Broken
by azfaerydust
Summary: Familyfic - Two damaged souls, 17 year old Kakashi and 3 year old Naruto find a way to heal each other and become a family. Read as they overcome their pain and face a new life full of promise and hope. How will this change Naruto and Kakashi? Watch the boy grow to be a strong shinobi and face the world that had turned against him. Some action and eventual romance.
1. Chapter 1: Son of White Fang

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Full summary:

This is my 'what if" story in which Kakashi adopts Naruto. It does start off with a lot of angst, yes; however it changes as they change. I love Naruto too much to keep him downtrodden for long, so expect some fluff and humor in later chapters. Also, this is a long story, 40 chapters which encompass his life to only age ten, so you've been warned! I am currently working on the sequel which will be a time skip. It will focus primarily on Naruto and his team.

* * *

**_Chapter One:_**

**_Son of White Fang_**

**Broken**: destroyed or badly hurt by grief or misfortune, no longer in working condition, not whole, lacking order or harmony

Kakashi Hatake was a broken man. Very few people realized the truth. He smiled when he was supposed to, he laughed at the right times like he should, he acted like a normal person. But, those who knew him best saw the spark missing from his soul. When he went to his lonesome home, the real mask came off.

He would sit in meditation for hours trying to find purpose in his existence. He just felt so numb and isolated all the time. All of the precious people he had ever cared for were dead. Some of the deaths were accidental or just fate. Some were caused by him either directly or indirectly. His mother, father, sensei, and team mates were all gone, leaving only him to wander through life wondering why he was chosen to outlive them.

He was already an elite jonin; an Anbu captain. Here he found himself at only seventeen years old and questioning why he should go on. He would never consider suicide as a means out because of his father, but he thought all the time about "losing" a battle during one of his missions. "Next one," he told himself that night as he went to bed. "Maybe if I am lucky, I will die on my next mission."

He knew without a doubt that he was a danger to everyone around him. His duties as an Anbu were the only thing keeping him together. Killing others made the pain go away for awhile. It was only a matter of time when that would be gone as well. He was starting to mess up. He had trouble sleeping and keeping his mind focused. He could barely relate to anyone anymore. He drank hard when he was off duty. He drifted off to sleep with thoughts of being in peril for some unknown reason. A common occurrence for him.

Several hours later, he found himself awake much earlier than he intended to be, staring at the ceiling. He just had yet another nightmare. This one was about not being able to prevent his father from killing himself. He kept seeing the tantō slide into his stomach and the blood pooling around his body. He had loved his father dearly. He was everything he wanted to be. When he was gone, Kakashi's world was torn apart.

Although it was only two in the morning, he got up and dressed in the dark. The four walls of his tiny apartment seemed to close in on him, making him feel suffocated. He needed to get out. Throwing on his sandals, he jumped out the window and began to aimlessly wander around Konohagakure as silent as a cat. The clouds hiding the moon made the night as black as his mood.

The tranquil serenity of the slumbering village was broken by the crisp sound of the autumn leaves dancing along the cobblestone paths in the light breeze. He desperately wished he could find peace in the solitude, but could not, no matter how hard he tried.

His former team mate, Obito appeared next to him. "Why did you have to kill her, Kakashi? I loved Rin. You should have protected her with your life. You failed me, Kakashi," said the ghostly voice in his head. "Just like you failed everyone else."

"I'm sorry, Obito. I'm sorry Rin," he murmured softly to himself. "It should have been me."

He continued his stroll towards the memorial stone when the sound of a tiny whimpers broke his dark thoughts. Wondering what could be making that noise, he followed it to a row of hedges. Carefully pulling back the bare branches, he spotted the source of the moans.

What he had discovered surprised him immensely. A small child lie curled up on the ground asleep. He was shivering so hard that Kakashi knew he had to do something immediately. He bent over, pulled the branches wider, and tried to pick up the small form.

The kid, sensing the ninja, instantly awoke and back peddled away with a little frightened cry. A brilliant moonbeam broke through the clouds, shining down on them and bringing the child's features into stark relief. Kakashi noted the blond hair and whisker markings on the boy's panicked face. Three years had passed since he had seen a face like this one; the face of his beloved sensei and Forth Hokage, Minato Namikaze. A pang of deep sadness hit him hard.

The look of stark terror in the boy's eyes pulled him away from his own depressing thoughts. Kakashi tried to reassure the boy. In a low comforting tone, he said, "Shh, it is okay. I won't hurt you, Naruto. I want to help you." He put his hand out to the boy and tried to get him to come out.

Naruto let out a small whimper and curled into a tight ball, covering his ears with his hands and tucking his elbows to his sides. It was a pose of someone who knew how to defend himself from major injury to the eyes, ears and vital organs; a pose of someone who had been beaten too many times.

It struck Kakashi hard. This was the legacy of the Yondaime, the hero of Konoha. What was he doing outside on such a cold night sleeping in a bush? He stayed close to the child, speaking to him in a low soothing voice for a long time, until Naruto would finally allow himself to be extracted. Kakashi drew him into his arms and bore him away.

As they passed under the street lamps, Kakashi couldn't help but note the sallow skin and pinched malnourished features. He weighed next to nothing in his arms. He was also way too small to be three years old. He looked like he hadn't bathed in a very long time and there were several bald patches on his head.

The terrible odor coming from Naruto made his eyes water, but he said nothing as he carried to boy to the orphanage. He tried to get Naruto to talk, but he would not respond. His eyes had such a dead look in them. Kakashi knew that look well; he saw it in the mirror every day.

That look changed completely as the approached the doors of the orphanage. Naruto began to struggle and cry as they got nearer. He shook his head and shivered. Kakashi held him firmly, rubbed his back, than beat on the door until someone answered.

A middle aged woman wearing an expensive silky robe and rubbing her eyes opened the door. "Who is it? What do you want at this time of night?" she asked grumpily.

Kakashi turned his body so that the boy was visible to her. "I think you might have misplaced someone," he said to her. "It is a little late for him to be outside."

The woman's eyes narrowed as she noticed the tiny boy. With a look of barely contained disgust, she snapped, "Just put him down. He is always wandering away." Kakashi put the trembling boy down in regret and cringed when the woman grabbed his little arm and dragged him into the building. "I'll take care of him from here." She snarled then slammed the door on his surprised face.

Kakashi stood there in shock for a moment then jerked when he heard the sound of a smack and the pained cry of the boy. He shunshined into the building to find the woman with her fist hovering over the cowering child. He seized her hand and threw her across the room. "How dare you? He is just a baby,' he roared. Snatching Naruto up, he stormed away from the orphanage in a fit of rage.

Naruto looked at his furious face and began to sob in fright. Kakashi stopped and breathed deep to calm himself. He smiled through his mask, crinkling his eye. "I'm sorry, little one. I didn't mean to scare you." He hugged the sobbing boy tight to his chest, caressed his head, and said, "Don't worry, the worst is over now. I will never let anyone hurt you ever again, Naruto. I will protect you with everything I am. I promise you."

The boy stared at him with mistrust before sticking his thumb in his mouth. His eyes became heavier and heavier as he fought to stay awake. Kakashi said quietly to Naruto, "Maybe now we both can breathe again, pup."

The boy fell fast asleep in the copy-nin's arms as he walked back to his apartment. The previous dark thoughts of his fallen comrades were held at bay for the first time in a very long time. Kakashi's mind was filled instead of images of the blond haired, blue-eyed chibi he vowed to protect. _"This time I will not fail. I cannot fail."_

He tried to set the slumbering child down, but he clung harder. Kakashi was able to lie down on the bed with the child on his chest. He fell into a dreamless sleep, waking four times to calm the howling child. Yes, he knew all about nightmares.

* * *

AN

Well, I hope you liked this story. It has been floating in my head for a while. I know it is a bit depressing, but Kakashi is suffering from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder and Naruto is suffering from "Kyuubi" syndrome! It will get happier.

I love getting new followers and people adding my story to their favorites, but I love reviews even more... so if you're just reading this story for the first time, please review. My goal is to hit 1,000 reviews, plus I love, love, love getting them. They absolutely make my day! I'm on my knees begging! And remember people, I don't get paid to write...your reviews are my food...

**FEED ME!**


	2. Chapter 2: Puke and the Hokage

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**_Chapter Two:_**

**_Puke and the Hokage_**

_Yes, he knew all about nightmares._

The sun was barely peeking over the horizon when a bang awoke Kakashi. Heart pounding, he leapt out of bed in battle mode with a kunai in each hand. He quickly scanned every inch of the room searching for enemies before he realized that he was in his home. Still unable to shake the feeling that something was amiss, he crept out of the room to hunt for intruders. There was nothing in the living room. Suddenly remembering the events from last night, he ran back into the bedroom. The boy was not there. He dropped to his knees and looked under the bed and then the closet; he was not there. He wasn't in the bathroom either. With only one place left to look, he went to the kitchen.

The boy was behind the counter digging through the trash that was strewn around the floor. He was about to put something in his mouth. "No," Kakashi shouted in disgust before he could stop himself. "Drop that now! That's very bad."

Naruto's whole body jerked in surprise before he scuttled away to the corner of the room with his hand raised above him. Big fat tears rolled down his hollow cheeks leaving white streaks on his dirty face. "Em baa, me sawwy. Me sawwy. Ungy."

Angry at himself for scaring the boy when he yelled, he sighed, "I'm not going to hit you, calm down."

Naruto looked down at the floor, "Em baa."

Kakashi was torn between surprise that the kid had finally spoken and confusion at what he was saying. He finally thought he figured out what the chibi was trying to say. He said gently, "You are not bad; Naruto, but eating trash will make you sick. Let's get you a bath and then something good to eat, okay?"

"Eee?" he solemnly nodded then allowed himself to be led to the bathroom. Kakashi ran the bath water then began to remove the clothes in disgust. When he took off his shorts, he was surprised to see an old cloth diaper. The kid had it on for a while, he could tell. He started to peel it off him, but Naruto began to cry in pain. He stilled his movements and placed both hands gently on his shoulders. He tried to not let the way the child flinched affect him personally, but it still bothered him a bit.

Kakashi looked him in the eyes and said, "Naruto, I have to take off your diaper. It might hurt a little, but we have to do it. I'm sorry, okay? But I promise I won't hurt you again."

His body stiffened and he lowered his head, but he didn't try to squirm away. Kakashi peeled the diaper off to see the whole groin area in flames from a massive diaper rash. The backside was even worse. He put the crying boy into the tub and gently washed the grime away. He had to refill the tub again due to all the dirt, but eventually he got the boy all clean. He lifted him out of the tub, dried him off, wrapped him in a towel then took him into the kitchen. Setting him on a chair, he said, "Now you just wait here and I'll make you something good to eat, okay?"

Kakashi was about to walk into the kitchen, when he glanced back at Naruto. He had a serious expression on his face that looked just like Minato. Memories of their past together flashed through his mind. His heart began to race and he felt dizzy. "_Oh no, not now,"_ he thought as his hands became numb and his chest hurt. He stiffly walked into the kitchen and slowly slid down the counter until he was resting on the floor. With long slow breaths, he tried to control his harsh breathing. Knowing that this could take awhile, he shakily bit his thumb and summoned some of his ninken. He explained the boy's situation with them and asked for their help.

To Urushi, he said, "Watch the boy for me. Don't get to close though unless he wants you to. He gets scared real easy." He pointed to Shiba and Akino, "Go find the boy something to wear and a diaper." They nodded their heads and peeked around the corner to take a look at the little chibi, then ran out the doggy door to complete their mission. To Ūhei he said, "Go set up a meeting with the Hokage for me." Kakashi leaned his head against the counter and slowly began to count until his heartbeat returned to normal.

Pakkun sniffed then sat down next to him. After ten minutes, he asked, "Another panic attack, huh?" Kakashi just looked away from him and rose to stand.

He said in a toneless, I don't want to talk about it kind of voice, "I need to make the kid some food." He moved to the refrigerator and removed some items. He started cooking while Pakkun watched in silence for some time. As the minutes stretched on, Pakkun finally spoke.

"So what are you planning to do with the Jinchuriki-pup?"

Kakashi didn't stop cooking while he thought of an appropriate response. Finally, he shrugged his shoulders and replied, "Honestly, I haven't a clue. I just couldn't leave him there. I am all that he has. Minato would have been horrified to see what has become of his child. I have to do this for him."

Pakkun put his paw on Kakashi's leg and said, "You are in no shape to take care of a pup, especially one with problems of his own."

"Nevertheless," he said as he picked up the plates of food, "It will be done." He walked over to Naruto, who was staring suspiciously at Urushi, and said, "Are you hungry, little man?" He set the plate of food in front of the child and sat down next to him. "That's Urushi and this is Pakkun," he said pointing to each respective dog. "They are ninja hounds and they will not hurt you. They might be watching over you occasionally."

Naruto looked at each dog before glancing at his plate. His eyes widened at the sight of all that food. His stomach growled loudly. It was a traditional breakfast consisting of steamed rice, miso soup, broiled fish, tamagoyaki (rolled omelet), tsukemono pickles, nori (dried seaweed), and natto (fermented soy beans). He hesitantly reached out his hand towards it while looking at Kakashi. Seeing that he would not stop him, the blonde grabbed some tamagoyaki, shoved it in his mouth and began to chew furiously, while watching the copy-nin from the corner of his eye. Kakashi observed the kid practically inhale the rest of the food. A few seconds later, Naruto's face turned green.

Kakashi knew what was about to happen a second before it did. _"Oh crap," _he said to himself as Naruto turned his head and emptied his stomach contents all over him. One of the most dangerous and powerful ninja the village of Konohagakure had ever produced sat in his chair with puke running down his chest and pooling in his lap. Its cause; a tiny three year old boy, sitting next to him, weeping.

He looked wryly at himself and shook his head. "Well, I guess I should have known better, huh little man? You probably need something that is a lot easier to digest and probably smaller amounts. I needed a shower anyways. Lets get cleaned up then I'll make you some Okayu.

He took the towel that was wrapped around the boy and threw it on top of the vomit. Together they went to the bathroom and Kakashi turned on the shower. He took off his clothes with distaste and stepped into the shower.

As the silver haired man reached out for him, Naruto asked, "Gen?"

"Yes pup, again. You made quite a mess on yourself," he said pointing to the boy's chest. He brought him into the shower and cleaned him up. It soon became clear that Naruto had never been in a shower before. He held out his tiny hands and tried to catch the water as it fell. For one brief moment, Naruto turned his head up and flashed Kakashi a brief smile.

_"How can one little smile make me feel so good?"_ he wondered to himself. A loud scratch came from the door so they got out of the shower and dried off. Kakashi opened the door to find his ninken with clothes and a bag in their mouths.

Kakashi dug through the bag to find diapers and diaper rash ointment. To Akino, he asked "Where did you find this?"

The tan, sunglass-wearing dog responded, "At the park. Some lady set the bag down and forgot it." He sat near Naruto and let the boy softly pet him.

Shiba found a pair of black shorts and white shirt. They were a little big, but it was good enough for now. Kakashi dressed Naruto them himself. "Alright guys," he said to the ninken, "Thanks for your help. Akino, you can return this to the owner then you all can go for now."

They went back to the kitchen. Kakashi set the boy on the counter, started the rice cooker for the Okayu, and cleaned the mess off the floor. The chibi's clear blue eyes watched the whole thing in silence. _Well, he's definitely not much of a talker,"_ thought the nin.

The fact that the kid barely seemed to understand him made him feel like talking while he cooked. Naruto wouldn't judge him or try to give him stupid, useless advice like his friends had. He hesitantly began to speak, his voice raw with emotion, "I'm so tired of hiding from everyone in my past because they bring up the memories of what has changed my life forever. I've been shutting them out for so long, experiencing anxiety and panic attacks whenever I am faced with someone or something that reminds me of what happened. I'm tired of living this way."

Naruto watched him the whole time with a somber expression that matched Kakashi's tone. "I see myself in you. You have been through a lot, huh? I bet you hate being scared all the time. We need to stick together, you and me. I want to help you learn how to trust again. And then perhaps you can teach me how to love for a second time. If we are lucky, maybe our nightmares will go away for good." Kakashi wiped a tear from his eye and smiled; a little embarrassed. "Meh, just ignore me kid. I'm not usually such a weakling. Your food is done now. You want to try to eat again?"

"Ee, yup yup."

"Alright, but this time I'm going to feed you." Kakashi fed him the rice porridge very slow so that he could keep it down this time. The boy had a funny look in his face the whole time. He clearly didn't know what to make of the man that was being so kind to him; he looked at him without hate in his eyes. He talked to him without a mean undertone. The man actually wanted to hear him talk. It scared him. It was so confusing.

"Naruto, we have to leave soon. We have some errands to run and we have to see the Hokage. We have to get you some clothes and more food for us." He set the plate in the kitchen, then pulled up his mask and put on his sandals. Ready to go, he turned to pick up the chibi. He wasn't there.

"Naruto, where are you? We don't have time to fool around." Kakashi searched everywhere until he finally found him in the closet curled into a tight ball under a jacket and whimpering. "Come on out. I won't let anyone hurt you," he said in a soothing voice.

"N-No," he said trembling under the coat, "Baa."

"It's not bad. I told you I would keep you safe," he said. He talked to the boy for quite some time with no success before getting a little frustrated. "Come on, lets go." He tried to gently pull the boy out, but he got bit for his efforts. Hissing in pain and swallowing a curse, he counted to ten and tried again.

"I tell you what; you can hide inside that jacket while I carry you. How does that sound? That way no one can see you." Kakashi waited until the boy reluctantly nodded then leaned into the closet and pulled Naruto out. He wrapped the coat around the boy and left the apartment.

Kakashi figured that taking to the rooftops might scare the kid so he walked. It had been a very long time since he had done that. The only time he ever walked the streets without his Anbu mask on was late at night when there weren't many people around. There were too many people pressed in around him, looking at him, wanting to talk to him, maybe wanting to… his heart began to beat fast. He felt sweat begin to trickle down. Naruto, pressed up to his chest must have sensed his fear because he began to squirm and whine anxiously. Kakashi peeked open the jacket, hugged him to his body tight, and whispered, "Shh, its okay. We are both okay. We both just need to breathe."

Taking his own advice, he breathed deep several times and willed himself to calm down. He felt like everyone was watching him, like an exhibit in a zoo._ "Man, I wish I didn't have to look at all these people, too bad I don't have a book to read or something. Anything so that I don't have to look at their faces." _he thought to himself. He opened the jacket open again and met Naruto's curious eyes. "Hey pup, you want to fly like a ninja does?" _"Please say yes, please say yes," _he thought. Talking about overcoming his fears was one thing, but actually doing it so suddenly was another.

"Fy? We fy? Yup, yup, fy." Naruto grinned up at the masked man and allowed the jacket to uncover his face. He pointed at the tall building next to them, "UP!" he shouted.

"Okay, don't be scared. I won't drop you." He smiled in relief, gripped the boy firmly and ran up the nearest building. Soon he was racing across the rooftops. Naruto actually stuck his head and arms completely out of the coat, enjoying it thoroughly. There were other nin traveling that way, but no one bothered them. Soon they arrived at the Hokage tower, Kakashi landed outside the office window and peered in. Sarutobi waved him in.

"You're late."

"Ah well, you see, I had a few issues I had to sort through this morning."

"Uh huh. Speaking of issues, I had an interesting visit with the head matron from the orphanage this morning." Sarutobi lit his pipe and continued, "It would seem that one of her charges was kidnapped by a certain one-eyed shinobi with silver hair."

"Uh, ha ha, that is very interesting, but I'll have you know, I have two eyes," said Kakashi in an attempt at levity. At the Hokage's lowered gaze he straightened up. "I didn't kidnap him, per say, I rescued him. He has been treated horribly and she was about to hurt him again." Just then the bundle in his arms moved and Naruto poked his head out of the jacket and looked up at the copy-nin.

"Fy gen?" he asked with a pleading expression.

Kakashi gave his famous eye crinkle smile and said lowly, "Yeah pup, we'll fly again. Let me talk to the Hokage for now, okay?"

Sarutobi, who had been watching their interaction intensely, was very pleased. He knew that the shinobi was slowly losing his humanity. He had suffered too many losses from such a young age and spent too many years in the Anbu Black Ops. Naruto needed someone to care for him and Kakashi did as well. This could work out very well, but that didn't mean he would make it easy for him. "So, what are your intentions?"

"I am going to take care of him from now on." It wasn't a question.

"What about your position within the Anbu? You cannot do both. Also, your apartment is too small for the two of you."

"I resign effective immediately. I have enough money to stop working for awhile. When the time is right, and we are both ready, then I will move into my family house. For now, my apartment is fine for us."

Hiruzen slow a drag on his pipe and exhaled slowly, the smoke encircling his head for a moment before dispersing. "Are you sure you can do this Kakashi? He has been through a lot in his short life and has been hurt many times. The villagers hate him, no matter what his father wanted for him. I am afraid if things continue, he will learn to hate Konohagakure. Can you give him the Will of Fire, Kakashi? Can you teach him to be a shinobi who will love, trust, revere and fight for the village's sake? You cannot keep him for a couple of months then just quit on him. If you agree to do all this, I want you to adopt him. Also, I know that you are such a loner. The boy will need to be able to go outside and make friends. He needs to become a true part of the village. Will you love him?"

For one brief moment, he froze in panic, his thoughts racing. _"Am I really willing to do this? It is so permanent. Can I truly help him or will I do more harm? How can I help him overcome his fear when I have so much of my own?"_ An image of Minato popped into his head; helping him get over his father's suicide, teaching him about the Will of Fire, and sacrificing himself for the sake of the village. _"Yes, for that man, I will do anything. To do any less would be an abomination to his name."_

"I will take care of him, sir. He will get everything he needs from me; I won't quit on him. I owe it to my sensei. I will protect him. I won't fail sir."

"The tenth is fast approaching. Naruto usually winds up in the hospital on that day from some sort of "accident" or another. Some drunken villagers almost killed on his first birthday. It was just as bad last year. I was going to have the Anbu guard him this year." He looked at Kakashi expectantly.

"I will protect him, sir."

"Well," Sarutobi grumbled, "I will check up on you two from time to time. Come back tomorrow for the paperwork. Oh and one last thing, don't be afraid to ask for help. You have friends out there that would do anything for you if you would just let them in. Trust in them."

"Understood, sir." Kakashi bowed his head at the Hokage then shunshined out of the building. As he stood on the roof, he removed the jacket from Naruto's body and held him up by his underarms so that they were face to face. With a very solemn expression, he said, "It's just you and me now. It looks like I'm adopting you, I guess. I know I'm probably not the best choice for you, but I promise you now, Naruto, that I will teach you how to be a good man like your father and mother would have done. I can never truly replace them, but I can try and carry on for them. Guess you can call me daddy now. What do you think about that, pup? Can you say daddy?"

"Da?" at Kakashi's nod, the little chibi lit up with pride at doing something right. Just as quickly, a questioning look crossed his face, he asked, "Fy gen?"

He chuckled, "Oh yes, pup; we will fly again." He put the boy on his shoulders, told him to hold on, and raced across the rooftops toward the market.

Naruto twined his fingers through Kakashi's hair, gripped his neck in a choke hold with his skinny legs, and held on tight as they flew away. Seconds later, he laughed for the first time in his short life.

* * *

AN

Yes, Naruto is a little old to still be in diapers and talking like such a baby, but he has been neglected his whole life. No one taught him how to use the toilet or talk. Not to worry, that doesn't mean that he is stupid, he just has a lot to learn. Let me know what you think, what needs improvement, etc...


	3. Chapter 3: Breakdowns

**_Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto nor do I make any money from it, but I still wish I did!_**

* * *

**_Chapter Three:_**

**_Breakdowns_**

Seconds later, he laughed for the first time in his short life.

They didn't go straight to the market. It was still so busy this time of the day and the kid was having so much fun that Kakashi made three trips around the Konoha rooftops. Afterwards he felt very good. He was dripping with sweat, but it was a good workout. He cocked his head to look up at Naruto, who was still riding on his shoulders, "You hungry again?"

"Ungy, yup," he wiggled his body in excitement then said a lot more that was completely beyond the copy-nin's comprehension. The kid really could talk; the trick was trying to understand it.

"Well, I'll just take that as a yes." He knew of a place that was very near the Anbu headquarters. It was mostly frequented by shinobi who ordered take out, so the place should be pretty empty. Plus they served a dumpling dish that's real bland; perfect for the boy. Kakashi felt a tingle at the nape of his neck. Years of dangerous living had taught him to never ignore that feeling. He tensed and looked carefully around. He knew someone was watching him, but didn't see who it could be.

Knowing that there was not a single person in the village that could harm him, he disregarded it for now, but kept on alert. "_Just let someone try something," _he smirked to himself. He casually walked at a normal pace to the restaurant and entered. Taking a table in the rear with a view of the front window, he set the boy down on a chair and waited.

_"Really?"_ he thought sarcastically when he discovered who was following him. He wanted to hide under the table, but instead he slouched back in the chair, put his foot up on the other, and adopted an uncaring, cool expression.

Guy Maito entered the restaurant in all his eye searing, green spandex glory. Kakashi honestly liked the shinobi most of the time, but his clothes just made him want to cringe in embarrassment for the man.

"Yosh, Kakashi Hatake, my eternal rival. I thought that was you." He gave his trademark nice guy pose with his thumbs up and a wink. "I haven't seen you in a very long time. We need a contest of skill to compete in. I will show you what the power of youth can do."

"Huh, did you say something?" said Kakashi indifferently to Guy's annoyance.

"Kakashi, my rival, our record stands at seventeen to seventeen. My youthful energy burns bright like the sun. We need a tie-breaker to prove who is more youthful."

Guy's loud tone started to freak Naruto out. His head whipped back and forth, seeking an escape. The green man was blocking the exit and there were strange men near the other exit. He jumped off his chair and dove into the copy-nin's lap. Kakashi was not wearing his jonin vest, so the boy was able to pull up his shirt and bury his head within it. The chibi's hair tickled his chest. His tiny arms were wrapped around the nin's waist in a death grip.

Kakashi sucked in his breath when Naruto's nails dug deep in his back. "Guy, keep your voice down. You're scaring him." He rubbed the small back under his shirt.

Guy was abashed when he saw the small boy tremble in fright. He decided to drop the act with his friend. Asking permission to join them, he pulled out a chair and sat down. With a smile, he jokingly said, "You seem to have a little parasite attached to you. Is this the reason why I haven't seen you in such a long time? I hadn't heard that you married."

Kakashi sighed in frustration; this was something he wasn't really ready to explain yet. "It's not a parasite, Guy. And no, I haven't married. It's my… well this is…uh…" he stammered, "This is my adopted s-son, Naruto. And no, we are not going to discuss this here. Come over to my house later tonight and I will tell you everything." The men went silent as the server came over and took their orders. He coaxed the chibi out of his shirt and handed him a piece of bread with the promise that more food was coming. The boy sat in his chair, but nervously edged away from Guy. He refused to look directly at him, but watched him from the corner of his eyes.

Guy watched them fondly until he realized why the kid looked so familiar. "Isn't he the…?" he stopped at Kakashi's hard look. "Right, well anyways, are you up to a challenge, my rival?" he grinned wide, showing his hundred-watt smile.

Kakashi got a sudden brilliant idea. He slyly said, "I don't really have time for a competition right now, unfortunately. I still have quite a few things to do. Too bad we couldn't compete to see who can finish buying the things on my lists."

"Yosh, what an incredible idea you have come up with Kakashi. I accept your challenge and if I do not win then I will run one hundred laps backwards through the village on my hands."

"No, really, you don't have to do that," started Kakashi even though he knew it was a useless endeavor. He pulled his lists for the market and showed them to Guy.

"What are nappies?"

Later after they had eaten, they walked to the market together. Kakashi still had to carry Naruto because he refused to put any of the boy's old clothes or shoes on him. He planned to burn the items later. The first place they went to was a children's clothing store. The men picked out several outfits for the chibi, but Kakashi adamantly refused to buy the green jumpsuit, much to Guy's disappointment. He was able to find a new jacket for the boy as well. This one had a large hood that Naruto could use to cover his head whenever things became too much for him. _"The color is not the greatest but it is still too cute," _he thought,_ "Wait did I just say cute?! Oh man, I am really losing my edge." _He looked up at the chibi clinging to his neck and smiled. "_He really is kinda cute too; the little chibi."_

After finding some sandals that would fit, he reached up, lifted him off his shoulders and set him on the ground. Kakashi put the new sandals on the boy. "You have to walk a little now, pup. It's good for the muscles. Someday you might want to become a big strong shinobi, like your daddy." With a sad afterthought, he added to himself, _"Like both of them."_

Naruto did not like this at all. He felt insecure and adrift without the man holding him. He clung to Kakashi's hand like it was a lifeline and looked up at him with watery eyes. "Up?" he pleaded.

"Not yet. Let's get you some clothes first," he said gently to Naruto, then to Guy, he said, "Are you ready to start? You can get the groceries and I'll find a bed for the kid. Whoever gets back to my place first wins?" he pulled his hand away from the boy and gave money to Guy. Naruto latched onto Kakashi's leg and hid his face.

"Let the powers of youth prove what splendid ninja we are on us this day! I shall win, Kakashi, my eternal rival."

"Huh, did you say something?"

"ARRGH, you are just too cool! Alright, start!"

Guy ran off as fast as he could towards the food market. Kakashi smirked to himself for his cleverness. He grabbed Naruto's hand and walked up to the woman operating the cash register. He put all the clothes and a box of diapers on the counter. He gave the woman one of his eye smiles and said, "I also want to purchase one of those little kid beds that you sell." He looked down and winked at the chibi, paid the woman, and took his bags. Naruto was clinging to his leg, so Kakashi grabbed him one armed around the buttocks and hefted him to his chest.

"Are you ready to go home now, pup?" he asked after he gave the woman his address for the delivery.

"Ome, yup," he said tiredly. Just then, he spotted a stuffed teddy bear. He stared at it wistfully. Kakashi saw where he was looking and picked up the bear. It seemed like such a silly thing to him, but the boy clearly wanted it. He paid for it and handed it to his shy little son.

Naruto tentatively touched the soft fur. At Kakashi's encouragement, he stroked it then cuddled it against him. His timid smile wormed its way into the nin's heart. He held his bear tightly in the crook of his arm, stuck his thumb in his mouth, and lay his head on Kakashi's shoulder. He fell asleep before they had even left the store, which Kakashi was relieved about. Everywhere they went; he couldn't help but notice the glares from the villagers. He sent more than a few back. Naruto didn't even wake when they arrived at their apartment or when Kakashi changed his diaper.

After Kakashi lay the boy down in his bed, the stress of the day finally hit him. His body began to shake as he had a flashback. This one was of the time after his father died. As the sharp memories invaded his senses, Kakashi slumped on the couch, boneless and helpless. He moaned, "Please god, not again. Please, no more."

_Everywhere he walked, people whispered; son of a traitor, too powerful for one so young, could be dangerous… The small boy was very young and didn't know what to believe. His father was everything to him; a living legend. The White Fang was the pride of the village. Kakashi worked so hard to get out of his shadow and now he was hated. Minato tried his best to help him and it worked on the outside. He learned to cope. If only he hadn't told his father that he hated him and was ashamed of him right before he died. A part of him just knew that his father killed himself because of his son's words. _

_The White Fang appeared before him. His back was turned and he refused to look at Kakashi. "Please father, forgive me for not believing in you. I am so sorry. You were right to do what you did_. _You tried to protect your comrades. I understand now."_ The image before his eyes faded away, leaving the nin feeling bereft and wondering if he would ever find absolution. He returned to the present quickly, but the feelings that memory brought on stayed with him.

He was sitting on the couch trying to meditate when Guy arrived a half an hour later, shocked that his rival beat him. After Kakashi put the groceries away, he pulled out a large bottle of sake to share. _"It's not like I am hiding from myself; I am just being social like the Hokage told me to be,"_ he convinced himself. Just as he was about to begin his tale, there was a knock at the door. He was very surprised to see his old friend, Asuma Sarutobi.

Kakashi had been purposely avoiding him for a long time. He was way too perceptive for comfort. "Asuma, what brings you here?" he said coolly.

"My dad told me about what you are doing with the kid," he said, lighting up a cigarette and handing him a small bag. "I think it's great so I brought you something."

"Wow," said Kakashi pulling out a book on helping children overcome traumatic events. "This is... I mean… wow. Thanks, Asuma; I haven't been sure how to help the poor kid. This should help a lot. You want to come in? I was about to tell Guy the whole story, but you have to put the cigarette out. Naruto is sleeping in the room. I can't tell the Hokage to put his pipe out, but I can kick your sorry butt out for it," he joked.

Kakashi told the shinobi the whole story. He drank a lot during the telling, but no one seemed to notice. He actually was relaxed and comfortable after they left; he took off his mask and settled deeper in the couch. He drank the rest of the bottle of sake and was considering getting another when he heard Naruto in the other room cry out. Kakashi rushed in; alert for any danger, but it was just a nightmare. He leaned down over the bed, intent on comforting the boy, but he suddenly screamed shrilly, fully awake, and absolutely terrified.

Kakashi's heart began to pound in response to the child's fear. "It's okay, son. Daddy's here. Don't be afraid. It was just a bad dream."

Naruto scrambled off the bed and under it, whimpering and shivering with fear. "Me sawwy!" he cried out.

"There is nothing to be sorry for, Naruto. It was just a bad dream. Please come out. Tell daddy what made you so scared."

"No! Mell baa… hurt… baa mell..." cried Naruto to Kakashi's confusion. He had no idea whatsoever about what the boy was trying to say. He tried to pull him out, but Naruto fled out of the bedroom into the living room. He picked up the empty bottle of sake and looked accusingly at Kakashi. "Mell baa, me hurt…" he dropped to bottle, ran to the corner of the room, and curled into a ball. He rocked himself violently back and forth. He looked even more frightened then he did the other night when the nin found him. His heart hurt at the scene before him.

Kakashi picked up the bottle at stared at it for a second. _"Some drunken villagers almost killed him…"_ whispered the voice of the Hokage in his mind. "Oh god, what have I done?" he cried out. He turned towards the child, who flinched away from him. Never before had he hated himself as much as this moment. "Damn it," he roared, throwing the bottle. The crash as it shattered against the wall made the boy scream out hysterically and grab handfuls of his hair; trying to rip them out. His eyes held that deadened look that Kakashi had hoped never to see again.

He ran over to Naruto and pulled his hands away from his head. His little body went stiff for a moment, than he began to thrash wildly about. His nails scratched Kakashi's arms and face, and he bit him several times; drawing blood. Still, Kakashi did not let him go. He cradled the now limp boy like an infant. Those dead eyes pierced his soul. He screamed out, "Come back to me, come back. Please son, come back."

"This is all my fault," he started crying, "Please don't hurt yourself. I'm so sorry, son. Daddy is so very sorry. I won't hurt you, I swear." Tears fell from his face onto Naruto's head. The guilt of scaring his son because of his selfish actions was tearing him apart. "What is wrong with me? Why do I continue to mess up? Why can't I do anything right? Oh God, please forgive me son."

The sound of his father's grief pulled Naruto out of his panicked state. He looked in shock at the weeping man. Something inside him told him that he needed his help. He threw his arms around him and hugged him, "Dada… so kay." This time it was Naruto's turn to be the lifeline for Kakashi. He kissed the boy and held on to him for a long time then vowed that he would become a better man and a better father.

That night, an hour after they ate dinner, Kakashi looked thoughtfully at the listless boy hugging his stuffed bear and rubbing the fur on his face. He needed to do something to atone for his guilt. "Hey pup, let's go to the park." He knew that Naruto was scared to be in public, but he also knew that he had to find a way for the boy to overcome his fears.

"Pawk? No ou'si," he said shaking his head.

"Daddy will be with you."

"No ou'si," he said firmly.

"You can wear your new jacket. It is very special. It has a nice big hood. Look, stay here, I'll be right back." He went to the closet and pulled out the orange coat. He had to admit, he didn't like the bright color, but the hood was pretty cool. It had dog-ears on the top. He showed it to Naruto.

His eyes brightened as he looked at it. "Oooh, pity." He let Kakashi put it on him then looked in the mirror at himself. He pulled the hood up and his face disappeared within the folds.

"Yeah, it is pretty and you look very cool, little man. So what do you think? We can fly to the park and then daddy will summon his ninken for you to play with." That worked, thought Kakashi as he saw his son's face light up. He grabbed some dog toys; put their sandals on and put his mask up. When he was outside, he put the boy on his shoulders, ran up the side of the building, and raced across the rooftops towards the park. Naruto let go of his hair and threw his arms out wide with a chuckle.

There weren't very many children there. There was only a few that looked around Naruto's age. Kakashi summoned his pack and gave the chibi one of the balls. As they started throwing the balls, a little boy, slightly older than Naruto, walked over to them. He had red fang markings on his cheeks, messy brown hair, and pointed canine teeth. "You got ninken? Can I play with you?"

Kakashi handed him a ball when Naruto shyly nodded. "This is Naruto. What's your name?" he asked.

"Kiba. I like your dogs. Did you know that my clan works with dogs? I'm gonna have my own dog someday too. My mom said so."

Naruto looked at him shyly, and then asked "Pay wit me?"

The boys played for an hour. Naruto came out of his shell, running around the park with the dogs at his feet, screaming his head off and laughing joyously. Kakashi kept an eye on them while he read the parenting book Asuma had given him. Reading made him feel so calm in the public surroundings. He didn't once think about people watching him. When Kiba's mother, Tsume came to bring her son home, Naruto became frightened and ran to Kakashi. He buried his head in his shirt again.

The nin sighed patiently and pulled him out. "Your friend is going home now. Be a good boy and tell him goodbye, son."

Naruto reluctantly nodded and walked over to Kiba, eyeing Tsume warily, "Bye Keeeba."

"You wanna play with me tomorrow?"

"Pay, yup!" shouted Naruto happily.

He carefully scrutinized Tsume to gauge her reaction. He knew the exact moment when she figured out who Naruto was. He was prepared to tear her apart if she made one wrong move. Kakashi stiffened up which shifted her attention to him.

"Kakashi, what are you doing with this boy?" she asked suspiciously.

"He is my son now," he said defensively. "What of it?"

She sharply looked him up and down before smiling with a wide feral look. "Good. I have been after Sarutobi for a while now to find him a home. You're a little young though, don't you think?"

"I may be only seventeen, but I have been on my own since the age of five. I am completely capable of caring for this boy," he said gravely.

"I can see that. See that you keep him safe. The tenth is a few days away. If you need any help, come see me anytime. Oh and by the way Hatake, he is more than welcome anytime to play with my son."

Kakashi blinked in surprise, and then bowed his head respectively towards her, "Thank you Inuzuka-Sama."

She laughed as she walked away with Kiba and called over her shoulder, "You can drop that Sama crap; we're gonna be friends now. Just call me Tsume."

Kakashi released his ninken and took the smiling boy's hand. Together they walked into the fading twilight towards their home; the tall silver-haired jonin and small blond chibi. The little boy chattered the whole way, while Kakashi patiently listened, not understanding much of what he said, and nodded his head, so happy that his pup had found his voice. There was only one bad moment when someone in the distance slammed a door. Naruto jumped about a foot and pulled his hood up and shivered, but did not demand to be held.

Naruto was too excited to sleep, so Kakashi took him to the bathroom for a bath. The book said to talk a lot to a child that has traumatized. It said that is good for the child to talk about their feelings and experiences, but Naruto was not equipped to do that yet, so he decided to do the talking. He had also thought that one good way to conquer his own fears would be to find something else that was more important than them. He held that something in his hands right now, in the form of a tiny almost three-year-old boy.

As he bathed his son, he told him of Obito's death. "It was my fault. I was so focused on duty, and so willing to sacrifice my comrades. Obito told me that anyone who was willing to abandon their friends was worst than scum. He was right. I would have let Rin die for the sake of our mission. Obito and I saved her, but it was too late for him. He gave me the Sharingan eye, you know. I wish now that I could have been a better friend to him while he was still alive."

He started to smile in remembrance, "I just didn't understand him. He was always late and making lame excuses. I was so busy trying to be the perfect shinobi; trying to prove that I was not a traitor like people thought my father was. I just didn't understand Obito. Rin told me that she loved me, but I wasn't worthy of it. I almost let her be killed. Obito loved her, and he never got a chance to tell her before he died. For the longest time, well actually sometimes even now, I think it should have been me that died that day. I began to act like him after he died. It is who I am now. I don't want to die anymore; not while I have you."

Kakashi suddenly stopped moving and his words repeated in his head, _"I don't want to die." _He smiled and said aloud in a wonder-filled voice,"I don't want to die."

Kakashi plucked Naruto out of the bath, wrapped him in a fluffy towel, and hugged him. He dressed him in pajamas and set him on the bed. He then combed his hair and laid him on the bed. He covered him with a blanket and was about to leave the room, when the boy whimpered. "No."

"Do you want me to lay down with you?" Kakashi could tell he was scared. He put on his pajama bottoms and lay down next to his son, who edged away from him staring at him distrustfully one minute then hopefully the next. Smiling to himself, Kakashi pretended to fall asleep. With his eyes closed, he debated whether to snore. Deciding against it, he continued to breath deep. Within a few minutes, he sensed the chibi moving stealthily towards him. Well, as stealthily as an almost three-year-old could. He moved closer, put his head on Kakashi's chest, and his thumb in his mouth. His teddy bear lovingly held tight in his other hand as he fell asleep.

Kakashi stayed awake staring at the ceiling for a long time in contemplation; his arm wrapped around the boy cuddled on him. He could feel his little heart beating in synch to his own and it relaxed him. He began to meditate, thinking of the days events. It had never occurred to him before why Guy acted the way he did. "_Maybe that act of his is just a coping mechanism, just like the way I act like Obito. Maybe everyone else is just as broken as I am. Maybe I am not so different after all. Asuma is leaving to join the twelve guardian ninja. Genma is always making jokes and acts so happy, but is he really? I don't think so. I've seen his true face when people aren't looking. Maybe I should take Naruto and his little friend to the training grounds with me. We could do a little training and hang out with some of my fellow shinobi. It should help the boy be less afraid of being outside. Maybe me too..."_

His thoughts were interrupted when something cold and wet hit his chest. Naruto was sleeping with his mouth slightly open. He drooled. He drooled a lot. Kakashi pulled the boy's thumb out of his mouth and closed his mouth. He eased himself out of the bed and jumped in the shower. He eyed the growing pile of laundry, the closed can that was starting to fill with dirty diapers; and grimaced. Changing dirty diapers is something no elite shinobi should ever have to do. There should be some sort of law.

"_Man, if I could turn that into a weapon," _he thought while envisioning a fight with Guy. _"He would probably say that the power of a youthful dirty diaper would win the battle." _He pictured Guy and himself throwing loaded diapers at each other like kunai. Then with a huge wet splat, Guy with poop all over his face. Kakashi snorted to himself. First things first, tomorrow he planned to teach the chibi how to use the toilet.

He lay back in the bed with his book, finding several things that should really help. When Naruto began to rock back and forth and moan, Kakashi was ready. He drew him into his arms and pressed him to his chest, rubbing his back and whispering soothing words when his nightmare took hold. "Shh. It's okay little man, daddy's here."

* * *

AN

Thanks to my reviewers. It feels so incredible to know that people like my story and really get where I am going with this. Thanks Prescripto13, Copeland, and Dorosurei. I have already started the next chapter, get ready with your hankys my peeps cause it's going to be a tear jerker. Also to all my readers, I won't update until I get at least ten reviews. They encourage and help me write faster! I have a two week vacation coming up and I know I will wrire a lot.

College6Tash: It won't take too long for Naruto to catch up to kids his age. Kakashi spends all his time with him, focused on only him. They will both have nightmares for a long time, because the subconscious remembers what the conscious mind forgets. I haven't figured how long this story will continue. It will be day to day for a little while.

Also, I am writing a little side fic to Broken. Something to celebrate Christmas. It's a little bit of a time skip, but not much. Tis' the season, right?! Keep an eye out on my profile for it. I will be called Christmas in Konoha. Yeah, I know that they really don't celebrate Christmas in the Naruto, but hey come on, they have television, telephones, movies, modern plumbing, and electricity, but not cars and guns. Hey wait, can I live there?


	4. Chapter 4: Transcendence

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor make any profit from it

Wow, I wrote this chapter fast! I vowed I wouldn't post until I had at least ten reviews, but I couldn't help it! I have never been so inspired before. Thanks to you, my readers!

**_Chapter Four:_**

**_Transcendence_**

"It's okay little man, daddy's here."

When Naruto woke up warm and safe the second morning, he was confused. He kept expecting to wake up at that bad place with all the mean ladies and the older kids that were mean to him too. The man lying next to him had his arm around him. It felt nice, but sometimes people were nice to him to get him to come near them, then they would hurt him. They always hurt him. Sometimes they made him sleep outside. But still, he felt so warm and comfortable. Would that man hurt him? He got out of the bed and stood in the corner so he could watch him.

He was hungry. He got cold, standing there alone. He tugged at his wet diaper; the urine irritated his rash and it hurt. He wanted it off, but his footed pajamas wouldn't come off. He pulled at the clothing until he was able to yank an arm out then the other. He tried to push it down, but it was stuck. He gave a whine of frustration.

Kakashi heard the noise and awoke; Naruto was not in the bed with him. He looked around the room and spotted him in the corner watching him. He had that look of distrust in his eyes and his pajamas were half off. "What's the matter, pup? Are you okay?" he asked. "You don't have to be afraid of me. I will never hurt you."

He wasn't really expecting the boy to answer him, but he had hoped for some sort of acknowledgement. Sighing in helplessness and frustration, he got out of bed, crouched in front of the boy, and said gently, "Do you need a little help?"

Naruto looked up at him and nodded shyly. "Off… wet…" he said in a timid and hopeful way.

Kakashi smiled at him and pulled the zipper down. He took off his clothes and the diaper, much to the boy's relief. He frowned when he saw how red and blistered Naruto still was. "I think we should stop by the hospital today because this looks real bad." He slathered it with cream and was about to put another diaper when he remembered what he had decided to do last night. He picked up the boy, set him on his feet, than led him to the bathroom. "Daddy's going to show you how to do something that's really cool and then we will eat. You're hungry, right son?"

His little face lit up. "Ungry, yup!"

Kakashi was supposed to meet with the Hokage at eleven that morning, but after eating breakfast and dealing with the chibi, he found himself looking at the clock, which read 9:30. Someone knocked at the door. It was Naruto's new bed. He kept saying, "Fo me? Fo me?" It was the first time he had his own bed. It was very small, so Kakashi was able to set it up in his room. As he looked at the now much smaller space in his room, he thought that maybe they should get a bigger place. There was his family home, but he just wasn't ready to face that yet. He looked over at his new pup, running his small hands reverently over the ninja on his blanket and smiled. _"What an awesome little man,"_ he thought_. "At eleven, he's officially all mine."_

He looked at the clock again, 10:15 now. He still had to take Naruto to see a medic. "Oh well, can't be helped now," he said as he shrugged and began the long ordeal of getting the chibi to leave the house. He could not wait for the day when Naruto was not so afraid to leave the house. He did not want to force the kid, but he also knew it was unhealthy for him to stay indoors so much.

Thirty minutes later, Kakashi walked out of his apartment sucking his bleeding hand and holding on to his son with the other. The little chibi's eyes were red rimmed from crying, but he was happy now. He was going to get to fly with the man and get a new toy.

As Kakashi neared the large three-storied hospital, he began to sweat profusely. He really hated this place. He would much rather do his healing in the safety and comfort of his own home, but there was no help for it. Naruto came first. The poor little guy was in pain every time he wet himself. He also wanted to have a doctor give him a full exam. The boy had been starved, beaten, and who knows what else. He wanted to make sure he was doing the right things in regards to Naruto.

As soon as he entered, he took the chibi off his shoulders and set him down next to him. Naruto grasped his pant leg and followed him to the reception counter. An older woman was operating the station. "Can I help you?" she asked.

"I need a medic to see my son. He has a sever rash."

A cute nurse led him to a small examination room and told him to put the boy on the table. When Kakashi took off Naruto's hooded jacket, she noticed the whisker marks; her flirty manner stopped immediately as she rushed from the room. They waited for an hour before Kakashi got angry. He told the boy to wait one second and stormed out of the room. Spotting a doctor, he seized the man and hissed, "This is a bunch of crap. You're a doctor and I demand you look at my son… right… now…"

The doctor knew who was in that room. Everyone did. He stammered, "Now see here, you cannot force me to look at that little demon."

"Are you so sure? You do know who I am, right?" he said coolly, "You have to ask yourself; who are you more afraid of, a small three-year-old or me? Well?"

The doctor gulped nervously, nodded to the famous copy-nin and followed him to the exam room. The little boy was hiding under the table, hugging his knees and crying. He thought the man left him here in this strange place. When he opened his eyes at the squeak of the door, his heart leapt in shock. He was back. He scrambled out from under the table and threw himself into the man's arms, sobbing in relief. "Dada, ew ere."

Kakashi' heart soared when the boy said dada. He caressed his head, wiped the tears from his cheek and said with a hitch, "I promised you that I would never leave you pup. I'm your daddy." He put Naruto on the table and took off his clothes so the physician could look at him. He held the boy the entire time; watching the doctor with a dangerous look in his eye, daring him to do or say something stupid.

The doctor gave him a written list of his findings. Reading through it, Kakashi wished he could have been surprised. Instead, he felt numb with melancholy. The kid has really suffered a lot in his short life. He crumpled the paper in his hand and threw it away. He never wanted to read a list like that again. Ibiki was probably the only person he knew that had been through worse treatment.

After getting a shot for the infection and some strong cream, they were able to leave, but not before Kakashi swiped a lollipop from the nurse to give to the boy. Sticking it in his mouth, he put him on his shoulders and headed toward the Hokage tower. This was the latest he would ever be. "We will get your toy when I am finished with the paperwork, pup."

They arrived at the tower nearly three hours late. The nin took the boy down from his shoulders and grabbed his sticky little hand. He touched his silver hair, discovering remnants of the lollipop in it and gave a grimace. Looking down at the chibi, he had to smile for there was green dribbling down both corners of his mouth.

The boy pulled the sucker out with a pop and held it towards Kakashi. "Ew wan dada?"

"Umm, no thanks pup. Daddy will pass for now." He gave a chuckle and led to boy to the door.

Everyone kept trying to stop Kakashi when they saw him with the adorable chibi. Too many of the adoring looks tuned into distrust when the discovered the boy's identity. The copy-nin was leaking small amounts of killing intent by the time they finished walking through the building and reached the Hokage's office. He had to stop and breathe deep several times to gain control of himself; he was scaring the poor kid. He just wanted to get adoption papers and get the hell out of there.

He got a sudden horrible sinking feeling when he walked into the office with the boy in his arms. The matron from the orphanage and several counselor members were standing around, clearly waiting for them. "Mah, sorry we are late. I had to take Naruto to the hospital. He had a terrible rash, which was clearly caused by neglect," he said giving the woman a dirty look beneath his mask.

"Don't you dare blame me, all children get rashes from time to time," she huffed in an affronted voice.

"A rash so bad it got infected? I do not think so. He should be able to use the toilet by now. Instead, he was wearing a diaper that was obviously dirty for a long time. That is called neglect and he has done nothing to deserve such abominable and repulsive treatment." Kakashi was yelling by the time he finished saying what was on his mind.

"Well," she sniffed haughtily, "I'll look into it when I take the boy back with me."

Kakashi's face turned white; he turned to the Hokage and stared at him in disbelief. "What is she talking about?" he asked in a deadly whisper, hardly daring to believe what he just heard.

Kakashi saw the deep sadness reflected in his eyes before Sarutobi lowered his head, his hat shielding his eyes. He folded his hands in front of him and said regretfully, "The council has rejected your adoption application. They feel that you are too young to have such a huge responsibility set on your shoulders."

The copy-nin hugged the boy in his arms close to himself. Naruto, ever sensitive to the emotions of people around him, threw his arms around Kakashi's neck and buried his head in his shoulder. He knew something bad was happening. He quivered uncontrollably and gave a soft whine. The sound angered him. "_How dare they scare __**my son**__ like this? How dare they even presume to take __**my son**__ away from me? There is no way fate could be that cruel."_

"You cannot be serious. You cannot take him away from me. I can take care of him. I am not too young for this. I have been killing for this village since the age of seven. Was I too young for that responsibility?" He was too stunned to move. It felt like the worst nightmare he had ever experienced. He had only spent two days with the boy, but he had bonded with him. He thought, _"Why can't they see the anguish this will cause both of us. I can't let him go back to that hellish place. He can't take much more."_

Koharu harshly reprimanded him, "It has nothing to do with your duty as a shinobi. You are a trained killer, not a father."

Sarutobi looked sharply at the council member, "All of us in this room are trained killers and some of are parents too. I believe Hatake is good for the boy."

Danzō stepped foreword and said mildly, "You have always been too soft, Hiruzen. I think I should take the boy. I am capable of protecting him and the demon inside of him." He gazed at Kakashi then and said snidely, "It doesn't matter that you feel that your actions were justified, you attacked an unarmed civilian. You know the shinobi laws, Hatake."

Kakashi bristled; there was something off with this man. "That is the real reason why you are denying me, isn't it?" He did not like Danzō at all and thought that Naruto would be in even greater danger if he went to him. "You're not even a member of the council. Why are you here?" he snapped.

"Watch your tongue. That is none of your business, kid."

Kakashi was about to retort, but the Hokage interjected, "This is getting us no where. We need some time to review all the information and discuss what must be done."

"You cannot allow Naruto to back to "that place", it would be heartless. You know he won't be safe there." He stared at the matron as he said that. She glared at him. "Let him stay with me, please Lord Hokage."

The other elder, Homura, moved in front of the nin and said, "No, not until we have finished our investigation. He will stay at the orphanage until we make a decision. You are absolutely forbidden from entering the premises. You have already attacked that poor woman once. Need I remind you that she is a civilian? Shinobi in this village are to protect our people, not assault them."

The Hokage slowly stood up, walked around his desk, and put his hand on Kakashi's arm. Gravely he said, "There is nothing you can do about this now, you must let them take him. I swear to you that I will do what I can."

"But who will protect him? Who will care for him?" he asked almost to himself. He then shook off the Hokage's arm and strode over to the desk. Setting Naruto on it, he unbuttoned his overalls and took off his shirt. He said not a word to anyone as they watched him in bafflement. Finished, he turned around and pointed to the naked boy. "Look at him, every one of you," he demanded. "There are no bruises, no cuts, nothing except this rash. Now look right here," he said pointing to the boy's back, "See that scar, and this one," then he lifted Naruto's arm, "This one too. He has five broken bones already at three-years-old. Those were no accidents. In one week's time, whether I get him back or not, I will be inspecting him. If I find so much as a scratch on him or that his rash has not been taken care of, I will show you all why I am listed in nearly every hidden village's bingo book."

Danzō become indignant instantly and stepped forward, "Is that a threat, Hatake?"

He responded harshly, "No, that's a promise."

Kakashi redressed the boy, brushed his wispy hair off his forehead, kissed him and picked him up. Then he fixated his gaze at the Hokage and pleaded in a near whisper one last time, "Sir, please reconsider. Don't do this to us." The Hokage just turned away, defeated and miserable, and nodded to the civilian woman.

The matron of the orphanage grabbed Naruto from Kakashi and tried to take him out of the room. He reached out and grabbed the jonin's vest in a death grip then gave out a terrified high-pitched scream. He arched his back away from the woman and tried to get back into Kakashi's arms. "Dada… no… wan dada," he cried. Kakashi clenched his fists, feeling so helpless and angry.

The woman pulled his fingers from the vest and stepped back from the copy-nin. Naruto held his arms out and begged for Kakashi. He began to thrash when she walked away with him towards the door. Panicked, he kicked his legs, screamed, and lashed out. His fingernails dug deep bloody grooves in her cheek while his teeth caused similar injury to her arm. She dropped him to the floor in surprise and pain. He quickly dashed away from her to Kakashi and seized him tightly. "Dada…"

Kakashi picked Naruto up and wrapped his arms protectively around him. He rubbed his back gently then looked at Hiruzen, radiating fury, "You see! This is so wrong. How could you allow them to do this to him?"

"I am sorry Hatake. You cannot do anything about it for now. You need to let her take him back to the orphanage," said Hiruzen regretfully. He knew it was wrong too and he vowed to himself to do something about it as quickly as possible, but his hands were tied at this moment.

After he was able to calm the boy in his arms down, Sarutobi gathered everyone and left him alone to say his goodbyes. He sat with him in the chair, cradled his small body next to his and cried. Naruto was so scared and helpless. All he had ever wanted to do was protect the boy. He never in his life would have ever imagined he could love something this much. It transcended everything he had ever felt before. The ripping pain in his chest made it difficult to breathe. He had to say something, but didn't want it to be a goodbye. He had to say what was in his heart. He took a deep breath then found the right words.

"I am so sorry Minato, I failed you again. I couldn't prevent your death and I couldn't protect your son." Kakashi scrubbed his face in sorrow and tried valiantly to hold back his depression. "I should have known better. I should have known that I am too… too… tainted."

He pulled the confused boy close to him, pulled down his mask and kissed his forehead. "I don't know if it's wrong, but you make me feel…hopeful. Hopeful that I can actually have a future. I will find a way for us to be together. I promise. I just want you to know before I leave; I have found a reason to change whom I used to be and start over new. I am starting to see who I was meant to be. That reason is you."

"You have to go with that lady, son. I will not let you down; I will come for you. I promise you, I will find a way. Don't be afraid, okay, it will not be for long. Don't give up while I work it out." He heard the Hokage returning, so he kissed him one last time and said, "I love you, Naruto."

When the door opened, Kakashi was ready. He handed the child to the Hokage without a word and staring, his eye not once wavering. Sarutobi was about to say something, but before he could, Kakashi body-flickered out of the building.

Sarutobi held the crying child in his arms with great tenderness. He felt older than he had ever felt before. The weight of the world seemed to settle on his shoulders. He called the matron for the orphanage to come in and warned her, "Take good care of this boy. I do not know what your plan is, but I must inform you, it will not work. The Hatake boy is the best person to raise this child and I will do everything in my power to see it happen. Kakashi informed me of the circumstances regarding his attack on you the other day and now that I have seen the scars I can't help but think he was telling the truth."

"There are many people who work there. I had nothing to do with it, but I will look into it."

"See that you do," he said in disbelief of the woman's words. "I will have two Anbu escort you safely back. They will be staying there to protect the boy for a while. I will not allow him to be hurt again on the anniversary of the Kyuubi's attack." After she left, he sat alone in his office for a long time. He pulled out his crystal ball and watched the boy taken safely to the orphanage. The Anbu that carried him did not have an easy time of it, as the boy cried and thrashed the whole way. He fell asleep in exhaustion by the time they arrived. Hiruzen put it away before the child woke up. He did not want to witness the boy's reaction when he realized where he was once again.

He felt old and tired at that moment.

* * *

AN

Yes, if your wondering, Kakashi's words are from The Reason. It's where I got my whole inspiration to write this story.

I know that Kakashi fell hard for Naruto very fast. Too fast as many have said. The thing is, Kakashi has been lonely for so long. He will grasp onto anything that will make him feel alive. Naruto filled a deep aching void in his heart. Ask anyone who had been close to adopting a child, only to have the birth parent change their mind. It is devestating. Yes, I know that that is not exactly the same as a potential adoption takes a long time and the parents to be have time to prepare, but like I said before, Kakashi is at a suicidal point in his life. Deep down, he doesn't want to die and the boy gives him that reason.


	5. Chapter 5: Despair and Redemption

I do not own Naruto

* * *

**_Chapter Five:_**

**_Despair and Redemption_**

_You can be the outcast  
Or be the backlash of somebody's lack of love  
Or you can start speaking up  
Nothing's gonna hurt you the way that words do_

_~Sara Bareilles~_

**Redemption:** the act of saving something or somebody from a declined, dilapidated, or corrupted state and restoring it, him, or her to a better condition

When Kakashi exited the tower, the sun was shining brightly, winking off the waterways in a cheerful manner that seemed to cruelly mock him. All he saw were blue eyes filled with the anguish and accusation from his betrayal. He walked aimlessly, not knowing where he was going and not caring either.

He came out of the blackness to realize he had stopped and widening his eyes, he saw the bar. He desperately wanted to drink until he forgot his little pup, his son. He stood there for a long time torn between the desire to drink into oblivion or to fulfill his oath to Naruto. He took a step forward towards the building then stumbled back in horror. He had made a promise to himself and his son, never again try to solve his problems with alcohol. That only made it worse.

How was it possible to fall in love with something so fast? He should not have been capable of such feeling. He thought that part of his soul was destroyed forever. He did not get to spend a lot of time with the little chibi, but every moment burned itself into his memory, the loneliness and desolation in his eyes when he found him which so matched his own feelings and the terror when he took him back to the orphanage that night. The surprise and pleasure when he came back into the hospital room and didn't abandon him.

He also remembered the first time he laughed when Kakashi raced across the rooftops. He had so many plans to make the kid laugh again. Then this morning when he showed the boy how to use the toilet. The glint of pride when he successfully copied the nin and the way he strutted out of the bathroom made him proud too.

In addition, his fighting spirit, it was there, hidden deep, but it was there. When the copy-nin forced him to go outside, the boy fought back with recklessness and tenacity that Kakashi knew was inside him. He had a lot of his mother inside him. He had been so looking forward to discovering every facet to his personality. It did not matter that Naruto was not his flesh and blood; he was his son. His increasingly shaking hand covered his eye in attempt to control his rage and desperation. He couldn't breathe, not without Naruto. He suddenly had an urge to kill everyone. Why should they be going about their lives when he was so desolate? What did he do to deserve this? Why did they get to be so happy when his world was so bleak and dead?

He looked down at his green-sucker stained hand and clenched it. He could not break down, not here, not with all these people around him. His rage melted away and changed. He stood still and tried to control his rising panic. He just could not break down here. Gone was his tightly controlled mask that everyone saw, all that remained was the raw naked emotion of a broken man. He shoved his tightly fisted hands into his pockets and turned around to see Guy inches from his face.

"Yosh Kakashi, my rival, where is that supremely youthful specimen from yesterday?" he shouted before he got a good look at Kakashi. "I have a gift for… him… What's wrong?" What he saw shocked him. He had never witnessed such pain before.

"He's… he's…gone... they took him away from me, Guy," he stuttered. His eye held a pleading expression that was not lost on the observant shinobi. Guy understood immediately what he needed to do.

"I owe you one, my rival," he said in an undertone then cold-cocked the famous copy-nin of Konohagakure. He quickly caught the now unconscious Kakashi before he hit the ground, threw him over his shoulder and ran away faster than he had ever before. Seconds later, he arrived at his friend's apartment building, going through the window and set him on the couch. He went into the kitchen and made them some tea.

It wasn't long before Kakashi awoke. Rubbing his jaw ruefully, he sent Guy a grateful look. "Thank you. How did you know I was about to lose it?" he asked.

"We've known each other since we were but mere youths. Now tell me what happened." He leaned forward and put a cup of tea in the nin's limp hands then one for himself. His attention never wavered as he looked at the pale nin.

His grave manner was so unlike him, for which Kakashi was grateful to see. While Guy patiently waited, he held the warm cup in his hands for a bit, trying to slow his speeding thoughts. Finally, he answered, "The council refused my adoption request and took my son back to the orphanage. They are using the fact that I "attacked" a civilian to justify their actions, but I just know there is more to it than that."

"Did you? Who did you attack?" he asked in surprise and shock.

"I already told you about her; the matron from the orphanage. When she was about to abuse Naruto, I grabbed her hand and threw her across the room in my anger." When he saw Guy's expression, he defended himself, "It wasn't hard enough to hurt her. Anyway, I could not allow her to harm an innocent child. You've seen him; that evil woman has traumatized him. What else could I do? What can I do?" He looked down at the cup in his hands and said to himself, "I can face the world when I see him smile."

Guy considered what Kakashi said thoughtfully before answering, "I am very happy that you found someone that means so much to you. You know, any man can be a father, but it takes a special person to be a dad. You will get him back my friend. I know it. You need to prove her misdeeds, especially if that is the only reason why they are denying your application. You were justified in what you did. The law clearly allows for defending the weak and powerless and that certainly is the case here."

"How do I prove it? The council forbids me from entering the orphanage. Guy, there is no one there who will protect him. I promised I would keep him safe. If I go there, I may never get him back, but if I don't he could be hurt." Kakashi stood up quickly in suppressed rage and paced back and forth. His fury changed into depression and he sat back down on the couch. He covered his face with his hands before he continued, "What is wrong with me? Everyone I get close to suffers. I thought Naruto was my redemption and that my curse was finally broken."

Guy moved closer to his good friend and gravely replied, "Yes, I know that you have had a lot of tragedy and guilt in your life Kakashi. We all have emptiness inside and questions that do not have any answers. You need someone to blame so you chose yourself. You have to stop that. You know, I believe the Fourth Hokage changed the minimum academy graduation age because of people like us. You were five and I was seven. We were just too young to deal with the reality of a shinobi's life. The death and destruction we witnessed and caused during the war is nothing young kids our age should have ever been a part to. We never learned the proper way to deal with those types of trauma. He hated what it did to you; what it did to all of us."

"It was war, Guy. We did what we had to do. We need to stop speaking of the past and focus on the present. What can I do about my son? Danzō Shimura was there with the council. I cannot help but believe that he is behind all of this. When I was Anbu, we were investigating him, but we were never able to find any proof. The man is very cunning and he holds a lot more power than people think. We believed that he was running some sort of secret paramilitary organization. What if that is the reason why he wants Naruto? What if he wants to turn him into some sort of weapon? I will not allow that man to get a hold of my boy."

Guy gave him a sly smirk, "You may not be allowed to enter the orphanage, but there is nothing forbidding me from doing so." He stood up, thwacked Kakashi hard on the shoulder, and said cheerfully. "You think everyone close to you suffers, huh? I think you just don't realize how many people care for you. Let me show you." The taijutsu master bit his thumb, made rapid hand signs and summoned a few of his messenger tortoises. "All right, I want you guys to find Genma, Kurenai, Asuma, and Hayate. Tell them to meet me here as soon as possible." The tortoises disappeared with a pop, leaving the two men alone.

**~~O~~**

It did not take long for everyone to arrive. Within a half of an hour, everyone had gathered together while Guy explained the whole situation. They made a plan, which actually made Kakashi hopeful. As he looked upon his fellow jonin, he couldn't believe that they were all so willing to help him. He felt so humbled by their show of support. Guy was the first to leave on what he called the "Puppy Protection" mission. He carried a small special bag from Kakashi to give to the boy.

At the orphanage, Naruto was still asleep on a bed the Anbu set him on. The matron fingered the wound on her cheek and the bandaged arm then looked down at him in hatred. It made her angry to see him sleeping there on that bed as if he belonged there. _The little monster shouldn't be here among all these innocent children. What if the demon escapes and kills someone. He should just die already. Danzō needs to hurry up and get the little bastard." _She thought. Her hands itched to strangle him, but she was afraid of what Hatake would do. She wasn't so sure that the Hokage could even protect her from the teenage nin. He was just too deadly. She was just about to take the blanket away from the boy, just for spite, when one of the helpers came in to tell her that a shinobi was at the door. Huffing in frustration, she went to see who was calling.

Guy stood waiting just inside the door. When the matron came, he announced to her loudly, "Good afternoon, my fine woman! I am the youthful Might Guy! I am here to watch over Naruto Uzumaki. No need to worry about having to bother with him for I and my fellow youthful shinobi will be taking over the duties until a final decision has been made!" He gave his most perfect (and obnoxious) nice guy pose with the thumbs up and would not take no for an answer. After arguing for half an hour, she gave in and led him to the locked room. Guy looked around the dreary room then sat down on the edge of the bed and waited for the boy to wake.

The little chibi slowly blinked his eyes open and looked around in confusion. That green man was there and he was smiling at him. He nervously edged away from him. He could hear the happy sounds of children playing in the background and knew where he was, the bad place. He felt so lonely and scared; tears welled in his eyes and soon he began to cry.

Guy moved closer to him and said gently, "Do not worry young Naruto. Your daddy sent me here to watch over you. I promise nothing bad will happen to you." He carefully sat next to him and showed him a little bag. "This is for you. Your daddy asked me to give it to you." He put the bag down between and waited for the chibi's curiosity to get the better of him.

He scooted over and looked into the bag. His tears stopped as his eyes lit up and with a trembling hand, he withdrew his teddy bear. He rubbed his face with the soft fur and inhaled deeply. He had it in the bed last night and it still smelled of his daddy. He smiled wide, hugged it and kissed it softly on the nose. "My dada?" he questioned Guy.

Guy rubbed his head, "He will be here as soon as he can. Me and your daddy's friends will stay with you, okay?"

He pouted and turned his body away, but a second later, afraid of the man leaving him there alone said, "Kay." His daddy liked the man so maybe he was okay. "I ee?"

**~~O~~**

Guy stayed with the boy for six hours. Kurenai arrived that evening to replace him. The young jonin stayed with Naruto together until he wasn't scared of her. Every six hours another jonin came to relieve the other, never leaving the boy alone and never leaving him to the mercies of the Lady in charge or any of her workers. They played with him, fed him, and took care of all his needs. Slowly, he learned to trust the shinobi and like them. They protected Kakashi's most precious treasure because they loved him and the boy as well. They all wished they had a better answer each time the chibi asked for his father. Hayate henged into him to try to make him feel better, but it didn't fool the boy. Naruto's nose was too sensitive.

Kakashi was not having an easy time of it. He had never before put complete faith in others to do something for him. He was set and ready to confront Danzō, but the men put a stop to it immediately. Genma and Hayate held onto his arms while Asuma tried to talk some sense into him. "You cannot become involved in this, Kakashi. You might forever lose your chance to get him back. Do you really want to risk that? Trust in us and our abilities. We will not fail you."

He knew they were right, but it was a bitter pill to swallow. He looked at his son's bed one last time before falling asleep. The nightmares started soon after. It was more intense, more real than ever before. _The smell of acrid smoke and burning flesh filled his nose. The battlefield, littered with the corpses of friends and enemies, called to him. He stepped out into it with the half-crushed body of Obito beside him. _

_He turned to Kakashi and spoke, "Still dancing with your demons?" Blood pooled in the empty eye socket and slowly dripped down to his smiling mouth. "You are a victim of your own creation you know. You chose to relive this over and over." His bloody grin spread across his face in a comical yet gruesome way. "Ooh, now this looks like fun...changing things up are we?" he said pointing down._

_Knowing what he would see, he looked anyways, helpless to do any less. This time it was not Rin standing down there amongst the enemy nin, caught in the ambush. This time it was the small body of Naruto. He was scared and crying as they enemy drew closer. Standing next to him was a younger Kakashi, wild with battle lust. _

_"No," he shouted to his younger self, but it was too late. He watched powerless as his thirteen-year-old self attacked one of the nin who twisted out of the way the last second. Too late, to stop his momentum, he shoved the Chidori through the little boy's chest. The body seemed to fall in slow motion to the ground, dead before it landed. Kakashi watched it all happen, still unable to turn away, "Why do you show me this Obito? You were never a cruel person." He held the small body in his arms and stroked the blonde hairs. His grief was beyond tears, beyond words. He didn't look away from that precious face as Obito spoke again._

_His harsh voice echoed, "You should have known the price of your evil deeds, Kakashi. You will be a slave here until the end of time. You belong here." He mockingly laughed, "Your fate is looking clear is it not Hatake? You dare to love again? I guess you are not the genius you thought you were."_

Waking with a jerk, his body drenched in sweat, he groaned and sat up. His heart was pounding painfully in his chest and his head hurt. He went to the shower and stood in the steaming water for a long time, letting it pound on his back. When he finally got out, he saw the clothes that Naruto was wearing when he first found him lying next to the basket. In anger, he picked them up and took them into the living room. He started a fire and burned them in satisfaction.

* * *

**~~O~~**

Kakashi received reports constantly from his friends, but he missed the boy. Every time he went into his bedroom and saw the small bed, he remembered his pup. Food didn't taste good and the sun just didn't seem to shine as brightly. He and the others worked tirelessly on a solution to his problem. The days crawled by. The nights were even longer.

The matron resentfully allowed their entrance and tried to spy on them. None of them would allow it. They were highly trained shinobi and she was just a civilian. They instead spied on her. They found she was stealing away throughout the day to meet with Danzō. The man was good. They were never able to get close enough to get any useful information. Hayate broke into her office and was able to find evidence of theft. She was even stupid enough to keep records of abuse others had done to Naruto. The council would no longer be able to support the woman and would have to give in to Sarutobi. Although it hurt his heart, it was more than they could have ever hoped to find.

**~~O~~**

On October tenth, the whole orphanage felt tense as if holding its breath. The women evacuated the children early on, but refused to take Naruto with them. The whole village was in mourning for their lost brothers and sisters from the attack three years ago. Bars seemed to overflow with the people who wanted to drown their sorrows in alcohol. Genma was entertaining Naruto at the moment when the mood all changed from anxious to terrified. Although there were Anbu stationed along the perimeter, there were not enough of them. A small side door left "unlocked" let in the drunken rabble.

They ran through the hallways destroying everything they met. The refrigerator lay on the floor and tables were overturned. They even threw a couch out the window. Then they started a fire in one of the classrooms, which quickly spread down the hallways towards the children's bedrooms. The intoxicated villagers were screaming for the blood of the monster that killed their families, the monster that lived inside the newly turned three-year-old Naruto Uzumaki. While the Anbu was trying to control the horde, Genma scooped up the boy in his arms and raced out of the building. He wasn't worried at all. It wasn't even him. He had made a clone much earlier in the day. This what they had hoped would happen. This would give the council the irrefutable proof they needed of the unsuitability of the orphanage as a place for Naruto to live.

Kurenai and several Anbu who were loyal to the Hokage had been concealing themselves within to get more proof of the woman's treachery. Now they had it. When Danzō wouldn't take the boy immediately, she told the villagers how to get in and told them exactly where he was. There were not able to get anything watertight on Danzō unfortunately, but now they were on to his mechanisms. They would be watching him closely from now on.

**~~O~~**

The real Genma and Naruto were safely across the village waiting in a safe prearranged location playing a little game of tag, when he stopped and scooped him up. He took the senbon out of his mouth and blew a raspberry on his belly. "Do you want Uncle Genma to take you to see your daddy, little guy?" he joyfully asked the giggling boy when he saw Guy approach from a distance.

The chibi bounced in his arms and clapped his hands, "Yup, want my daddy! Is he comin'? Is he comin' now?" Genma nodded to the chibi's delight.

Guy moved closer and asked, "Were you followed? Did everything go as planned? Did we get all the proof?" He stared at the boy like a starving man. His arms twitched several times as if he was preventing himself from grabbing the small boy.

"I am very happy to say that that hellhole is on its way to becoming nothing but ashes. The Hokage already has another building set aside as housing for all of the orphans and someone new to take charge. No one has been hurt; well, except for a few villagers who tried to take on your old Anbu squad. They really are efficient," he said with a smile, "Kakashi Hatake."

The copy-nin removed his henge, grinned at Genma beneath his mask, and with a soaring heart, pulled the little boy into his arms. "Happy Birthday. Did you miss me son?" he asked as he kissed and hugged him.

Naruto looked in surprise at the masked shinobi. He was no longer the nice green man; he had the silver hair, the one dark eye and the smell that could only belong to one special person, "Daddy!" he squealed in exhilaration. He grabbed him hard and buried his face in his neck. "You stay wit me now?"

Kakashi didn't care who was watching, he wrapped his arms tightly around the boy and let the tears flow. "Yeah pup, I'm staying with you. I could never make it through this world without you, I just wouldn't have a clue how to. We are going to the tower right now and make the Hokage sign those papers right now." He turned around to see Guy, Asuma, Kurenai, Hayate, and Genma standing there, they all had huge smiles on their faces. They shouted and cheered. For once, the loud noises did not scare Naruto.

Asuma smirked and said, "No, what you meant to say is that WE are all going to the tower, and WE are all going to make my old man sign those papers." The four other jonin nodded their heads in agreement and took off together.

"Party at Kakashi's place," yelled Hayate.

"A birthday party for the little chibi!" shouted Kurenai.

* * *

**~~O~~**

The Hokage was waiting for them when they arrived at his office window. He let them in and presented Kakashi with the adoption papers. "Excellent work," he said proudly to them all. "I knew you all would be able to pull it off." Kurenai blushed at the complement. "I have been trying for so long to find the boy a better place. None of the homes he went to worked out. I had no idea that woman would send him to such places. Each one was worse than the next. The boy was feared and hated too much."

Asuma asked, "Why didn't you let Kakashi have him in the first place? You are the Hokage after all."

Hiruzen sighed at his son. He never did understand. "You know that I answer to the council somewhat. If I did not, then I would be a despot. Usually they do everything for the good of the village. Danzō has a lot of influence over the ninja and civilian council members. I was forced to do it. I regret now that I did not just sign the paperwork without telling them about it, but I had no idea they would object. He is gaining a lot of power over them. Kakashi, I know you have retired from the Black Ops, but I need your help. I have no right to ask this, but we are very short on shinobi in the village. We really need to find out what that man is up too and stop him. I would like you to consider becoming a regular jonin. I would not send you on any long term missions. I also know of a new genin that will be able to help you with Naruto. He is at your place right now. Do not make any decisions this minute. Take some time off to think about it and spend it with your new son. Go home, all of you."

Naruto perked up; he placed his hands on each side of Kakashi's face, turned it to face his, and then demanded, "Home now, yup daddy."

"Yeah, home little man," he agreed softly and with feeling.

They left the tower and raced across the rooftops towards Kakashi's apartment, which was ablaze with light. Upon entering, they found the genin had decorated the place for Naruto's birthday on the Hokage's orders. Also waiting there was a very angry Tsume. "Kakashi Hatake," she yelled, "You should have asked for my help. I told you that we were friends. If one of my brats were in trouble, you woulda helped 'em right?"

"Y-yes of course," he stammered in embarrassment. He felt like a young school kid being lectured in front of the class. The feeling was only made worse when Asuma snickered and Kurenai whispered in his ear. _"No doubt about it, that woman is downright scary," _he thought.

"Don't ever forget it again, boy" she snarled then yelled to everyone, "Oi, lets get this birthday started already. Hana, Kiba, get in here." The kids came in from the bedroom where Kiba had been napping and Hana reading. As soon as he and Naruto spotted each other, they jumped in excitement.

"Happy Birthday, Naruto! Guess what? I got you a ninja action figure with a ninja hound. We can play together!" As the copy-nin watched his son and fellow shinobi devour insane amounts of sugar in the form of birthday cake, he could not help but think, _"My world is finally complete."_

* * *

AN

To all my readers, sorry for freaking you all out on that last chapter. I just had to end this one easy because I didn't want my little chibi to suffer more. You may have noticed that Naruto-chan's speech is a bit better. Kakashi's friends spent several days with him, talking to him and housebreaking him (potty training lol). Oh and who could the little genin be, hmm? Stay tuned, we will return right after these commercial messages!


	6. Chapter 6: The Will of Fire

I do not own Naruto, nor do I unfortunity earn any money from it. SOB!

* * *

**_Chapter Six:_**

**_The Will of Fire_**

_My world is finally complete._

Several weeks later, Kakashi still had not given the Hokage an answer. A big part of him wanted to resume his work as a shinobi of the village, but the other part of him did not want to leave the boy. He was just too fragile yet. He still had not completely recovered. He was happy the night he came home, but he still often flinched whenever Kakashi would approach him too fast. He could tell that Naruto wanted affection, but he was afraid of it at the same time. _"It was stupid of me to believe that just by bringing him home, he would be magically cured,"_ he thought.

He finally had some support with the genin, Iruka Umino. Oddly enough, his friends were always bugging him about his little pup. They were asking to take him with them. Genma insisted that the boy call him uncle as did Guy and Hayate. One night he was pondering their attitudes and the only thing he could come up with was that they were all lonely and the little chibi seemed to fill the emptiness. He understood that feeling. Ever since the boy came into his life, the darkness within his soul seemed to lessen. The boy was sunshine, plain and simple. The wonder in his eyes at each new discovery in life filled Kakashi with light. It definitely wasn't always easy, but it was worth it.

Although there had been no further threats from Danzō, he was not forgotten. Anbu were tailing him night and day. They felt that they might be close to discovering all his schemes. He had a meeting with the Hokage scheduled today. Maybe the investigation was over, he hoped. He would accept a jonin position if that meant he would get the pleasure of killing Danzō.

**~~O~~**

Naruto was currently at the park with Iruka watching him. That little genin was a lifesaver for Kakashi. His little chibi would often go to great lengths to remain in control and avoid feeling helpless. He was disobedient, defiant, and argumentative almost as often as he was sweet, caring and adorable. Just this morning, Kakashi had been trying to get the boy to take a bath, which led to a huge meltdown.

_They had both just woken up and eaten breakfast, when Kakashi told Naruto, "Put your plate in the sink then you are having a bath."_

_"No, don't wanna baff. I wanna play wit my ninga," he said stubbornly._

_"No pup," he patiently explained, "You need to take a bath first. You didn't take one yesterday and you are starting to smell a little ripe."_

_His little fists clenched and his mouth tightened. "No, don't wanna baff!" he screamed and pushed his plate onto the floor. The resulting crash must have triggered a bad memory because a second later, he was sitting on the ground with his hands around his knees, staring into space, and mumbling, "I sorry, I sorry. Don hurt."_

_Kakashi sat on the floor next to him and spoke softly. "Take and big breath, nice and slow, son. No one is hurting you. You are safe here. You are just remembering things that happened before. It is okay; it happens to daddy sometimes too. Look around, son, do you see me?" he pulled the teddy bear from off the chair and set it in the boy's arms. "Feel your teddy, Mr. Kuma-chan. You didn't have it back then son, remember? You see, you are not in that bad place anymore. You are home with daddy."_

_Naruto lifted his hand and hesitantly stroked the soft fur. Kakashi's gentle voice began to seep in, dragging him back to the real world. His body relaxed the he blinked and looked up at the nin with a frown. Kakashi could see the questions and anger in his eyes. He wiped the boy's face with his hand the put his arm around his shoulder. "You can ask me anything and I'll try to answer, son."_

_"Why daddy? Why dey hurt me? Why dey hate me?"_

_"How can anyone answer that question? Why are some people cruel?" he thought. "I don't know. Sometimes people do mean things for no reason. Sometimes they are hurt or scared and just want others to feel the same pain. You have never done anything wrong. You are a good boy and you deserve love. I will not let anyone hurt you again. You are safe with me."He looked around at the broken pieces of the plate on the floor. "You not mad? I was bad and boke da pate. You hate me daddy?" His eyes filled with tears at the thought and his hands wrung the bear nervously._

_Kakashi set the boy in his lap and stroked his hair, "No way, pup. It is okay to get angry. Breaking the plate was a naughty thing to do; yes, but that does not mean that you are a bad boy. I still love you, no matter how many plates you break. However, that does not mean I want you to destroy our things. You need boundaries."_

_"What dat?"_

_"Boundaries are rules that parents make for their children to keep them safe. It is a way of saying I love you and care about your welfare and of teaching consequences to your actions. It will help you become a good man."_

_"Huh?"_

_"It means you will get a time-out if you misbehave," he said dryly._

He was relieved when Iruka showed up. Naruto really seemed to like the boy and wasn't afraid of him. They both could sense the genin's inherent kindness and compassion. When Kakashi let him in, he told him about the bath and the incident after. Iruka then walked into the apartment with a big smile for the chibi, "Hey little brother, do you want to go to the park today? Maybe we can find some of your friends to play with."

* * *

**~~O~~**

"Brover, you here!" Naruto's face lit up as he jumped up and ran to the older boy with a huge smile. He had started calling the boy, brother from the moment he met him. "We go now to park?" He wrapped his arms around the boy's waist and hugged him.

Iruka shyly hugged him back then said, "You will need a bath today. Do you want to take it now or when we get back? If you decide to do it later, you can't change your mind and refuse, okay?"

"Affer, please Ruka. Don wan take one now."

"After is fine," he said, "But look at what I brought for you." He reached into his bag and pulled out a big bottle of bubble bath. He ruffled the chibi's blonde head and handed him the bottle. "Put it in the bathroom and we'll go."

Iruka took the boy to the park to play with Kiba allowing Kakashi to unwind for a while. Before they left, he summoned Guruko and Shiba to go with them. There was no way he would leave thhis pup with just a genin to guard him.

Naruto was very sensitive to his feelings, so he needed to recharge before the boy came home. He was currently cleaning the apartment when he caught a whiff of some unpleasant aroma. He found it under the boy's bed. Naruto was hording food again. With a small sigh, he cleaned up the food. Hopefully, the chibi would soon realize that Kakashi would not starve him. Once he finished cleaning, he left the apartment. He had to meet with some his old comrades in Anbu. They had important things to discuss, specifically a traitor named Danzō.

Naruto searched the park until he found Kiba. He ran over to him in yelling, "Kiba, Kiba dare you are! Pay wit me, Kiba."

They played happily for quite some time, and then began to roughhouse with each other. Eventually Naruto got hurt, which caused him to get mad and yell crossly, "You mean, Kiba. I hate you."

Iruka came over and soothed the upset boy while Naruto watched on angrily. Once the boy was calm, Iruka turned to Naruto, took him by the hand and led him to a tree. He pulled out a kunai and stabbed a chunk of bark from the tree. "You see this hole?" he asked, "The tree will never be the same. When you are angry and say mean things, it makes a scar like this tree. You can say you are sorry, but the scar remains, Naruto. Friends are very precious. They make you smile and be happy. They help you to be successful. They open their hearts to you."

Iruka drew him into his arms and hugged him, "I know you were hurt, but knowing what it feels like to be hurt is exactly why we try to be kind to others. Ninjas in Konoha must have a will of fire Naruto; the strong will to protect Konoha. Because of that will, everyone in the village is family. We protect our family, not hurt them. That's what the Hokage taught me."

"That mean Kiba my brover too? I want Kiba to be my brover like you." Naruto ran off to apologize to the quick-tempered Inuzuka. They began to play in the sandbox when Iruka heard his name called. He turned around to see his teammates, Mizuki and Ayumu approaching him.

With a good-natured wave, Mizuki said, "Hey, there you are. Where have you been? We have been doing all kinds of D rank missions without you and you haven't been to any of our training sessions."

"The Hokage asked me to take a solo mission for awhile. I've been babysitting him," he said pointing at Naruto. "His father has been doing some important work lately. As for training, well sorry about that, it couldn't be helped right now."

While Ayumu caught Iruka's attention, Mizuki glared at the little boy. "That's a laugh, he is an orphan, Iruka; he doesn't have any family just like you."

Mizuki's little jab hurt Iruka, but he didn't let it show. He started to turn around to check on Naruto, when Ayumu practically shouted, "Who's his father, Umino?"

Distracted, Iruka turned back to face her and said, "Oh uh, he was adopted by Kakashi Hatake a couple of weeks ago."

Ayumu's face turned a little white and Mizuki had an odd glint in his eye. They both said, "The famous copy-nin, Kakashi of the Sharingan?"

_"They are really acting odd,"_ thought Iruka. They peppered him with questions every time he tried to turn around. Just as he began to get suspicious, he heard Kiba cry. He twisted his body to see the boy lying on the ground and Naruto launch himself at a larger boy. It was Ayumu's little brother. Naruto had somehow knocked the boy to the ground and was sitting on his chest punching, scratching and screaming with all his might.

Kakashi's ninken began to bark furiously. Iruka pointed at them, "You get Tsume and you get Kakashi. I'll handle this." The genin then ran over and pulled Naruto off the boy. He tried to lunge at the little boy, but Iruka pushed him away. "What's going on here?" he yelled. "Why are you fighting with a three year old and a four year old?"

"He started it!" he sullenly pointed at Naruto. "The little punk thought he was tough and could take me on." Ayumu came over, put her arms around her brother, and glared at Iruka.

"That's not true!" yelled Kiba, getting up angrily from the ground. "That boy came over and tripped Nar'to on purpose then he laughed an said he deserved it. That boy called Nar'to a little demon an said he shouldn't come where he wasn't wanted an leave the park an never come back. Then he pushed me down when I tole him to leave us alone. He was gonna hit me, then Nar'to said he would protect me and then he pushed that boy down." He pointed and snarled at the older boy, "You were mean to us."

Mizuki smirked, then snidely commented, "Well, what do you expect from that kid. He is just a little loser. You know what he is."

Iruka's head whipped up to look at his friend, "Mizuki, don't be that way. We are not supposed to talk about that. He is just a little boy. It is our duty as shinobi to look after the weak and defenseless."

Ayumu shouted back, "Iruka, who are you gonna believe? My brother wouldn't lie. I'm gonna tell my father what that brat did."

A new voice joined in, "Yes, please do. I would like to meet the man who teaches his children to pick on toddlers. You all run along and fetch him; I will be here waiting."

Iruka looked in relief at the jonin. The two other genin turned white and hurried away, mumbling under their breath. Naruto's face lit up, "Daddy!" Kakashi held out his arms and picked up the boy. "Daddy, I was bad t'day. I hit dat boy and den I hit 'em gain. Ruka said we posed to be fambly with everone inna village."

"You weren't bad, little brother," said Iruka looking up at him. "You were protecting your friend. That is the will of fire."

Naruto's face scrunched up and got anxious. "You not mad at me daddy? Da peepole at my ole home says I not posed to touch no one."

Kakashi ruffled his hair and said, "You do not live there anymore, pup. You live with me now. Your name is Naruto Uzumaki Hatake, the son of Kakashi Hatake. You live by my rules now; and my rules state that anyone who abandons their friend is trash. I am proud of you for being brave and standing up for Kiba. It is not good to hurt the people in our village, but it is worse to allow someone to harm your friends."

**~~O~~**

Iruka and Kakashi let the boys play for a while longer until Tsume showed up. The two nin walked the boy home. Iruka could not help but notice the mean glares they kept getting from the villagers. He glanced down at the boy and felt bad. He was walking with his shoulders hunched and his head down. The boy was too young to have to experience this.

"Hey little brother, want to learn a great ninja song?"

"Ninga song? Wow, yup, yup!"

"It goes like this: We are fighting dreamers, Heading for the top. Fighting dreamers, Fighting without a care in our appearance. Fighting dreamers, Fighting for what we believe in. Oli oli oli oh, just go my way!"

"You learn that song and sing it loudly, little brother. Someday, if you want to, you will be a shinobi for the Land of Fire. Hold your head up with pride and ignore everyone. Someday they will see you for what an awesome guy you are." By the time they had arrived at the apartment, Naruto felt better. Kakashi didn't. The boy sang the song VERY loud and **all** **the way** home. His ears were ringing. He gave a disgruntled look to the genin, who blushed and sheepishly scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"Sorry," he mouthed.

* * *

Kakashi left soon afterwards to meet with the Hokage then went to a very secret meeting with several Anbu members. They were finally drawing up plans for the Danzō problem. He had accepted the position as a jonin for the leaf so he could be involved in the mission. Even though he was no longer Anbu, he was placed in charge. Danzō was so going down. The biggest problem was how. The man was powerful, so they couldn't just make him easily disappear.

The four Anbu; Cat, Bear, Crane, and Weasel, that sat at the table were very familiar to Kakashi. He had worked with most at some point or another. He had been a mentor to Cat not long ago. He trusted the man with his life. Weasel was new and very young, but talented. He had a grudge to settle with Danzō too. Apparently, the old man had been threatening the Uchiha clan.

Cat leaned forward; "The Hokage can send Danzō out on a diplomatic mission somewhere and he could be "ambushed" by some rouge nin."

"No," said Kakashi quickly. "There would be too many variables in that scenario. We would not know how many root members he could possibly have accompany him or following him. We will only have one shot at this. If it fails, he would be onto us then it would become too difficult to get close."

Crane said, "What about poison?"

Kakashi shook his head, "It would be difficult to infiltrate his household to get the poison in and then somehow ensure he takes it and no one else. The man is a very adept shinobi. He would most likely detect the poison even if we did manage to get in his house. Again, Danzō would be alerted to us." Kakashi reminded them, "Remember, he has to lose the support of the people for this mission to be a success."

Weasel spoke quietly, "The question we need to ask ourselves is how you get people who are loyal to you to despise you? There are many who support his militant ideals within the council."

Bear's deep voice rumbled, "Prove Danzō to be a traitor. Publically oust him."

Kakashi shook his head, "That would work for a lot of people in the village, but he might be able to defend himself to everyone. He is a very sly man, like I said."

Bear looked at each of them, piercing them with his gaze. "Insanity," he said simply. "If everyone thinks he was a nut-job, he would lose support real quick."

Crane perked up, "Can you do that?"

"Some of my earlier techniques were known to break a man permanently. That's why I don't use them anymore. It makes it somewhat difficult to interrogate someone who has lost his or her mind. You do not get any answers that way." He looked over at Weasel, "I've heard that you have a strong affinity for genjutsu. With my techniques added to yours we could drive him insane fairly quickly."

As Crane edged away from Bear discretely, Kakashi looked at him with open admiration. "I would not be surprised if they make you head of the torture and interrogation squad real soon, my friend."

Crane laughed, "Yeah, because you suck as a regular Anbu. I mean really, you are almost six and a half feet tall. No one in this village is close to your height. Kinda hard to be anonymous."

"Shut it Crane," Bear said while smacking the nin on the back of her head. "So what we need is a nice public arrest. I will use your genjutsu skills after I have worn him down, Weasel. While Danzō awaits trial, he will be placed deep within the confines of the Anbu headquarters and under my care. We will have him gibbering like a baboon inside of a week." He gave a dark chuckle then slapped his hands together and rubbed them, "This is gonna be fun."

Kakashi looked at him gravely, "Do not make the mistake of underestimating him. He is ruthless and holds a lot of power. We do not even know the full extent of root and how far it reaches. I am waiting on one more report from the Hokage then we will begin this mission."

Weasel nodded, "He is all that, but he still needs to die before something worse happens. Things are getting dire within my clan due to his interference."

Kakashi dismissed everyone save for Weasel. Once everyone departed, he leaned towards the young Anbu. "What is going on?"

Weasel removed his mask and spoke, "I believe that my clan is planning a coup d'état with Danzō. He has approached me on several occasions and has even threatened the life of my little brother. He has of yet to speak directly about anything, but I am quite adept at reading between the lines."

"This is very serious, Itachi. Have you spoken with the Hokage about all of this?"

"Yes, we have spoken. The Hokage is trying to work with my clan, but I believe that it may soon be too late. You do realize what will happen if it comes to pass?"

Kakashi's face grew somber. "It will tear the village apart and then lead to war."

"Exactly." said Itachi.

"We need to move as soon as possible."

Kakashi got up to leave at Itachi's nod. "Come by my place, we can discuss this further after we get rid of Danzō. I should be getting the last bit of information tonight and then we make our move."

As Kakashi walked home, he stepped lightly. His mood could not get any better. He loved being a shinobi for Konohagakure. Maybe he would consider the Hokage's offer to become a sensei. That way he could be with his son and still work as a nin. As long as he didn't get any idiots for genin… _"Too bad Iruka already had a sensei,"_ he thought.

* * *

AN

Sorry everyone, but I scrapped my Christmas story. It was just way to sappy for my tastes, but I didn't have the heart to make it darker. I wrote almost six pages too (sad face) on the other hand, I saved quite a bit of it to put in Broken.

In case you have not guessed:

Bear is Ibiki Moreno

Cat is Tenzo/Yamato

Weasel is Itachi Uchiha (I'm changing his age to 15 because 10 is too young)

Crane is a random OC (Just wanted 4 Anbu members)

Ayumu is also an OC (You won't see her again, just didn't to say "the girl" all the time)

One last thing, sorry if you were waiting on Danzō to get his. It's coming next chapter. I wanted one of just him. Might even do it through his point of view just for fun. I have a slight habit of making things like this rated M, so I got to be careful. Oh Yeah, that will of fire quote from Iruka did come from the Anime. Sorry, but I had to use it as I could never do better myself. Why mess with a good thing!

Ja Ne


	7. Danzō

Disclaimer: I still do not own Naruto

**_Chapter Seven:_**

**_Danzō_**

_'The true measure of a shinobi is not how he lives but how he dies. It's not what they do in life, but what they did before dying that proves their worth.'_

_-Jiraiya_

**Konohagakure **

The weak early morning light barely touched the village of Konohagakure, its civilian residents coming slowly awake. The shinobi in it already up and about in the cool crisp air, training or preparing for missions. One such shinobi was doing just that. It was only a D rank, but what a great time it was for him. While most; if not all, of his fellow genin would hate to have such a mission, he was thankful. What they didn't know was that the greatest shinobi in the village would be giving him some private training to make up for it. He even said that a few of his friends would probably join them.

_"Imagine that,"_ thought Iruka, _"to be given training by Kakashi, Guy and who knows who else. I am the luckiest guy ever."_ He continued his walk with anticipation. He thought of the little chibi, Naruto and smiled to himself. He had been teaching the boy kanji and giving him lessons in various school subjects. The boy absorbed it all like a sponge, most likely because it was the first time anyone had ever paid attention to him before Kakashi adopted him. _"I should become a teacher,"_ he jokingly thought to himself. He stopped walking and pondered that sudden thought. _"I should become a teacher. I could teach children how to love and respect this great nation of ours and pass on the will of fire."_ He started walking again, his mind filled with new possibilities.

**Kakashi's Apartment**

Naruto woke up very excited. His daddy told him that Iruka was coming to spend the day with him and was going to take him to see Kiba. The sun hadn't even begun to rise yet when he jumped on top of the copy-nin, shouting at the top of his little leather lungs, "Uppy, uppy sweepyhead."

Kakashi, used to this type of wake up call by now, pulled the covers over his head and rolled over. "Wait for the sun to raise at least, pup."

Naruto, not to be discouraged, went to the foot of the bed and crept under the covers. He wriggled up to Kakashi and dug his little fingers into his daddy's side, "Teekel teekel, daddy. Ge-up!"

"I can't," said Kakashi, trying not to laugh, "I'm sleeping."

Naruto clambered out of the covers and peeled the copy-nin's eye open. "You wake now, daddy?" he asked in a whisper.

Kakashi snuck his hands around the boy's waist and hefted him up in the air above him then lowered him and blew a big wet raspberry on his belly. The squealing chibi and the laughing nin played in the bed until the boy's stomach grumbled loudly. Kakashi grabbed the giggling Naruto by the ankles and carried him into the kitchen upside down. Flipping Naruto over; he set the boy in the chair.

As Kakashi began to make breakfast, he began to whistle in a jaunty way.

"Why you happy daddy?" asked Naruto.

The nin answered, "Because today, daddy is going to put a bad guy away." His usual cool attitude was replaced with glee this morning. All information was finally gathered and everything was in place. In an hour he would be stationed outside the Hokage's tower to witness the downfall of Danzō. He couldn't wait. The man was so going down! "Kurenai and Iruka will be staying with you a lot for the next week or so during the day while I am busy. Be good for them, pup and no temper tantrums. Before I go, I need you to sing a little song for daddy that Umino taught you."

"I gotta leave the house with Kur-nai?" he asked very concerned.

Kakashi sighed, "No, she will stay here with you, but if for some reason she needs to leave, I want you to not make too much of a fuss. Remember son, she is a very powerful kunoichi and can protect you very well." Iruka was the only one who could get the boy out of the apartment without getting him stressed out.

He started to whine, but at Kakashi's stern look, stopped. "Kay daddy, you give me Bull?" He grinned after Kakashi summoned his ninken for him. He burrowed his face in the massive dog's neck and asked, "You wike my singin' daddy?"

He lied, "Sure pup and I know someone who is really going to love it."

**Danzō's House**

When Danzō awoke that morning, he was not a happy man. It was the end of the month which meant that there should have been a certain report waiting on him to peruse, a report of all the orphans under the care of the head matron from the orphanage._ "Damn woman," _he thought, _"If only she would have been patient a little longer and not been so greedy than I could have gotten hold of the Uzumaki brat."_

After dressing and eating breakfast, he had one of the root operatives bring him another report from his training program. He waved over one of his root operatives. "This one," he said pointing to the report. "He has artistic talent and good chakra control already. I think we should increase his training; we could use one that will be good with seals. He is around four years old now." He handed the picture to the nin, "His name is Sai." He looked through the other reports and not seeing anything of particular import, threw them away. He kept thinking of the now ex-head matron. "_She knows too much and now she is a liability. I can't risk it."_

He called in another of his operatives. "She is a threat. You know of whom I speak. I want her dealt with immediately." The nin nodded and disappeared in a gust of air. Danzō smiled. Today was going to be a good day. He had a meeting at the tower then another with the Uchiha clan council.

**Konohagakure**

As he left his house, he had a nagging feeling that something was about to happen. As a shinobi, he did not ignore that feeling. He looked carefully around in distrust, as he got closer to the tower. There seemed to be more hidden Anbu around than normal. He turned the corner to see that Hatake whelp leaning against the building with an air of apathy.

"Danzō," greeted Kakashi impudently.

"Ah, Kakashi-kun, how is fatherhood treating you?" He thought that the Hatake boy was weak now. He saw the way he pleaded for the boy to the Hokage. Emotion like that makes a nin pathetic and ineffectual. _"A shame really; he was once a powerful asset to the village. Now he is fainthearted," _he thought.

The insult was not lost on Kakashi. He gave the old man one of his eye smiles, "Oh, quite well actually. Naruto is going to become an excellent shinobi someday. He has a quick mind now that he is in a caring home. It's a good thing too, or he could have turned into a devastating weapon, right?"

Danzō refused to give him any reaction and turned to go around the copy-nin, but halted when he heard a very familiar voice behind an Anbu weasel mask announce, "Danzō Shimura, you are wanted for questioning for treason against Konohagakure. The charges are as follows: the disappearance of twenty-six children from Konohagakure, Iwagakure, Kirigakure, and Sunagakure, incitement of insurgency against Konohagakure, bribery, extortion, and murder." The masked Anbu continued while Danzō was surrounded. "You will come with us into Anbu custody. Any attempts at escape will be considered as an admission of guilt and you will immediately be dealt with extreme prejudice. Anyone attempting to aid you will be considered an accomplice and will be dealt with in the same manner."

Kakashi watched smugly as Itachi read the list of crimes to Danzō. He openly smirked at the man after Ibiki placed chakra inhibitors on his wrists then led him away. Quite a crowd gathered to witness his downfall. Several members of the council that were milling about moved to protest, but the Anbu escort intercepted them. The Anbu in a bear mask reminded them, "Anyone, and I mean anyone, attempting to aid Shimura will be considered an accomplice in his crimes." Everybody backed up quickly.

**Anbu Headquarters**

A little while later, Danzō was sitting in a secure cell within the bowels of the Anbu headquarters. He got up, paced back and forth calmly, all the while thinking of revenge against those "Konoha Dogs". He thought, _"They dare provoke me? They clearly do not know who they are antagonizing. They will pay." _He knew it was only a matter of time before some of his root operatives would come. He had several planted within the Anbu black ops for several months now.

Unfortunately for him, what he did not know was that the Hokage and Anbu captains already knew that there were spies among them. They also knew the seal on their tongues of all root members. Too bad for Danzō; all black ops members had to report for physicals today before they were allowed to be on active duty. They had discovered three root members thus far.

When the door to Danzō's cell opened, he smiled haughtily at Bear. "Well well, what have we here? So, you think you are man enough to play with me." The Anbu said nothing, just nodded his head and held out his hand for Danzō to follow him. "Let's do it then." They led him away to the interrogation room.

As they entered the room, Danzō said, "Do you honestly believe that I am guilty of some nefarious deeds? If I was; do you actually think I would tell you anything?"

Ibiki removed his mask to expose his scarred continence. He smiled and chuckled maliciously. "I have to say, I hope not. It is not that much fun when people give up too easily." His voice turned harsh, "There is nothing worse than a traitor to our village. Your corruption knows no bounds does it?"

Danzō sat in a chair at a large table and tranquilly replied, "I am not a traitor; I am a patriot. I only want Konohagakure to be the most powerful of all hidden villages."

Ibiki sat down across from the old man and studied him as though he would a new and particularly repulsive bug he had just discovered. With a look of barely contained disgust he said, "You wish to accomplish this by murdering children? You are no patriot. You are perfidious and a vile excuse for a human being. The time for your little speeches is over. I want to know the exact number of root operatives you have."

"I do not know what you are talking about."

Ibiki smiled, "And so it begins." He flashed through a series of hand seals and summoned a torture chamber. It enclosed around them, then chains wrapped tight onto Danzō's arms and legs. "Are you ready to tell me everything?" he asked.

"Pah, you cannot do anything to me. The council will have your head if there is as much as a scratch on me. Even if you have a medic heal me, there would still be traces left," he sneered, "I will tell you nothing."

Ibiki said not a word as he took off his armor and shirt. Danzō saw the long faded bruises that dotted his arms when his bare chest was revealed. "This is from a talk I had with a very stubborn man last week. Sadly he is no longer with us." He gave a pained look for a second then smirked, "It does not mark you old man; it marks me. Now who do you think can withstand more pain; you or me?"

An hour later, Danzō thought his arms and legs had been ripped out of their sockets. He had to bite his lips to prevent himself from screaming for mercy. Somehow, he was able to raise his head to shoot Ibiki a glare. When he saw the smug man's blissful smiling face, he quelled; the sadistic bastard was enjoying the pain. True fear caressed his heart for the first time that day. He could no longer hold it in; he screamed. Ibiki laughed in pleasure at the delicious sound.

He released the jutsu, but asked Danzō no questions this time. Across the room, the door opened and Itachi walked in; his eyes were red with the three black tomoe. Danzō was instantly caught in the genjutsu because he was too weak mentally and physically from the previous torture. He found himself strapped to a cross with the Uchiha standing across from him. He told himself repeatedly that it was not real, but still the genjutsu would not abate.

The katana pulled from Itachi's scabbard made a very real metallic ring ("_It's not real," _he told himself). The katana thrust into his stomach _(_"_It's not real") _with an incomprehensible stab of pain, then slowly pulled out _(_"_It's not real")_. It felt so real. His blood splattered ("_It's not real")_ to the ground in a crimson pattern as the wound _(_"_It's not real")_ opened wide and his intestines fell out. **"IT'S NOT REAL!"** he roared out, breaking the genjutsu.

The phantom pains in his stomach made walking very difficult for Danzō as he was led back to his cell. As Itachi locked and sealed the door, he turned to Kakashi, who had been waiting. The copy-nin set something on a small table, opened a grate on the door, and switched the device on. Naruto's voice came out of it, off key and very, very loud. _"We are fie-ing dweamers, headin for da top, Fie-ing dweamers, Fie-ing wit-owe a care for our pearence, fie-ing dweamers, fie-ing for what we bewieve in, dus go my way, wry here wry now. BANG!" _Knowing that they would be back in a few hours, Danzō lay on his cot to attempt meditation; but it did not work. That song was too irritating.

Later that evening, after another long torture session, an Anbu brought Danzō back to his cell and gave him a tray of food, which he refused to eat. He could not detect any poison, but decided not to risk it. He had plenty of allies, but he had to wait until they were able to release him. He felt confidant, even after Itachi walked in.

He casually leaned against the opposite wall. "Are you going to eat that?" Itachi asked and pointed to the tray of food.

Danzō said coldly, "Do you think I am foolish? It would be unwise of me to eat or drink anything you would give me."

Itachi just shrugged his shoulders then picked up Danzō's plate and began to pick food off it with his fingers and slowly eat it.

Even though the food smelled appetizing, he would not waver. "What a ridiculous ploy; I am not a small child. You will not weaken me. You know you do not have enough time before I am released. You cannot use your genjutsu effectively on me for I am too strong. You tried; it failed." Danzō then moved over to his cot and laid on it. He put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes, dismissing the Uchiha brat as though he were no longer in the room. Itachi just shrugged his shoulders again and walked out of the door carrying the empty plate.

The next morning, Ibiki and Itachi made their way to Danzō's cell. He could hear the tape that Kakashi had made was still replaying, _"Oli oli oli, oh, dus go my way. Wry here, wry now. Burn! Wet's go onna butcher spee and get da fire!"_ Ibiki gave an amused chuckle and pointed to the tape player. "Man, Kakashi was right. His kid's singing voice really is irritating," he said as he shut the tape player off and opened the cell. "Rise and shine sweetheart," he said in a mock cheerful tone.

Itachi was pleased to note Danzō's left eye twitching uncontrollably. He obviously had not slept well. They led him back to the interrogation room and repeated yesterday's performance. It took him a lot longer to dispel the genjutsu. This time, instead of leading him back to his cell, they took him to a walled courtyard that had a small stagnant pond in it. He was stripped naked and tied up in the water spread eagle. They forced-fed him milk and honey, which caused diarrhea… The bugs that were attracted to it began to eat at his flesh. He took him a long time to realize that it was another genjutsu.

The next two days went the same. Danzō had survived four days so far without going insane. Ibiki was impressed with the man's fortitude, but disturbed at the same time. Time was running out. They needed a little something more to push him over the edge. He went to go visit Hatake rather than wait for him to show up that night.

**Kakashi's Apartment**

Kakashi was working with Naruto on his kanji when someone knocked on the door. "You're doing a good job, keep working while I talk with someone, okay."

"Kay daddy."

He ruffled the boy's hair and answered the door to the Anbu. "Bear," he nodded his head in greeting and let the nin in. They went to the table to hear his report. Naruto was on the other side of the couch where neither could see him.

"Well, first off," began Bear, "It's not going as well as we had hoped. Danzō has been very resistant to all of our efforts. Since we cannot leave any major physical marks on him, we have been using mostly mental techniques. We need to be able to hurt him without leaving marks. We need him to feel pain. He is definitely beginning to lose it though. Hopefully soon, but I cannot guarantee exactly when."

Kakashi nodded gravely. "The council has been putting pressure on the Hokage to release Danzō or show substantial proof of his crimes. We had eyewitness accounts before we took the old man down, but those people have all "mysteriously" died in the past two days. The root members that we have captured will not talk due to the seals on their tongues. No one has been able to figure out how."

Naruto had thrown a blanket over his body when the masked man came in and was sneaking forward to listen. Kakashi caught him out of the corner of his eye and stifled a laugh at his horrible idea of a henge. Quietly from his hiding spot, the boy stuck out his hand, moved it like a mouth, and whispered, "Psst daddy, I gotta tell ya somefin."

Kakashi held up his hand for Ibiki to wait and looked towards the hidden boy. He gently tried to reassure him, "You do not have to hide under the blanket, pup. I will never let anyone who would be mean to you enter our home. If it makes you feel safe though, go ahead and stay hidden under there."

"Imma stay ere daddy." Kakashi was about to turn around and continue his conversation with Ibiki, when Naruto's hand moved up and down again, "Daddy, you can put lil sings unner da finga-nails. Lil wood sings. Dat hurts real bad. Cant use you hans fo long time."

Bear stiffened in outrage. He glared at Kakashi and said, "What have you been teaching that kid, Hatake?"

Kakashi, also shocked, ignored the Anbu and went over to the hidden boy. He lifted the blanket and picked him up. "Did someone do that to you? Was it at the orphanage, pup?"

"Nuh uh. Was somewheres else. At a house somewheres. Don member." Naruto saw the sad look in the nin's eye and patted his arm. "So'kay daddy. I live wit you now, member? You lub me, huh? Can I pay wit my ninga now?" he wheedled.

"Yeah pup, I love you. You can play with your toys until my meeting is over." He wanted to demand to know who put splinters under his fingernails, but thought better of it. If he was starting to forget than it was for the best.

After Kakashi put Naruto down and watched him scamper off, Bear cleared his throat, "Sorry. When you told us that you had adopted a child from that orphanage, I did not realize it was the Uzumaki boy. I removed him from one of his homes once when he was around two. It is something I never want to think of again. Those people were so sadistic; they made me look like an angel. I can still hear his screams echoing in my dreams. The splinter in the fingernail thing is a good idea though. It is extremely painful form of torture and doesn't leave visible marks."

Kakashi was still staring at the spot where he set the boy down and seemed lost in thought. Ibiki knew what he was thinking, "He's young, Dog; he will forget."

He wanted to believe it, but he himself had been suffering for so long from his own trauma that it seemed impossible. "Will he? Can something like that truly ever be forgotten, Ibiki?"

Bear removed his mask and pointed to his face. "This happened two years ago. Some things you can make yourself forget if you really want to. I do not see it in my dreams anymore. It is still there, but then again, I was not a baby when it happened. He will forget," he said firmly. "Trust me, if there's anything I truly know, it's the human brain. He will forget."

"That reminds me; another Anbu squad invaded Danzō's secret headquarters and found some children. Most that were not too damaged by his training have been identified and returned to their homes; however, one has not. Have you ever considered adoption? The only reason why I ask," he said quickly at Ibiki's look of horror, "is that he shouldn't be at the orphanage. I can sense some emerging ninja skills from him. Go meet him and see. I see a lot of him in you. His name is Sai. Apparently, he has been here for only a few months, but he does not know where he is from."

Ibiki walked to the door and said before taking his leave, "I'll think about it."

**Anbu Headquarters**

For six days, the old shinobi was taken down into the torture rooms. He knew it was not really information they were after. It was his death they wanted, but they could not kill him without causing a civil war. Every evening, he was brought back to his cell. Every night, he had to listen to that loud recording. It began to affect him. When he slept, it was broken and filled with dreams. Someone would turn the song up louder. He despised that boy and that horrible song. His mind grew weaker and Itachi was able to use his genjutsu longer on him. He no longer knew the waking world from the dreaming world. Horrible creatures would burrow under his skin and cause unimaginable pain. Soon he realized that no one was coming for him. He began to lose hope. Everything he did, he did for the sake of the village, he told them repeatedly, but they did not care to listen.

On the fifth day, Kakashi was patiently waiting in the interrogation room. When Danzō was dragged in, he spotted the copy-nin right away. "I should have known you would be here, Dog. Is this all for revenge then? You are weak, Hatake. Your emotions are getting the better of you."

Kakashi's face suddenly turned hard and menacing. "You are mistaken, Shimura. I am far from weak. You have underestimated me. This is not about revenge; it's about getting rid of a traitor." His cold look changed to one of amusement as he pulled something out of his vest and brought it over to a small table. He and the other Anbu members in the room pulled earplugs out of their pockets and stuffed them in their ears. He put the tape in the radio and pressed play. He smirked at Danzō, "I heard you enjoy my little pup's singing so much that I brought another tape for the times you spend with Bear and Weasel." Two seconds later, Naruto's voice came out loud and annoying.

Danzō groaned to himself. This was getting more and more difficult. He did not think he could take all that much more.

On the seventh morning, Danzō awoke feeling his stomach itch. He sang to himself, "Inside the tough road with endless strife… Where are you heading to, spreading open another's map? A colorful crow came along, stole that map, and tore it up. Now open up the eye in your heart and take a good look at the present. There's nothing so let's GO! We are fighting dreamers, heading for the top, fighting dreamers…" He suddenly stopped once he realized he was singing aloud and thought_, "OH MY GOD! I am singing that damn song. I'm going to kill that kid the first chance I get." _He scratched his stomach; something was crawling in his skin**. "Fighting without a care for our appearance, fighting dreamers, fighting for what we believe in! Just go my way! Right here right now! Bang!"** he sang louder. He pulled up his shirt and stared at the large wound on his stomach that would not heal. Something was moving under the skin. He scratched harder.

He stood up and walked to the mirror hang on the wall. For some odd reason, it was there when they brought him back to his cell yesterday. He stared at his reflection and did not know who was staring back. He scratched his stomach; something was crawling in his skin. He just knew it. This was all the Hokage's fault. He must die. He scratched his head. Something was crawling, squirming, biting, eating… the Hokage must die… **"Let it out like a straight liner! Right here right now! Burn! Let's go on a butchering spree and get the fire! Right here right now! Bang!"**

Itachi entered the room and impassively observed the old man. He was mumbling to himself and scratching some imagined wound, then the next minute singing at the top of his lungs. _"It's time,"_ he thought to himself, _"for the final act." _He left the room without locking it and nodded to the Anbu operatives standing around. They melted into the shadows and waited. Kakashi, who had been waiting for this moment all week, smiled and left the building to await the insane man.

A half an hour later, Danzō stumbled out of the headquarters screaming, **"Let it out like a straight liner. Right here right now. Burn! **Where are you Sarutobi! I am going to kill you**! Right here right now. Bang!**" He walked into the busy market and grabbed a sword from a stall then looked at an old civilian and headed towards him. "You must die Hiruzen." Danzō lifted the sword to impale the man, but before he could, Kakashi was there. "You will die too, Hatake. Everyone must die!** Right here right now! Burn!**" He reached out, grabbed the old man, and began to choke him. "It's crawling in my skin!" he screamed.

A second later, a kunai was at his throat. Kakashi whispered in his ear, "It's you who must die, traitor. I told you before that you made a mistake in thinking I was weak." Loudly he said, "I cannot allow you to injure one of our noble citizens of Konoha, Danzō. Will you stand down now or accept the consequences?"

Danzō pulled the old man tighter to him then suddenly screamed, "It's crawling in my skin! It should have been me who selected to be the next Hokage. Die you useless old man…" he lifted the sword higher to the other man's neck.

Without any hesitation or remorse, Kakashi plunged the kunai into Danzō and watched him crumple at his feet, dead at last. He wanted to spit on the corpse, but he still had an act to play out so he made his face look remorseful. Still, it was good to see the dead body. He remembered Jiraiya saying, "_The true measure of a shinobi is not how he lives but how he dies". _Danzō did die well. He never recanted or gave any of his secrets; just like a true shinobi.

With a nod to the Anbu standing around, he flicked the blood off his kunai dispassionately and put it back in his pouch on his leg. He knew what he had done was murder, but he did not care. He was an assassin; a true shinobi. He felt vindicated.

AN

Sorry it took so long to update, but my internet got shut off on Friday and I couldn't get a hold of anyone until after Christmas. Talk about being mad! No phone, cable, or internet for five whole days. I almost went crazy.

Oh yeah, Ha ha, take that Danzō! I hope this still makes the "T" rating and was believable enough for you all. Please review and let me know what you think. Also, that bit about the music playing really happened when I was a kid. I don't mean to age myself, but when America invaded Panama, the general sought sanctuary within a mission, so the U.S. played rock and roll outside very, very loud as a form of relentless psychological torture. True Story!


	8. Homecoming

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**_Chapter Eight:_**

**_Homecoming_**

_He was an assassin, a true shinobi._ _He felt vindicated._

With the death of Danzō, the Uchiha council canceled their planned uprising. They knew there was no way to win without the support of root. Now that the curse seal on their tongues had disappeared, the Anbu were able to locate many of the former members. Ibiki was leading a unit whose sole function was to deprogram them. The Hokage vowed to bring about batter relations with the Uchiha. Kakashi had his doubts, but Itachi was closely monitoring his clan. Sarutobi felt confidant now that he had more time to work with.

Kakashi began taking more missions here and there. Six months later, he found himself in Suna finishing his escort mission when he passed through their market. A toy stand caught his eye. Thinking of his little chibi at home, he wandered over to it. He bought a little ninja doll, grinning as he imagined Naruto's face. That boy and his friends loved these silly little things. When he saw the Kazekage approaching, he hastily stuffed it into his weapons pouch. He definitely did not want to be caught buying such a thing.

The three-day journey back home seemed to take forever. He had never been gone longer than a week before. Naruto would get nightmares. As he approached the tall gates of Konoha, he summoned his pack of ninken. He missed his boy and did not want to waste any time searching for him. "I have to report my mission completion to the Hokage. I want you all to spread out and find the puppy for me. Do not let him see you so I can surprise him. Then report to the tower once you discover his whereabouts. Dismissed." The pack separated quickly while Kakashi continued towards the Hokage's office. Pakkun found him first and let him know where to find the chibi.

"Daddy!" yelled Naruto when he spotted Kakashi across the park. The past six months had changed him a lot. No longer frail and sick, his chubby body bloomed with health. His thick blond hair stuck up in spikes. He jumped up and down excitedly and hollered, "Daddy, I missed you. Didya have a good mission? Didya kick any evil ninga butts for me? Didya miss me, daddy? Didya bring me something? Didya …" he stopped with a sudden high-pitched scream when Kakashi pulled a new ninja action figure from his weapons pouch. "Chouji, come see, come see! My daddy just got back from Suga-Suna-Sunaga..."

"Sunagakure, son."

"Yeah, he just got back from 'ere. Look Chouji, he got me the Kazekage!" The two boys inspected the figure in awe, until Kakashi cleared his throat and gave him a pointed look. He jumped up and latched onto the nin, hugging him, then yelling, "Ichiraku daddy! You said you'd take me to Ichiraku when you were gone more'n four days. You said."

Kakashi laughed at the hyperactive boy. _"Always thinking with his stomach," _he thought. He looked at the chibi and said sternly, "Where is your babysitter pup? You better not have played too many pranks on poor Iruka again. That poor kid is going to go crazy if you do not leave him alone. You and Kiba better not have turned his hair blue again did you?"

"No Daddy, I swear I was good. And anyways, Ruka's not here. I got that guy." He pointed up at the tree behind him where a young masked Anbu sat. "He's no fun daddy. He wouldna give me a piggyback ride." He whispered into Kakashi's ear, "He wouldna help me at night with the scary dream, Daddy."

The copy-nin hugged his son then looked up at the tree in surprise. He had not felt the chakra signature at all. He noted the mask and smiled. "So, my pup treed a weasel, huh? You must have scared him good, excellent work son. Now could someone please explain to me why I have the Anbu Uchiha prodigy doing the job of a genin?" He set Naruto on the ground and folded his arms across his chest in unease. He wanted answers now from Itachi.

The masked nin jumped down lightly from the tree and said, "Good to see you again Kakashi. I need to speak with you urgently, but this is not the place to discuss it. There was an incident the day after you left on your mission."

"What?" Feeling his ire rise, he said, "My place, now." At Itachi's nod, he looked down at Naruto. "Say goodbye to Chouji, son. We need to leave."

Naruto was about to complain about leaving so soon, but one look at the nin's face and he complied. He had that scary "this is serious" look. He only made that face when he talked to the men in the masks and the Hokage. Quietly, he picked up his things, said goodbye to Chouji and his mom, and then followed the two shinobi.

Kakashi glanced back at his son and saw the kicked-puppy look and huffed in annoyance. That look always worked on him. He turned around, picked up the boy, and set him on his shoulders. Looking over at the Anbu, he said, "Well come on. We are in a hurry aren't we?" He shunshined away, leaving the Uchiha staring at a pile of swirling leaves.

* * *

Back at his apartment, he could instantly tell that something had happened. Naruto jumped down and before he could ask any questions, spoke, "Oh yeah, guess what daddy? I forgot to tell ya. Somebody came in an they started wrestlin' inna house with Ruka. I tole them that they not supposedta cause someone could get hurt like you said, but they didna listen. And then Ruka got hurt like you said would happen. He was in the hospickle, but he says he's all right. Are you mad at him daddy? That mean old lady next door was. She called the policemen and said I was being bad, but I wasna daddy. I swear. That man that was wrestlin' with Ruka wanted me to play with him, but I told him no cause I'm not supposedta. Then guess what happened daddy? Ruka punched him inna head and made him fall asleep. He tried to make me go back to bed, but then he falled over and wouldna get up. I was tryin' to make him get up, but then the police came. The KMP are really cool daddy, will you get me one of those figures next? Well then guess what happened? The police took Ruka's friend away and then the men inna mask came and took care of Ruka then they made me sleep in their house. I tried to tell them that you would be mad that I wasna at home, but they didna listen to me daddy. I don't wanna go back there daddy. It was dark and scary and they didna let me bring my teddy bear."

Kakashi crouched down and hugged the trembling boy. Controlling his anger, he gently said, "Okay son. Thanks for telling me everything. You did a fine job. Why don't you go to your room for now while I talk to Uchiha here, okay?" Naruto nodded then went to the room. As soon as the bedroom door clicked shut, Kakashi's expression changed, it became deadly serious. "Report."

Itachi stood at attention. "Sir, it happened just as Naruto said. After midnight, an intoxicated assailant broke into your apartment. The genin on duty, Iruka Umino successfully defended both the boy and himself. He was able to subdue the assailant, sustaining minor injuries. He broke an arm and suffered a concussion, I believe. The woman next door notified the police of a noise complaint. They called Anbu. When they arrived, they arrested the man and took the genin to the hospital. We took Naruto into custody for his safety. We interrogated the villager. He was told by an unknown person where you lived and that you were gone. Apparently, it looked like just a drunken whim."

"Sir, there were not enough wards and traps around your residence to ensure proper safety. I understand there is not much you can do with an apartment, but considering the nature of the boy…"

Kakashi interrupted, "Why was he at the park and not within the protection of the Anbu Headquarters?" That was definitely not black ops protocol.

Itachi vacillated, "The threat had passed."

"Try again, Uchiha," he said knowing there was more. Anbu would not have taken him out in public until Kakashi had returned.

"Uh, well…"

Tiredly he asked, "What did he do? Are the headquarters still intact?"

"Well the kitchen needs to be remodeled now. The boy slipped his protector and found the explosives room," he said with a wince. "He set off enough tags to blow the roof off."

"He escaped the Anbu? Are you telling me that a three-year-old got away from a highly trained Anbu Black Operative and got a hold of explosives? There is more isn't there? Tell me."

"Well, he is almost four now," he tried to defend the Anbu's reputation then sighed. "He painted some anatomically correct drawings on all the masks he could find."

Kakashi was really getting angry now. This still did not explain why they took his boy out of the safety of the headquarters. "That still does not justify anything."

"Sir, we are not entirely sure what he did to Bear, but his left eye was twitching madly. We felt it would be prudent to remove the child from the premises for a while until he calmed down," he said finally stating the truth.

Kakashi began to laugh. He couldn't stop. His son had singlehandedly decimated the Anbu Black Ops Headquarters and had its members running for cover. Wheezing from laughter he said, "Wow, I must say, I am impressed that he could do that to Bear. Ibiki Moreno is calmness itself. His self-control is legendary. That's my boy," he said puffing out his chest with pride. "You are dismissed, Itachi."

Itachi saluted then shunshined away leaving the still chuckling Kakashi standing there alone. He walked into the bedroom where his son sat on his bed playing with his ninja toys. He silently watched him for several minutes, glad to be home. Looking at the small space, he sighed knowing what must be done. It was time to move. This place just did not have adequate space for the two of them and he could not make it safe enough. The renter in his house had recently died and the house was still vacant. Tsume was right; he needed to make new memories. He remembered the conversation they had recently.

_Flashback_

_"When are you going to move out of that tiny apartment and into your family home? It has vacant for a long time. It would be good for you two to get a bigger place. The yard is huge and as a bonus, it borders my clan compound and the Anbu training grounds. Plus the brats would love to be closer."_

_Kakashi was quiet for a moment, and then said, "I'm not sure if I am ready for that yet. It has so many memories in it." _

_She rolled her eyes and said dryly, "You have a son now, Hatake. Make new memories." He could tell she was itching to slap him upside the head so he took a step back._

_"I'll think on it."_

_"So has the brat been sleeping in his own bed yet?"_

_He sighed, "Only at nap times. Every night I put him in his own bed, but he always ends up in mine. He still gets scared at night and has nightmares, but they are slowly starting to decrease."_

_Tsume patted Kakashi on the shoulders, "Don't worry, yur doing a good job, Kashi. What about going outside? Is it easier to get him out yet?"_

_"Mah, he still bites me at times. Only Iruka can get him out without too big of a fuss. He claims it is only because Naruto does not want to be separated from me."_

He watched his little boy play for a moment feeling so content to be home. It scared him to think that some civilian managed to break in. Thankfully, he was not hurt, but what about next time. He could set up very powerful traps around a house, but not an apartment like this. He had to protect his most precious possession.

Naruto looked up and smiled at him, "Guess what daddy? Tenzo thought I was cryin' so he made me a new ninja. See look, it looks exactly like you daddy. It even has your red eye when you take off the headband. But I wasn't cryin' daddy; I just got somethin' in my eyes."

"You're a tough little man. You ready to eat now, pup?"

"Ichiraku daddy? You said, member?" His face lit up as he ran to Kakashi. "I really missed you daddy." It was funny how he was not scared to leave the house if ramen was on the line.

"Yeah, I remember my promise and I missed you too."

* * *

The next morning dawned clear and bright, but not Kakashi. With a heavy heart and forced cheerfulness, he and Naruto walked across town towards the Inuzuka clan grounds where his house stood. He found himself explaining death to the boy when he asked what happened to the old woman that used to live there. "Sometimes people get sick or hurt and sometimes old people just die."

"Are you gonna die, daddy?" he asked worriedly.

"Yes son, someday I will. We all do, but that is not something you should worry about right now. As a shinobi, we put our lives on the line all the time. Remember this, I am highly trained and will fight hard to stay alive. That is all anyone can do. We are here." He pointed to the large house.

Although Kakashi had not been back to his home in ten years, it looked the same. The renter had taken good care of the grounds, he noted and the newly refurbished deck was gleaming. He slowly climbed the stairs while Naruto tugged on his hand in impatience. He unlocked the door, opened it, and stepped into the past. He barely even heard the boy whoop as he ran off to explore the space.

With a rapidly beating heart, Kakashi stumbled through each room. Every corner seemed to expose a new ghost of a memory. He blinked his eyes hard and clenched his fists to stay in the future. It worked until he came upon the study where he had witnessed his father's suicide. The sensations become to much as he was forcibly thrown into the past. He was a young boy again, all alone in the world. He slid to the floor and held his head in his hands.

Naruto found his daddy's old room. It looked out onto the Anbu training grounds. He jumped up and down in excitement to think of all the awesome jutsu and fighting techniques he would get to witness. No wonder why his daddy was the greatest ninja ever, he thought. He ran off to find him so he could tell him about the room. He wanted it to be all his.

He called and called, but did not get an answer from the nin. Finally, he found him in a room with a bunch of books and a desk. His daddy would not look or talk to him. He touched his chest, which was rising and falling fast. "Daddy, are you getting' scary pictures in you head?" he asked. He was not scared because he had been through this a lot in the last six months and his daddy always helped him. "Don't worry daddy. I'll help you this time."

"Breathe daddy. Take a deep breath an let it out slow. Don't think bout the bad pictures. They happened long go. Look at me daddy an wake up." He climbed into Kakashi's lap and put his hands on the nin's face. "Feel my hands daddy. Wake up. You are home with me."

The small familiar voice invaded his subconscious. That voice did not belong in his father's home; not back then. He opened his eye to find two blue orbs inches from his. "Did you see scary pictures, daddy?" he asked knowingly. "They not real, member daddy?" He hugged the nin, pulled down his mask, and gave him a wet kiss on the cheek. "Love you daddy."

"Love you too, pup. I am sorry if I scared you." He hugged the boy back, set him down, and stood up. It was just bad memories from when I was a little boy. Let's go look around some more, okay." He was mad at himself for falling apart around the boy.

"No daddy. I wasn't scared. I don't wanna look round yet. You forgot somethin' daddy. You got to med'tate now, member? That's what you always make me do. Can I help you daddy?" he earnestly asked.

He smiled at the boy, "I think I would love that, son." He had done that countless times for the boy since he had adopted him. He no longer had to though, as the flashbacks had finally stopped. He rarely even had nightmares anymore. It seemed that his mind was finally healing, Kakashi's too. This was the first bad moment he had had in months.

"Sit with me here on the floor, daddy. Put you legs in lotus and hands in mudra. Now close you eye. Member, back straight and breathe deep." Kakashi did as instructed; the last thing he heard as he went deep into a meditative state was, "Good boy, daddy. Now go somewheres nice."

* * *

Later that afternoon, after they had cleaned the house up, the Hokage came by to see them. He had known that they were in the process of moving and was happy to hear of it. He brought a gift for the Hatake family. Sarutobi brought with him an Anbu escort. Naruto answered the door and shyly stared at them for a minute before remembering who the Hokage was.

"Hi! Daddy, the ole man an a Anbu is here is see ya!" he shouted very loudly. Sarutobi just chuckled at the impudent chibi. "You wanna come in?" he asked and opened the door wider. He studied the Hokage for a minute and remembering the recent conversation with his father compelled him to warn, "Hey guess what, didya know that old people die ... an' you don't look so good."

Kakashi had just walked in the room when Naruto let out that little gem of wisdom. The boy was about to open his mouth again, but Kakashi covered the boy's mouth in embarrassment then greeted the Hokage. "And to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit, sir?"

"Oh, I thought I would see how everything is going for you two. I brought you a small tree for a housewarming gift." He handed the plant to Kakashi. Naruto was gazing at it curiously. He tugged on Kakashi's clothes until the nin looked at him.

"You put a tree in the house?" he asked with a confused expression. "Why daddy? Trees are posed to be outside."

He was at a loss to explain. "Um hmm, you know I really don't know why. Everybody does it. I guess because it looks pretty and makes a house feel welcoming."

"Oh," he said thoughtfully. "What bout your pack, daddy? They pee on trees. You not posed to pee inna house. You said so when I peed on the floor. You member?"

Kakashi snorted back his laughter at the chibi, "Don't worry pup, my ninken know better." The Hokage did not hold it in; he burst out laughing at the boy's hilarious statement. He thanked Sarutobi then asked Naruto if he had anything to say to him too.

His little face scrunched up for a moment in deep thought before he answered, "I just have a kid-sized penis because I'm a kid. Not Daddy, though. He's a grownup, so he has a big penis. Daddy, your penis is THIS big," [said while holding his hands quite a wide distance apart].

Kakashi instantly went red as the Hokage and the Anbu started choking on their laughter. "Umm, I meant, "Thank you" but I guess you can repeat anywhere and everywhere you want," he deadpanned. "Why don't you go play before you say something else that you shouldn't." To the Hokage, he said, "I would ask you to stay longer, however, I still have a lot to do and who knows what the kid will say next."

The Hokage and Anbu moved to leave. As they opened the door, several jonin were walking up the stoop. "Looks like your moving helpers are here," said Sarutobi. Hayate, Genma, Kurenai, Anko, and Guy all nodded to the Hokage. They were all carrying boxes from Kakashi's apartment. Guy looked like a packhorse as he had claimed that through the power of youth he would be able to carry everything from Kakashi's living room. The others just rolled their eyes and let him. A few trips later, the apartment was empty and the house filled with boxes.

Anko, who had been babysitting Naruto while they moved everything, came down the stairs to join the men who were finally relaxing. She tried to sit in Kakashi's lap, but he hurriedly stood up and had to remind her again that she was too young for him. She grabbed onto his arm and was trying to pull his mask off when Naruto hollered from upstairs, "Daaaadddddy, I pooped in the toilet, come wipe my buuuuttttt!"

Everyone looked at each other for a moment before busting out with laughter. Genma said in a sotto voice, "Come wipe my butt next, Kashi."

"Aw shut it," he said pulling up his headband and exposing his Sharingan eye. He mage a Chidori in his hand and said, "You can wipe with this." He turned and walked up the stairs while his friends continued to snigger at him below.

A few minutes later, Naruto raced down the stairs and leaped in Genma's lap. His face was lit up in excitement. "Guess what, Unca Gen? Daddy tole me that you don't got no penis," he giggled then pointed at Anko, "but he say you do!" He looked at Genma with a slightly put out look. "I thought you was a boy, Unca Gen."

The senbon that had been balanced precariously in Genma's mouth fell out as he gaped at the chibi. Kakashi smirked as he walked down the stairs as everyone laughed at the two red shinobi. Kakashi saw Anko get a predatory look in her eyes and head towards him again. He moved to Genma and plucked Naruto out of his lap then sat down with the boy in his arms. He ruffled his hair and said, "That's my pup." He then whispered in the boy's ear, "Code purple snake."

Naruto nodded solemnly and threw his arms around Kakashi's neck. Anko sat down next to them and put her hand on the copy-nin's leg. Naruto kicked her hand, swatted at her face, and yelled, "No, my daddy."

Kakashi gave her an eye smile and said, "Sorry Anko, he doesn't mean it. He just does not like to share me. You know, he's just a little guy."

"Come on Naruto, we are friends right?" she wheedled, "You were nice to me when I watched you today. I just want to be nice to your daddy too."

"No, my daddy." He pushed her away again then buried his head in Kakashi's shoulder. In a muffled voice, he said, "Be nice to Unca Hayate, not my daddy."

Kakashi smiled at his boy. _"He is so smart,"_ he thought. Anko was such a pain, but she babysat free for him, so he tolerated her. He had to teach Naruto to be his shield when she was on the prowl. Just then, he heard the chibi's belly rumble. _"Perfect timing little man!" he thought. _"Well, thanks everyone for helping me. My little guy here is hungry so we are going to Ichiraku get something to eat before I unpack. Anyone want to join us." He put Naruto down so he could get his sandals.

Naruto walked over to Anko, held up his arms, and demanded, "Up Anko!"

"Hey," she said, "I thought you didn't like me anymore." She could not resist his cute little face so she picked him up. The chibi pushed her trench coat aside and buried himself in her chest.

Kakashi saw what he was doing and mouthed, "Traitor," when she was not looking. Naruto just giggled and closed his eyes in contentment.

* * *

Several days later on one warm summer morning, Kakashi woke Naruto to tell him their plans for the day. "Wake up little man. We are going to meet Iruka and some of my friends for training today. You want to watch us, right pup?"

Naruto was instantly awake. He threw the covers off and ran to the bathroom to get ready, singing excitedly and very loudly the whole time. Kakashi was rubbing his ears while fixing breakfast and packing lunches for them. The nin did not have to convince Naruto to leave the house, for which he was thankful for.

When they arrived, they were of course, late as usual. Iruka, Tenzo, and Guy were waiting for them. Kakashi did not want Naruto to wander the training grounds so he had Tenzo create a playpen for him. He put the boy in it and noticed his pout, "Now you stay here where it is safe and watch daddy, okay?"

The chibi was still mad, but he said, "Kay daddy. Beat 'em up."

"Sure pup," he laughed.

They warmed up then started with taijutsu with Guy, who was a master. After a while, Kakashi used shuriken and kunai, which Guy easily dodged, but Iruka had more problems with. He knocked the genin down and heard Naruto yelling, "Thousan' years of pain, daddy!" He laughed and called for a break after two hours to feed the boy. As he walked to the pen, he saw that his pup was still pouting.

He glowered at Kakashi, "You didn' beat him up daddy."

"Well they are my friends and we aren't fighting for real son. It is just practice. You want daddy to show you something really cool after we eat?"

His face lit up, "Yeah daddy!" When Kakashi handed him a sandwich, he shoved nearly the whole thing into his mouth looking like a hamster storing its food. He began to chew furiously with his mouth open.

_"That is so disgusting,"_ thought the nin as he turned his head to avoid watching it. "Slow down, pup; daddy has to eat too, so no sense inhaling your food. Guy, Tenzo, and Iruka wandered over to eat as well.

Guy boomed out, "How is the youthful ball of energy doing this fine morning?"

Naruto jumped up and down in the pen. He knew how to work the green man. "Unca Guy, pick me up, pick me up!" He held up his arms and gave him his best wide eyed look. "Pleeeaaassse Unca Guy."

Guy could not resist the little chibi, so he snatched him out of his tiny prison and threw him high up into the air to his delight. Kakashi freaked out. He leapt to his feet and seized the boy from Guy's arms. "Are you crazy!" he screamed. "What the hell, guy, you could hurt him." His heart was pounding in fright, while Naruto just laughed.

"Again, again Unca Guy!" he said while reaching for the shinobi.

"Aw come on, my eternal rival. Let the boy experience the full passion of youth in all its glory." Guy gave him his thumbs up and good guy pose.

"Get your own kid to torture," snapped Kakashi after being nearly blinded by his smile. An instant later, he felt guilty as Guy's face fell. Realizing he was being foolish, he handed the boy to his friend. He said in a fussy sort of way before he could catch himself, "Just… just don't break him or… anything." He coughed, embarrassed then said, "Well uh, he just ate, so uh; don't make him puke or anything."

Abashed, Guy nodded and set the boy down. "Do you want me to show you how to punch with youthful power, young Naruto?"

Naruto jumped up and down clapping his hands, "Yeah Unca Guy, show me." They went through the paces while the rest of the men ate their food. As soon as Kakashi finished, he stood up and had Tenzo make him several wood pillars. He then called Guy to bring Naruto over. He had Iruka hold him while he demonstrated the Chidori and several other impressive jutsu.

Naruto was delighted. He seemed to love anything that was loud, fast, and/or destructive. "Again daddy, do the birdie again."

"I'm almost out of chakra, so I can only do it one more time," he said, showing him the Chidori again. After that, they walked home. Naruto yelled out to everyone he saw, "My daddy's the best ninga ever, and I'm gonna be a ninga someday just like my daddy." He tugged on Kakashi's pants and said, "You teach me to be a ninga daddy?"

Remembering how quick he picked up on Guy's punching lessons, he said, "Sure pup, we will start later. You just better not forget that you are not allowed to touch daddy's shuriken and kunai unless I am there and tell you to."

"I really get to be a ninga like you?" At Kakashi's nod Naruto smiled happily, "I'll be the best ninga ever, just like you daddy."

* * *

AN

To my guest reviewer, yes The Reason is where this whole story started for me. It inspired me, but not allowed to do song fics anymore. I tried to change it around, but it just didn't work well. It was perfect for the whole story. I started there and worked my may back. Sorry if you don't like, but the story is mine. BTW, those are the words to Fighting Dreamer and yes I put them there on purpose.

Yeah yeah, I know this chapter is pretty much a filler, but I couldn't resist. I had to set the stage for Naruto's training. Also, if any of you have ever spent much time with a 3-4 year old, then you know how totally embarrassing they can be. Just for your information, Naruto is a little over 3 ½ years old now. :)

Also, finally have a huge event coming up when little Naruto is about six. Seriously, you didn't believe that all of the Uchiha clan are good guys - did you? Insert evil laugh here! Patience good peeps, it's coming. Ja Ne!


	9. Kakashi Sensei, Yeah Right

Disclaimer: Just checked my bank account. Hmm, empty... Nope I still do not own Naruto.

Dang it.

**_Chapter Nine:_**

**_Kakashi Sensei? Yeah, Right_**

_"I'll be the best ninga ever, just like you Daddy."_

Another month had passed and the time had finally come for the chunin exams. Iruka came by to break the news to Naruto. The little boy was so attached to him and he was going to be very busy for a while, especially if he passed. He took the boy to Ichiraku for some ramen. Kakashi was walking behind them watching as Naruto held tight to the older boy's hand. Most of the villagers had learned to keep their thoughts to themselves and to stop staring so openly at the boy, but Kakashi found he still had to remind an occasional villager of just who was raising the pup. It still made him so angry when he caught the tail end of some dark muttering or evil look. He could sense the thoughts of the nearby men and was getting angry. Umino's gentle voice calmed him down and made him really appreciate the boy even more.

Iruka had noticed the way the boy was avoiding the gazes of the villagers as he always did. "You know, little brother, do not let it bother you. This is still the best village to live in no matter what a few people do. The stares and mean things people say can only hurt you if you allow it to."

"What so good bout the village, Ruka? Everybody hate me."

"Not everyone, little brother. I don't hate you and neither does your father. What about Genma, Hayate, Kurenai, Guy and the Hokage? They don't hate you. You have friends too like Kiba, Chouji, and Shikamaru to name a few." He stopped walking, squatted down, and ruffled his hair. "Do you remember back when I told you about the will of fire?"

Naruto thought hard then shook his head. Iruka smiled at him, "That is what makes a Konoha shinobi strong; it's the drive to protect those who are precious to us. The village is full of people and they all have their own hopes, dreams and precious people of their own. I want to protect everyone in this village. It does not matter if they know me or like me. What matters is that they are a part of this village."

"Naruto, I have to tell you something important. I am taking the chunin exams very soon. If I pass, I will not be able to watch you anymore."

"Why not Ruka?" he asked clutching the other boy's hand tightly.

He answered, "Because I will have other duties. I want to become a teacher at the academy. I will have to go on higher ranked missions and get some experience."

Naruto swiped at the tears forming in his eyes. With a quiver in his voice that he could not prevent, he asked, "You gonna forget me?"

"Never, little brother, would I ever forget you. I will see you, just not as often. Who knows, maybe you will be in my class if I get to be an instructor. But you know if I do, then you can't call me brother in front of everyone."

"Why not? You don't really like me huh, cause I never do nothin' right an I'm a bad boy? So kay."

Kakashi; who had been following the whole conversation, reached out and grabbed the boy by the back of his shirt. "Whoa, whoa pup, what are you talking about? You are a very good little boy. You do many things right."

"Yeah," interjected Iruka, "you have been learning lots of things real quickly. Remember how fast you learned how to add and subtract. You are very smart."

"Shika says imma weirdo cause I haveta run an stuff when I do my work."

"Son, you just have too much energy to sit and study. You are very lucky that Iruka figured that out. You have a battle reflex, that's why you think best when your body is in motion. That will make you a very smart shinobi someday. Most people have a hard time coming up with good plans while they are moving. As for being bad, well that's just wrong too."

"I've seen what you learned from Guy. Your Leaf Whirlwind is coming along great, especially from one so young. I'll bet that as soon as you get a bit bigger, you will be unstoppable." Iruka smiled at the cheered-up little boy, "What's say we get some ramen now."

* * *

A few months of Kakashi training with Naruto had really helped the boy with his confidence. He never balked at going outside anymore. They had just got home from one such training session when the nin got a nasty little surprise. It was graduation time at the academy again. He received a letter informing him that he had to be a sensei to three new graduates. _"Oh great,"_ he thought._ "I really don't like spoiled rotten bratty academy kids."_

He stepped into the shower while considering what to do with Naruto. Most of the people who watched him were on missions. Iruka was now a chunin and had longer missions then before. He laughed to himself as he thought of a perfect revenge for the Hokage sticking him with students. He would let him watch his pup while he met with the little brats. As he got out of the shower, he thought about his pup running Sarutobi ragged. He laughed hard until he heard a loud crash coming from the kitchen. Naruto was supposed to be sleeping. He went into the kitchen carefully avoiding the shattered glass that was once a sugar jar. It was placed up high to prevent the boy from getting into it.

His son was standing on the counter reaching for the cookie jar that used to be behind the sugar jar. He grabbed it and took out a cookie when he finally noticed Kakashi.

Naruto guiltily flushed and said, "Oh heh heh, you want a cookie, Daddy?"

He wrapped his towel tighter around his waist and plucked the boy from the kitchen counter. "No pup, I do not want a cookie."

"Oh, okay. Can I have your cookie, Daddy?"

Kakashi smothered an exasperated sigh. "No son, it is your bedtime, not snack time. Cookies are not good to eat this late."

"M' sorry Daddy. I was hungry."

Kakashi carried the boy upstairs and tried to put him in his own bed. He would not let go of the nin. It took one glass of water, twenty minutes of searching for his bear, Mr. Kuma-chan, and an examination of the closet and under the bed for the boogieman, before the boy fell asleep.

Two hours later, Kakashi awoke when the chibi crawled into his bed and curled up to him with his face on Kakashi's chest. He sighed and pulled a little towel out from his bedside table to put under the boy's cheek. He still drooled. He drooled a lot…

_The little bond boy is in the park with Kiba, Chouji, and Shikamaru; they are happily playing with their ninja figures in the sand box. "Come on Nar'to, lets go tease the girls," begged Kiba, "It'll be fun. Shika and Chouji are gonna do it too. You have to do it with us."_

_"Yeah, but my Daddy said I gotta try to be nice to girls." Secretly he didn't want to do it. He didn't like girls, but he really wanted to touch Sakura's hair. If he made her mad then she would never let him do it. _

_Shikamaru lazily pointed out, "Tch, you two are so troublesome. Your dad only said you have to try, right? So go try. If that doesn't work then you can tell him you did what he told you too."_

_Kiba's eyes lighted up. Naruto was always his partner in every joke, but sometimes he had to trick him into doing some of them. "Come on; let's go say hi to the girls. That way we are being nice. If they are mean to us, will you play a prank with me?"_

_When Naruto agreed, they ran over to the pretty little girls. The blonde-haired boy greeted both girls, and then it was Kiba's turn. He walked behind them and sniffed loudly. "Hey Ino, did you know that dog's sniff butts to say hello?" asked Kiba with a sly smile. "Yeah and they like to drag their butts on the ground cause they get worms in their poop too!"_

_"Eew, Kiba. You are so gross, get away from me," Ino yelled. "Come on Sakura; let's get away from these gross boys."_

_Sakura raised her fists and punched them both. Naruto laughed, "That didn't hurt cause you hits like a little dumb baby!"_

_Kiba winked at Naruto and said, "Well, we were nice. Now will you help me play that prank? We can turn their hair blue. Please, please, please..."_

_The dream suddenly changes. The world suddenly turns dark and surrounds him like a cloak. The darkness is heavy as though it is trying to invade his body and take him over. Far away in the distance, hi sees a pinprick of light. Although he cannot see his feet, he makes his way forward, slowly at first, then at a stumbling run. The light gets a little bigger._

_It is not a light; it is silver. It is silver hair. "Hurry up, pup," it says. It is Daddy. It is my Daddy. "Wait for me," he cries frantically at the nin, but he does not stop. He runs faster, desperate to reach Daddy. His lungs burn with effort, but still he gets no closer. Something big and frightening blocks his progress. A light seems to shine down on it, exposing an ugly troll. Its eyes are human. They look so familiar, like they were the eyes of someone who he had known. Like someone from the bad place. Its mouth opened and a evil voice grated out, "You are a little monster and deserve to die." Snarling teeth and razor sharp claws sink into his flesh. His screams go unheeded as the merciless eyes light with pleasure at his pain. He tries to lift his head and pleads for someone to save him, "Daddy."_

_Something wraps around him tight. He panics as he remembers the coat they tied on him. He screams hysterically. The pressure increases and the urge to open his eyes is tremendous, but he cannot. Trapped in the nightmare, his hoarse screams turn to whimpers. Finally, he hears the sounds around him, fuzzy and faraway at first, then louder and more distinct. _"Shh, wake up now. It is just a bad dream. Wake up, Daddy's here."

The harsh sobs shake his small frame; still he cannot open his eyes. He feels the hand on his back, rubbing it gently. No claws are puncturing his skin. There is no pain anywhere. Hardly daring to believe it, he cracks open one eye. His vision; blurred from tears, makes out the silver hair of his father. The other eye opens and he looks around in fright, thinking it is just another dream. Tears fall from his face freely. He reaches out his hand to chase away the cruel illusion, but instead of air, his fingers touch warm skin. He slowly extends the other hand and touches Kakashi's cool brow. "Daddy?"

"I'm here, pup." He wipes the tears from Naruto's face and tries to control his rising anger. He thinks, _"That woman was evil, plain and simple. I am glad she is dead and I hope that she is sitting in a special place reserved especially for her in hell."_

Every time Naruto had a particularly bad dream, he would be wan and withdrawn the next day. Kakashi just did not know what to for him. Until he could getthe kid to talk about his nightmares, he would continue to experience the horrors. He calmly stroked the boy's head and tried again. "Tell Daddy about your dream."

"M' scared."

"I know son. Daddy has scary dreams sometimes too. It will make you feel better to talk about it. I can help you make the dreams go away."

"A bad monster hurt me." He pointed to the scar under his arm and said, "She hurt me here."

"She?" Relief flooded through his body as the boy finally started to talk about the dreams. "I know you got hurt a lot before, but that is in the past now. I will keep you safe. Do you remember who she was?"

"From the bad place, Ms. Wuki. She hate me and hurt me. She can't no more?"

"No son. Ms. Yuki is dead."

"Oh," he rubbed his bear across his face. "I safe now?"

"Very safe." He smiled as he watched the boy drift off to sleep. He decided to go ahead and take the boy with him the day after tomorrow. He would get a kick out of watching his Daddy beat the snot out of the little brats. And maybe; after he failed the little genin, he would take his pup out for a treat.

* * *

The next morning he had to push and prod the chibi to get him out of bed. An angry cranky disposition replaced his usual sunny temperament, but Kakashi expected it. The nightmare last night did seem especially bad. He was bitten twice before he got the boy out of the house. The nin carried the boy on his shoulders and raced across the rooftops to cheer him up. When they arrived at the Hokage's office, Naruto was excited to see the old man. Kakashi went to meet his new students. To say the least, he was not impressed. He arranged their bell test for the next morning and hurried back to the tower.

He found Naruto sitting on Sarutobi's lap chattering away. "… and then my Daddy say that even though you really, really old, you still strong."

Kakashi entered through the window and interrupted, "Ah Naruto, what did I say about house talk? Hmm?"

"But Daddy, he's the Hokage. You said he's the Daddy of the village. You said so, member. You said only talk house with the Daddy."

Hiruzen's eyes crinkled at Hatake. It was fun for him to see the normally stoic shinobi discomforted. He patted the boy then said, "Go greet your father, young Naruto."

He twisted his small body and hugged the man, chirping, "Bye Gramps!" He hopped off the Hokage's lap and jumped into his father's arms. "Didja like your new kids, Daddy? Not better than me though, right?"

"Yes, Kakashi did you?" asked the Hokage, suppressing a laugh.

"Mah, they were not very inspiring or notable. I definitely like you better, pup," he said to Naruto. To the Hokage, he said, "When my son graduates from the academy, he will be much stronger and smarter than them."

"Didja ask him yet?" questioned Naruto while pointing at Sarutobi.

Kakashi put the boy's finger down then shifted uncomfortably at the Hokage's inquisitive look. "Well, as you know Naruto is almost four and although I know the normal age of admission to the academy is five, we were hoping he could get in a little early. Maybe the class that starts in the spring. All of his friends will be starting then. He already knows how to read and write pretty well. His accuracy with a shuriken is very impressive. I believe he is ready."

The Hokage studied them thoughtfully. "This is six months from now so I will allow it as long as an instructor from the academy okays it." Kakashi had to set the boy down as he was practically vibrating with excitement.

* * *

The next morning, Kakashi awoke before the chibi again as he had been too excited to sleep. He just had that nightmare again where Naruto replaced Rin and he killed the boy. With his heart racing, he tried to bring up his hand to wipe his face but something had it pinned down. Naruto's warm little body pressed up so tight to Kakashi was a surprise. With a shaky hand, he felt the boy's chest rise and fall in relief. He hated that dream more than anything. He caressed the blonde's head then said in a forced cheerfully loud voice, "Come on, pup. It is time to get up and torture, I mean, test the new genin."

Naruto turned over and clutched the covers tighter, "Tired Daddy. It's too cold outside."

"So you do not want to come with me and watch me work?" He pulled the covers down and tweaked the boy's nose. "I will even let you bring some kunai to practice with."

Naruto's eyes got big and he jumped out of bed. Kakashi chuckled at him as he prepared their food. As he strapped a weapons pouch on his son's leg, he eyed the clock and saw that they were already two hours late. He shrugged his shoulders and figured that it would be at least another hour before they would arrive at the training grounds.

The early morning chill had pretty much dissipated when they finally arrived three and a half hours late. Kakashi was walking slowly holding Naruto's hand. The chibi was amusing him with a tale about a trick involving blue dye he and Kiba played on Ino recently. The boy stopped talking as they neared the training field and saw the three genin that were waiting by the posts on them. As they got closer, the two boys and girl shouted, "You're late!"

Naruto, having heard the same thing from all his father's friends all of the time, covered his mouth and giggled as Kakashi said, "Well you see there was this little old lady carrying her groceries up this big hill. Being a shinobi of Konohagakure, I had to help her." The three genin obviously did not believe Kakashi.

Naruto, playing along, said, "Yeah, she was real old and old people die all the time, huh Daddy. You posed to help people afore they die."

The female genin gazed at Naruto sitting on the memorial stone and huffed, "This is so not fair, why did you bring the baby? You are supposed to be focused on us, not some stupid little kid."

Kakashi frowned in annoyance at her, "He is not a baby nor is he stupid. You will find that I am more than capable of watching him and testing you three at the same time with my eye closed if I wanted."

He told the genin to get the bells from him before noon and come at him with the intent to kill. As soon as they ran off to hide, he called the chibi over. It was a perfect opportunity to work on tracking skills. "Alright son, I want you to listen really good and find out where those brats went."

Naruto closed his eyes and used his acute hearing and keen sense of smell. Soon he giggled and pointed towards the river. "Over there Daddy. I hear'd the big boy inna bushes. Can I hit 'em with my shuriken, Daddy?" He pulled out of his pouch three small wooden shuriken.

Kakashi considered it for a half a second before nodding his head. If the genin was hit with a toy by a little boy like Naruto, then he deserved to go back to the academy. Naruto threw it just like he had been practicing the last few months. It actually made it into the bushes, but didn't hit anything. The chibi let out a wordless grumble in frustration and moved to retrieve his weapons. He stopped at the bush and pointed up, "Daddy, the girl up here an the big boy is behind you now."

"Yes, I know. Good job, son," said the nin as he calmly held out his hand to stop the kick aimed at his head by the taller male genin. He called that one, 'Useless'. Without turning around, he blocked three punches and two more kicks. Naruto stood by the bush, watching in fascination. He shouted, "Do it now Daddy, thousan' years of pain!" Two seconds later Naruto's mouth dropped open as the young genin sailed over his head and landed in the river. He began to laugh at the sight, but was grabbed from behind and pulled into the bushes.

The female genin or 'Nitwit', as Kakashi called her, tried to attack him with a kunai. Frankly, he was surprised when she managed to pull it out of her pouch without stabbing herself. As she lunged at him, he sidestepped, and grabbed her scarf (_I mean really, who is stupid enough to wear a scarf? _he thought.). He grabbed her hand twisted it behind her back, wrapped it around her hands, then wrapped the scarf around her feet. He sent a wink to the hog-tied girl and looked up to find Naruto gone.

He was about to search for 'the Idiot'; now renamed 'Dead meat' when Naruto came trotting out of the bushes by himself. Relieved that he did not have to kill any genin today, he asked, "Where you been, pup?" he walked over and picked the boy up as he began his explanation.

Naruto giggled and pointed behind him, "That boy tried to tie me up, Daddy, but I wouldna let him. I punch him inna eye like Unca Guy show me, then I bit him onna hand, then I kick him onna leg. Then, know what happen Daddy? I throw my shuriken at him. You shoulda seen him Daddy, he was mad! Then know what happen?" he giggled again and whispered his secret into the nin's ear, "He cry Daddy! I saw it. He say I was a baby, but am not. I saw a tear when he pull shuriken outta his butt." He looked seriously at Kakashi, "Daddy, ninga not posed to cry, huh?"

Just then the alarm rang, so Kakashi walked back to the posts and waited for the other two genin to join him. Nitwit still had not managed to untie herself so Naruto skipped over to her to show her what he found up in his nose. "Hey Daddy, guess what Kiba showed me, cup o' cheese!" He farted into his cupped hand and put it up to her nose. Her screeches amused Kakashi to no end. He thought, _"Cup of cheese? Where do these kids come up with these kinds of things? I wonder if Guy would fall for that one."_ He rubbed his hands together evilly. _"Or maybe Anko! I will have to make that one our 'strategy' code yellow."_

'Dead meat' limped up with a slightly reddened eye and 'Useless' followed dripping water. As Kakashi eyed them all, he happily said, "You all fail." He took Naruto's hand (the one he did not fart into) and walked towards to market, leaving them all sputtering behind. He looked down at the chibi in pride and said, "How about some ice cream, pup?"

"Two scoops, Daddy?" he wheedled, "Please? That boy tamanize me."

"He traumatized you, did he? Just who have you been talking to lately?"

"Anko. She my girlfriend."

"Isn't she a little old and mean for you?"

"Daddy, why don't you make her the mama? She is real nice to me. She says I'm her little teddy bear." He giggled a little as he pictured himself covered in soft fur, "An she says I'm a cuddle bug."

Kakashi experienced a brief moment of panic then said, "Give me a break kid, I'm only nineteen. I am definitely not ready for marriage yet besides, I would prefer someone a little nicer… and someone who wouldn't attack me with snakes if I got her mad."

"What about Kiba's mama? His daddy left an now he don't got one."

Kakashi rolled his eye. "She is a little old for me pup, and again, I would prefer someone a little nicer. She would probably neuter me in my sleep."

"What's that?"

"Ask Pakkun," said Kakashi with a laugh.

* * *

AN

Wow, three updates in one week. I was busy while my internet was down

Quick poll/need your help : Sai will be in an few upcoming chapters and I need a nickname for Naruto. please help cause I am stuck.

RedRangerBelt: Yes, the Uchiha will try something. Yes Naruto will learn some things from the "Uncles" he spends the most time with, but they will not be very effective against adults (hint, hint) because he is so young and weak yet. As you can see from this chapter, he will be smart because Iruka figured out how he learns.

Ms. Yuki is just a name I made up for the Ex-head of the orphanage. Danzo killed her. Sad but true - NOT! The b#*ch had to go down! Next chapter is a small time skip and a meeting with the godfather.

I gotta say, that cup o' cheese thing is real. Yup, you heard that right - it is actually real. I cannot even begin to imagine where my son came up with that one, and yes, he loves to torture his sister with it, even though she beats him up after. BOYS!

Thanks to all my reviewers, you little cuddle bunnies you! Seriously though - you guys are my muse! Please keep reviewing.


	10. Godfather or Pervert

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

**_Chapter Ten:_**

**_Godfather or Pervert_**

_Just who have you been talking to lately?_

Time passed quickly, already a full year since Naruto came into his life. Kakashi finally felt more at home in his old house, but more than that, he was astonished at how much of a difference a year could make. From bitterness, pain and unrelenting sorrow to joy, wonder, and fulfillment. At last, the future was worth living. Indeed, he could not see how anything could go wrong.

They were in the backyard finishing their training with wooden tantō's when Naruto surprised him with a particularly elegant move. Kakashi was a little surprised and more than pleased with his pup's progress. "I see your time spent with Hayate has been put to good use, little man." Naruto chest puffed out in pride at his father's praise.

"Daddy, Hayate said that he'd get me a real tantō for my birthday if you said he could. Please say yes… please, please, please, please!"

Kakashi smiled beneath his mask at his son's antics. He noted that the boy wasn't even out of breath after the two hours they spent training. He ruffled the boy's hair, "We'll see Naruto. Why don't you play now while I fix us some lunch." He summoned his ninken to play with the boy outside while he went inside when he felt a very familiar chakra coming. It was one he hadn't felt in a long time. Jiraiya had come to visit.

He opened the door for the sanin before he even got a chance to knock. "Jiraiya, what are you doing here?" the old man looked the same as the last time he had seen him. He had the same long white hair, red marks running down his face and wart on the side of his nose. His presence made Kakashi a little nervous. He was Naruto's godfather, which meant that he had more right to the boy than Kakashi. The adoption was final, but he could change it if he wanted.

Jiraiya boomed out, "I was passing through the area and thought I would stop in. Moreover, I wish to see my godson on his birthday. I haven't been properly introduced to him yet."

He barely controlled the urge to slam the door in the sanin's face. With a sinking heart, Kakashi let him in. "You have never come to see him before. Are you here to take him then?" he could not help but ask.

Jiraiya looked shocked at the very idea. "Take Naruto, are you crazy? I travel constantly and haven't the time or the patience for a little kid. Plus, isn't he going to go to the academy soon?"

The nin wanted to hug the man in relief, but no way would he ever do such a thing. Instead, he nodded to the sage and went to the back yard to bring in the little boy. "Come inside pup, there is someone here to meet you."

"Me? Okay, I coming Daddy." He ran inside with the dogs close on his heels, until he spotted the giant sanin. He got suddenly shy and skidded to a halt. He spun around and leapt behind Kakashi. He thrust his arm between the nin's legs and grabbed hold of one to hide behind. Unfortunately, he had grown taller in the past year and it wasn't his knee that the boy was latched onto.

Kakashi gasped out with an unmanned wince, "A little lower son." He pushed the boy's arms down a little bit then tried to get him to be properly introduced to his godfather. "This is Jiraiya. He was the sensei to mine. He knew your first father very well. Come out and say hello." Naruto was having none of it.

After Jiraiya finished laughing at the teen's predicament (which made Naruto hold even tighter), he held out a small box to the boy. "I got an early birthday gift for you, Naruto. Would like to see it?"

The boy studied the sanin for a moment before nodding his head. He released Kakashi's leg (much to his relief) and edged forward. He picked up the box and sat down on the floor with it. He carefully opened it and pulled out a large bag. When he saw what was in the bag, he let out a very happy scream, launched himself in the sage's arms, and hugged him tight. "You're the best old man ever!" he said before grabbing his bag of candy and running away with it. He had to hide before his Daddy could confiscate it, as he was not supposed to eat candy.

Kakashi frowned at Jiraiya, "Do you realize how hyper he is going to be now. I am going to have to peel him off the ceiling. You would not believe how he gets with a little sugar. You should have asked." Jiraiya just smiled benignly.

A half of an hour later, Naruto was up on the roof, again, singing on the top of his little leather lungs the fighting dreamer song. Kakashi didn't even have to say one word. He just looked at Jiraiya in triumph and pointed to the ceiling until the sage said, "Okay, you were right. I know I know, I'll go get him again."

Smugly, he said, "Just so you know, that doesn't make up for it. You are giving him a bath **and** putting him to bed tonight. Think of it as your duty as his godfather."

Later that night, after they had eaten dinner, Jiraiya pointed out an old looking box lying in the corner. It was red and looked like it was from the Hokage's office. It was the type that usually held paperwork. "I almost forgot, Hiruzen asked me to bring this to you. He said it belonged to you. He said it was important."

"Hmm, it is probably something of my fathers." He tentatively opened it up; afraid of what he would see. There were quite a few scrolls about various jutsu, which he moved aside for now. An envelope was nestled between them. He opened it and drew out a picture. It was of Minato and a very pregnant Kushina. The Hokage must have retrieved what he could find of Minato's house after it was destroyed in the Kyuubi attack.

Jiraiya seeing his look of pain came over to inspect the box. "He was a great man," he said quietly. He squeezed Kakashi's shoulder sympathetically. "I still miss him. He was my most brilliant student and good friend."

"Yes, he was." Kakashi put the picture back, closed the box, and moved to put it away, but Jiraiya put his hand out and took it from him. He sat down on the couch and opened it. Pulling out the picture, he said, "Look at how happy they were." Kakashi made a noncommittal noise and turned away. "He was so proud of you," he said to the copy-nin's back.

Jiraiya pulled an orange book from his pack, handed it to Kakashi, and said, "As ninja we have a very dangerous job. All of us are subject to enormous stress and pressures in performing our duties. It is of extreme importance, Kakashi, to know that you cannot keep it up or it will break you. You hold things in and internalize too much. People would not think less of you if you expressed yourself a little now and then, you know. They might even begin to think of you as a human. You have to find a way to unwind and lose the stress for a while. When you were younger, you had enjoyed reading. It's healthy to lose yourself in a good book once in a while." Jiraiya looked at him sadly, "It has been a long time since their passing; too long for it to still be affecting you. You really should talk about it."

"I… It... Never mind. I don't want to talk about it."

"Tell me."

"There is nothing to say. They died. They are never coming back."

"Yes, that is true. They are dead and they will never come back. You know that is the life of a shinobi. We live well, we live hard, and we die. It is what we do. You really need to deal with their deaths."

"Just leave it alone, old man. I am fine."

Jiraiya patiently repeated himself again, "Talk about it, Kakashi. It will help. It has helped me."

"It hurts alright!" he yelled, frustrated that the sanin would not let it be. "I should not let it affect me. I know this very well. As a shinobi, I should not feel emotion."

Jiraiya pointed to Naruto, who had finally crashed from his sugar rush and was sleeping on the floor. "Tell me that doesn't give you emotion. We are human. It is not possible to completely cut off all feelings. We are encouraged to hate, so why not love. It is a very powerful emotion, capable of changing lives. It has its place in the shinobi world too." He went over to where the boy was sleeping, picked him up, and carefully cradled him in his arms. "You miss them, I know. They are still here within you and especially here." He put the boy in Kakashi's arms.

Kakashi looked down at Naruto sadly and embraced him tighter. "Minato and Kushina practically adopted me when my father died. Naruto should have been raised as my little brother." The guilt that had been overwhelming him the past year finally came to a head. "Sometimes I get," he paused trying to find the right words, "I get ashamed at myself for being glad he is my son instead. And sometimes I feel that I am just not good enough to be his dad."

Kakashi Hatake was a very formidable shinobi. He knew a vast amount of jutsu, he was an extremely capable leader, and he was just a kid; an nineteen year old kid to be exact. Jiraiya put his arms around the young man's shoulders and said, "You and I both know that you are not happy he is dead, so get that ridiculous notion out of your head right now. You and Naruto have formed a special bond together. Minato would have been so happy to see you love his son as if he was your own. It is the greatest thing anyone could do for him. I believe he is at peace because of this. Another thing, it is not flesh and blood, but the heart, which makes us fathers and sons."

Kakashi felt as though a piece of his heart had finally begun to heal. Moving the boy closer to his chest, he went upstairs and put him to bed. He pulled down his mask and smiled at his son when he sleepily opened his eyes. "Not tired Daddy. I wanna stay with you. You read to me?"

"Okay pup, one short story," he said as he lay alongside the small chibi. Briefly, he thought of his life a year ago. He was always tense. He strove for tension, worked at building it, for he thought of it as a survival mechanism. He was always watchful. Always aware. Always tense. Always ready. Ready for anything. Nothing on earth could surprise him. A lot had changed in a year. He read a story to his son. Within minutes, both boys were fast asleep. Jiraiya came up a short time later and chuckled to himself when he saw them. He thought to himself that Minato and Kushina would be very happy indeed.

**~~O~~**

_Fires burned across the wasteland. Huge explosions rocked the ground as the small sobbing boy picked his way through the dangerous debris. Just barely dodging away from a stray fireball, he fell on top of the mangled corpse. His keening grew louder with every passing minute. "Daddy," he cried out, "Where is my daddy?"_

_He picked himself off the dead body, shuddered, and then resumed his wearied pace. More bodies lie in front of him, the earth soaked red from their blood. His ragged clothes gave testament to his desperate condition. "Daddy!" he called out again. The Iwa nin heard his desolate cries and came to him. "Where is my daddy?" he asked innocently. "Can you help me find him?"_

_"What are you doing out here?" he asked, "A battlefield is no place for a young boy." The child looked about six or seven years old; helpless, forlorn, wretched, and pitiful. He felt compelled to rescue him. "I will take you to my captain. He will know what to do with you."_

_"I want my daddy," the boy murmured with a sad tortured look in his eyes._

_"We will find him," said the nin, hiding the doubt in his voice. If his father was on the battlefield, then he was as good as dead. He raced the boy over to his captain, who was commanding the other nin and explained his discovery. Having no time to deal with the boy, he told the man to put him in his tent._

_Several hours later, the captain entered the tent to find the boy hugging his knees and rocking back and forth. He approached him and introduced himself. The boy did not respond. He moved closer and gently moved the boy to face him. The captain was deeply shocked when the blade pierced his throat. As his lifeblood ebbed away, he saw the boy clean his blade on his pants. His expression was empty. He was just another shinobi carrying out his mission behind enemy lines. His vision grew dark and hazy, and his last thought was of his sensei warning him that a shinobi was a deadly assassin, not matter the age, and to never underestimate one._

_The blonde boy had streaks of blood running down his face like tears, but his eyes were cold and hard. He made his way out of the tent with great stealth and cunning and without a backwards glance. "Another enemy leader down," he thought as he made his way to where the lieutenant's tent should be. Within minutes, the man, taken in by the poor lost child act, lay dying on the ground. Naruto killed many more before he vanished into the night._

_Obito stood next to Kakashi and laughed. "Like father, like son! Will you train him to be like you; a cold hearted assassin. Will you to teach him how to abandon his friends too? A ninja is a liar, a thief, and a murderer."_

_"We are shinobi, Obito. It is what we do," he responded tiredly. "We are merely tools to be used. You never did understand that. You always had a romanticized ideal of what we truly are. I do not know what you were thinking in showing me this. Naruto never did that, I did. That was my mission. I will never allow him to be in this kind of situation so young."_

_"But you will allow it eventually won't you."_

He looked at Obito with pity, "Yes, if this life is what he wants. I will not lie to him about it, but being a shinobi is not just about killing, it is also about protecting. A ninja knows how precious life is, so we live life the best way we can. We do what we do to protect the ones we love Obito. I hope he wants to be like me because n_injas know what death is, so they understand how beautiful life is._

_"And you think I am the fool, Kakashi."_

_**~~O~~**_

Kakashi awoke from the dream with feelings of confusion. He had never felt any regret about that mission. It was war; he did what he had too. So why did he dream it? Is that what he wanted for Naruto? He did not know, but the one thing he was sure of, was that the boy wants to be a ninja. He wants to be the greatest ninja ever. Kakashi would train him to be just that, great. He drifted back to sleep, peaceful in his decision.

The next morning, Kakashi had something important to show the boy. "Hey pup, come here a second and look at this with me." Naruto came ambling over with his teddy securely in his arms. He sat in his daddy's lap while the man opened the box and showed him the contents. "These are your first mama and daddy's possessions. There are some scrolls on jutsu and sealing and one of your daddy's special kunai. You will get these when you are older. You remember me telling you about the orphanage and how I chose you to be my son, right?"

"Uh huh, cause I was the most special one there."

Kakashi smiled, "That's right son."

Naruto giggled, "Yup, cause I was the cutess and smartess little boy there, huh daddy? Raya, didya know I was dopted? Didja?"

"Really?" asked Jiraiya amused.

"Yeah, cause my daddy wanted a boy. He said he want the best one ever. He didna want one with some old girl cause girls with pink hair punch you inna head. He didna want a boy that wasna smart enough or a girl, cause girls are icky. Huh Daddy?" He giggled again, "That's what he said. Was you dopted, Raya?"

"No," he smiled. "I had a mother and a father."

"Oh, that's sad, poor Raya," Naruto slid off Kakashi's lap and patted the sanin on the arm. "I bet your mama and daddy loved you even though they didna get to pick you out." Jiraiya gave a great bark of laughter and whacked Kakashi on the back with a wink.

The copy-nin shared an amused look with the sage then turned back to Naruto. He held out a picture to the boy and said, "Look here son; here is a picture of your first mama and daddy."

Naruto ran over and studied the photo curiously for a moment. "Wow daddy, he's got my hair an eyes. He looks like me daddy."

"Yes, you two look a lot alike."

"If you get me a mask, I bet I look like you. I wanna look like you daddy."

Funny how good that statement made him feel - I wanna look like you daddy.

Kakashi did learn a very valuable lesson during Jiraiya's visit; he was not a perv, at least not compared to the sanin. The old man tried several times to use the little chibi as a way to pick up women. He would conceal the boy's whisker marks then send him into a women's bathhouse, so that the sanin could wander in looking for his "poor lost and scared" nephew. It worked for a while too, until Naruto asked (in a very loud and offended voice, according to Jiraiya) why he had to keep going into the ladies room. Jiraiya came back to the house with many bruises that day.

Jiraiya did not stay too long as always, but Kakashi was pretty happy to see him leave. The boy already had a fixation on Anko's chest, the last thing Kakashi needed was for Jiraiya to turn Naruto into a pervert like him. Before he left, he gave the chibi another present. "Now don't let your daddy see this kiddo," he grinned wickedly.

"A book?" he asked with a fair amount of disappointment, "No more candy?"

"Hey, that is a real good book. You will find great use for it one day."

"Thanks Raya," he gave him a hug then asked, "When you comin' back?"

"Oh, I don't know. I have to do a lot of traveling with my work for Konoha. I will be back though because I have some things to teach you."

Naruto pouted, "I won't have to go to the ladies bath again will I? Cause that's just icky and gross. Boys not so'posed to go in there."

Jiraiya boomed out laughter and tussled the boy's hair, "Someday kid, someday your gonna love going in there." He chuckled at the boy's look of disgust and disbelief. "What if Anko was in there or that little pink haired girl I've heard tell of? Hmm?"

"Daaaddy!" he yelled out angrily at his father and with more than a little embarrassment. "Why'd you tell Raya I like Sakura? I don't like her; I just like her hair!"

* * *

AN

Whew, another chapter done!

Thank you to all my reviewers

Subaru: thanks for the idea I had something a little different initially planned for Jiraiya, but I liked your idea better.

RedRangerBelt: No on the Kakashi pairing for now because he has enough on his hands right now, yes he will be starting the Academy real soon with his friends

Silvermane1: No planned pairings for Naruto in this story, unless I think of a sequel to write


	11. Friends

Disclaimer: i do not own Naruto, or Naruto Shippuden, or anything else...

**_Chapter Eleven:_**

**_Friends_**

_Friendship needs no words –_

_It is the solitude delivered from the anguish of loneliness_

_~Dag Hammarskjold~_

A week after Jiraiya departed came the BIG day. It was the day before Naruto's fourth birthday. He woke up several times during the night because of his excitement. All of his friends said they would stop by to bring him a present. His Daddy was actually taking him out of the village for his birthday to go camping. As he lay in his bed trying to go back to sleep again, he could not help but feel a little apprehensive as well. Sometimes he did not want to go outside, but he didn't know why he felt that way.

The boy drifted off to sleep thinking of deep dark woods and _eyes in the night; eyes full of hate watching him, wanting to hurt him. Then he saw silver light shining ahead in the distance; he ran towards it. For the first time, he caught up to it and grasped it in his small hands. His dream suddenly changed and there was his daddy standing before him. _

_In a rush of color and sound, he stood in a bright beautiful meadow. The midmorning sun warmed his skin while the cool breeze teased his hair. The sound of crickets filled his ears. He stood in a horse stance going through a new kata with his father. He felt the muscles in his arms and legs stretching as he extended his reach a little more without losing his balance. He repeated the motions several times then fell down. Kakashi smiled and held out his hand, "In order to truly learn, we must fall son. You can do it. You just have to…"_

"…get up pup. You have a big day today." Naruto opened his eyes to see the silver-haired nin sitting on his bed, gently shaking him.

"Daddy," he said, rubbing his eyes and yawning, "I had the bad dream gain, then I did what you tole me too. I found you then we trained together. It was a nice dream."

Kakashi smiled, "That's really good to hear pup. Since it's almost your birthday, you can have anything you want for breakfast."

Naruto let out a shout, leaped up from the bed, and began to jump up and down. "Ramen and cookies. Lots of cookies." He started to sing a do a booty dance, "Ramen, uh huh, uh huh, ramen ramen ramen, yeah baby, woo hoo!"

"Ramen it is," said Kakashi with a roll of his eyes as he left the boy's room to make him a big pot of his favorite food. "Are you sure you don't want eggplant?" he joked then laughed at the gagging sound he made.

* * *

Not long after, two figures made their way toward the Hatake home. "Do you think he will be up yet father?" Sai asked, holding wrapped gift in his hands and walking serenely beside Ibiki. "Do you think he will enjoy this? Why are we doing this again?" There was a subtle inflection in his voice that had not been there not long ago. It made the scarred nin smile.

"Well Sai, if he's anything like you, then I would say, yes he is awake," he replied, "He has probably been up since the crack of dawn. You are giving him a present because that is what friends do, and yes, I am sure he will love it." He had been bringing the Sai to visit with the Hatake boy at the park at least once a week. He hoped Naruto's cheerful disposition would somehow have an impact on his indifferent son and it seemed to be working. It seemed so unnatural for a child so young to never smile. Ibiki reminded Sai, "Do not forget your manners. Remember what we discussed about nicknames too."

Sai bowed his head then knocked quietly on the door. Ibiki stood next to him and waited until the silver-haired man wearing a mask opened the door. Between his legs stood a small blond boy; dressed in footed pajamas with ninjas on them, looking fearfully around. As soon as he recognized the guests, his face transformed with exhilaration. "Daddy, its Sai. See, its Sai. Sai came to see me at my house!"

Kakashi smiled fondly at him, "I see that pup. Let's let them in, shall we?"

Sai stood formally in front of Naruto and handed him the gift. "I made this for you." He looked up at his father who waved his hand for him to continue, "Happy birthday, Butter... uh, I mean Naruto."

"Wow," said the blonde boy as he opened the gift, which turned out to be a very good picture of himself. "Look daddy, it's me. He drew me. That so cool Sai thanks." He then grabbed the other boy and pulled him toward the stairs, "Come on, and come see my room. I got ningas. We can play. Come play with me." Sai allowed himself to be dragged up the stairs with a tiny smile on his lips. It was hard to dislike Naruto.

Kakashi was not quite sure how it happened, but somehow he and Ibiki became friends. They had worked together several times before, but they had never really been friends. It all started when he convinced the new head of torture and interrogation to visit the orphan Sai with him.

When Kakashi and Ibiki went to the orphanage, they were ushered right away to the odd pale little boy. The worker gushed about him the whole way in a manner that seemed very insincere. Apparently, the boy was not well liked. Ibiki was drawn to him from the moment he met him. First off, he never flinched or averted his eyes when he saw the man's scarred countenance. It was rare to deal with a person who did not continually stare at his face. The boy was a peculiar one though. Danzō had done quite a number on the boy. He was emotionless except for his art.

Sai and Ibiki were like two halves of a whole. Drawing was Sai's art, while dealing with the mind was Ibiki's, as he considered psychological and physical torture an art form. He had the ability to manipulate and sculpt the mind and body to any shape he wanted. He took the boy home with him that day without thinking twice. Ever since his brother had left, he had no one to take care of, no one to be there for. As they walked together towards the Hatake house, he studied the boy covertly. He had not regretted it for one second. Behind the closed doors of his home, he smiled and was happy. Someday he hoped the serious little boy would be too. Like Naruto, he had moments of waking dreams and nightmares that haunted him.

* * *

**_~Sai~_**

_The first memory the boy could recall was of him sitting on a bed drawing a picture. Whose bed it was, he did not know. A man in a mask came into the room and asked him who he was. _

_"I am called Sai."_

_"Is that your real name? Where are you from?"_

_"I do not know the answer to either question," was his emotionless reply. It was true, he did not know. He was sure Sai was not his real name. It fluttered at the edge of his consciousness, but every time he tried to reach after it, it moved further away. It was frustrating, maddening, and tedious to him so he stopped trying. Now he was just Sai. _

_The next thing he knew, he was living in a strange place with many other children. He did not fit in there and he knew it. The other children did not like him and he knew that too. He was too odd; too emotionless, too cold and distant. He did not understand their fixation on the childless games they played. Why would someone want to play a game when you could be training your mind and body to get stronger?_

_He felt alone, all alone. He liked to sit in the garden and study the beauty all around him, but not because it was pretty, because it was filled with detail. He liked to study the way the colors on the flowers merged into each other and changed into a new one. He was a very observant boy. _

_Someone had trained him to be that way, but he could not remember who._

_One day a man came to see him. He was fascinating; the scars that traversed his face lent him a uniqueness that Sai found appealing. The taciturn nin piqued his interest as no other had ever before._

_"Do you like it here, Sai?" he asked._

_The boy thought for a moment and then replied, "I do not know. Should I?"_

_"You have children your own age to play with, a warm bed to sleep in each night, and good food to eat every day. It sounds like a nice place to be."_

_"I am different from everyone else. I do not understand friendship, but I think I would like to. I think it might be nice to have someone who understands me. The other kids are scared of me because of the things I can do like get up on the roof."_

_"And how do you do that?"_

_Sai replied, "I jump. I can also draw picture that move."_

_Ibiki was impressed to say the least that a five year old could manage those things already. He understood what it was like for people to be scared of him and not just because of his face. He specialized in the torture and interrogation of prisoners. Many people thought he was sadistic and avoided him, but the truth was, he did what he did for the village he loved. Although the boy was very young, Ibiki deemed him mature enough to handle the truth so he told him what he did for a living, without going into too much detail. He concluded with, "So what do you think about me?"_

_"You are a shinobi so I guess you got your scars doing your duty. You have not quit, so you probably have courage. You are the head of your unit, so you got to be trusted and you are a jonin so you must have some skills."_

_"I like to think that I have a little more than some skills," he joked. "You are very perceptive aren't you?" Sai just shrugged. No doubt about it, he liked this boy. He thought that maybe Kakashi was right. He said that the children with nin abilities should not be in an orphanage. They would need someone to help them develop their talents. Besides, it had been nearly a year since his brother had left and he wanted to do a better job. _

_"How would you like to come home with me?"_

_It was easy, no ridiculously easy to take care of the boy. In the two weeks he had Sai, he never complained, never whined, and was always quiet and serious. Ibiki hated it. He wanted to see some life in the child. He wanted to see him laugh. It made him think of Kakashi's boy. With the atrocities that kid suffered, he should be as lifeless as a zombie, but he wasn't. He was a prankster and a little ball of energy wrapped in sunshine. Although his eye started to twitch like mad, he knew what he had to do._

_They introduced at the park. Ibiki told Sai there was someone he wanted him to meet. Both the man and the child felt so awkward standing there waiting. Children, scared of the huge nin's appearance, ran to the other side of the park. They sat on a bench and waited for an hour. _

_"Yo," said the nin behind him lazily._

_"You're late Kakashi," growled Ibiki._

_Naruto piped up, "Well, you see there was this cat an it was stuck inna tree, huh daddy? And then it kept jumpin' higher an higher until it fall down and I caught it an then we hadda find its owner, huh daddy."_

_Kakashi grinned beneath his mask, "That's absolutely right, son." Naruto sniggered then looked curiously at the boy sitting next to Ibiki. _

_"Yeah sure," grunted Ibiki. He put his hand on Sai and introduced him to the others. The boy just nodded, unsure what to say. Not Naruto though. Once he saw that the boy was not going to give him any evil looks, he sat down next to him._

_"Sooo, know any good jokes?" asked Naruto._

_Sai shyly shook his head, while Ibiki's eye began to twitch. He remembered the time he spent with Naruto. The boy followed him around all day telling the worst jokes ever. "Why don't you two play!" he practically shouted._

_"Oh sure. So Sai, do ya know how to make fruit punch? Ya give it taijutsu lessons!" Ibiki groaned. "How do ya catch a unique rabbit? Unique up on it." Sai blinked and scratched his head. "How do ya catch a tame rabbit? Tame way, unique up on it!"_

_"Umm," said Sai." Did you know that the human head is still alive for twenty seconds after it is cut off?"_

_Naruto blinked, "Uh no. What ya call a deer with no eye?" he quizzed._

_"Uh," said Sai. _

_"No idear! Get it? Get it?" he giggled, "No-eye-deer. Get it? What ya call a deer wit no eyes an no legs?" Sai looked at Ibiki in confusion when Naruto said, "Still no idear!"_

_Sai's mouth moved up a little. Ibiki's eye twitched again. "Did you know that nutmeg can kill you if it's injected into your body?" asked Sai._

_"Huh, really?" he asked. "What did the ninga say to the pirate? Nothin' cause he was sent to kill'em!" Naruto poked his side and said, "Come on Sai, you know ya wanna laugh. How bout this one, how do ya know when a cats done cleanin' itself? Cause it smokes a cigarette."_

_Sai looked confused, "I don't get it."_

_"Eh, me either, but my daddy says it's funny." He jumped off the seat and smiled at Sai, "So you wanna go play now? We can go swing."_

_Every week, Ibiki brought his new son to the park to play with Naruto. Slowly, Sai began to show an interest in being more social. He made a friend in Naruto, who accepted him for the reserved boy he was. He even tried to do his own jokes and make up nicknames for everyone, unfortunately for Ibiki._

* * *

**_~Kiba~_**

Kiba was on a mission. He raced through his compound dodging ninken and leaping over their holes. His friend's birthday was tomorrow, and since he was leaving tonight, he and his mom were going to his house to bring him a present. He had a special gift he made all by himself.

Just as he was arriving, Sai was leaving. Honestly, he sometimes did not understand why Naruto liked that kid. He was always saying the wrong thing; on the other hand, it was pretty funny when he said it to someone else. Maybe he wasn't so bad.

"Cat-lover'" Sai greeted.

"Ah go get some sun, Vampire-boy,'" he growled in mock anger.

He pounded on the door in excitement then raced in without greeting Kakashi. Both adults just rolled their eyes at the impetuous boy who was shouting at the top of his lungs for Naruto.

Kiba loved a good fight. He was an impulsive, reckless, and loud sort of kid, a lot like Naruto could be at times. They tended to get into a lot of fights because of their similarities, but they always remained friends. What Kiba loved most about his friend was his quick mind.

Naruto's brilliance really showed when they were sparring or running from a prank. That is when he truly shined. He always knew when to duck and hide and when to stand and fight. Shikamaru was the smartest of his friends, but Naruto was the most devious.

Kiba followed Naruto's answering shout to his bedroom, which was now painted an eye searing orange. He rubbed his eyes at the color and laughed at his friend. "Tell me you didn't really pick out this color." At Naruto's proud nod, he laughed. "Here I got ya somethin' for your birthday. Don't let ya dad see it. You can use some of this stuff camping." He gave a clumsily wrapped gift to Naruto who opened it with relish.

Naruto clapped his hands over his mouth to hide his squeal of delight. "Kiba you are the bestest friend ever."

Kiba gave him pranking supplies and candy, lots of candy. He knew exactly how his friend reacted with a little extra sugar. He found Naruto high on sugar to be hilarious. "Please wait until after your trip before you eat the candy though. That way I can be here to see it!" Kiba gave a little wicked laugh as he began to imagine the possibilities. "When you get back, I gotta idea for a new joke. I saw this sushi place an in the back of it, they got this bin where they put all the fish heads in. we should use them for something."

Naruto giggled, "We can sneak into the market and hide pieces all round the shops an in the mornin' there will be kitties everywhere. They will be all like meow meow meow, and the shop-workers will be tryin' to chase 'em away all day. It will be really funny."

Kiba looked at his friend in awe, "I knew you would come up with somethin' that was real good, Naruto. I just knew it. Hey, you know what else we should do. We should go into one of the public restrooms stalls an make noises like we're havin' trouble and then drop somethin' big into the toilet an then it'll make a huge splash an then we'll say aaahhh! I got a pretend turd we can throw down on the ground too." Both boys laughed hard at the idea.

"I got somethin' for you Kiba. Wait here so I can get it," he ran out of the room and came back a few seconds later, "We gotta hurry, I think you mama's gonna come get ya. Here it is," he said, showing the boy the huge bottle of super concentrated bubble bath. "Kurenai gave it to me last time she watched me. I only used a little bit an there was bubbles goin' down the stairs!"

They looked at each other in a conniving way and said at the same time, "The public bathhouse!"

"When ya comin' back Nar'to cause I miss ya already," declared Kiba. He heard his mother yell. "Gotta go, happy birthday and I'll see ya when you get back."

During the day Shikamaru and Chouji stopped by and gave him presents, then later came the older people; Genma (who gave him senbon), Guy (training weights), Hayate (a tantō), Anko, and Kurenai (clothes from the girls). They didn't stay long because there was a festival going on and he was not allowed go for some reason. All his friends were going to it and he wanted to go too, but they were going camping tonight. It was almost time to leave for their trip. They were waiting on one of his daddy's friends.

As Kakashi prepared their packs, he remembered the meeting he had with the Hokage. The old man did not want him to take the boy out of the safety of the village. Kakashi simply reminded him that it would be October 10th. That day had never safe for Naruto. Sarutobi agreed as long as he brought along an Anbu to help protect them. Kakashi thought that was a little ridiculous seeing as how he was once Anbu, but allowed it. He choose the nin personally. Hearing a knock, he went down the stairs and answered the door.

Two figures stood there, one with the typical regal bearing of a proud Anbu black ops member, the other smaller and thinner, but no less proud. They both carried packs on their backs. The taller one said, "I brought this one to amuse your boy."

Kakashi looked down and thought, "Well this ought to be interesting. Hopefully they get along for the next three days."

* * *

AN

I have changed my mind about a pairing with Kakashi because I thought how much fun it would be if Naruto got it into his head that he wanted a mama! Oh the posibilities... It won't be for a while yet, because I have yet to finish the current Arc - The Uchiha's.

Special Thanks to Illegitimi who wrote my fav fic The hidden Life of Moreno Ibiki, I loosely based my Ibiki on hers with her permission.

Thanks again to my reviewers out there – you know who you are!

I hope I didn't confuse you with my little Sai and Kiba add-ons, but the boys needed a little extra special attention, but not a full chapter since this is Naruto and Kakashi's story.


	12. October 10th Again

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

AN: A "cat hole" is a hole you dig to do your business in when there is no bathroom available!

* * *

**_Chapter Twelve:_**

**_October 10th - Again_**

_"When people get hurt, they learn to hate… when people hurt others, they become hated and racked with guilt. But knowing that pain allows people to be kind. Pain allows people to grow… and how you grow is up to you."_

_~Jiraiya~_

Naruto stood with his back to the window. The late afternoon sun framed his small body in soft gold light and made his hair glow. Kakashi was taken aback yet again at how much he resembled his father. He smiled in fond remembrance of his old sensei then moved towards the door. Naruto followed his father and peered around his body shyly. He gave a friendly smile at the boy standing there and said, "Hi, my name's Naruto. Who are you?"

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"Are you campin' with us?

"Yes," he replied bashfully.

Naruto's face lit up with the prospect of a new friend. He said, "Cool, wanna see my room? My daddy painted it orange for me. We can play till my he's done packing." Not giving the boy a chance to respond, Naruto raced up the stairs then looked back when the boy did not follow. "Hurry up, Saskee, I still gotta put some stuff in my pack."

"Sasuke," he grunted, rolled his eyes, and then sedately followed the blonde boy.

Soon after, Kakashi called the boys down to leave. Naruto raced down the stairs then suddenly stopped when he caught sight of the front door. He hesitated, brow furrowed, then walked over to the copy-nin and tugged on his pant leg. Kakashi knew what was coming. The boy whined, "Daddy, I don't feel so good. My tummy hurts and I think I gotta throw up. I think I might be dying."

The nin took his hand and led him to the kitchen for privacy. He squatted down to the boy's level and said, "It's okay pup; you are not dying, I promise. You do not need to worry because daddy and Itachi are big bad ninjas, don't you know. We are so tough that no one would dare mess with you or us. Besides, Itachi said that Sasuke was very excited about this trip. He would feel so sad if we had to cancel it. You don't want to disappoint him do you?"

Naruto looked torn for a moment, then put on a brave face and agreed to leave. The nin put Naruto's jacket and backpack on then patted his shoulder warmly and gave him a wink. The four of them set out with Kakashi in the lead holding Naruto's hand followed by Itachi and Sasuke. They walked through the village in a steady pace, each lost in their own thoughts for the moment. Kakashi felt more uneasy as they passed each progressively crowded street. He still hated being around too many people. He wished he had gone to the memorial stone this morning to tell his comrades he was leaving; he always did that before. He found he had been going there les and less lately. He snuck his hand into his pouch, pulled out his little orange book, and began to read. Within seconds, he felt much calmer, and his heart rate returned to normal.

* * *

Sasuke noticed the way Kakashi affectionately rubbed Naruto on the head and his sharp eyes caught the way he held the kid's hand; the way he absentmindedly rubbed his thumb across Naruto's knuckles even while reading. He began to burn with an unexpected jealousy. It wasn't fair. He had overheard his brother; Kakashi was not the boy's real father. And yet, and yet he seemed to love him. It was not fair.

**_~Sasuke~_**

_His father, Fugaku did not love him that way; not any more. He hardly ever showed affection to Sasuke. __Being ignored in favor of another breeds a special kind of loneliness and isolation. Sasuke did not know when he figured out his father did not particularly care for him. His father was there at every meal, but never really there. His mother talked to him and paid attention, as did his older brother, but not his father. He barely even acknowledged him. Fugaku loved Itachi and had nothing left for Sasuke._

_He studied hard to try to be as smart as his brother was, he trained hard to be strong, but nothing ever seemed to make a difference. No matter what Sasuke did, Itachi did it first, and better, and earlier. Itachi was the prodigy; Sasuke was not, at least not compared to his older brother.__ His brother would one day be the clan head, so his father spent a lot of time with him. There never seemed to be enough time left in the day for Sasuke. He was lonely. _

_Sasuke glanced up at his brother and thought of all the things he did with him, like practicing with shuriken and taking him to the park, Itachi was everything his father was not. They even went boar hunting together once. He thought of his father again and the way he had begun to change in the last year. Once, he used to be happy, now it seemed like all he could talk about was revenge, but against who, Sasuke didn't know._

_"But still," he thought, "why doesn't my father love me? What did I ever do that was so bad?"_

_Another problem was his name, Uchiha. People treated him in a way he did not like. Some villagers bowed and scraped as if he was a prince, but their eyes spoke differently. Other children did not want to play with him because they took his quiet manner for being snobby or they played with him because their parents made them. He hated the hypocrisy. Sometimes, he hated them._

_He spent a lot of time sitting on the dock by the lake. Alone._

* * *

Naruto saw the glares and pulled his head a little lower. He began to sing to himself for a minute then stopped. He got angry. He pulled his hood off and stared straight ahead, ignoring the villagers. He repeated to himself the things that Iruka taught him, he had friends that liked him. One day they would all like him. He just knew it.

_"But still," he thought, "why don't they like me? What did I ever do that was so bad?"_

Itachi was looking around the village in pride. It was such a wonderful place. Just watching the villagers and various nin going about their business filled him with satisfaction. It was a peaceful village. He glanced ahead and had to do a double take. **_Is that… is he really… surely not._** He just noticed what Kakashi was looking at. Surprised and a little shocked, he thought he was seeing things so he asked, "What are you reading and please tell me it is not porn."

"What's porn?" piped Sasuke.

"That's Anko's clothes," replied Naruto loudly. "That's what my Daddy says." He turned around and smiled wide at Sasuke, "You should see her."

Kakashi chuckled at the boys and said innocently to Itachi, "What? I am a young healthy male; I'll have you know. Have you ever read Icha Icha? It is quite enlightening. It is not porn; it's romance."

_"Romance, my kunai,"_ he thought. "What about Naruto?"

"What about him? Do you think I should get him his own copy? He does seem to have some sort of sick obsession with Anko." he deadpanned while ruffling Naruto's hair. "Don't worry, Itachi; he knows not to touch them just like he knows not to touch my weapons. He is a smart boy." He rubbed Naruto's head again and gave him an eye smile. "Don't you pup?"

"Yeah daddy. I know the rules. No touching you weapons or the naked lady pictures you got unner you bed," he said as he ducked Kakashi's playful swat and stuck out his tongue.

"Still Kakashi, we are in public. That just is not appropriate behavior for a respected jonin of Konoha to be displaying," he said stiffly.

"Wow, you think I am respected. I am truly touched," he quipped.

"Touched in the head," Itachi muttered.

Kakashi ignored him and continued to read, then snapped the book shut as they approached the gates and showed the guards their passes. He inwardly smirked at their looks of awe they shot at him. As soon as they were outside the village, Kakashi summoned his ninken for extra protection and they set off towards the lake. Itachi, wanting to protect his brother as well, nodded in approval. It was a trip that normally would have taken the nin only a few hours to reach, but with the added presence of two preschool boys, took much longer.

Naruto getting bored, tried to talk to Sasuke, "You gonna go to the Acamademy soon cause I am."

Sasuke smugly replied, "It is called Academy and you are too young to go. You have to be at least five."

"Nuh uh. My Daddy and the Hokage said I can go. They say I can read an write good enough an my Daddy teach me to throw the shuriken an kunai. He also show me kakra control."

Sasuke's eye twitched. "It's called chakra and there is no way you they will let you start school. You still talk like a baby."

"Am not a baby," Naruto muttered. "And I am too startin' school, huh Daddy."

Kakashi, who had been talking to Itachi, said, "Hmm? Well we have not met with an instructor yet, but I do not think that will be a problem. You should be starting with Sasuke."

Itachi said to them, "Technically there are only three admission requirements to the academy: Love the village and hope to help preserve peace and prosperity, have a mind that will not yield; able to endure hard training and work, and be healthy in mind and body."

Sasuke shot his brother an annoyed look. "Then why couldn't I have started sooner?"

Itachi smiled, "Because our mother wanted you at home with her as long as possible, no matter how short of a time that is. I have regretted many times graduating so early. I missed out on a lot of things."

Kakashi replied, "As have I. That is the reason why I will not allow Naruto to graduate until he is at least eleven or twelve, no matter what the instructors say."

Sasuke frowned at them all and went silent until they arrived at the lake and began to set up the campsite. Naruto was so excited; but he kept tripping over the tent and knocking over everything so Kakashi sent both boys along with his ninken to collect firewood. "I want you two to stay within sight of our camp. The ninken have my permission to bite anyone who does not follow my rules."

Sasuke's earlier feeling of jealousy came raging back up when he saw Kakashi tickle the blonde-haired boy before they left. As soon as they went to the edge of the woods and he was certain the nin could no longer hear them, he hissed, "What makes you so special. Kakashi is not even your real dad. You're adopted don't you know."

Naruto, surprised at the spitefulness coming from Sasuke, took a step back then said, "Yeah, I was dopted. My daddy picked me out special cause he wanted me more'n anything. He loves me an I love him."

"It's not fair," Sasuke nearly shouted.

"Why?"

"Because… because… because it just isn't." he retorted then kicked at the dirt.

"Why do you gotta be so mean?"

"You're just a stupid baby," Sasuke growled, "You don't know what it's like to be ignored."

"Am not a baby, but I do know what it's like to be hated and 'nored. Lots of people hate me and the rest won't look at me. You're lucky. You have a daddy and a mama and even a brother. You even gotta whole clan. You got lots of people who love you. I wish I had a Mama, but she died when I was borned."

"My father does not love me," he said furiously. "No matter what I do," he ended quietly. "It's like I'm not even there." He swiped at his eyes, which were beginning to tear up. "I'm just not good enough."

Naruto did not know what to say, but he felt bad for the older boy. "I see you, Saskee. We can be friends. My daddy say that friends help each other. You wanna be my friend? We can make your daddy see you." If there was one thing the boy understood most, it was making people see him. He hated the way he was treated so he and Kiba pulled many pranks on the people living in Konohagakure. He wanted to be acknowledged. Naruto vowed to himself to find a way to help his friend be happy.

Sasuke lived within the clan compound. He was the only one there at his age. He had no friends of his own other than his brother, who was always busy. He had been lonely for a long time. He looked at Naruto's outstretched hand, paused, and then took it. "Yeah, maybe that would be alright. But you are a baka Naruto," he joked with a smile, "Cause you can't make people see what they don't want to see. My brother says lots of people are blinded by what's in front of them."

Naruto looked around to see if any adults were present; remembering a word Ibiki once used in front of him, said barely above a whisper, "You're a teme, Saskee!"

"It's Sasuke… Sasuke."

The two boys looked at each other and laughed. Pakkun watched the boys with a little doggie smirk and began to fetch some sticks for a fire.

As the boys walked back to their camp, Naruto told him about some fun little pranks they could play on the men. He especially could not wait to try a few on Itachi. He was still a little peeved at him from the time he watched by him last. They dropped off the wood at the fire, went into Naruto and Kakashi's tent, and began to plot together.

Naruto peered out the tent to make sure the coast was clear then opened his bag and began to pull things out. "This here is ducky tape. When we sleepin' you gotta tape the outside of the tent onna zipper. Here put it in your pocket." He giggled, "Then when my daddy goes to open it, he can't." He grabbed a small container next and showed it to Sasuke. "This is salt. You dip his toofbrush in it so when he brush his teef, it'll taste funny. This here is the best thing – glue." He whispered instructions into Sasuke's ear.

"Where did you learn all this?" asked Sasuke in awe.

"Kiba Inuzuka show me a lot. He's my friend. He plays pranks on his sister, Hana all the time. He funny… shhh, my daddy is comin' I think." He whispered secretively, "I also gotta cool book from my godfather Raya."

The tent flaps parted and Kakashi poked his head in. He looked at the two boys sitting on the floor and asked what they were doing. "Nothing," they said with innocent looks.

"Uh huh," he said disbelievingly. "Well come out now and eat." He waited for them to leave the tent then entered peering around suspiciously. Kakashi picked up his sleeping bag and shook it out, just to be on the safe side.

They all sat around the campfire eating; the men talking about the most unusual ways they had ever captured an enemy while they boys listened avidly. After dinner, the men decided to spar. Kakashi, waiting to impress the boys, walked out onto the water. Their huge round eyes and gasps of awe made him feel ten feet tall. He smirked at Itachi and said, "Come on kid, let's show the pups what a true shinobi is capable of."

Itachi, not wanting to be outdone, raced out on the water and blew an enormous fireball, which the copy-nin put out with a water dragon jutsu. He shunshined behind Kakashi and attempted to kick him in the kidneys which the older nin blocked without turning. "Ha, is that all you got, kid?"

"Not even close," said Itachi as he swiped at him with a kunai then blew several smaller fireballs at him. The men threw jutsu after jutsu towards each other while the chibi's on the shore cheered and requested their favorite ninjutsus.

Naruto slipped away while they were not watching and took care of their toothbrushes. When he came back, he gave Sasuke a wink and whispered, "Mission complete." Sasuke gave him the thumbs up and covered his smile behind his hand. When the men returned to the shore, the boys immediately begged them to teach them how to walk on water like they did.

Kakashi said, "I think that is a bit too advanced for the both of you yet, however I can show you how to climb a tree first."

Naruto pouted, "Daddy, we're kids. We know how to climb a tree."

Itachi said, "Not like this." He walked slowly up the tree and stood on a limb upside down, while Kakashi muttered, "Showoff."

After the men showed their boys what to do, they sat by the fire and watched them exhaust themselves the rest of the evening. When the sun completely set and the night hugged their tents, they picked up the boys and took them to their beds. Naruto smiled at him tiredly and said right before he passed out asleep, "Almost got it daddy. Tomorrow for sure. I can do it."

Kakashi looked at Naruto and thought, _"Poor kid, he is soaked in sweat, muddy, bedraggled, yet not complaining or whining. He seems to find the positive side to any situation."_ He wet a towel and cleaned the sleeping chibi as good as possible. Before he left the tent to rejoin Itachi, he smoothed the boy's hair down and pulled the sleeping bag up to his chin. He then hunted for one last thing and finally finding it, tucked Mr. Kuma-chan in with the boy.

That night, Kakashi and Itachi were preparing for bed and were brushing their teeth; Itachi paused and had an peculiar look on his face. He stared at his toothbrush oddly. Kakashi also took his toothbrush out of his mouth, shook his head and laughed a little. He rinsed the brush thoroughly out with water from his canteen then put more toothpaste on his brush. The nin then handed the canteen to Itachi, smirked and said, "Get used to it. My little pup can be quite the prankster."

Itachi found out just how much of a prankster the little chibi was that night. He woke up sometime later that night to find canvas touching his face. When he opened his eyes, he was confused; his tent had somehow fallen down. When he crawled out, he discovered all the tent stakes had been pulled out of the ground.

Very early that same morning, Kakashi too found himself the victim of yet another prank when his tent did not want to open. Hearing Itachi moving around outside, he gave a small cough and asked the Anbu to help him out. Itachi pulled all of what looked like an entire roll of tape off, stuck his head in the tent and laughed at Kakashi.

"Laugh it up Weasel; remember we are here for two more days. It will be your turn again soon." He pushed Itachi's face out of the tent then poked Naruto. "Hey, wake up sleepyhead. You have things to do today." He set a wrapped box beside the boy and poked his side again until the chibi began to laugh. "You want to see what I got you for your birthday?"

Naruto sat up, ripped the wrap off the box, and opened it. His high-pitched scream echoed across the lake as he pulled out a miniature Anbu mask and uniform. "Just like you daddy. You got me one just like yours!" He pulled the clothes out of the box and hugged them to him, then noticed some more Ninja figures he had been wanting for a long time. He climbed onto Kakashi and hugged him hard. "This is so cool daddy."

As Kakashi felt the boys small body pressed against his, he could not help but smile. The only thing his pup wanted for his birthday was to look just like his daddy. The only thing he refused to buy Naruto was a cloth mask like the one he wore. He did not want his boy to hide his face. Recently, Kakashi considered no longer wearing his as well, but it was a part of him now. It was who he was.

He left to make some breakfast, but when he opened the bag of food, he found every can had the labels removed. He rolled his eyes, then appreciated the fact that the boys were able to do that much without either nin seeing them. "We are having mystery breakfast this morning," he announced.

After eating a very strange mixture of food and a little more tree walking exercises, Kakashi snuck into his tent to pack a small bag without Naruto seeing. Nodding in conspiracy with Itachi, they took the boys for a hike. Pretty soon, the nin found what they were looking for; a small slow moving stream. They halted and set down their packs. Naruto, still too full of energy to be taking a break, asked why they were stopping.

Kakashi prepared himself for the fight and said, "Because you need a bath."

"But I had a bath yesterday."

"And you need to brush your teeth."

"But I brushed my teeth yesterday."

Sasuke laughed at Naruto, until Itachi said, "You do too." He scowled at his older brother and muttered, "Do not."

"Daddy, it's my birthday today. Why you so mean? You posed to be nice."

"Son, you have flies buzzing around you. Now get in the water."

After three attempted escapes, a great deal of swearing coming from everyone, and one extremely traumatized squirrel, the boys were in the stream washing up.

The look on their faces as they brushed their teeth had the two nins giving each other secret knowing smiles and laughing. "What's the matter little boys? Is the toothpaste a little salty for you?" Kakashi asked. Then Itachi and he reached into their bags and pulled out bottles of shampoo. The boys shared a look of horror and moved further away into the stream.

"Tch, we are shinobi, you know. Have you not figured out yet that we can catch you both quickly?" said Itachi.

The men tried to remove the caps only to discover what the little chibi's had used their glue on. Kakashi smirked at them, pulled out his kunai, and poked a hole in it. He ignored Naruto's cry of "Nooo, it burns my eyes" and caught the little boy before he could flee. Five minutes later, two very sullen and very clean boys sat on the grass putting on fresh clothes. They put their heads together and began to plot their revenge as the men bathed.

Itachi was the first to ask, "Where did they go?"

Kakashi replied, "Not only that, but where did our clothes go?

* * *

On their last night, the boys planned their biggest prank yet. This one was Sasuke's idea. Naruto ran to his tent to retrieve something then they both took a trip to use the cat hole. Before they joined the men, Sasuke and Naruto put a few clumps of peanut butter on their feet.

They walked to the fire nonchalantly, sat down and propped their feet up by it. Kakashi eyeing them suspiciously asked where they had been. "The cat hole, daddy."

"Yeah," said Sasuke, "We had to use the cat hole."

"You two were gone an awful long time," Itachi placidly commented.

Naruto turned to Kakashi and said innocently, "But its dark daddy, we hadda hard time findin' it."

"Yeah because it was dark," nodded Sasuke, "We tripped a few times too."

"Hey, what's that on your foot Sasuke?" Naruto asked while pointing.

"Hmm, I don't know. You have something on your foot too."

The boys stuck their fingers in it, scooped it up, and jammed them in their mouths' while the men shouted "NO" in shocked and revolted voices. They then licked each other's foot. Itachi gagged. Kakashi just rolled his eye.

Both laughed uproariously at their little prank.

"Heh heh, gotcha daddy!"

"Gotcha big brother!"

Like all good things, they had to end. Naruto and Sasuke shared a deep bond they vowed never to break, unless; Sasuke amended, the blonde ever tried the cup o' cheese trick ever again. They entered Konohagakure with excitement at their newfound friendship. Sasuke found he was actually happy that Naruto would be going to school with him.

Sasuke gradually became aware of the fierce looks coming from the villagers. He was walking next to Naruto so at first he thought that the glares were directed towards him. He stumbled and became confused then self-conscience. "Itachi?" he timidly asked as he turned his head to look at his brother. "Why is everyone staring so mean at me? Did I do something wrong?"

"Is not you Sasuke," Naruto heaved a sigh, "They always stare like that at me cause they hate me."

"No one treats my friend like that," he growled out angrily then yelled out, "Hey, you stupid-heads, you better stop looking at my friend like that or you will be sorry when I am bigger. I am an Uchiha you know, so you better watch yourselves."

Kakashi and Itachi had been sending out death glares of their own, which significantly deterred the villagers milling about. Many hurried away without looking back. Naruto tugged on Sasuke's shirt to get his attention then said, "You didna have to do that. You a good friend, Saskee." Naruto tried to trip him, and then whispered happily, "Teme."

"It's Sasuke," he said embarrassed but happy. He threw his arm around Naruto's neck and said, "Even if you are a baka who still talks like a baby!"

They both looked at each other and laughed. Sasuke pushed him away and said, "Race you to your house, baka!" he took off with Naruto close on his heels. Together they raced through the village, dodging shinobi, leaping over obstacles, and bumping into civilians while laughing the whole way.

When they arrived panting and gasping for air, Naruto fell down in a heap. Sasuke held out his hand to help him up, but Naruto pulled him down next him with a big smile. "Thanks again for stickin' up for me."

Sasuke rolled over and poked him in the forehead like his brother did to him all the time. He said, "You're my best friend Naruto. What do you think friends do for each other?"

* * *

AN

I know this chapter is slow, but there is a reason for it, which you will see later.

Just to give a little preview of the next chapter – time skip a few months to the start of school! Iruka is still a little young to be an instructor yet, but you never know, maybe an assistant. Gotta wait and see

Again as always, thank you to all that review. It still totally rocks my world every time I get a new one.


	13. The Academy

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I have never even been to Japan, but I do own Hidan's hai'ate.

* * *

**_Chapter Thirteen:_**

**_The Academy_**

_"You're my best friend Naruto. _

_What do you think friends do for each other?"_

Kakashi meet with an instructor from the school to get him enrolled. After spending a few minutes with him, he knew that the man was another one of those people; those haters. First, he offered to show him the difference between a jonin and a chunin. Then he was even nice enough to show the man his signature jutsu, the Chidori. In the end, he had absolutely no qualms in making a few thinly veiled threats. Naruto was admitted to the academy much to Kakashi's satisfaction.

When the first day of school finally came around, the little chibi was so very excited. He was downstairs in the living room, showered, dressed, and waiting with his small backpack. When Kakashi came downstairs, he had to remind the boy that school did not start for another two hours and they had to go do their morning workout yet. After training, eating breakfast and packing a lunch for the boy, he quizzed him on school subjects until it was time to leave. Kiba was just walking out of his clan compound at the same time and joined him and Kakashi. Together with Hana and Tsume, they headed off to school.

When they finally arrived at the academy, Naruto allowed Kakashi to hug him with only one small token groan of protest. He ran off without a backwards glance towards Sasuke, who just arrived with his father. He started to greet the boy, but froze when he caught the look of pure hatred in the man's eyes. He had never felt more terrified in his life. His lips trembled, but he was too scared to cry. His small hands fisted tight, chin tucked down, and his face became pale and bloodless. He started to shake, as did Sasuke for some reason. In a blink of an eye, Kakashi was there in front of them. "Fugaku," he barked harshly, "What do you think you are doing? You would dare to do that around my son, around your son?"

The feeling suddenly stopped as quickly as it started causing many children in the immediate vicinity to cry, including Naruto and Sasuke. With an evil look at the Uchiha, he bent down, picked up his son, and then walked away. He urged the boy to look at him and saw his haunted eyes. They looked years to old for one so young. He rubbed the boy's back and tried to comfort him.

"D-Daddy, I was so scared," he sobbed, "I… I… I wanted to die."

"I know son. That was not from you, it was something called Killing Intent. It is something ninja use to scare their enemies. Sometimes when a nin is angry or upset, he or she will let it out on accident. A shinobi should never do that around children." He wiped the boy's face and nodded his head at the other crying children. "Don't feel bad son, all the other kids are upset too."

"He hates me," Naruto said quietly. "I hope he isn't mean to Sasuke cause of me." He suddenly looked around and saw his pale friend standing by himself; his father was nowhere to be seen. "Daddy," he whispered, "He needs me."

Kakashi put his son down and they both went over to Sasuke. Naruto threw his arms around his shaking body and hugged him. The nin then picked him up and rubbed his back like he did with his own son. He talked to him gently until he was able to calm down. He set him down when he asked.

Sasuke faced his best friend, lowered his eyes in shame and said, "I am sorry Naruto. I am sorry my father…"

Naruto just flung himself at Sasuke and yelled, "No, you better not. You better not apologize to me, you teme. We are friends. It's not your fault."

"Are you two all right now?" asked Kakashi. Both nodded then left to see their new classroom, while the nin stalked away. He had a man to find. By the time he had located him, he was emitting his own killing intent. He stood in front of the man and demanded an explanation for his actions.

"I do not need to explain anything to you Hatake." He said icily.

"Oh, I believe you do. You terrified my son, your son, and probably half a dozen other children."

"The Uzumaki brat is not your son. He is just a monster. He has no business being at this school with my child."

"Your son, Uchiha? What, suddenly you care about him? Funny, but it didn't seem like you cared one single bit about him a few minutes ago. You frighten him then just leave him there by himself; what kind of father are you? **MY son** is not a monster; he is a hero who saved this village from total annihilation."

"Watch yourself, Hatake. You know nothing."

"You too, Uchiha. I am warning you now, stay away from my son or I will obliterate you. That is a promise."

Kakashi watched him leave, breathing heavily in his anger, then made his way to the Hokage tower to pick up his new assignment. Knowing this mission would take several days to accomplish, he set out to arrange for the boy's care. Because of Fugaku, a genin would not suffice.

* * *

_That night elsewhere in the village_

Hidden deep within the clan compound stood a small temple used for prayer. Underneath it was a room used for a very different purpose; it was where very secretive meetings happened. Tonight was no exception. The five members of the clan council gathered to discuss their perceived injustices against the Uchiha. Fugaku had a plan.

"We haven't the strength to take the village without the aid of Root, Fugaku, so how exactly do you expect a coup d'état to be successful?" asked Inabi.

A coup d'état would not be successful. That is not what I have in mind. What I propose is we kill the demon container and release the Kyuubi," he ignored their shocked gasps and continued, "My son, Itachi has phenomenal skill with the Sharingan as you all know. He will be able to take control of the demon and control it. We, the Uchiha, will have the ultimate power and take over this village."

Yashiro frowned in contemplation. "Well, I agree he is the most powerful Uchiha to come out of our clan since Madara, but he is young."

Yakumi added, "But is it not true that when the container dies, the fox spirit is released and resurrection does not happen right away? We cannot just wait around. It is possible that it will not even occur during our lifetime."

"What about Hatake? He is a very powerful shinobi. He will be a very dangerous man to cross," said Tekka.

Fugaku dismissed their concerns with a contemptuous wave of his hand, "Hatake is a has been. Yes, he does have skill, but there are five of us here and when I bring in Itachi and Shisui, there will be seven. Do you think so little of yourself that you think Hatake can defeat seven Uchiha? He is only a man; he is not immortal. We will have the element of surprise on our hands. Itachi will be able to control the Kyuubi with this jutsu. I have done considerable research. The demon will be released with it."

"What about the rest of the clan? You had involved everyone in the previous planned insurrection so why not this time?"

"Because, Inabi, we have a traitor in our midst." The group drew a collective gasp and looked at one another in alarm. "Until I know who it is, we will not discuss this with anyone, not even Itachi until I am ready to prepare him."

"Do you have any ideas who could be?"

"Not as yet, but I will. I will not rest until I discover the person's identity. So as I said, until that time, we should proceed without the rest of the clan's involvement."

Yakumi hesitated, "What about Itachi? Are you so sure that is wise to bring him into this? He is Anbu, which means he is the Hokage's man. Can we really trust him?"

"Itachi is an Uchiha before Anbu," he said harshly, "He knows where his true loyalties lie. One day he will be the clan head and do not forget who got him into Anbu in the first place. He is my spy within the Hokage's office."

"When do we start this operation?"

"The boy has to be of a certain size to release the Kyuubi; normally that of a five year old. He is smaller than the average size so I would say when his is around six. Hatake is also very vigilant around the boy yet so it would be to our benefit to wait a little while until he relaxes his guard a bit. When the time is right, we will take out that Sharingan-stealing thief and kill the boy."

Tekka smiled, "It would be my pleasure to keep an eye on the little demon to monitor his growth." He hated Naruto with a passion because he blamed the child for the death of his wife. His sick mind rapidly conceived many twisted plans to torture the child.

Fugaku warned, "Hatake must not get suspicious for this plan to work Tekka. He would sense you if you get too close."

"I have the best chakra suppression in the whole clan. It is even better than Itachi's is. I will not be seen by Hatake."

As soon as the meeting convened, Tekka slipped away to put his plan in motion.

* * *

Naruto was in his own room sleeping soundly when something woke him. It wasn't any kind of noise; just a funny feeling he had, that something was watching him. He cracked his eyes open and froze in horror. Something was in his closet. The wan light from the moon peeking through his curtains gave off just enough illumination to emphasize the creature's nightmarish qualities. The glowing red eyes were the first thing he saw then the elongated sharp teeth that sparkled in the moonlight. He saw a hand reach towards him from across the room, lumpy and misshapen with claws that could rip him to shreds. The air in his lungs seemed to wheeze out of him as he tried to fill them with enough air to scream.

One gasp… he couldn't scream.

Another gasp… he couldn't scream.

And another… he couldn't scream.

His lungs miraculously filled with air. A terrified scream echoed through the night. Within seconds, his bedroom lamp snapped on and his daddy was holding him. Blinking in the harsh light, he clung to the nin, dropping his big tough boy façade, and sobbed in fright. "M-M-Monster daddy. There was a monster in my closet. It wanted to eat me." Naruto buried his head in Kakashi's neck and shivered in fright.

"Shh, it's alright. There is no such thing as a monster. Your mind tricked you."

"I s-saw it daddy. There was a m-monster in my cl-closet."

Kakashi got up and opened the door wider, showing him the inside. "You see, nothing here. Just this chair with your stuffed fox on it and some clothes and… Naruto, what have I told you about bringing food in your room?" he asked, while picking up some moldy food. "Anyway, there is no monster in your closet." He came back to the bed and hugged the boy. "Remember, monsters are not real. Can you go back to sleep?"

Naruto hung his head in humiliation and tears leaked from his eyes. "I'm wet," he whispered so quietly that the nin barely heard him. "Just a little."

Kakashi pulled the covers back and took his clothes off. "There now your not." He went to the boy's dresser and got a clean pair of pajamas for him.

As he dressed himself, he pleaded, "Can I sleep with you tonight daddy?" He made the biggest saddest kicked-puppy look he could manage and added a little lip quiver for good measure. Kakashi was a goner. He picked the clingy boy up, carried him to his room, and set him on the bed.

Naruto asked, "Only don't tell no one daddy, cause I'm a man now. I go to the academy an that means I'm a big boy. I'm so'posed to sleep in my own bed now an I'm not so'posed to pee myself."

Kakashi lay down next to him secretly happy to have the boy with him again. He was growing up fast. "Of course I won't tell anyone, it happens, don't worry about it. Just go to sleep now pup."

* * *

At school, Naruto was not having an easy time of it. His teacher did not give him any mean looks or anything, but he kept getting into trouble. He was whispering to Kiba, when the instructor caught him and made him stand up in front of the class and tell everyone that he was just a baby. He burned with anger and humiliation as some of the kids laughed at him.

Sasuke did not laugh and neither did Kiba. Sai never laughed, so Naruto was guessing he supported him.

He watched with growing disbelief as Ino and Sakura were not reprimanded for doing the same thing. When the instructor began to ask the children questions about various subjects, Naruto remembered his manners and held his hand up. Question after question, he raised his hand in the air, proud that he knew the answers. He was practically bouncing in his seat only to have someone else chosen each time. The teacher would not even look at him.

Another time, the sensei asked Kiba a question even though he did not raise his hand to answer. When Kiba suggested he ask Naruto instead, he got recess detention for being cheeky. Naruto, feeling bad, stopped raising his hand. He figured it out pretty quick. It was just like those villagers in the market that would act as if he was not there. He vowed he would make the sensei see him.

On the second day of school, Naruto and Kiba were prepared. They brought three snakes to school and marked them 1, 2 and 4. They released them within the halls and laughed the whole day as everyone tried to find number 3. Sai was given detention for not answering a question right. Naruto noticed that their teacher, Sensei Hideo was giving him an odd smile when he punished Sai. He constantly criticized Naruto the whole day, saying he wasn't very bright because he didn't raise his hand, or he was a baby because he couldn't hold it until recess when he had to use the bathroom. The academy was not as much fun as he thought it would be.

That night, the monster was back again. He heard the soft squeak of the door opening and thick guttural growls. He tried to tell himself that it wasn't real, but this time he stepped out of the closet. The monsters red eyes peered into his and it licked its black pebbly lips with its forked tongue. It took two steps toward him. He screamed.

Kakashi came and took him to his room again. He thought the boy was having nightmares because of what Fugaku had done. In the morning, when Kakashi was cleaning up Naruto's room, he noticed the chair was just outside the closet. He put it back thinking nothing of it.

On the third day of school, Sensei Hideo found himself super-glued to his chair. He went to his office to change his pants, but could not open the door because of all the grease on the handle. Kiba got detention that day for sneezing during a lecture. Naruto didn't want to get his friends in trouble anymore and really wanted to stop, but they all refused to let him because of their hatred of the instructor. "It's worth it, Naruto," said Sasuke. "He isn't being fair to you." Kiba and Sai agreed.

That night, the monster was back yet again. He made it a few more feet towards Naruto's bed. When Kakashi came in the room, he nearly tripped over the chair. "Why is this here?" he asked.

"The monster did it." He was not believed.

On the fourth day of school, all of the drawers in the teacher's desk were nailed shut and the blackboard was coated with a light layer of grease. All of his friends determined that the boy was a certified genius. Not quite five yet and he was driving the teacher crazy. "How do you think these things up?" asked Sai.

"My godfather gave me a book on pranks when my daddy wasn't lookin' an he told me to use it well if they deserved it. You saw the book Sasuke."

"Yeah, you're so lucky."

When his daddy picked him up from school everyday that week he said nothing. He did not know what to say. He was talking in class and he was not supposed to. It was against the rules. The instructor never did anything outright mean to him, just his friends. He began to dislike school, but he loved recess with his friends; it was the only time he was truly happy.

There were quite a few kids at the academy who tried to be mean to Naruto. They would call him names and try to pick on him, but his friends always stood by him. One day, he found Sai beating up a boy who had tried to punch him when his back was turned. Naruto pulled him off the boy and said, "Be nice, Sai. He is not the enenamy."

"It's enemy and showing mercy is for the weak and could get you killed," said Sai calmly.

"He is not the enen-enem… the bad guy. He's just stupid. Don't get in trouble for me, Sai."

That night, he sadly watched Kakashi pack for his mission. "Do you have to go daddy? I will miss you so much. I wanted to bring you in for show and tell."

"What's this Naruto? You have never been upset when I left on missions before. Is everything all right at school?" asked Kakashi concerned.

"It's okay, I will just miss you is all. It would've been so cool for you to come see my class. I told everyone that you are the best ninja inna whole world, but they don't believe me." He scoffed, "Most of their parents are only chunin too an you were Anbu."

"Remember, you are not supposed to tell anyone about that. When I get back, I will come to your class. You will be staying with Tsume, Hana, and Kiba while I am away, so everything will be fine. You will be sleeping with Kiba in his room, so you do not need to be afraid of monsters, okay. Go and finish your homework now so we can eat dinner."

Naruto grudgingly went to the desk in his room and began his studies. The hairs on the back of his neck began to prickle. Feeling anxious for some reason, he looked out his window and saw the monster in the tree outside. He opened his mouth to scream, but it disappeared. He felt foolish for imagining things so he said nothing. He did not want his daddy to think he was being a baby.

The next morning, they got up a little earlier than usual to bring his things to Kiba's house. The little Inuzuka came bursting out of the house with exciting news for everyone. One of their hounds just had puppies and he was getting one as soon as it was weaned.

Kiba pulled him into the building where the puppies were and showed him which one would be his. "His name is Akamaru." He said proudly.

Naruto squatted down to get a closer look than curiously asked, "How can you tell it's a boy?"

Kiba scratched his head then said, "My mom picked the up and looked underneath. I think it's printed on the bottom somewhere."

"Oh, I didn't know that. Well come on, we gotta go to school. I brought somethin' special for our teacher for making me tell everyone that I was a baby." He opened his bag a little to show Kiba. At his impressed look he said, "I'm gonna need your help."

"Oh yeah!" grinned Kiba, rubbing his hands together. "That will teach him to be nicer to you. Have you told your dad yet about how he treats you?"

"Shh, he is right there," he said nodding his head towards Kakashi. "I don't wanna tell him cause member what happened at that playground last time?"

"Oh yeah… poor guy."

Naruto put his fists on his hips, affronted. "You mean poor squirrel. That guy was real mean. He threw a rock at my head an called me names."

Kiba laughed. "Hey do ya think he ever it got out?"

"I sure hope so," said Naruto. On the other hand, people sure were nice to him for a long time. "I heard he hadda go to the hospickle to get it out." Both boys gave a shudder as they remembered the famous squirrel incident.

"Your dad is so awesome! He should make that a jutsu."

"He did, he calls it, thousand years of pain, squirrel style." He laughed, "I think my daddy has a thing for squirrels! Did I tell ya bout the time I was campin' with Sasuke? I know now that squirrels can't fly," he said with a snigger.

They raced each other to school. As Naruto gave Kakashi a hug goodbye, he reminded him, "Be safe daddy and bring me a new ninja figure if you can." He watched him leave until he was no longer in sight then slowly entered the academy. One of the mean boys in class tried to trip him and a girl held her nose and claimed he stank. He ignored them and sat between his friends.

Sasuke muttered, "You know we can beat them up for you."

"Yeah," said Kiba, "Those jerks deserve it."

Naruto smiled happily at his friends. "Nah, your mom would kick your butt if you got in trouble, Kiba. And besides, it's not their fault for being that way, their mama and daddy taught 'em that, so I feel sorry for them cause they can't think for themselves. And Sasuke, you dad would go crazy on you for fighten' in school."

_"At least he would notice me,"_ thought Sasuke.

At recess, Sasuke determined that he was never going to be a nice instructor and said they needed to do something real big about it. Kiba, Sasuke, Sai and Naruto sat together in the corner of the playground plotting when Naruto felt a pricking at the back of his neck. He knew that feeling very well. Someone was watching him again. He looked everywhere surreptitiously and saw nothing. He looked up in the trees when he caught movement out of the corner of his eye. Someone was watching him; he was right. Sasuke asked him what was the matter when he did not respond, and Naruto whispered, "There is somebody inna tree watching me. I don't know Sasuke, but I think this is scary. This is not like when my daddy has Anbu watch me. I think he was watching me through my window yesterday."

Sai said, "Well whoever it was is gone now. Describe him for me and I will draw him. We can show it to my father, Buttercup."

Naruto rolled his eyes at the stupid new nickname.

Kiba was impressed. "Wow Sai, you sure are smart."

"Yes I am, Crotch-sniffer."

Kiba shot him an exasperated look at his new name. "I'm not a dog," he muttered.

"Are you finished yet?" said the very annoyed Sasuke. "This is serious, you two. I don't like this at all."

"Yes I am done now, Chicken-butt."

Naruto and Kiba grabbed Sasuke when he lunged at Sai, then Naruto said, "I haven't seen his face. He's wearing some sorta monster mask. It is ugly and scary. It's probably nothin' and anyways I wanna plan our trick," he said after pulling out some magazines and some glue. He was afraid if he described the monster, his friends would think he was just having nightmares and that he was being a crybaby. "So, whose gonna help me glue some pictures inna workbooks?"

After lunch was Naruto's least favorite subject, math. The instructor had them pull out their books. Within seconds, every boy in the class was giggling and the girls were all gasping. Sensei Hideo opened his own book only to see pages of a nudie magazine glued in the textbook. He was not happy. He knew Naruto was involved, but he had no proof so he yelled at the whole class then made them run laps outside. The boys shared a secret look of pleasure as they ran; at least they were not doing math.

* * *

Spending the night with Kiba was a very interesting thing to say the least. The Inuzuka family had a very loud and unpredictable home life compared to his. During dinner, everyone talked over the others to be heard while dogs weaved in and out under their feet. Naruto loved it. That night after the boys changed for bed, Naruto, taken aback after he saw Kiba's ripped and holey pajamas, asked, "Hey Kiba, uh why are ya wearin' that?"

Kiba just grinned and said, "I got lots of dogs here."

In the morning, neither boy wanted to get out of bed since they stayed up late talking and laughing with each other. When Tsume came in to wake them, they rolled over and went back to sleep. She tried twice more. Suddenly Naruto heard a thundering noise, the sound of massive creatures pounding and thumping up the stairs. The door flung open as a pack of dogs raced into the room. Wet slimy tongues rasped across the boy's face, coating him in smelly drool. His hair stuck up on all ends in it. Another dog grabbed his pajama bottoms and proceeded to drag him out of bed. With a thump, he landed on the floor. Wide eyed he looked for Kiba who was already being dragged out of the door.

"Ow, bad dog," thump, "Ow, stop it," thump thump. "Mom, call 'em off!" thump thump thump, "**I'm up already, jeeze!**" thump thump thump, "MOM!"

With a suddenness that was not expected, Naruto was also dragged down the stairs, he tried to grasp onto something, but there wasn't anything around. "Ouch, stop it!" thump down a stair, "Ow, bad doggie!" thump thump thump, "Kiba help me!" thump thump thump. "I gotta kunai; an I'm not 'fraid to use it!" thump thump thump, "Ow," thump, "YOUR!" thump, "SO!" thump, "DEAD!" thump, "KIBA!"

Soon both boys were lying at the bottom of the stairs trying to control their racing hearts. Naruto looked at the bottom of his pajama bottoms, which now had holes in them. "Ya know, I think I like the way my daddy wakes me up better, Kiba." He wiped the dog slobber from his face, "An I really like the way his pack wake me up better too. They only poke me with cold noses," he said grumpily. "I don't think I like you doggies at all." He sat up and rubbed his head tenderly. "Nope, not at all."

Kiba just rolled over and grinned at Naruto's stiff hair. "I guess I shoulda warned ya, huh? Well, were up now. Come on, my mom makes real good food for breakfast."

Naruto glared at the hounds now lying peacefully around and muttered, "Very bad doggies!" before following Kiba into the kitchen.

That day at school was the big test to see what they had learned that week. Naruto studied long and hard. He wanted to show Sensei Hideo what he knew. He was able to answer each and every question with ease and was the first one finished. He sent a smirk at Sasuke, since he was always saying that he was the best student in class. After lunch, the instructor announced to the class that Sasuke, Kiba, and Sai (who sat in front of Naruto) had detention because they let Naruto cheat off them. Despite their protests, he enforced his punishment. He made Naruto sit outside the classroom while he taught them the shinobi rules. During the next recess when they were serving their punishment, some kids surrounded him.

"My father says that you are nothing but an evil little monster." He punched Naruto in the chest.

Another boy said, "So does mine. He said you shoulda been killed when you were born." He kicked Naruto.

"Where are your friends at now, cheater?" said another from behind.

They began to push and hit him some more. Naruto noticed that all the instructors seemed to be absent during this time, even though there were several standing around minutes ago. A few of the other children began to hit him too and knocked him to the ground. Naruto rolled away then stood up proudly and sneered, "I'm not scared of you. You all hit like little girls." He began to fight back, but the instructors who were nowhere to be found earlier were suddenly there. They stopped the fight and sent him to the other side of the playground.

As he sat on the swing by himself, sniffing and crying, he felt the prickles again. He looked around and saw a strange man standing by the fence staring at him. He had a mean look about him. Something wasn't right about him. Naruto watched him look around carefully then flicker away an instant later.

He felt a heavy hand land on his shoulder. Letting out a small squeak of fright, he turned his head…

* * *

AN

Dun Dun Dunnn! Cliffhanger! Ha, ha I am so mean.

The whole monster and the chair thing is from Cujo, by Stephan King. I liked the idea and thought I would just roll with it.

RedRangerBelt: Yes, I would like to say that Sasuke and Itachi will always be friends. They have enough similiarities to get along and enough differences to keep thing interesting.

Thanks again for all you that reviewed. Like I said, the more I get, the more inspired I get! Reviews are always appreciated and loved!


	14. The Monster in the Closet

Disclaimer: I cried myself in my pillow when I realized that I still do not own the rights to Naruto

* * *

**_Chapter Fourteen:_**

**_The Monster in the Closet_**

_He felt a heavy hand land on his shoulder. Letting out a small squeak of fright, he turned his head…_

"Hey, hey, I didn't mean to scare you little brother," said Iruka warmly. He looked at Naruto circumspectly and could easily see that something was troubling him. "What happened to you? Why do you have that black eye and ripped clothes?"

"Ruka!" exclaimed Naruto in relief. "What are you doing here? I've missed you." He jumped off the swing; launching himself at the young nin, and enveloped him in a hug. "I got in a small fight is all, I'm okay."

Iruka smiled at the little chibi, "I just got assigned an assistant instructor position the other day. I have been very busy, I haven't even had the time to say hello to you. Other than fighting, have you been being a good student?"

"Umm well," he hesitated, debating on whether or not to say anything. Iruka was a teacher now and Naruto was a big boy. He did not want to be called a tattletale. "Yeah, pretty good, I guess."

He noticed the way the boy avoided his eyes; something was definitely worrying him. "Is something else troubling you? Do you want to talk about it? You know that I am always here for you little brother" he asked.

Naruto smiled happily then said, "Oh, heh heh, it's nothing. My friends just got detention so I'm here alone for now."

Just then, the bell rang and Iruka reminded Naruto as he was leaving, "Try to save your fighting in school for the taijutsu classes."

_"I wish I could do taijutsu," _thought the boy. He was always sent to do other things like clean the blackboard or run laps for punishment. He couldn't wait for the day when he could show off his skills.

"Sure thing," yelled Naruto as he ran back to class. He raced through the hallway towards his room, when something snagged his foot. He fell hard, slamming his jaw on the floor and sliding a foot. The older kid that tripped him and another boy grabbed Naruto and dragged him into the bathroom, shoved his head into the toilet, and flushed it. When they released him, he jerked back with a wild swing.

"You better not mess with my little brother again. You don't belong here. Why don't you just leave, nobody wants you here."

Because of the water dripping into his eyes, he couldn't see properly so they were gone before he could do anything. He shoved the stall door open with a bang and then furiously kicked the wall. "Stupid jerks," he yelled. "You're all nothing but a bunch of stupid jerks." He had unknowingly built chakra up in his body so when his foot hit the wall, it went right through it. With his foot now stuck, he clenched his fists and blinked back tears of impotent fury. He saw himself in the mirror and said to it, "Someday they will all respect me. Someday, I'm gonna be the Hokage." He twisted and pulled until his foot came loose and then limped back to his classroom.

Sensei Hideo noticed his late arrival right away and said, "Well well, I see you finally decided to join us." Naruto opened his mouth to explain, but Hideo held his hand up. "I don't want to hear your excuses, Uzumaki. Go sit outside the classroom if you can manage it without getting into any mischief. We have a special lecturer today and I do not think he needs to be insulted by your childish presence." The instructor pointed at the door, not making any other comment as to why he was wet, limping, or had dried bloodstains on his shirt.

Naruto stomped out of the classroom and threw himself on the chair outside the room. "Mean jerk," he muttered under his breath. "It's not fair." He shouted at the door, "And it's Uzumaki-Hatake!" For ten minutes, the boy sat by himself fuming with the unfairness of it all. Eventually he put his head down and stared at the ground. Kakashi had always told him that there were plenty of mean people in the world and the best way to combat them was to feel sorry for them because of the ignorance, hatred and jealously. He said that karma would always get them in the end.

Still, sometimes it was hard. He decided to help karma out. As he was planning a little revenge, a pair of green clad legs moved next to him. He slowly looked up expecting to see someone wanting to tease him; his wary look changing to one of surprise and pleasure. "Uncle Guy!" he shouted.

"That's right!" he exclaimed giving his nice guy pose, "It is I, Konoha's sublime green beast of prey and the leaf's noble gentleman, Might Guy."

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Umm… yup, I just said that."

"And how is my most favorite youthful blossom doing today?" he bellowed out.

_"Blossom?"_ he thought. "Umm… okay? You know, we not so'posed to shout in the hallways, Uncle Guy. You're gonna get in trouble." He loved the man, really, he did, but sometimes Naruto wondered what was wrong with him.

"Why are you not in your classroom showing everyone your splendid fiery spirit of youth?" he boomed out, ignoring the teachers that were now opening their door to see who was disrupting their classes.

Naruto avoided his eyes and said, "Uh, you see, I was kinda late to class, so I got into trouble and now I'm not allowed in." He jumped out of his chair as he remembered that Guy had been on a recent mission. "I missed you," he said as he hugged him. "Are you the guest today? I sure woulda liked to see you." Naruto gave him the thumbs up and smiled wide.

Guy cried tears of joy at his words and said, "Well alright! You must not miss my incredible display of youthful power. You need not have any worry of not witnessing my lecture, as you will be my new joyous and youthful assistant. I, the handsome and manly Might Guy, decree it. Now follow me my young stalwart one."

"Mmm okay," he shrugged and followed Guy into the classroom. Sensei Hideo didn't like it, but he didn't dare say anything in front of the jonin, especially after he had declared himself the unofficial uncle to Naruto.

"Alright then class, it is I, Konoha's sublime green beast of prey and the leaf's noble gentleman, Might Guy." Naruto rolled his eyes. "I am here to tell you about the strong fist style of taijutsu. The purpose of which is to cause external damage and break bones. This style is generally used only by extremely physically powerful and dominating shinobi…" Guy continued the lecture long after everyone kept paying attention. Finally, he said, "And now you will all go outside with my youthful protégée, Naruto and I for a wondrous demonstration of our amazing strength, speed and skill. It will be sure to fan the flames of your youthful passion until it burns brightly as the sun." He gave his nice guy pose to the stunned class.

After everyone was seated outside, Guy said, "And now to display the full glory of youth, my young steadfast Naruto and I shall show you some vigorous and amazing moves. Are you ready, my most extraordinary and talented student?"

Naruto respectively bowed to Guy, "Hai sensei." He assumed the strong-arm stance then shouted, "Leaf Whirlwind," then launched several high kicks and low kicks. He smugly smiled to himself when he heard the gasps of surprise coming from his peers. This was definitely more advanced than anything the students had been learning so far. They were still doing only strength training and stances.

"Excellent, my youthful protégée," he said giving his nice guy pose, "that is how to you show your prodigious prowess and astounding fortitude. Now, could you please show everyone the power of the Leaf Gale, followed by the ever impressive and youthful Dynamic Action."

Naruto nodded his head, "Hai sensei." He quickly spun around and sent a real low spinning kick at Guy, which actually made him move back a little step then he flipped towards the nin and attacked with a series of fast punches and more kicks.

Guy held up his hand to the boy and bowed to him. He turned to the watching students and gave another thumbs up and big blinding grin. "Okay my amazing protégée, thank you for that magnificent display of youthful spirit and might. You are a most worthy and noble opponent. Why don't you tell the class how often you train and for how long."

Panting, Naruto stood up straight and said, "Every day for two hours before school and two hours after school. An on the weekends, I do more with my daddy and his friends."

"You see class; Naruto's performance was one of extraordinary promise and skill, which is due to the power of youthful perseverance. Go out there and prove yourselves, future splendid shinobi of Konohagakure. Go out there and follow your ninja way. Before I go, remember this, for those who do not believe in themselves – hard work is worthless." He waved goodbye to the class moved so fast, it was though he disappeared. Their sensei gathered the students and ushered them back to class. The sour look he sent Naruto was priceless.

Naruto and his friends walked together into the building. Sasuke commented, "Look at Sensei Hideo. He looks like he swallowed a glass of vinegar." Kiba, Sai, and Chouji sniggered while Naruto smiled proudly.

Naruto joked, "Yup, its cause of my youthful power of glory an the flame of my youthful passion an stuff."

All the boys groaned, and Kiba teased, "Shut up son-of-squirrel-man!"

* * *

The whole school year progressed much the same way. Every night, Naruto studied hard and knew all the answers but rarely ever put ever wrote down the correct answers on his tests. He would try every once in a while to see if the sensei would treat him fairly, but each time he did, his friends would suffer. Naruto did not have to bring the quizzes home so Kakashi did not know how badly he was doing. It was a rare day when he was allowed to spar with the other children. The instructors would claim he was a cheater and punish him afterwards. At the end of the school year, sensei Hideo asked him to stay after class.

When Kakashi casually strolled in the classroom, the first thing he noticed was his glum looking little pup sitting at his desk. His face briefly brightened when he caught sight of the copy-nin then became dejected again. Kakashi leaned against the wall and coolly said to the instructor, "Yo."

Sensei Hideo; clearly surprised to see the nin, had heard from everyone that the man was never on time. He cleared his throat nervously and asked Kakashi to sit, which he declined. "Hatake-san, the reason why I asked you here today is to discuss your son."

Kakashi did not miss the pause before the man said son. He knew immediately what he would be dealing with. _"Excellent,"_ he thought, _"Our laws forbid me from harming a civilian, but whatever occurs between shinobi is another matter."_ With gleaming eyes and a hidden smirk beneath his mask, he insolently purred, "Oh please Sensei Hideo, do go on."

Hideo drew himself up and said stiffly, "I cannot, in all good conscience, pass Naruto on to the next level. In fact, I believe that he should be dropped from the academy altogether."

"Really," Kakashi calmly replied, "Care to explain why."

"He has failed every exam I have given, he cannot sit still for longer than ten minutes, and there have been issues concerning his sparring matches."

"Issues?"

"He cheats and fights dirty."

Kakashi smiled and asked dryly, "And you have a problem with that?"

"Of course I do. We are supposed to teach these children the proper way to fight. If he is not throwing dirt in their eyes, then he is attacking when their backs are turned or distracting them at every turn. He bites, pulls hair, and gooses the girls."

Kakashi shook his head, saying, "I am so disappointed in you." Sensei Hideo nodded his head in agreement until the copy-nin said, "You do release that I am speaking to you. My son has done exactly as I have trained him to." Without taking his eye off of the instructor, Kakashi asked, "Naruto, what are my three rules of combat and why?"

Naruto felt the worst ever in his whole life. He had put his head on his desk and tried hard to prevent the tears from falling. Not wanting to get kicked out of the academy, he replied, "First rule is look underneath the underneath, which means that you not supposed to trust no one when you on a mission except your team. You never know if someone could be bad. Second rule is to always know what's going on in your surroundings because anything can be made into a weapon. The last rule is to fight dirty. If someone can beat you in a battle than you will die so you gotta not fight fair."

Kakashi smugly commented, "And that is why he will be a jonin someday. You on the other hand will remain a chunin for a long time or will die unless you understand and follow those rules."

Sensei Hideo felt his anger rise at the jonin's words. He hated the Kyuubi brat and did not want him around another year. He hastily said, "There is still the matter of his exams. He has not passed any at all." He folded his arms across his chest and gave Kakashi a smug smile.

Kakashi responded, "Really?" in a disbelieving voice. "Now, you see I find that a little odd since I have been teaching that boy since he was three. I have watched my son continue to study hard all year and I have quizzed him. I know for a fact that he is knowledgeable in this year's curriculum, next year's curriculum and the year after that." Kakashi said that all mildly, but Naruto knew he was getting angry when he heard the subtle inflection in his voice. He grinned at the way his father was sticking up for him. _"Oh man, he is in a lot of trouble,"_ he thought.

Sensei Hideo handed Kakashi a sheaf of papers, "As you can see here he has failed nearly every test he has ever taken."

Kakashi thumbed through the papers lazily then leveled a stern look at Naruto, who quelled immediately. Without turning to look at the instructor, he asked, "Why don't you ask him a question off of any of these tests?"

"I have no need of that," said the sensei stiffly.

"Oh, but I do," replied Kakashi firmly. "Naruto, what is chakra?"

He quoted, "It's the molding of physical energy and spiritual energy that you get from exercise and experience. You can use it to make a jutsu."

"What is the shinobi rule number four?"

He answered quietly, "A shinobi must always put the mission first."

"What are the five great nations?"

"Fire, Earth, Lightning, Water, and Wind."

"Why haven't you answered any of these questions correctly?"

He stammered, "Well, he always says I'm cheating off my friends when I get an answer right and then punishes them and it wasn't fair and I tried to tell him I wasn't cheating, but he wouldn't listen so I started putting the wrong answers so my friends wouldn't get into trouble and I'm sorry daddy I'll never do it again I thought I was being a big-boy-and-big-boys-do-not-tattle-and-I-am-so-sorry-daddy." Naruto rubbed his eyes and moved in front of Kakashi, relieved to get the truth out.

"Whoa, whoa son. It's okay. Go wait outside for me while I have a friendly chat with your instructor, okay pup." Kakashi ruffled his hair and gave him an eye smile.

"Uh okay, daddy." He walked out of the classroom the hesitated; looking back at them, he noted the angry lines in his dad's posture. As he was closing the door behind him, Naruto saw his father push himself off the wall and prowl like a predator towards sensei Hideo. He held his hands up as Kakashi was pulling his hitai-ate up, exposing his Sharingan.

The loud squeak of the opening door caught the attention of the waiting boys. Turning their heads, they saw Naruto come out with a smile on his lips. Relieved, they rushed over to him and asked what happened.

Sai asked quietly, "Does this mean you will be with us next year, banana-head?"

"Banana-head, Sai? You can do better than that. Anyways, I think so. My dad was not happy. When I was leaving, he was showing sensei his eye. No one sees the eye unless that person's in really big trouble. Uncle Hayate says no one's ever been left alive after they see it."

Sasuke, who knew what was under the hitai-ate, said in awe, "Your dad actually showed sensei his Sharingan? He must really be mad."

Kiba snorted, "Good thing they weren't outside."

"Why do you say that, dog-breath?"

He ignored Sai's jab and continued, "Squirrels."

The boys all laughed than Naruto said, "Yup, but there is always the thousand years of pain – pencil style!"

"He could glue him to the wall and covered him in paper cuts, kitty-face."

Kiba shouted, "Thousand years of pain, stapler style!" They boys were all laughing and even Sai had a small smile.

Kakashi silently walked up behind them, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing!" they all said then laughed even harder when Kiba asked him if he had anything he could write with.

Kakashi, knowing that he really did not want to know what they were laughing about, said, "Come on boys, let's go home. Naruto and I will walk with you."

"Daddy, do I get to pass with my friends?" asked Naruto.

"Yes," he sighed then sternly said, "but from now on you need to tell me what's going on. That means at school, in the village, wherever. Do you hear me? I cannot help you if I do not know you need help."

"Okay… what about sensei Hideo? We are supposed to have the same instructor every year. Will he be back?"

_"Not unless they can find him,"_ he thought to himself. Kakashi smiled beneath his mask in satisfaction, "No pup, I think he just discovered that doing missions for the village is far safer than being an academy instructor to a bunch of five and six year olds."

Kiba nudged Naruto and whispered, "Your dad is so cool."

"Yup, he really is," said Naruto proudly. "Believe it!"

"So son, who have you been goosing?" asked Kakashi.

"Who hasn't he?" sniggered Kiba, "All the girls don't wanna spar with him no more. And neither do a lot of the guys ever since he gave that super wedgie."

"Hey," defended Naruto, "My dad says there is no such thing as fair in a battle! Besides, it's fun. Daddy, I got bossy old Ino so mad at me in our spar that she ran away before I could even get into my stance."

"What did you do?" he asked.

"I told her that she was so cute when she tried to be tough and that she could be my seme any day." Kakashi's mouth gaped open before he started to laugh heartily.

* * *

_A soft warm breeze caressed his face and caused the trees to sway gently, rustling the leaves. It was a perfect day to be alive, he thought as he came through the trees. Down by the small lake stood a wooden dock where his best friend sat waiting for him. He ran to meet him, eager to play with their shuriken. Sasuke, hearing his approach, turned with a smile on his face, but when he faced Naruto, his smile froze then was replaced with a look of terror. "Naruto," he whispered, "The monster… the monster is behind you." Naruto, frightened by its return, squeezed his eyes tight…_

…and awoke. He heard the hushed creak of the closet door opening slowly. He saw the hairy, clawed hand followed by that face. It had been months since the monster last paid a visit. Its red eyes bored into his, the creatures harsh breathing punctuated by small snarls cause him to tense up tight. "Go away," he moaned, "Please go way. Monsters aren't real." It was fully out of the closet now and lumbering towards him.

Five feet away… he could see the dark matted fur and bulging muscles.

Four feet away… saliva dripped off its sharp pointed teeth.

Three feet away… the claws on it feet made a scraping and tapping sound on the wooden floor.

Two feet away… the strong eye-watering stench of rot and decay filled his nostrils, gagging him.

One foot away… it spoke with a voice that sounded like ground glass, "Almost big enough to eat. Real soon little one, very soon I'll have you for a snack. Sleep well."

He screamed.

Kakashi came rushing into the room, flipping on the light and pushing the chair away. "What is it? What happened?"

"He's back daddy. The monsters back. He says he's gonna eat me soon. I told him to go away, but he didn't listen to me. He kept coming closer daddy!" he bust into tears and buried his face into Kakashi's chest. He sobbed out, "I tried to be brave daddy; I really did."

"Don't worry, pup. I know how brave you really are. Do you remember what I said about nightmares? Your mind is tricking you into believing it is real. If it will make you feel better, you can sleep with me." When he nodded, Kakashi picked him up and carried him to his room then lay down with him.

"Please sing to me daddy," asked the sleepy boy. "Cause I'm still scared."

_It's okay to cry if the night is scary.  
You just need to welcome morning with a smile.  
No matter how much you are worn out today,  
the remainder of today that you have yet to see will be beautiful._

Naruto was nearly asleep when he commented, "Daddy, he had the Sharingan eye like you, only it was in both his eyes. Does that mean the monster is an Uchiha?" Naruto dropped off to sleep before he could get an answer, safe and warm in his father's arms.

Kakashi stiffened, thinking hard. It clicked… _"Sharingan eye… genjutsu…"_

_The chair. There is something about the chair._

_Naruto said that the monster was moving the chair, taking its place. A substitution jutsu then._

Fugaku could have sent someone to torment the boy. He would not put it past that man at all. It would be extremely difficult for most nin to get past the barriers and complicated traps he had around the house, but he knew there were a few Uchiha that would be capable of doing it.

He held the sleeping chibi closer. Nobody messes with a Hatake. He was going to set a little trap for the "monster" and he was not going to tell the Hokage about this, as much as he loved and respected the man, this was a family matter. The Hokage might get embroiled in a political position. The "monster" had to die and he was not going to wait around for it to happen. He considered every angle until he came up with a good plan.

* * *

Ūhei slept in Naruto's bed every night as he was close to the boy in size. His pup slept safely with him. For a month, nothing happened then one night the seal he placed in his wall to warn of uninvited visitors began to glow, waking him. He put his hand gently on Naruto's mouth, waking him and opened his uncovered eye. He placed the boy under a genjutsu so he would not wake back up and be scared. Moving towards the other bedroom, he touched several seals, placing an unbreakable barrier around the house. No one would be able to enter or leave until he released it.

He shunshined into the boy's room and saw the creature with outstretched arms inches from where his son was supposedly sleeping. Growling low in his throat, he leapt towards the "monster", banishing the genjutsu. Ūhei sprung out of the bed, attacking the man with vicious barks. They were both like wild rabid animals protecting their pack.

The copy-nin was so fast, Tekka did not know where he was until a focused blue light and chirping sound came from behind him. He realized an instant too late that Fugaku was wrong… this man is no 'has been'. He was not able to move fast enough as the lightning cutter hit him solidly. Death came an instant later. Kakashi opened his eye to reveal the Mangekyo Sharingan. He used Kamui to get rid of the evidence; the last thing he wanted to do was start a civil war. He dragged his chakra-depleted body into his room, released the genjutsu and passed out.

When Naruto woke that morning, he was surprised and a little scared to see his father on the floor. He crept down next to him and whispered fearfully, "Daddy? Are you okay daddy?" he shook him, "Wake up daddy, wake up."

Ūhei, who was sleeping next to the nin, perked his ears then opened his eyes and said, "Don't worry about Kakashi, he just needs to sleep for awhile." He rolled over and exposed his belly, "Give me a little scratch, would you please, puppy?" he sent the boy his cutest most soulful look followed by several mournful whimpers.

Naruto giggled at the ninken then moved closer and scratched his chest and neck. He thought about what the hound had told him, but was confused. Why would he need to sleep longer and why was he on the floor? Moreover, his daddy never slept that deep ever before. He was a ninja and ninja always sleep light. Something was not right. "Ūhei?" he asked, "Tell me the truth. What's wrong with my daddy? Did the monster hurt him?" Feeling sick with worry, his eyes began to prickle with unshed tears and his lip quivered.

Ūhei wagged his tail, smacking it into Kakashi's face, then gave a doggie grin and said, "Nah, he just got a little sick last night. He was training and used a little too much chakra, that's all." He leaned forward and licked his puppy's face. "Don't worry."

Naruto sniffed then looked at the greyhound suspiciously. Ūhei was the jokester of the pack and was known to tell a tall tale occasionally. "So what do I do today? School is out, so should I go get help for my daddy over at Kiba's house?"

"Yeah, about that… you are going to have to stay here because your sire has not released the barrier around the house. It's locked down tight; no one can enter or leave." He laid back and said, "Keep scratching puppy. A little lower," he whined and began to kick his leg. His wagging tail kept hitting Kakashi in the face again. "Good puppy!"

"What should I do?" asked Naruto.

"I don't know little one, what do you want to do? I cannot even go out the dog door to do my business." Ūhei growled out, "What should I do?"

Naruto's brow scrunched together thoughtfully, "I dunno Ūhei, but you better not go pee in the house cause my daddy will get real mad and kick your little doggy butt. Oh hey, I got it! You can go in the shower in my daddy's room an I can rinse it out with water." Suddenly the boy thought of something else. His face broke out in a great big smile and he raced out of the room.

"Hey," yelled Ūhei rolling over, "Where are you going?"

"We can do whatever we want until my daddy wakes up. I'm having cookies for breakfast," Naruto shouted back. "Come on, you want some hot dogs to eat?" Ūhei's ears perked up and he stepped on Kakashi in his haste to race down the stairs after his favorite little chibi in the whole wide world. When he trotted into the kitchen, Naruto commented, "After we eat, we can jump on the couch and play ninja in the house!"

"Now you're talking my language, puppy. I knew there was a good reason why Kakashi brought you into the pack," he joked when he got to the kitchen. "You are a very good little puppy."

Around early evening, Kakashi finally woke up. He has a pillow placed under the head and a blanket covering him. Naruto had all his ninja figures in the room and was using the shinobi's body as his battlefield. The boy saw him move a little then slowly open his eyes. He looked around in a confused manner.

"Daddy!" squealed Naruto, "you're finally up! Are you okay? Do ya need anything? I'm so happy you're awake."

"Water," he croaked.

Naruto ran down the stairs into the kitchen and came back with a glass water. In his haste, half had spilled down his shirt. He clumsily poured the rest into the shinobi's mouth, nearly chocking him. Kakashi nodded to him, "That's good pup, thank you. So, is the house still in one piece? You weren't too scared were you?"

Naruto's little chest puffed out in indignation. "Yup daddy, I'm okay. I'm almost six now and I'm a big boy. Oh, an guess what daddy, I even made my own lunch." He got quiet and bowed his head, "Only…" he hesitated, "Only, I couldn't leave because you got a barrier round the house. I wanted to get a doctor for you, but Ūhei said you were fine, but I was worried anyway daddy. An daddy, could you not do that again because I didn't like it. An I couldn't go outside to play or train neither.

"Okay son. I am okay now; I will try not to do that again. I am proud of you for being such a big brave boy for daddy." He lifted his weak shaky hand to his mouth and pulled something out. "Why do I have dog fur in my mouth?"

Ūhei tucked his tail between his legs and slunk down sending Naruto a pleading look. "Gee, I dunno daddy. Probably because you was on the floor all day," said the boy ingenuously.

"Hmm," said Kakashi eying the guilty looking hound. He heaved himself to a sitting position and made several hand signs, releasing the barrier jutsu on the house. He then fell back, exhausted by the simple movements. "Why don't you go put on you jacket, pup and then go down the street to Yugaō's house and get her for me. Can you do that, son?" She was the closest shinobi he trusted that lived nearby. The Inuzuka clan was closer, but he did not want to involve them, as Tsume was on the council.

"Yup daddy," he said proud to be able to help.

Kakashi said to Ūhei as soon as Naruto left the room, "Safeguard him. I do not know if this was a lone incident or part of a larger scheme." He was extremely worried and did not want the boy to leave the house, but they were very vulnerable at the moment. He did not want to send the boy's only protection away.

"Hai," said the ninken and ran after Naruto. "Protect the puppy, right, protect the puppy," he mumbled.

Ten minutes later, Kakashi heard the front door bang open and Naruto's loud voice holler up the stairs, "Daddy, I'm back." He raced into the room and pulled up his father's mask before they could see his face. "I brought Yugaō and Hayate, daddy. Guess what they were doing daddy? They were kissin' daddy… on the mouth," he said pretending to gag. "You shoulda seen where his hand was." He whispered, "It was on her butt!"

"Hey, you little tattletale!" Hayate, who just entered the room, playfully swatted at his favorite little "nephew" then squatted next to Kakashi. "What happened?" Kakashi pointedly looked at his son, who was gazing adoringly at the Anbu nin, Yugaō.

Hayate, getting the hint, asked, "Naruto, can you please show Yugaō where the kitchen is and maybe sweet talk her into warming you up a little food."

Naruto smiled charmingly at the girl and took her hand. "Okay, follow me Yugaō." He gave her a wide-eyed innocent look and asked, "Can you carry me?"

As soon as they left the room, Hayate put Kakashi in the bed then waited for an explanation. Trusting his friend completely, he gave him the full story. Hayate was shocked. "What does this mean, Kakashi?" he asked.

"I only wish I knew. I have to wait and see if anyone else makes a move. I just know that Fugaku has something to do with this, but I have no proof."

"I'll leave you now with Yugaō and bring back a medic. We will stay with you until you recover fully. What shall I tell the Hokage?" asked Hayate.

"I will simply tell him that I was training with the Mangekyo Sharingan and I exhausted myself. With that man, it is always best to stay as close to the truth as possible. He is way too perceptive. By the way, just where was your hand at again, hmm? I have a spare room for you and Yugaō if your need it." Kakashi gave him a leer and weak chuckle.

Hayate turned a little red. "At least I do more than read about it; I'm not a celibate monk like you," he shot back with a snigger as he left.

Three days later, Kakashi had enough strength to get out of his bed to use the shower. Upon entering the small space, an unpleasant odor hit him. Not finding anything, he shrugged and turned the water on. As he was about to get in, he noticed something. "Why is there dog poop in the shower?" he yelled.

* * *

AN

Thank you all for reading my little story, it sure means a lot to me when I get favorited and even more when I get comments. I really hoped you liked the chapter. And by the way, sorry if there are spelling errors. Most of which are due to Naruto speaking like a child, so are on purpose.

The lullabye is Newsong fron Naruto. It's my favorite!

The three rules of combat are basically from the story "The Mouse of Konoha", if you haven't read it, I highly recommend it. It is enormously long, but good. I was toying with a similar idea when I read it.


	15. Lost

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor have any rights to it, which sadly means I make no money from it.

Just a little warning, this is my longest chapter yet. Enjoy...

* * *

**_Chapter Fifteen:_**

**_Lost_**

_Courage is not the absence of fear,_

_but the triumph over it._

_~ Nelson Mandela ~_

Once Anbu, always Anbu and that was the truth. Although Kakashi was no longer an official agent of the black ops, he still joined them on an occasional mission from time to time whenever they needed his special brand of expertise. He decided to become a sanctioned member again.

Finding Tekka Uchiha in his house terrorizing his son was like throwing down the gauntlet. He was up to the challenge. He needed information and an eye within the Uchiha compound and there was only one person he trusted enough to do it and that was Itachi. Being in Anbu would be the only way in meet with him without arousing suspicion. They went on many missions together so that they could have confidential discussions. Eventually, Itachi also brought in his cousin, Shisui.

The Uchiha men kept their ears and eyes open, but were not able to discover any schemes, so thus far it looked like an isolated incident. Kakashi was not convinced though. They did have a stroke of luck with Tekka. At the time of his death, he was supposedly due back from a solo mission. Because of this, he was considered missing in action.

Three months passed, then another three with no further confrontations. It was time for school to start again. Mizuki was chosen to be the next instructor with Iruka as his assistant. Kakashi decided to let it be a secret so that his pup would get a big surprise.

Early that morning, Kakashi and Naruto were running laps around Konoha before school as they always did. It was the boy's favorite thing to do. Barely anyone was out yet in the predawn hours and it was just he and his dad. Everyday they would jog then go to the memorial stone to train for a while. Kakashi would make a clone to spar with his pup while he visited his friends that had passed on. Afterwards they would meditate then go home.

They had just arrived in the secluded area when Naruto finally asked the question that had bothering him for some time now. "Daddy, why do we always come here? Why do you talk to them? They're dead and can't talk back."

"Sit here," said Kakashi, patting the ground next to him. "I'll explain, but don't interrupt okay," at Naruto's solemn nod, he continued, "First of all, I am a shinobi. I am not a nice man; I have made so many mistakes in my life and with others. I am cruel, heartless and uncaring. This is what makes me Kakashi, the shinobi. My friends, whose names are engraved on this stone here, taught me how to be loving, kind and have a sense of humor. They taught me how to be Kakashi, the man. I come here to remind myself how to be the man they wanted to see. The dead never truly leave us, but here is where I hear them the loudest. There was a time when all I was, was the shinobi, but not any longer. Now I am two men, the shinobi and the man."

Naruto thought about what he said and began to get a better understanding of his father. There had been times when he returned from a mission silent, brooding, and a little scary. He tried to hide it, but the boy could sense it. Kakashi would stay like that until he had a chance to come here.

Sometimes his daddy would be funny and play ninjas with him and sometimes he would be very serious like when they trained. "Daddy, I know you can different, but I think you are only one man; Kakashi Hatake, the daddy. I like him, even when he is mean and punishes me, but I like him more when he gives me cookies."

The copy-nin nudged him playfully then stood up, "The sun is beginning to rise, pup. Let's see what you got!"

"Hai!" he shouted then immediately attacked with a kunai from his pouch. Kakashi grinned at his enthusiasm and easily dodged every strike from the blonde ball of energy. He was getting better and better all the time.

"Not bad for a five year old," he said as they ran home.

"Almost six daddy. I'm almost six."

"Well okay," he conceded, "Not bad for a five and a half year old. You're so old now; do you think you can keep up with your old man? I'll race you home." He jogged faster while Naruto pumped chakra in his legs to keep up.

After they got home, showered, and ate breakfast, Naruto was excitedly trying to hurry his daddy out the door for the first day of school. "Daddy, come on. I don't wanna be late. Sensei Hideo when never let me in the classroom when I was late before."

"You have a new teacher now."

"I know, come on. I can't wait to see who it will be. Do you think the instructor will like me?" he asked worriedly.

"I think so, as long as you're nice and if not, you had better let me know."

Naruto started bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet and when his daddy finally locked the door, he shouted, "Race ya!"

Kakashi stayed on his heels the whole way. When they arrived at the academy, he grabbed onto the back of the boy's shirt to stop him. "Son, my ninken have been complaining about not having anything to do lately, so I am going to have two of them stay here with you everyday to guard you." Seeing the expression on his face, he quickly reassured him, "It's only because they are bored son, so don't say anything to them. They will stay out here on the grounds, so don't go anywhere without them." He summoned Akino and Urushi.

Naruto gave him a quick hug then said, "Do you know why ninjas don't take showers? Cause they only take blood baths!" he laughed, "Love you daddy. Have a good day kicking butt."

Kakashi waved to his boy as he went into the building then squatted next to his hounds and told them to protect their puppy.

* * *

When Naruto walked into his new classroom, it was with a little trepidation. He wondered who his new teacher would be and if he would treat him better than the last one. He slowly opened the door and looked to the front of the room where a man had his back turned. His hair looked familiar. The man turned and Naruto saw an older teenager standing there, with warm brown eyes and a scar across his nose. He could not believe it, "Iruka!" he shouted in disbelief, "Are you my teacher?"

"No, but I will be his assistant. My friend Mizuki will be your teacher. How have you been?" he asked. "You won't pull any mean pranks on me, will you?" he teased.

"Never, Iruka Sensei, I promise not to do anything mean to you." Naruto happily ran to his seat to wait for his friends to arrive. This was going to be a good year. When he noticed Sakura sitting two rows down directly in front of him, he thought, a very good year.

That evening after dinner, Naruto was sitting in his father's lap at the table. Kakashi had agreed to show him how to make storage seals. "You are going to have to practice a lot because Fuuinjutsu requires good handwriting, but I know that you will be very adept at it. Your mother's clan was known for their seals and your first father was very good at them as well. I can do some, but your godfather, Jiraiya is exceptional. When you are older, he will teach you a lot more."

"Then I'll learn how to make splosions daddy?"

"Explosions, and yes, Fuuinjutsu includes paper bombs. It is a good thing to learn, or you would have to spend your money buying them." Kakashi commented, "When you get paid for missions, part of the money you earn is to be spent on replacing weapons and supplies. If you know how to make them yourself, you will save a lot of money."

"That will mean I will have more money to spend on ramen, huh daddy."

A small scroll was in front of him ready for use. His daddy was guiding his hand across the paper, drawing the kanji that made up the seal. Once they were done, he showed the chibi how to infuse the scroll with chakra to complete it. "Can I put anything I want in it?" he asked.

"Sure can. You can put weapons, food, camping supplies, and whatever else you want in them. It all depends on the strength of the seal. As a matter of fact, hunter nin from the MistVillage put the heads of missing nin in them."

His eyes widened, "Really? Hey daddy, know why ninjas don't daydream? Cause their too busy giving everyone nightmares."

"That's a good one son," he laughed, "Here's one for you, two ninjas go into a bar… uh, never mind. Where do you find a no-legged dog?"

"Where, where?" he excitedly asked.

"Right where you left him."

Naruto was silent for a moment, while he thought about it then started laughing very hard. "That's funny daddy, cause he don't have no legs an can't go nowhere." They continued to practice until Naruto was able to make the storage seal on his own.

Kakashi handed him a sharp kunai. "You may put this in the scroll. I want you to keep it on you at all times, but never pull it out unless it is an emergency, not even to show your friends. This is really important son. The kunai I have let you use so far have been blunted so you do not hurt yourself, but this is the real thing. You are getting to be a big boy now, so be responsible with it."

Naruto held the weapon reverently, cautiously put it on the scroll, and sealed it away. "I promise daddy, I'll be real careful with it." He tucked it into his pants pocket then said, "I'm a man now!"

What Kakashi did not tell his son was that he was worried about someone trying to hurt him. He hoped that Naruto would be responsible enough to handle the weapon. He planned to buy the boy some ninja clothes that were made with special hidden pouches that would conceal scrolls and tools. His instincts told him that something was brewing. He could feel it in his bones and it troubled him.

* * *

Months passed, still with no other attacks. Kakashi began to relax. He had to leave on another mission that would last a week so he had arranged for Genma to take the boy. Naruto was in his room packing. He was using one of his storage scrolls so he could take everything with him to the academy. Genma was going to pick him up at the end of the school day. He had all of his new and very awesome ninja clothes laid out. Finally choosing the special black cargo shorts and every orange shirt he had, he sealed them away and then proudly took it to show his father.

Kakashi was also preparing for his mission when Naruto bounced into his room and tossed his scroll on the bed. He wanted to see what he had packed. The boy hopped on the bed, unrolled the scroll, made a hand sign, and said, "Release."

The nin inwardly chuckled at the boy's haphazard packing, but was impressed with the scroll. He carefully folded all the clothes then asked, "What about Mr. Kuma-chan? Don't you want to take him?"

Naruto said very seriously, "I'm a big boy now daddy. I can't let Uncle Genma think I'm a baby that sleeps with a teddy bear, after all, I'm gonna be six in two weeks."

"Genma would not think you are a baby, son. If you need him, just ask and he can come here and get it."

"Okay." He jumped up and leaped into Kakashi's arms, "I'm gonna miss you daddy. You sure you will be back for my birthday?"

"I am only going to be gone a week, maybe even less. If something happens, I'll send one of my ninken to you, so no worries." He smiled at the boy then set him down to resume packing. Knowing he wanted to help, Kakashi said, "Hand me that box of shuriken."

He grabbed the box and gave it to his father then said, "Hey daddy, are you sure the monster is dead? I know you said you got him, but I think someone was watching me today when I was at recess. I asked Bull if he saw anyone and he said no."

Kakashi stopped what he was doing as he thought about Naruto's words. Bull was highly trained. If he didn't sense anyone, than there probably wasn't anyone there. Still, it worried him. He decided to have a word with Genma before he left. It wouldn't hurt to be extra precautious. He sat down next to Naruto, "I want you to stay close to your Uncle Gen while I am gone. Do not wander around the village or go to your friend's houses unless he is with you. No running off, do you understand?"

"Yes daddy. I promise I will be good."

"Good boy, now off to bed. I am leaving as soon as I drop you off at school."

"Hey daddy, what do you get when a leper takes a bath? Soup!" he cackled as he ran off to his room and hopped in bed.

* * *

The next day, Genma picked him up from school and took him to one of his favorite training areas. The nin showed him how to throw a senbon with his mouth. He could not deflect a weapon like Genma could, but he could send it with enough force to impale itself into a tree. Naruto's aim was so bad that Genma had to duck more than once. When they were done, the boy showed him one of his new jutsu's that his father had been trying to teach him.

The headhunter jutsu was one of Kakashi's signature moves. Naruto was able to make the ground under his feet soft so far. It would not be long until he could bury himself in the earth. They sparred together then went to Naruto's favorite place, Ichiraku. The nin was shocked to watch him consume five large bowls of ramen.

Genma gave his "nephew" a ride on his shoulders across the rooftops. The excited whoops coming from the kid spurred him to go faster until they were almost a blur against the night sky. When they landed in the front of his home, Naruto was too dizzy to walk. He grinned as the nin picked him up and carried him in the house. "That was the coolest thing ever!" he shouted as soon as he was sure he would not throw up.

Genma was having a great time playing with the little chibi. The kid actually made him yearn to have one of his own. He had always teased Kakashi about not having a social life and now he understood a little why he did not have one. The boy looked up to him; idolized him even. He felt a twinge a jealousy as he thought of his friend, Kakashi.

One the third day of watching Naruto, he remembered that the boy had to go back to school in the morning. Looking at the clock and realizing how late it was getting, he said. "Oh man, your old man will kill me if I let you stay up late on a school night. You need to hurry up and take a bath."

Naruto frowned, "But I had a bath yesterday."

Genma chuckled, "No you didn't. You haven't had one since you came here. You are supposed to have a bath everyday and you need to brush your teeth."

"But I brushed my teeth this morning."

"Do you give your father this much grief?"

Naruto replied seriously, "Nah, I give him more. He says I really know how to work a nerve, whatever that means."

After three escape attempts, a great deal of curses coming from the both of them, and one extremely traumatized shinobi; who changed his mind and vowed never to have children of his own, Naruto was bathed, teeth brushed, and laying down in the bed. Genma wearily wished him a goodnight then went to the bathroom to clean up. Shinobi training was nothing compared to giving the chibi a bath.

"Hey Uncle Gen," he shouted from his room, "Did you know that some people once tried to make ninja toilet paper, but the problem was it wouldn't take crap from anyone!"

"Go to sleep, midget!" he yelled with a lot of affection at the cackling boy.

As he walked into the small space, he was amazed at how the kid managed to get bubbles on the ceiling and toothpaste on the walls. He had to admit to himself that the boy's little bubble jutsu was somewhat impressive. What he found even more impressive was that Kakashi had not managed to strangle the boy yet. He smiled to himself; when Naruto gave him a hug and said in that little chibi voice, "Love you Uncle Gen," he could forgive him anything.

* * *

Naruto lay in the bed for a long time feeling anxious and a little home sick. He sat up and searched under his blankets until he remembered; he didn't bring Mr. Kuma-chan. He wanted the teddy bear; he needed it. As he sat there in indecision, he chewed on his lip and puckered his brow. He was a big boy now and too old for stuffed toys. He still needed his bear. What if Genma thought he was being a little baby? What should he do?

Naruto remembered what his father told him about staying with Genma, but he figured he could just run over to his house very quick and be back in no time. It was late at night and there wouldn't be very many people out. With his mind firmly made up, he quietly dressed and climbed out the window.

The boy perched on the window ledge and tensed his muscles preparing to leap towards the tree that stood a few feet away. He made the jump and grabbed onto a branch. He swung on it like a pendulum then heard a loud crack and fell as it broke. The ground, littered with fall leaves, provided a soft landing. Naruto got up and brushed the leaves from his hair then set out for his house. He kept to the shadows of alleyways and trees until he reached his destination.

Using his key, Naruto unlocked the door and went to his bedroom. Quickly finding Mr. Kuma-chan, he shoved him into his jacket, returned to the front door, and locked it. He felt prickles at the back of his neck. He fearfully looked around, then not seeing anything, darted away. A tall dark form followed him.

He made it back to Genma's house safely, avoiding all the shinobi who were still out and about. There was one tense moment when he walked past a bar and someone almost tripped over him. Naruto still felt as that he was being followed, but each time he turned around, he saw no one. He sighed in relief as he lay in his bed and fell fast asleep.

The next morning Naruto woke and dressed in the predawn hours. Like all shinobi, Genma was a light sleeper, so when his bedroom door creaked open, he was awake instantly. A small blonde blur ran across the room and leaped on top of him. He had forgotten that he was supposed to take the chibi for a run and some training. Kakashi had warned him that the boy had too much energy and needed to expend some of it before school.

Genma had to laugh at that. A school for future ninja could not handle one little boy's energy level. Naruto pulled on his hand to get him up. "Come on, uncle Gen, we need to get going. Get up up up!"

The nin grunted tiredly, "Can't we just skip it this once? I'll let you have whatever you want for breakfast and I won't make you take a bath tonight." He rolled over and was fast asleep before he even heard the boy's response. When he woke again two hours later, Naruto was no where to be found.

* * *

_~~Uchiha Compound~~_

Itachi was out training when a messenger came upon him with a note informing him that his presence was required in the clan council chambers. He met up with Shisui, who had also received the same summons. Both had a feeling this was not going to be good news. Fugaku and three other clan leaders were there. His father laid out his whole plan to kill Kakashi and Naruto.

Fugaku said, "Itachi, tonight you will help revive the Uchiha clan to its former glory. With your Sharingan, you will control the Kyuubi and with it, destroy all who do not bow before our might."

Itachi impassively asked, "How is this to happen?"

He explained how the jutsu would work then turned to Shisui, "It will take a lot of our chakra, so that is where you come in. You, Inabi, and Yashiro will work with me in this combination jutsu. Last night I sent Yakumi to retrieve the container. We will meet in one of the farmsteads outside the village. At last the Uchiha will take our rightful place as rulers above all else.

Itachi saw the crazed look in his father's eyes and knew that he had finally gone totally power mad. He knew it was coming, but had hoped he was wrong. Ever since the failed insurrection, he had changed; became angry and bitter. There would be no way to dissuade him from his goal. His blood ran cold at the thought of what he must do. If Fugaku was allowed to bring his plan to fruition, the whole village would be destroyed and plunge the whole Land of Fire into war. He had to be stopped. "What about Hatake?" he asked.

"He will no longer be a problem. I have taken steps to ensure he will not return from his mission. He will soon have his name inscribed on the memorial stone next to that Uchiha traitor, Obito. I want you and Shisui to come with me now. We need to meet up with the rest of the men now and get prepared. By the light of the full moon tonight, we will be invincible."

Itachi and Shisui shared a quick glance; they knew they would not be able to slip away without alerting Fugaku, so they followed him outside the village gates a few miles away where the abandoned farmstead stood. When they entered the house, they could hear Naruto yelling and pounding on a door.

They walked into the kitchen where Yakumi was waiting. "I locked him in the pantry," he said while pointing to the door where Naruto's voice was coming from. "I got lucky. I found him going into his home alone so I followed him. I had to wait until there was no one around, so I couldn't grab him until early this morning, I don't believe anyone knows he is missing yet. There is no way he can get out of there."

* * *

_~~Earlier~~_

In the pantry, Naruto sat on the floor with his back against a shelf of canned goods. He had been in there for hours now and he was feeling antsy from being still for so long. His daddy had said that he and his friends would always protect him and keep him safe from harm. If that was the case, why was he here?

Big fat tears rolled down his whisker marked face, pooling on his chin before dripping down to the floor. Someone had to come, but no one knew where he was. The man that appeared in his room had snatched him up so quickly, he hadn't had a chance to make a single sound of protest. He wanted to believe that someone would come rushing into the room and save him like the superheroes from his storybooks. But he began to comprehend the terrible reality.

No one was coming to get him. No daddy. No Gai. No Genma. No Hayate, Ibiki, or Asuma. No Kurenai or Anko. No one at all.

It was just him by himself.

He figured it was around midday as it was very bright. Besides feeling sad, lonely, and bored from hours of captivity, he was scared. But that white-hot terror could not be maintained, gradually it settled down to a lower level of fear. He heard the men enter the room so he began to shout at them to release him, to no avail. Naruto had never felt so small and helpless than in this moment. He clutched Mr. Kuma-chan tighter.

He wondered what they would they were going to do with him when they finally let him out of the pantry. Well, he knew what they were going to do. He heard the man talking about some monster sealed inside him. They were going to kill him and let the demon out. He had no idea what they were talking about; he was just a little boy, not a monster, so why did they want to kill him? He wondered if his daddy knew. His fear was sharpened by the fact that he lacked the words to explain to himself what was happening.

He knew his life had just changed so irrevocably, but did not understand in what ways. Just two weeks shy of his sixth birthday, Naruto became aware of life's uncertainty, grim knowledge for which he was unprepared. He thought of all the shinobi in his life and squared his shoulders. His father would not want him to give up. He intended to fight back as hard as he could. He would not let them kill him without a struggle. He pressed his ear against the door to hear what else they had to say.

Fugaku said, "Good, keep him in there. I am returning to the compound. I need to maintain my presence just in case anyone comes looking for Uzumaki." He handed a scroll to Itachi, "You and Shisui go over this jutsu so that you know what to do tonight." He pointed to Inabi, "Take care of the container. It needs to be alive when we extract the demon from inside of him."

Itachi and Shisui went to one of the bedrooms after Fugaku left and began to make plans of their own.

* * *

Kakashi's teachings came to him, making him feel stronger and braver. His put his body in the lotus position and began to meditate. He still felt scared and uncertain, but a little better too. The chibi felt calmness come over him. He searched his pockets until he found the hidden one with the tiny scroll in it. He unrolled it and released the sealed kunai. Setting it aside, he put his bear in his jacket and zipped it up.

Naruto waited several more hours until the house was silent then tried to pick the lock, but it didn't work. He didn't know how to do it. He then thought of his tree walking exercise and remembered how it got damaged from the chakra in his feet. Maybe he could break the door. He tried, but it didn't work either. He just couldn't focus enough.

Naruto wondered if he would be able to attack anyone with the kunai he had and win. Putting it into his pouch for now, he carefully looked around for something else to use. He spied a can of spray like his daddy used for cleaning and picked it up. _"Never fight fair,"_ he told himself, "_Now to get someone to open the door."_ He started to talk loudly as if someone was in the room with him, it worked. The door was unlocked and a strange man looked in to see who else was in there. Naruto smiled at him. He held the can in his right hand, down by his side and half behind him, with his forefinger on the nozzle.

"Who were you talking to?" Inabi asked.

"Please mister, I have to pee really badly," begged the boy.

The man stood in indecision, then shrugged and said, "Come on out, but don't try anything or I will hurt you."

Naruto let his shoulders sag, blinked as if repressing tears, and then shivered as if from fright. He looked small, terrified, and defeated. The man reached for the boy as he came out of the pantry and grabbed his arm. Naruto whipped up the can and sprayed him in the eyes. The man howled in pain and surprise. Half-blinded, he gripped the boy firmly and shook him so hard; Naruto's head snapped back and forth causing him to bite his tongue. Crying in pain, his reached unseeing into his pouch and touched cold hard metal. He grasped it tightly, pulled out the kunai and slashed out wildly. Although Kakashi had warned him of its sharpness, he was surprised how easily it cut through the ninja's skin. A crimson line appeared on the man's neck a second before it became a shower. His hands, now slippery with blood, lost its hold on the weapon and fell to the ground.

Hearing the thump of the fallen man, he turned to escape only to run into another man. Shisui, who had just wandered into the room, was startled but managed to grab him by the arm. "You killed him," he said, shocked at all the blood on the boy.

In a panic, Naruto shouted, "It was an accident. I didn't mean it." He spun towards him and kicked him in the crotch. Shisui did not let go, but the strength went out of his big hands. The boy bit the man then tore himself away from him and sprinted into the hallway leading to the front door. He threw it open, raced across the front porch and down the steps. He stumbled, regained his balance, turned right, and fled across the yard and into the forest. The slap of his sandals hitting the earth sounded like a thunder in his ears. He wished he could run silently and faster. Even if those men did not reach the porch until he was swallowed by the shadows, they would still be able to hear where he was going. He looked down at his bloody hands and wiped them in revulsion on his shorts while running.

A strange new feeling came over him that he didn't understand at all. Though fleeing for his life, he was as pleasantly thrilled as he was terrified, and that awareness startled him. Facing death was peculiarly exciting, darkly attractive in a way. He was training to be a shinobi after all. He poured as much chakra into his legs as possible and plunged into the undergrowth. Luckily, for him, his small size enabled him to slip away without leaving tracks they could easily find. He ran until his lungs were burning with effort. Soon, he couldn't breathe at all. He hunched over, hugging his heaving chest and tried to calm down. Spying a large tree with massive roots sticking out of the ground, he crawled under it and then covered the opening with leaves. Naruto huddled within it, breathing raggedly and slightly dizzy.

Kakashi had always told his friends that Naruto had astounding stamina and today the boy proved it. He knew that he had to keep moving because he was, no doubt still being stalked. After catching his breath, he crawled out of the tree, got to his feet, and broke into a run again.

* * *

Back at the farmhouse, Yashiro left to inform Fugaku of Naruto's escape. Yakumi headed out in one direction while Shisui and Itachi quickly headed another. Once they were far enough away from the other two, Shisui spoke to Itachi, "I was able to allow him to escape when he gave me that little kick, but we have to find him before they do. Do you remember that abandoned house we used to play in when we were kids? Meet me there by midnight no matter what you find. You need to get us some help and inform the Hokage. I'll tell the other men we split up to cover more ground."

Itachi nodded and ran towards the village while tightly masking his chakra. Shisui began to search for the boy. Naruto's chakra signature was still very undeveloped that is was impossible to find so he looked for tracks. When he found evidence of the boy's passing, he was disappointed to note the other Uchiha headed in the same direction. He ran faster to try to intercept Naruto before Yakumi found the boy.

Naruto came upon a meadow, but dared not cross because he was afraid he would be easily seen. He raced along the tree line, looking up occasionally for any landmark he could identify. He saw a large dark mass in the distance and almost wept in relief. It had to be the HokageMountain. He slipped into the forest again and into the gloom beneath the tress, onto a deer trail that led north towards his home.

He heard no one behind him, but did not waste time squinting into the fading twilight. He knew that the shinobi would be deathly silent, revealing themselves only when they caught up to him. Even in his panic to escape, he knew better than to run among the trees as he could trip on roots or get hit from a low hanging branch. He took his bear from his jacket, hugged it close, and hurried on as fast as he could.

A wide but shallow stream blocked his way and he stopped to take a few deep breaths. He tried to jump across and landed at the edge, soaking his sandals. His teeth chattered in the cold autumn air and his toes hurt, but he moved on. He got angry with himself for feeling weak in mind and body. His daddy would want him to be brave. If he were to be a shinobi one day, he would have to be tough. Wiping a small tear away, he continued north with renewed vigor.

Itachi made it into the village and went straight to the Hokage's tower. He informed him of the threat on both Kakashi and Naruto's lives. Sarutobi bowed his head in sorrow. "You know what must be done," he stated.

"Yes sir," he tonelessly replied, "I understand." He waited until Anbu were summoned, then left to resume his search for the boy. Itachi circumspectly made his way towards the clan compounds, where a secret gate within the walls was located. He quickly merged with the shadows when he saw Fugaku and Yashiro leaving through it. As soon as they were far enough away, he exited and raced around them. Meeting them head on, Itachi bowed his head, "Father, we have not been able to locate the boy. I stationed myself here to intercept him if he comes this way."

"Good. He is only a six year old boy; it won't be long until we find him. Yashiro informed me that he killed an Uchiha. How did that happen?"

"Yes sir, he caught Inabi be surprise and slashed his throat."

Fugaku frowned in reaction then left to help continue the search. After a few moments, Itachi said, "Come out now and report."

A four man Anbu squad suddenly appeared within the trees in front of him. One stepped forward and said, "Your orders, captain?"

"Find Kakashi Hatake and bring him back now. He was on a mission and should hopefully be returning now. Do not let him be seen by anyone."

They all bowed their heads and shunshined away. Sick at heart for the lost child, Itachi began another thorough search of the area. He knew the forest here as well as his own house. If the boy was nearby, he would find him. He only prayed that he would be the one to do it and not another Uchiha.

* * *

Naruto continued north towards the HokageMountain. The trees were so large around him, he couldn't see it, but he followed the signs his father had taught him, like the direction of moss growing on trees and the position of the sun and moon. Behind him, a couple hundred yards away, something howled.

The boy paused on the trail, one hand against the rough bark of a tree and listened. Another cry joined with the first, followed two others. There were wolves in the woods. The sound was so cold; it penetrated his flesh and pierced his heart. Their baying was undoubtedly a sign of their confidence. They were certain they would catch him, so they did not need to be quiet.

His heart slammed painfully in his chest. Feeling defenseless and abandoned, he turned away from the pack of hunters and scrambled up the trail. The forest canopy became so thick with heavy branches, it turned day into night. With eyes now accustomed to the growing darkness he passed between two large, lush and full trees. He thought about climbing high into the leafy reaches, with the hope that the wolves would pass him, but he was afraid the bad men would come along and he wouldn't be able to retreat. He hurried away in regret.

Naruto sprinted across a clearing; the ghastly howls rose behind him again, still in the woods, but closer than before. He pushed more chakra into his legs and ran faster. Abruptly the boy stepped into thin air and found himself falling into what seemed like a bottomless abyss. It was only a ditch hidden in the tall grass of the meadow. He rolled to the bottom of it shaken, but unharmed. His legs ached and his stomach growled in hunger. He had been on the run for hours now and hadn't eaten since the night before. He spied a fairly large hole in the ditch and ran towards it.

Crawling in with his teddy bear held between his teeth, he went a few feet before he was stopped by a stench so foul that he gagged. Something was dead and rotting in the lightless passage. He couldn't see what it was. A wild animal probably died in there. He crawled out and took several deep gasping breaths of the fresh air.

The howling wolves were closing in, almost on top of him. He scrambled back into the hole with the hope that they wouldn't smell him. His hand landed in something soft and slippery. The awful smell of decomposition was stronger then ever. He knew he put his hand in the dead creature. He gagged again, wiped his hands on the earthen floor, and tried not to vomit as he went further into the hole.

He heard the wolves' right outside the entrance, sniffing and whining. One entered cautiously, stopped a few feet from him and snatched the carcass. It dragged it outside and tried to eat it. The other wolves began to fight each other in a terrible raucous sound of growls, whines, yips, and howls. Soon, the creatures wandered away, off in the hunt for other prey. Naruto's burning eyes closed at last and he heard no more. Sometime during his slumber, Itachi passed within ten feet of his hidden location. Neither sensed the other.

* * *

Itachi searched the whole night. No one could find the boy within the dark forest. He met up with a furious Fugaku. "The sun will be rising soon," intoned the teen. "What will you do now?"

"I know that," he snapped. "My plan has not failed yet. It can still be salvaged. The moon will be full enough tomorrow, but it will take more chakra. You all can take soldier pills." He whipped his head towards Yakumi and Yashiro and pinned them with a deathly glare. "Find him now," he hissed, "Before someone else does."

"Yes sir," they said before they slipped away.

Itachi smugly thought, _"Way to go little Hatake, you do your father proud."_

* * *

When Genma awoke that morning, he had no idea something was amiss. When he went into the boy's room and discovered his disappearance, he knew something bad happened. Naruto would not leave without telling him; he was a good boy. Whoever took him had to be very skilled to get past the nin. Kakashi had told him that he had a bad feeling concerning Naruto's safety and he was right. If any harm came to the boy, Genma knew he would not be able to live with the shame. He vowed to commit Seppuku.

Genma had been frantically searching the village for half the day before word reached him from the Hokage. He was told to continue his hunt for the boy so as to not raise any suspicions. Feeling his failure at keeping the boy safe keenly, he and several of his friends conducted a house to house search. He was forbidden to go into the forest to search for the child. The Hokage feared that the Uchiha would kill the child if they were discovered.

All he could do was hope Itachi or Shisui would find the chibi in time.

* * *

When Naruto awoke hours later, his chest was pounding in fright and he began to shiver. He knew this feeling of terror well. Sasuke's father was near and he was sending out killing intent. Naruto held his hand over his mouth to keep from crying out. Soft whimpers escaped scaring him even more, for fear of discovery. He didn't move for a long time. Soon the feeling faded and he hesitantly crawled out of the hole. He looked up at the darkening sky and realized it would be night again soon and with it, an icy wind and the scent of rain. He continued his journey to the north after putting his bear safely back in his jacket. It began to rain; softly and steadily.

After an hour, he came upon another meadow and studied it guardedly. Naruto climbed a tall tree to look around. He rubbed his eyes, thinking he was seeing things. He could see the village wall through the falling rain. All he had to do was cross the grassy field and pass through a small copse of trees. He looked again; nothing moved. As soon as it was dark enough, he edged into the clearing, crouched down low, and with an ecstatic feeling, began to run.

He was almost home, almost safe, almost back to the loving arms of his friends and family. He wanted to shout out in joy. There, up on the top of the wall was a shinobi on guard. He raised his arm to wave him down, praying he would see him. The man's back was facing the other way, but he began to turn. He was still so far away, but Naruto was getting closer. He could almost see the wall clearly. He was almost free. He almost made it too. Almost…

A tall dark cloaked figure stepped out from the tree line. He had red eyes with three black tomoe. It was an Uchiha. Naruto fell down in anguish, a scream stuck in his throat. He was paralyzed in fright for a moment before he tried to scramble hastily backwards. The man swooped down like a giant bird of prey, clamped his hand over the boy's mouth, picked him up and ran away with him before the shinobi guarding the wall could see them.

"Daddy, where are you!" he cried to himself, "Save me."

* * *

AN

Wow, that was a long one. I know, I know another cliffhanger. Stay tuned... Next week we have to see what Kakashi is up to before we come back to Naruto. I know... evil me.

Thank you again to all my wonderful reviewers - you all encourage me so much. I'm so excited... 171 reviews!


	16. For Whom the Bell Tolls

Disclaimer: Yeah, you know the drill... I do not own Naruto, I do not make any money off it... yada yada yada... I'm still broke...

* * *

I'm posting early since I got all those lovely reviews...SQUEE!... Ahem, without further ado, Kakashi's story.

* * *

**_Chapter Sixteen:_**

**_For Whom the Bell Tolls_**

_Stoic: showing admirable patience and endurance in the face of adversity without complaining or getting upset_

The mission was an assassination of a powerful illegal weapons dealer headquartered near the borders of the Land of Lightning. He would have to leave in the morning after he dropped his pup off at school. _"Crap,"_ he thought, _"It is really cold there this time of year."_ He was packing carefully when Naruto came bouncing into his room. After looking through his clothes and approving he sent the boy off to bed.

The next day, he watched his boy run into the academy with his friends. It pleased him to see the confidence in his step and in the way he held his head high. "That's my son," he said smugly to himself. Sturdy of body and quick of mind, Naruto was his pride and joy and the envy of his friends. He was doing very well this year. Naruto had the best of friends in Sasuke, Sai and Kiba.

Kakashi learned his lesson from last year. He now inspected every piece of school work the boy brought home. There had been a time when he had felt Naruto wasn't getting enough credit on some of his work that he should have, but one visit with the Mizuki kid cleared that right up. He wasn't quite sure what to think of the instructor. He remembered that time long ago and the incident in the park, but Mizuki wasn't the one who did anything to his son. He was there though, so Kakashi kept a close eye on him. So far, everything seemed to be going well. Naruto was in the top of his class. Sometimes, it was good to have a fearsome reputation.

Exiting the village, he ran through the treetops to get to the border as fast as he could. He wanted to complete the mission as soon as possible to be home before his boy's birthday. _"Six years old,"_ he mused to himself, _"I was a chunin at six. My pup is still a little boy, thank Kami. He will not know the full reality of a shinobi's life until he is much older and better equipped to handle it."_

Before everything fell apart in Kakashi's life, he had taken great pleasure in tracking his human prey; there was even a certain amount of pleasure in being hunted. It gave him an opportunity to prove himself by outwitting the shinobi on his trail. That fire was returning to his soul. Each mission since adopting Naruto brought him greater joy then ever before. Life was no longer a huge burden; his broken soul was healing._ Maybe my friends are right; maybe it is time to find someone special to share my life with, someone who would share the same sense of love and pride in my son._ Kakashi's heart began to pound painfully in his chest as he broke out in a cold sweat at the thought of such permanence. _"Or maybe not,"_ he thought.

From the moment Kakashi arrived in the small town, he felt as though something was not right with this mission. Everything just seemed off when he met his contact. Every instinct was screaming in warning at him. He suspiciously studied his target with great care; aware of everything around him. He was determined to not be caught unawares. The operation appeared relatively easy. The target had non-nin bodyguards and lived in a house that was ridiculously easy to infiltrate. It was odd for a weapons dealer. Everything seemed too easy. He was a ninja; the mission had to be completed no matter the cost. He was no fool though, so he prepared himself well. He spent the whole day spying on the man.

Dense clouds hid the moon on the night he had set to accomplish the task, making the night even darker. Henging himself, he silently infiltrated the home and made his way effortlessly through it. He made it all the way to the target's bedroom before he felt a source of chakra come near to his location. Within seconds, more signatures appeared. Just as he thought, it was a trap. _"So be it,"_ he thought. _"You all will die." _

Twenty men appeared before the copy-nin when he walked into the high walled courtyard. He raised a two finger salute then nonchalantly said, "Yo." Kakashi reached into his back pouch and pulled out a small orange book. He casually opened it to the desired page and began to read aloud.

"The dark mysterious ninja pulled her close and felt her ample chest heaving against his as she pled for more." He turned the page, "He kissed her rosy red lips and told her that he would like to bury his sword in her sheath."

"WHAT?!" The surrounding men stood still in shock. "Hey, isn't that the new Icha Icha?" wondered one aloud. "Is he serious?" whispered another.

Kakashi shifted his body slightly to avoid an incoming kunai, then raised his eyes from the page and asked, "What? Don't you appreciate good literature?" He jerked the book upwards and out of the pages flew shuriken towards the stunned men. _"Four down,"_ he thought as he put the book back in his pouch and readied himself.

The sound of a thousand chirping birds filled the night air as he took down enemy after enemy. He laughed as he threw a kunai with an exploding tag at another. A huge man towering over him pulled out a sword and swung it at him. In a smooth lightning-fast movement, he threw smoke powder from his pouch into the man's face. It wasn't something he would usually use, but he was good at improvising. Never fight fair was something he had taught his own son as well. The big man cried out in surprise and pain, temporarily blinded. Kakashi grabbed the ninja's sword, ducked the wild roundhouse punch, and stepped in close. He was still holding the sword that the other man would not surrender. He swung one arm around, slamming his bent elbow into the nin's throat. His opponent's head snapped back, and Kakashi chopped the exposed Adam's apple with the side of his hand. He rammed his knee into the adversary's crotch and tore the sword out of his huge hands as the grasping fingers went slack. The man, bent forward, gagging, left himself wide open. Kakashi sliced though his neck, severing it completely. The entire battle with the big man lasted only ten seconds before he went down hard, his head still rolling as Kakashi engaged another enemy.

He fought valiantly against his other attackers, but more kept coming. He took many down with a smile but soon his chakra was depleted to nearly nothing. He never felt more alive even as he was swaying in exhaustion. He sent a great fireball as a diversion so that he could escape. He had just barely made it over the wall before he was hit in the shoulder with an arrow. He hissed in pain, but did not let out any other sound. He heard the man yell to his comrades, "I got him. I hit Kakashi of the Sharingan."

_"Hmm, interesting," _he said to himself. Racing quickly through the darkness, he knew someone had betrayed him. Kakashi had been under a henge the whole time he was in the village, so there was no way they could have known who he was. He ran on, knowing they were following him. Disappearing into the darkness, he separated one of the enemies away from the others. Kakashi quickly set a trap with ninja wire and captured him. He threw a kunai into the man's abdomen and jumped on top of him.

Pinning the man down, the copy-nin growled out, "Now we can do this the easy way…" The man spit in his face. "Oh good," he grinned, "I've always preferred the hard way." Kakashi twisted the kunai slightly and asked, "How did you know who I was?"

"I will tell you nothing," spat the man.

Kakashi sighed, "That's too bad. I would really rather not make you suffer too much, but…" he twisted the kunai, holding his hand over the man's mouth to stifle his screams. "Are you ready to tell me what I want to know?"

"Go to hell," he gritted out.

Kakashi pulled the weapon out and showed it to the man. Blood dripped off the tip, into his face. "I can remove one of your useless ears, since you can't seem to hear with them anyways." The wound in Kakashi's shoulder suddenly began to burn with the heat of a thousand flares, causing his now limp fingers to drop the kunai. His opponent's glazed eyes caught the movement and he heaved his body away from the copy-nin.

Kakashi snatched the kunai with his other hand and stood off against the nin. His body quickly became weaker and weaker. _There is no time for this. Better make this fast,"_ he regretfully thought, then shun shining behind the man, he stabbed him with a fast jab. Ignoring the dying body, he stumbled away. _"That's too bad. I would have liked to have gotten some proof."_

The copy-nin made his way towards a hidden cavern he had used before. As soon as he entered it, he slumped on the floor, gritted his teeth, and yanked the arrow out. His entire arm went numb and he could not feel his fingers. This was serious. Very serious. The arrow had been poisoned. He would not be able to tell for sure just how bad it was until he took off his jacket and clothing off. The cavern; his refuge, was bitterly cold, so he knew that if he passed out, he would die. He heard a sound from outside, the creak of branches being pulled back and the soft thump of snow falling of it. Someone had found him and was entering his haven. The sound was barely perceptible, but there. He smeared more of his blood around his body and gripped a kunai close to him.

Footsteps coming.

Kakashi lay down, opened his eyes wide, and blankly stared straight ahead. He let his mouth hang open and held his breath. Because of the deep cold, it would not do for the enemy to see the plume of air coming from his mouth.

Footsteps. Closer. Almost here.

His chest began to burn and his eyes water, but he did not breathe. He began to feel stupid. This was a bad plan. This enemy was a trained shinobi; surely he would not be fooled by such a stupid trick.

Footsteps. Closer. Standing over him now.

The man bent down, grinning. "The Uchiha will pay me well for your head," he said to himself. He pulled out a katana and was about to cut off Kakashi's head, when the kunai was plunged into his throat; killing him instantly.

Kakashi turned over weakly and sat up next to the dead man. He bandaged his shoulder as well as he could, but he knew it was poison that was affecting him. With his last bit of strength, rather than biting his thumb for the blood sacrifice required in his summoning contract, he pressed his finger into the oozing wound in his bloody shoulder. Slamming his hand on the ground, Kakashi summoned his ninken; ignoring the fresh wave of intense pain. He handed one the arrow and weakly said, "Poison… find antidote…" The ninken sniffed the arrow to get the smell of the owner and set off. Bull stayed to protect and warm the injured nin.

Kakashi drifted off into unconsciousness.

_The smell of acrid smoke and burning flesh filled his nose. The battlefield, littered with the corpses of friends and enemies, called to him. He stepped out into it with the half-crushed body of Obito beside him. It was his old dream, he knew it well._

_Obito turned to Kakashi pointing down, "Ooh, so you want to see it again do you?" he said. "What a glutton for punishment you are."_

_Knowing what he would see yet again, he looked at the scene before him, helpless to do any less. This time, as like the last time, it was not Rin standing down there amongst the enemy ninja, caught in the ambush. This time it was an older Naruto. He was scared, but fighting back hard, as the enemy drew closer. He was wildly stabbing and slashing with a kunai and throwing jutsu after jutsu at them. Standing next to him was a younger Kakashi, wild with battle lust. Bodies piled up, but more just kept coming. Kakashi was laughing during the battle, killing indiscriminately. _

_"Don't do it," he shouted to his younger self, but it was too late. He watched powerless as his thirteen-year-old self attacked one of the nin who twisted out of the way the last second. Too late, to stop his momentum, he shoved the Chidori through the little boy's chest. The body seemed to fall in slow motion to the ground, but this time he did not die immediately._

_"Why daddy? Why did you kill me? Don't you love me daddy?" he asked. He coughed up blood, which stained his lips and speckled his chin. "Don't you love me just a little? Why…"_

_"Yes, I love you. Every minute I spend with you is a moment I cherish, son. Don't die, please don't die." He cradled the small body in his arms, stroked the spiky blonde hair, and kissed his round cheek. His beautiful innocent blue eyes faded and his heartbeat stuttered then stopped completely. Kakashi held the limp form of his most precious person. "No! I've had it Obito. This… isn't… real," he yelled in anguish. Gently he laid the boy down and stood up. The lines of his body grew stiff in mounting fury. "This… is… not… real," he said again. The rage on his face was clear to see. "Why do you show me this again Obito? You were my friend."_

_"Was I, or was that just a figment of your imagination as well? You never liked me when I was alive, Kakashi. Stop lying to yourself."_

_"No, I thought I didn't like you, I admit that, but I discovered that you were precious none the less. You taught me a lot. No more, Obito. This ends now. You are dead. I made mistakes, many mistakes, but I am through paying for them like this. His body felt like it was burning in anger and something kept nudging him in the back. He jerked away from it._

_"Wake up Kakashi…I am not real. I keep telling you that over and over. Just like she isn't." he pointed to the left where a young pretty girl stood. _

_Kakashi pivoted and jerked in surprise. Rin was suddenly next to him looking as sweetly innocent as the last time he saw her, before he killed her. She nudged his back. "Wake up Kakashi…Something is about to happen. You need to wake up and protect him before it's too late." _

_"Rin," he breathed in surprise. "Who," he asked as he wiped the sweat from his overheated brow. "Who do I need to protect? What is going to happen?"_

_"Your little pup; he is in danger. He said someone was watching him and you just left. Why did you leave him? He is your refuge… your strength… Wake up Kakashi…"_

"Wake up Kakashi…" Something nudged him in the back. "Wake up Kakashi…"

He opened his eyes then rolled over to see a pug's face inches from his own. He groaned in pain as he sat up. "Whazz goin' on?" he asked in disorientation.

"We just killed two enemy nin who were attempting to enter this place. We did not sense any others around. We also were able to find the house of your attacker and this bottle. We are not entirely sure if it is the correct antidote, but he had only one kind of poison there and this was the only antidote we could find. I think it is safe, hurry up and drink it." Pakkun nosed a small corked bottle close to Kakashi's hand.

His hand was shaking so badly that it was difficult to open it. Once he managed it, he chugged it down and fell back down. His heart was racing and his eye burned for a minute. Gasping for breath, he ordered Pakkun, "Get a message to the Hokage in case I don't make it. Tell him that Naruto is in danger. Someone set me up and I believe it was Fugaku Uchiha. I want you all to get someone to protect my son until I get there." He quickly wrote down information about the mission to give to Hiruzen and handed it to Pakkun; success in failure was a shinobi's greatest achievement.

"We will protect our puppy, he is pack," growled Pakkun. "What about you? There is no way we will leave you here defenseless."

"I can take care of myself; go protect my son!" he ordered weakly.

Pakkun nodded, "Shiba, you stay with Kakashi. The rest of us will go on to Konoha."

When Kakashi tried to rise, he found his legs to be vey weak; they crumpled under him, and he dropped back to the ground, jarring his injured arm. He felt a black wave of pain wash over him.

Pakkun growled at him, "Rest for a while and let the antidote do its work."

Kakashi replied icily, "Why are you still here? I told you to protect my son. I am not what is important, he is. Go!" he held his breath, closed his eye, and waited for the wave to pass, refusing to be carried away with it. The pain was no longer dull; it was a pulsating, burning, and gnawing pain, like something alive. He could not just lie here. Despite the agony, he had to get up and return to his boy. He watched his ninken leave then staggered to his feet. He leaned against the walls of the cavern and took several deep breaths until the pain became less intense and controllable. His legs became less rubbery. He took several steps. The pain increased, becoming excruciating. Kakashi girded himself and ignored it. He ground out, "Shiba, show me the way."

His chakra was still very low, so he walked. Reaching into a pouch, he pulled out a soldier pill and bit into it. The bitter taste stung his tongue, but made him more alert. At this point, it wouldn't help a lot, but it was better than using nothing was. He continued walking, more steadily now, but still not with much strength. After a half a mile, the forest around him began to spin. He halted and held onto a tree to stabilize himself, but he could not stop it completely. He waited a minute then began to walk slowly again. The wind blew harder and the forest came alive with the sound of creaking branches, heavy with snow. Louder and louder came the noises of creaking, rustling, and hissing until he realized that it was coming from him. The blood rushing through his veins and the harsh pounding of his heart was the last thing he heard before he fell to the ground and blacked out again. Unable to control his thoughts, he began to dream again.

_As Kakashi walked into the bedroom that had once been painted a serene blue during his childhood, he had to force himself not to wince. The hideous orange was certainly eye-searing, but his little puppy loved it. The shinobi smiled down on the little chibi and thought how the color suited him. If the sun could have a personality, it would have his little boys._

_He was tucking his son into bed when Naruto wrapped his arms around the copy-nin's neck and kissed his cheek with a wet smack. "I love you daddy."_

_A tidal wave of sensations and thoughts flowed over him; an emotive sense of the boy's vulnerability, the knowledge of Naruto's love and affection for him, a burning desire to protect him and his innocence, and the frightening realization of the complete and utter trust the boy had in him. _

_Unwilling to part with the boy yet, Kakashi lay down next to him with their favorite book about a gutsy ninja. His fingers combed through the soft golden locks, lulling the chibi to sleep, while he continued the tale. Kakashi smiled with each enthralled gasp coming from the boy until the story was finished. Getting up, he ignored the pleas for another story, put the book away and moved back to the bed._

_He leaned over to kiss the chibi goodnight, but his lips met cold hard bone. When he looked down at the boy, his face was a fleshless skull with rotting skin stretched over the bones, a yellow-toothed grin, and two familiar cerulean blue eyes staring back. A disgusting cluster of maggots clung to his left cheek, feeding off him. Kakashi recoiled in repulsion at the sight of his son._

_"Why did you leave me daddy?" his mouth opened and shut with the bony sound of clicks and pops. "Don't let them kill me daddy, I'm just a little boy." He pulled the covers back and got out of the bed. The creature walked towards the ninja with his hands outstretched. The fingers were nothing but bone too. "Give me a hug, daddy." He reached Kakashi and threw himself into the copy-nin's arms, pressing his skeletal bones into his father's body with soft creaking and grinding sounds._

Kakashi woke, sweating and gasping with a horrified scream caught in his throat. Something pressed against him; he jerked his body, only to dump Shiba on the ground. "Hey," the hound growled, "I was only trying to keep you warm."

"Sorry," he grunted while he waited for his body to calm down. He could feel the effects of the antidote starting to work. His body was no longer screaming in pain. It was more like a whimper now, although he felt hot; very hot. He stood upright again and began to walk stoically towards his destination; home. He never stopped once that night. His senses were on full alert for any sign of the enemy. He was beginning to think that he had truly escaped. He felt so anxious. The Uchiha actually tried to have him killed. Naruto was so small and helpless against them. What if they get past Genma? What if the Hokage does not get his message in time? What if… What if… What if…

By morning, his mind and body ached in exhaustion; he had to rest. Kakashi knew he was within the borders of Konohagakure, but still far away. His dearest hope was that a passing border patrol would find him, but that was doubtful. Blurry eyed, he found a place to take a break and set Shiba to be on lookout. He was sound asleep before his head even hit the ground. He began to dream again.

_Kakashi was leaning back on the couch with the newly turned three-year-old Naruto wearing only a diaper sitting on his abdomen. He traced the delineated ribs sticking out of his chest in heavy sorrow. "Where's daddy's nose pup?" he asked then took a big obvious sniff. "Point to daddy's nose."_

_Naruto giggled then pointed, "Wry ere!"_

_"That's my smart boy. Now show me where your mouth is."_

_Naruto clapped his hands, opened his mouth wide and pointed, "I er."_

_The nin laughed and hugged him, "Awesome job pup. Now who is the smartest, cutest and bravest little boy ever?"_

_He wriggled happily, than shouted, "Me am!"_

_"That's right, you are." He was about to play some more when a heavy knock came from the front door. Naruto climbed off Kakashi and ran to the door to answer it. A heavy feeling of foreboding filled the air, making it difficult to breathe. The knock came again, louder like a dirge for the dead. "No, stop," he shouted, "Don't answer the door, son."_

_"It fo me daddy." He reached up on his tiptoes and opened the door._

_Kakashi was frozen in place; suddenly bound by tight ropes. He struggled against the bonds, but it was no use. The tall blonde shinobi that stood in the entryway crouched down and held his arms open to the boy. "Daddy," Naruto cried out in exhilaration, "My first daddy!"_

_"I'm back son. We are finally going home to be a real family."_

_Naruto clapped his hands together and trilled, "Go ome wit you, yup yup." He snuggled into the man's chest and laid his head trustingly on Minato's shoulder._

_"No Naruto!" he yelled, "Don't go with him. That is not your father. He is dead and buried." He struggled harder against the ropes that held him tight and pleaded, "Stay with me, Naruto; I'm your father now. I'm your daddy."_

_Naruto looked back at the man holding him and asked with a question in his voice, "Daddy?" he turned his head to the man who had transformed into Fugaku; his Sharingan activated. "Ewe not my daddy!" he screamed in terror. _

_Kakashi struggled with renewed vigor. "Let him go you bastard!"_

_Fugaku gave him an evil look. "I will destroy the demon for good and do the whole village a favor. Then I will restore my clan to its rightful glory with his death."_

_The door slammed shut behind the man as he carried the crying and struggling boy outside. Kakashi was at last able to get his hand out to perform a substitution jutsu. Swapping himself with a floor lamp, he freed himself, raced to the door, and flung it wide open. The sight that greeted him was beyond his worst nightmare._

_The night sky was glowing red from the Kyuubi's chakra. Each swipe from one of its tails razed a building to the ground. Explosions and screams of the dying rent through the air. Kakashi ran towards the small figure in the distance. The Kyuubi saw the boy too and lifted its giant paw to crush his body. Kushina pushed him away, taking his place in the ultimate sacrifice. Kakashi scooped up the boy then turned to her. She smiled; blood dripped from the corners of her lips as she gasped for breath. "Save him Kashi. Save my precious baby. Something is wrong and you know it deep down. Look… look underneath the… under…" she closed her eyes and exhaled one last time._

_Suddenly, the Kyuubi swiped at Kakashi, slashing his body to ribbons and blood poured out of him. The blood was cold; cold instead of warm, he screamed…_

…and woke up gagging. He could feel the cold blood all over his face. He anxiously wiped it and looked at his hand. It wasn't blood; it was snow. He moved his body to discover that his shoulder had finally healed, but he was still running a fever. He crawled to the nearest tree and pulled himself upright, ignoring Shiba's growls and protests. "Shiba, if I somehow do not survive, tell Guy that I want him to look after my pup. He is the strongest shinobi I know and will love Naruto," whispered Kakashi before he could began to hallucinate again.

The wind howled through the trees causing Kakashi to pull his jacket tighter around him. He wearily pulled himself into a standing position and continued forward. The only sign of his passing was an occasional imprint in the snow where he had lost some of his chakra control. More and more such signs were becoming apparent the further he traveled. In his mind, he saw his mother's face as she sang him a lullaby when he was very young. He would sing the same lullabye to Naruto when he needed comfort.

_Ah, made of distorted melodies, we are creatures worthy of love.  
Even if we can't produce any results, our hearts will be singing.  
Ah, having endured many powerful storms, are we creatures worthy of love?  
Even if we can't keep our promise, our hearts are still singing._

The snowy ground eventually gave way to rocky terrain sparsely dotted with icy patches, which presented itself with more difficulties. Walking became more treacherous as he stumbled his way south. In his delirium, Naruto walked beside him. "You're almost home daddy. Keep moving south now. Sing to me please, so I won't be scared."

Kakashi's throat was parched and in pain, but hoarsely he sang to his pup.

_Which door should we knock on and open?  
After we open a door where should we go?  
We won't be able to return all by myself,  
So we've merely been waiting for someone else._

Who is the person you want to see the most right now?  
The number of people whom you can only talk to in your heart is increasing.

_Therefore, you just wanted to become stronger._

A four man Anbu squad on patrol found the masked-nin passed out at the edge of the Konoha borders. One ran ahead to arrange a medical team to be on standby. Another put him across his shoulders and raced back to the village, hoping he would make it in time. The others followed after Shiba disappeared with a pop.

_"You just wanted to become stronger…"_

Before Kakashi opened his eye, he heard a soft beeping and he could smell the bitter smell of antiseptic. He was in a hospital. He did a mental inventory of his body and knew he was healed. He just felt a little weak; nothing a soldier pill wouldn't cure. He blurrily opened his eye then to see a white tiled ceiling. A mask hovered within his vision. "Weasel?" he croaked. At the nin's nod he asked the only question he wanted an answer to, "Where is my son."

From behind the mask, the muffled voice responded, "I'm afraid we have a very serious problem, Kakashi..."

* * *

AN

Hope you liked this chapter. I have to admit, it's one of my favorites. Please review and let me know if you like it/love it/hate it/want to burn it and take it off your favorites list! BTW, this is the last cliffhanger, I swear!

To everyone: Just remember, Naruto is in a bad situation, but I believe it is still better than the one he had before that was filled with crushing lonliness and hatrid.

RedRangerBelt: I'm sorry, but I can't answer any of your questions as they will be answered next week.

TheRazgrizDragon: Thank you, I wasn't planning of letting Genma be tortured by his actions too much, but i added a little something into my next chapter because of your comments.

invisible-gurl: I'm with you... Cha!

Bethlovesall: Sorry, just wait till next week to see what happens to our little chibi


	17. Found

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I did buy some fishcakes to put on top of my ramen... hey wait a minute... I do own Naruto. OOps, no, my cat just ate it. Dang.

AN

Just a little warning, I know this fic is rated T, however I could not avoid using a few swear words this chapter. Nothing too gratuitous, but it was intregral to this chapter to fully convey the proper mood. Sorry if you do not like it.

BTW: Is there anyone freaking out as much as I am about what happened with the Shinagami and the Hokages? What does this mean? What will happen? Will Naruto meet Minato? OMG!

* * *

**_Chapter Seventeen:_**

**_Found_**

_We've all been lost for most of this life_

_Everywhere we turn more hatred surrounds us_

_And I know that most of us just ain't right_

_Following the wrong steps, being led by pride_

_~Avenged Sevenfold~_

A mask hovered within his vision. "Weasel?" he croaked. At the nin's nod he asked the only question he wanted an answer to, "Where is my son."

From behind the mask, the muffled voice responded, "I'm afraid we have a very serious problem, Kakashi..."

The injured man sat up as quickly as his aching body would allow. "What happened, where is he, is he okay?"

Itachi took of his Anbu mask and said gently, "Naruto was kidnapped by my father." He hesitated, "He managed to escape, but before that, he went through the baptism of fire."

"He killed someone?" asked the shocked Kakashi. "What happened? Tell me everything."

"He tricked one of my clan members into releasing him and killed him in the process. He then escaped into the forest and now we cannot find him. He is lost outside the village."

"How long has he been missing?" Kakashi asked quickly.

"Approximately thirty-six hours. Shisui is still out there looking for him. We have arranged a place to meet. I can take you there to wait."

"I will not wait. We will go into the forest and search too."

"You can barely stand, Kakashi. Shisui will find him. If my father finds you alive, he will not hesitate to kill you. You need to listen to me."

Kakashi nodded, knowing there was nothing he could do until they met with Shisui. At least, that's what he let Itachi think. In his weakened state, he knew he would be no match for the man, but he refused to give up. He did not want to depend on Itachi's cousin to locate his boy. What if he couldn't find him? Kakashi ground his teeth in frustration and cursed his vulnerability. "Why is he doing this?" he asked.

"My father has changed since the capture and death of Danzō and the failed coup d'état. I believe it has unhinged him. He has become a man bent on revenge," said Itachi regretfully. "He wants to use the power of the Kyuubi to rain destruction down upon our land. He has no honor left."

Kakashi used a henge to disguise his features then swallowed a soldier pill that Itachi provided him. It restored his chakra, but he was still a little weak from the fever he had. As they walked, the copy-nin looked up at the sky with a sinking heart. The rain beat down on his body, pounding ruthlessly and he felt the chill race through him, numbing his body once again, his clothes no help whatsoever. It was too cold for a young child to survive the night. Despair hit him hard. "The hell with waiting," he growled out.

Kakashi tried to leave the village. He was freezing cold; his wheezing breath brought forth small plumes of white smoky air. But that didn't matter. No, nothing mattered at the moment. His thoughts were centered on thing; fantastic, marvelous vengeance. He could hardly control the unbridled beast beating inside of him, demanding blood. He began to run towards the gate. He would find his boy. He was not even close when a strong body collided with his. Kakashi struggled, striking the teen in the head and chest. He pulled his body upright and was about to run again when hands grabbed his ankle and yanked him to the ground.

"Stop Kakashi," Itachi hissed through gritted teeth, "You cannot go out there."

"The hell I can!" Kakashi yelled, "He is my son! If you do not release me this instant, I will make your very existence more miserable than you can even begin to comprehend. You'll wish for death before I finish with you. Let me go Itachi! He's out there alone and helpless! He is being hunted like an animal. With all the rain, I cannot even summon my ninken to locate him."

Itachi barked out, "You need to calm yourself and act like a proper shinobi. Nearly every Anbu operative in this village is out there right now searching for Naruto. Shisui is expected back here real soon. We need to wait for him. Do you want to miss him? What if he has found your boy and you are not here? I am stronger than you are at the moment. Do you want me to tie you up?"

Kakashi grudgingly calmed the animal inside him down; it wouldn't do any good if he went wild now. It, emphatically, wouldn't help Naruto now. The young Uchiha practically dragged him to the abandoned house to await his cousin. When he entered the house, he paced back and forth. Every now and then he would stop and glare at Itachi. He began to wonder what he would do if Naruto didn't make it. Such thoughts seemed traitorous, and at first he suppressed them, as if the very act of imagining like without Naruto would contribute to his death.

He couldn't die. He needed him.

The thought of conveying the news of his death to the Hokage made him nauseous. A thin cold sweat broke out on the nape of his neck. He felt as though he might throw up. Kakashi took a big gulp of air and steadied himself again. He would not give up. In less than a half of an hour it would be midnight. If Shisui wasn't here by then, he would leave on his own and kill any who got in his way if necessary.

Genma arrived soon after to report in. He brought Asuma with him, who had just returned from his duty as a guardian shinobi. Genma paled in remorse when he caught sight of his friend. When he had discovered Naruto's absence, the bottom of his stomach dropped and he was overcome with a nauseous feeling. In that moment, he truly detested himself with every fiber of his being. He was supposed to be responsible. His only hope was that the boy would survive and he could make it up to him. Whatever it took, he would do it.

He drew close and bowed low before Kakashi. "I cannot begin to tell you how wrong I am for what happened." Kakashi tried to interrupt, but Genma wouldn't allow it. "If I had only woken up and taken him training like I was supposed to, this would never have happened. This is all my fault. I am a wretched, pitiful excuse for a friend. I am so very sorry. I didn't take your warning seriously enough." Genma took the senbon out of his mouth and stabbed the palm of his hand with it, saying, "Upon my blood, I will bring him back."

Kakashi, feeling stronger, stood up and put his arm on his friend's shoulder. "This is in no way your fault, Gen. Naruto told me he thought someone was watching him and I did not follow up on it. I assumed my ninken would detect a threat if there was one. This is just as much my fault, even more so. You have nothing to apologize for. I have always trusted you with him and I still do. You have always cared for him with the best of your abilities and I couldn't ask for better."

Asuma walked over and put his hand on Kakashi's back, "It's good to see you my friend. I only wish it were under better circumstances. I will do whatever is necessary to help you find you son as well." He was about to say more when the young Uchiha's body tensed up.

Itachi warned, "I believe Shisui is coming. I can sense his chakra."

Kakashi and Genma waited in nervous anticipation and dread, praying he would have the boy and that he was still alive. Thirty-six hours alone in the forest surrounded by wild animals, murderous shinobi and harsh weather conditions did not bode well for a six-year-olds survival. They gazed out the window at the approaching shinobi, noting he was alone. Kakashi felt fear slowly crush him, robbing him of any hope. The last thing he would do in this life would be to cause the agonizing death of the men responsible for his son's demise. They would pay. He ran to the door and flung it open.

_~~~ ~~~ Earlier that night ~~~ ~~~ _

A tall dark cloaked figure stepped out from the tree line. He had red eyes with three black tomoe. It was an Uchiha. Naruto fell down in anguish, a scream stuck in his throat. He was paralyzed in fright for a moment before he tried to scramble hastily backwards. The man swooped down like a giant bird of prey, clamped his hand over the boy's mouth, picked him up and ran away with him before the shinobi guarding the wall could see them.

"Daddy, where are you!" he cried to himself, "Save me."

The extent of his panic made him cry out in fear, although not even the thinnest whisper escaped his lips. Naruto looked up at the Uchiha carrying him in abject misery and despair. A single fat tear escaped and fell from the boy's eye to the shinobi's hand. He glanced down at the boy in his arms and whispered, "Don't cry. I am taking you somewhere safe, but you have to be quiet. We cannot allow ourselves to be discovered. Can you be brave a little longer?"

At Naruto's surprised nod, he removed his hand, and then continued, "My name is Shisui Uchiha. Itachi is my best friend and cousin. We are going to meet up with him now. We have to be very careful; I am not strong enough to defeat them all by myself."

Naruto's eyes widened and then he asked in a hushed voice, "You're the man I kicked. I thought you was gonna kill me."

"I had to act that way because I didn't want to let them know that I was going to help you," said Shisui.

"Is my daddy okay? I heard a man say they were gonna kill him."

He answered truthfully, "I don't know. I haven't heard anything yet." At the stricken look on Naruto's face, he hastily amended, "I will tell you what I do know though, Kakashi Hatake is perhaps the strongest shinobi in this whole village; strong enough and smart enough to be a kage even. You just wait and see; he will return. Rest now; I will take you someplace where you will be safe." He opened his cloak and enveloped the wet shivering boy inside.

Shisui kept his Sharingan activated while he ran faster than ever before. He had to go the long way so as to not run into the searchers. No one could match his shunshine speed so he was easily able to enter the village in secret. He ran towards the designated meeting site, stopping only when he arrived. He cautiously approached the open door to see Itachi, Genma, and Kakashi waiting. Seeing their apprehensive faces, he promptly opened the cloak to reveal the sleeping youth in his arms.

Shock, elation, and worry played across Kakashi's face as he unsteadily walked towards Shisui to retrieve his child. He stopped before the Uchiha and tried to mask his rioting emotions. He gently took the boy, _"my son"_ in his shaking arms and sat on the floor. Noting all the dried blood, he carefully undressed Naruto and inspected him thoroughly then dressed him again. Finally relieved to see no permanent damage, he held the boy, _"my son, my son, my son,"_ tight to him.

The jostling motion finally woke the exhausted boy. He took one look at his father and bust into inconsolable tears. All of the terror, stress, and pain he had endured overwhelmed him at last. He could finally let go. He was safe. Kakashi continued to hug him closely and murmur soothing words in his ear until he was able to calm down. The copy-nin was not surprised to find that his face was wet too.

"Daddy?"

"What pup?"

Naruto exhaled heavily, "I'm really hungry."

Kakashi's mouth gaped open and the he boomed out in laughter; not because he found the boy funny for always thinking with his stomach, but because it seemed like such a normal thing for Naruto to say. His relief to have his son returned unharmed made him feel almost giddy. He wanted to cry, to dance, to jump in joy, and to laugh until his stomach ached. Instead he hugged the boy tightly and kissed his forehead. He reached into his pouch, pulled out several ration bars and unwrapped one. "I am afraid this is all I have for now."

Naruto grabbed the bar shakily and shoved it whole into his mouth, nearly gagging. Kakashi was reminded of his first few weeks with a starving baby who would became his son. He broke off small pieces of food and fed the boy slowly. Genma rushed forward and gave him some of his own bars as well.

He knew exactly how Kakashi felt. Although the child was not his, Genma loved him dearly. He placed his trembling hand on Naruto's head and ran his fingers through the filthy hair. "I am so thankful to see you safe and sound midget. You had me worried."

"I'm sorry I scared you Uncle Gen I didn't mean too…"

"Stop it, little man, don't even think that way. This is not your fault," said Kakashi. "Do you understand?"

Naruto nodded then peeked curiously at the tall shinobi watching him with a smile in the corner of the room. He looked vaguely familiar. Kakashi followed his gaze and said, "This is Asuma. You used to know him, but he has been gone for several years serving the Daimyo as a guardian shinobi. Do you remember him?"

Naruto was about to shake his head when the shinobi pulled out a cigarette. "Smoky man, I member now, you're the smoky man. You used to give me candy when my daddy wasn't looking!" he giggled at the sudden mock growl coming from Kakashi.

Asuma said lazily, "Good to see you again squirt."

When Naruto was finally full, he hung his head down, stared at his hands, and said, "Daddy, I killed the bad man that was gonna hurt me."

"I know. You did what you had to do to survive and I am proud of you."

"Is this what I am? Am I a killer now?" he asked apprehensively.

Kakashi put his fingers under the boy's chin and pushed it up to look him in the eyes. "Only the weak believe that what they do in battle is who they are as men. You are not weak and you are not a killer. I won't lie to you son, as a shinobi, you may most likely be in that position again where you have to decide whether or not to kill someone in order to survive. But hopefully, that won't happen for a long time to come."

"Is this what I will have to do when I graduate and get to be a ninja?"

"It is not all about assassinations and destruction, it is about protection too. Is killing a noble thing? I believe that a life fought for others is a life worth living. That is a noble thing. That is what being a shinobi means to me."

Naruto clutched his bear to him sleepily. "Daddy," he said, "I'm glad you're not dead." He thought again of the man he killed. It happened so fast, he wasn't entirely sure what happened. But he could still almost feel the warm flow of blood wetting his fingers, a startled wheeze and the empty stare of the man that died so quickly. He grasped his bear again and rubbed his nose in the soft fur. "But I'm glad the bad man is though."

He smiled, "Me too, and I'm glad you are not dead either, pup."

Naruto looked pensively at Kakashi and asked the question that had plaguing him the entire time. "Why daddy?"

Kakashi knew exactly what he was asking. It was a question that deserved an answer. Next week would be his birthday and time for the annual festival. Each year he had taken the boy out of the village, but Naruto was smart. Lately, he had begun to ask why. Maybe it was time to explain things, but not at this moment in time. It was a conversation he had been dreading ever since he had taken the child into his home. Although he hated putting him off again, he said, "That's a really big discussion son. Let's have some rest first and then we will talk about it later."

He held the boy in his arms until he fell back to sleep. He noted the black circles under his eyes, proving the boy's fatigue. Kakashi had to force himself to lay the chibi down on the futon, but the boy needed his sleep. He softly ran his fingers along is dirt and blood encrusted face before he clenched his fist. They will regret this. They will pay.

The men gathered together a few feet from the sleeping boy to decide what course of action to take next. Genma and Kakashi kept glancing over at Naruto as if ensuring themselves that he was really there and not just a figment of their imaginations. It was almost impossible to believe that he had successfully escaped the Uchiha's alive. Itachi and Shisui decided to return to Fugaku and the other two men and let him know that they found they boy. They were going to try to lead him into a trap. Genma was going to bring the patrolling Anbu squads in to capture them.

Kakashi heard the nearly silent rasp of a garden gate being opened. He wandered over to the window and looked out in suspicion. What he saw made his blood run cold. They were outside; the grim reaper and his two demon minions making their way towards the house. Somehow the Uchiha counsel members found them.

The trio stood outside the house making rapid hand signs. Kakashi realized which jutsu they were forming immediately, Fire release, Great Fire Annihilation. He turned and grabbed Naruto in his arms and yelled to the other men, "Run!" They did not make it to the rear of the yard before an earth shattering explosion shook the rain soaked night. It appeared as if the heavens itself was raining down around them.

The blast picked Itachi up and threw him, he felt a surge of hot air rush over him, and then he was rolling across the lawn, through a row of hedges and into the wooden fence, finally slamming onto his back. He saw where the house had been, fire and smoke shooting up in a shimmering pillar, and there was flying debris, a lot of it – chunks of stone, broken boards, roofing shingles, and glass, the cracked lid of a toilet seat, sofa cushions – and he activated his Sharingan so that he wouldn't get hit by anything heavy or sharp.

The explosion was like a giant hand that slammed Kakashi in the back. Briefly deafened by the blast, Naruto was ripped and thrown from his arms. In a fleeting but unnatural silence, he rolled through the muddy yard, crushing through thick clusters of camellia, aware of the massive torrent of superheated air that seemed to vaporize the falling rain for a moment.

He cracked his foot painfully against what looked like the center beam of the house, tasted dirt and came to rest a few feet from Itachi. Still in utter silence, cedar shingles and other rubble rained down on him and the garden around him. His hearing began to return as the oven landed onto the grass next to him with a loud crash. He looked in disgust at his arms that he had always thought were strong until this moment; they failed him in the worst possible moment. Where was his boy?

"Naruto!" he shouted.

He did not answer.

He pushed up from the ground and staggered to his feet, swaying. "Naruto!"

No answer.

Smoke pouring from the house combined with the rain, reduced his visibility to a few feet. The rain beat down on his head, stung his face, and trickled down his collar. He didn't feel it, but he could feel his heart, which was beating a harsh rhythm. He couldn't see his pup and he didn't know where to look. He blindly turned around and around, finding it hard to breathe from the acrid fumes and his own panic, which was like a vice squeezing his chest.

"Naruto!"

Nothing.

A few feet away, he saw Genma and Shisui. They were alive, trying to pull debris off themselves. He moved past them, calling for Naruto, still getting no answer, and then, among all the rubble, his gaze settled on a strangely demoralizing object. It was the teddy bear; Mr. Kuma-chan, Naruto's favorite possession, which had been in the house. The blast had torn off both of its arms and one leg. Its body was almost an indistinguishable mass of burnt fur with stuffing bulging out of its seams and an eye missing. It somehow seemed like an evil omen, a precursor of what he would find when he finally located Naruto. He began to run along the fence, searching the back yard, anxiously searching for any sign of his son.

"Naruto!"

No answer.

The tall dead grass was littered with wreckage from the house, making it difficult to find the small body of his son. His heart hammered in his chest in dread and anticipation. Where was he? He stumbled over the hidden rubble while he continued his frantic search. He found Asuma looking dazed, but unhurt. He ignored his friend. He had to find his boy. Naruto brought Kakashi meaning to his empty existence when he thought it was gone. If Naruto was dead, his life would be forfeited as well.

"Naruto!"

Nothing.

"Naruto!"

Nothing.

The rain fell in his eye; the smoke burned. He coughed harshly.

"Naaruuto!"

Then he spied the boy. Kakashi froze as the world stopped moving, cold and silent for an instant. Naruto was lying face down on the rain-soaked grass, unmoving. The copy-nin was beside the body an instant later.

"Naruto?"

No answer.

He was so still, so very still.

* * *

AN

I know this chapter is a little short compared to the last one, sorry but I would rather have a short chapter than one that was filled with a lot of useless crap. You know those stories: hundreds of words describing what people are wearing, even though you all know exactly what they look like, or endless monologues like what I doing right now… LOL!

Thanks to all my reviewers, you're so beautiful! I promise that this will be my last cliffhanger.

Stay tuned until next week for the conclusion to the Uchiha arc of my story. It is gonna be a long one, peeps, so prepare yourselves. Although, maybe I should hold Naruto hostage until I get enough reviews! Just kidding.


	18. We Just Wanted to Become Stronger

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Happy Valentine's Day everyone. To celebrate with everyone, here is the newest chapter.

* * *

**_Chapter Eighteen:_**

**_We Just Wanted to Become Stronger…_**

_He was so still, so very still._

Kakashi knelt down and put his hands on Naruto's shoulders. For a moment, he was afraid to turn him over, afraid that his face had been smashed in or his eyes punctured by the flying debris.

Shuddering profoundly, coughing as another tide of smoke blew across his face from the burning ruins behind him, he finally rolled him gently onto his back. His face was unmarked. There were smears of dirt but no cuts or fractures, and the rain was swiftly washing even the dirt away. He could see no blood.

His eyelids fluttered. Opened. His eyes were unfocused. He had been merely knocked unconscious.

The relief that surged through Kakashi was so powerful that it made him feel buoyant, as though he were floating off the ground. He clutched him close, and when his eyes finally seemed to focus, he held up three fingers in front of his face and asked how many he saw.

He blinked and looked confused.

"How many fingers do you see, pup?" he repeated.

He coughed a few times, getting smoke out of his lungs, and then said, "Three. I see three fingers."

"Now how many?"

"Two."

Kakashi asked him, "Do you know who I am."

He seemed baffled, not because he didn't know, but because he couldn't figure out why he was being asked such a question. "You're my daddy."

"And what's your name?"

"Don't you know my name, daddy?" he softly asked.

"I want to see if you know it," Kakashi replied.

"Well, sure I know it," he said. "Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki Hatake. I'm your son, daddy." He put his small hand on Kakashi's brow in concern. "Are you okay, daddy?" he asked worriedly. "You're acting weird."

No concussion. Relieved, he hugged the boy tight. "I'm fine, pup." Genma crouched down beside them, coughing smoke out of his lungs. His forehead was cut above his right eye, and blood covered one side of his face, but he wasn't seriously hurt.

"Can he be moved?" Genma wheezed. At Kakashi's affirmative he said, "Then let's get out of here. We need to take him somewhere safe before they come to see if the explosion took care of us." The rest of the men quickly joined them. Kakashi cradled the boy in his arms, stood up, and turned to see three sets of Sharingan eyes ten feet from him.

Fugaku took a step forward and said, "Hello son, or should I say traitor."

* * *

Itachi tonelessly replied, "I am not the traitor, you are, father. You have completely lost all sense of honor and dignity. You bring shame to the Uchiha name."

Kakashi slowly moved closer to Genma to place the boy in his arms despite the shinobi's protests. "I am one of the Hokage's personal bodyguards. I can fight. You should be the one to protect Naruto. You are still weak."

In a low undertone, Kakashi said, "I trust you above all others to keep him safe. I need to combat them; Sharingan against Sharingan. Stay close by, I don't know how many more there are and I don't want you two to get ambushed." Genma nodded, holding the boy close to him. The copy-nin caressed Naruto's face and said to him, "You can depend on Genma. He's a real tough shinobi. He won't let anything happen to you. Be brave a little longer for me son."

Naruto clung to him for a moment then searched his face. "I will daddy."

Kakashi met his son's fear with a falsely reassuring smile and felt like the most deceitful bastard ever born. He was not as confidant as he sounded, not when his son's life was on the line. He was worried.

Fugaku smiled at Itachi, "You will not fight me, for I know your weakness." He looked behind him as four more Uchiha clan members came around the burning house. One of them held a small figure in his arms which he handed off to Fugaku. The weak moonlight and fire gave enough light to expose the face. It was Sasuke.

All the men gave shocked gasps and outraged protests. Itachi snarled, "That is your own son; what is wrong with you? Have you gone insane?"

"I am the bringer of the tide," Fugaku smirked, "I am the wave that will wash clean this unclean world. So you see, there is nothing wrong with me. If you want Sasuke to live, give me Naruto."

Poor Sasuke did not understand what was going on. One minute he was safe and warm in his bed and the next he was being dragged out of it by his father into the cold wet night, and then threatened with death. He cried out, "Please father, don't hurt me. I have been good, please."

Naruto; watching the whole thing, shouted, "Leave Sasuke alone! I will trade places with him, just don't hurt him." Genma held him closer and whispered for him to be quiet for now and let his father handle it.

Fugaku ignored Sasuke and pulled out a kunai, which he held against the boy's jugular. "Give me the container now," he demanded. Shisui, Itachi and Kakashi had their Sharingan eyes activated; they could see what was about to happen. They all attacked at once. Itachi shunshined behind his father in the blink of an eye; his knife pressed against the base of Fugaku's skull. He reached to snatch Sasuke from his father's arms only to have the body replaced with a log.

"Don't move," Itachi hissed; his kunai now pressing against the front of his father's neck. He cast a quick eye around. Shisui had already pinned one man to the ground, his impassive face daring anyone to come close. The remaining Uchiha were facing off against Asuma and Kakashi. "Where is he?" he asked into the ear of his father. "Where is Sasuke?"

Fugaku didn't even blink an eye. "Where do you think he is?" he calmly replied.

"I have no time for games," Itachi harshly responded, "Where is he?

"I brought him here for you to witness his death," Fugaku said with a slight remorseful tone in his voice. Kakashi; listening closely, hated that the man was polite and serene. Everything seemed so surreal.

Itachi was surprised to find himself almost begging his father. "Please don't make us be forced to kill you. It is not too late."

Fugaku turned his head slightly towards him. "It is too late and you know it, Itachi. Do you really believe that you are capable of it?" he asked, almost testing him.

Coming to his decision, he directly looked into Fugaku's eyes, secure and unyielding. "Watch me," he said quietly.

Smiling faintly, Fugaku nodded his head, the mad glint in his eyes not surprising anyone at all. "How the mighty have fallen, son."

Too late, Itachi's fingers held nothing but air. He twisted his body, expecting an attack from behind, but he was wrong. Fugaku's intentions had not been to kill Itachi, but to get Shisui, who had captured one of his men already. Fortunately, the young shinobi was expecting it. Shisui dodged the shuriken, leaping away from both his prisoner and his attacker. He pulled a weapon from his arm as he stepped closer to Itachi, very angry with himself for freeing Yashiro.

Itachi began battling his father fiercely when he caught sight of the man holding his little brother. Sasuke ripped the man's hand away from his mouth and screamed, "Help me Itachi!" Fugaku blocked his view while he expelled fire from his mouth.

Itachi transformed into a flock of crows and came behind him to send his own Water Dragon to counter the fireballs. He knew he would not be able to reach Sasuke until he defeated his father. While the water dragon jutsu hid him from view he quickly made several suicide bomb clones.

* * *

Sasuke was scared; more scared than he had ever felt in his life. He was being held against his will and he didn't like it. Something changed. His eyes began to burn fiercely and then suddenly everything became much clearer. He remembered something Naruto had taught him… a true ninja fights dirty.

He slammed his head back. Catching the Uchiha in surprise he hit the man in the face then kicked his feet back while biting the man. He was dropped, but it was almost as though in slow motion. He landed on his feet, easily avoided the man's grasping hands and ran for his life.

He saw two copies of Itachi grab his father then an instant later blow up in a massive explosion. "No!" he screamed. His father appeared before him and attempted to capture him, but Sasuke's small size worked in his favor. He quickly veered away and ran through the battlefield.

* * *

Asuma maneuvered to the side of one of the men and feinted a kick. He dodged the blow just as Kakashi appeared, kneeing the Uchiha in the abdomen and punching him hard in the chin, knocking him out. They moved quickly to the next opponents, but they were ready for them.

Shuriken came flying through the air towards them; impossible to avoid. Enduring the pain, he threw back several kunai of his own. He instinctively bent down from a particularly vicious swipe from a sword of a charging Uchiha. Leaning his head back to avoid decapitation, Asuma ducked and rushed in front of the man, wrenching the sword away from him. He didn't see the opponent who appeared next to him quickly enough. Metal bit into his flesh. Asuma swore, powerfully ripping the kunai from his side and at the same time, swung his chakra blades at its prior owner in lethal accuracy.

Kakashi; also hit by the shuriken, turned, made several quick hand signs and pooled water up from the ground. "Water style, water shark bullet," he said as he slammed his palm onto the water surface, sending a large surge of the liquid into the air, which formed into a number of water sharks. They flew towards the Uchiha men from above. One of the men tried to use a fire ball jutsu on a shark, but the water that composed it simply reformed into numerous droplet-sized sharks, which continued to rain down upon the men and inflict damage whenever they come into contact with them.

"Doing all right there, kid?" Asuma smirked. He performed the seal for the dust cloud technique then put his hands near his mouth and blew a stream of high-speed wind. The dust particles swathed an unavoidable path of destruction which caught one of the enemy shinobi.

Kakashi snorted, rubbing one of his many bruises. "Don't insult me," he laughed as he performed more seals in rapid succession, slamming his palms to the ground. "Earth style, devouring earth."

The earth split and massive jaws appeared from the ground, snapping at the scattered targets, trying to swallow and crush them. One of them threw an explosive tag at the extending maw, blasting it to pieces. But in its place, another one captured the Uchiha, biting him. His scream became a laugh as a log substituted the man. Kakashi jumped out of the way as his Sharingan caught the phoenix flower seals before they could be completed.

Several explosions of fire ripped through the area, disintegrating everything in its path, including the earthly jaws. Kakashi barely escaped from the flickering flames, the tips of his hair singed; the scent of burnt earth remaining.

The Uchiha distracted by the fire for a second, didn't see Kakashi make a clone of himself. A pair of hands rose from the soil; grabbed him, dragging down to the ground, until only a head remained above the earth. Sharingan spinning madly, he spun around, throwing shurikens at another Uchiha, stopping him in his tracks.

* * *

Sasuke ran through the battleground. He ducked a shark made of water and slid under a massive fireball that flew inches from his face. A huge mouth made of rock and dirt popped up in front of him. The boy jumped over it, narrowly missing another Uchiha shinobi. He was still scared, but thrilled at the same time. The raw power coming from the assembled jonin was exciting as nothing he had ever seen before. So this was what it truly meant to be a shinobi.

* * *

Genma raced to a clearing not far from the battle to keep the boy safe. He gathered the boy closer when he felt him shaking. He was about to try to comfort him, when he noticed the boy was not shaking from fear, but excitement. The chibi looked up at him and smiled wide. "Aren't they amazing Uncle Gen?" he whispered in awe. "Someday I'm gonna be as great a shinobi as my daddy."

Genma, surprised by the lack of fear coming from Naruto, smiled in pride, "I don't doubt that for one minute midget."

Suddenly, Naruto's nose twitched. He smelled something very familiar. Something small was racing towards them. "Sasuke!" he shouted, "Over here Sasuke!" he pointed to the Uchiha chibi and said, "Get him Uncle Gen before he gets hurt. It's Sasuke. Do you see him over there?" His heart pounded in fright for his friend. A stray shuriken missed the top of his head by mere inches then he nearly ran into one of the bad guys. "Run Sasuke, run!" he shouted in fear.

Throwing Naruto on his back, with a warning, "hold on tight", he shunshined to the boy and grabbed him before he could react, then returned to their original spot to wait for the battle to end. Sasuke was about to struggle when he heard Naruto's voice, "It's gonna be okay, and you're safe now." When Sasuke looked up with a relieved sigh, Naruto gasped. "You got red eyes, Sasuke just like my daddy and the Uchiha. You got the Sharingan."

Sasuke covered his throbbing eyes and fell limp against Genma's chest.

* * *

Flickering next to Fugaku, Shisui delivered a kick to his head while rotating, propelling himself upwards. Growling, Shisui leaped over Itachi's clone, shoving the Uchiha back, stabbing him with his kunai. No sooner did his weapon impale upon Fugaku's shoulder, it was revealed the shinobi was only a clone with a spiked bomb hidden within it.

"Get out of the way!" Shisui yelled, the only warning Itachi received before the clone and its bomb exploded.

There wasn't enough time to evade. The strength of the blast knocked the air right out of their lungs as Itachi braced himself to avoid the worst of it. Much of the debris littering the ground was thrown into the air again, becoming missiles, clawing and biting violently at his face and body.

He slammed hard into the ground, losing his breath for a second, Fugaku surfaced from the ground, reaching for him. Savagely kicking him and then using his head for leverage, Itachi pushed himself up, narrowly missing a windmill shuriken from taking off his legs. He leaped into the shadows, crouching on a branch, quickly scanning for Shisui. Only a pile of burnt trees and large crevices on the ground were a reminder of the explosive. There was no sign of Shisui.

* * *

Kakashi felt rage and aggravation pour through his body. He was injured, bruised and battered, with his strength diminishing from the over-usage of his Sharingan. Today was really not a good day for him. He looked around and finally located Asuma, who was battling one of the last of the Uchiha bastards. He ran to join their fight.

As he faced the man, Asuma wearily stepped back. Kakashi's hand began crackling with the last of his raw chakra, buzzing with the shriek of a thousand birds. He had created the Chidori to be the ultimate blow, a death strike. And that was what it was. Kakashi raised his head, meeting the emotionless eyes of the Uchiha. He charged, chakra burning from his hand, deadly with the intent to kill. He slammed it into the enemy's chest without any hesitation. The battle was nearly over; only one remained, Fugaku Uchiha.

The older man was tiring; his movements were slower and blood trickled from numerous locations. The other men moved in closer to aid Itachi if he needed it. Shisui appeared next to his cousin. "Get back. I will not allow you to be forced to make the final blow," he said in empathy. "This is your end." Fugaku looked up to see Shisui speaking. "I only wish that it didn't end this way," the man added; a touch of sadness hidden in his voice.

Fugaku smirked, "The Uchiha will one day continue my work and take control over this village and then the whole country. You wait and see. You all are fools not to realize it."

Shisui's speed was almost supernatural as he whipped out the katana he had picked up from the battleground and made the killing strike. "Man, Itachi, your father was a little crazy. I mean, what kind of shinobi does a monologue when they are on a murderous rampage?" At the stunned looks on everyone's faces, he asked, "What? Too soon?"

Naruto, who had just run over with Sasuke, asked, "Are you sure you are really an Uchiha, cause you sure don't sound like one."

Shisui smiled, "Mah, I'm an original." Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Anbu approach. "Oui, you know you guys are a little late." He looked at Itachi, who was staring numbly at the body of his father. He grabbed his cousin by the shoulders. Taking a somber tone, he softly said, "I'm really sorry, but at least Sasuke and Naruto are out of harm's way now. Our village is secure."

Naruto moved to Kakashi and tugged on his shirt, "Daddy, are you sure we are really safe now?"

Kakashi bent down and picked him up. "Yes," he said, "We are safe now."

He put his arm around the nin's neck and kissed one of the large bruises forming on his father's face. Can we go home now?" he asked then whispered shyly, "I lost Mr. Kuma-chan, daddy. Can I sleep with you?"

"Well, we cannot go just yet. The Hokage will be expecting us to report right away. I will take you with me though, but my meeting with him will need to be private so you will have to wait a bit and then we can go home." An unbidden image of the blasted remains of Naruto's beloved teddy bear flashed through Kakashi's mind. Unconsciously, he shivered and pulled the boy closer. He whispered in the boy's ear, "Of course you can sleep with me if it makes you feel safe. Tomorrow we can go to the market and try to find you a new Mr. Kuma-chan if you want."

Naruto gave an affronted look and said in a highly insulted voice, "There is only one Mr. Kuma-chan, daddy. He's my friend. You can't get a new one."

"Mah, you're right. I'll come back tomorrow and look for it. We need to leave this place now." The shinobi left the Anbu to clean up the bodies and had Shisui go back the Uchiha clan compound to explain everything to Itachi's mother, Mikoto. The rest of the men left to report to the Hokage.

* * *

The night sky was beginning to lighten as the shinobi made their ways towards the Hokage's residence. Kakashi; smiling indulgently, was carrying the animated boy. He was fighting sleep with all his might while he jabbered on and on. "That was the coolest thing I've ever seen daddy," he said for the third time. "Did you see that big old wind that Asuma blew out of his mouth? He didn't have to use any hand signs either. And that mouth made outta the ground was so cool. Can you show me that daddy? And did you see Itachi's clone blow up? I wanna do that too."

Naruto glanced around and saw Itachi holding the pale faced Sasuke. He felt so bad for his friend. Nothing made sense anymore. Why did his father want to kill him and Sasuke? Why did he hate him? He had to know the truth. His fatigued mind could not come up with any answers. "Daddy, tell me…" he yawned wide, "the… truth… about…"

Kakashi hummed and rubbed small circles on his back as his comments became mumbles then stopped altogether. His heavy eyelids closed for the last time and his head dropped down. A few moments later Kakashi knew for certain that he was deep asleep as something cold, wet and decidedly slimy dripped down his neck. Yup, the chibi still drooled when he slept, but not even that could break his contentment. It felt so good to have his son in his arms.

He glanced over at the nin walking beside him and felt sorrow for the two Uchiha. Itachi and Sasuke will be facing a lot of turmoil for some time. Thinking of their mutual predicament, he said in a low voice so as to not wake the sleeping boys, "I am going to tell Naruto everything about the Kyuubi and his parents."

Itachi's face briefly showed surprise, "Are you sure that is the right thing to do? He is so young and that is a huge weight to place upon him."

Kakashi absentmindedly traced the whisker marks on the boy's face. "When I brought Naruto into my home, he wasn't quite three yet. He was broken… like me. He was broken in mind, in body, and in spirit. Some have said what I did was noble." He spat out noble as though it were a bad word. "I did what I did for duty, not nobility. I never even really considered Naruto, just my duty. I didn't have any feelings towards him, just anger at what people had done to my sensei's legacy. I thought I was going to just take care of him for his father."

"What a fool I was."

"Then I thought he was a cure for my loneliness and depression."

"What a fool I was."

"I fell in love with him so quickly. He is like one of my battle scars; forever a part of me. And yet… and yet, he still doesn't completely trust me; not on a subconscious level. He still hoards food occasionally as if he is afraid I might starve him. He doesn't realize he is doing it. There is always a look of surprise on his face whenever I find it hidden away. The worst thing though was last year at the academy. He didn't tell me what was happening and how he was being treated. Deep down he is afraid to disappoint me. He is afraid I will send him away."

"Every time he makes even the smallest mistake, he doesn't want to let me know because he thinks I will hate him like the villagers do." Kakashi sighed then stroked the chibi's whiskers marks again. "Three years… "

"...three damn years I've had him and he still wears that cursed mask."

"He needs to know. It isn't fair to him and I am done lying. I will make him understand and accept it. He has never been anything but a good kid and yet half the time he thinks there is something wrong with him. That needs to end now." Kakashi looked over at Genma and Asuma to gauge their reactions. "He needs to know that he is my son and nothing will ever change that fact. He is not stupid; he knows that I know why everyone hates him. How can he ever fully trust me if I continually lie to him?"

"You are not really lying to him, Kakashi. He is too young to shoulder that burden."

"A lie of omission is still a lie, Asuma." Kakashi's face hardened, "It is time to rip that fucking mask off and let him come into the sun." Silence met that statement as they continued their walk. Asuma brought his hand up, laid it on the copy-nin's shoulder, and squeezed.

Genma swirled his senbon in his mouth then said, "If you have any problems, I'm here for him. You let him know that I care for him." Asuma nodded in agreement.

Kakashi felt humbled by his friends support. He looked back over at Itachi, "What about you? Are you going to be the father figure Sasuke needs?"

The nin allowed a small, almost imperceptible smile grace his face, "I have always been that. Nothing will change."

"Good. You should explain some of this to Sasuke as well."

"What!" everyone replied, shocked.

"Sasuke just witnessed his father attempting to murder him and then he had to watch him die. He is going to be very traumatized and unless he finds a way to come to terms with it all, it will affect him profoundly. Trust me, I went through it. I know what it is like to live with a lot of hate in your heart. He has to understand that his father just went down the wrong path and find a way to forgive him. That is the only way he will ever find peace. Too many people in this village have had the wrong perception of the demon within Naruto, Fugaku included. If Sasuke understands this, then I think he can forgive his father easier, after all, look at how many people think the same way as well."

Asuma watched Kakashi stoke Naruto's whisker marks again followed by an odd sound. He asked, "What is that noise?"

Kakashi had discovered a little trick to calm the boy down several years ago and hadn't realized he was doing it in front of them. He gave a little self-conscious chuckle, "Well, it's uh… he uh… well, he purrs."

"If I was a woman, I would probably squeal and pinch his cheeks," joked Asuma.

"DO NOT tell him that you all know about it. He gets embarrassed about it. I have to admit though that I find it kind of," Kakashi paused at using a very unmanly word, "cute."

"Let me try!"

"Aw!"

Kakashi reddened at their good-natured jabs. "Just shut it, okay!"

Genma lost in his own thoughts, suddenly remembered something very important. He sped up to be even with Itachi and commented, "Did you happen to see how brave your little brother was tonight? I've seen him spar with the little midget there and I have to say; he is going to be even stronger now."

"Why is that?"

"He activated his Sharingan."

"What?"

* * *

AN

I hope that wasn't too confusing for everyone, but it was a pretty big battle and a lot was going on all at once. I'm really not all that good at big action scenes, so forgive me if you thought it kinda sucked. I'm trying to get better, but this was not meant to be an action fic.

BTW: Yeah yeah, I know, before anyone gets mad at me for putting poor little Sasuke through this trauma, there is a reason. I couldn't allow Fugaku to be killed without the boy present. Itachi would have kept the truth from him because he knew that Sasuke loved his father despite the neglect he suffered at the man's hands. Lies have a way of being revealed and I didn't want him to become an avenger. He had to see for himself what his father had truly become or he would have refused to believe it. So, yeah, he will still be a little EMO, but hey, that's what we love about Sasuke.

Again, as always, thank you for all the kind reviews. It's amazing to me how many people are following and faving my story. Very few neagtive reviews either. WOW!

One last thing, just read the cutest fic and wanted to share, **Blood Is Thicker Than Water by The Un-wanted Angel. **Check it out peeps. It's funny and is definately one to follow!


	19. The Jinchuriki of Konohagakure

Disclaimer: As I have stated in the previous 18 chapters, I do not own Naruto. I do own every Naruto and Naruto Shippuden dvd ever released. OMG - I am a fan girl!

I do not use many Japanese terms because there is nothing I hate more than having to scroll down to the end of the chapter to find what a word means (very irratating), however I will use the word SENPAI alot because there really isn't a good enough English translation. It is used to address someone who is higher in rank or age. The boys address Kakashi this way because he is not their Sensei, but since he is an elite jonin, calling him Kakashi doesn't seem right. San and Sama are too formal, as they are around him alot. Please enjoy this chapter.

AZ

* * *

**_Chapter Nineteen:_**

**_The Jinchuriki of Konohagakure_**

_I don't want to close my eyes _

_I don't want to fall asleep_

_Cause I'd miss you baby _

_And I don't want to miss a thing _

_~Aerosmith~_

The meeting with the Hokage took hours. Several people came in as Kakashi was leaving with Naruto. It was decided that Mikoto would take the position as head of the Uchiha clan until Itachi came of age next year. She was much respected among the village and within the clan as well. Mikoto was a peace loving woman, but was also a retired jonin. She would not let anyone force her to make any rash decisions, and would work alongside the Hokage. They both knew that traitorous actions of a few could impact the whole clan. They had a lot of work to do to repair the Uchiha image.

Although the death of Fugaku and the council members was unavoidable, it was also beneficial. The now open positions within the council would be filled with younger and more diplomatic members of the clan. It was a great opportunity to change the general malaise that had affected their community.

The next day, Genma came to Kakashi's house with a present for Naruto. He still felt terribly guilty. He had searched the ruins of the destroyed house most of that night until he found everything. It took a lot of painstaking work and a little creativity, but it was worth it when the chibi opened the box and screamed, "Mr. Kuma-chan!" He plucked the bear out of the box and hugged him fiercely. Genma could see the boy struggling not to cry. He turned his head to give the boy a chance to maintain his dignity.

At first he thought it would be impossible to repair the stuffed bear. A small warbling voice echoed in his head, _"There is only one Mr. Kuma-chan, daddy. He's my friend. You can't get a new one." _Genma worked harder. He sewed its limbs back on then washed it. After snipping off all the burnt fur, he discovered it wasn't as bad as he had originally thought. He smiled at the missing eye, knowing instantly what to do.

Kakashi gave his friend a grateful look. "Thank you, Genma. That really means a lot to him." He fondly watched Naruto hug the bear.

"Look daddy, Mr. Kuma-chan wears a hitai-ate like you do. See, now he has a scar on his eye too. Wow, Uncle Gen, he looks even cooler now."

* * *

A day later, Kakashi put Naruto on his shoulders and hiked to the top of the HokageMountain. They sat of the head of the Yondaime to have their talk. Naruto leaned against his father's chest and asked, "Daddy, tell me the truth. Tell me why Sasuke's daddy and those other men wanted to kill me."

Kakashi first told the boy about his parents and how happy they were when they found out they were having a baby. Kakashi remembered it well; Kushina's excitement and Minato's pride. They wanted to keep it a secret because of his many enemies, so very few people in the village knew the truth of Naruto's parentage.

Then Kakashi explained what happened on the night of the Kyuubi's attack and about how the Yondaime sealed the demon away within Naruto. "Your father did this not only to save the village, but to give you power to protect Konoha from any future attacks. You are a hero son; never forget that. You bear a terrible burden, but I believe that you are strong enough to handle it. You are a Jinchuriki."

Naruto was uncharacteristically silent as he pondered Kakashi's words. For a few minutes, the whistling wind was the only sound coming from their aerie mount. The child was surprised to find out that the Fourth was his father, but there were other things that bothered him. "But daddy, you always say that it's what's inside a person that counts. So does that mean I really am a demon?" he asked.

"You are not a demon," he said firmly, "What that means is people's thoughts and feelings are what matter, and not their appearance. Look down there," Kakashi pointed at Konoha, "That is our village. Isn't it beautiful?"

"Yeah," the boy said confused at the turn of conversation.

Kakashi pointed to a smaller mountain in the distance. "But look over there. That is also a part of Konoha. Do you know what is over there?" At the shake of his head, the copy-nin continued, "It's a prison where they put really bad people so they won't hurt anyone. That prison keeps us safe from harm."

"You have a prison inside you and you are the warden son. You have locked up inside you a powerful prisoner and you keep everyone safe from harm."

"I still don't get it," said Naruto, "Why does everyone treat me like I am the bad guy then? Why are they mean to me and try to hurt me? I'm not the prisoner. Why did Sasuke's daddy try to kill me?"

"The Kyuubi is the most powerful and destructive creature in existence. Some people want it for its power. Fugaku Uchiha wanted it for his own. He went down the wrong path and became a traitor. As for the villagers, well son, they are scared. They are scared that the demon could try to control you or escape. Many people died that night of the attack."

"Can it escape?" he asked, scared at the thought.

"No pup. Minato was a master at Fuuinjutsu. He summoned the Shinigami itself to complete the seal. The villagers and even some of the shinobi do not understand the power of that seal. They do not understand that the Kyuubi cannot escape or control you; which is what they fear.

"Does everybody know about this and about my first mom and dad?"

"No, very few people know who your father was because it would be dangerous for you. There are a lot of people out there who would just love to get a hold of the son of Minato Namikaze, so I do not want you to say anything. As for the Kyuubi, the Hokage has forbidden people to talk about it the night it happened. A lot of people know, but your friends don't. However, Itachi is explaining it to Sasuke. He needs to know why his father did the things he did."

That made Naruto a little worried. He asked, "Do you think Sasuke will be alright? Do you think he will blame me?"

Kakashi held him a little closer. "He will probably be angry for a while at everybody and everything. Just be patient and let him come to terms with all that happened. Just be there for him as you always do."

Naruto leaned back against Kakashi's chest, silent and thoughtful. He thought about the look of hatred on so many faces and the way he was treated. Sniffing and rubbing his eyes, he tried not to cry. "They won't ever like me, will they daddy?" he softly asked before leaning forward and put his face in his hands.

Kakashi wrapped his arms around the boy and said, "I don't know. In time, I believe you will show them the error of their ways. When you get older, you will gain a lot more power. As it is now, your chakra is almost as large as an average genin's is and you still have a lot of growing to do yet. When you use your power for the safety and defense of this village, then I believe that they will understand what you truly are; a hero."

Naruto jumped to his feet and loudly proclaimed, "You know what, daddy? I'm gonna be the best shinobi this village has ever seen and I'm gonna be even better than the Fourth Hokage, believe it. I'm gonna show up everyone and make them see how dumb they were to treat me bad. I'm not gonna be mad anymore either when they do. After all, it's kind of hard to be mad at someone who is just being a big old scardy cat."

Kakashi smiled proudly, "That's my boy."

* * *

A few days later, Naruto was in the woods behind his house sitting alone in the fort he and his friends built. He was so wrapped up in what he was doing; he didn't hear the other boy enter. When he looked up, he was startled to find a pair of impassive onyx eyes staring at him. "Sasuke," he whispered tentatively, "Are you okay?"

He gave a wry smile and sat down, "It has been… difficult, but I think I will be."

"Do you…" he hesitated with uncertainty, "Do you hate me or blame me?" Naruto hung his head and looked down at his hands. He waited for the answer he dreaded; he waited for his friend to blame him for the death of his father.

"You are a baka, Naruto. My big brother explained everything to me," Sasuke said angrily, "My father chose his own path and as such, had to face the consequences. He was a traitor to the village. No one forced him to do the things he tried to do."

Although Sasuke tried to sound like he didn't care, Naruto could sense his friend's pain. He wished he knew what to do. Slowly, he said, "It's okay to be angry at your dad Sasuke, but it's also okay to be sad too. He was your dad, no matter what he did."

A shadow crossed Sasuke's face. "My mother is the one who is sad, but she says that he knew what he was doing. She said that she would rather he be dead than follow through with his plans." He was quite for a minute before he admitted, "I... I miss him. I know it sounds stupid because all he ever did was ignore me, but still... I miss him."

"It doesn't sound stupid," replied Naruto with tears in his eyes.

Sasuke pushed away his dark thoughts. "What's done is done. My brother told me that he will start training me on how to use my Sharingan. Plus, I was able to blow a small fireball yesterday. My brother said it was very impressive because of how young I am. I am going to be alright. What about you, Naruto? Are you okay?"

With a slight shrug, he answered, "I guess." Naruto's heart felt a little lighter, but there was something he still needed to know. He wouldn't truly be alright until he got a response. "Did you brother tell you what I am?"

"Yes. You are the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi."

The chibi gulped hard, then asked, "Are you still going to be my friend or are you afraid of me now to like everyone else?"

"Tch, as if I would be afraid of a weak little baka like you. I can still take you down in a spar anytime, dobe," he smirked.

"Do you really mean it, Sasuke?" he asked as a huge smile spread across his whisker marked face. "You really don't care that I am a Jinchuriki?"

"Are you kidding? Next to my Sharingan, that has to be the coolest thing ever. My brother said the seal won't break, so that means you have this huge pool of chakra inside you that you will get to use someday. You can't tell me that doesn't excite you. I mean, you are going to be a powerhouse someday."

"Are you crazy? I have a demon inside me, not some fluffy little kitty, but a demon that almost destroyed the village and killed half the people in it. People hate me for ruining their lives. I will never be the Hokage." Naruto hung his head and rubbed his reddening eyes.

Sasuke quickly stood up and clenched his fists. Cocking his arm back, he punched Naruto's arm as hard as he could.

"Ow! What did you do that for?" yelled the boy, shaking out his throbbing limb.

"I'll kick your ass if you ever talk like that again, you baka," Sasuke yelled back in the blonde's face. He angrily paced back and forth while Naruto grumbled. He searched for the words that were important to him to get out. The black haired boy leaned against the wall of the fort then asked in a low tone, "Do you remember what you said to me the day we met?"

"No," growled Naruto.

Sasuke patiently explained, "I was telling you about my father and you told me that you would be my friend and help me make my father see me."

"I couldn't do it, Sasuke; I'm sorry. I failed."

"No, you didn't. You're the reason why I am going to be okay. Once I figured out that my father wouldn't change, I would escape that place and come here to be with Kiba and Sai, but mostly you. You see me, Naruto; the real me. You're not like those stupid girls that chase after me, but don't really know anything about me. You are my best friend. You will be the Hokage someday because I believe in you. I'll kick anyone's butt that tries to say different." Sasuke looked away, embarrassed at saying so much, which Naruto picked up on right away.

"Wow, that's the most I've ever heard you say all at once," he laughed.

"That's because you talk enough for the both of us, baka."

"Teme!"

"Well, anyways, I meant what I said; being a Jinchuriki can be a pretty cool thing. We can use it. Here is something for you to think about; I am going to surpass my brother someday." He said smugly, "By activating my Sharingan so early, I'm going to be real powerful. Between you, me and Sai; we will become the new legendary Sanin."

"Why do you want Sai, he drives you crazy? And what about Kiba?" asked Naruto, "He is our friend as well."

Sasuke waved his hand down, "Kiba will never be like us. He is a good guy, but he's a bigger dobe than you are, and Sai has a lot more talent. I'm almost surprised that he is still in the academy. Besides, if I can get used to you then I can deal with him."

"Well look who has finally found his funny bone!" groused Naruto, "Careful you don't break it on my fist, teme."

"Anyways," interrupted Sasuke, "Your taijutsu is really getting good so you are going to be a short range fighter. I am more of a short to mid range fighter and Sai is long range and tracking. All three of us are learning kenjutsu and Sai has said he wants to learn a bit of healing. The three of us would be a perfect team."

"Yeah, well at least he's not a teme like you!" Naruto laughed. "But really, we don't even know who will be on a team together. We don't get to pick them."

"Well, that's where you come in."

Naruto was confused. "Me?" he asked.

"You know almost every elite jonin in this village, Jiraiya of the Sanin is your godfather, and the Hokage himself thinks of you as his grandson right?"

"Yeah, so how does that help?"

"Simple; get them to put us on the same team. Your father has a lot of pull. I think if he asked the Hokage, he would do it. Maybe he would even make him our sensei. But first we have to become an unbreakable team, and that means a lot of training.

Naruto was all for the team training, but he refused to share his early morning workout that he had with Kakashi. "You all have to do clan training anyways," he told them. "And in the evenings, my dad sometimes arranges special training with his friends. Maybe they will let us train together."

"But you know what I really want?"

"What?"

"I want the Sanin; Jiraiya himself, to be our sensei."

"Well, my godfather rarely comes here so I don't know about that, but it sure sounds like a good idea to me. Remember though, Kiba is our friend no matter what. He was the first friend I ever had and he is precious to me. We won't leave him out."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. We won't have to because his mother has been stepping up his training lately and we hardly ever see him anymore. So are you really with me?" At his eager nod, Sasuke continued, "We have to keep this our secret until we are ready to show them how good we are together. If Jiraiya won't be our sensei, then maybe we can get him to take us on as his apprentices for awhile."

"I do have a secret weapon that I've been working on. I was going to use it on him the next time he came for a visit." Naruto quickly transformed into a beautiful naked woman. She bounced onto Sasuke and cooed, "Oh aren't you so cute, my little Sas-Uke!"

Sasuke blushing bright red, and then remembering himself, scowled. "Get off me you baka! If you ever try that again, I'll… I'll… I'll kill you!" Naruto transformed back into himself then began to laugh.

"You should have seen your face! Raya is going to go crazy over this jutsu. I bet I can get him to do whatever we want."

"Baka, how can you call that a jutsu? So what were you doing here by yourself anyways?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto blushed a little, "I was making something for you. I wanted to do something nice for you to make you feel a little better."

He perked up; interested, "Really, what is it?"

Naruto showed him the scroll he had painstakingly scribed. "It's a storage scroll. My daddy showed me how to make them. I thought that maybe you would like one of your own. It saved me, you know."

The Uchiha people were the types that were very adept at keeping their emotions masked. Sasuke was normally no exception, but the gift from Naruto meant so much to him. His father, Fugaku kidnapped him and tried to kill him. The only thing that bothered Naruto was the thought that he would hate him for it. Truly, could there ever be a better friend than him? He didn't think so. "Thank you," he said softly. _"For being my friend,"_ he added to himself.

"Sasuke?"

"What?"

"You're still a teme."

"Better a teme than a baka like you." They both stared at each other for a moment before bursting into laughter.

* * *

After two weeks absence, both boys went back to the academy. They had changed a lot. Sasuke was a little more intense and brooding, while the change in Naruto was a far more subtle. No longer did he get sad when encountering the hateful looks and attitudes in others; now he just returned them looks of pity. He was a little more focused at school, but still the same happy-go-lucky person he always was. There was one very unfortunate side effect though…Sasuke's fan girls. They seemed to have increased from a few to every girl in the village.

Everywhere they went, girls followed. As the months passed, it only got worse. It really annoyed Sasuke to no end because he saw them as a hindrance to his goals. He wanted to train and become strong, not be flirted with. The boys discovered a very effective deterrent; Sai. The poor Moreno was what they called girl repellant. Kiba was almost as bad, but not quite.

Kakashi, impressed with the resolve of the boys, agreed to let them train on the one condition that they spend some time playing and just being children. So they did. One of the games they played was extreme hide and seek. For months, they played this game.

Since Kiba and Akamaru spent every waking moment together, training and playing, he was usually the seeker. Sai, Naruto, and Sasuke used the whole village to hide in so Kiba and his puppy could practice their tracking skills to find them. It was their little trick on Kakashi; they were using their teamwork and ninja skills to hide. They drove the villagers crazy by leaping off the roofs and transforming into others! Sai, Sasuke, and Naruto were becoming well known as the Trilogy of Terror.

* * *

The boys walked into Naruto's house for a snack before training with Kakashi. He was leaning casually against the counter while they raided the fridge. He cringed after watching them inhale a whole mission's worth in food. _"How can a bunch of seven and eight year olds pack away so much food? At least they take turns at whose houses they eat at," _he thought. "So what did you boys do today?"

Naruto, still chewing his rice ball said, "We played 'fan girl faint' since Kiba had to stay home and train with his mother."

"I know I'm going to regret this," he lazily said, "But exactly what is this 'fan girl faint' game?" He crossed his fingers and hoped it would not be yet another one of their little diversions that would get him hauled in front of the Hokage again, or worse, hunted down by irate villagers. While Kakashi thought it was pretty funny, the Hokage was starting to get a little irritated with it.

"We transform into Sasuke and then wander around the village looking all grumpy and EMO like he does… ow, Sasuke stop kicking me… anyways, we get his fan girls to chase us for a couple of laps around the village. It's a great workout dad!"

_"Okay, sounds harmless enough,"_ thought Kakashi. "So what happens after your little chase?"

Naruto chuckled spiritedly, "We let any girl that could keep up, catch us."

"And then what?"

Sai said, "Sasuke takes the picture."

_"Don't ask, don't ask, don't ask, don't ask..." _he thought. Knowing it wouldn't be good, he asked with a sigh, "So what's the picture for?"

Naruto sniggered, "They always kiss with their eyes closed, so just when they go in for it, we release the henge and Sasuke snaps the picture. Then we run like mad!" he jumped up and hollered over his shoulder, "I'll be right back."

Sai interjected, "We have learned the hard way that a female that is disappointed hits very hard."

Naruto came jogging back into the room with a large envelope. He opened it, pulled out a rather large stack of photos, and handed them to Kakashi. "Check it out, dad. We are going to tape them up all over the school."

"Is this one a boy?"

Sai and Naruto giggled while Sasuke glowered. "Yes it is senpai. That was a very odd boy. He chased me for five whole laps around Konoha, so I decided the right thing to do would be to let him catch me."

Naruto pointed at Sasuke and howled with renewed laughter, "That boy thought he was kissing you!"

Sasuke's face got redder and redder until he leapt over the table and tackled the both of them. Kakashi smirked while he pulled them apart. "Now now, save it for your spar outside. I do not wish to buy another dining room table."

Kakashi figured it would not be long before he had the parents of the girls beating down his door, but he let out a bark of laughter anyway. He thought that maybe he had better put up a few more traps and privacy seals around the house before that happened. "You sure are going to make a lot of little girls angry."

"Yeah, well, Sasuke hates that they chase him around all the time. At least now, they might think twice because they won't know if it's really him or not."

Sasuke nodded at Naruto in appreciation. "Girls are disruptive, undisciplined and annoying. They are worse than Sai."

"At least I am not irritable and short-tempered, like you are thumb-sucker."

"It was a hangnail," shouted Sasuke, whose eye began to madly twitch.

Kakashi ignored the bickering boys, gazed at his little chibi appreciatively, and said, "Son, you are absolutely brilliant."

Sasuke shared a look with Naruto, "It was teamwork, dad." In his hand, he clutched his prize picture, Sakura kissing him. Sasuke ripped it from his fingers and said disgustedly, "Why do you like her? She is annoying and she hits you."

Sai nodded "I also agree with thumb-sucker. Loudmouth pink-head is annoying."

"I said it was a hangnail, vampire-boy!" snarled Sasuke.

Naruto had a dreamy little look in his eyes, "I know she's your fan girl, but one day she'll know that you don't want her. She is strong, smart and doesn't put up with my crap. I like girls like that. I think she'll be a good kunoichi someday. Plus, she's pretty."

Sai pretended to gag.

Sasuke smirked, "If your going to waste your time on a girl, then you should at least go for that weird little Hyuga that's always stalking you."

"Nah, she's just a friend. Sides, Kiba likes her."

"You are strange, kissy-face," commented Sai.

"Whatever… Ready to train, dad?" Naruto give a hostile look at the other boys, "I know some guys that need a real butt-kicking." As the blonde ran outside, he sang out:

Sasuke and Sai sittin' on a wall.  
Sasuke and Sai had a great fall.  
All of the ninja, kunoichi and shinobi, said;  
"Let's build it up higher! And push them again!"

* * *

AN

I didn't really go into much detail about Sasuke because this isn't his story, but I will say this... he is upset about it. He is just conflicted. He loved his father and hated him for trying to kill him. Luckily, he has his mother and brother to help him.

Thanks again for all the reviews everyone. It would be so awesome if everyone who is following my story would shhot me a quick review... hint hint hint... cough cough... that means you! Remember, I don't get paid... reviews are my bread and butter. Send a starving author some food!


	20. Aftermath of the Fan Girl Faint Game

Disclaimer: I do not own or make any money from Naruto

**_Chapter Twenty:_**

**_Aftermath of a Game Called Fan Girl Faint_**

_"Check it out, dad. We are going to tape them up all over the school."_

Plink… plink… plink

Kakashi awoke to the soft sound of pebbles hitting his son's window. He silently got out of bed and listened to the sounds coming from outside. He could hear Sasuke telling Kiba to shut up and Sai asking them if they had the correct window. Kakashi smiled and wondered what his little pup was up to now. He heard the sound of a window opening up.

"Shh, you guys will wake up my dad. Give me a minute while I get dressed. I'll be down in a minute," whispered Naruto.

Kakashi also dressed and decided to see what mischief the boy was up to now. The gentle clacking of the dog door told the nin that the boy snuck out already. He quickly shunshined outside and leaned against the house, watching them go through a large bag. "What in Kami's name do you boys think you are doing?"

The started screams of four boys echoed through the night.

"Sheesh dad! I almost pooped my pants!" yelled Naruto then giggled. The other three boys froze in surprise then sniggered at Naruto crudeness.

Kakashi evenly replied, "Where do you think you are going? You should know better than to leave without telling me where you will be." The masked man thoughtfully tapped his chin, "Hmm, I wonder what your punishment should be."

"But it's picture day, dad." Naruto quickly explained, "We finally got photos of all of Sasuke's fan girls and we're hanging them up all around the village. Remember?"

"I will not have you wandering all over Konoha by yourselves in the dark." Kiba, Sai, and Sasuke all hung their heads in disappointment.

Naruto grinned and then asked ingeniously, "Great, does that mean you're gonna come with us?"

Kakashi rolled his eye, shook his head, and pretended to disapprove before he said, "I don't know. Why should I?"

"Come on dad, please," he wheedled, "After all, I'm the one who was just scared poopless." Naruto pointed his finger and accused the nin, "I'm gonna have to change my shorts now. You owe me."

Kakashi swallowed his laugh and prevaricated again, "Mmm, I still don't know. What would people say if they saw a jonin like me playing a prank on little girls with a seven year old?"

The chibi scowled at his father's teasing, "Seven and three quarters dad; almost eight years old."

"Please Senpai," begged the other boys.

"Alright, just this once," he acquiesced reluctantly, "But only because I do not want you boys out here by yourselves."

In the predawn hours the nin and four small boys made their way stealthily across Konoha. Kakashi walked along at a sedate pace, pausing here and there to listen carefully. People would be waking soon. The boys bustled about in a flurry of activity; pausing at every building and tree to post their leaflets up until at last they stopped.

"Is that it?" asked Kakashi.

Naruto put his thumbs up, "Yeah dad, mission accomplished. That's pretty much all of them. We want to go to the top of some of the buildings later this afternoon and throw out a bunch more after the girls think they got all of the copies. We can go home for now."

"Mah, we might as well start our morning training now. The rest of you might as well join us. I think we should start with four laps…"

"Four laps!" interrupted Naruto, aghast.

"Five?"

"Four's good," Sasuke hastily added after nudging Naruto.

Kakashi was sitting by the memorial stone in meditation when the boys completed their run. "Ready to spar?" he asked after they gulped down water. Two hours later, just as they were finishing, they heard the first high-pitched girly scream.

Kiba gave a feral grin, "Come on guys, the show's about to start."

"Are you going to come watch dad?"

Kakashi gave him an eye smile, "I'll just leave this to you boys. Two words son; plausible deniability."

Cackling madly like little lunatics escaping from an insane asylum, the boys ran off to get the rest of the pictures to throw off the buildings. Kakashi shook his head at the chibi's enthusiasm. He shunshined home to take a shower and put more traps and barriers around their property; they were going to need it. This was going to be a very interesting day.

Every single shinobi that had ever worked alongside Kakashi had gotten a chance to experience his odd quirks. He was always at least two hours late, always making lame excuses about it, and always reading porn.

It drove most people crazy.

His closest friends were the only people who knew that that was the reason why he did it. To Kakashi, his greatest amusement was to watch the reactions of people who were frustrated. It was fun to irritate people. He loved to give others enough rope to hang themselves with, and then sit back and enjoy the show.

Naruto's newest little stunt would have half the villagers in an uproar. His little puppy had just given everyone a nice length of rope to work with. He couldn't be prouder. Kakashi had just finished putting up another barrier around his home when he caught a glimpse of an angry man heading his way. "Ah yes, game time!" he said to himself.

"Hatake, I need a word with you," growled the man.

"Well, that was seven words actually. Goodbye." Kakashi disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

The hot humid air was noticeably cooler in the ear of the third Hokage, where the copy-nin sat reading his book. He hung his legs off the face on the mountain enjoying the day. The approaching chakra signature surprised him a little. He thought for sure it would take a little longer for anyone to find him. A chunin walked down to him and cleared his throat loudly to get Kakashi's attention. Without looking up from his book, he asked, "Beautiful day, isn't it?"

"Look at this, Hatake!" shouted the man and pulling out one of the leaflets. On it was a picture of a girl kissing his little chibi.

Kakashi raised his eyebrow at the man's tone which caused an immediate look of wariness. "What is it I am supposed to be looking at exactly?" he asked. "It's a very nice picture of my pup I must say."

"Look at what he is doing!"

Kakashi inwardly grinned. "Why is your son kissing mine?" he asked innocently.

"That's my daughter!" shouted the insulted man.

Kakashi put the paper closer to his face, studying it. In an unconvinced voice, he asked, "Hmm, are you really sure?"

The man gnashed his teeth together. "Of course I am sure," he ground out.

"Well, if you're sure... I'm just happy my son is not letting boys kiss him." He waved jauntily to the sputtering man and walked absentmindedly down the mountain as though he had no idea he had infuriated the chunin.

A little while later he was spotted by two civilian women, strolling through the street in a lazy manner. They hurried over to him waving their leaflets. "Yes, may I help you?" he asked politely.

"Have you seen this?" one lady rudely asked.

"Hmm," he said studying the photo. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. "These are better," he said. "Look at this one; here he is using the potty…"

"I mean this pic…"

"Oh and this one," he said pointing to another and feigning deafness, "See here is where he fell asleep in a dog pile with my ninken. Look at how comfy he looks…"

"Now just a min…"

"Here is another. Aww…isn't he adorable sucking his thumb and cuddling his bear? Those were his favorite little ninja jammies."

"You need to look at…"

"Here is one of him wielding his tantō. He is so talented… Wait, where are you going? I've got lots more pictures to show you…" Kakashi turned to the other lady and asked, "Would you like to look at some of them? I've got one where he is in the tub. He made his hair stand up with shampoo and covered his face in a bubble beard!"

She held up her hand, backed away from the shinobi cautiously and then ran for her sanity's sake. That man was just crazy.

Kakashi shrugged his shoulders, sniggered to himself and walked on, having the time of his life.

Just ahead, another angry parent was marching towards him, holding in one hand a paper and in another, a crying girl. Kakashi pulled out his Icha Icha book and began to read. As the man drew close enough to see what the shinobi held in his hands, he pulled his child away quickly and shot the copy-nin a venom filled look. Kakashi raised two fingers in a salute and said, "Yo," as he passed him.

A woman blocked his path. He deftly side stepped her and continued on without raising his eyes. "Wait," she yelled after him. "I need to speak with you." She caught up to him and said, "I need to speak to you about that… that boy."

Kakashi shut his book with a snap and stowed it away in his pouch before giving her his full attention. His black eye pierced into hers as he responded, "Ah yes… that… that boy. His name is Naruto, by the way; my beloved child. I would love to speak about him. Did you know that he can do my headhunter jutsu now? He can control his chakra so well now that I have feet prints all over the walls and ceiling. I am thinking of showing him how to walk on water now. He is also doing spectacularly well in his academic studies. And you should see him spar."

"That's not what I want to talk about," she huffed and then pulled out a picture of her daughter giving a kiss to the boy.

Before the woman could speak again, Kakashi clicked his tongue and shook his head in a disappointed manner. "Ah no, I am very sorry ma'am, but there is no way I would ever consider a marriage contract between the two of them. I could never allow a girl with such loose morals to be associated with my son."

She gasped in outrage. "Why you, I'll have you know my daughter…" she ranted on and on. After ten minutes, she ended with, "…and that's how you should discipline a naughty child like this one."

Kakashi gave her a bored, disinterested look and asked, "Hmm, what? Did you say something?" He walked away before she could say more and headed towards the outdoor café where he was to meet with his boy. He sat down at the table and was approached within minutes by a kunoichi. A paper was thrust into his line of vision with the demand, "What do you have to say about this, Hatake?"

"I would have to say that you need to keep a better eye on your little girl," replied Kakashi, pulling out several more sheets. "Here she is kissing the Inuzuka boy, and here she is with her hand on the Moreno boy's butt. Tsk, tsk, tsk. She really gets around."

The woman immediately turned red and stomped away, not hearing Kakashi's low amused chuckles. Seated comfortably, he thought back to a time when his constant paranoia would have never allowed him to do this; enjoy himself in public. How the times had changed. It was all because of the boy. Naruto made him feel secure. Never before, had he been a recipient of such unrestrained affection and love.

It was humbling.

It was terrifying.

_"There are so many what ifs in life. How do I know if I am doing the right thing? How do I know when to should hold on tight and when to let go? Should_ _I really be allowing him to play these pranks or should I be making him be more responsible? Just because I find it funny doesn't mean everybody else does. Am I teaching him right? What type of man will he become? All these questions without answers..."_

Kakashi's introspection was interrupted when Naruto joined him an instant later, flushed with the success of his prank. Looking over the menu, Kakashi asked, "How has your day been?"

"I have to say, pretty darn good."

"Has bubblegum tried to kill you yet?"

"Shh dad, I didn't put Sakura's picture out."

"Why not?"

"Because then it will drive her mad that she was the only girl without her picture out there. She will wonder why she wasn't included. Like you said dad, there is nothing people want more than something they can't have."

"I've said it before and I'll say it again son… You are brilliant."

"Hey dad, you know what?"

"What?"

"Ninja's don't wish upon a star; they throw them."

"I take back what I said!" he groaned, "You're not brilliant, you're harebrained!"

Naruto grinned, "Yeah, I take after you dad!"

"Looks like we will have to eat lunch somewhere else," said Kakashi, nodding towards the large crowd that was swiftly approaching from down the street. They all held the papers in their hands and were clearly searching for someone.

"What should we do now?" asked Naruto cheekily.

"Hmm, I've got an idea." He pulled out a small orange book and handed it to the boy. "Here, read this."

"Really!" said the excited boy. Kakashi pulled him up by the arm and led him away while his own eye was glued to another orange book. "Hey!" exclaimed Naruto after scanning the first page, "This is a joke book! How come I'm not allowed to read a joke book dad?"

"Mah, it isn't the book I always read pup. Do you really think I would actually let you read the real thing? That's for adults only not impudent puppies," he joked.

"Humph," groused Naruto petulantly. He was so curious about what was in the special book which fascinated his father so much.

Kakashi ruffled the child's hair affectionately much to his annoyance. Together they strolled down the street casually. When the mob grew closer, they heard several gasps of outrage and mutterings about perverts in Konoha and bad examples. With the crowd barely ten feet away, Kakashi and Naruto turned down an alley. As soon as they were out of sight, the nin gripped the boy tight and shunshined to the opposite end of the road.

The crowd approached the alley then looked about in confusion when they could not locate the duo. Finally, one of the angry parents spotted the pair, pointed and shouted out, "There they are!" The mob turned and hurried after the Hatake males.

Naruto began to giggle when he saw them approaching again. "Where are we going to go now dad?" he asked, gazing up at the shinobi with glee. He was having the best day ever; pulling a prank with his father was a dream come true.

"Hmm, let's lead them through the market and then the jonin station."

Naruto openly laughed. "That's the opposite side of the village. They are going to get hot and tired!"

"Mah, if you want to chase after a shinobi, then you have to be prepared for the worst." He picked up the chibi and put him on his shoulders. Together they waited until the crowd was within ten feet again before shunshining further down the street again. Kakashi casually strolled across the waterway, ignoring the frustrated shouts of the villagers. They had to take the long way to get across the bridge and get close to the pair.

Naruto's shoulders were shaking with mirth. He peeked over his book and giggled again. "Here they come again dad."

They both heard the aggravated shouts from the mob and this time; even Kakashi was hard pressed not to laugh. He said, "Shh, pretend like you don't hear anything."

"There they are!"

"Hatake, I need to speak with you!"

"There's that brat"

"Come back here…"

"Where did they go?"

Kakashi and Naruto stood on a nearby roof and watched as the crowd searched frantically for the pair. The copy-nin smiled smugly as the large group of angry parents dispersed. Naruto crowed, "Ha, serves them right! Kiba and Sai were in those pictures too and no one said anything to them." The boy pointed out, "…and anyways, the girls were the ones doing all the kissing. I was just going along for the ride."

"Mah, maybe you shouldn't have looked like you enjoyed it so much!"

"Hey, it's like you said," Naruto defended himself, "Give a person enough rope, and they will almost always hang themselves with it!"

Kakashi's eye glinted with pride as he took the boy to Ichiraku for lunch. Although it was not one of his favorite things to eat, it was definitely Naruto's. The excited boy found himself an avid audience while he excitedly told them all about his adventures that day.

Ayame and her father had hung up some of the pictures in their shop while they congratulated the little chibi. As the girl reached over to hug the boy, Kakashi found himself staring at her for quite a while until he remembered himself.

Kakashi shook himself, "We better get home now. I can almost bet money that we will find civilians passed out in our yard."

"Yeah dad, but that's okay because they should know better than to try to enter our gate. Everyone knows that you don't mess with a ninja or his house."

* * *

AN

Yeah, I know this chapter is short, but it was a little plot bunny that got in my head after the last chapter and I just had to write it down. Short, but hopefully sweet! Because it is more like a side fic, I will have another update in a few days.

I was amazed at all the reviews. Thank you everyone. Since writers of fanfiction are paid with reviews, I ate well! Yummy...


	21. The Festival of Fire

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

AN

AHO is Japanese for dumbass!

Also, for those that do not like a little humor, do not read this chapter!

* * *

**_Chapter Twenty-One:_**

**_The Festival of Fire_**

_"Everyone knows that you don't mess with a ninja or his house."_

Naruto had just finished his homework and was watching his father and Guy sharpen their kunai. It was going to be October tenth in a few days. "Dad?" he asked, nervously twisting his shirt, "Instead of going camping for my birthday, can we stay here and go to the festival?"

Kakashi's movements stilled as he looked up in surprise. Without thinking, he responded, "No way."

"What! Why not?"

"Because we have made plans to go camping. Also, I do not like for you to be in the village on your birthday. It could be dangerous for you."

"Not if you were there with me," he said hotly, "It's not fair. All my friends get to go and they say it is a lot of fun. Please dad?"

"I said no."

"You're being mean!"

"No, I'm being cautious. I just want you to be safe," replied Kakashi mildly. "You will understand someday."

"You always say that. I want to understand now!"

Kakashi gave a frustrated look at the chibi, "Look Naruto, I said no. There will be a lot of people there who will be mourning the deaths of their friends and family. Add to that all the alcohol they will be consuming and you get a volatile setting. Again, the answer is no."

"You… you… you could keep me safe. You just don't want to go because of the crowds. You're not being fair," shouted Naruto before running out of the room. The sound of pounding footsteps echoed down the stairs followed by the resounding slam of his bedroom door which rattled Guy's tea cup. The door opened and a voice shouted, "I hate you!" the door was slammed again.

Kakashi sighed in remorse. Guy patted him on the back, "He does not mean what he says, my eternal rival. He just let his youthful passion get the best of him."

"I know; I just hate to disappoint him."

* * *

Up in his room, Naruto was sitting on his bed throwing shuriken at a wooden target he had hung up. Hearing a small scratch at the door, he let in the ninken, Guruko. "What do you want," he huffed and sat morosely down on the bed.

The little dog just jumped into his lap and nuzzled his hand. Naruto began to scratch his belly automatically.

"I wish I was a dog. You don't have a dad that won't let you have fun, huh? You can do what you want and go wherever you want and when you want. It would be so cool to be a dog," he said, perking up a bit at the thought, "Just think, you don't have to take a bath everyday, and you can scratch yourself wherever you want in public; my dad gets mad at me when I do that, you know. What do you do to get him mad?"

Guruko thought for a minute, enjoying Naruto's rubs. He finally gave a sly look before saying, "I like it when Kakashi has new clients. It is fun to determine which one is afraid of dogs and then charge across the room, barking loudly and leap playfully on it. If the human falls down on the floor and starts crying, I will lick its face and growl gently to show my concern. Your father does not find this as amusing as I do; however."

The rest of the ninken entered the room, intent of cheering up their pack mate. Shiba grinned, showing a full row of teeth, "I always take a BIG drink from the water bowl or toilet immediately before licking Kakashi. Humans prefer clean tongues."

Naruto's face twitched. He was mad, dang it. He was not going to laugh.

Akino said, "Sofas are to dogs like napkins are to people. After eating it is polite to run up and down the front of the sofa and wipe your whiskers clean. If there are humans sitting on the couch, I like to include them as a handy wipe. Your father seems to get a bit annoyed when I practice this motto."

Naruto fought down a laugh as he remembered the last time his father had to clean the couch. He grumbling the whole time and saying something about neutering.

Bull's deep voice interrupted his thoughts, "Kakashi does not appreciate the fine art of drooling either. I even know how to do it properly. I sit as close as I can, look sad and let the drool fall to the floor or better yet on his lap."

Naruto, having been a victim far too many times to Bull's drool, gave a little shudder. There was nothing funny about the massive amount of slobber the big hound was capable of making.

Pakkun huffed, "I do not do anything to make Kakashi angry."

"Kiss up," muttered Bisuke, "Besides, I remember that time we were in the Uchiha's home and you went into their litter box and helped yourself to some kitty litter crunchies."

Naruto accidently let out a short bark of laughter while Pakkun growled.

"One time," Bisuke continued, "I decided to play tug of war with his underwear while he was sitting on the toilet. He got a little upset, I must say."

Another laugh escaped.

Urushi commented, "The Art Of Sniffing is something Kakashi does not appear to understand as well. Humans like to be sniffed. Everywhere. No matter what the boss thinks, it is my duty as a summoned ninken is to accommodate them."

Naruto looked at the last ninken in anticipation. Ūhei was the pack prankster. He was always doing something.

Ūhei gave a sad, pitiful (and totally fake) look, "Well, you know me. I seem to do a lot of things to make your father angry for some odd reason. There was that one time I put a very angry and injured squirrel in his bed while he was sleeping. After all… I thought he would want to help it."

"Uh Ūhei... you do know my dad hates squirrels, don't you?" quipped Naruto.

"Does he?" the ninken said then added, "Maybe I should stop biting them and then putting them in his tent while we are on missions!"

Naruto couldn't help it; he started to laugh so hard that he fell on the floor. "Well, if I can't go to the festival, at least I can go camping with you all and my dad. Remind me to bring more food though because I hate eating squirrel! Seeing them roasting over the fire grosses me out a little.

* * *

Downstairs, Guy was trying to convince Kakashi, "If you do not wish to disappoint him, take him to the festival. Yosh, I will accompany the both of you and help protect him with all my youthful manly prowess."

Kakashi deadpanned, "Hmm, I don't know. I really don't like the idea of exposing him to your manly prowess. And also, it could be a potentially dangerous situation. What kind of parent would do that?"

"Come on Kakashi, I am sure we can get a few more people to come with us. No one would dare do anything to harm the youth. I, Konoha's Green Beast and Noble Gentleman, Might Guy, decree it!"

The copy-nin stared at his friend in exasperation. "Uh... yeah. You really kind of weird at times, Guy. Give me a few days to think about it."

* * *

Unfortunately, Guy did not keep it a secret. Kakashi was approached by Hayate, Genma, Asuma, Kurenai, Yugaō, Tsume, Anko, Itachi, and Ibiki. Kakashi had no other option. The day before the festival, he shared the news with his little puppy as he dropped him off at school. Catching him before he ran into the academy, Kakashi said, "Come straight home after school today."

Naruto asked curiously, "Why, are we doing something?"

"Yes, we are going shopping for a new Yukata for the both of us."

A look of horror crossed his face. "What for?" he asked suspiciously. "I hate wearing those things. They are so itchy."

"Well that's too bad. They are the traditional wear for festivals, aren't they?" Kakashi replied dryly.

"Festivals… you mean we are going to go to the Festival of Fire? For real?" A wide grin spread across the boy's face. "I really get to go?"

"Yes, you really do, but..."

The rest of Kakashi's response was cut off as the boy began to jump up and down and holler in excitement. Naruto sang out, "I get to go to the…"

"I want you…"

"…festival! I get to go…

"…to listen care…"

"…to the festival…"

"…fully. You have…"

"…I get to go…"

"…to promise…"

"…to the festival…"

Kakashi shook his head and grabbed the manic, jumping boy. "Settle down and listen to me pup. This is very important."

Naruto fidgeted ecstatically, but looked at his father, "Sorry."

The shinobi smiled with patience, "It's okay. Now listen, we are going to attend the festival with several of my friends. You WILL NOT run off by yourself. You will stay with me at all times, do you understand?"

"I promise dad. I'll be good."

The shinobi warned, "Also, I want you to remember what day it is. People's attitudes towards you may be worse than usual, son. You have to keep that in mind. I don't want you to be hurt by it."

"It's okay dad. Sai and Sasuke said they would stay with me if you let me go. I won't let scared people bother me."

* * *

The next day, Naruto was enjoying the attention of Guy, Kurenai, and Asuma when a knock came at the door. Genma entered with a man the boy had seen, but never met before. "Hey midget, I heard someone's turning eight today."

"I am Uncle Gen! Did you bring me a present?"

The nin handed a gift to the chibi and smiled when he heard the happy gasp. "This is so cool. I'm going to wear it everyday!" he said, pulling out an orange t-shirt that said Future Hokage. The back read, Believe It!

"I thought you might say that which is why I brought this for you too," said Genma, handing the boy a bag with five more of the same shirts. He gestured towards his friend, "This is Raido. He is coming with us to the festival.

The nin moved forward with an easy grace and handed the boy a small gift. "Nice to meet you Naruto. I did not wish to show up empty handed on your birthday, so I brought you this. I hope you like it."

The boy's eyes widened. Naruto clutched the bag close to him and took off quickly before he could be stopped.

Kakashi; nodding towards the famed assassin, asked, "What was in the bag?"

"Kompeito."

Every shinobi in the room slapped their hands over their faces in astonishment. "Oh crap! You gave him candy?" asked Kakashi.

"Genma told me to," he said, pointing at said shinobi accusingly.

"What?" asked Genma, putting his hands up with a fake innocent look, "He likes candy. Every kid should have some on his birthday, Kashi."

Naruto, having stashed the remaining candy in a scroll, reentered the room with bulging cheeks. Furiously chewing, he said, "Ank ou," sending a cheeky grin to Kakashi. He finally swallowed then begged, "Can we play keep away before we leave?"

"Not in the house," shouted Kakashi quickly as Genma scooped up the boy and threw him at Guy. "Give him to me," he shouted again as the whooping boy sailed past him towards Asuma.

"Keep away from Kashi!" urged Kurenai.

"Faster!" laughed the boy as Raido caught him. He had tucked himself into a ball so that they could throw him further.

Kakashi stood in the middle of them with a sour look. "Somebody is going to get hurt," he warned, "Be it by your own doing or my fist."

Naruto flew by above his head. He shouted, "But this…"

"…is fun!" came the voice from behind him.

Kakashi rolled his eye, shunshined next to Raido and plucked the boy from the air before he could be tossed again. "Wouldn't you rather go to the festival now?"

* * *

Surrounded by the six jonin, Naruto happily made his way towards the spot where he had agreed to meet his friends (bouncing the entire way in a fevered sugar rush). Sai was waiting when they arrived. "Whiskers," he greeted with a nod.

"Aho," nodded Naruto back then grinned.

Ibiki and Anko, who were waiting with the boy, greeted the others. Kakashi asked, "Did you have any problems with the little prank the boys played recently?"

Ibiki gave a harsh bark of laughter. "As if anyone would dare." He pointedly gazed at Sai greeting the now present Sasuke awkwardly and said, "Sometimes it's very good to be head of the interrogation and torture unit. That boy has a way of making people very irritated."

"Come on dad!" He gestured to Hayate and Yugaō, "Everyone's here now."

There were many booths set up for the children and adults alike to play games. All were strictly set apart for civilian and shinobi. One special booth caught Naruto's eye. "Dad, look there," he said, pointing excitedly, I want to try that one!" The game was simple; hit the target with a dart for civilian children. For the shinobi, little wooden barriers would pop up unexpectedly and the target would move.

Grabbing Kakashi's hand, he pulled him over to the game and asked for the darts. The man running the booth sneered when he realized whom the boy was. He looked as though he was going to say something when the masked copy-nin threw money on the counter and stood behind Naruto. Placing his hands on the boy's shoulder, he said, "Good luck son." While shooting the man a humorless look, he silently dared him to say something inappropriate. Genma leaned up against the side of the booth, using his senbon to clean his nails while Raido stood on the other. Their menacing auras had the man sweating profusely.

Sasuke and Sai joined Naruto at the booth to try their hands at the game. The frightened man shoved the darts at the boys in his haste to comply, amusing Kakashi. The little blonde chibi, so intent on studying the obstacles, hadn't noticed the wordless exchange.

"See dad, I told you everything would go alright," he said after walking away with his prize.

"So you did, pup," agreed Kakashi cheerfully, "Happy Birthday."

"Now it's your turn to play a game!"

"What?"

* * *

The whole day passed in a blur of activity for Naruto. He played games, ran obstacle courses, and ate a lot of food. As the day slowly turned into evening, they set out towards the lake to watch the fireworks.

Settling down on the sandy shore, Naruto leaned into Kakashi. "This has been the best day ever, dad. I'm glad you brought me." A cold chill crept off the lake, causing the boy to shiver slightly and hug himself.

"Better than camping?" asked Kakashi while he pulled the boy onto his lap and wrapped his arms around him to keep him warm.

"Nothing is better than camping when it's just you and me, but this was fun. Do you think we can go somewhere by ourselves too?" he asked.

The nin replied, "I'm sure I can arrange something."

Naruto gazed out to the west, staring as the last visages of the sun slowly sunk below the horizon. Feeling strangely calm and peaceful, his thought turned to Sasuke's plan. "Dad?" he turned his head to the masked nin and asked, "Does the Hokage have to pick out the genin teams? I mean what if I really wanted to be on a team with Sai and Sasuke? Could that happen?"

Kakashi hummed thoughtfully, "The Hokage creates the teams to ensure they are balanced. He does not make them to keep friends together."

"It's not just about our friendship, dad. I like Kiba too, but Sasuke said that we could be the next Sanin. I want that. Isn't there anything you could do to help us stay together? We talked a lot about it and we want you or Jiraiya to be our sensei."

Kakashi ruffled his hair, trying to lighten his refusal, he said, "I really have no control over that, but I can mention it to the old man when you are approaching graduation. That's the best I can do, I'm afraid."

"You know dad, we are working real hard on our teamwork. You've said so too. We just want to become stronger. When I become Hokage, Sasuke is going to be my jonin commander and Sai will be the head of Anbu."

"What about me?"

Naruto giggled, "Hmm, well I think you should be the head of the old people council and give advice."

He said with a pout in his voice, "Thanks a lot son."

As the fireworks started, the jonin watched his son gasp in awe over the glittering display. With each explosion, he felt the boy's heart pound in excitement. Along with all the other children in the crowd, he cheered and hollered for more. Watching him was a better show than the one in the sky. He thought, _"Happy birthday, puppy."_

* * *

AN

Thanks again for all the reviews. I hope it wasn't too rushed. This wasn't the original chapter I had intended to publish. I wrote this chapter based on a suggestion from TheRazgrizDragon. This is for you buddy! I hope you like it.

To the guests that reviewed and the users that do not accept PM's, I would like to send out a personal and heartfelt, thank you!


	22. The Courtship of Naruto's Father

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or make any money from it. I write strictly for my own entertainment

* * *

**_The last two chapters were fillers that I thought would be fun! ...and now back to the main part of the story. This one may seem like a bit of a filler, but it has its purpose which you will see later._**

* * *

**_Chapter Twenty-Two:_**

**_The Courtship of Naruto's Father_**

_A storm is rising and it is becoming night_

_Where do you want to go?_

_So completely alone you are drifting away._

_Who holds your hand when it pulls you under?_

_~Rammstein~_

With the death of the Uchiha insurgents, life went on for the better. Sasuke had his mother and brother supporting him in every way. The tight knot of tension he had always felt at home around his father was now gone. He missed him, but after many months passed, he began to heal. Shisui did take on the role as head of the Konoha Military Police force and Itachi resigned as an Anbu to assume responsibilities as clan leader. He now had more time to spend with his beloved little brother. Sasuke even learned the fireball jutsu.

Sai still had a habit of giving insulting nicknames to his friends, which they usually found funny. He also still liked to spout off weird facts about death, but they were used to it. They just ignored it most of the time. They figured it would never change since it was his father who was encouraging him.

Naruto and Kiba were in the woods behind his house setting up traps for fun when they Sai and Sasuke approach. Quickly hiding, they waited for them to fall into the traps. Two minutes Sasuke and Sai appeared behind the boys. "Tch, you didn't think I would actually get caught in one of those simple traps did you?" asked Sasuke with a smirk, "You baka, Naruto."

"You bet I did, you teme. Turn around and look at each others backs!" Naruto and Kiba sniggered when the other two boys pulled the signs off each other. Sasuke's read, "I am the Uke" while "I am the Seme" was on Sai's back.

Naruto snickered and asked, "So what are you two up to? I thought you weren't coming over until later."

Sasuke replied, "My brother had a meeting so we cut training short today and then I ran into Sai on the way over. He has news."

Kiba perked up, "Oh, yeah? What's up Sai?"

"My father is getting married, nose-picker," said Sai tonelessly. Kiba rolled his eyes then stuck out his tongue.

"Wait your dad? Ibiki Moreno? I don't believe it," exclaimed Naruto in disbelief. Everyone else looked just as startled, even Sasuke who had already heard the news.

"It is true poopy-pants."

"Hey Aho!" shouted Naruto, "I told you I thought I had to fart! It was an accident and besides, you weren't supposed to mention that to anyone."

"Wait Sai, you never did tell me who he was marrying," said Sasuke.

"He is marrying Anko Mitarashi, butt-scratcher."

The boys looked at Sasuke and sniggered when he responded, "Hey it happens. When you have an itch, you have to scratch it. Although I do not make a habit of it, Sai," he admonished sternly.

Naruto groused, "Yeah yeah, whatever. I guess that explains why she hasn't come around as much lately. Dang, I had hoped… well never mind."

"So you're getting a mom, huh. So what's in it for you?" asked Kiba.

"We go out to eat a lot and they let me get whatever I want. Plus, they are so busy with each other that they let me do a lot of things like stay up later than normal. My father didn't even make me take a bath last night."

The boy's eyes got even bigger. Naruto shouted, "No way! You are so lucky, Sai. I hate taking baths. You know my dad makes me take one every night."

Sasuke got thoughtful, "You know all our parents are single. We should try to get them all married off. Think of how much freedom we would have."

Kiba's eye lit up at the idea, and then he scowled, "Nah, won't work. My mom is way too mean. No man could handle her."

"But Anko is mean," claimed Sasuke.

Naruto defended her, "She's not mean; she's just… a little crazy and… twisted, you know, a little like Sai's dad."

Sai stated calmly, "My father is not crazy; he is just a little intense and focused."

Kiba, still scowling said, "Still won't work for me. Sasuke, your mom won't remarry right now either and you know it. She is working too hard with your brother with clan stuff. My mom is clan head an she's always busy with that stuff. That just leaves your dad, Naruto. How old is he anyway? I mean he's gotta be like, totally ancient with all that grey hair."

"His hair is silver, not grey and he's only twenty-two."

"Wow," agreed Kiba to Naruto's annoyance, "That's older than dirt." The other boys all nodded in agreement. "So what do you want in a mother?"

The chibi scratched his head then shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. What do they do?"

Kiba said glumly, "My mom makes me eat vegetables and take stupid baths."

"Well my dad already does that."

Sasuke looked around then pulled them in to tell his secret, "My mother used to wrestle with my father in their bedroom. He was always happy when he came out." They all stared at him in a very confused way. "It's true; he would be in a great mood after."

Naruto scratched his head and said, "Well my dad and I wrestle outside so we don't break anything. We always laugh when we're done so I don't see how a mom can make him happier."

"No, I'm telling you, he was real happy. Plus," he waved them closer and secretively whispered, "they were not wearing any clothes. I saw it one time."

Naruto looked disgusted, "Eew, that is so gross, Sasuke."

"No way does my father going to do that with Anko, butt-scratcher."

"Fine, don't believe me, but I know what I saw; he was always smiling after. My brother does it too. He even likes to stick his tongue in girl's mouths. I followed him one time and I saw him do it."

Kiba shuddered, while Naruto pouted at his friend. "Okay, now I know your lying, teme. I've seen people kiss each other on the cheek and lips, but with a tongue…"

"Well… I have seen my father do that with Anko," commented Sai reluctantly.

"What!" they all shouted in skepticism.

Kiba shouted, "Alright, alright already. Let's just dig a hole and bury that for now, cause that's just wrong. We should make up a list with what Naruto wants in a mom and find him one." They all looked at the blonde boy expectantly.

"Well hmm, she can't be old because then she won't want to play with me. She has to be really pretty for my dad. She has to know how to make really good ramen. Nice… she has to be nice to me." The boys all nodded solemnly in support of their friend. "She has to like my singing and she has to sing to me because I like that," he added bashfully. Naruto didn't really like to admit that to his friends, but felt it was important enough to add to the list.

Sasuke nudged the blonde chibi, "So you want her to be deaf? I can't think of anyone who would like your screeching."

"Ignore him," continued Kiba, "Do you want her to be a civilian or a kunoichi?"

"I don't care. Most civilians don't like me though and kunoichi have to go on missions a bunch like my dad, but it would be nice to have someone who was always there. But a kunoichi would train with me too."

"Anything else, poopy-pants?" asked Sai.

"Aw shut it." He pushed Sai then said, "She has to like my dad's pack of ninken and most of all, she has to like my friends because you guys are the best."

Kiba jumped up and excitedly said, "Let's go find Naruto a mom." They rest of the boys, all in agreement, began their search through the village. Sasuke led them into the Uchiha compound first. Sasuke pointed out every single woman he found, extolling her virtues until finally Naruto interrupted him.

"Uh Sasuke, I don't think this is a good idea. Most of the Uchiha do not like my dad because of his eye; you know…they think he stole it. They wouldn't even let him go to his best friend, Obito's funeral."

"Oh right, I remember my father mentioning that now. Sorry. Where should we go next then?" They looked at Sai who told them to follow him.

Sai led them to his area of town where he lived. He wasn't a very social kind of kid, so he couldn't really say who was married or single. Soon they wandered through the market, but too many people kept giving Naruto dirty looks so they got a little sidetracked. Kiba had an idea. He and the others hid in some rack of clothes and yelled, "Pick me," and "No, pick me," and "You don't want that!" The proprietor kicked them out quickly enough.

"Look," said Sai, pointing out a romantic restaurant as they wandered around, "Come see this." They all peered through the window and watched the customers. They saw a couple kiss.

All four were so busy pretending to gag and die, that the owner soon came out to shoo them away. "I told you guys so, did I not I? That man has his tongue in that woman's mouth." Sasuke poked Naruto, "You see, I do not tell lies, baka. At least, not to my best friends."

Next, they went into the Inuzuka compound where Kiba showed them all the single women. "I heard my mom say that she would love to get your dad married to one of our clan since he is so good with ninken." They put a few on their list then went back to Naruto's house. They had been wandering around for hours and their stomachs were growling. They looked for something to eat, but couldn't find what they wanted, Naruto had an idea.

"You guys got any money?" At their nods, he said, "Then let's all go to Ichiraku for some ramen!"

When they got there, Ayame greeted the boys individually and took their orders. When she got to Naruto, she had a big smile for him. "How's my favorite customer?" she asked affectionately.

"Great Ayame, how are you doing?"

"Oh fine. Have you been studying hard at the academy?"

"I sure have. My grades are great and I've been kicking butt at taijutsu."

She giggled at him, "That's great honey bear. How has your daddy been? I haven't seen him around in some time. Is he doing alright?"

"Oh sure, he's been good. He's been on a lot of missions lately, but he will be back tonight. The Hokage wants him to test another bunch of genin."

"Well you tell him hello for me, okay?"

"Sure Ayame."

She handed them their food and he began to eat with his usual gusto. Sasuke leaned over and hissed in his ear, "Naruto, what about Ayame?" Kiba's sharp ears picked up the question and his eyes widened as he looked at the list.

"She has like everything you want in a mother, plus she makes the best ramen ever. You gotta pick her, Naruto," hissed Kiba.

Naruto looked up from his bowl and stared ahead. He seemed to be about to cry, then he turned to them with a great big watery smile, "You guys are the best, most smartest friends a guy could ever have. She would be so perfect. Now what do we do?"

"Shh, keep your voice down, you baka." said Sasuke, "Let's talk about this at your house."

* * *

Several hours later, Naruto and the ninken, Guruko returned to Ichiraku without his friends. Ayame was surprised to see him again.

"Naruto," she asked, "What are you doing here again. Shouldn't you be at home eating dinner? And why are you out here alone?"

The little chibi lied, "Well Kiba was telling me some ghost stories and I got scared, so I asked Guruko to walk me here. My dad doesn't need to get me a baby-sitter unless he's gone at night."

"You have a dog baby-sitting you?"

"He's not just any old dog, Ayame; he's a ninken, a ninja hound. He talks and everything. Anyways I thought I was hearing scary ghost sounds." He gave her his best chibi look, complete with a quivering lip. "I don't want to be all alone in the house."

It worked. "Aw, you poor thing," she cooed, "Do you want me to walk you home and stay until your daddy comes home?"

"Oh would you Ayame? Would you really?"

"For you cutie, anything." She asked her father, Teuchi, to close up without her. She took off her white bandana from her hair and the blue apron, and then taking Naruto's hand walked him home. Naruto swung her hand back and forth gently as they talked about his time at the school and then he asked her if she liked to sing. When she said that she did, he pleaded with her to sing to him. In a beautiful clear voice, she sang:

_Who is the person I want to see the most right now?  
If the number of people whom I can only talk to in my heart  
keeps on increasing,  
will I no longer be able to live on?_

_We haven't read enough of our tale yet._  
_We know that we can't force the story to end prematurely_  
_because all of us, while staying true to ourselves,_  
_wanted to become stronger._

_"We just wanted to become stronger_." Sang Naruto quietly, finishing the song. He smiled her at, "That's Newsong; my dad sings that song to me whenever I have a bad dream." All of the sudden, without meaning to, he began to cry. Tears tricked down his cheeks and he softly sniffed. When Ayame gazed down at him and saw the tears, she bent down and pulled him into her arms. He sobbed louder, "I… miss… my… daddy…"

Ayame was surprised at his reaction. She had never seen the boy without a smile on his face. She held him until the sobs subsided. She said, "Your daddy's coming back tonight right? So there is no reason to be sad, you'll see him real soon."

"I didn't know I m-missed him that much until we s-sang that s-song. He doesn't have to sing it to me m-much no more because I'm getting b-bigger and I don't get scared as m-much no more." He sniffed and wiped away his tears, "Pl-Please don't t-tell my friends I cried, Ayame. I-I'm eight now and I'm t-too big to cry."

"Growing up is sometimes hard. Don't worry; your secret is safe with me."

He looked at her and thought she was the prettiest girl he had ever seen. When they got to his house, his father still was not there so she helped him with his math homework then began to make him dinner. As he sat on the countertop and chattered away while she cooked, she listened to him about everything he had to say. Soon Kakashi walked wearily into the house, removed his sandals, and followed his nose to the kitchen.

The elite shinobi was startled to see Ayame in his kitchen with his son. He was so tired, he thought he was seeing things until Naruto's shrill scream hit him hard, "Daddy!" he launched himself off the counter and into his arms. Years of ninja training honed his reflexes well, as he caught the boy easily. The wetness that soaked through his face mask had him looking at the boy in concern, "What happened? Are you all right? Did you get hurt?" he shook his head to every question and clung tighter.

Ayame spoke, "He missed you, that's all."

"You silly boy, you saw me this morning." Said Kakashi, confused at his reaction. "I missed you too." He hugged him tight then tickled him until he laughed. Once he was smiling, he flipped him over and dangled him by his ankles. As he held the cackling boy, he turned to Ayame and asked, "So how did we get the honor of your presence tonight. My little pup here," he said shaking the boy and causing him to laugh harder, "He hasn't done anything wrong has he?"

Wide eyed she said, "Oh no of course not, he is an angel."

"Are we talking about the same boy?" he flipped Naruto in the air and caught him by the armpits. He held the boy towards her, "I know you can't be talking about this guy here because he is never an angel."

She laughed at them and said, "Naruto was just feeling a little lonely and he asked if I would stay with him for a little while until you got home. It got late and he was hungry. I am sorry if I have disturbed your homecoming." She bowed and said, "I will leave you two now."

"No!" shouted Naruto, "Dad make her stay please. I want to eat dinner with my friend. Please Ayame stay."

Kakashi put the boy down, remembered his manners and smiled at her, "Yes please stay and eat dinner with us. It smells wonderful." After he got her to agree, he went upstairs to shower with his pup following closely at his heels.

"Hey dad," he yelled over the running water, "I gotta question for you?"

"What is it?"

"Isn't Ayame pretty?"

"Yes pup, she is very pretty."

"And she's nice too, huh?"

"Very nice."

"Have you ever wrestled naked with a girl before dad?"

"What!" Kakashi stuck his head out of the shower. "I am not sure I heard that question properly. Let me finish up here." He quickly finished then stepped out of the shower and toweled off and dressed. "What was that now son?"

"I said," Naruto asked earnestly, "Have you ever wrestled naked with a girl before?"

"Uh, where is this coming from?"

"Sasuke said that his mom and dad used to wrestle naked in their room and it made his dad very happy and you know what else dad?"

"I'm afraid to ask."

"He said that his brother like to stick his tongue down girls mouths. He said Itachi liked it. Have you ever done that before dad?" he asked curiously.

Kakashi dryly replied, "A time or two, yes."

"And you liked it?" he asked a little grossed out.

He laughed at the boy's expression, "It's very nice."

"Oh… are you gonna stick your tongue into Ayame's mouth? Cause you know what dad, you should if it makes you happy."

"Thanks pup, I'll keep that in mind." He rolled his eyes, "Now why don't you go downstairs and keep Ayame company while I get dressed." He watched the boy running down the stairs then began to laugh. _"The things kids come up with, honestly,"_ he thought with a wry grin.

When he came down into the kitchen, Naruto was setting the table. "Hey dad, Ayame made salt-broiled saury and miso soup with eggplant, your favorites.

"Naruto," she gently chided as she set down the dishes, "You said those were your favorites."

"Oh, heh heh, well you know. I knew my dad would like to eat that too."

Kakashi sniffed in dishes in eager anticipation while she dished it out. He debated on whether or not to use the genjutsu to hide his face while he ate like he always did in public, then decided against it. This was his home. He nonchalantly pulled his mask down and hoped she would not stare. She didn't.

Naruto had already warned her that his dad was very shy about his face and got embarrassed when women acted all silly over him.

"Hey Ayame, What do you call a pig that knows taijutsu? A pork chop!"

She giggled at him.

"What is green and hard? Might Guy with a sword! What did the snail say when it was riding on the turtles back?"

"What?"

"Weeeee!"

She giggled at him again.

"If I were you, I wouldn't encourage the little puppy," Kakashi warned. "The jokes only get worse."

"But he is so cute."

"Hey Ayame," asked Naruto earnestly, "Did you know that my dad likes to stick his tongue in girls mouths? He says it's very nice. He really said that."

"Okaaay, that's enough talking for now, pup. Eat your food." He blushed then apologized for Naruto. "He uh, he's, you know… Kids."

"Don't worry about it Kakashi, I work at Ichiraku. I have seen and heard it all from the little kids that come in with their parents. I have actually heard worse," she smiled. "He will be all grown up before you know it."

"Hey dad, did I tell you what Ayame did to that man who threw a cabbage at me last week? She hit him on the head with her soup spoon and then threw it away because she said it was ruined because it touched filth. That's what she said dad, and you know what, there was a lot of people standing around and everything. Isn't she nice?"

Kakashi interrupted, "Someone was throwing something at you? "Who did this? When did it happen?"

"Last week dad, when you were on that mission. Don't get mad dad because Ayame took care of it, then Hayate took the man round the corner and talked to him I think. I didn't see him after that. And you know what else dad? She cleaned my cut from where I fell down and put a band-aid on it and everything."

Kakashi looked up at her red face. "Ayame," he said then waited until she looked at him, "Thank you," he said softly and with feeling.

"It was nothing anybody else wouldn't do," she replied.

"Unfortunately, that isn't true," he stated, "There are many here who can be cruel to him." He hated that fact, but there wasn't anything he could do about it. The only thing he could do was to teach the boy that he was loved despite what others said about him.

"Not Ayame dad. She is the nicest girl ever."

"Yeah son, you are right. Go put your plate in the sink and get in the bath. You have school tomorrow and it's getting late."

"But I took a bath yesterday."

"And brush your teeth too."

"But I brushed my teeth this morning."

Ayame giggled, "Well I guess I should be going too."

"Wait Ayame, please don't go yet. I want you to read me a story. Dad, I promise I will take a bath and brush my teeth if you let Ayame read me a story. Please please please please." Kakashi was suspicious of Naruto's behavior before, now he knew the boy was up to something.

Ayame said, "Sorry Naruto, but I really must be going home now. It is getting late." She hugged him and ruffled his hair, "I'll see you around."

She walked out the door and Naruto ran to Kakashi, "Walk her home dad. It's dark outside and it's not safe for her to be out by herself. Guruko is here with me." When Kakashi didn't move, Naruto pushed his back, "Go dad! That's the nice thing to do." He pushed him again towards the door. "...and be nice!"

Rolling his eyes, he followed her out the door and caught up with her quickly. When she looked at him in surprise, he smiled and said, "My son reminded me that I should be a gentleman and walk you home."

"You don't need to do that."

He shrugged then put his hands in his pockets and walked casually next to her. "Mah, sometimes it's nice to be unpredictable. It makes it harder for people to find you when you don't want to be found."

Ayame smiled, "Kakashi, I know where I can always find you at a certain time every day when you are in the village."

"And where is that?" he asked suspiciously.

She laughed, "The academy, where you walk little Naruto to every morning."

"Let's just keep that our little secret," he joked. They continued to walk in compatible silence until they reached her street. Turning down it, Kakashi let his curiosity overcome him. "Can I ask you a question, Ayame?"

"Sure, I might answer it," she said with a grin. They had just arrived at her house so she stopped walking and told him to continue with his question.

"Why don't you hate him?" he asked curiously, "It's just that most people in this village do. I heard that your mother died in the attack."

"Yes, my mother did die. My father and I know what killed her, the Kyuubi. When I look at Naruto, I see a little boy and nothing else. I see the way people treat him and it makes me angry. It isn't fair to him," Ayame said softly.

Kakashi asked a question someone else had asked him recently. His answer had been a resounding no, but somewhere deep inside him, he worried. "Do you think everyone's hatred will eventually wear him down and cause him to hate them back, maybe become the monster they fear?"

"No Kakashi, I believe that all things happened for a reason and that there is meaning even in his suffering. He affects the lives of everyone he meets in ways that are both startling and profound. Someday you will see. Truly, he is a gift to the world." She bowed her head in thanks then walked into her house leaving behind a very thoughtful copy-nin.

* * *

When Kakashi returned to his home, he found Naruto finishing up some new seal he was trying to create. After looking at them carefully, he had to admit, he was very impressed. Jiraiya had been by to visit recently and spent a lot of time training the boy while he was on a longer mission. Of course, he made the old pervert promise not to corrupt his son. "So what is this one for?"

Naruto sniggered. "Something special all kids do next week… Prank week," he crowed happily, "My favorite time of the year. I am the champion. Me and Kiba dreamed up this one."

Kakashi was suddenly very afraid. With bated breath, he hesitantly asked, "So what does that one do?"

"It's a trap. When someone passes near it, it explodes in his or her direction. It shoots out missiles of devastation!" he gave an evil laugh.

"You cannot use an exploding seal son. Someone could get hurt."

"No, dad, I'm careful. Besides, it doesn't really explode; I don't know how to do that yet. No one will get hurt… much. That's where Kiba comes in. We filled it full of dog poop! See, like I said, missiles of devastation.

"Uh huh…" he said while thinking, _"The kid's a freaking mad genius!"_

"It sure would be nice if you would show me how to make exploding seals."

"Sorry son, not gonna happen! I've told you many times that you will have to wait until you are older. Anyways, the reason I came in here was to ask you about this whole thing with Ayame. What's going on? I want the truth now."

"Are you sure you wouldn't want to hear about the prank I did on Guy instead?" he wheedled, "It's really good."

"That was you!" he asked in disbelief then began to laugh so hard he almost fell over. "How on earth did you get him to not notice that he had a red baboon butt on his jumpsuit? We were laughing at him all day."

"Sasuke helped me imbibe a seal with a little genjutsu. Sai had some ink mice sneak into his house while he was in the shower and place it on his clothes and I activated it when he left."

"You three are truly gifted, but back on the subject... Ayame… spill…"

He sighed, "I just wanted you to go on a date with her. She is super nice and I like her is all. I don't know, maybe it would be nice if you go… m…" he mumbled.

"What?"

"You know, got me a mom," Naruto blushed.

"Oh. Why do you want a mother? Am I just not cutting it for you anymore?"

"No," he blurted out, "It's just that I miss you so much when you're gone and I want someone to be here with me sometimes. Sai told me about Anko and Ibiki and it just sounded like something really good."

Kakashi gave Naruto a serious look and asked, "Do you get mad at me for not being here all the time? You can tell me the truth. I won't get mad."

The chibi was very surprised at the question. "No way, dad. You are a jonin. That's the coolest thing ever. I still miss you even though you are doing what you're supposed to do. I think you should date Ayame."

Kakashi nodded and ruffled the boy's hair. "I do date, you know."

"Really? How come I haven't met anybody? Don't you want them to meet me?"

"No, it is not like that at all," said Kakashi when he saw Naruto's crestfallen look. "I haven't met anyone special enough yet, but when I do, I'll introduce you to her. I just don't want to waste your time on someone not worthy of it."

"Ayame would be worth it," muttered Naruto.

"No son," said Kakashi firmly.

"Well why not?"

"Because I said so!"

"That's not an answer and you know it," shouted Naruto getting frustrated at Kakashi's evasive answers. ""Why won't you tell me the truth?"

"She's not my type alright!" yelled Kakashi back at the boy.

"What do you mean by your type?"

"The dating type."

Naruto stood up defiantly on the bed and threw up his hands in air. "Agh, dad you don't make any sense!"

"It means that she is a good girl; the marrying type. I don't want to get married," said Kakashi shortly.

"You're being stupid!" shouted Naruto again.

Kakashi jerked up in anger and yelled, "GO TO YOUR ROOM!"

"I AM IN MY ROOM!"

"Well you… I… Agh! You are driving me crazy Naruto!" yelled the equally frustrated copy-nin.

Naruto sucked in his breath, unshed tears of anger glittered in his eyes. Silently, he folded his arms, sat back down on the bed, and turned his head away and downwards. Feeling bad, but too stubborn to admit it, he ignored Kakashi.

The shinobi sighed then sat back down close to the boy and said, "I'm sorry I yelled. I shouldn't have. The thought of getting married scares the hell out of me."

Naruto gave a look of disbelief. "Dad, you're not afraid of anything. You're the bravest man ever."

"Oh son, that is so far from the truth. Everybody's afraid of something. Only the foolish are not. Marriage is forever and the thought of forever is frightening to me."

"Aren't I forever?"

"Yes, but that is different. There is no comparison between the love of a parent and child to that of a man and woman." Kakashi ruffled the pouting boy's head, "Why are you so fixated on Ayame anyways? Why is she the one?"

"I dunno. Sasuke talks about his mom sometimes and I've met her. She is so nice. Ayame is like Sasuke's mom. I like her and she likes me."

Naruto looked up at the nin with a hopeful expression, "She really likes me dad, not pretend. She doesn't give me that look."

Kakashi crinkled his eye at the boy and said, "You know, there is nothing saying that she cannot come over here and spend time with you, especially when I'm not around and you are lonely."

_"I want you to spend time with her too,"_ he thought to himself.

* * *

AN

Thanks again to all my reviewers. You all are the reason why I am updating so soon!

Just thought I would give a little explanation for Naruto's behaviour. He is eight now. He is becoming a lot more aware of growing up, which is exciting and terrifing at the same time. Children at this this age try to pull away from their parents, but cling even harder at night. Naruto is NOT a cry-baby (really don't like that term) but he has a lot of deep seated sub-conscience issues, like Sasuke's plan to become a team. That would mean leaving his childhood and potentially Kakashi behind. Scary...huh?!

When Ayame sang Kakashi's song, it hit him hard because it was the first time he realized that he and Kakashi were starting to drift apart (And I mean that in the way children begin to no longer see their parents as gods). So don't be surprised if he becomes a little more child-like in the next few chapters and Kakashi more human. Anyways, enough of my ramblings for now.

Ja Ne


	23. Noby Messes With Kakashi Hatake's Son

Disclaimer: I still have no rights to Naruto...bummer

* * *

**_Chapter Twenty-Three:_**

**_Nobody Messes with Kakashi Hatake's Son._**

_Somewhere is my seemingly broken and fragile heart_

_Covered and hidden, by words under the pretence of being strong_

_~ Motohiro Hata~_

The sun blazed directly overhead when Kakashi passed through the gates of Konohagakure. In his arms, he carried the heavily bandaged body of his ninken, Akino. As they passed the chunin on duty, Akino let out a pitiful whimper.

"I know, I know," said Kakashi to the hound, "We are on our way to the veterinarian now so stop being such a puppy."

"Well this is entirely your fault, you know," growled Akino, "And I am going to smell like wet, singed fur forever."

"I told you to get out of the way. What did you expect me to do; let the target get away? Duty first."

"Well I certainly didn't expect you to set me on fire then nearly drown me."

"At least I put the fire out," said Kakashi languidly. "I could have let you burn."

"Very funny. You used a water dragon jutsu!" snapped Akino.

The raucous sound of dogs barking greeted Kakashi and his ninken as he entered the Inuzuka compound where the vet's office was located. Upon entering the building, he discovered someone new was running the place. "Hmm," he thought appreciatively when he glanced at the woman. Though she was clearly an Inuzuka, she was also a civilian; a very pretty one. Kakashi set the hound on the table and began to flirt shamelessly with her while she conducted the exam.

By the end of the visit, Akino was fixed up and so was Kakashi.

* * *

After several months, Kakashi was ready to introduce her to Naruto. When the boy came home from school, they trained in the backyard with Sai and Sasuke. After they were finished, Naruto asked, "Dad, can we go to Ichiraku? I want to see Ayame."

"Yeah, about that… tonight we are going out to eat. I have been dating someone for a while and I would like to introduce you two."

"Who is it?" he asked, a little disappointed.

"Her name is Yukari Inuzuka."

"So what's she like?"

"You will find out tonight when we out eat."

"Are you two going to get married? Is she going to be my mom? Are you going to have a baby? Where do babies come from? Kiba says the parents go out and get them from a cabbage patch. That's not true, huh? You get them from a cup, cause at Anko and Ibiki's wedding they drank out of the same cup. Then you have a baby."

"But you know what dad? You don't have to be married because that lady down the Sasuke's street isn't and she's having a baby. I heard her tell Sasuke's mom. So you know what dad? She must have let some man spit in her cup. When the man spits in the girls cup, then she has a baby. That's what happens, huh? You tell them dad."

"Uh, no…"

"Are you gonna spit in her cup tonight, because you know what? You shouldn't."

"Huh?"

"You have to be married first and then you have to stick your tongue down her mouth and then you have to spit in her cup, but I still don't want you to do that. You're not going to, are you dad?" he asked worriedly.

"Uh… you…I…we…uh… crap. Let's talk about the whole baby thing later." Kakashi sweat dropped. "And it is way too soon for marriage pup. Now go get yourself in the bathtub and then put on some nice clothes. You two," he said, pointing to Sai and Sasuke, "Time for the both of you to head home."

"But I had a bath yesterday."

Kakashi rolled his eye, and then played along; it was a game they had for years now. "And you need to brush your teeth."

"But I brushed my teeth this morning."

* * *

The first time Naruto met Yukari Inuzuka, he liked her; he really did. She was part of the Inuzuka clan, but worked as a civilian veterinarian. She was very nice to him.

…then she started to spend a lot of time with Kakashi.

…then she started to spend the night with Kakashi.

Yukari monopolized his father's attention as often as she could; or so it seemed to him. Naruto secretly began to hate her. She was nice to him, but jealously reared its ugly head. Every time he saw them together, he burned with resentment and distrust.

Trying to irritate her, he began to pull small pranks and put himself between the woman and his father. It didn't take long for their dislike to become mutual.

Naruto had no problem sleeping in his own bed most of the time, except when he had a nightmare or when his father came back from a longer mission. At those times, he needed the closeness. Yukari didn't like it and would try to prevent it if she was there. One night his father had just returned from a week long mission. He had been forced to go to bed before his dad got home.

Hearing the door open and the murmured voices from below, Naruto realized his father was finally home. He wanted to leap out of bed, race down the stairs, and see for himself that his father was safe and sound. But most of all, he wanted to fall asleep with his ear pressed up against the strong chest of his father and listen to the calm measured heartbeat and rhythmic breathing. The boy waited patiently and as soon as he heard them move into the bedroom, he prepared himself.

He rubbed his eyes hard to get them red then thought really sad thoughts to squeeze out a few tears. Drawing in a huge breath, he let out a terrified scream. Kakashi was in his room, seconds later. "Dad, you're home! I missed you." he cried out. The nin comforted him. "I had a scary dream about that bad man. Can I sleep with you?"

"Oh uh… of course," he picked up the clinging boy and carried him to his room. Yukari hurriedly covered herself when she saw the boy being brought into the room. "Sorry," he apologized to her, "You will have to give me my welcome home present some other time."

"Dad you guys got no clothes on. What were you doing?" he looked at Yukari holding the blanket up, "Nice boobies," he whispered very loudly to Kakashi, "but dad, Anko's are better."

_"Oh crap,"_ thought Kakashi as he mentally face-palmed himself,_ "Damn Jiraiya and his perverted ways." "_It's not what you think!" he hurriedly explained to Yukari. "She is just a shinobi friend of mine, that's all. She, uh, she has a habit of not wearing very much in the way of clothes."

While Yukari left the room in a huff to get dressed, Kakashi warned the chibi, "You need to behave and be nice to her or you will have to go back to your own room."

"No, no, no, I swear I will be good dad." He pleaded, "Please don't make me go back to my room. I'm scared and I don't want to be alone. I missed you so much."

When Yukari came back into the room, Kakashi was laying down with Naruto curled up next to him. She admired the nin's bare chest, smiled at him, and then hid her sigh of disgruntlement; that kid was a real pain in the neck. "I hope you understand," he said quietly as he rubbed the boy's back. "He gets some pretty bad nightmares at times."

"Of course," she lied, "Naruto should come first. It's only right." She wished she could believe that, but the brat was annoying. Kakashi was an elite jonin and very eligible bachelor in the village, even if he had the kid. She was the envy of all her friends. She would put up with the little brat no matter what. Still, it was a very unpleasant night for her as he kept kicking her. When she finally was nearly asleep, a smug smile came to her face when she felt something warm cuddle up to her. "Mmm, Kakashi," she mumbled then a second later something cold, wet and slimy hit her chest.

"Ugh gross," she screamed a little, now wide awake.

Kakashi jerked awake then chuckled when he saw his pup, "Yeah, I forgot to warn you… he drools." He reached into his nightstand, pulled out a little towel and handed it to her. "A shinobi is always prepared," he joked as he moved the boy back into his arms. "I'm hoping he will eventually outgrow it."

* * *

They were finally alone. Naruto had been looking forward to this night for awhile now. Kakashi had told the boy that they needed to have a talk. He was pretty sure it was about some new woman his dad was dating; an Aburame because his dad mentioned something about bees and maybe birds.

He was wrong.

Kakashi nervously sat Naruto down at the table and began a very long discussion. "Son," he said, "We need to talk about sex."

"Is that where two people stick their tongues in each others mouths?"

"There's more to sex than sticking tongues… uh, I mean kissing than that."

"Is that when they wrestle naked?"

"Well, you see… when a man and a woman… or uh… man and a man… or a woman and a woman love each other and like to kiss…"

"Wait, wait, wait… what? Two women can kiss each other, or two men?"

"Yes, but…"

"Have you ever kissed a man?"

"No, but…"

"But do you take off your clothes?"

"Well, yes, and then…"

"In front of a girl!" Naruto screamed.

"Wait son," said Kakashi, getting frustrated that the conversation had gotten so far away from him. Trying to take back control, he said, "Be quiet and let me tell you everything before you say another word; then you can ask questions."

* * *

"You mean the girl… and then… the man put's his…"

…and people like that?" Naruto looked disbelievingly at Kakashi and then down at his ninja action figures which the shinobi had used to explain the specifics.

"I still played with these, dad," he said in horror. He dropped then on the table and wiped his hands on his shorts.

"Mah, I don't see what the problem is. You'll like it someday."

Naruto's mouth dropped open in shock. "No way dad; girls are gross."

"What about Pinky? You seem to like her."

"I'm not going to let some girl see me naked!"

"Well, perhaps with boys then?"

"I'm going to take a bath and go to bed." To himself, he added, _"I need to have a long talk with my friends tomorrow because they are not going to believe this."_

* * *

The four boys searched the stagnate pond relentlessly for the grand prize. They had already filled half a bucket full of slimy earthworms. "Why are we doing this again, fish-cake?" asked Sai intrigued by the way his friend's mind worked.

"**SHE** spent the night again," snarled Naruto. "And my dad had been gone for a whole week. I wanted to spend some time with him."

"So, what's the problem with that? You can spend time with him now. Senpai will probably have at least a week off before going on any other missions," commented Kiba.

"I dunno," replied Naruto, averting his eyes.

Sai, being very watchful, never missed anything. He could always spot a lie from truth easily. "Yes, you do know. Tell me what's bothering you," he said in an undertone.

Naruto's eyes flicked over to the other boys, "You'll say something."

"Not if you don't want me to."

Naruto walked further away from Kiba and Sasuke and said, "She makes him miss our morning training with me sometimes. It's on purpose too. I just know it. I see the look she gives me. She gets this happy little smile and it makes me mad." It wasn't the full truth, but it was close enough. There was no way the boy would admit that he liked to sleep with his dad. Only babies did that and he was no baby. "He likes her more than me," he added softly to himself.

"Is that why we are searching for toads?"

Naruto grimaced, "**SHE** is coming on our camping trip next week. I don't want her to. I'm trying to chase her away." He clenched his fists at his side and turned his head away from Sai. Looking interested at the sight of a nearby tree, he said quietly, "We always went alone before; just the two of us. It was our special time together." Naruto bent down as if to pick up something and discretely wiped at his face. "You gonna help or not?" he asked toughly.

Sai gave a condescending look and asked, "Is that not what friends are supposed to be for, loud-mouth?"

"Aho."

On Monday, he put worms in her tea and a toad in her dresser drawer. Yah, she actually had a drawer… in **his** dad's dresser… in **his** house. She didn't get the hint.

On Tuesday, he put gum in her hair. She still didn't get the hint.

On Wednesday, he took a whole bottle of ketchup and sprayed it all over the bathroom then lay down and screamed as loud as he could. When Yukari came running into the bathroom and saw all the "blood" she began to gag. She still didn't get the hint.

On Thursday, he showed her cup o' cheese. She still didn't get the hint.

On Friday, he put hot pepper sauce all over the doorknobs. She was rubbing her burning eyes the whole night. She still didn't get the hint. She was going camping with them. His anger grew…

* * *

AN

Yeah, I know it's a shorter than normal chapter, but I really wanted the camping trip to be a separate chapter.

Thanks to all my reviewers, cookies to you all!

**ATTENTION: PLEASE READ**

I've had some people not like how Naruto acts in this chapter and the next so I wanted to explain something before any of you read the next chapter. Naruto is not a brat, nor is he a bad kid. He was neglected during the most crucial part of a child's development - birth to age three. Neglect during these years causes Attachment Disorder. He has trust issues, which Kakashi has failed to address (Although he is young so don't blame him!). Naruto will not accept another person like a mother-girlfriend in his life despite saying he wants one. He is acting out because his subconscionce mind is scared and unsure. Kakashi is going to screw up - yes...again, he is young and not a physichologist. Kakashi has issues of his own as it is. Try to understand and not hate either one of them for it. I work with kids like these (toughest job you'll ever love), it is heartbreaking and irratating at the same time. Naruto will get better, but for now he is acting like the troubled child he truly is.

One must fall before they truly learn to walk...


	24. Camping With Naruto

Disclaimer: You know the drill...I do not own Naruto, I do not make any money, etc...

* * *

**_Chapter Twenty-Four:_**

**_Camping with Naruto_**

_I know some people search the world_

_To find something like what we have_

_I know people will try,_

_Try to divide something so real_

_Alicia Keys_

The enticing aroma of fresh baked bread didn't even tempt Naruto as they walked past the market. He had no interest in the sleepy eyed merchants as they set up their wares for the day as he usually would. He stared straight ahead and morosely walked out the village gates to his favorite camping site. He was angry. He and Kakashi had gotten into an argument when he refused to go on the trip. He lost.

The 'She-beast' was strolling next to his father with her arm wrapped around his. Kakashi looked back at him and asked, "Don't you want to hold my hand, pup?"

"No."

"Are you still upset at me? You know we will have a great time. We always do. I still don't understand what's gotten into you."

He stared at their backs for a few minutes longer in indecision before running up to Kakashi's side and latching onto his hand. No matter his feelings towards that woman, he couldn't stay mad at his father. This was still their special trip. Kakashi looked down at him, squeezed his hand, and gave him a wink and a smile. "Missed you," he said.

_"Did you?"_ he wondered.

"Does anybody smell chicken?" asked Kakashi oddly after sniffing the air.

Both answered no; however Naruto inwardly smiled. He had put chicken bouillon cubes in the shower head before she got in. _"Maybe the wild animals will smell it too. Maybe a bear or a wolf will hopefully come and eat her!" _he thought gleefully.

* * *

The trip took a lot longer than usual. As Naruto sat next to Kakashi on the side of the trail, he asked crankily, "How many times is she going to use the 'powder room' anyways dad? I mean, this is like the sixth time already. We're never going to get there. You see dad, this is what happens when you take a girl camping."

"Be patient, son."

"Humph." Naruto grinned inwardly again. He hadn't used laxatives in anyone's coffee since that one time last year in the teacher's lounge. He was never caught, but Iruka was pretty upset with having to shut the academy down for the whole day when all the instructors went home sick. He remembered that incident fondly. He was the youngest winner ever of the secret prank wars at the academy for that little gem.

"You probably brought her so you could do that sex thing with her. And don't think I'm not watching whose cup you drink out of dad."

Kakashi training as a shinobi prevented him from stumbling. "What?" he asked. "I thought you understood everything after our talk."

"Dad," he said very slowly so that the nin could comprehend the facts, "Everybody knows that at a wedding, the husband and wife drink out of the same cup and then they have a baby after. Everybody knows that."

Yukari giggled, having just came back and overheard his comments. Naruto snarled, "Don't laugh at me. It's the truth."

Kakashi nudged him, "Be nice. When we get back home, I'll explain it again."

Naruto looked at him in horror, "No, I believe you dad! I swear! I was just uh…joking. I was only joking." The thought of his poor ninja action figures doing **_that_** again made him cringe. He decided to talk with Sai when he got back home and see if he completed his mission yet. (It involved a bit of spying on the newly married Moreno couple to see if the whole sex thing was true)

When they finally arrived, Kakashi unsealed two tents from a scroll. Naruto eyed them suspiciously, then asked, "You're not going to make me sleep in that by myself, are you dad? There are wolves in the forest." The boy added seriously, "They might sneak into my tent and eat me because you aren't with me. Are you trying to kill me?"

The nin faltered, "What? I'll keep you safe son. I thought you might want your own now that you are getting to be a big boy."

"You don't want me with you?" he asked with a quiver in his voice.

Kakashi tried to placate him, "Of course I want you. If you want to be with me, then that's fine."

Naruto saw the look on Yukari's face and smiled. "That's great dad, I'll just put my bag in the tent." He passed next to the woman and muttered under his breath with a smug smile, "Take that, Yukari."

* * *

Kakashi and Naruto went to the lake to catch a few fish for dinner. While the boy reveled in their alone time, all too soon they had enough fish to eat. Naruto ran ahead to the camp by himself when they were done. The woman had her back to him, so seizing the opportunity; he pulled out a rubber band, twisted it up, and flung it at her hair. He had to work very hard at maintaining an innocent expression an hour later when she discovered it. It took her over a half of an hour to remove it out of her now tangled hair. _"Take that, Yukari!" _he thought.

Kakashi, with a twinkle in his eye, offered to cut it out with his kunai.

She politely declined.

A little while later after they had ate, Kakashi took Naruto over to a nearby tree and had him practice running up and down it while throwing shuriken. For some reason, many of the flying weapons kept landing in her vicinity… no matter where she moved.

"I am soooo sorry, Yukari. I didn't mean it. I swear," he said while crossing his fingers behind his back and glancing at Kakashi with a sheepish look.

"It's okay, runt! Maybe you should ask your daddy to help you again. I think you may just be too little to do this exercise." She smiled sweetly at his red face. "What do you think Kakashi?"

"Mah, his aim is a little off, but he is doing extremely well for his age. Most genin cannot even walk up a tree while he is running up and down it." He gave Naruto a proud look and added, "You're doing fine son."

_"Runt… little…daddy…"_ Naruto seethed at the innuendos. If there was one thing he hated, it was being called little. He had spent a lot of time at Kiba's house and knew that runt was a term they used for a kid under the age of five. He was not little.

Yukari's stomach gurgled loudly just then. He saw her grab the toilet paper and head off into the woods. Naruto had to admit to himself that her screech really did hit an impressive high note several minutes later.

"What was that?" asked Kakashi lazily.

Naruto answered innocently, "Sounded like a dying animal dad. There are wolves in the forest you know." He added, "Maybe one bit her and now she's dead."

_"Then again," _he thought,_ "It could have been the hot pepper juice I soaked into the toilet paper."_ It had dried very well and was undetectable. He figured since it worked so well on her eyes, it might work just as well somewhere else.

The boy felt slightly guilty as he watched her shift in discomfort the rest of the night. He had forgotten that she was a civilian and did not have the nose of a true Inuzuka. _"Funny,"_ thought the boy as he drifted off to sleep later that night, _"My dad should have smelled the peppers and said something to her before she used it."_

* * *

Kakashi lay in their tent for a long time thinking. He knew the boy had been playing a few little pranks on Yukari. He decided to wait before doing anything. The boy needed to see that she was a good woman. She was being a good sport about it, but the last prank was a little much. He wondered when she would say something to him about it. He wasn't sure if she was keeping her silence to win Naruto over or if she was doing it to keep him. He hoped it was the first, but was beginning to have his doubts.

In the middle of the night, he felt his puppy stir then get up. A few seconds later, the boy's chakra filled his senses. Silently getting up to peer out of the tent, he saw Naruto use an earth jutsu right in front of Yukari's tent. The boy filled the new hole with water and covered the top with leaves. She would get quite a shock come the morning if he didn't do something. He laid back down on his bedroll and feigned sleep as the chibi reentered the tent.

After Naruto lay his dirt covered head on Kakashi's chest and fell back to sleep, the shinobi went to work playing a prank of his own.

The cheerful sound of birds chirping and the gentle rustle of the leaves on the trees woke the boy. He slowly opened his eyes to the empty tent. Yawning wide, he walked out of the tent and into the pit of ice cold water. Gasping at its frigidity, he let out a loud shout of surprise.

"Shh," laughed Kakashi, "You don't want to wake up Yukari, do you?" he pulled the boy out and wrapped a towel around him. "Are you finished with your little pranks or do you want me to do more?" he whispered in his ear. "I think you know it's time to stop, son."

Shivering, Naruto said, "N-n-no. I'm d-d-d-done."

"Good," Kakashi smiled beneath his mask, "Let's get you dried off and fed. I have a new jutsu to teach you."

"R-r-really? W-w-what is it?" he asked excitedly.

"Just a useful little water jutsu called Marine Battle Formation Jutsu."

Naruto eagerly ran back to the tent to change his clothes, but forgot the hole and fell in again. Kakashi, rolling his eye, pulled him out and put him in the tent. "A shinobi is always aware of his surroundings, son," he lectured then laughed at his pout.

At the end of the weekend, Naruto still hadn't given Yukari a chance... and he still didn't like her. She just wasn't as good as Ayame, he stubbornly decided. During their journey home, the boy said, "Dad, when we get back, can I go see Ayame? I missed her. Did you know she calls me her honey bear?"

Kakashi nodded his head and responded dryly, "I believe you may have mentioned that a few times."

"… and did you know that she's the nicest lady in all of Konoha?"

"Yes, you've mentioned that a few times as well."

"…and the prettiest."

"Who is Ayame?" asked Yukari.

"I was talking to my dad," replied Naruto in a condescending manner.

"Be nice," warned Kakashi.

Naruto sighed then muttered "Sorry" at Kakashi's stern look. Feeling suddenly impish, he sang out in his loudest voice, "Look at that booty, show me the booty. Give me the booty, I want the booty. Back up the booty, I need the booty. I like the booty, oh what a booty!"

"What are you singing?" asked Yukari.

"The booty song!"

Kakashi grinned at the boy, "I don't want to know where you learned that one."

"Kiba taught me! Watch me dad, there's even a dance that goes with it too."

* * *

The next week, **she** was back again. **She** came to see him while Kakashi was on a mission. At least, that's what she said, but Naruto knew that she really wanted to take a look at Ayame, who was watching him while his father was away.

**She** marched into his home as though she owned it, looked Ayame up and down, and then proceeded to make herself at home. "You don't need to stay with the boy any longer. I am here now and I'll watch over him until Kakashi returns."

"No, don't leave please Ayame," he pleaded when she started out the door. "Don't let that woman chase you away. My dad said I can have however I want, watch me when he's on a mission and I want you." Naruto flipped his thumb over his shoulder at Yukari and whispered, "She won't play with me or talk to me like you do unless my dad is around."

She gave the boy a hug and a kiss then murmured to him, "Your dad is supposed to be back tonight. You can come see me again later any time you want. I have to go to work soon anyways. Bye honey bear."

He watched her leave, shot a venomous look at the Inuzuka woman, and then went to his room. As was the standard, his father left behind one of his ninken to protect the boy. Naruto tried to get the hound to bite Yukari, but he wouldn't. The disappointed chibi told Bull, "You know; in doggie hell, the devil's a kitty cat. Big kitty, really big, stands on its hind feet, has claws like katanas…"

Bull chuffed and laid his head down.

"…this big, old, mean demon kitty wears a jonin vest made out of dog fur, necklace out of dog teeth…"

Bull opened one eye and yawned wide, showing his teeth.

"…and he beats all the hounds with this whip made out of dog tails and plays marbles with dog eyeballs. Yup, that's right…"

Bull stood up and walked up the stairs.

"…he's one mean kitty, big mean kitty, mean as shit."

Bull climbed into Naruto's bed and walked in circles several times.

"…there are no female dogs in doggie hell or trees to pee on…"

Bull finally lay down.

"…and you're gonna go to doggie hell and be punished by that mean old demon kitty because you wouldn't help your pack mate! Come on Bull, one little nibble? Please?"

Bull closed his eyes and started to snore.

"Faker! What is my dad paying you anyways?" Naruto cajoled, "I can give you wienies!" Bull still wouldn't budge. "Dang," he muttered dejectedly after poking the unmoving ninja hound. "Ūhei would have done it for me, you know."

* * *

Yukari had been around for nearly two months; Naruto decided she had to go. He pulled many pranks and behaved as badly as possible around her. Nothing he had tried thus far had worked so he snuck out his window he went to visit Genma for some advice.

Naruto searched all around the village and couldn't find him, so he went to the Hokage tower to check the list of reserved training fields. Finally finding where he was he located, he set out for the correct field. Asuma and Hayate were there as well when he arrived. He waited for what seemed an eternity until they noticed him and let him into the restricted area. He ran over and the first thing he said was, "Uncle Gen, how do you get rid of an annoying woman?"

Hayate affectionately poked the boy in the side and sniggered, "You got girl trouble there little guy?"

"What's the matter squirt; can't get away from all the fan girls?" laughed Asuma as he dodged the punch from Naruto. "You have to be faster than that!"

"Stop teasing me, this is serious you guys!" he shouted over their laughs. "Come on Uncle Gen, I just don't like Yukari. She pinches me when my dad isn't looking and tells me to go away all the time," he exaggerated then added to himself, _"And she won't let me sleep with him after he comes back from a mission."_ Of course what he didn't tell them was that he caused her to do all those things by pranking her so much.

The men all wore various degrees of anger on their faces. How dare that woman put her hands on their honorary nephew. They were more than happy to give the chibi some advice. It was almost an hour later when he came home, but he had a huge smile on his face. Even though he felt a small amount of guilt at manipulating the men, he thought, _"This was going to be fun."_

**SHE** was there when he walked into the house. His father still hadn't returned from his mission, but he was due back tonight. **SHE** made vegetable stir fry for dinner. **SHE** knew how much he hated vegetables, and to make an entire meal made out of them was too much. "**I** **am not** going to eat this," proclaimed Naruto venomously. "**You** can't make me either!"

Yukari snipped, "Too bad runt. I want you fed and in bed when Kakashi comes home so I can spend some alone time with him."

Naruto's face reddened with irritation. He snapped, "I am not a runt. I am eight years old and I am going to be a genin real soon. And I want to spend time with my dad too. He is **my** dad, you know. I am more important to him than **you **are."

"Just eat your dinner or I'll shove it down your throat. Impudent puppy!"

"I'd like to see you try!" he stood on his chair yelled back. At her black look, he said, "Do you have to take a poop or is that your thinking face!"

"Why you little…"

Naruto's answering growl was interrupted by a knock at the door. Yukari made to answer it, but the boy ran there first. "This is **my** house and **my** door, not yours," he said loudly, knowing just how to push her buttons.

"We will just see about that. When your father asks me to marry him, you will change your disrespectful manner. And if it's one of those little annoying brats you call friends at the door, you can just forget it. They can't come in and you can't leave."

"It's Thursday, Yukari," he responded rudely, "I always do weapons training with Hayate on Thursdays. It's called kenjutsu," he said spitefully, "If **you** were a real kunoichi, then **you** would know that. Do you want me to tell my dad that **you** wouldn't let me train or that **you** wasted Hayate's time?" he grinned at her, "I'll bet he would just love that." He ignored her growl and opened the door. "Hi Uncle Hayate! I gotta grab my tantō and then we can leave. It's just you and me today. Sai is training with Anko."

Yukari greeted Hayate then proceeded to act like the nicest lady in the world in front of the shinobi. Naruto rolled his eyes then ran to his room to snatch his weapon. Running out the door, he hollered cheekily, "Bye-bye dog lady!"

As soon as they were far enough away, Hayate asked, "So did you do anything?"

Naruto gave an innocuous look. "Who me?" he laughed, "Yeah, my dad is coming home tonight so she will probably get all dressed up for him like she usually does. I put something special in her shampoo and set up a little trap with some itching powder.

Hayate joined in the laughter then said, "Come on, we're just up here in this field. Show me what you practiced shrimp!"

* * *

Two hours later, Hayate walked with Naruto in the house just in case he needed protection. He had to bite back a bark of laughter when he caught sight of Yukari. Her hair had been dyed silver and she was wearing an eye patch. Naruto's traps were the most cunning and precise of any he had ever witnessed. The boy was truly a prankster prodigy. Trying with all his might to hide his amusement, he said, "You look lovely Yukari. I love your new hair color. It's very… fetching."

Slightly mollified, she preened, "Thank you Hayate. It is nice to see that there are still gentlemen out there." She gave a little glare at Naruto's fake innocent look then said to the boy, "Go take a bath sweetheart, you smell."

"But I took a bath… uh, never mind," he said at the angry look she shot him. He looked at Hayate and asked, "Are you going to still be here when I get done?"

"Yes, I need to have a quick word with your father when he gets here."

Naruto took a very fast shower after carefully examining the room for anything out of the ordinary. She was definitely a rookie. He found the cabinet holding the towels rigged easily enough. He smirked at how bad she was. After getting clean, he went down the stairs just in time to see his father enter the house. "Daddy!" he shouted happily. He threw himself in the nin's arms and hugged him tight. "I missed you," he said.

Kakashi was immediately on the alert. It had been quite a while since the boy called him daddy. "I missed… uh… you…" he lost his train of thoughts when he caught sight of his girlfriend's new look. "What happened to your eye?" he bluntly asked.

Naruto whispered in his ear, "Why do you have to date a fan girl dad? She looks just like you. Isn't it just a little creepy?" If there was one thing his father hated, it was a fan girl. He hated it almost as much as people staring at his unmasked face did.

"Hmm," was all he said as he looked upon her appearance. He wasn't fooled for a second by the little chibi. Glad to be wearing a mask, he fought the urge to laugh at the ridiculous picture the woman presented. He wondered how Naruto was able to injure her eye and dye her hair like that.

Yukari, embarrassed at the way her reunion with Kakashi was panning out pointed her finger at the chibi in his arms and before she could stop herself, yelled shrilly, "This is all that damn little brat's fault. He is absolutely out of control. He needs a whipping and taught respect."

Naruto buried his face in Kakashi's neck to hide his grin when he felt the familiar killing intent. There was so much that he didn't comprehend in life. So many times he heard the phrases, "you'll understand when you are older" and "once you get bigger". There was one thing he knew with absolute certainty… nobody messes with Kakashi Hatake's son.

Hayate shifted uncomfortably then excused himself, "Well, I will just come by tomorrow Hatake and speak with you then."

Kakashi's face hardened when his son clenched him, and with a steely voice; responded, "No need, Yukari was just leaving." He was beyond angry with her for insulting his son. He knew the boy could be a handful at times, but it was all part of the package; he was a pre-genin. You don't whip a pre-genin. Most certainly not his. You nurture their boldness and hone it, not squash it. It had taken the shinobi years to rid the boy of his timidity and he was proud of his pup's brashness.

Naruto's eyes light up. _"Yes,"_ he thought gleefully, _"Mission accomplished!" _He peeked at her through his half-lidded eyes and felt a little guilt as she stood there in shock. He normally wasn't a mean person, but he had done to her was pretty mean; he acknowledged to himself. He remorsefully said, "I'm sorry dad. It probably was mostly my fault."

"You see," she screeched, "You see! He drove me crazy. This was all his fault!"

He ignored the woman and looked at Naruto. "No," Kakashi's voice raised a fraction, "If she was having a problem with you, she should have come to me. The fact that she didn't tells me that she didn't really care about me, just who I was. We don't need anyone like that in our lives. You are not a civilian child, you are a future shinobi; different rules apply. She may be a civilian, but she is an Inuzuka, raised with shinobi." He finally looked at Yukari and added coldly, "She knows better."

Yukari's lips went white with fury. She grabbed her purse, stalked out the door and slammed it behind her. Naruto muttered, "Uh oh. I don't think she is too happy. Does this mean you will train me in the morning again?"

Astounded, Kakashi asked, "Is that why you did all of this?"

"Well… not the only reason."

"Well," said Hayate suddenly, "I guess since I am no longer needed to protect the boy from the wrath of a scorned woman, I'll be going."

"Catch ya later, Uncle Hayate. Tell Uncle Gen and Asuma thanks for me." He waved at the shinobi then asked, "Is she coming back here, dad?"

"No."

"Do you swear it?"

"Yes, I promise you."

"Dad, can you make me some real food to eat?"

"We need to have a little talk first."

"Um, heh heh… Sorry?"

Kakashi sighed. "What am I going to do with you?"

Naruto replied in a small voice, "So how many laps do I have to run around Konoha this time, dad?"

* * *

AN

I just wanted to mention that most of the pranks that Naruto pull on Yukari happen when Kakashi is out on a mission, so he really has no idea how bad Naruto is really being.

Thanks everyone for the reviews. As for the guest that commented, a special thank you. E-mail addresses do not show up in fanfiction, but thanks anyways. I do not want a beta right now as I am trying to improve my writing by myself. That's why reviews are so important to me. I value everyone's opinion.

Share the love...Review and feed a starving writer!


	25. Boys Night Out

Disclaimer: I do not make any money from this and I do not own Naruto.

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to user imsabbel, who hates my latest chapters and likes to write some pretty negative reviews! Thanks for reviewing anyways buddy! LOL

* * *

**_Chapter Twenty-Five:_**

**_Boys Night Out_**

_She held me spellbound in the night  
dancing shadows and firelight_

_~The Eagles~_

The next morning, when Naruto walked to school, he was tired. He had to get up extra early to run an additional four laps around Konoha as punishment before beginning his training. He didn't complain though, he was just happy to have his morning routine back. "Hey dad, there's Ayame," he said pointing to the young woman, "Doesn't she look pretty?" Naruto's mind filled with new and wonderful possibilities now that that She-Beast was gone. Too the boy's disappointment, all Kakashi did was hum in agreement and keep walking.

His friends were already waiting for him at the academy when he arrived. Naruto waved to his father in a carefree manner and joined the other boys. Kiba grinned at him, "So, what did you do to her now?"

"She's finally gone!" Naruto did a little victory dance to his friend's amusement. "Now we can start on 'Mission Ayame' for real. I don't want him to get with someone else. Anybody have any ideas?"

Sai raised his hand, "I got a book that gave me a good idea, chunky-butt."

"Anybody else?" asked Naruto swiftly with a shiver. Sai's ideas were ones to be avoided. "Please, anybody else," he pleaded.

Kiba perked up. "I have a great idea. Follow me." To the other boy's surprise, he led them to Ino and Sakura.

Both girls eyed the Inuzuka boy with distrust, especially Ino. She hadn't liked him much ever since he tried to weaponize cookies when they were little. "What do you want, Kiba?" she scathingly asked. She looked at Sasuke in adoration and sighed.

"We are trying to get Naruto a mom and since girls know more bout love than anybody else, we was hopin' you two could help us." He told them what happened with Ayame and Yukari.

The girls giggled together then sighed, "Aw, how romantic! Even though it's for Naruto I guess we could help." The boys tried to avoid rolling their eyes and gagging. "You should try to get him to go out with a woman he won't like."

"Huh?" Naruto gave them a clueless look and asked, "Why on earth would I want him to get with a woman he wouldn't like? That makes no sense at all. I want Ayame to be my mom."

"Ugh, boys just don't get it." said Ino to Sakura. "If he dates a woman that drives him crazy then he will see that Ayame is perfect."

Sakura smirked, "You really are a dobe, Naruto."

Sasuke frowned at the pink-haired girl. Only he could call him that and it was only as a joke between best friends.

Ino continued, "So what drives your dad crazy?"

"Umm, when I eat sugar."

"See what I mean, Sakura? Boys just don't get it." She rolled her eyes, "No, Naruto; what kind of things would a woman do to drive your dad nuts?"

"Oh. Hmm… I guess he doesn't like to show his face to woman, because they act all stupid. Oh yeah, he hates really loud people too because he says that dealing with me is enough. He don't like crowded places neither."

Sai responded, "Well if he doesn't like loud woman, then I would suggest we try to get him to date another Inuzuka."

"Hey," snapped Kiba.

"It's true." Everyone nodded in agreement.

Kiba scowled then brightened, "I do have a cousin that's real pretty."

"So how do we get them together, dog-breath?" asked Sai.

"I don't know," Naruto hedged, "Yukari was an Inuzuka and I really don't want another one like her. One was enough. Maybe I should get my uncle Genma to help. He's always telling my dad that he needs to date. He would know what to do."

"Fine," snapped Sakura, "I don't know why we bothered to talk to you anyways."

Naruto tried to hide his hurt look, but Sasuke caught it. His mouth tightened briefly when Sakura tried to get him to go play with her. "I do not waste time playing with girls," he said shortly, "I train."

* * *

After school the boys all went to Genma's place to talk to him. When he opened the door, he was surprised. "Well," he said twirling his senbon lazily around his mouth, "What have we here? I see a Hatake, an Inuzuka, an Uchiha, and… what are you again?" he pointed at Sai.

"I am a Moreno."

"Hmm. Well, what do you want midget?" he asked Naruto.

"I want a mom."

Genma held up his hands in mock horror. "Well don't look at me!"

Naruto rolled his eyes, "I'm serious Uncle Gen. You're always telling my dad that he should date. Me and my friends want to find the perfect woman for him."

"Okaaay. Have you got someone picked out?"

"Uh huh, we found the perfect one, but he didn't do nothing about it. I know he likes her Uncle Gen, I've seen him staring at her when she's not looking."

Now Genma was interested. He made Naruto tell him the whole story and tried very hard not to laugh at them. "It isn't a good idea to try and force a relationship between people. Your dad is a grown man and quite capable of finding his own woman if that is what he wants."

Naruto said earnestly, "Uncle Gen, I just know they would be perfect together. She can help get rid of his sadness."

"Sadness?"

"It's there. I can see it sometimes even though he tries to hide it."

"I don't know."

"What if he brings another Yukari home? You didn't like her either, I could tell."

"That is true," he began. "But still, what if he falls for some other girl, hmm? What are you going to do then? Don't you want your old man to be happy?"

"Yes Uncle Gen, I do. That's why I want Ayame. She is the prettiest and nicest woman in Konoha. She makes me happy whenever I see her and my dad likes her too. I saw it. You know what?" he added in a secretive undertone, "I think he wants to do that sex thing with her and stick his tongue down her mouth too."

Genma bit back a bark of laughter at the boy's very serious face and asked, "How do you know that, you little rascal?"

"He acts funny around her…and one time he came back early and she was in the shower and he walked in on her. He ran out right out of there and then actually ran into the wall! I swear it's true, I saw it. He wouldn't look at her in the face, but I saw him watching her when she left. He had a wierd smile on his face, kind of like he was remembering something funny. Well, that or he was really happy."

_"The famous Kakashi of the Sharingan ran into a wall! This could be fun,"_ he thought. "Boys, I will help you. I know a few ladies that would be perfect. They might drive him crazy enough to give Ayame a second look." He grinned evilly. _"And I know a few people who would love to help out."_

"What do we have to do?"

"Just leave it to me. I am going to take your old man out for a little boy's night. I will see if I can get someone to stay with you, so you have to play along. Are you game, kid?"

"Are you kidding, Uncle Gen? I live for this kind of stuff!"

* * *

The next afternoon, Kakashi went to pick up Naruto from the academy. He saw Genma, Hayate, Asuma and Yugaō milling around the gates. With an eyebrow raised in inquisitiveness, he casually strolled up to them and joked, "Yo. Are you all thinking of taking a refresher course here?"

"Nope," Hayate replied, "We have been looking for you everywhere and figured you would be here at this time."

Kakashi lazily smirked, "Oh was there something I missed? I don't recall making any plans with any of you today."

"You do now Hatake," said Asuma, "You have no excuses. It is Friday, so it's not a school night for the boy. You are going out with us tonight and letting loose for once."

"Sorry guys, Naruto still hasn't fully recovered from the Uchiha incident. He does not like for me to leave him alone, especially at night and I don't have anyone to stay with him." Just then, said boy came running up to them excitedly and started jumping around, greeting all the jonin. He could see all the looks of envy in the rest of the departing children's faces at his familiarity with the elite jonin of the village. Sai, Sasuke, and Kiba greeted them as well as they had joined in several of Naruto's training sessions and had met them before.

"Dad, guess what, guess what? I sparred with the upper class today. Mizuki Sensei said that I needed to stop being overconfident, but guess what? I beat them!" crowed Naruto. "I finally did it everyone. I finally completed the new jutsu that my dad and I have been working on. Watch everybody!" Naruto slowly made several hand signs, focused his chakra, and promptly disappeared. His arm popped out of the ground from between Sasuke's feet and he pulled the Uchiha under. Naruto reappeared next to the boy's head, which was the only body part that was now visible. At the jonin's thunderous cheers and applause, he bowed deeply and jokingly said, "Thank you. Thank you very much; I'll be here all week!"

Sasuke scowled, "Let me out of here you baka, before I kick you butt into next week. That was so not cool."

Kakashi, still chuckling, pulled the boy out of the ground and slapped him on the back. The resulting cloud of dust made everyone laugh again. "Mah," he said, "You'll get him back later. Right now, you need a bath." He pointed at Naruto, "And so do you."

Two fan girls, who had been standing nearby, gave Naruto a glare and ran to help Sasuke. "Now see what you did," he shouted as he ran from them with a large billowing trail of dust chasing his heels. "Vengeance will be mine, baka!"

Naruto yelled before bursting into laughter, "Run, Sasuke, run. They know it's the real you!"

Genma smirked at Kakashi then said to the boy, "Hey midget, we were thinking about taking your old man out tonight. Do you want to spend some time with Yugaō this evening? Or would you rather spend the night at a friend's house?"

"Really? Yugaō, yes, yes, yes," he excitedly replied. "Sorry guys," he waved to the rest of his friends, "But it's Yugaō." Naruto, being the huge flirt that he was, raised his arms, gave her his best chibi look, and asked, "Can I have a hug?"

Yugaō was not immune to that look; she bent down, picked him up and hugged him tight. "You are just so cute!" squealed the Anbu.

Naruto looked over her shoulder at his father, gave him the thumbs up and hugged her back. Genma snorted at Kakashi. "Look at that; your own boy knows how to act around women better than you do. Now see, you have no more excuses."

Kakashi gave a concerned look at Naruto. "Are you sure you will be alright son? I could stay home if you want me too."

Naruto, who had been burying his face against Yugaō's chest and sniffing a lock of her hair, just gave him a shooing motion behind her back with his hand. The men pulled Kakashi away before bursting out in laughter. "Oh sweet Kami!" guffawed Genma, "What have you been teaching that kid?"

"I blame you and Jiraiya. You two are the biggest, most depraved men in the land of fire," grumbled Kakashi. "Are you sure you want to go Hayate? You saw that. I've got quite the pervy little puppy. My little guy might try to steal your woman away."

Genma inwardly smirked. _"Gotcha,"_ he thought. He shared a quick look with the rest of the men. _"Let the battle commence."_

Asuma commented, "Well, what do you expect, Kakashi. He needs a mother. A father teaches his son how to be a man, but a mother teaches him how to be a gentleman."

"My mother died when I was very young and I turned out okay," replied Kakashi stiffly. "He will be fine as well."

Hayate snarked, "You walk around the village with your nose stuck in a book of porn. The only time I have ever seen you talk to a civilian woman is when you are at the market or as a mission requirement. You are no gentleman."

"You see, I'm not Konoha's biggest pervert Kakashi; you are," added Genma.

Asuma disagreed, "No, he has to be able to get a woman to at least date him to earn that distinction." They arrived at the bar and sat down at a booth.

"I can get a woman," said Kakashi, defensively as soon as everyone was seated.

"Prove it."

"Yeah, prove it, Kakashi."

"I bet he can't even talk to one for more than ten minutes without her running away in fright."

"Fine," snapped the copy-nin, "I'll prove it to you all, then you will have to stop bothering me, and then we can enjoy the rest of the night without the bunch of you acting so infantile. Is that a deal?"

Genma held up his hand, "She has to be a respectable woman. She can't be any old fan girl like Yukari or someone who is drunk."

"You do realize that we are in a bar?" deadpanned Kakashi.

"A lot of good girls come here. It's close to the hospital, so a lot of the medics come here after their shift change in about ten minutes." At everyone's stare, Asuma said, "What? Konoha has some of the cutest nurses anywhere. If you're going to go with a civilian, at least go where they have the most exposure to shinobi life. It makes things easier if they know what to expect."

"I thought I was supposed to just talk to a woman, not find my soul mate."

Genma pointed out, "You have a kid. You should at least make some effort in finding a mother for him; Ibiki did and he rarely ever goes outside Konoha. You leave him alone too much, Kashi."

Kakashi wanted to deny it, but knew he couldn't. He was a shinobi and it was his duty to go on missions for the village. "I always leave a ninken for him."

Asuma snorted, "A ninja hound summons is not the same as a mother." He caught Genma's wink and went along with the plan, "Anyways, is anybody hungry? I wouldn't mind ordering some food. They don't make any here, but they will allow it to be delivered."

Genma smirked, "Mmm, Ichiraku ramen… delivered by Ayame."

"Speaking of which," began Hayate, "I heard that Guy was thinking of asking her out on a date. He told me he was working up the courage."

"Guy?" said the startled Kakashi, "I thought he was gay. His outfit certainly is."

"Now, now," laughed Hayate, "I don't know about that, but Ayame could definitely turn a gay man straight. I had even thought about asking her out myself before I started dating Yugaō."

"Hmm," was the outwardly cool and calm response from Kakashi. To the outsider, it would appear that he truly didn't care, but not to his friends that knew him best. They all saw the slight twitch of his finger and the way he squinted his eye for an instant. Those were definite signs that he was irritated. "She's a bit young for him."

"She's an adult, Kakashi…only a few years younger than you."

Going in for the kill, Asuma said, "Maybe I will ask her to go out with me before Guy gets a chance. After all, doesn't she deserve a real man?"

"She is a civilian and you are a shinobi. You know that relationships like that rarely work out," commented Kakashi lightly. "Remember what happened with Ibiki after the _incident_."

Asuma nodded his head sadly at the reminder of what happened to Moreno. "That's true, however not all women are like that. Ibiki just had a bad one. Besides, Ichiraku is right in the heart of the shinobi side of the village. She has been practically raised around us. She knows the life."

At the end of the night, they had to drag the copy-nin home. He really started to drink heavily after Asuma's comment. It was worth the black eye Kakashi gave him to get him jealous. Plus, it had been fun to watch him loosen up.

* * *

Sometime in the night, Kakashi woke up to find the world tilted and spinning. Something warm and wet was caressing his ear. He rolled over to find himself face to face with Pakkun. "Ugh, what are you doing?" he groaned.

The dog showed a little teeth and muttered, "Making sure you're still alive."

The nin rolled out of the bed, staggered to his feet, and wandered out of the room. He stood there in the hallway for a few minutes, trying to recall what it was he was looking for. Finally remembering, he crept into the room next to his, sat down on the small chair, and gazed at the sleeping boy.

Pakkun padded next to him and silently kept watch with the shinobi. The peaceful scene was interrupted when the dog lowly spoke, "Come on Kashi, he's fine. You really don't need to do this every night."

Kakashi, still feeling the effects of all the alcohol he had drank, nodded and shuffled out of the room. He fell back on his bed and said, "He's getting older. Soon, he won't need me anymore and then what will I do? Nothing will ever be the same. He told me that he wants to form a team with Sai and Sasuke and have Jiraiya be their sensei. I know that isn't possible, but what if Jiraiya actually agrees and takes him with him? I know I have to let go, but…almost nine…" His words cut off as he fell back asleep.

When Kakashi awoke the next morning, his eyelids felt as though they were glued shut and his tongue swollen three times it size and made of sandpaper. He held his head and groaned loudly. "I'm going to kill them," he hoarsely whispered. He heard a door slam and rocketing footsteps pound down the hall towards his room, "Oh crap, please not right now!" he said a moment before the door was flung open with a bang and the extremely loud voice of Naruto Uzumaki Hatake pierce into his brain like a rusty nail.

"Good morning dad. Are we going to train soon?" he sang out. "Guess what happened last night. Yugaō played ninja with me. Guess what else dad, she didn't make me take a bath, oh and you know what else, dad? I told her I was scared so she lay down in my bed with me, but guess what dad. I wasn't really scared; I was faking. Can she watch me again? Phew! It smells really bad in here. It smells like Raya after he's been doing his research all night." Naruto chattered on and on while he flung open the curtains and opened the window. "Hey, did you do that to Shiba? The poor dog is pink and his Mohawk has been shaved off!"

With an agonized groan, Kakashi threw a hand over his eyes and tried to keep the contents of his stomach from coming out. "Not so loud, little man. Did I hear you right? Did you just say Shiba is pink?"

"Uh huh and he is really mad at you dad. Bisuke isn't too happy either."

"What's wrong with Bisuke?" Kakashi whispered hoarsely.

"Well, it looks like someone took a marker to his fur because he is covered in kanji… and their all swear words. I didn't do it, but I sure wish I did, cause it's really funny dad. You should see it!"

Kakashi just groaned miserably again.

Naruto peered at him closely and then said in another very loud voice, "You really don't look good dad. Why is your face so green?" he looked around the bedroom and noticed it's messy state. His dad was normally very neat and tidy. "What did you do to your room dad? How come you're not wearing any clothes? Why aren't you under the covers? What did you do last night?"

"Daddy doesn't feel so good right now pup. Can you please go make me some coffee?" groaned Kakashi. "After that, why don't you go to one of your friend's houses and play until lunchtime? We will train tomorrow."

"Okay, I'll be at Sai's place."

As Naruto was about to leave the house, he met Genma coming up the steps. "Hey midget," said the shinobi, "Is your dad up?"

"Well kinda. He's awake, but he doesn't feel good and he smells real bad too," he asked suspiciously, "What did you do to him?"

"Nothing," he said innocently as he walked in the house. "I'll just see my way up." Genma sniffed the air, "Is that coffee I smell?"

Naruto just finished pulling on his sandals and was opening the door to leave. He looked guiltily towards the dirty kitchen he had left and said, "Yeah, my dad wanted me to make some for him." He quickly ran out before he could be called back in to clean the mess, shouting over his shoulder, "Bye Uncle Gen. Tell my dad I said I love him!"

Genma fetched coffee for the both of them then went up the stairs to Kakashi's room. He chuckled when he saw the copy-nin lying in a bed with a pillow covering his face and moaning. He sat on the edge of the bed then laughed when said nin gripped onto the bed for dear life.

"For the love of all that's holy," he croaked hoarsely, "Close the curtains."

Genma drew them shut, sat on the edge of the bed again, and sipped his coffee. Eying the groaning shinobi with humor, he asked, "Mmm, bad night, Kashi? You want a blanket or something to cover up with?"

"Why…you jealous or something? You're in my bedroom, if you don't like it, get out," he mumbled gutturally, "You were there last night, why aren't you feeling as terrible as me?"

Genma rolled his eyes at his friend's grumpiness. He joked, "Lots of practice. So, do you remember anything?"

"Not much… why? What did I do?" asked Kakashi warily.

"Well, you challenged Asuma to a fight then you told him you would kill him if he even looked at Ayame," laughed Genma.

"Humph. Don't shout and don't mock me."

"It is true my friend. Then Guy walked into the bar and you did the same thing to him. It was quite entertaining actually. You threatened to string him up by his spandex off the Hokage's Mountain to see what its tensile strength was." Genma laughed harder, "Then you said that it was hard to believe that his hideous green monstrosity of an outfit could hold 180 pounds of stupid."

"Oh sweet Kami, was he angry?"

"Not too much. He knew you were drunk."

"I'm afraid to ask, but was there anything else?"

"Uh huh. I don't think you're not going to like this, but Yukari showed up."

Kakashi had a horrible sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Oh no."

"Oh yes," Genma cheerfully replied, "You proclaimed; quite loudly, I might add, that she was the most beautiful creature in existence and you want her back. Of course you called her Ayame, but I don't think she heard that or you would probably be dead right now."

"I did not really say that. Tell me that I did not really say that. Kami, what did I drink anyways?"

"Everything. Oh, it gets worse than that, my friend."

"What could possibly be worse than that!" he shouted then held his head in agony when a bolt of pain shot through it.

"You asked her to move in."

"Aw crap."

"Yup, you really screwed the pooch. By the way, speaking of pooches, why is one of your ninken pink? He growled and snapped at me when I asked him."

* * *

AN

My goal is to get into the 1000 plus reviews community, so thanks to everyone who reviews. If everyone who is following my story would add two comments, I might actually make it! Insert pleading chibi look here!


	26. Kakashi's Omake

Disclaimer: I sleep with a Kakashi t-shirt, but sadly do not own him…yet…

Hey, a girl can dream!

* * *

AN

Yes, I know this chapter is very short, has no plot or redeaming value, it is not a real chapter. It is just an Omake. It is dedicated to TheCookieMonster77, SoraHuuzuke, SakuraFairy1990, and Flavio S (Who wanted to know how the ninken got turned pink!) I swear, the real plot will continue soon...stay tuned! The next chapter is going to be a bit angsty. It is almost finished so keep your eyes open!

...and don't forget to let me know what you think.

* * *

**_Chapter Twenty-Six:_**

**_Kakashi's Omake_**

_"Yup, you really screwed the pooch."_

As the afternoon sun slowly sunk into the horizon, visions of Ayame in the arms of Guy and Asuma flitted through Kakashi's mind. He tried to push them away, but they stayed there, weaving in and out. Grabbing another drink, he tried to immerse himself in his friend's antics. Asuma was really starting to work a nerve. He eventually made one comment too many about Ayame's attributes which Kakashi took exception to. One right hook later, he took another drink as the men laughed at him. Then Guy walked in…

Kakashi ordered another round.

* * *

Guy chuckled as an extremely drunk Kakashi took a swing at him. The left hook aimed at his face brought with it a rush of air that ruffled his hair. The jonin smiled as he shifted his body to avoid the strike. "You missed me by a mile, my eternal rival. Yosh, perhaps you should sit down and contemplate the wonder and mysteries of life!"

"Come on and fffffight me, you green fffffrog!" slurred Kakashi, his reflexes slowed due to all the alcohol coursing through his veins.

Guy held up his hands in amusement and said, "You are more than welcome to her. Friends do not engage in battle over a woman."

Kakashi swayed in confusion for a moment before allowing Genma to drag him back to the booth. He muttered, "…stupid girl stealing frog-man."

"...and he better not even think about kissing..."

Genma winked at Asuma. "So Kakashi, are you going to ask her out?"

"I don't know what your talking about," replied the slightly pink shinobi.

"Weren't we supposed to get Kakashi hooked up with a woman?" asked Asuma.

"Shut up Asuma," hissed Genma from the side of his mouth, "Or I'll give you a matching shiner on the other eye."

Kakashi's eye was drooping alarmingly. He grabbed Hayate's drink, slammed it down and hiccupped. A beautiful woman entered the bar, catching his attention. Their eyes met across the distance. Thinking that she looked familiar, Kakashi crooked his finger and bade her to come closer. She sauntered over to him and gave him a quizzical look. The copy-nin gave her a leer and commented, "I made you come with one finger, imagine what I could do with my whole hand."

Unfortunately, the woman was a trained kunoichi.

Unfortunately, she did not find his drunken ramblings charming.

Two seconds later, he found himself lying on the floor. Guy, guffawing loudly offered his hand to help him up. Offering a wry wobbly grin, he clasped the other shinobi's wrist and pulled himself up.

"No wonder why you can't get a woman!" laughed Hayate.

"Mah, she wasn't my type anyways."

Kakashi swayed again, holding his stomach when a pair of arms wrapped around his waist. A sultry voice whispered in his ear, "You can take me home, handsome."

Turning slowly and trying to focus on the new woman, he said, "One of heaven's angels has just blessed us with her presence." He shrugged off the hands trying to pull him down to his seat and ignored their hisses. Quoting his favorite Icha Icha novel, he said, "Your clothes would look great on my floor. So what will you be making me for breakfast?"

She giggled then asked, "So do you really want me to come over?"

"I want you to live with me forever!"

Genma rolled his eyes, stood up and grabbed Kakashi. "Excuse us for a moment, won't you," he asked then he and Hayate dragged Kakashi outside. Asuma and Guy joined them a moment later. "You do know that was Yukari, don't you Kashi? You really don't want to get involved with her again."

"Who?"

Asuma steered him towards his house, "You need to go home and sleep it off."

Minutes later, the copy-nin found himself at his house thanking and saying goodbye to Yugaō for baby-sitting. She smiled and mentioned, "He really is the sweetest little thing. You are so lucky to have him."

Kakashi stumbled up the stairs to his room. His ninken, Bisuke wandered over to watch him in curiosity. "What?" the nin asked.

"I have never seen you like this before. What's wrong with you?" asked the small hound.

Kakashi grunted, "PPPlease, I've seen you worse. Don't you 'member when you o-officially became my summons and we drank all that sake? That's the night you had 'shinobi' tattooed on your head. Come here." He grabbed Bisuke and a marker from his bedside table and; giggling like mad, began to write all over the hound's fur. "I'll make you look really cool!"

The poor dog could not escape until Kakashi finally let him go. With his tail tucked between his legs, he raced out of the room with the sounds of Kakashi's laughter ringing in his ears. With a disgruntled look, he wandered over to the forbidden couch to lie down. He noticed Kakashi's sandals at the front door and gave a smug woof. Without any hesitation, he left a little present within them. With a satisfied look, he jumped up on the couch and chewed on a cushion.

Upstairs, Kakashi's head was still reeling. He held his head in his hands and waited for the room to stop spinning. He moaned and held his stomach. Shiba walked a little to close to the shinobi at that wrong moment. He stood there in shock as the nin's stomach contents dripped off his fur. "Sorry," muttered Kakashi, embarrassed at his unavoidable actions. He picked up the dog and took him into the bathroom to get a bath. After removing his soiled clothes, he accidently grabbed a bottle of Yukari's shampoo. The copy-nin dumped the whole bottle in his hand and lathered up the hound.

For some odd reason Shiba was now pink.

He stared at the bottle in confusion for several minutes. When his vision cleared, Kakashi studied the shampoo. It was regular shampoo… nothing special. It should not have done that to the ninken's fur.

"Naruto, you little imp!" he muttered to himself, "I could have used that."

Giving in to raucous laughter, he dried off the dog, reached into the cabinate, and pulled out the clippers. "Don't worry Shiba, I'll fix it."

A very angry ninken slunk out of the bathroom a little while later.

…still pink.

…without his trademark Mohawk.

The drunken shinobi somehow made it to his bed and fell asleep.

* * *

In the morning, Kakashi reluctantly went commando as all of his boxers had been chewed apart. Unfortunately, he did not check his sandals before he put them on.

He couldn't help but think he might have deserved the smug and snarky looks he received from the pack.


	27. The Frayed Ends of Sanity

Disclaimer: I still do not own Naruto, but it's still my deepest dream...oh the posibilities... First I would resurrect Itachi for good, then Asuma and Neji! (He's not dead, he's not dead, he's not dead!) If I keep saying it, it will be true...

* * *

**_Chapter Twenty-Seven:_**

**_The Frayed Ends of Sanity_**

_Now I see, the times they change_

_Leaving doesn't seem so strange_

_I am hoping I can find_

_Where to leave my hurt behind_

_~Korn~_

It had been a great day with Sai. They played at his apartment until they actually managed to get Ibiki so frustrated that he growled like the bear he was named after. "He really doesn't like my jokes, huh," sniggered Naruto as they made their way towards his house. "Don't know why, though. Those were some of my best."

"Perhaps because they were all bald jokes," replied Sai thoughtfully, "I believe he may be a little sensitive about his lack of hair."

"What ever gave you that idea? Was it his face turning purple or when he threw that kunai an inch from my face?" he laughed.

Sai replied seriously, "I believe it may have been when Anko-mother confiscated all his other weapons. I think she may have feared he would kill you."

"Good one Sai," Naruto laughed, "I like that you are finally learning what humor is."

"So what are we going to do now that we cannot play at my house, whiskers?"

"Hmm, I'm not really sure. That was totally fun." Naruto stopped walking and scratched his head in thought while the gentle breeze ruffled his hair. It was a perfect spring day; a perfect day to do something fun. A sudden grin graced his face as an idea came to mind. "Maybe we should see if we can get my dad to turn that color. I'm sure his ninken will help me. Oh yah, I almost forgot, I got a big roll of duct tape. Imagine the possibilities!" With a big smile, the blonde boy tagged the other on the back and ran towards his house, yelling over his shoulder, "Try and catch me Aho!"

Both boys were just racing up to the house when Yukari strolled up as well. Naruto and Sai came to a sudden stop at the sight of her. "What are you doing here," asked Naruto coldly, "I thought my dad told you to go away and not come back here anymore. And what's that?" he asked, pointing at a wicker basket she was carrying.

_"He promised me she would not be back." _

Trying to calm herself, Yukari took a deep breath and exhaled slowly before responding as nice as she could, "This is just my cat. Your father asked me back. Turns out, he figured out how much he missed and needed me. Let's have a truce and be friends now. Kakashi loves me and you are really just going to find a way to deal with it. We can be friends, Naruto. I would like that very much."

"I don't believe you!" Naruto shouted, "... and I don't want to be your friend. Why should I? You never liked mine."

"Oh? He probably hasn't told you yet, he just asked me last night…"

_"He promised me she would not be back!"_

"You… you can't move in here… especially with a stupid old cat. My dad would never let you. You're lying!" he yelled in skepticism and fear. "He hates cats! What kind of Inuzuka are you anyways? You can't be a real one and have a cat."

With a look of irritation and anger, she icily said, "You shouldn't say such things to an adult. I am not a liar, Naruto Uzumaki. You need to stop being such a rude little brat. You are acting like a baby." Yukari asked herself for the tenth time if Kakashi was worth putting up with the boy. She was a young woman and not used to dealing with children, especially ones that acted so out of control. She was out of her element. Not considering the consequences, she added, "Kakashi asked me back here and I am coming whether you like it or not...and with my cat too!"

_"He promised…"_

That little childish voice inside Naruto's head gave voice to his secret fears. _"Uzumaki… You are an Uzumaki, not a real Hatake. Why would he love you someone like you? You don't clean your room when you're supposed to, you're always making a mess, and you're always saying the things without thinking. Who could ever love someone like that?"_ He whispered to himself, "Someone like me…"

A look of horror crossed his face as Naruto took several steps backwards. Spinning around, he took off into the woods surrounding his home. He felt so betrayed and unloved at that moment. The fence in front of him was quickly scaled without any hesitation. He had to get away; he couldn't let her see how her words affected him. He ran full out… onto the Anbu training grounds, which was extremely dangerous and absolutely forbidden.

_"He promised…"_

The muffled shouts of men and women in masks did not penetrate Naruto's anguished thoughts. He didn't hear the grunts of the sparring Anbu or the clangs of their swords striking together. He didn't hear the whistle of the katana that was halted inches from the back of his neck. He just ran faster to escape the doubt and misery consuming his mind.

_"He promised…"_

With tears streaming down his face, the boy didn't see the hail of senbon rain down upon him. Struck in the chest and arms numerous times, he screamed in pain then fell in a muddy quagmire. Naruto pulled himself out of the foul viscous goop then pulled the needles out of his body as he ran on. Years of pulling pranks, training with Kakashi, and regularly dodging the Anbu gave him an advantage. He was quick and agile. He nimbly sidestepped the masked man who was attempting to capture him. "Get away from me!" he roared in an anguished voice and scrambled over another fence and under an enormous tree. Naruto threw himself down in sorrow, hugging his knees and rocking back and forth.

_"He promised…"_

_"He lied…"_

"He won't want me anymore now that he's got her. Why would he?" Naruto sobbed to himself, "He doesn't want to train with me, and he just wants to stay in bed with her. I hate her!" The boy cried for a long time, feeling as though his heart had broken in two.

_"He promised…"_

After a while, he got up and wandered aimlessly through Konoha several times in a daze, not knowing what to do or where to go. He stopped by the bridge over the waterway. Looking down at his reflection, he mumbled to himself, "You are not good enough. I hate you." He clenched his fist and slammed it into his thigh. He glanced around and noticed a glare emanating from a merchant. "Stop staring at me," he hissed. He turned his back on the man and hunched away.

"I should run away and never come back, then he will be sorry." There was only one problem with that idea, he thought; there were wolves in the forest and he didn't have any supplies or weapons on him. Plus, he missed lunch and was hungry.

* * *

Ayame was enjoying having the warm beautiful day off at the park. The sound of cheerful chirpping from the birds brought her inner peace. Glancing up from her book, she saw the muddy boy. The devastated look on his face stilled her heart. Fearing the worst, she ran over and grabbed him tightly. "What's wrong Naruto?" she asked. "What happened?"

_"He broke his promise…"_

"I…I…" he began to cry again, "He hates me!"

"Who hates you?"

"My father. He has a girlfriend and he likes her better than me." Naruto could see the concern etched on her face and felt her affection envelope him like a warm blanket. She didn't hate him. In that moment, he adored her with all his young heart. "I'm gonna run away and never come back. Then all the people here will be happy. It's what everybody wants."

_"He promised…"_

"I certainly wouldn't be happy, honey bear. It would make me sad if you were gone." Ayame hid her smile while she hugged the bedraggled child. She remembered a similar declaration to her own father when she had been little. "If you run away, you'll scare your poor daddy. Are you sure you want to do that to him? He would miss you and be so sad and lonely without you there."

"No, he wouldn't," he angrily avowed, "He would probably be happy that he didn't have me anymore. He has Yukari now. I hate her."

_"He promised…"_

"Aw, you poor thing. Come on; let's go to my house so I can make you some lunch." The chibi gave a subdued nod and clasped her hand in silent gratitude. Although despondent and miserable, the way she fussed over his mud and blood stained appearance made him feel a tiny bit dear and valued. At least she liked him.

While he was seated at her table, he gazed at her in devotion and pled, "Can I stay with you? I promise I'll be good for you. I'm going to be a ninja someday, so I'll be able to protect you. I swear I'll be a good boy and do whatever you say. I won't ever do anything bad or make any mistakes. Please Ayame."

_"I can keep my promises…"_

"Everybody makes mistakes, Naruto. That's a child's job. It's how we learn. And besides, I don't think your daddy would allow that. You are his son and children are supposed to live with their parents. He loves you. I know that for a fact; everybody does. You are the only thing he ever talks about."

"I guess he just changed his mind about me." He thought hard to come up with another idea. "I know! Why don't you marry my daddy then? I wouldn't mind. You could be my mom and then we could run away together. We can live in the forest together. I know how to hunt and fish and you can cook the food. You see, that way I would be with a parent. I'll take care of you and do whatever you ask. I swear I'll be a good boy."

Ayame placed a big steaming bowl of miso ramen in front of the boy. She smiled at his naivety and said, "I'm afraid it doesn't work quite like that. Why don't you tell me everything? Maybe we can figure out what to do together."

* * *

Kakashi was feeling like himself when he heard a knock at the door. He sighed to himself, knowing who was at the door. Upon opening it, he mentally cringed. He hated confrontations with angry women… and she was about to get very angry. The nin opened the door wide to allow her entrance. Right away he noticed Sai was standing on the lawn, looking around in a confused manner. "Where's Naruto?" Kakashi called out to him.

"He just left senpai."

"Oh… okay." He waved to the boy shutting the door. _"That's odd," _he thought._ "It is almost time for lunch. Well, he's lucky he doesn't have to witness this."_

Kakashi shut the door and turned to the woman. She looked beautiful. He was no fool; it didn't work before between them and it wouldn't work out now. They just weren't right for each other. With a serious tone, he said, "Yukari, we need to talk about last night and the mistake I made."

Mistake...

Her eyes grew wide then angry.

An hour later, the Inuzuka woman stormed out of the house with tears in her eyes. Kakashi tried to be nice, but he finally had to tell her that he wasn't ready to commit to a relationship to her. The truth was he had to choose between Naruto and Yukari. There was no choice. None at all.

Another hour passed and still Naruto hadn't come home. Where was that boy? He waited another hour than began to get a little worried; the boy was never late, especially when it came to food. It was way past lunchtime now. His pup never missed a meal. Uttering an aggravated curse, the copy-nin threw on his sandals and raced across the roofs to Ibiki's home.

"Kakashi, what are you doing here?" asked Anko after answering the door and letting him in.

"Is Naruto here?"

"Nope, haven't seen him since he left at noon. He and Sai walked to your house."

"Can I speak with Sai?"

"Of course," she said and called the boy over. While Kakashi was anxiously waiting, Ibiki wandered over to find out what was going on.

"Senpai," greeted Sai.

"Do you know where Naruto went?"

"We went to your house, but that Inuzuka woman told him she was moving in. I believe Naruto may have become upset about it and he ran off. I do not think that he cares for her all that much for some reason.

"Why would he do that?" Kakashi asked Ibiki after he explained the whole situation to the nin.

"Well, I don't work with children, but knowing his background as I do, I would say he probably feels abandoned. Children that suffer such extreme neglect at a young age tend to have a lot of trust issues."

Kakashi was confused. That just didn't make any sense to him. "Naruto was the one that wanted me to date in the first place. He's been pestering me about it every chance he gets. He said he wanted a mother. You would think he would be happy that I was dating."

Ibiki nodded, "Wanting something and getting it are two different things. He has never had to share you before. Has he been acting oddly lately?"

"Well, he had been a little more clingy than normal with me. He was also very rude and disrespectful to Yukari. That was not like him at all. I just thought he needed a little time to get to know her. What about Sai? Did he react that way with Anko?"

"No, Sai is different. He was not neglected; he just went through emotional 'retraining' when he was young. You know, the little Uchiha boy was seeing one of the Yamanaka counselors and I've heard from Mikoto that he is doing much better. I think it would be very beneficial for him to do the same. They are quite good at what they do."

"Hmm," said the copy-nin doubtfully, "He has me. What does he need a therapist for? He has improved a lot in the five and a half years since I have adopted him."

"No offense, but you're not exactly what I would call the most emotionally receptive man in this village. In fact, I would say you are probably one of the least," commented Ibiki dryly.

"I'm not that bad."

"Uh huh... Do you remember one of my chunin, Shinobu Mibu?"

"Who?"

"The man whose nose you broke last year because he was nervous about going on a mission out of the Land of Fire," he deadpanned. "You know, his wife was about to have a baby and he wanted to be there…"

"Oh right. That guy." Kakashi gave a slightly embarrassed look then defended himself, "Hey, I was being understanding. I just wanted him to man up. In my defense, I did pop it back into place for him."

Ibiki didn't say another word. He stared at Kakashi until he grudgingly agreed, "Er right... Maybe you're right. I'll look into that later, but I don't like this; not knowing where he is. I'm leaving. I need to find him now." The copy-nin exited the apartment and ran back to his house. Naruto still wasn't home. "That's it," growled the shinobi in frustration. He summoned his ninken. "Help me find our puppy," he ordered.

* * *

After Ayame heard the whole story, she began to understand the boy a little. He was jealous of the closeness Kakashi felt towards another person. "You know," she said, "I have seen Kakashi around for a very long time now; even before you were even born. I rarely ever saw him with spending time with another person. I always felt sad when I saw him because he looked so lonely. Ever since you came into his life, he has friends again. He is happy because of you. Those friends of his love you too. A special woman in your daddy's life would just add another person to love you too. He is certainly capable of caring for more than one person at a time, don't you think?"

Naruto frowned then said stubbornly, "I don't want her Ayame. I want you to be that special person. Sometimes, don't you just know when something is right? I mean, deep inside, don't you just know? You and my dad are right. I just know." He wasn't sure how to explain what he felt. He knew that she made him feel good inside and safe, in a way that Yukari never could. The boy tried again, "You like him too. I can tell."

Ayame blushed then put her arms around the boy, "You can't make someone feel a certain way about another just because you want it. It just does not work that way."

"It should Ayame. It should."

* * *

Easily finding the scent, they followed the trail. Kakashi was shocked when it went through the Anbu training grounds. Pakkun found the bloodied senbon scattered throughout the area. "He was hit. His blood is on these needles."

Kakashi's body went stiff with fury and his expression hardened. "If I find out which fool of an Anbu hit my son with those…" He jerked his hand towards the ground in anger, and demanded, "Where did he go? Where is he?"

Pakkun put his nose on the ground and began to sniff again. Finding the scent, he followed it, leaping over another fence and led the way to a big tree where they found more of the bloodied senbon, but no boy. They followed his trail throughout Konoha. Just as Kakashi was getting truly frustrated, Pakkun perked up. "We are getting real close; the scent is very strong now. He is there in that house," he pointed with his paw.

Kakashi recognized Ayame's house right away. He peered in the front window and saw the chibi on the sofa fast asleep with Ayame sitting next to him. He was lying on a sheet, covered in mud and spotted with small rust-red droplets. Feeling so relived, he quietly tapped on the window to get the woman's attention.

Ayame walked outside, softly closing the door behind her and faced him. "He's alright, I've got him calm now. He was very little upset. He thinks that you do not love him anymore and said he wants to run away from home." Kakashi gave a frustrated growl while she continued, "All that worry exhausted him. Why don't you come in and wait for him to wake up."

The shinobi followed her into the house and then touched her arm. "Thank you Ayame," he whispered in gratitude. He sat down next to the boy and studied his tear streaked face then tenderly stroked his cheek. Ayame felt like a voyeur when she observed the tender moment between them. Naruto was so very wrong; it was very easy to see the infinite depths of Kakashi's love. The crush she held for the silver-haired man since adolescence forever changed in that moment becoming deeper and more profound.

Knowing they needed privacy, Ayame quietly excused herself and left the room. Kakashi could see no open wounds and felt thankful for the fox's healing abilities. He pulled out his book, hoping to calm his riotous emotions until his pup woke up.

* * *

_The wonderful aroma of breakfast being cooked drew the boy out of his warm bed. Slowly, he walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Morning mom," he said to the aproned figure standing in front of the stove. Her long brown hair swayed on her shoulders as she turned around._

_"Good morning Honey Bear! Are you hungry?" She smiled lovingly and placed a plate on the table. _

_"Where's my dad?"_

_"He left a long time ago, don't you remember? It's just the two of us like you wanted."_

**"NO!" **Naruto opened his eyes and blinked in confusion. The sound of a page being turned made him sit up quickly. "What are you doing here?" he asked half in anger and half in hope.

_"You came…"_

_"You promised…you lied…"_

"I might ask you the same thing," said Kakashi, putting away his book. "Would you care to explain what you were doing in a restricted area? Not only was that an extremely dangerous thing to do, but foolish. You could have been killed. You were hurt." Kakashi held his temper in check, but it was difficult. He knew he had just said the wrong thing as soon as the words escaped his lips. He cursed himself for being an idiot before trying again, "I was worried about you."

_"You promised…you lied…"_

"It's not like you care! Tell me the truth! You want to get rid of me, don't you?" Naruto screamed, "You want to get rid of me and be with Yukari!" Naruto leapt off the couch in attempt to run away from the nin, but Kakashi captured him by the arm before he could take two steps. "Let me go!" he yelled. "I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!"

_"You promised me…I can't trust you…"_

He pulled the boy back, gripped him by both of his shoulders and hugged him tight. Naruto struggled to get away, but Kakashi wouldn't allow it. After he ceased moving, Kakashi pulled back a little and looked him in the eyes, "Listen to me very carefully, Naruto Uzumaki HATAKE! I love you. You are my son; I would never get rid of you, no matter what. You can hate me if you want, but I still will be here for you, do you understand. I will never get rid of you and you will never get rid of me."

_"You promised…you lied…how can I trust you…"_

"You lie! You spent more time with her than me! You like her better than me!" he shouted while tears streamed down his face.

Portraying a calmness he didn't really feel, he replied, "I'm sorry, son. I didn't mean for you to feel that way. I guess I just got caught up with her, but just because I spend time with someone else, don't mean I care any less for you. I definitely like you better than Yukari." He wanted to shake the boy until his teeth rattled…do anything that would make him see sense.

Kakashi's inner thoughts raged on and on, seeking answers. "_Why does my pup not understand how I feel about him? How can he not see that he is the most cherished thing in my life? How can I make him believe what I've shown him his whole life?"_

Naruto's face reflected his doubt. "You do?" he asked.

_"You lied to me…"_

"Yes," he said firmly.

"Why?" he sneered in disbelief.

"Because you are precious to me son. You are the first thing I think of when I get up in the morning and the last thing before I go to sleep. If you left, I wouldn't be whole. My life was worthless before you came into it."

"Is Yukari really moving in, dad?"

"No son, she is not."

"Why did she say that she was?"

"It was a simple misunderstanding between us. Please believe me when I say that I would never decide on something that would impact the both of us without talking to you about it first."

Naruto felt so conflicted. He wanted to believe that everything would be all right, but his overpowering jealously and fear of being alone clashed together. "Ayame told me that you deserved to be happy too. I guess… if you really like Yukari, then I can too. I didn't really give her a chance and that wasn't fair of me." Naruto hated saying that; he really did, but deep down he wanted his dad to be happy, even if it meant he would be miserable in the process.

Kakashi ruffled the boy's head affectionately. "I don't think either one of us is really ready for me to become seriously involved with anyone right now. Maybe someday, but not now."

Naruto stubbornly said, "Maybe when we are ready… maybe then you will think about Ayame. I like her; she's not like that cat-lady. She is my friend."

_Maybe I can believe him… Maybe…_

"Let's just concentrate on you and me for now, okay pup. Can we go home now? I'll bet your hungry, its dinnertime. We have intruded on Ayame long enough now."

Naruto's stomach broke out in a loud growl. He gave a small smile and said, "Yup, Ayame gave me some food, but I think I could still eat twenty bowls of ramen."

"Well, if you want ramen, you'll need a bath."

Naruto asked slyly, "Hey dad, how good is your nose anyways?"

"My nose? Very good. Why?"

Naruto scrambled up into Kakashi's lap and stuck his armpit in his face. He shouted, "If you love me the way I am, then that means you gotta love my stink too!"

"Ugh, I'm dropping you in the nearest lake." He picked up the giggling boy around the middle and called for Ayame. _"Ibiki was right,"_ he thought, _"Maybe taking him to see a therapist would be a good idea."_

Naruto's quick turn around didn't fool Kakashi for a minute. He knew in that moment that he had failed the boy in the worst possible way. As an Anbu, he had to have psychological evaluations after some of the nastier missions he went on; all shinobi did. He had never taken Naruto for one even though he had been through such terrible events when he was younger. It was bound to give him some deep seated issues. That was something he had never really considered before, due to his own numerous and peculiar idiosyncrasies.

After thanking her and leaving the house, Naruto asked, "Can we stop by the market on the way and have a little fun together?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"We can blow up some of your balloons and throw them on people, because they get grossed out when you do that."

Kakashi said, "I don't have any balloons and even if I did, why would they gross people out?"

Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled a square foil wrapped object. "These balloons dad."

Kakashi's jaw dropped at the sight of his condoms in the boy's hand. He snatched it from Naruto and pocketed it before Ayame could see it then said, "Uh son, I love you, I really do, but you truly need to listen when I ask you to stay out of my drawers. …and don't touch my… uh, balloons."

"Hey, at least I didn't look at the magazines, I swear." He leaned forward and whispered loudly, "Kiba, Sai, and Sasuke did though." Naruto snickered, "Sasuke said he would let the girl that was in the middle win fan girl faint with the real him anytime."

The tall jonin stared down at the chibi; wanting to rip the façade away and take away all his insecurities. The boy shouldn't be acting so happy and carefree right now. He had been a fool to think that just by explaining the truth about the Kyuubi would make Naruto's mask slip away.

Kakashi gave a seemingly carefree smile and laugh while hiding his pain and self-loathing. He said, "Let's go to the market then. We'll go do whatever you want son."

* * *

AN

Alright, big explanation here... Kids that suffer from extreme neglect from birth to age three usually have attachment disorder. At times, it is not very apparent. Although kids like this may seem very loving, they have a lot of trust issues which manifest in many ways. When Naruto went from hurt to happiness so quickly, Kakashi realized the truth of it. He is just acting that way to please Kakashi, not because he truly believes it.

I am not going into therapy sessions as I would be bored stiff reading it, plus I am very far from knowing anything about it. So flash forward, Naruto goes to see a therapist who helps him see that Kakashi will not abandon him and that it's okay for him to date/marry/whatever! I'm sorry if that's a let down, but I know if I tried to write it... well it would suck pretty bad!

invisible-gurl: Hope you enjoyed that Ibiki moment. It was all for you girl!

Thanks to everyone that reviewed. 457 and counting! I'm so excited. You all have inspired me so much, I had to put this new chapter out, even though I put the other out only two days ago!

The next chapter will flash forward one year, Naruto is nine and Kakashi is 23.


	28. Never Give a Shinobi Morphine

Disclaimer: I checked my mailbox and found that I still do not own Naruto much to my increasing depression. Sadly, I also make no money off of it.

* * *

**Quick note:** I wrote this chapter about a month ago, well before chapter 26. Kakashi acts and says some of the same things as he did then... after all, there isn't much difference between a drunk and someone who is drugged up. I hope you enjoy it. Yes, it is a lot of crack, so if you don't like it, you might not want to read it. I gotta say though, this is my favorite chapter so far. I was giggling like a little girl when I wrote it up. Peace...Out!

* * *

**_Chapter Twenty-Eight:_**

**_Never Give Shinobi Morphine_**

_Alone at last, we can sit and fight.  
And I've lost all faith in this blurring light,  
But stay right here we can change our plight.  
We're storming through this despite what's right._

_~Black Veil Brides~_

The mission went south in a hurry. Although their assassination was successful, the target had a little more protection then they had originally anticipated. Kakashi and Guy ended up in a huge battle that tested their abilities to the fullest. Bruised and battered, they valiantly made their way back to Konohagakure; victorious from their fight. Upon arrival that afternoon, Kakashi just wanted to go home and sleep for days, but Guy had other plans. He dragged the weakly protesting silver-haired shinobi towards the hospital against his wishes.

"I'm fine; nothing a little rest won't cure. Why don't you just drop off our report for me?"

Guy gave his trademark nice guy pose and boomed, "Yosh, my eternal rival, you must desist your efforts to avoid medical treatment. Konoha has the finest hospital staffed by the most talented and skillful medic nins. You will be in excellent hands. I, Konoha's most noble gentleman, decree it."

Kakashi cringed as the loud tone assaulting his eardrums and closed his eye against the sparkle reflecting off his teeth. "No, no. I'm fine really. I just need some food and a little rest and I'll be as good as new."

"You are just too cool, the way your youthful energy blazes brighter than the sun; however, I do not believe your leg should be bent at that angle."

"Mah, its fine… really it is…" he hissed in pain and nearly blacked out when Guy slapped his hand on it. "Oh, all right. I do not intend on staying there though, just so you know."

Guy threw the highly embarrassed shinobi on his back. "Yosh, to the hospital then!" he shrieked as he headed out.

"Just kill me now," muttered Kakashi.

A swing swayed in the light breeze and birds merrily chirped in their nests when the bell peeled out the final ring of the day. Sweet freedom beckoned to the children who were rushing out of the academy. The end of the week was finally here. Naruto, Sai, Kiba, and Sasuke joined the mad dash to escape the confines of that personal prison everyone called school.

"So what are we doing today?" asked Sai.

"Sorry guys, but I am supposed to meet up with my ma and go over clan duties," said Kiba before he ran off with a wave. "I'll catch up with ya tomorrow!"

"Let's go to your house Naruto. We can sit on the roof watch the Anbu train. I can use my Sharingan and get some tips."

Naruto pointed in accusation, "Hey, your brother said you're not supposed to do that because it's stealing."

"Hn, what's the point of having such an incredible and powerful Kekkei Genkai if I can't use it?" complained Sasuke.

Naruto poked the Uchiha boy, "Oh come on grumpy; we can still watch them. Let's stop at Ichiraku first because I am starving."

"You are always starving, whiskers," commented Sai.

Naruto and Sasuke grinned and shouted, "Aho!"

The boys were all enjoying their food when one of the chunin that had been on gate duty entered. Not caring about Naruto, he commented to Ayame, "Did you hear that Kakashi Hatake and Might Guy got injured on their mission. They were taken to the hospital this morning. I heard that it was real bad."

Ayame heard the small gasp. When she looked over to where the boy had been sitting, he was gone. "Dad," she swiftly said, "Take over for me. I am going to help Naruto." Distantly, she could see a small speck of blonde hair weaving its way through the crowds, heading towards the hospital.

She arrived just in time to witness the distraught boy being forcibly thrown out the door by an angry medic. "We can't be bothered by worthless little brats like you. Don't come back here!"

Ayame gasped in indignation and hurried over to the enraged little boy. She helped him stand up and wiped his cheeks. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, but they won't let me in. I need to know if he's alright." He turned and looked at her with pleading eyes, "Can you find out for me? I started yelling at them when they ignored me and made them mad at me." The boy's frightened countenance pulled at her heartstrings. "They won't let me back in there."

Ayame pushed up her sleeves, grabbed the boy's hand and pulled him up, "Oh we will just see about that, won't we!" she stated angrily as she marched into the hospital, dragging a wide-eyed and extremely impressed Naruto along with her.

She demanded information from the woman manning the desk, but was rebuffed. Ignoring her, Ayame searched the hallways, stopping every medic she spotted until she found a familiar face. Relieved, she raised her voice, "Guy!" She waved her hand, "Over here."

Naruto ran to the green clad man and threw himself on him. In his panic, he used long forgotten childish speak, "Where's my daddy? Is he okay? Is he hurt? Is he dead?"

Guy picked him up and shouted, "Little Naruto, my youthful protégé! Do not fret, for my eternal rival, Kakashi Hatake has only broken a leg and is going to live to fight more glorious battles!" he quickly reassured the boy. "You should have seen him, my young one. He still managed to return to Konoha unaided by sheer willpower and determination alone. That is the power of youthful perseverance. However, because of the severity of the break, I have been told that he will have to stay in the hospital for a week to complete the healing process." He muttered under his breath, "If they can manage to keep him here that long, that is."

"Is he really okay? Where is he? Can I see him?"

"Through that doorway leads to your father," he said, pointing at the room behind him. Other patients began to warily open their doors to see who was making all the noise.

Naruto grabbed onto Ayame's hand tightly and gave her an uncertain look. "It's okay," she whispered, "Don't be scared. I'll stay with you." She pushed open the door and entered the room.

* * *

**_~~~The First Day~~~_**

"Daddy?" said Naruto tentatively behind her, "Are you here?"

Unfortunately, Kakashi had been given a rather large dose of pain medication before the two of them walked in. His normal mask had been removed and he was wearing a hospital issued one and he was handcuffed to the bed. "Guy!" he shouted, "Guy, come see this…I have two little puppies! Come see how cute they are! Which one of you is my Naruto and which one is the clone?" he asked and then giggled, looking at no one in particular.

"No dad, it's just me. Are you okay?" He was so focused on the man laying in the bed that he didn't notice the scorch marks on the wall, nor did he even smell the faint hint of acrid fumes.

"I feel great!" he tittered and tried to wave his arms. He scowled at the restraints.

Naruto nervously asked, "Why are you handcuffed dad? Did you do something bad? Do you have to go to jail? I can talk to Shisui for you. He won't arrest you."

"I feel great!" he shouted as though he didn't hear the boy, "In fact, I want to get up right now!" Kakashi tried to pull the covers off himself and then scowled again at the handcuffs. "Guy! Guy! Guy,Guy,Guy,Guy! Why am I tied down?"

Said nin stuck his head in the room. "The fire Kakashi, remember? By the way, the pain killers have made my youthful rival a little exuberant due to his dismay at being hospitalized. He nearly set the room on fire so they had to bring him under control for now," he added to Naruto and Ayame.

Kakashi's head wobbled. "What's he saying? Who's in the hospital? I don't like hospitals…" He tried to direct his attention to the woman standing close to him. "Well hello," he purred, "Am I dead because I see an angel."

"It's Ayame, dad. Don't you remember Ayame?"

"As if I could forget her. She flits through my dreams every night. Just don't tell her I said that."

"But she's right here dad.

Kakashi responded in a booming voice, "Well it's a good thing I'm only talking in my head. Huh, you know… when I talk to myself, the voice is usually mine. That sounds like my little boy's voice. That sounds like my little boy's voice. That sounds like my little boy's voice… Hey stop copying me!"

"Uh… d-daddy, are you okay? You're talking out loud. Very loud actually. I'll bet the Hokage can hear you in his tower even." Naruto stepped closer to inspect the man masquerading as his father. "You're acting weird."

"I am? Oh crap." Kakashi was silent for a minute then turned his head and looked around, spotting Naruto staring at him in fascination, he asked. "Hey pup, when did you get here?"

"Umm… ten minutes ago?" he answered in confusion.

"Ayame," the boy whispered, "What's wrong with my dad? Is he crazy?"

"No, he is fine," she whispered back, "The medics gave him some medicine that makes him act a little strange. Don't worry; he won't be like this forever."

"Hey," Kakashi pouted, "Why isn't anybody paying attention to me here? I'm the one who is chained to this bed. I hate hospitals too. I hate hospitals too. I hate hospitals too. Stop copying me. I'm the copy-nin, not you. Hey pup, when did you get here?"

"Ten minutes ago, remember," he huffed, "And dad, you're copying yourself."

"Son, aren't you going to give your daddy a kiss?"

Naruto's face flamed red, "Dad!" he hissed, "There are people around. They might see or hear you. I am nine years old. People will think I'm a baby or something!"

Kakashi huffed, rolled his eye, and muttered, "Fine, be that way, but just so you know, you'll always be my baby." his eye went out of focus for a minute then lit up on seeing the girl.

"Ayame, when did you get here? Have you seen my son? Is he doing all right? I miss him and want him here with me."

Naruto took a step closer to Kakashi and waved his hand. "I'm right here dad!" Even though Ayame tried to tell him his father was fine, Naruto was worried. Scratch that; he was scared. This was not his dad. His dad did not act silly or say weird things. His dad didn't talk a lot… period. Taking a deep breath and telling himself to be brave, he approached the injured nin and climbed into the bed next to him being careful of his broken leg. He carefully lifted the scarf that was covering Kakashi's Sharingan and peeked at the eye. Sighing in relief, he said to Ayame, "It is him. It really is my dad."

"Hey pup, when did you get here? Can I have a hug?"

As Naruto hugged the man in relief, he forgot his vow to act older. Kakashi said to Ayame, "Here's my little puppy. Do you see him? Isn't he the cutest little thing you've ever seen?"

Ayame nodded, trying to humor the drugged shinobi. "Oh yes, he's adorable," she said truthfully.

"Do you know why I've always called him my puppy?"

"No, why?"

"Daaad! You promised not to tell that story. It's so embarrassing."

"It is not. Listen to this, when he was three, I called him pup a few times and then he started to act like one. I mean, he was going all over the house barking and panting like a dog. He refused to eat unless it was in a bowl on the floor. I didn't know what to do. I was afraid to tell people because they might have thought he was crazy. I bought ten books on children and they didn't say anything. I was passing by a park one day, and I saw the Yamanaka girl acting like a cat around her father. He didn't seem to think it was strange…so…neither…"

Kakashi looked around in confusion. "Where am I? He looked down at the boy curled up to his side, "Hey pup, when did you get here?" he asked.

The boy just stared at him in anger, his arms crossed over his chest.

"What's wrong?"

"You," he pointed at Kakashi accusingly, "You told the puppy story!"

"When did I do that?"

"Just now. You told Ayame the puppy story."

Kakashi scratched his head in confusion. "I don't remember that. I'm sure I would recall doing something like that. So which part? Was it about you sleeping in the dog bed or peeing outside on all the trees so you could mark our property?"

Naruto's mouth dropped open in shock. He grated out, "You see… you see, that is so embarrassing."

Ayame giggled, "Don't worry, I promise I won't repeat it."

Naruto growled, "If my friends ever hear that story, I'll never live it down." he poked Kakashi's side. "Do you hear me dad? Dad…? Dad…?"

"Come on honey bear, let's let him sleep."

Naruto turned his big soulful blue eyes on her and pled, "Please not yet? I'm not ready to leave. I promise I'll stay right here and be good. I won't move a muscle, I promise." He looked near tears at the prospect of abandoning his father. "He needs me."

"Visiting hours is over at seven. I will check up on you then. Do you know who will be watching you tonight?"

Naruto let out a relieved breath. "My dad was supposed to be home tonight so it'll be the ninken if they are still summoned."

When Ayame returned to the room several hours later, Naruto was curled up next to his father fast asleep. She tried to gently remove him, but he clung to the shinobi, waking him.

"Don't," Kakashi murmured, opening his eye.

"I have to; visiting hours are almost over and they told me to get him out of here or they would," she whispered, angry at their attitudes.

"I understand. I just don't want him to get scared tonight." He groaned and shook a little. "Can you take him home for me and watch over him until I can get someone to stay?" Naruto shifted in his sleep, causing Kakashi to bite back a pained curse.

"Oh I…" The girl wanted to, but felt a little strange staying at his house. "Are you alright?" she asked, noting his pain filled look.

"Medication… wearing… off…" he grunted, "Please Ayame, do it for him."

She pressed the button for the medics before turning back to him, "I'll do it." She reached for the boy again, but stopped when he asked her to wait. Ayame felt such warmth when she saw Kakashi's tender expression as he picked up Naruto's hand and kissed his palm.

One of the medics entered the room several minutes later with more pain medication. He injected it into the IV, then pointed at Ayame and said, "You need to get that thing out of here so I can give Hatake another healing chakra treatment."

"What **thing** would you be referring to?" asked Kakashi icily, "Surely you do not mean my son because I am sure you are more intelligent than that. He will leave when I am good and ready for him to, do you understand?"

"Hospital regulations…" he began.

"Hospital regulations be damned!" shouted Kakashi, waking the boy. "Visiting hours is not over yet, so do your thing and get out."

Naruto rubbed his eyes and watched the medic-nin's healing green chakra envelope Kakashi's leg. "Are you going to be all better now, dad? Can you come home?"

"Not yet, pu-pu-pup-puppy!" he giggled as the drugs coursed through his body and affecting his mind again. "Hey, guess what?" he shouted happily.

"What dad," giggled Naruto.

"Love you."

"Yeah dad, I know. I love you too."

Kakashi sent Ayame a seductive look and a wink; or at least what he thought was seductive as he was drooling through his mask and grimacing oddly, "Love you, my angel of mercy."

Ayame blushing bright red, tried not to giggle at his drugged confession. Naruto, still stubbornly clinging onto the idea of the two of them being together, said excitedly, "Oh cool. Do you really dad? Are you going to marry her? Can she be my mom?"

Kakashi didn't answer. He had closed his eye and began to snore. Naruto looked at him in shock; his dad never snored. As Ayame ushered him out of the room, he looked back one last time at his father in worry. _"Hurry up and get better... come home soon."_

* * *

A loud scream woke Ayame from her dreams. Walking through the darkened hallway, she entered the room of the young boy. Another scream was torn from his throat as he thrashed about.

His panicked breathing and cries of dread suggested that he raced desperately through the forests of sleep, pursued by a terror that relentlessly gained ground on him.

Ayame switched on the bedside lamp. The sudden flash of light didn't wake the boy. Sweat darkened his blond hair to almost brown. Wrung by anxiety, his face glistened. Her heart ached to see his pain.

"Naruto?"

His name, softly spoken, didn't break the spell of sleep. Instead he reacted as if he had heard the close, rough voice of the Shinigami. Head tossing, neck muscles taunt, twisting fistful of the sheet in his hands, he took shallow, panicked breaths, working himself toward a scream.

Ayame put a hand on his shoulder, "Naruto, you're dreaming."

With a chocked cry, he sat up in bed, seizing her wrist and wrenching her hand away from his shoulder as though she were a shinobi assassin. Awake, he nevertheless seemed to see the menace from his dream. His eyes were wide with fright.

Ayame winced with pain. "Hey, let go. It's me."

He blinked, shuddered, and released her.

She rubbed her stinging wrist and asked, "Are you all right, honey bear?"

He blinked back tears and shuddered again before he gave in to the inevitable. He threw himself into her arms and cried.

"It was just a nightmare. Do you want to tell me about it?" she asked as his sobs dwindled off.

"My dad was dead and I was all alone. The villagers chased me then they caught me and started to hurt me. They killed me then threw my body off a cliff. I woke up and I was so scared, then you came in the room and told me that my daddy really did die. People came and were banging on the doors, telling me to come out. They wanted to kill me again." He gave frightened look and pinched himself until tears came to his eyes. "Am I really awake this time Ayame?"

"Oh yes, you poor thing, I promise you're awake this time." Ayame gathered the boy in her warm embrace and stroked his face. "It was just a dream. Your father is fine. He needs a few more treatments and then he will be home as good as new. You'll see." She sang a lullaby to Naruto while stroking his cheek until she felt him relax then fall back asleep. A strange rumble came from his throat; he was purring.

_"Aw!"_ she mentally squealed, _"How cute!"_

* * *

**_~~~The Second Day~~~_**

"Hey dad, I have another question for you."

"Fire away," said Kakashi cheerfully.

Ayame had brought Naruto in to visit his injured father again. The nightmare he suffered the previous night had made him pale and withdrawn today. She knew he was worried and wouldn't feel better until he saw for himself that Kakashi was all right. The shinobi was still under the effects of morphine and had been answering every question Naruto shot at him. So far, the boy had been given the location of all his confiscated toys and what he was getting for his birthday. He was horrified to discover that his father had been telling the truth about where babies really came from.

Naruto was sitting next to Kakashi on the bed. He kept patting the shinobi on the arm and chest as though trying to convince himself that he was really there. "What's the deal with you and squirrels anyways? Every time I ask you, you never answer."

"Shh, don't tell anyone. When I wash… wash… does my voice sound funny to you. Hey pup, when did you get here?"

Naruto giggled. "A while ago dad. You were telling me about squirrels."

"Squirrels? I hate the little buggers. Evil, dirty, nathy…naffy… whaff wong wiff my tongue? Hey Awame, there's thomething wong wiff my tongue. Will you kith it an make it be'er?"

"You're sticking it out dad. Put it back in your mouth," the boy said patiently.

"Oh, thank you. Did you know that bamboo grows so fast, that you can tie up an enemy victim over it and just let them grow? And as it grows they begin to dig into the victim's flesh, and cause _great_ pain, until they die from lost of blood or just plain excruciating pain! That's what I heard the grass ninja like to do."

"Um no? You haven't done that have you?"

"Done what?"

He rolled his eyes, "Never mind. Squirrels dad…tell me about the squirrels."

"Squirrel! Where?" he looked around urgently and finding no such creature, looked blurrily at Naruto, "Hey pup, when did you get here?"

"Dad, focus!" Naruto giggled and poked Kakashi in the side, "Why do you hate squirrels?"

Kakashi shuddered, "Horrible, nasty creatures… I ticked off Obito by being a jerk one-two, a ninja will kill you," he sang, "Three-four, try to lock your door. Five-six, he'll do it for kicks."

"Dad, listen to me. **WHY…DO…YOU…HATE…SQUIRRELS!**" yelled the boy while pulling at his hair.

Kakashi gave a small chuckle and smiled. "Shh, it's a secret. Don't tell my sweet little Naruto-puppy."

"Why not?"

Kakashi whispered as though imparting a great secret, "Don't want him to think I'm not strong."

"I won't tell him." Naruto asked with frustration, "Tell me why you hate squirrels."

"Oh… Okay." Kakashi was silent for a minute as though in silent contemplation. He looked around the room with a confused look then looked down at the edge of the bed where Naruto stood. "Hey pup, when did you get here?" he asked with good cheer.

"Just a minute ago. Tell me about the squirrel."

"Squirrel! Where?" Kakashi's head whipped back and forth and he accused the boy petulantly, "You lied to me; I don't see a squirrel." His head swayed drunkenly and he giggled. "Man, what am I on?"

"DAD!" yelled Naruto, trying to get him to concentrate, "Get a hold of yourself."

"Why is everything so blurry?"

"You are crossing your eyes dad."

"Dad, daddy, dada, father… I remember when I used to be daddy. I miss that. My puppy is becoming a big dog," Kakashi frowned and then laughed just as quickly. "Heh heh, get it? Puppy… big dog… Wow, I'm really messed up right now. What did they give me?" He glanced at the boy, "Hey pup, when did you get here?"

Naruto face palmed then gritted out, "You were telling me about making Obito mad and then something about a squirrel."

Kakashi shuddered, "I hate squirrels."

"WHY!" he shouted with a slight hysterical note.

"P… in p…," he whispered.

"What!" said Naruto. It was said so quietly, he missed it.

"What?" asked Kakashi.

**"WHY DO YOU HATE SQUIRRELS?!"**

"Hey pup, when did you get here?"

Naruto stomped his foot in aggravation and begged. "AGHH! Dad, please, please, please finish telling me why you are afraid of squirrels."

Kakashi gave a squeamish look and said reluctantly, "Was I telling you about that story? I know a much better one about this Iwa shinobi that I gutted with a spoon."

"A spoon?" asked Naruto with interest. _"No, no, no,"_ he told himself, _"He's making me as crazy as he is!"_

"You can tell that story later dad. I want to hear about the squirrel and Obito."

"Obito was mad at me for being an ass and shoved one down my pants!"

"That's it? Seriously?" Naruto felt so let down. That was it; a squirrel down the pants? It sounded kind of funny. He would have liked that Obito guy. "What's so bad about that?" he asked.

"Do you know what squirrels eat?" asked the copy-nin in horror and a touch of panic.

"Umm… fruits and pinecones?" the chibi asked.

"They eat nuts," he said; his gaze drifting down to his lap that was now covered with his hands.

"So wha…ooooooohh!" Naruto cringed in sympathy. "Wait, I've seen it; everything is still there. So did he… like bite you… or something?"

"Who?"

"The squirrel!"

"Squirrel! Where?" he looked around the room frantically then saw his son, "Hey pup, when did you get here?"

Naruto banged his head on the bed rail. He rolled his eyes and ground out, "Never mind. I guess that explains why we always eat squirrel when we camp out."

"Are you okay son?"

"I need a break; Ayame, you talk to him!"

"Ayame? Where?" Kakashi spotted her at the end of his bed, waved her over and patted the edge of his bed. "Come closer. I promise not to bite…unless you want me too! I can barely see you all the way over there." She nervously sat down next to him. He gave a groggy smile and said, "I must be in heaven because I'm looking at an angel! Why don't you come sit in my lap and we van talk about the first thing that pops up?""

"What?"

"If a star fell for every time I thought of you, the sky would be empty." She stared at him. "You may fall from the sky, you may fall from a tree, but the best way to fall... is in love with me."

"Uh…"

"I wish I were a tear so I could start at your eyes, live on your face, and die on your lips," Kakashi bantered, thinking he was being witty.

"Excuse me?"

"You are so beautiful that you give the sun a reason to shine."

Ayame jested, "I'm wishing it was cloudy right now."

"It's not my fault I fell in love. You are the one that tripped me. So your place or mine?"

"Both, you go to your and I'll go to mine! Kakashi, you are on drugs, remember?"

"I'm not on drugs; I'm just intoxicated by you."

Ayame giggled. "You're intoxicated all right."

"Do your legs hurt from running through my dreams all night?"

She quipped, "A little, yeah. I've been trying to get away from you, and sadly, it's not working."

"Ouch," he winced, "That hurts. If I followed you home, would you keep me?"

"My basement is slightly occupied at the moment, but I'm sure if we do a little rearranging of the bodies, you'll squeeze in just fine."

"If beauty were time, you'd be eternity."

"That's how long it's going to take me to get over that line."

"My love for you is like diarrhea, I just can't hold it in!"

Naruto couldn't stand it anymore. With giggles and fake gagging motions, he said, "Ugh dad, I just can't hold it in. I think I'm going to puke! Grown ups are so weird! If I said something like that to a girl, she would punch me."

Ayame blushed then backed away from the drugged copy-nin. "We really need to leave now."

"No you don't. Would you kiss me?" he asked her while trying to catch her hand. His eyes lost focus. "Come on beautiful girl, just think... You. Me. Whipped cream. Handcuffs. Any questions?"

She looked around for an escape, but Naruto was blocking the door. "Umm... no thank you? Sorry, but you're just not yourself right now."

"Kiss him Ayame, I dare you!"

"No, that wouldn't be right to kiss someone who is all drugged up."

Kakashi pouted childishly then got a melancholy look on his face, his emotions quickly shifting again due to the medication. "See son, that's why it wouldn't work out between us. I am not good enough for her. I'm tainted."

"Tainted?" she asked.

He wouldn't look at her. "I am tainted with blood. I've got enough on my soul to cover the whole village. Ayame is an innocent. I wouldn't want to defile her with it."

"Do you think being a ninja is bad dad?" worried Naruto.

Kakashi continued as though he did not hear the boy, "All my team mates and my sensei are dead and my son wants to leave me and go train with Jiraiya." His face grew despondent and miserable. "I'll miss him if he leaves."

Naruto faltered, "I'm right here dad. I'm not going anywhere."

"My puppy, you're here! I missed you!"

"Do you really think being a ninja is bad dad?"

"Who said being a ninja was bad?" he yelled, "Being a shinobi for Konoha is an honor and privilege. You tell me who told you that and I'll kill…"

"…why am I here?" he looked around the hospital room quizzically. "Hey pup, when did you get here?" he asked when he noticed the boy.

Naruto giggled and then made a scared face, pointed to the area behind Kakashi, and shouted, "Squirrel!"

"Squirrel! Where?" he patted his chest and legs, looking for his weapon pouches, "Crap, where's a kunai when you need one?"

* * *

**~~~The Third Day~~~**

Ayame took Naruto back to the hospital the third day to visit again. She made him wait outside the room while she went in first. She didn't think it would be wise to have a repeat of yesterday. Kakashi looked up from his book when she entered. She noted right away that he looked much better.

"Ayame, what are you doing here?" he asked, clearly surprised.

"I brought Naruto to see you."

Kakashi looked around. "Where is he?"

"Umm, do you remember much of yesterday or the day before?"

"No, why?"

"Well, you were a little out of it and I think it might have scared him a bit. I made him wait outside until I saw you first; just to be on the safe side."

"I hope I didn't get too crazy," he drawled with a pout.

Ayame giggled at his put out face. "I heard you are actually being a pretty good patient now."

"Anybody can be their favorite patient. All you've got to do is avoid puking on them and don't make fun of their little hats."

"That easy, huh?"

Kakashi quipped, "Well, you also have to eat everything on your dinner tray, never hassle them to give you massive doses of pain meds, and never ever fake a heart attack to get attention."

"They get mad when you try that?"

"Some of those nurses pack a pretty mean punch."

She teased and nodded at his book, "It was probably just your choice in reading material."

The copy-nin smirked, "Don't let those little nurses fool you with their innocent looks. I saw them trying to read over my shoulder. I was afraid to fall asleep. I was sure I would wake up to find all my books gone or my clothes missing."

Kakashi's face grew serious. "How has he been?" he asked.

"It's been hard on him. He misses you."

"Yeah, me too."

"He had a pretty terrible nightmare the other night."

"Oh, are you watching him?"

"Well, you did beg me the other day…" A soft tap on the door broke the conversation as Naruto entered the room.

"Hey dad, how are you feeling?" he asked, studying the shinobi in the bed. "Are you still crazy?"

"Mah, I think I'm back to normal now. How have you been?"

"I want you to come home now. I can take care of you."

Kakashi rattled the cuffs on his wrists, "Why don't you see if you can find the keys to these for your old dad and we will blow this joint."

Naruto smirked and put his hand in his pocket, "Already way ahead of you dad. I kind of thought you would say that; you know, seeing as how you hate hospitals so much. Sasuke and me paid a little visit to Shisui in the police headquarters earlier today. Sasuke 'accidently' set one of the desks on fire so I could search his office." Naruto pulled his hand out of his pocket and triumphantly displayed the key. He unlocked the handcuffs and threw his arms around the shinobi's neck. "Can we go home now daddy," he whispered against his neck, "Please?"

Kakashi patted his back. "Grab my clothes. I'm not going anywhere looking like this," he said, pointing to his hospital gown with distaste. Ayame blushed and turned around as he threw back the covers and gingerly attempted to pull himself into a standing position without falling down

"I don't think you're quite ready to leave yet," she said as he fell back on the bed.

"Mah, I'm fine. I can rest at home as well as I can here."

After Naruto helped him dress, he made a clone to lay in the bed and henged himself into Ayame's father. Together, the three of them left the hospital and walked slowly to Kakashi's home. "Finally," shouted Naruto as he walked through the front door. He rounded on the copy-nin and growled out, "Don't ever do that again. You're supposed to be some great ninja in this village and then you go and get hurt."

"Now Naruto..."

"I can see those blood stains on your clothes, you know."

"Really, it's not mine…" Kakashi tried again, "...you know that as a shinobi I can get hurt or die..."

"I know that dad. That's not the point. You don't have anyone come tell me if you are alive or dead or hurt."

"I didn't do it on purpose…"

"I had to find out by overhearing it!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to worry you…"

"I am not a baby!"

"I know. I am sorry."

"Don't ever do that again. Oh and dad, just so you know… I will get my payback on you."

"Alright," said Ayame. "Let's get your father upstairs and into bed. I'm sure he feels bad enough. Do you want me to send for someone to come take care of you? Maybe Guy?"

"No!" they both shouted.

"I'll take care of him," said Naruto firmly with a steely glint in his eye. "Because that's what families do."

Ayame smiled at the little boy's resolve. She bent down and gave him a hug. "I will just stop by from time to time and maybe help you cook for him if that's alright."

With eyes shining in adoration, he said, "I'd like that."

* * *

**_Naruto's Omake_**

"Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Yes, Sensei Mizuki?"

"Pay attention!"

"Sorry."

The second after the bell rang, Naruto scrambled out of his seat, through the doors, and out to the secluded part of the forest. Kiba, Sai, and Sasuke were hot on his trail. He opened his backpack and withdrew the three little bags had given him that morning. He had been looking forward to this moment all day.

"Thought you guys didn't want to see this?"

"Nah, we wanna watch," said Kiba eagerly, "So go for it already!"

Sasuke shook his head, "I still think this is a bad idea, baka."

"It's too late for that now. I warned him that I would get my revenge. Okay, here goes." He opened the first bag and upended it into his mouth. Chewing fast, he pulled out another fistful of candy and shoved it into his mouth. He didn't stop until two of the bags were empty. He pocketed the third in case he needed a recharge.

"Is it working?" asked Sasuke.

"Look at his eyes," commented Sai, "Very curious."

Naruto's pupils had dilated into mere pinpricks. He grinned wide. "I-don't-know-if-it's-working-but-boy-I-really-feel-like-I-can-run-around-Konoha-one-hundred-times! Hey-I've-got-a-great-idea-anybody-got-any-paint? Never-mind-I-do.I'm-going-to-give-the-Hokage's-faces-a-little-makeover. Anybody-want-to-help? No? Okay-see-you-all-later."

A quick flash of his orange shirt was the last thing they saw as he disappeared. Kiba, Sai, and Sasuke all looked at each other in dawning horror at what they had been a party too. Sasuke was the first to speak, "Did any of you get the candy in front of witnesses?"

"Nah, I raided my own stash," said Kiba.

"As did I," added Sai.

Sasuke nodded, "Good. I had a cousin buy mine. Remember all of you; we saw nothing, we know nothing. Got it?" The two other boys nodded their heads gravely at the Uchiha.

Kakashi's endless drills with Naruto on tree climbing really paid off when the boy effortlessly jogged up the front of HokageMountain. With paint cans in hand, he began to draw graffiti on each of the faces.

His prank did not go unnoticed. Sarutobi was in his office when his secretary knocked on the door to inform him that several people wished to speak with him urgently. After hearing the complaints, he walked to the window and saw first hand what the boy was doing. "Cat," he ordered, "Get him down from there before he hurts himself and find Kakashi."

While the Anbu operative quickly disappeared, the Hokage smiled inwardly; impressed that the child managed to do such a feat in broad daylight…and wearing orange. He sighed, knowing he still had some very angry chunin and jonin waiting for him to speak. _"Eh, Kakashi can deal with it,"_ he thought wickedly. He turned, and with a serious face, dismissed them. "Hatake will take care of the problem."

Cat made a wooden clone of himself to search for the copy-nin while he headed towards the child's location. He was able to get somewhat close to Naruto before he was sighted.

The boy's face lit up at the familiar mask. He hadn't seen the man in quite awhile, but remembered him well. "Tenzo!" he shouted at the top of his lungs, "What-do-you-think-of-the-Hokage's-now? I-think-they-look-better. Are-you-here-to-catch-me?"

"The Hokage asked me to fetch you down from here. And do not call me by my name when I am masked."

"Sorry-Cat! You-wanna-play-tag? You're-it!"

Tenzo was not surprised at the boy's cleverness and abilities; after all, he was raised by the most skilled ex-Anbu in the village. Because of his great respect for the man, he vowed not to kill the boy when he caught him. Two hours later, he was ready to change his mind. Tenzo was hot, tired, and frustrated. That boy was fast and sneaky. He still hadn't managed to catch him, but he did find Kakashi.

His clone finally located him hidden up in a tree on one of the training grounds, reading. "Senpai?" he regarded him quizzically, "What are you doing up there?"

"It's my day off. I was enjoying it. Did you come looking for me for a specific reason?" asked Kakashi lazily.

"Yes sir. It's about Naruto. He did that," he said pointing towards the mountain. "I am currently in the process of attempting his capture; however, he keeps eluding me." Suddenly Tenzo stopped moving for a second. "I've got him senpai. He is at the northern gate. He is being…difficult."

"Hold him. I'll be right there," snapped Kakashi. He gazed at the face of the mountain again and scowled. That boy was in so much trouble.

Meanwhile, Naruto was indeed caught. His sugar high was starting to wear off and he was getting tired. When Tenzo caught him, he enclosed him within a wooden cage, which unfortunately incited the boy to higher levels.

"CAT, CAT, CAT, LOOKATME!" he screamed, "I'MAMONKEY! LOOKATME! LOOKATME!" Naruto grabbed the bars and shook them, "OOH-OOH, AH-AH!" he climbed up the bars and hung from his feet. "Look at me cat! Let me out. I'll be a good boy, I swear. You got any bananas? OOH-OOH, AH-AH!"

"No way, Naruto. You're dad is on his way here now. He can let you out. I'm… not…that…stu…"

He didn't have a chance to finish. Naruto performed his sexy jutsu. Inside the cage stood a beautiful, naked, blond girl. "Oh please," she said in a breathy voice, "Please release me you mean old Anbu man. I promise I'll be a good girl."

It was midday, so quite a large crowd began to gather. Shouts for the 'poor' girl's release began to grow. Tenzo, feeling the rising anger from the crowd, hissed, "Knock it off Naruto or you'll cause a riot."

The girl in the cage began to cry very loudly, "Can't s-someone p-please help m-me? I haven't d-done anything wrong."

Big beads of sweat began to form under Tenzo's mask. He tried to edge away from the crowd with no success. _"Where are you at senpai?"_ he thought.

Angry men swarmed around Tenzo, demanding her freedom when suddenly a woman's scream was heard, "My baby!" Everyone turned en mass to see a little girl now trapped in the cage. Fat tears rolled down her scared face.

The Anbu sternly said, "That is not who you think it is. That is Naruto Uzumaki under a henge. I swear that is not your daughter."

"Mommy," sobbed the girl, "I want out of here."

"Stop it Naruto. I know who you really are."

"That's my daughter, you pervert! Let her out now!"

"Mommy, that man is mean, help me."

Suddenly Kakashi appeared and asked, "Cat, I thought you said you caught my son. Why have you got a civilian child in a cage? Let her out right now!"

Tenzo gulped hard and released the child while looking away in embarrassment. He had no idea when the boy performed the substitution jutsu. He caught a flash of orange and saw Naruto on a nearby roof. The boy blew a raspberry and waved jovially as he took off again. "There he goes!" he growled in annoyance. He leaped up to the roof, only to discover that the boy was gone. "How does he do that?" he asked himself in exasperation. He was an Anbu, for Kami's sake!

* * *

As Naruto raced away, he wasn't troubled by any thoughts or worries. He just painted the Hokage's faces. It was his best prank ever. Although he knew what he had done was very wrong, the adrenalin coursing through his veins made him not care. He was running so fast, everything was a blur. A brief flash of pink registered a minute after he passed it. He came to a sudden stop and reversed direction. Naruto retraced his steps until he found the girl of his dreams.

"Sakura, Sakura, hey Sakura! You sure look pretty today Sakura. Will you kiss me Sakura?" he screamed behind her.

Sakura jumped and gave a surprised shout. She turned around and punched the boy. "Baka, you scared me half to death," she yelled while holding her hand to her heart. "What's wrong with you, are you crazy?"

"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, do you want to play with me? I didn't mean to scare you, honest."

Sakura nervously looked around and seeing people in the street looking her way, sneered, "Why would I want to do that? I've got studying to do. Why don't you go and bother someone else."

"Please Sakura. Can't we go and play on the merry-go-round like we did that summer when we were five? Do you remember?"

"We're not kids anymore."

"Yes we are!" he shouted; then grabbing her hand, Naruto dragged the weakly protesting girl to the park next to her house. He wouldn't let go until she agreed to climb on. Adding chakra in his legs, he held on to the bar and ran in circles faster and faster until it was a blur of motion. He hopped on next to her with a look of manic glee and they both screamed in exultation.

When it finally stopped, they unsteadily climbed off and fell in the grass, giggling, dizzy and euphoric. After Sakura was able to catch her breath, she smiled and said, "Wow that was fun."

"Do you remember Sakura?"

Her brows came together. She did. That summer long ago when both of her parents were gone; her dad was on a mission and her mother was traveling for some business. She stayed at her grandmother's house while they were away. She met Naruto at the park and they played together nearly everyday. He was a good friend. "Yes," she sighed.

…and then her parents came back.

"Do you remember my promise Sakura?"

"Naruto, I…"

"Sakura Haruno!"

Sakura jumped up from the grass as if she had been burned. Her mother came storming up, grabbed her by the hair, and shook her. The woman screamed, "I thought I told you never to associate with that brat ever again. I warned you what would happen if you disobeyed me. I can still remove you from the academy, you know."

"I'm sorry mother," cried the cringing Sakura, "He made me come here." She turned and gazed at Naruto with disgust and swallowing the lump in her throat, shouted, "I hate you! I have always hated you. Stop following me around baka, I don't want anything to do with you!"

Sakura's mother gave Naruto a smug and vengeful look of satisfaction after the pink haired girl ran off. She snarled, "Stay away from my daughter, you little bastard."

The boy jumped up and gave her a glare then turned away. He took two steps before whirling around. He planted his feet in a belligerent stance, raised his hand, and pointed at her. He shouted proudly, "Someday I'm going to be the most powerful Hokage this village has ever seen and then you'll get what you deserve!"

He ran off before he could hear the woman's response. His heart felt light and free. She remembered. When Sakura became a genin, she would be an adult and no longer forced to follow her parent's edicts. They wouldn't be able to hurt her anymore and could be friends again.

She remembered.

Sarutobi was the first to find the boy. Naruto's hyperactivity had finally worn off not long after; he had fallen fast asleep in a sugar induced coma outside the Hokage's office window. While one of his Anbu guards picked up the boy and took him home, another went to find Kakashi and Tenzo.

* * *

The copy-nin arrived home in a temper. He was ready to strangle the little chibi. He found Naruto in his room sleeping; looking very innocent and sweet. _"Yeah right!"_ snorted Kakashi internally. He left the room to calm himself before he said or did anything he would regret later.

He needed to meditate.

Several hours later, Kakashi heard the chibi. Walking into the boy's room, he had to repress a chuckle (It would not do for the boy to think he was amused). Naruto was a little green. He groaned and held his belly. "I don't feel so good daddy."

Kakashi, still very angry at his behavior, said, "Well that's what happens when you do something stupid like this. You know you are not allowed to eat that many sweets. It makes you crazy."

"I'm gonna be sick." His face turned even greener and Kakashi had to jump back as the boy spewed his brightly colored stomach contents all over himself and his bed.

Kakashi went into the hall closet and retrieved a towel. He tenderly wrapped it around the sobbing boy and carried him into the bathroom. After running the bath water, he undressed Naruto. In his pocket, he found another bag of candy. Naruto tried to grab at it weakly. He moaned, "No daddy, it's my precious!"

"You are forbidden from eating candy ever again little man. Do you realize how naughty you've been? You are in so much trouble."

"Were you worried about me?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry dad, but that's what you did to me when you got hurt."

* * *

AN

Ah, so the truth comes out huh? Kakashi and Ayame, sittin' in a tree!

I had a pretty big inspiration for this chapter. My mother had surgery last year and she acted just like Kakashi. While it was very very funny, it was also a tad bit scary to see someone who is normally calm and cool act so crazy.

Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed. There weren't that many last chapter, so I'm thinking it wasn't liked as well as some of the others. Hopefully this one gets more!


	29. The Kiss

Disclaimer. I checked my in box for any email stating I now have the rights to Naruto, but I still do not. I cried in my pillow the rest of the night.

* * *

Warning: As the title implies, there will be a little romance here. Sorry to those of you who don't like it. I would suggest you just skip this chapter then! Although I must say, I think I didn't do too bad a job!

* * *

**_Chapter Twenty-Nine:_**

**_The Kiss_**

_You can kiss me in the moonlight  
On the rooftop under the sky  
You can kiss me with the windows open  
While the rain comes pouring inside  
Kiss me in sweet slow motion  
Let's let every thing slide_

_~Faith Hill~_

Naruto and Sai were on their way home to meet up with Kiba and Sasuke when they spotted Ayame in the distance. Naruto ran over to give her a welcome hug. She was noticeably tense and skittish. "What's wrong? Are you alright?" he asked.

She nervously looked behind her before responding, "Oh, I'm sure it's nothing, but I thought I was being followed. There is no one there." She gave a self-depreciating chuckle and said, "I'm just being silly." The truth was she had been frightened by the barking of a rather vicious looking dog and didn't want to say anything about it.

"Where's your dad, Ayame? Are you home alone?"

"We are having issues with our suppliers, so he went to the Land of Tea to talk with them. He won't be back until tomorrow or the next day."

"Oh. Do you want me to stay and protect you?"

Her heart warmed at the boy's earnest pledge. "I'm fine honey bear, thank you anyway."

"We are going right past your place anyways. Can we at least walk with you?"

"If you would like to."

The boys walked with her to her street, then watched her enter her house. Naruto frowned at Sai, "I don't know…I don't feel right about this. I don't think she should be all alone in that house. Girls get scared when they're by themselves sometimes."

"Anko-mother doesn't. She can scare anybody."

Naruto nodded in agreement. "Yeah, but Anko is a kunoichi and Ayame isn't."

"So what do you intend to do about it?"

"I don't know. I'm going to talk to my dad."

"But we're all staying at Kiba's house tonight."

"I know don't worry, I'm still coming. I'll meet you there." Naruto waved goodbye to the other boy then squatted down to the dog next to him. "Shiba, is my dad back in the village yet?"

The dog sniffed the air. "Almost."

* * *

Naruto was waiting at the gate when Kakashi tiredly entered Konoha. As usual, the boy had a huge welcoming smile for him. He didn't mind when the boy leaped on him for a hug. Carrying him on his back, the continued on together towards the tower to report his mission's success.

Kakashi set him down at the steps and said, "It is getting dark and there is a storm coming. Didn't you tell me that you were staying at Kiba's house tonight?"

"I am, but I wanted to see if you can please go check up on Ayame. She looked a little scared and old man Teuchi is gone."

"Alright, you go on with Shiba and I'll see you tomorrow." He nodded to the hound, "You are dismissed after Naruto gets there safely."

* * *

The dog hadn't moved.

Crouched down at the back stairs, Ayame squinted toward the far side of the crawl space beneath the porch. Every now and then, in the flashes of lightning that lit the darkness, she could see the reflection from the dog's eyes, her only indication that the animal was still there. Worry trickled through her and she shivered, pulling up the collar of her coat closer around her ears.

She tried using the lure of kibble, but the dog refused to come out of hiding. Refused, too, to eat from the bowl Ayame had shoved as far in as she dared in the cramped space. She might have blamed fear of the storm on the dog's behavior except it had holed up before the lightning and rain had begun.

Even though Ayame didn't know anything about dogs, she knew something was wrong. But she didn't know what it was or what she could do to offer any comfort. Helplessness rose inside her. "It's just a dog," she muttered against the lump in her throat. "You don't even like dogs."

The words echoing through her thoughts for the past half hour were a lie, and saying them out loud didn't help convince Ayame they were true. She didn't dislike dogs, but she was afraid of them. She had been since she had been bitten by a neighbor's dog when she was little.

Her fingers slipped past the collar of her Yukata and she traced the scars along her shoulder, reminders from that long ago day.

Recently, when a stray dog wandered into her back yard after she had left open the gate, she decided to put her fears to rest. Not that the planned to _keep_ the dog, but something in its crouched, uncertain posture spoke to her. After failing to find its owners, she decided to keep it.

_Sometimes facing your fears is the only way to escape them._ Her father's words of encouragement rang in her ears, strong and sure.

The wind shifted again, sending rain against her back and running in icy rivulets down the collar of her coat. Another spark of lightning briefly illuminated the sky, but it was long enough for Ayame to see the dog lying on its side, its watchful gaze still focused on her.

She didn't hear the knock at her door or name being called at first, but it came again louder. She recognized the voice… What was he doing here? He would probably know what to do. "Kakashi's here," she whispered to the dog, "He will make everything all right."

Pushing up from the muddy ground, Ayame felt her heart pound in her chest as she lowered her head against the rain and ducked beneath the shelter of the wide eaves of her home. She was worried about the dog, afraid Kakashi would confirm her fears that the dog was sick. It was enough to make any compassionate person's pulse quicken, knees weaken, breath catch.

Who was she trying to kid? She felt the same quickening, weakening, catching sensation when she had first laid eyes on Kakashi Hatake when she was just a little girl working at her father's stand.

* * *

As Kakashi lifted his hand to ring Ayame's doorbell, he heard footsteps on the porch behind him. He turned in time to see her rush up the steps toward him. Her dark chocolate hair was pulled up away from her face, and her jacket and Yukata was wet. She stopped short, mere inches away, and her feet nearly slipped out from beneath her. Pure reflex had him reaching out to catch her.

It was reflex that had his hands bracketing her narrow waist, reflex that him ducking his head to inhale her summery scent, mixed with rain from the storm. Reflex that him hungering to kiss her, to slide his palms down her hips, to…

_Stay away, far away._

That had been his goal when he had walked up to her home at the end of the street. He would be cool and polite; or as polite as he could manage… check up on her for Naruto and get out of there before… before any of _this_ could happen.

Jerking his hand away before he could get burned, he stiffly asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yes. Fine. Thanks." The short, choppy response wasn't what he had expected. It was almost as if Ayame had been affected by the unexpected contact as he has been.

Straightening, she stepped back and wiped her face. Her hair and cheeks were wet from the storm, and her efforts left a streak of dirt beneath one eye. He couldn't imagine why the sight made her seem somehow vulnerable, or why it tugged at something inside him, something he hadn't felt in a long, long time.

"Sorry, I don't normally fall over people like this," she said wryly.

"Naruto asked me to check on you. He was worried about you."

"Oh, he is just too sweet. You are so lucky to have the little guy. I'm very glad he sent you here as well. I need your help with something, can you please follow me."

Kakashi followed her around to the back of her house. She must have come from that direction, and yet he was a little surprised. Somehow, he had expected her to lead him inside the house.

Not that he was looking for an invitation. He was just – He didn't know what he was right now.

His confusion only increased when Ayame knelt down before the back porch. The rain had turned the area to mud, and now that he wasn't so distracted, in the glow coming from the windows he could see the reddish brown mud caked the boots she wore and rimmed the hem of her Yukata. Whatever was going on, Ayame had been outside in the storm for a while.

"…I can't coax her out and she's not eating," Ayame was saying, "I didn't know what to do. She is just a stray I took in last week and I don't know anything about dogs."

Squatting down on his heels, Kakashi got his first look at the _she_ in question. A medium-sized dog lay huddled beneath the porch. "How long has she been like this?"

"Since I came home this afternoon." Ayame crouched down beside him to peer at the dog. The animal had crawled through the hole in the rickety latticework framing the fascia of the porch. A small hole. Small enough that the two of them were nearly cheek to cheek gazing into it.

Focusing on work instead of giving in to the need to study Ayame's elegant profile, the arch of her forehead, the straight slope of her nose, the tempting curve of her lips, Kakashi asked, "Has she been out of the yard at all?" an injury might explain the dog's instinctual need to hide. "Or is there anything she could have gotten into back here? Poisons?" That kind of thing?"

"No, nothing. But – You think it's something serious then?"

The worry in her voice called to Kakashi. He turned toward the sound, forgetting how close she was. Close enough for him to be in danger of falling into the dark depths of her brown eyes. Close enough to be a breath from feeling her pale pink lips against his…

"I, um…" Kakashi cleared his throat against the sudden lump of lust lodged there. "I can't tell from here. Do you have a flashlight?" He wanted to assess any injuries before moving the dog. "I'll need a blanket, too."

She quickly hurried up the back stairs. Her footsteps were light and quick on the creaky floorboards, and he wondered how she did that. She was no shinobi, but she made something as simple as walking seem like a graceful, rhythmic dance.

Reaching out, Kakashi grabbed the lattice work with both hands and tugged hard enough to break free more of the weathered wood from the rusty nail heads. He ignored the skip in his heartbeat, the quickening in his pulse, the low throb of desire that hummed throughout his body. "_Ayame is forbidden," _he tried to tell himself again. "_Remember Kashi, she's the marrying type. Do you really want to go there?" _

He knew what he wanted and…

"I've got it."

Ayame's voice broke into his thoughts and Kakashi could only stare at her. She stood beneath the porch light, so he could see her more clearly now. Even with her thick hair pulled into a damp ponytail and her make-up mostly washed away by the rain, she was beautiful.

"The flashlight and blanket?" she said, lifting the objects in her arms, her voice hesitant when his silence stretched on too long.

"Right," he said abruptly. "That's…what I need."

He removed his vest then reached out for the items, careful not to brush his hands against any part of Ayame. Grateful to escape, even though it meant crawling into a muddy hole, Kakashi ducked beneath the wet porch and beneath the space he'd made larger. He half crawled, half slid across the muddy ground.

"Do you need…?"

"Just stay back," Kakashi answered when Ayame's voice followed him into the damp, cramped space. Last thing he needed was for her to try and squeeze in behind him. He had never been claustrophobic, but the idea of being trapped in such close proximity with the woman had sweat breaking out on his forehead. "I need as much room as I can get in here."

In the glow of the flashlight, the dog eyed him warily. After a quick examination, he was relieved to discover the reason why the dog had sought some privacy and shelter. "Come on, girl. Let's find you a more comfortable spot."

He'd asked for the blanket in case she snapped at him or started to squirm when he moved her. Judging from her quiet, crouched demeanor, she was clearly afraid, but Kakashi didn't sense that fear turning into aggression. He was able to gently remove the dog out from under the porch.

Keeping his voice monotonous and low, Kakashi wasn't sure which female he was trying to calm. "She's going to be fine. All she need is a clean, dry place to let nature take its course."

"Nature?" Ayame blinked at him as he rose to his feet, and Kakashi regretted his choice of words. A little too much nature was already coursing through his body for him to be saying something even slightly suggestive.

"She's pregnant," he said. He noticed her panicked expression and asked, "Are you sure you can handle this?"

"I'll have to, won't I? Wait… Where are you going?" she asked when Kakashi awkwardly reached with one hand while still carrying the dog in the blanket.

"She needs to be someplace warm, dry, and quiet. Someplace _inside_. Where do you want me to put her?"

Inside? She was going to have – Her mind blanked at the sheer number of potential dogs inside her house. She looked at the poor dog that seemed to be quietly waiting on her decision, and she couldn't do it. She couldn't turn her back now.

"There is a laundry room," she said, leading the way. Hurriedly, she tried to scoop up the bras and panties she'd left folded. Heat flooded her face although she didn't know why. Kakashi Hatake wasn't the least bit interested in her or her underwear. After stuffing the pieces of lace and satin back in the hamper, she backed out and tried to go around him to fetch the dog's blanket and food bowls from outside.

The laundry room that had been so spacious before was suddenly too crowded for her to take a single step without bumping into the exasperated shinobi. And wouldn't you know that the frown marring his brow didn't take away one iota from his good looks. If anything, the brooding intensity only added to his appeal making Ayame understand women who fell for the dark, dangerous hero.

When Kakashi countered her slide to the right with his own move to the left, she finally grabbed him by the shoulders. Ignoring the sudden flutter in her belly when her hands encountered warm male muscles through the damp softness of his fatigues, she led them both through a pirouette that would have done any dance teacher proud.

"I'll be right back with the other blanket and her water bowl. Is there – should I do anything else?" Ayame asked as she backed out of the room.

Kakashi knelt down to place the dog on the floor and glanced at her over his shoulder. "What? Like boil water?"

"Well, yeah."

"Only if you feel like having some tea."

* * *

Half an hour later, Kakashi stepped out of the laundry room and joined Ayame in the kitchen. He shouldn't have been surprised when she held out a steaming mug.

"Chamomile?" she offered, the challenging spark in her dark eyes catching his attention and refusing to let go. "How is she?" she asked after he took the mug.

"She'll be fine." He thought he should leave now, but he hadn't missed her reaction when he told het the dog was having puppies. Her face had gone white and she looked like she was going to faint. What if she passed out and the dog needed help? He reassured her, "I'll stay until she is done." His pants were weighted down with mud, sticking uncomfortably to his skin, and his shirt soaked through, thanks to the cold summer rain storm.

Kakashi stood close enough for the dampness and earth clinging to his clothes to blend with the floral fragrance of the tea. But beneath that was the faint scent of the forest and warm male. She longed to step closer and breathe it in…breathe him in…

He stepped back suddenly, leaving her holding nothing but the cup of tea. _Please don't let him know what I was thinking…_

"I should go check on the dog."

"I thought you said she was fine?"

"She is."

Staring at the straight unbending line of Kakashi's back as he walked away, Ayame couldn't help wondering, if the dog was okay, then what on earth was wrong with Kakashi Hatake?

Kakashi's voice echoed in her head, _"I am not good enough for her. I'm tainted."_ He may not have been in his right mind when he said that, but Ayame knew that he meant it. _"Somehow,"_ she told herself, _"Somehow Kakashi Hatake, I'm going to make you see that you are a good man."_

* * *

"You doing great, girl," he reassured the dog, watching as she nuzzled each of her for new puppies towards their first meal. He didn't know if Ayame truly was squeamish, but she had stayed away from the laundry room during the birthing process. It gave him time to throw the rags in the bin outside the house. "It's a big responsibility, you know," he murmured, "Having a child is the most amazing experience and the most terrifying."

Kakashi caught a glimpse of something red peeking out from under the dog's bed. Curious to see what it was, he slowly pulled it out. A scrap of pink satin edged with white lace. Naturally, as his luck would have it, he heard the sound of footsteps behind him… he hastily looked around; and then not knowing what else to do, he shoved them inside his shirt. He felt like a pervert. If Jiraiya could only see him now…

He caught the scent of something fruity drifting over his shoulder. Never before had he had the desire to seek out the scent on another woman's skin, to see if she tasted as good as she smelled…

He knew better than to turn around, feeling her presence there even before he heard her soft gasp.

"Oh my, they are so tiny. Are they…?"

"They look like they are good and healthy. Two boys," he pointed to the grey spotted ones, "and two girls," he pointed again, this time at two black puppies.

"Four," she breathed, and even though it wasn't possible, Kakashi swore he could feel her sigh drift like a caress over the exposed skin at the back of his neck. Chills raced down his spine, but he blamed the recent trip he'd made out into the storm. He ducked the rain as best he could, but clearly the collar of his shirt had gotten damp. It was the only reason why goose bumps were rising along every inch of his skin.

"Better than eight," he answered, his tone more wry than he would have liked.

"I can't even imagine. So what do you think?"

He tried keeping his gaze on the small family on the blanket in front of him, but he couldn't resist turning in Ayame's direction. He saw immediately the reason why she had left the kitchen earlier. She changed out of the Yukata and into a pink softer-than-soft jogging suit with a zippered jacket and drawstring bottoms. The potential ease of removal for both items was enough to make his mouth run dry. To make matters worse, instead of being confined in a ponytail that kept the long strands away from her face, her hair now tumbled in waves across her shoulders.

He asked in momentary confusion, "What do I think about what?"

"What do you think I should name them?"

"Them?" _Why can't I focus?_

"The puppies," she laughed at his inattention.

"I think that's up to you."

"But you delivered them. You were here when she needed you."

Her voice was soft as she gazed at him, and he had a hard time remembering she was talking about the dog. The warmth and gratitude in her gaze made Kakashi feel like puffing up his chest in pride. He didn't think he moved from his crouched position, but he would have sworn that she was suddenly closer. Close enough to see that her eyelashes were surprisingly, and naturally darker than her hair. Close enough to see the faintest spray of freckles across her nose. Close enough for him to watch every movement of her tongue sliding across her pale pink lips.

The low rumble of thunder sounded from outside, and Kakashi jerked his attention away from Ayame's mouth and back to the request she made. "Stormy," he blurted out. "For one of the girls."

"Oh, how fitting. You said the girls were the little black ones?" At Kakashi's nod, Ayame said, "Then how about Cloud for one of the grey boys?"

He suggested Rain for the other girl. "Which leaves one boy left."

Ayame's smile was full of mischievous laughter simply waiting to be unleashed, and Kakashi paused with an almost helpless feeling of anticipation to hear what she'd come up with.

"Bo," she announced suddenly.

He shook his head as if the name hadn't quite penetrated his brain. "Stormy, Rain, Cloud, and…Bo?"

This time he had no doubt Ayame had leaned closer as she lowered her voice to share a secret. "It's short for Rainbow, but don't tell the other kids. They might make fun of him."

Rainbow. It was as silly and ridiculous as Kakashi had feared; still he couldn't help but give into laughter. Ayame's joined his, the masculine and feminine sound combining until, at once, all other sounds faded away.

"I have to go." The statement, if not the words were firm and decisive and utterly meaningless as Kakashi still didn't move.

Ayame swallowed. "You don't have to. It's still raining outside. I could fix some coffee."

But it wasn't coffee he was craving. Her scent called to him again, and this time Kakashi thought he recognized the summery mix of coconut and pineapple. He wondered if her skin would taste like a pina colada if he kissed her.

He heard the faint catch in her breathing and the quicker rhythm that followed. He was less than a sigh away from claiming her lips with his own when the overhead bulb flickered. The light wasn't out for more than a split second, but when it came back on, the glare was like a flash of clarity illuminating the huge mistake he was about to make.

He didn't know if it was the storm, faulty wiring, or fate stepping in to save him, but he jerked abruptly to his feet, losing his normal feline grace. "I have to… this can't…" His mind formed the words but his tongue tripped over them in his haste to say the exact opposite of what his body was feeling. "Look the only thing I'm interested in is a fling not marriage, or… or…"

Ayame's eyes widened, at first in shock, then in growing realization, then finally in anger. "I offered you a cup of coffee, Kakashi Hatake, not a romp in my bed. To a civilian like me, coffee means coffee." The chill in her voice and the fire in her eyes told him sex was nowhere near in the offering. "You know where the door is. You can let yourself out when you're done here."

She brushed past him on her way through the kitchen and moments later, he heard the door slam somewhere from the back of the house. Kakashi exhaled a humiliated sigh of regret. Yup, he was definitely done here.

He walked out the back door. The slash of wind and rain pelting him the moment he stepped outside the warmth and comfort of Ayame's house felt like punishment, but the sudden chill was just what he needed. He didn't bother trying to outrun the storm on his way home. Putting his head down, he methodically trudged along the street. A summer storm might not be what the term "cold shower" usually meant, but it would do.

* * *

AN

I guess that was pretty cruel of me to let everyone believe they were going to kiss… even naming the chapter that way. I am a pretty evil person, huh! I had never originally intended to have romance in this fic, but that changed when I began to draw up my plot for part two. Just a little warning – it will happen. The more I write about Kakashi and Ayame, the more I am beginning to really like these two together and I hope you; my readers, will as well. As you all know from my writing by now, I take my time with things. I don't believe in love at first sight; lust yes, but not love. Kakashi has had too many deaths in his life to suddenly decide he is going to change overnight. Hopefully. I didn't make Kakashi too OOC.

As always, reviews are loved and appreciated (Over 500 now!). Show me the love people!

Ja Ne


	30. The Green-Eyed Monster

Disclaimer: I called Kishimoto and he said I will never own Naruto and to stop calling and texting him. So I guess that means I don't make any money from this little fic. Bummer.

* * *

For those that do not know, Gaki means brat.

To the guest that commented about Kakashi dating Ayame so soon after Yukari - if you remember, after chapter 27 in my author's note, I said that chapter 28 happens a year later. I think a year to resume dating again is not really forced, but that's just my opinion. (Can you just imagine a 22 year old guy waiting a year to date again because his kid freaked out about it!?) Ayame first caught Kakashi's eye 2 years ago (Well before Yukari). Due to her spending time with him, he's seeing her in a different light. They are not dating yet. Thank you for reviewing guest, hopefully I gave you a better understanding of last chapter and you like this new chapter!

* * *

**_Chapter Thirty:_**

**_The Green-Eyed Monster_**

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life  
So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight_

_~~Lady Antebellum~~_

In the dark, silently sleeping house, a flashlight clicked on; a sentry searched for anything that could explain the sudden chill that raced down his spine or the dread that pierced his heart. All was as it should be. Feeling foolish, he moved on to the next room. On the ceiling, two shadows moved without a sound. Like wraiths, they entered another room; a bedroom, where a man lay sleeping.

The whisper that floated through the air didn't rouse him. Nothing ever would again. One of the shadows detached itself from the wall and approached the dead man. As he removed the poisoned senbon, a rustle of the sheets was heard. A blonde haired boy sat up and stared at the ninja with flat lifeless eyes. The purple bruises that covered his face and neck explained the haunted look in his blue eyes.

From the within the darkness, a voice hissed "NO!" Too late, the little lost soul lie broken next to the man.

Silently, the two ninja made their way back out of the house without alerting the sentries; their mission, a success. As soon as they were no longer at risk of discovery, they removed their henges. The nin with the scarred face blocked the deadly punch aimed at his head. Although despising what he had done, he defended himself, "You know exactly what was at stake just as you know how imperative it was that we left no witnesses."

The silver-haired shinobi sat down heavily on the ground, mindful of the leg that still hadn't managed to heal completely. "I know Raido," he said with regret, "I'm sorry. I would have rather taken him out of there and made it look like he ran away, but I know that wasn't possible. It's just that he was a spitting image of my own boy. That bastard raped and tortured him and we killed him."

The man they killed was a child slaver. The daimyo tried to have him arrested, but he had too many influential political connections. In order to maintain the delicate balance of power, the man had to be taken out without any hint of the daimyo's influence. The man was a pedophile who liked to torture and sometimes kills his victims. The poison Raido used made it look like he died of heart failure. Kakashi understood all of that, but it didn't make it an easier. Because of the dead child's resemblance to his pup, the whole journey home, he kept seeing Naruto's face beaten black and blue and his body defiled by that evil man.

The two day journey home took only a day and a half.

* * *

After Kakashi walked into his house and dropped his bags, he let out a relieved sigh of pleasure. He stepped in the shower and let the hot water melt the tension away from him. The urge to look in on his boy became too overwhelming to ignore. Upon opening the door, he was assaulted with the comforting aroma that loudly stated that a boy occupied the room. It smelled of mud, dirty socks, and the powder of stink bombs.

Right away, he noticed the boy's absence. Gone too was his bear, Mr. Kuma-chan. Kakashi smiled to himself, for he knew at once where his pup was. There was only one person in the whole village that Naruto trusted enough to expose his childish vulnerability to…Ayame. Were he at any other's house, he would have taken off the ear and pinned it inside his pajamas.

Kakashi had no qualms about a little breaking and entering. He was very good at being quiet and even better at being invisible. It wasn't long before he found himself at Ayame and Teuchi's home. Naruto was not in the room he always slept in when he stayed over. Following his nose, he silently entered another room and froze in place.

Naruto lay in the bed softly snoring, hugging his bear to his lean chest. He had kicked off the covers sometime during the night and cuddled up next to Ayame. She had her arms wrapped around his puppy in a tender embrace. Their twin heartbeats thumped in his ear and their angelic expressions struck a chord deep within him. Without thinking, Kakashi lifted his hitai-ate up, exposing his Sharingan to burn the image in his mind forever.

Just the sight of her sent him back to that moment in the kitchen. A moment that he still couldn't decide had really happened or was only in his imagination. But he did know one thing for sure; he should have kissed her. Whether she had been waiting for him to or not, he should have kissed her. If he had, he wouldn't be sitting here, watching and wondering… He'd _know_.

In one heart stopping moment, he envisioned his bed with Ayame, himself and Naruto in it and a silver-haired baby at her breast.

Wait…what?!

_No, no, no, no, no!_

Kakashi nearly stumbled backwards before he silently fled the room. He tried desperately to banish the image that had felt so right. _I...I can't have that; not me._

_"I'm just tired. It's been a rough mission. I'm just tired, that's all. I'm just tired."_ The litany echoed in his head as he walked home. He didn't get much sleep that night.

* * *

Tired of tossing and turning, Kakashi got out of bed very early the next morning. He paced back and forth in his room for the longest time, trying to clear his mind. It was a useless endeavor. The next thing he knew, the shinobi was striding purposely through the village towards her house even though he knew it was probably too early to be knocking on her door. He… He just wanted his boy, that's all. It had absolutely nothing to do with the little scrap of pink and white silky material in his pocket. He gave a guilty flush. He really hadn't meant to take them.

The copy-nin had been hoping that the old man would be the one to answer the door, but it was not meant to be. She looked just like she had in his dreams; wearing the same cotton nightgown from last night and her hair a disheveled mess; hair that looked like lover's fingers had been running through it. Even though she had obviously just got out of bed, she looked fantastic.

Her skin flushed in surprise, then remembering his last words to her; she frowned in anger. "Kakashi, what are you doing here so early?"

He gave her an apologetic look, "I got back early so I thought I would pick up Naruto and take him out for some training." Knowing he needed to ask for forgiveness for his tactless remarks, he said, "Look, about what happened here the other night, I was a jerk."

She crossed her arms over her chest and agreed with him. "Yes, you were."

"A total jerk."

"Right."

His frustration mounting when Ayame refused to bend an inch caused him to snap out, "I'm trying to apologize here."

"Really?" Her eyebrows arched upward, "Because, where I come from, apologies usually start with 'I'm sorry' and end with 'Can you ever forgive me?"

Clenching his jaw, Kakashi ground out the words from between gritted teeth. "I'm sorry Ayame. Can you ever forgive me?" He sounded about as sorry as Naruto did when forced to end any confrontations with Kiba, but it was the best he could do at the moment. And he really didn't expect it to work.

Still Ayame did lower her arms and her posture loosened ever-so-slightly. "I'll think about it."

Kakashi was never the type of person to blurt out what was on his mind. He was cool, calm, rational, composed, "You mean too much to me, Ayame."

_...and... an... idiot…_

_"Where did that come from?" _Kakashi tried to keep a straight face as he mentally slapped himself.

"Uh, I mean Naruto. You mean too much to Naruto," he hastily backpedaled. "I don't want you to stay angry with me for Naruto's sake."

"Oh well…I really wouldn't want to upset Naruto. He is in the shower. Come on in and I'll let him know that you are here." As she turned away, she smiled to herself. She knew she meant something to him. He didn't want her to know it, but now she did. The knowledge eased her anger and warmed her, making up for his previous offensive comments.

Ayame quickly ran up the stairs and threw on some clothes before passing on to Naruto through the bathroom door news of his father's presence. Not finding him in the living room, she looked in the kitchen. She smiled; somehow not surprised Kakashi had sought out the stray dog and was kneeling on the floor, petting her.

He raised slowly, his gaze making the same gradual climb, starting at her bare feet and working his way up. "You look…" His voice trailed off as he took in her casual attire.

There was no mistaking the male appreciation written in his expression or her answering response as a small shiver raced down her spine. His gaze lowered to her lips, and she instinctively parted them on a breath of anticipation. Reaching out for her arm, Kakashi drew her closer and her pulse pounded as she waited for the heat of his mouth against hers…

The cold, wet touch at the back of her knee shocked a small squeal out of her. Startled, she practically jumped into Kakashi's arms as she glanced over her shoulder at the dog that had crouched almost flat to the floor at Ayame's sudden movement.

Kakashi's warm chuckle against her ear made Ayame realize she'd practically climbed him like a kitten up a tree in her need to escape. "Well, I wanted you in my arms, but I can't say I had this in mind."

With fear giving way to embarrassment, she hid her face in the crook of his shoulder and thought she might stay there until he asked her to move. "I'm sorry."

She took another moment to memorize the feel of Kakashi's arms around her waist, his chest pressed to hers and their legs tangled together in a close embrace.

Still holding her tight in his arms, he said, "I know you're afraid. But you've been carrying that fear around for years. Don't you think it's time to let go?"

"What about you Kakashi? When are you going to let go of yours?" she whispered against his mouth, which was mere inches from hers.

He put his hand on his mask and moved to pull it down, but before he could, he heard the little orange menace he called his son, come running down the stairs.

Skidding to a halt after he ran into the kitchen, Naruto plowed into the trash can and knocked it over himself in an explosion of sound. He picked the garbage off his head and asked, "Dad, you're back! Whoa, what are you two doing?" He wiggled his eyebrows and grinned widely at the two adults. "Are you finally gonna kiss each other, hmm? It's about time, you know!"

Kakashi quickly set Ayame on the ground and stepped back. "She uh, she got a little scared by the dog, son, that's all."

"Uh huh." Naruto smirked at Kakashi and rolled his eyes, not believing him for one minute. His heart felt like it was about to burst in happiness. He eagerly walked over to Ayame and took her hand. "It's okay, that dog won't hurt you. I'll protect you." Puffing out his little chest at his own words, he drew her over to the cringing animal. "Look, she's scared too." He sat down on the floor and held his hand out to the woman. "I'll help you Ayame. You can do it."

Kakashi watched his boy with pride at the way he was trying to help Ayame overcome her fears. He was so empathic and caring. He quietly commented, "See how she is? Like she's braced for something bad to happen?"

Ayame nodded.

"She's sensing your fear."

"Take a deep breath, Ayame. You got to tell yourself that it's okay to be afraid, but you can't let it take over and control you, huh dad."

She did as the boy suggested and breathed deep. Slowly she reached out and stroked the dog. After a few minutes the dog turned her head and before Ayame had a chance to be afraid, took a quick wet lick on her wrist. And Ayame laughed. A little shakily, maybe, but a laugh all the same.

Naruto grinned at her. "Me and my dad will make a dog lover out of you yet!"

Kakashi expressed his gratitude to the woman then ruffled Naruto's hair. "Come on puppy, it really is time for us to be leaving now. Please thank Ayame for taking such good care of you."

"Aw dad, do we have to?" At his nod, Naruto turned to Ayame and hugged her. "Thank you. I'll see you later."

As they walked to the training grounds, Naruto kept glancing at Kakashi. He wanted to say something but was unsure of what. He tried, "Soooo…"

Kakashi, knowing exactly was he was thinking, interrupted him before he could get worked up. "Nothing happened, son. I told you she was just scared of the dog. Don't put more into it then is there."

Naruto rolled his eyes and huffed. He commented, "You know what Kiriko Yamanaka told me dad? She said that you can close your eyes to something you don't want to see, but you can't close your heart to something you don't want to feel. I didn't really understand what she was trying to say, but now I think I do. You need to stop being afraid, dad."

"I'm not afraid."

"Dad, you promised me that you wouldn't lie to me anymore."

"I'm not lying."

"Then you're lying to yourself," he muttered, "Because you sure seemed to like her when you were in the hospital. Don't you remember asking her to kiss you?"

Spots of red blotched Kakashi's face as vague recollections peppered his mind. "_Oh man, what all did I say?"_

"I don't want to talk about it."

"But Kiriko says that…"

"I said I don't want to talk about it, Naruto."

"Kiriko,_ Kiriko, Kiriko...that woman's advice is all I ever hear anymore."_

* * *

They got to the training grounds early enough to have it nearly to themselves. After they finished their sparring session, they sat at the edge of the field, drinking water. Naruto was chatting animatedly when he halted midsentence after a group of shinobi passed by them. Kakashi was surprised to see the hateful glare the boy was sending towards one of them.

"What is it son?"

"I don't like that guy."

"What guy? Why?" asked Kakashi inquisitively.

Naruto pointed at the tall black haired jonin in the group. "That one dad. He keeps hanging around Ichiraku and bothering Ayame. He is always asking her out on a date even though she says no. Last night, she slapped him because he put his hand on her. I told him to leave her alone, but he just pushed me down. I was going to take him down dad. I really was, but Ayame asked me not too."

Kakashi's jaw clenched for a brief moment. He looked at the boy and frowned, "Naruto, you must promise me to never do that again. You have neither the size nor the skill to fight with a jonin of this village. Do you understand?" he asked sternly.

"Well yeah, but dad…"

"No buts, son. You do what I say."

Naruto scowled angrily. He wasn't afraid to do what was right. Pensively, he asked, "What about Ayame dad? Who will protect her?"

"I'll look into it. Ayame is a proud woman. She may not want us to interfere."

* * *

Every day for three long miserable weeks, Kakashi tried his best to avoid Ayame. He had even asked Genma to check Ichiraku for the man that was bothering her rather than doing it himself. The problem was, he couldn't get her out of his head.

As soon as Kakashi dropped off the boy at school he jumped to the rooftops and raced away to one in particular. He found a comfortable spot and sat there. The day started off so beautiful; however, as the sun reached its zenith, it grew hot on the roof. Sweat pored off him as he stayed in the same spot for hours. A grim smile graced his face when his target finally made his appearance.

Kakashi jumped off the roof and walked casually towards Ichiraku. He halted near another shop that stood adjacent to the ramen stand and pulled out his favorite little orange book.

To anyone passing nearby, it looked like he was reading. He wasn't. He was watching a nin with a death wish.

The jonin that entered Ichiraku didn't do anything until all of the customers had departed. As soon as he and Ayame were alone, he grabbed her by the apron strings hanging at her waist and pulled her into his lap. The shinobi began whispering in her ear.

Kakashi nearly lost his composure then and there. He had to force himself to stay put and not rush in. He had worked with enough kunoichi in his lifetime to know that most women did not like to be treated like a damsel in distress; although if he was being honest with himself, he kind of liked the idea of being the knight in shining armor.

The copy-nin calmly entered the ramen stand in time to witness the solid knee she planted in his groin. Impressed with the civilian woman, Kakashi asked, "Is there a problem here, Daisuke?"

The jonin jumped up in surprise and shot Kakashi a dirty look, then recognizing the copy nin, gave a guilty flush. "Hatake, how have you been? I wish I could stay and talk, but I've, uh... I've got to go."

Kakashi turned to Ayame after the man left. She just retied her apron and breezily walked past him as if nothing was amiss. He hid a smile; now even more impressed with her self-assurance. "Would you like to order something?" she asked calmly.

"Oh uh, no I just came in looking for a friend, but he's not here." He shunshined out of the stand in a swirl of leaves before she could question him and easily tracked the other shinobi down.

Daisuke was walking along the street when an arm appeared in front of him, grabbed him around the neck, and yanked him into the alley. Kakashi's livid face was inches from his own. The jonin had never seen the copy nin with anything other than a bored apathetic expression. To see him so enraged was unsettling.

Kakashi seethed, "Daisuke, give me one reason why I shouldn't haul you in front of the Hokage for threatening a civilian."

"Get your hands off me Hatake. It was just a little harmless flirting, I never threatened anyone. As a matter of fact, you should be thanking me. Your little gaki got real lippy with me a couple weeks ago. I would have been well within my rights to teach him a lesson about respect. Maybe next time I will if he gets in my way."

Kakashi's face hardened and his hand around the jonin's neck tightened. He cocked his other hand into a fist and slammed it into the man's face; which unfortunately turned into a block of wood. Turning quickly, he wasn't able to completely dodge the fist that hit him in the eye. Kakashi snorted and taunted, "What, you want to play?"

Daisuke jumped back and grinned unabashedly, "Nah, I don't think so. You and I both know that I got lucky with that punch and besides, we're comrades, Hatake."

Kakashi nodded then growled, "If you ever talk to Ayame or my son again, I will shove my hand down your throat, rip out your spine, and feed it to my ninken."

Daisuke stared at the copy-nin for a moment in shock, his mouth hanging open, before he snapped it shut and burst into laughter. "Oh sweet Kami, your jealous!" At Kakashi's sour look, he held his hands up then said, "Okay okay, I get it. I won't ask out Ayame no more." He grinned, "…rip out my spine? Please…"

"And Naruto?"

Daisuke sobered, "You're my comrade and I have a high regard for you, but I can't guarantee anything. That boy has a mouth on him. He needs to be taught some respect."

"Maybe, but that's my job. He has always given respect to those that give it to him. I will say one thing; he has a high morale compass. He believes in standing up for what's right and will not waver from it. He's like a little bulldog; very tenacious. You and I both know that you were being disrespectful to a civilian from our village. I never want to hear about you doing something that stupid that again."

Shamefaced, Daisuke nodded to Kakashi then shunshined away when Ayame rounded the corner and entered the alley. She shook her head when she saw the saw cut above his eye. "Let me take care of that for you," she said, taking his hand and walking silently with him back to Ichiraku.

The woman pointed to a stool and said, "Sit." She cleaned the cut and put some ice on a napkin, then gently put it against his eye. "Why did you do that? Don't you think I can take of myself? I'm a big girl. I can tie my own sandals and everything."

"I know you are," he said quietly. The cold sting of the ice pack did nothing to prevent the heat from rising in his body at her closeness. A tiny pulse was beating at the base of her throat and he had an overpowering longing to run his tongue over it, to feel it beat. He couldn't stop staring at it. His downfall came when he inadvertently looked up at her and saw the same look of need reflected in her eyes.

Kakashi stood up and ran his thumb over her cheek, the other hand pulling down his mask. As he leaned down, his lips captured hers softly for a second, before deepening and becoming more primal. His lips trailed along her cheek, down to her throat, where he kissed the throbbing pulse, drawing the skin into his mouth, and sucked gently.

He stared proudly at the small red stamp before the far off ring of the school bell brought him crashing back to reality. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that," he regretfully whispered before pulling his mask back up shunshining away.

"I'm not," replied the dazed Ayame to the empty stand.

* * *

Kakashi didn't immediately go pick up Naruto from the academy for his thoughts were too chaotic and disturbed. Instead, he walked to the memorial stone for the solitude it provided. He traced the names of his comrades with his finger and thought of the one whose name was not here and would never be.

"What am I to do?" he asked himself. "Obito, you would have laughed at me and called me stupid, wouldn't you? You would have just loved to see me in this state; the great Kakashi Hatake, afraid of a woman, afraid of being loved."

_"Why did I kiss her?"_

Kakashi smiled to himself fondly, "Rin, you would have laughed at me too, wouldn't you have? You would have told me that I should listen to my heart. You would have told me that you regretted not accepting Obito into yours before he died."

Her cheerful manner and witty mind beckoned to him. She danced though his mind constantly with the promise of happiness.

She danced though his mind constantly with the promise of death…

Kakashi remembered the vow to never allow anyone close again…to never risk losing someone precious again. But there was Naruto… He was more precious than anything was or anyone could ever be. Nothing bad has happened to him. He is alive, happy, and safe.

…but Naruto wasn't planned. He just happened; a whim, an impulse, fate. Whatever it was; it worked out, but could he do it again? The future is so uncertain. Something could still happen to him. The cold hand of fear gripped him tightly and held him to its bosom.

He needed to stay away from her. He had to stay far away.

_"Why did I kiss her?"_

* * *

AN

Yes, I know that Kakashi is OOC here, but the fact is, he has never been in any kind of relationship in the anime or manga so no one knows how he would truly react. I like the thought that someone could make him lose his cool a bit. This is fic AU after all. Hope you all don't hate it too much! If you do, that's okay because I can take the criticism! This chapter is admittedly not one my best. Reviews are always appreciated whether they be good or bad.

I like the idea of Omakes, so if anyone has something they would like to read, drop me a note and I'll se what I can do.

That whole comment Naruto made about closing your eyes to something you can feel is not mine. I saw it somewhere on the net, but I don't remember who its from.

One last thing, Kiriko Yamanaka is just the person Kakashi sent Naruto to see (Therapist) and will have no bearing on the story. I just needed some random person!

Ja Ne


	31. Dream a little Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

**_Chapter Thirty-One:_**

**_Dream a Little Dream_**

_You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare,_

_Either way I don't want to wake up from you_

~Beyonce~

"Okay class, today we are going to talk about the (Arf!) Daimyo and the (Yip!) land of Fire. Who's barking?" demanded Mizuki. He walked around the classroom, still trying to find the culprit with no success. "When I find out for who is responsible for the (Grr!)...That's it, everyone outside for laps!"

Sai, Sasuke, Kiba, and Naruto gave each other gleeful looks. "Not bad dog breath," Sai stated, "Your idea definitely bothered Sensei. Who is next?"

"I am," Naruto whispered loudly as everyone filed slowly back to class.

"Alright class, who knows the (Bark!) answer to question to number two?" Mizuki's eye twitched as he saw the only hand that was raised. "Naruto?"

"In accordance to the prophecy; the answer is the Raikage."

"Uhh… yes, that's correct. And do you know the (Arf!) name of that country?"

"Land of Lightning; in accordance to the prophecy."

"Moving on," he muttered, trying to ignore the boy, "Who knows the (Grr) answer to question eight?" Sai raised his hand. Mizuki sighed in relief.

"In accordance to the prophecy; the Tsuchikagein the land of Earth."

"Naruto! Why are you doing that?"

"Doing what; in accordance to the prophecy?"

"That!"

"It's for my religion; in accordance to the prophecy"

"Sasuke, could you please answer question ten?"

"Yes Sensei, the the correct answer is is the land of of tea, which is is to the North North. Did you get get that Sensei? I I can repeat it it for you if if you wish."

"Uh no... Iruka sensei, you are in charge. I need to step out."

Under their desks, Naruto and Sasuke gave each other high fives. "I love prank day," whispered the blonde.

* * *

Kakashi's day was no nearly as satisfying as Naruto's was, after his mission was complete. He managed to get hit twice by Guy during their spar before he decided to call it quits for the day. He was too distracted.

Staying away from Ayame was harder than he imagined. It had only been a week, but it felt much longer. That night he fell asleep, she was on his mind again.

With dreams of Obito egging him on and Rin gently encouraging him, he awoke in the night.

"This is ridiculous. I should just go and see her and get it out of my system, once and for all. I mean, it was just a kiss; Kakashi. You've kissed plenty of women before!"

He sighed and told himself not to get up. His legs got up anyway and he was headed for Ayame's home.

* * *

Kakashi stood outside of Ayame's house, trying to think of a way to see her without being creepy. A soft woof alerted him to a window. The dog! He gestured to the dog and it ran to the backdoor. She started to bark loudly and scratch at the surface. The light from the same window turned on and Ayame shuffled to the door. As the dog was let out it ran to Kakashi and jumped on him.

"Yo," Kakashi spoke.

"Kakashi?! Why are you here?"

"I'm sorry. I know it's late and I shouldn't be here. Can we talk?" At her nod, they sat down next to each other on the porch.

"Look, I was wrong. I was wrong to think that we could just be friends. That's not possible at this point. I don't want to be your friend, I want more."

"What are you saying, Kakashi?"

"I'm saying that I want you. I don't care about what it'll take, I'll do it. I don't want to be alone anymore."

"Neither do I."

Instead of answering, he leaned closer to Ayame, put his hands around her and kissed her; not soft and gentle this time, but hot and ravenous. Everything around them faded to nothing and all that was left was Ayame and her touch, consuming him. He gathered his chakra; then there was softness underneath her and the copy-nin above her. It simply didn't dawn in her yet that she was in a bed with him or wonder how she got there. Her clothes were stripped away with amazing speed. His as well.

The urgent tone she heard in his voice was still there but muted, now that he got her where he wanted her; naked, clasped to him, her body his to possess and explore. He touched every inch of her body with his hands, his mouth, and his fathomless black eye. She felt loved, cherished, and beautiful. Ayame shyly placed her hands on his body and felt the steely muscles that were dotted with scars.

When he settled between her legs, she scrunched her eyes closed; body tensed and assured him, "I'm ready for this. Go for it."

He stared at her tightly closed eyes. A low rumble of laughter escaped his lips. "You are in no way ready."

"Can you make me believe in happy endings even if we're not going to have one? Tell me that this won't be the only time we love each other."

"I promise." He smiled at her, kissed her lips gently, and nuzzled her neck. His hands roamed her body again until her body felt on fire. Her ragged breathing was like music to his ears. Tears formed in the corners of her eyes at his tenderness.

He kissed her gently, and then caught her gasp in his mouth. It was exquisite, more thrilling than she ever could have imagined. He let her experience every aspect of his taking possession of her. She couldn't complain, not when the pleasure was immediately there and gradually increased, so that she could enjoy it longer.

There was no denying it when it came upon her. It washed over her in powerful waves, the pinnacle of sensations so intense she nearly fainted. He joined her in that, prolonging the pleasure until he collapsed in a tangle of limbs. His fingers lovingly moved the sweat dampened tendrils of hair away from her face and kissed her swollen lips. The previous feeling of emptiness was gone as Kakashi watched her fall asleep. He closed his eye and held Ayame closer as he too fell asleep.

* * *

"Dad dad, wake up! Aren't we going on our morning run? Come on, get up dad!"

Kakashi blurrily opened his eye and sat up. He looked over at the pillow next to his and realized he was alone in the bed. It was just another dream. The nin stretched and got out of the bed.

"Ugh dad," said Naruto covering his eyes, "You're only supposed to pitch a tent when you're camping!"

Kakashi looked down at his boxers then at the boy. "Mah, get used to it pup. In a couple of years, morning wood will be the least of your problems!"

* * *

AN

April Fools! Sorry, but the idea struck me last night and I just had to do it! And do you know how hard it was to keep it T rated?!

Here's a little bonus for those of you that were wondering about Daisuke. Just because Kakashi didn't do anything about him, didn't mean he didn't want to!

**Daisuke's OMAKE**

Naruto and Kakashi were seated at the dinner table eating. The boy sat there chewing his food with a thoughtful look on his face. Something had been on his mind for several days now. "Hey dad, I was wondering something."

"Sure, pup. What's on your mind?"

"Did Ayame get a cat?"

"I don't know, why?"

"Well, you remember that man that pushed me? You know… the jonin that Ayame slapped?"

"What about him?"

"When that man was saying stuff in Ayame's ear at Ichiraku, he said he wanted to lick her..."

Kakashi, about to put food in his mouth, dropped his chop sticks and covered the boy's mouth. "Whoa, don't say it."

Naruto nodded and after his dad removed his hand, asked, "Why not? What does it mean?"

"I'll tell you when you're older."

"Aw, that's not fair, you always say that dad," pouted Naruto, "When am I going to be older?" With deep blue eyes glittering angrily, he shouted, "I'm putting that down on my list."

"Your list?"

"Yeah, all the stuff you say you will tell me about when I'm older. When I am a genin, I'm finally an adult…then you have to explain everything to me."

Sweat dropped from the copy-nin's temples, but being the genus that he was he quickly thought of a plan that would help him get even with Daisuke for daring to put his hands on his son and Ayame and get the boy's mind off this so-called list. He knew that the only two kunoichi in Konoha that could scare the crap out of any battle hardened shinobi when they wanted to, the snake mistress or the ice queen, could get his revenge better than anyone could. They hated perverts. "You know son, you should go ask Anko or Kurenai that question and make sure you mention how you heard it. That's a question a woman can answer best."

* * *

Naruto was milling near the Anbu headquarters at a dango shop waiting for Anko to notice him. His father had mentioned that this was the best place to find her at this time of day. When he finally caught site of her, he grinned wide and waved. After a quick hug hello, the boy asked, "Anko, why would a man want to lick a girl's cat? I mean, he'll get fur on his tongue."

She looked blankly at him and then it clicked. "What!" Anko's eyes widened and her face grew red with fury. "Where did you hear that? Have you been reading your dad's books?" If there was one thing she hated more than anything else, it was a man acting like a pig. She didn't get her fearsome reputation for nothing. "I'll kill that cyclops."

Naruto hastily reassured her, "No, it wasn't my dad, honest Anko. I'm not allowed to read his books. Besides, they are boring and there are no pictures in them."

Anko, torn between wanting to know when he looked at the Icha Icha books and where he heard about the nasty little cat comment decided on the latter. "Tell me where you heard that."

"My little chibi!" she screeched, "He put his hands on my little chibi? That's it; he is such a dead man."

"He didn't hurt me Anko. I'm tough. I could have taken him…only my dad says I'm not allowed too." Naruto scowled, "I really could though." He thought about ramen waitress and got a little anxious. "What about Ayame? What if he thinks she said something and he gets mad at her?"

Anko smiled evilly, "You don't need to worry about that kid. I'm sure he will probably try something with another woman; once a pig, always a pig. I'll just have to catch him at it."

"Just don't let Kurenai know about him. You know how she feels about perverts," added Naruto when he remembered what his dad told him to say. "I mean, could you just imagine what she would do to him if he were; oh I don't know, caught peeping on her in the hot springs?"

The mental image came quickly to mind and she began to laugh wickedly. "You know something Naruto? I don't think she would like that one single bit."

Naruto wandered home, still confused. She refused to explain what the deal was about licking a cat.

* * *

Daisuke couldn't believe his eyes when the beautiful kunoichi sashayed up to him at the bar and offered to buy him a drink. She wore a mesh body suit, tiny skirt and not much else. He couldn't believe his good luck. As the evening wore on and he became drunk, he whispered every libidinous thought that came to mind.

Her eager responses had him hurrying her out of the bar to his apartment. Daisuke didn't see the snake that bit him until it was too late.

When Daisuke awoke that bright early morning, he was very confused. He was not in his bedroom. As a matter of fact, he had no idea where he was. Everything was white… He rapidly blinked his eyes several times to make the fog go away. The problem was it wouldn't go away because it wasn't fog; it was steam. He heard the high melodic tone of women's laughter followed by the sound of running water. He tried to make his body move without any success.

The shinobi turned his head to look at his arms. He was attached spread eagle to some sort of fence by ninja wire…and he was as naked as the day he was born. Two women wearing nothing but towels entered his field of vision; their faces were masks of horrified shock which quickly turned to anger. The shorter violet haired woman looked vaguely familiar and he racked his brain trying to remember where he knew her. He felt it tickling the edge of his consciences; something about last night in the bar, maybe? The only thing that stood out in his mind was the image of a snake biting him.

The other woman was a beautiful black haired woman with red eyes. He gave her his most charming smile. "Well hello," he said. His tone was saying, "What have we hear?"

Kurenai was furious.

"I'll show you what happens to perverts around me…"

The genjutsu she placed him in had him screaming within three seconds. He passed out in five.

When Daisuke awoke again, the two women were gone. The hot springs was filled with other women laughing, chattering, and pointing at him. The word hentai was drawn all over his body.

"Hello ladies, I'm all yours for the taking!"

The shouts of angry women could be heard outside the hot springs, but not the pained yelps of the man being punched by them.

* * *

AN

Bethlovesall: Action is coming up. I promise!

To Guest: The hints you were looking for about Kakashi's attraction to Ayame were in Chapter 20, when Kakashi found himself staring at her for no reason, Chapter 22, when he takes off his mask to eat in front of her and later when she tells him that Naruto will be a gift to the world and he leaves (very thoughtful). I realize that was very subtle and not picked up on by very many people. Chapter 25 is the biggest one... he got jealous when the other guys were saying they wanted to ask Ayame out and then of course when he call Yukari by Ayame's name! Chapter 27, Kakashi was embarressed about Ayame seeing his condoms. If she meant nothing to him, then it wouldn't have bothered him. He's a shinobi after all. That all leads up to Chapter 28, when he is doped up and gives her lame pick up lines and asks her to kiss him.

To the other guest that commented: Don't worry, they is more Sasuke coming up and the second half of my story will feature him in most of it.


	32. Kakashi

Disclaimer: Yeah, you know the drill... I do not own Naruto, I do not make any money off it... yada yada yada... I'm still broke... I'm still writing my stories though so nyaa!

* * *

Whoo hoo...over 6,000 words this chapter and not all author's notes like a lot of people do!

* * *

**_Chapter Thirty-Two:_**

**_Kakashi's Pain_**

_Why can't this kiss be true?  
Why won't you please let me through?  
I don't understand why you always push me away._

_~~Korn~~_

Naruto didn't understand what was going on. It had been two months since that day Kakashi went over to Ayame's house and he hadn't been the same since. He was very cranky and irritable all the time. Naruto ran to his bedroom for the fifth time that week either in anger or near tears because of something his father said to him.

Kakashi came up to his room a few minutes later to apologize yet again for his short temper. He just didn't know what to do or think about the situation with Ayame. It was driving him crazy and; although unintentionally, starting to affect those around him. He wished even more that he had never kissed Ayame, and yet it was one of the best things he had ever done. He fought against his urges everyday to go see her.

Slowly opening the door to the boy's room, he had to duck to avoid the flying ninja action figures. "Alright, I guess I deserved that," he said as another one sailed past his head. "I'm sorry, pup."

"I'm tired of you being so mean!" Naruto dropped the rest of the toys in his hand and wiped a tear from his eye. "Why are you acting this way dad?" he asked in bewilderment, "It isn't like you. Is your leg still bothering you?"

"No, my leg's fine now, I just have grown up stuff on my mind."

"Grown up stuff…? It's because of Ayame, isn't it?"

"How…why do you think that?"

"Because she is acting strange too. Did you say something to her?"

"No, I didn't say anything," he sighed while thinking, _"And that's the problem."_ Moving closer to his boy, Kakashi said, "but I really am sorry for yelling at you. I shouldn't have. Please don't leave your shuriken under the couch cushions again. How about I take you out for some ice cream?"

"Really? Can we go to that new stand that just opened?" At Kakashi's indulgent nod, Naruto ran down the stairs to the front door and threw on his sandals with an impatient look at his father.

Kakashi gave him a smile before pulling on his mask. "I don't know where it is."

"Don't worry, I do!"

Kakashi stepped onto the front porch, inhaling the heady scent of jasmine that grew on the side of the house. The slight breeze also carried a hint of fall, his favorite time of year, when the scorching summer heat gave way to balmier temps. For some odd reason, he had a sudden desire for a pina colada.

...her smell.

"Come on dad. Why are you just standing there?" Naruto grabbed his hand and tugged the jonin impatiently. "I want chocolate."

A little while later, Kakashi realized the stand was very close to Ichiraku. He carefully averted his gaze from the ramen stand a few doors down as they sat at a table outside to eat their treat. A faint tinkling sound echoed down the street and the shinobi knew where the sound had come from. But knowing didn't stop him from looking anyway, and he watched as Ayame stepped out of the restaurant.

The white Yukata she wore faithfully followed each curve on her body. Her hair was tied up in a high ponytail, waving in the breeze like a red flag, and every ounce of testosterone in his body was urging him to charge.

As if she could feel his gaze, she glanced over in his direction. Their eyes met, and even from across the street, the impact hit him hard…a swift kick of desire straight to his gut that had him sucking in a quick breath.

"Ayame!" the high boyish voice broke through his musings with a cold splash of guilt. He glanced down at the child who was frantically waving his hand at the young woman. Naruto jumped up and raced over to her stand to greet her in his usual high-spirited exuberance.

Kakashi casually walked over to them just in time to hear her tell the boy to wash his sticky chocolate covered hands and face before hugging her. He tried to ignore the way his heart did strange things and his blood warmed as if he were standing next to a fire. As soon as Naruto was gone, Kakashi said, "I missed you." He hadn't planned to say it, certainly hadn't expected it to be the first thing out of his mouth. Then he realized it was obviously the first thing on his mind. Recovering quickly, he asked, "Has Daisuke tried to bother you again?"

Her eyes went soft, her mouth curved up, "I missed you too and no, he has been behaving like a gentleman when he comes here."

Kakashi nodded then asked, "So how is your dog?"

She wanted to shake him for evading the real subject… why he was avoiding her. Playing along, she answered, "I wasn't expecting a houseful of puppies."

"So why do you do that?"

Kakashi's question checked Ayame's reflex action of reaching for her shoulder. She instantly lowered her arm, but the fast motion made the material snag a bit, pulling the collar aside. His gaze locked on the scars, and Ayame couldn't help feeling a little exposed, her childhood fears on display for all to see.

"It's nothing," she said dismissively. "When I was a kid, I was over at a classmate's house. They started roughhousing with their dog, playing keep away with one of those rope toys."

It had all seemed like such a game when the older boys dangled the twisted rope out of reach and the dog leaped into the air, it's snapping jaws just missing the toy. Ayame still wasn't sure when the mood had changed, when the teasing had turned into taunting and the dog turned from playful to frustrated. When one of the boys overthrew to his friend and the rope sailed towards her, she automatically reached out and caught it.

"The next thing I know, the dog was charging right at me. I pulled my arm back to try to throw the toy away, but it was too late. The dog grabbed at it…"

"And caught you instead."

"It was an accident, I know that now, but I was terrified. I'm still a little afraid."

"Taking in that dog was really brave of you Ayame," said Naruto as he walked up behind her. "How come you're not afraid of ninken?"

"They are not the same as normal dogs; they're almost like people." She had always downplayed her phobia, doing her best to ignore it, so why had she told Kakashi?

Shaking off the question, she said, "Anyway, it was a long time ago. I hardly ever think about it anymore."

"Right."

Ayame heard the doubt in Kakashi's voice, only then realizing that she reached up to her collarbone once more. Frustrated by the telltale action, she pretended to adjust her Yukata. Only somehow, Kakashi's hand got in the way and Ayame froze, her gaze locked on his as he brushed his fingers over the pale reminders.

Her heart thundered at the gentle touch, and she swallowed hard, trying to steel herself against the rush of feelings that were leaving her weak and breathless. "I try to keep them covered."

"Why?"

Thinking the answer obvious, and confused by the puzzled expression on Kakashi's face, Ayame gave a short laugh. "So no one can see them."

His dark eye knowing, Kakashi stated, "They're scars, Ayame. Everyone has them, whether you can see them or not."

Naruto watched the two of them interact with confusion at first, then dawning hope. However; he was crushed a few minutes later when his father left without a backwards glance at her. It left him with so much to think about.

* * *

Naruto sat at the Ichiraku counter in pensive silence while quietly contemplating what he had witnessed the other day. His father was going out tonight and again, it wasn't with Ayame. Her father, Teuchi was watching the normally exuberant child pick at his ramen listlessly. He looked like the weight of the world was resting on his small shoulders.

"Is there something wrong with your food, Naruto?" he asked kindly.

"No," exhaled the boy noisily. He lifted his bright blue eyes from the bowl to look at the business man, "I just have a lot on my mind."

"Well, it can't be all that bad. What is it?"

"I have a question for you." He and the old man were the only one's present at the moment so he asked, "Do you want Ayame to get married and have a family?"

"Of course I do. What father wouldn't?"

Naruto glanced around and then asked, "Well, what would you do if you knew the perfect person for her? You know; someone that would make her really happy and treat her good and it would make that man really happy too?"

"Why? Did you have someone in mind?"

He shrugged, "Maybe."

"Alright, I'll bite. Who is it?" Teuchi could see that the boy was hesitant to answer so he tried again. "It's okay; maybe you can tell me what's so good about him. Perhaps then I can help encourage them get together if it were a good match."

Naruto sized the old man up before answering him. "He's the most powerful shinobi in the village and he's really nice. He is honorable, smart, and kind. He is also strong, loyal, and he always does what's right."

Teuchi smiled fondly at the pride in the boy's voice and the way he stood taller. "Wow, that really sounds that a perfect man. So what are his faults?"

Naruto frowned, "He doesn't have any."

Teuchi laughed for several seconds. Finally with barely a chuckle, he said, "Everybody has faults. My daughter would not want to be with someone who didn't have any because it would only make her feel bad about hers."

"Oh," he commented then fell silent while he considered his father. Slowly, and feeling a little disloyal, he said, "Well, he… I guess you could say that he is late a lot and some people say he can be a little bit lazy," Naruto quickly defended, "but that's only because he likes to do things when he wants to and not when people say. He likes to make up real funny excuses too… you know, because he's really clever."

Teuchi hid a grin behind his hand then commented, "Hmm, I guess that doesn't sound too bad. So why do you think your father likes my daughter?"

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise, "How did you know I was talking about my dad, old man? I didn't say his name."

"Well, you did describe him very well."

"Oh… well then, yes, I think they like each other. So what can we do about it?"

"Not much, I'm afraid. They are both adults and need to make their own decisions. Of course, there isn't anybody saying that maybe they shouldn't spend more time together…" Teuchi's eyes gleamed for a moment. "You know what, kid? I have to leave the village again next week to find new suppliers for my restaurant. Maybe a certain little boy would like to go along with me," he gave Naruto a wink, "and maybe that little boy and I would need to have his father be our escort."

"Who is this little boy? Can't I come?" he asked then blushed red, "Oh wait, you mean me huh? I think I like that idea, but what about Ayame?"

"Well, after all, I am an old man, Naruto. Maybe I will get sick and my daughter will have to make the journey in my stead. She will be taking over here when I retire and needs to start learning more of the business anyways. Of course she would still require an escort."

Naruto's eyes widened as he finally caught on to what the old man had been suggesting. "You know, you're pretty sneaky… for an old man!"

Teuchi ruffled his hair and said, "Yeah, and you're pretty cheeky… for a little boy."

* * *

Their first day of travel was not exactly what Ayame had in mind. It was hot and tiring. Kakashi tried to take a position beside Naruto as they walked, but the boy ran ahead which left him to fall in beside her. The jonin barely made any conversation with her; he barely even looked at her. They walked for several miles before she attempted to break the awkward silence stretching between them. Ayame joked, "So how do you decide fair compensation for an escort mission with me?"

Refusing to respond to her teasing, he quoted the normal rate even though it made him feel like a jerk; the straight man that couldn't bend enough to take a joke.

Ayame sighed and shook her head in disappointment, but that was still better than the pity he might have seen. Her eyes danced merrily as she ribbed him, "I was really hoping you would go for a week's worth of meals or a relaxation message."

Yeah right. Like the very idea of Ayame's hands on him would be relaxing in the least. He could already feel the tension stretching to all points inside him, warning him that, at some time, his tightly leashed control was going to break. He could only hope he'd be far, far away from Ayame when it happened. Desperately needing a buffer between them, he asked, "Where **is **that boy of mine?"

"Well, he did say he was going to scout ahead and that he would be right back." Trying to fill the awkward silence with conversation, she asked. "So what are those three rules of an assassin that he was talking about?"

Kakashi stopped. "I'll tell you about that, but first, you need a break. This looks like a good place for us to make camp for the night. I need to put a few traps around the area. Stay here, I'll be within shouting distance."

As soon as he came back a few minutes later, he began to set up the tents. He looked at her and smiled at her weary posture. This trip hadn't been easy on her so far. She wasn't used to travel. "That's right; you wanted to know about those rules, huh? Rule number one, preparation. Analyze the target in order to predict their thoughts and movement." He shook out sleeping bags and set them in the tents.

"Rule number two, silence. Dissolve in the darkness and become one with the shadows," said Kakashi. He listened carefully and smiled when he heard no sound. "Wait for an opening to attack your target." He began to lay out a fire.

"Rule number three, speed. Take out the target before they notice your presence." He sat down and rested his back against a tree then expanded his senses. He smelled the intruder easily. "I see you," he sang out. "Are you going to fight me or are you afraid?" He whispered to Ayame when she gave a frightened gasp, "Don't worry, I'll protect you. It's my job."

Kakashi put his finger against his lip and gave her an eye smile while pulling out his Icha Icha book. He moved his head a fraction of an inch to the left as three shuriken whistled past his ear and impaled in the tree behind him. With his eye glued to the page, he pulled a kunai with an exploding tag attached out of his pouch. Balancing the sharp deadly tip on his finger, he silently dared his attacker to make another move. The forest remained quiet. He placed the weapon in his lap and turned another page.

Ayame had had her suspicions, but was now positive that all shinobi were a tad bit crazy.

A sudden explosion broke the peaceful serenity. While not deadly, it would be a painful reminder to the intruder to be a little more aware of the environment around him. Kakashi heard the muttered curses and laughed to himself. He said aloud, without taking his eye off the page, "A shinobi is always aware of his surroundings."

Another set of shuriken came flying at him from another direction; an unexpected direction. Widening his eye, he realized that the intruder tricked him. He moved his head to the right to avoid its path. "Very good!" he said as he stood up slowly and put his book away with regret. He had really wanted to finish reading the chapter. "This is about to finally get a little interesting."

The kunai, held lightly between his fingers was slung effortlessly in the direction of the interloper; its attached paper bomb fluttering in the wind. With a bright flash and thunderous boom, the concussive shock wave should have knocked him out, but it didn't. A black clad figure blurred past Kakashi, his tantō gleaming in the dappled sunlight that broke through the overhead canopy.

With his hands in his pockets, he leaned forward to avoid the first swipe of the short sword at his back. Without turning around, he twisted right then left. Each swish of the weapon made him want to chuckle. He spun around and finally faced his opponent and asked, "Are you here to dance with me or kill me?"

The assailant hissed in frustration when every strike would not meet flesh or worse yet, a weapon. Kakashi of the Sharingan was merely toying with him. He put the tantō back in its sheath with a soft snick and assumed a cocky stance. "You're mine old man! I'm taking you down." He arrogantly stared at the older shinobi with a challenge in his eyes.

"By making me laugh to death?" asked Kakashi in a bored voice. He ducked the high kick directed at his face then nimbly sidestepped the series of punches aimed at his chest. The copy-nin grabbed the foot mid-air and pulled it closer to him, trying to unbalance his attacker. "I'm not so old, I'll have you know; I'm twenty-three," he said in a cool manner. "Now you, on the other hand, what are you like six?"

His foe ignored the copy-nin's taunting and jumped up in an effort to kick him with his other leg. His speed wasn't fast enough as Kakashi threw him back into a nearby bush. With a grunt, he flipped himself up and focused his chakra. Carefully making a few hand seals, spikes of stone erupted from the ground between Kakashi's feet.

The copy-nin smiled in amusement; he was having a very entertaining day. His opponent clearly did not have enough experience to do any damage as the rock spears were too slow to impale him. He gracefully stepped onto the tip of the nearest one and balanced himself on its edge while it continued to rise. Kakashi made his own hand seals and forced the spikes back into the earth. "Not bad," he commented. "Your hand signs are too slow though, but I'll bet it could be great in a few more years. If I decide to let you live that long."

He studied his adversary who was breathing hard and covered in scratches from being thrown. A thin line of dried blood marred his whiskered face. "Mah, I'm getting hungry now. Do you mind if we take a break now? You have been trying to defeat me all day with no success." Kakashi laughed at the rude gesture and sour expression of his inept challenger.

The other male looked at him warily before responding, "Well… I am a little hungry. I guess I could eat. What are you making?"

"Roast squirrel."

Ayame laughed; reminded of the hospital incident.

"Ah man, I hate squirrel!"

"As do I," quipped Kakashi.

"They why do we have to eat it dad? You know, you really have some serious issues. You need professional help. I think **you** should be the one seeing a Yamanaka," he teased.

Kakashi lightly thumped the boy on his head, walked over to the circle of stones to sit, and said, "Alright then funny boy, let's see how much you remember about camping jutsus. You're cooking tonight."

"Sweet!" He made a quick hand seal to light the fire then ran off while yelling, "I'm going to go catch us a few rabbits." His passage through the woods was nearly silent, Kakashi noted to himself proudly.

_"Why did I do that?"_ he thought as soon as he realized that it was just the two of them again. He knew he could avoid it no longer. He owed her an explanation. "Can we talk?" he asked softly.

Ayame nodded and asked perceptively, "Are you going to tell me that the kiss we shared meant nothing and that's why you have been avoiding me? I refuse to believe that."

"Yes-no, I don't know. I just know that I never meant to hurt you. You hold a special place in my son's life and I don't want to change that. You deserve someone better than me. I will never marry."

"Why not?"

"I never want to risk losing someone I love ever again. I wouldn't want her to risk losing me as well. You deserve a civilian who will be around for a long time. I think we should just remain friends."

Ayame was quiet for a minute, angered about what he said. "I never thought you would be capable of being such a coward Kakashi Hatake," she said lowly.

The nin jerked his head up and looked at her in surprise. "How is preventing someone from suffering pain being a coward?" he asked icily.

"Being afraid to be happy because you might lose them is stupid. Yes, there is sorrow in life, but there is also joy. Everyday could be your last, so does that mean you should lock yourself away?" Ayame shouted, "That's just stupid."

She continued, "Did you ever think that maybe I know what I want? Maybe I don't want a civilian. Maybe I want someone better; someone who is brave and strong and yes, maybe someone who might die before his time, but not before giving me a life filled with passion and excitement. I deserve that Kakashi. You deserve that."

"Someone like that would only leave you broken inside when he leaves you," said Kakashi with sad finality. "Come on, I'll take you to the stream to wash up."

Ayame wanted to wring his neck to make him see the truth.

Kakashi had never felt so alone in his life, but still felt his reasonings were justified.

Kakashi leapt into a tree to keep watch and when she finished, hurriedly walked ahead of her to the camp. With great relief, he heard Naruto return a few minutes later with a fat rabbit in each hand. He had already snapped their necks and was preparing to gut them when he paused with a deep look of concentration. He tried to hide his revulsion, but the shinobi saw it anyway.

"Do you want me to do it?" asked Kakashi kindly.

"No dad, I'm not a little kid. I can do it." Naruto said with barely a waver in his voice. "Part of being a good ninja is to know how to live off the land. You said so."

"That I did," nodded his father, "You're doing fine."

"You're doing an amazing job, honey bear," agreed Ayame.

Within minutes, the animals were skinned and slowly roasting over the fire. Kakashi quizzed him about what types of edible foods that could be found in the Land of Fire and what types of traps to set to protect a campsite.

Naruto cherished these rare trips into the forest together. They were always unexpected. Earlier that day, he had been about to start a taijutsu lesson at the academy when Kakashi appeared next to him in a swirl of leaves and two backpacks in his hand. "You get to come on an escort mission with me. Teuchi requested that you come with him," was all he said before sending a two fingered greeting at Iruka and snatching the boy up. In a blink of an eye, they were walking out the gates of Konoha towards their current location, but with Ayame instead.

He couldn't be happier...a journey through the forest with his two favorite people. His father hadn't looked too pleased when the old man said he was too ill to make the trek. They would be spending the next week or so as her escort traveling through several of the surrounding villages while she conducted her business.

* * *

Naruto shared an amused look with Kakashi. Ayame was definitely not an outdoorsy kind of girl. The look on her face when he described the function of a cat hole was priceless. She came running back from it, white-faced and breathless. "I just saw a flying rat…I think it wanted to eat me!"

He told her, "Honestly that was only a bat, Ayame. I think you scared it more than it scared you!"

"Don't bats attack people?"

To his credit, Kakashi didn't laugh. Naruto did. "I'll protect you from that mean old bat, Ayame!" he said after laughing and hugging her. He laid his head in Ayame's lap and contentedly stared at the fire. After a lot of begging and pleading, she sang to him until he was nearly asleep.

Kakashi tried to bury his head in his book, but his eyes kept drifting back to the pair. Ayame was absentmindedly running her fingers through Naruto's hair while she sang to him. He had never seen the boy so content and relaxed as he was at that moment; Naruto normally moved and fidgeted a lot even in slumber. A wave of longing pierced the nin's heart and he was hard pressed to squash it. It left him wondering if his son and job as a jonin were enough and if being alone was going to be his future.

Kakashi shook off the pointless speculation. He told himself again that Ayame would never be a part of his future.

"Hey dad?" murmured the boy, "Will you be able to teach me anything after we get to the first town tomorrow? Can you help me with my clone jutsu?"

"No jutsus this time." Kakashi explained when Naruto's face fell, "We are going to do something that's even harder, something that may even help you with your clone."

He was instantly wide awake. "What is it?" he asked excitedly.

"Chakra control."

Naruto pouted. "Aw dad," he said, "Not the leaf exercises again."

"Nope. Since you've gotten pretty good at walking on water, we are going to fight on it. There is a lake right next to the town we have to stop at, so we can get a little training in while Ayame is busy. You'll like it, I promise; it's much harder and takes a lot of control." Kakashi leaned back and watched as Naruto sat next to the girl, chatting to her. The difference between the last time he went into the forest with another woman was like night and day. He wondered if it was because of his time spent with the counselor.

Kakashi wished he felt as carefree as Naruto did.

The ambient forest noises quickly lulled Naruto into a restful state. Because of the rareness of these trips, he fought sleep as hard as he could once he entered the tent. "Hey dad?" he mumbled tiredly, slapping his arm, "Did you know that camping is nature's way of feeding mosquitoes?" Kakashi hummed in agreement. Naruto smiled in anticipation, "How do you know if you have a tough mosquito?"

"Hmm?"

"You slap him and he slaps you back! What's a mosquito's favorite sport? Skin-diving! What's a mosquito's…?"

"Go to sleep pup."

"Aw come on dad, these dang things are sucking out all my blood. Look there," he said pointing at a lightning bug outside the tent, "We might as well give up. They're coming after us with flashlights now."

Kakashi smiled in the darkness. "Very funny, go to sleep now pup."

"One last thing, dad; never go to bed angry, stay awake and plot your revenge!"

"Goodnight Naruto."

"Alright, alright – I get it. 'Night dad."

* * *

Before the sun had even risen above the horizon, Kakashi gave up the hope of sleeping. After suffering through the night, jerking in and out of dreams where she became his wife and dreams where he walked out of his tent and joined Ayame in hers, Kakashi was tired. He was afraid she would see in his hungry gaze every half-awake, half-asleep fantasy he'd had the night before. He knew that wouldn't be fair to her.

Naruto started to awaken a few minutes later. Kakashi felt his restless movements right away and watched him come alive. Covering his Sharingan with his hitai-ate he slowly sat up and watched the boy greet the world with his usual gusto. "What's for breakfast? I'm starving!"

Kakashi couldn't resist teasing his pup. "Vegetables," he deadpanned.

"No," he jumped out of his sleeping bag and howled in protest, "I didn't fight my way to the top of the food chain to become a vegetarian dad. That's just mean!"

"Come on, why don't you start with a little tree climbing while I make breakfast."

It wasn't long before Ayame came out of her tent looking just as tired as Kakashi felt. Her hair had been caught back with a white bandana, revealing a face wiped free of makeup. Even without artifice, her skin was flawless, making the dark circles beneath her eyes more apparent.

But she still looked more beautiful than any woman he had ever known.

Catching himself openly staring, he cleared his throat and hastily looked away. In a tone a little gruffer than he intendeed, he said, "We need to head out soon. If you need anything from your tent, get it now. I'm going to pack it up."

Naruto, who had been silently watching their exchange, flipped off the tree and landed beside her. Laughing at her scream of surprise, he took her hand and said, "I'll help you with everything you need." He gave Kakashi a glare for not offering to do the same, led her over to the fire, and gave her breakfast.

That afternoon, after they arrived in the village and dropped Ayame off to conduct her business, Kakashi and Naruto set out for the lake nearby.

Even though this was a mission, Kakashi loved their trips together as much as Naruto did. He always tried to teach him something new when they were alone and he treasured the time spent with just the two of them with no other distractions. As much as the boy liked to involve his best friends in things they did together, he never once asked if any of them could go camping with them.

The placid lake bordered one side of the village and on the other, a tall grassy meadow. Naruto stripped down to his boxers, channeled the chakra down to his feet and stepped out onto the water's surface. Feeling confidant, he taunted Kakashi, "I'm ready to show you how awesome I am, dad. Hit me with your best shot."

The copy-nin rolled his eye at the boy's overconfidence, walked out onto the lake, and extended his finger; poking the chibi in the head. He laughed when Naruto's arms wind milled in effort to stay upright then lost the battle and fell straight down into the water. Kakashi laughed even harder when his pup shot out of the water like a canon, screaming, "Cold, cold, cold, cold!"

Kakashi asked sternly, "Now are you ready to listen to me or are you just going to barrel onward without knowing what to do, hmm?" He held out his hand and helped the boy stand up. "Let's just start with you being about stay upright while your body is moving." Kakashi held Naruto's hands in his and began to push lightly. "Don't lose your focus," he said as the boy began to sink. "Just keep the chakra in your feet steady until you don't have to think about it."

Naruto grinned tiredly two hours later as he lay on the bank of the lake. It was slowly coming to him. He had managed to stay on top of the water even when he got pushed down. Kakashi marveled at his stamina once again. They had been training since the break of dawn without respite and it was now noon. The boy just didn't want to quit. He turned to tell his pup that they would rest for a while longer when he saw that Naruto was fast asleep. He dotingly picked him up and carried him to their hotel room. If he knew anything about the chibi, it was that he would be up and about in no time, ready to push himself even harder. He watched him nap, thinking of his reasons for allowing him to come with him.

* * *

_This year, the students at the academy were attempting the clone jutsu. When Kakashi had returned from a mission several weeks before he was injured, he went straight to Naruto's room to check on him. The chibi looked terrible, even in his sleep. "Hayate!" he yelled, not even waking the boy. "What's wrong with him?" he frantically asked when he still didn't wake, "Is he sick? Should I take him to the hospital?"_

_Hayate; quick to reassure the highly agitated and dangerous shinobi, said, "He's fine, Kakashi. He is just exhausted."_

_A deadly look flickered in his eye, "Why? What did you do to him?"_

_"Nothing, Kakashi, I swear," he said, putting up his hands to calm him down, "He's been practicing his new jutsu all night. I tried to make him take a break, but he has never been so determined and stubborn before. Every single time my back was turned, he would go at it again."_

_The copy-nin asked suspiciously, "Which jutsu? You better not be trying to teach him something too advanced. He is too little for that yet."_

_"Mah, it's from the academy. He can't do a clone and everybody else can. Some of the kids have been calling him a dobe because of it. He is very frustrated."_

_He had watched his pup create a clone when the next day and immediately saw the problem; too much chakra. His half-dead sickly looking clones frustrated the boy. They worked on decreasing the amount of chakra he used for weeks with no success._

When Teuchi asked if Naruto could come along with him on the trip, Kakashi thought it would be a good opportunity for him to spend time with his son. It was within the Land of Fire and the chances of danger were very low, so he agreed.

Kakashi secretly thought that the boy would never be able to produce a good clone, although not for lack of trying, but precisely because of his massive amounts of chakra. He also knew that the Shadow Clone would probably work out well for him.

Kakashi refused to teach it to him.

It was a forbidden jutsu for a reason. It was dangerous…very dangerous. It killed many ninja before it became prohibited. There was no way he would risk his son's life, so he continued work on chakra control. It wasn't long before the boy awoke, refreshed and ready to go again. After meeting up with Ayame to see if she was done yet, they took her with them to enjoy the lake. Together, they spent the rest of the day on the water.

She wore a swimsuit…

Kakashi ended up carrying Naruto to their room again. He had to wake the tired boy and practically feed him before putting him to bed. It was a good day, judging from the smile that graced the boy's mouth as he slept.

If only he could sleep…

If only she didn't haunt his dreams…

* * *

AN

Yeah, I know it kind of seems mean of Kakashi to refuse to teach the shadow clone jutsu to Naruto, but it is a forbidden jutsu. Although he knows that Naruto has a lot of chakra, he doesn't have control. Also, I'm sure most of you are probably saying, just get on with it already, but Kakashi has had it fixed in his head for a very long time that he would never get close to another person. What he needs is a good kick in the head to make him see what everyone else does! Hmm, maybe next chapter will be the turning point?!

The three rules of an assassin are from Soul Eater! I thought they were pretty cool, so I had to add them!

Thanks to all my reviewers. I know that the last chapter was choppy and (Yes, I admit it) a bit sloppy, but I really wanted to play a little prank. I wrote it in only two hours. Anyways, next chapter will have a little action in it!


	33. The Demon: A Wave to New Friends

Disclaimer: thirty-three chapters and I still do not own the rights to Naruto! I'm so sad. Can I have a hug?

* * *

AN

This is my longest chapter yet. Sorry, but I felt it shouldn't be split into two parts. Enjoy! I dedicate this chapter to janzen222, who gave me this idea. Thanks buddy, you were right to want to see this happen!

* * *

**_Chapter Thirty-Three:_**

**_The Demon: A Wave to New Friends_**

_You got some kind of hold on me_

_You're all wrapped up in mystery_

_So wild and free, so far from me_

_You're all I want, my fantasy_

_~Def Leppard~_

They were back on the road again. Somehow, Kakashi managed to avoid too much alone time with Ayame. His biggest problem was with Naruto. The kid kept trying to run off. Every time he turned around, the boy was either lagging far behind or running off ahead. By the time they made camp that night, Kakashi's patience had worn thin. He grabbed the boy by the collar as he was about to wander off again and made him sit on the ground. With a look of triumph, he handed the chibi a scroll.

"What's this?" Naruto asked suspiciously.

"Open it and find out," replied Kakashi with barely hidden glee.

Naruto opened it and gave his father a crestfallen look. "A math and a geography book? What am I supposed to do with these?"

Kakashi gave him his eye smile and happily said, "Homework!"

"Aw, but dad…"

"No."

"Yeah, but I…"

"No."

"But you…"

"No son."

"Fine, but just so you know, this is child abuse and cruel and unusual punishment," he said as he pouted and opened the book. Kakashi just handed him a pencil and patted him on the head; there was no way he was going to sit around the campsite alone with Ayame. To do otherwise would just be another opportunity for him to do or say something stupid.

* * *

During the next few days of travel through various villages, both adults suffered through awkward silences. Naruto, realizing his efforts to give them privacy seemed to be backfiring, stayed closer. His endless chatter helped fill the void.

She was beginning to think he wasn't human. Kakashi never seemed to get hungry or thirsty or tired. Every day, he walked ahead of her. The only time he stopped to rest was when Ayame asked him to. She was exhausted, guessed she looked as worn out as an old hag did too, then told herself that it didn't matter what she looked like.

They stopped at sunset in the center of a wide meadow. Naruto mentioned seeing a lake to the east before running off to set traps. "Go on over there if you want," Kakashi told her. "There isn't anyone around, so you'll have plenty of privacy."

Ayame nodded and set off, ducking under a fat branch at the end of the meadow. Kakashi was beside her in an instant, taking her arm and leading in the opposite direction. He didn't mention her pitiful sense of direction, and neither did she.

She wished he would talk to her, but he was being so stubborn. With Naruto gone, it was just the two of them. A gleam entered her eye. Ayame stopped in the path with a tiny gasp, forcing Kakashi to stop as well. He turned back towards her, and she bent to adjust her sandal. Clumsily, she lost her balance and swayed toward him. The nin caught her under the arms, but she fell onto him anyway, her hands gripping his shoulders to steady herself, her breasts pressing into his chest. He gasped as though hit in the stomach by a powerful blow. Indeed, it was a powerful blow. Heat surged through his body, and the fire entered his eye.

She heard Kakashi's gasp, felt him tremble, and saw the desire in his eye. Ayame's dark brown eyes smoldered in return, "Thank you, Kakashi," she said sweetly.

She let go of him and turned as though nothing had happened while he stood there, eye closed, teeth clenched, trying to regain some semblance of control. How was it that such a tiny incident could snap the tight rein he kept on himself? It was bad enough that the sight of her and the sound of her voice and the scent took a constant toll, but her touch…that was the one weapon that shattered his defenses completely.

"Kakashi," Ayame had walked back and touched his arm gently, "Shouldn't we be going?" She felt him stiffen slightly under her fingers and smiled as she walked away. _"Friends my foot," _the girl thought and then told herself that she should make a point of touching him more often. Maybe then he would admit that he had real feelings for her. Maybe then he would admit that they needed each other.

He pointed out the path back to where he was setting up their camp before leaving her at the lake. She stripped down to her underclothes, washed as best she could in the frigid water, and stretched her weary body on the grassy slope. She thought to just close her eyes for a few minutes before getting dressed again.

A thick mist rolled onto the lake's surface and surrounding area. Kakashi gave Ayame as much time as she needed to refresh herself, but when the haze covered his sandal clad feet, he called out to her.

"Dad?" asked Naruto worriedly, "You don't think she got lost do you?"

"Stay here, I'll find her." Kakashi's heart started to pound. He wasn't worried that any enemies might have caught him unaware. Still, she hadn't answered him. The copy-nin broke through the lush green foliage and came to an abrupt stop. His breath caught in his throat at the site he came upon.

She looked like a beautiful goddess. She was sound asleep. The fog hovered around her, giving her a mystical appearance. The ribbons of sunlight only added to that fantasy, for her skin was a true golden color.

Kakashi stood there for a while, indecision weighed so heavily in him. He watched her until the sun was completely gone. She started to roll down the slope then. He rushed over to her and caught her in his arms before she could fall into the lake.

What a trusting nature she had. He knew she had awakened yet she didn't open her eyes. When he lifted her up against his chest, she put her arms around his neck and nuzzled up against him, and let out a soft sigh. He carried her back to the camp and laid her in her tent. "Kakashi," she whispered tiredly, "It was a hard day's journey, wasn't it?"

He hadn't thought so, but he decided to agree anyways. "Yes, it was."

Naruto watched the whole scene with wide eyes, but wisely decided to say nothing…for the moment.

* * *

The next morning, she ignored him when he called out to her, determined to make him stay behind her today. "_Let him stare at my back today!" _she thought mischeviously. Kakashi was suddenly beside her. He took her arm and turned her around.

"Well?" she asked.

"You were going the wrong way," Kakashi told her, his exasperation obvious. "Unless you were thinking of going back to Konoha."

"A simple mistake." Ayame argued, "I have an excellent sense of direction."

When they reached the last town on the itinerary, Kakashi almost sighed in relief; all Ayame had to do was conclude her dealings and they would be able to return to Konohagakure.

* * *

"Bored, bored, boring, bored, bored, boring, bored, bored! This is so boring!" shouted Naruto. Unfortunately, there was no one around to hear his complaints. The town they had just arrived at was not what it once was. It was supposed to be a quiet little farming community located on the edge of the Land of Fire, but times had obviously changed for it. It was rather seedy and disreputable now with numerous gambling establishments everywhere. The whole town was one big red light district. The only rooms available to them were above a tavern.

Kakashi escorted Ayame to her meetings because of the seamy atmosphere in the village, leaving Naruto alone in their room with the stern warning to stay in it. An hour after they left, he had finished his homework, ate a snack, and practiced twirling his kunai in his fingers. There was nothing to do… The room was hot… he was bored…

He opened the door a crack to watch the occupants in the pub below for a while, but that grew boring as well. The boy carelessly rolled one of his marbles along the filthy stained carpet listlessly. Without thinking of the consequences, he flicked it with too much force and watched in apprehension as it shot between the railings and fell down into the tavern. Naruto slammed the door shut then listened. When he didn't hear any shouts, a wide devious smile came over his face.

He opened the door again and crawled out of the room until only his toes remained inside the doorway. "_I'm still **in** the room!" _he thought as he picked up more of the marbles. He carefully aimed and flicked on of them with a playful smile.

~O~

A shrouded man sat at one of the tables, nursing a bottle of sake. His highly trained senses were immediately drawn to the object flying through the air and straight into the glass of one of the bar patrons with a plunk and small splash. Judging the trajectory of the small object, he knew from whence it came from. He stared at the spot until he saw the small blonde head pop up. With the audible range renowned in a shinobi, he heard a little kid's voice murmur, "…and the crowd goes wild for the world famous Naruto and the best played game of marbles ever…"

In quick succession, three more of the balls sailed through the air into different glasses. This time his little prank was discovered. The men who were splashed by their drinks found the marbles and began to accuse one another; arguments started, and a full out brawl ensued.

The tavern owner, who also figured out the cause of the disturbance, raced up the stairs and grabbed the boy by his arm. Shaking him hard, he snarled, "Look what you've done! Where is your father?"

Naruto paled at his blunder and stammered, "I…I…I'm not sure."

"Well you better go find him and tell him that you're not welcome here. He owes me for the damage here." He dragged the boy outside and threw him out into the street.

Naruto didn't know what to do. He had no idea where Kakashi and Ayame were. He also knew that his dad was going to be very angry with him. He ran up the side of the tavern to wait on the roof. He was about to sit down when a deep voice startled him.

"Hey kid, that was a pretty good shot there. This isn't a ninja village, so where did you get the skills? You got a mother or father training you?"

Naruto eyed the strange hooded man. The cloak wrapped around his body didn't show much of anything. He turned back and tried to ignore him; hoping he would go away. He didn't know the man and he was asking him questions that he had no business asking. "What do you want?" he arrogantly postured after the silent treatment proved ineffective.

Unseen to the boy, the man grinned at his boldness, "Well, you see kid; I am always on the look out for new talent to join my team."

"Why? You're not into shotacon are you? My dad told me to stay away from hentai like you."

"Don't insult me kid. I'm looking for skilled shinobi to work on my team."

"What does your team do?"

The man studied the blonde boy for a moment, wondering whether or not to tell him the truth. There was something about him that made him want to be honest. "We are trying to raise enough money to start a revolution to save my people and free my land before the Mizukage destroys it. He a false leader; killing off all those with a Kekkei Genkai."

Naruto looked at him in bewilderment. "I don't see how I can help you, but you should talk to my dad. He's really smart and strong. He should be back here soon."

"Instead of waiting up here for him, why don't you come train with one of my people?" he pointed to a field just outside the village, "We are down there. Come on over if you feel like it. I'm sure your father would be able to find you."

Naruto watched the nin shunshine away in quiet contemplation. He quickly grew bored on the roof and decided to go ahead and check out the training field. When he arrived there, a girl, not much older than him, was going through her kata forms alone. "Hi! My name's Naruto, who are you?"

"My name is Haku. Did my master, Zabuza send you here?"

* * *

Zabuza watched the two boys sparring for a while before he approached the blonde kid again. He really was talented for one so young; he would truly be an asset to his team. The nin even considered stealing away with him, but that would present too many troubles for him at the moment. Plus, he was currently employed by an annoying little man that paid really well, so he couldn't afford to be on the run right now. The nuke nin asked Naruto, "So are you going to tell me who your dad is?"

Naruto stubbornly refused, "I'm not telling you who he is."

"Why not?"

"For all I know, you could be a pedophile."

"What!" yelled Zabuza, affronted, "I would never do such a thing! That's disgusting. Where would you get such an idea?"

"I don't know that. I mean, it's not like you would admit to it." Naruto pointed at Haku and said, "Look at him; he say's he's your tool to do as you please. If that's not a shotacon, then I don't know what is."

Zabuza gritted out, "I. Am. Not. A. Pedophile!"

A sly smile came over his face. "Well, A. he's not you kid and B. he calls you master. Ped-o-phile!"

He really wanted to slap the little gaki. He insisted, "It's not like that at all."

"Pervert! Hentai!"

"I'm going to kill you!" he said, clenching his fists.

Naruto taunted, "Oh yeah? Is it because I struck a nerve? Better watch out Haku, I think he's just waiting for the right time to make you his little uke. You better lock your door at night!"

"Shut the hell up you little gaki. I don't think of him in that way."

"What way do you think of him them?"

Zabuza, a little angry and confused due to Naruto's rapid fire responses said, "He's like a son to me."

The boy smiled smugly, "Wow, see that Haku? I told you that you weren't just a tool and that you were something precious to him. Zabuza, you should adopt Haku and make him your real son. He would like for you to be his dad. That's what mine did."

Zabuza gritted his teeth in irritation. He couldn't believe the little gaki tricked him into saying that. "I can't really do that. I am a rogue ninja."

"So go to another village. You should go to Konoha; they would treat you real good. Plus, it's a really great place to live. You can work for them, earn money, and be safe from hunter-nins. I'll bet my dad could help you."

"Kid, you still won't tell me who your dad is." Zabuza suddenly stiffened then quickly told both boys to not make a sound. "Someone's coming."

The boys looked around warily. Without a sound, Kakashi appeared behind Zabuza with a kunai held to his throat.

"Dad!" Naruto's face lit up, "Whoa dad, its okay. They're my friends."

Every line in Kakashi's body was taunt with tension. Steadily, he held the kunai tighter to the nuke nin and said, "Run Naruto, right now while I hold him off! This is not a friend; he's a missing shinobi from Kirigakure."

Naruto moved not an inch. He obstinately planted himself on the ground and tried to make his father understand. "I know dad, but he's got a good reason. His name is Zabuza and he is my friend." He added doubtfully, "And you know what; I really don't think he is a hentai either even though Haku dresses like a girl."

Highly insulted, Haku couldn't maintain his usual cool demeanor any longer. "Hey! I swear to you I am not a girl."

Naruto stubbornly refused to believe it. He pointed at the other boy and said persistently, "You're wearing a pink Yukata and a black ribbon around your neck…and don't even let me get started on the bun in your hair."

"Naurto!" shouted Kakashi.

"Hang on dad, seriously though, these guys are okay. I promise."

"It's a clan thing."

"Yeah, well Zabuza said he thinks you're like a son to him so now you can dress like a boy… if you really are one. I gotta admit though, I still have my doubts."

Haku looked at Naruto blankly then insisted, "I really am a boy."

"Huh, well I won't believe it until I see you pee on that tree over there."

"Fine, if it will prove my sex to you." The boy huffed, face flushed in embarrassment, but he did it anyways to prove himself.

"Well what do you know; he really is a boy! Hey dad, did you see that… you know; you can put the kunai down now."

Kakashi smoothly removed the weapon from Zabuza's throat and stepped back. When the nuke nin turned around, his eyes widened. "Sharingan no Kakashi! Naruto, your father is the copy-nin?"

"Yup, he's awesome huh." He said proudly, "That's why I couldn't say who he was. My dad told me that I must never mention his name outside of Konoha because it wouldn't be safe for me."

Kakashi gave the boy a sever look. "I heard what you did, Naruto Uzumaki Hatake. You are in so much trouble for disobeying me! Why did you leave the room?"

Naruto gulped. "I… I… I didn't dad. I swear, my foot was still in the room and everything."

"Do you honestly believe that excuse is acceptable?!"

"No, I guess not," he said casting his eyes downward and mumbling, "I'm sorry dad."

Still irritated, Kakashi asked, "Are you apologizing to your feet or me?"

Naruto looked into his angry father's eye and apologized again with the promise to never do it again. Suddenly realizing someone was missing, he looked around and then asked, "Dad, where is Ayame?"

"She's waiting in our room."

Zabuza looked at Kakashi in surprise. "Are you crazy? You actually left a woman in this town by herself? This place is full of the most degenerate people you've ever seen. The man I work for is based here. He operates a slave market among other things. He has had many women kidnapped around these parts. I was just hired by him to help him move his business to the Land of Waves. His name is Gatō and he has employed a large team of civilian mercenaries and a few samurai."

"Do you mean Gatō the powerful shipping magnate? He is a legitimate business owner," asked Kakashi in astonishment. "He's known throughout the country."

"He is secretly a slave dealer as well as the owner of a drug smuggling business."

Naruto clenched Kakashi's hand tight. "Dad, you have to make sure she is okay. You can't let that bad man take her."

"I know, I know. Zabuza, will you help me find her if she has been kidnapped? You would know where they would take her."

Zabuza debated for a moment. He did hate the little bastard, but he paid well. "I don't know," he hedged, "Why should I? What's in it for me?"

"Please," implored Naruto, "She's precious to me and my dad."

Haku also gave him a pleading look which changed his mind. "Fine," he gritted out angrily, "But we're not going to lose out on our money. If I get a chance, I'm taking that little runt down and getting rich in the process."

Kakashi gave him an appreciative look. "Your welcome to it all, we just want the girl back. Do you have a safe place for the boys to wait for us?" At his nod, he continued, "You boys stay there while we find Ayame. And I mean it Naruto, you stay there."

Naruto looked up in surprise, "Dad, I can't just stay here and do nothing; I want to come with you. I want to help."

"No," he said sternly, "This could get dangerous and you are not a ninja yet. I want you to stay with Haku."

The boy tenaciously tried again, "But dad, Gatō's men aren't even ninja. I can help you. Besides where else can I go that would be safe if you leave? What if... what if... What will I do if something happens to you?" The sudden thought had him tense and fearful.

Kakashi squatted next to the boy and held him close for a second. He gently said, "If we don't come back, then you and Haku go to Konoha. Guy will take care of you both. Don't be scared, now is not the time to panic."

Naruto's mouth drew into a grim look and he stood straighter. "I'll be brave; I won't be scared dad. Find Ayame and then go kick some butt."

* * *

Kakashi and Zabuza made their way quickly to the tavern first to see if Ayame was still there. As the nuke nin had predicted, she was missing. While outwardly, he was calm; inwardly, he was a mass of roiling emotion. He told her to keep the door locked and stay inside. It was obvious from the lack of damage to the door that she didn't listen to him.

The men worked out a plan of attack then set out to put it into motion. There was no way they would allow her to be hurt. Zabuza could tell that she meant something to him. While superficially, he may have appeared to be a heartless person, he wasn't.

~O~

Ayame was scared; scared and angry. When she and Kakashi finished for the day and went back to their room above the tavern, Naruto was gone. The owner was quick to rant about the brawl the boy had caused. With a grim admonishment about not opening the door for anyone, he left to find his son.

The knock at the door not long after he left caught her by surprise and she opened it without even thinking. "Did you forget some…" They pushed their way inside before she could slam the door on them or even try to call out for help.

She was surrounded, literally, by four men. When she got a good look at them she wasn't impressed. They were a ragtag bunch; their clothes tattered and torn. Three of them were so skinny, she wondered if they were starving. They were also unkempt and dirty. The fourth one was different. He was fit and strong looking. The sword he carried looked like it was maintained with meticulous care. This one was frightening.

"Where's your money?" growled one. He spotted her bag on the bed and pawed through it. "It's empty," he told another.

"Why would she carry an empty bag?"

Another man let out a frustrated growl from her left side. "Where's the money lady?"

Ayame tried to bravely bluff them, "In my pocket, of course. Honestly, any idiot would know not to carry money in her bag, especially when purses are a target for bag-snatchers. You just snatched my bag. I rest my case."

"Is she serious?"

"Never mind, we can get money another way."

They glanced at each other in serious annoyance before a sack was thrown over her. Ayame began to struggle and scream, but after a hard rap over her head, she knew no more.

Upon waking, she found herself in a large cage located in a dilapidated warehouse with bars on the windows. The last of the weak light from outside streaming through them revealed several other dazed women milling around in shock or terror. They shrank back in fear from her when she attempted to talk to them, worrying her even more.

What had been done to them to have them in such a state?

Night had just begun to fall when several men walked in the building. Several fires were lit inside the building for warmth and light, giving off a smoky haze, but it wasn't enough to warm the section where she and the other women were being imprisoned. She shivered, but not just because of the cold.

The men began to talk about the women. They were planning on using some of them for the night. Several times, she saw them point to her. Her earlier bravado had failed her. She grew even more frightened.

A tall black-haired muscular shinobi with a massive sword strapped to his back walked in the warehouse and approached the small man that was in charge. She studied his bandaged wrapped face in fear; he reminded her too much of Kakashi and she wondered if he would be able to find her.

"I want one of the women for my payment, Gatō. I want the pretty one there," he said pointing directly at Ayame.

Gatō sputtered, "Are you crazy? Do you realize how much money these young ones are worth, especially the untouched ones?"

"You'll give her to me or we don't have a deal."

Gatō snarled, "You don't know who you are dealing with, do you? You can't threaten me."

The shinobi patted his sword. "Are you sure you want to test that theory?"

Gatō reluctantly nodded towards one of his thugs. "Fine Momochi, if I didn't need you so much, you would be dead right now. Bring her back when you're done with her." He added with a grin, "I can still make money off of her one way or another."

If Ayame were prone to fainting, those words would have had her collapsing. As it was, she was overcome with panic. One of the men opened the cage and grabbed her. He dragged her over to the shinobi with a smirk on his face.

The nin must have sensed her rising panic and thought of escape because he clamped his hand on her arm like a vice, keeping her by his side. He whispered in her ear, "Better me than all of them." She would have killed him in that moment if she had a weapon in hand when she heard what he said next, "I don't think you properly understood me. I've decided to keep the woman until I get tired of her, then I'll kill her."

Gatō's face turned purple with anger and he waved his hand to several of his thugs. As they cautiously approached with grim visages, the nuke nin let out a menacing chuckle and pulled his sword from his back. One of the fires must have gotten out of control because suddenly everything turned white. Ayame could barely see more than a few feet in front of her. She took a shallow breath, expecting the smoke to burn her throat and lungs, but instead, it was cool and moist. It was mist.

With the bandaged shinobi still holding onto her, hee swung his sword one handed in an arc; decapitating all those that stepped within its range. She yanked her arm away from him and stumbled back.

Ayame squealed in fright at the headless corpses falling at her feet and then covered her eyes. She didn't see the new man that joined the fight as the rest of Gatō's mercenaries came forward. One of them was named Waraji, a chunin that lived for the thrill of killing. When he caught sight of the silver-haired shinobi that joined in the fight, his blood began to rush in anticipation.

~O~

He leapt forward to intercept Kakashi, his mouth set in a feral grin. "I know who you are. Fight me!" demanded the tattooed shinobi.

Unfortunately for the man, in that second their gazes locked, his confidence was nearly shattered. He had the horrible feeling he was looking death in the eye. He'd never backed down from a fight in his life, never had to, never lost one. But he had somehow forgotten just whom he was dealing with here; that man was in a class all by himself, a man damned close to a savage, a man who would know ways of killing that he had never even dreamed of. And he had challenged him?

The woman had the most wonderful timing. She cried out in fright when someone grabbed her, causing the copy-nin to look at her, momentarily distracted until he saw that it was only Zabuza trying to get her out of the way. Waraji let his fist fly at that moment.

The blow caught Kakashi on the side of his face but only slightly turned his head. That he had done it when Kakashi wasn't looking had him holding his breath in eagerness. He was seconds from launching another attack when Kakashi turned back to him and gave him an eye smile.

"Mah, if you really want to fight, I'm game," he said just before his backhanded blow knocked the man to the ground. He charged Waraji, knocking them both into the fire, scattering sparks everywhere.

~O~

At the sound of his voice, Ayame opened her eyes and gasped. There seemed to be so many of Gatō's men. While still frightened, she was also relieved and hopeful that they might escape. She jerked her hand again from Zabuza's and bent down to the headless bodies, looking for a weapon. He tried to grab her again so she yanked off her sandal and hit him with it...repeatedly...until it broke.

Zabuza backed away from her with a shrug, hefted his cleaver onto his shoulder, and moved towards another group of the mercenaries.

~O~

Kakashi took two kunai from his weapons pouch and twirled them around his fingers in a lazy manner. He and the chunin revolved around each other as though in a dance, each one challenging the other to attack first. With a deadly smile, Kakashi threw both kunai as a distraction and then sent a rapid series of punches and kicks at Waraji.

The man wasn't fast enough to avoid Kakashi's foot as it swept his feet out from under him. With a jarring thud, the man crashed hard to the ground. Not a second later he rolled out of the way to avoid a slash from another kunai Kakashi was holding. He then swung the weapon out again making the man jump back in order to avoid getting hit. The copy-nin quickly closed the distance and struck his adversary in the chest with his fist. Blood dripped down the corners of his mouth. Kakashi was good.

~O~

Ayame found a knife on one of the men and picked it up just as another man grabbed her. Stifling a scream, she blindly slashed out, making the man laugh at her useless attempt. Zabuza's massive sword struck him before he could approach her again. This time she did let out a little scream as the blood sprayed on her face. Not used to such violence, she cowered in fright for a moment.

Zabuza's massive sword took out more of the mercenaries as he got closer to Gatō. The man's panicked expression brought him pleasure. He had planned to kill the annoying little man eventually because of the way he had disrespected him, so today seemed as good a day as any. He knew where the man kept his money…

~O~

Waraji began to made rapid hand signs, but before he could complete them, Kakashi raced forward and broke his fingers with a sharp rap of his kunai. The man's fingers, now bent at odd angles prevented him from making any more seals. He hesitated a second too long…Long enough for Kakashi to end his life.

~O~

A body fell close to Ayame, rolling to a stop next on her foot. It snapped her out of the frightened trance. She nudged the man away with her hand, picked herself up and fled over to where the cage stood. Using her knife, she tried to open the lock and release them. All the fighting around her had her so nervous, but she finally managed to get the cage open. The knife, now broken, fell to the ground clatter. The sounds of fighting had died down as she turned around to search for the copy-nin.

Ayame caught a glimpse of Kakashi's silver hair across the room. Letting out a small prayer of thanks, she raced towards him only to stop suddenly when she detected a man trying to sneak up on him. She tried to call out to the copy-nin, but the noise from the battle drowned out her voice. Frantically looking around for anything that could help, she grabbed her undamaged shoe and chucked it as hard as she could at his head. Distracted, the man spun around and spied her, but before he could make a move, the copy-nin slid a kunai into his spine.

~O~

Kakashi felt wonderful. The mercenaries had been absurdly easy to dispatch. He and Zabuza killed them all. There was one point when he had been jumped by six men. He got some bruises from it, but nothing serious. Still, he hurt like hell, but inside he was in control again, his emotions spent, his anger leashed, manageable. He was so furious that she didn't do as he asked and was captured. It scared him that he might lose her. He could probably even confront Ayame now and get it over with, or so he thought until he saw her standing there watching him.

Back came the irritation, first because she had managed to approach him without his hearing her. He could blame the slight ringing in his ears from one of the man's punches. He shook his head, but the ringing persisted.

~O~

"Kakashi," she whispered when she saw his fierce, beautiful face. Ayame started to shiver when she saw the look of fury enter his cold dark eye. His anger washed over her in a hot wave. Power radiated from him until it became a thick mist surrounding them all.

She'd never seen such a look before, but she recognized it all the same: he was ready to kill. "Are there more of them?" asked one of the female prisoners.

"Yes," she whispered, not even looking at the mercenaries that were creeping towards them. "It will be alright. Kakashi will take care of us. You'll see."

Ayame almost believed her assurance until she saw the men slowly advancing towards the nin. There were so many of them and he didn't have a huge sword as the other bandaged nin had. The thugs took their time too, acting as if they had all the time in the world to see their kill completed. Two of the men waved curved blades in the air, while two more carried chains with sharp knives attached at the ends. The slicing motion made the air whistle. There was dried blood on the blades, indicating their earlier attacks had been successful.

Ayame thought she was going to be sick. They were such evil-looking men. They looked as if they enjoyed their sport; two were actually smiling. The deep bellow suddenly gained her full attention. The bone chilling battle cry coming from one of the brutes made the women behind her scream.

~O~

The circle had tightened around Kakashi. He waited silently until the first was within striking distance and then moved so swiftly he became a blur of motion to Ayame. She watched him grab hold of one man by his throat and jaw, heard the horrid sound of bone cracking when he twisted the enemy's neck into an unnatural position.

Kakashi hurled the man to the ground just as two others, shouting their intentions, attacked from his left side. Kakashi ducked the chains, slammed their heads together, and then tossed them atop the crumpled man on the ground.

The last of the man dared to gain advantage by striking from behind. Kakashi whirled around, slammed his foot into the man's groin in what appeared to be the most effortless of motions, and then lifted the man off the ground with one powerful blow of his fist centered beneath his jutting jaw.

The pile on the ground had grown to pyramid proportions in less then a minute. Kakashi didn't even look winded. The amazing thought had just taken root in Ayame's mind when a new sound caught her attention. She turned just as three big men came rushing towards her. They were almost upon her when she remembered the knife on the ground. She looked frantically for it, but couldn't find it anywhere.

The bandaged nin was suddenly in front of her and knocked the man to the ground with a massive blow to the midsection. With his huge cleaver, he sliced the second man in two. Kakashi was just finishing up with the third man when Ayame was grabbed from behind. Though Ayame fought with all her strength, the beast had her in a death grip. His knife was pressed against her heart.

"Stop where you are," the man shouted at Kakashi in a high-pitched screech. "I've got nothing to lose now. If you come any closer, I'll kill her. I can snap her pretty little neck very easily."

Zabuza had finished his fight and was slowly advancing from behind. Kakashi motioned for him to stop when the thug gave a fearful glance over his shoulder. He tightened his hold on Ayame's hair in reaction to this new threat and then twisted the mass around his hand as he jerked her head back.

Kakashi saw the wild haunted look in the man's eyes. It was obvious he was terrified, for the nin could see his hands were shaking. He was going to be a quick kill Kakashi decided, once he released Ayame and she wasn't in danger. The man was in a panic now, however. His fear made him as unpredictable as a cornered rat. The mercenary might try to kill Ayame if provoked too far or if he believed the situation was completely hopeless.

It was hopeless, of course. He would die. His fate had been decreed the moment he touched Ayame.

Kakashi kept his fury contained, waiting for an opportunity. He feigned a casual stance, folded his arms across his chest, and tried his best to look bored.

"I mean what I say," the captor shouted. "And shut those other women up. I can't think with them screaming like that.

Zabuza clamped his hands over the crying women's mouths and gave an imperceptible nod to Kakashi.

The fear waned from the thugs eyes. He snickered; clearly sensing victory was on his side. Kakashi knew he had him then. The rat was getting ready to scurry out of his corner. He was feeling content, and that false confidence was going to be his destruction.

"Is this your woman?" the man bellowed at the copy-nin.

"She is."

"You care for her?"

Kakashi shrugged.

"Oh, you're caring all right," the enemy shouted. He chuckled with glee then. "You don't want me killing your pretty little woman now do you?" He tore at Ayame's hair, hoping to cause a grimace as further proof of his power and their impotence, but when he glanced at the girl he had captured, he'd realized he had failed.

His hostage was glaring at him. He knew he was hurting her, but she stubbornly refused to cry out.

Kakashi had avoided looking at Ayame's face, knowing the fear he'd see in her gaze would undermine his concentration. His rage would be uncontrollable then. Yet when the bastard twisted Ayame's hair so forcefully, Kakashi instinctively looked at her.

She didn't appear to be afraid. She looked furious. Kakashi was so surprised by her show of courage that he almost smiled.

"You better back off. I'm leaving now and I'm taking her with me so you don't do anything stupid."

"No," he said calmly. "You will not be taking her anywhere."

"I'll take her wherever I please," he screamed in frustration. He gave her hair another vicious yank to prove his position.

When Ayame slammed her foot down on top of his in retaliation, Kakashi saw his moment and released the kunai hidden in his palm. The man had moved just enough to catch it in the eye. The nin pulled her from the enemy before he even fell to the ground. She was jerked into his arms and burst into tears for some foolish reason, burying her face against his chest. His arms wrapped more fully around her.

For a moment she couldn't breathe, she was squeezed so tightly. The man obviously didn't know his own strength.

His thumbs gently wiped her tears away. "Are you alright?" he repeated softly.

For a moment she couldn't breathe, she was squeezed so tightly. The man obviously didn't know his own strength. He didn't know his actions were so telling either. She could feel the tremors in his arms. He was beginning to love her, if only just a little, and whether he was willing to admit it or not.

The realization made her forget her brush with death. "You took your sweet time coming after me, Kakashi Hatake," she reminded him. "But yes, I'm okay." Tears continued to fall from her face, belaying her words.

"Then why are you crying? Didn't you think I could handle this?"

"Yes…no…I don't know! I wasn't scared, Hatake. I was terrified." and she cried louder – until she heard Zabuza laughing in the distance. She stiffened and demanded, "Where's your kunai?"

"What for?"

"I'm going to stab that despicable man!"

"No, your not," Kakashi chuckled amusedly. "I might, but you're not."

They walked back to where Zabuza was waiting…and still chuckling. Ayame didn't understand the man's humor, but she was infuriated by it. Didn't he realize she had been rescued, and this time really rescued? And then it dawned on her. It was truly over, now that Kakashi was here. He wouldn't let anything else happen to her. He would protect her.

She almost felt sorry for Zabuza, who didn't realize his danger yet. Almost, but not quite. Kakashi might have gotten there in time to prevent her from being sold to slavers, but he wouldn't have been there in time to prevent the other…

"Ah, Kakashi…" she never finished because at that moment, the copy-nin strode towards the nuke nin and shook his hand. Her mouth dropped open in shock. "What are you doing? That man was going to…going to…"

Suddenly it clicked in her mind. She angrily marched over to Zabuza and poked him in the chest. "Why didn't you tell me that you were here to help? You scared me half to death! You told that horrid little man that you were going to use me and then kill me."

"Whaaat?" Zabuza complained innocently when Kakashi's scowl came back to him. "I had to tell him something so he would let her out of the cage. I had to get her out of here. I didn't know if you were in position or not."

Ayame poked him again, harder this time. Kakashi was amused to watch the man known as the Demon of the Mist cringe in the face of Ayame's wrath. "You owe me a new pair of shoes!" she shouted when she picked up her sandal by its broken strap. "I swear, if I had a knife, I would stab you right now!"

"Lady, are you crazy? You should never threaten a shinobi. You could never hope to win against one of us."

"Maybe not, but I'd have my satisfaction in trying," Ayame growled out then walked away from the laughing men in a huff.

"Does she know that she's going the wrong way?" asked Zabuza.

Kakashi watched her leave in admiration. He smiled and said, "She hasn't a clue."

* * *

At the edge of the small village was a cabin where the boys were nervously waiting. Naruto had been pacing back and forth in worry until Haku managed to calm his fears. He reminded the chibi that Zabuza and Kakashi were jonins and unlikely to get injured by Gatō or his men. "Man, this is so boring. I wish my dad would have let me go with him. You're so lucky that Zabuza doesn't treat you like such a baby," complained Naruto petulantly.

"Maybe, but Gatō has a lot of mercenaries at his disposal and a chunin level ninja too. We would have been a hindrance to them if we went," replied Haku with a gentle smile. "You need to be patient. When I was your size, Zabuza rarely let me engage any enemies. I'm sure that your father will let you when you are ready too."

"Speak for yourself, Haku. I'm a great ninja," he boasted. Naruto poked at the campfire that they had just lit. Catching a stick on fire, he waved it around in a bored manner. "So what do you want to do now?"

"Why don't we fight those two men that are watching us?"

Naruto was about to ask, "What two men" when he heard the faint rustling sounds in the bushes and smelled their noxious odor. The hairs on the back of his neck did an impression of scurrying spiders. He bravely called out, "Oi, come on out then! We don't need a bunch of stinky perverts watching us, you know!"

The two mercenaries, the brothers Isamu and Ishi stepped out from among the trees. They had just been hired on Gatō and were eager to prove themselves. Finding the children next to the abandoned looking cabin, they excitedly came up with the foolhardy plan to snatch them. Ishi smirked, "Well, look what we've got here, a couple of new slaves for Gatō."

Isamu rubbed his hands together and sneered, "Yeah brother, a boy for the mines and a girl for entertainment."

Naruto sniggered at the girl comment and said in a sidelong whisper to his new friend, "Told you so!"

"I am a boy," stated Haku, "And we will not be going with you."

"Isamu, you grab the girly one and I'll snatch the blonde gaki."

Naruto and Haku glanced at each other for a second before bursting into laughter. Naruto made a fearful face and said, "Oh no please Mr. Scary Man, please don't hurt me. I promise I'll be a good little boy and let you turn me into a slave!" He laughed again then asked Haku, "So what do you think?"

"Hmm, well we were bored… Are we going to kill them?" Haku asked tonelessly.

The amused Naruto waved off Haku confidently, "Nah, my dad says that you don't have to kill unless you have no other choice. These guys aren't a threat to us." And truly, the men didn't look like a threat. They looked like down-on-their-luck farmers more than anything.

"True. They have obviously never been to a ninja village if they believe they can take us on. Look at you; even though you are not even a genin yet, you are far stronger and deadlier then they are."

"Alright, let's do it then." Both boys stood up and stared at the mercenaries calmly and self-assuredly. Their relaxed poses gave no hint that; although young, they were predators, ready to spring into action at a moments notice.

"What the hell is wrong with these kids, Ishi?" asked Isamu when he saw the boys whispering to each other and not trying to run away. "They must be stupid or something."

"Let's get them Isamu."

Ishi faced Naruto and pulled a large rusty sword out of his scabbard. He smirked at the boy. "Bow down and accept defeat little boy before I accidently kill you."

Naruto face lit up with glee. "Swords! I love swords, but yours looks really bad. You sure don't take care of it mister." Faster than the man's eyes could track, the boy appeared next to him and snatched the weapon from his hand. "Hmm, let's have a little look see!" he said, ignoring the man's attempt to retrieve the sword.

Naruto never took his eyes off the katana as he ducked right, left, jumped up, and crouched down to avoid Ishi's arms. Finally looking up when he heard the man's growl of frustration, he chuckled and said, "Now I get why my dad reads his book when he's sparring with me. That really is kind of fun!" He handed the sword back to Ishi and jumped back quickly when it was clumsily swung at him.

"No-no-no-no-no-no, that's not the proper way to hold a sword mister and your stance is all off." Naruto grabbed his tantō, grinned and boasted, "Now this is how you hold a sword, baka!" He held his sword out and waved it, showing off its gleaming edge. "You see how the edge is sharp and has no rust on it? I polish it after each time I use it." With two parries and three thrusts, he disarmed Ishi and kicked him into a tree, knocking him out. "Humph, that was too easy," grumped Naruto.

Haku calmly faced his own opponent. The exact opposite of Naruto, he had no need to call out taunts. He held senbon in between each finger and while ignoring the man's jeers, he stated, "I have no wish to inflict pain upon you, however, if you do not walk away, I will be forced to hurt you. I hold eight senbon and each one I pierce into your flesh will become increasingly more painful."

When Isamu took a step closer, Haku sent the first needle flying with a casual flick of his wrist. The men howled in pain when it struck him in the shoulder.

Naruto looked at the man in disappointment. A part of him understood that the man had no shinobi training, but still…

"Aw come on," he hollered after the other boy struck Isamu in the thigh, "You're screaming like a girl. I got hit by twenty of those little babies last year and I didn't act like such a crybaby."

"His tolerance for pain must be rather low, Naruto."

The blonde boy crossed his arms over his chest and pouted, "Yeah well... that guy called you a girl. Are you going to yake that? We need to do something to him to make him sorry."

"Well what would you suggest?" asked Haku. He waved his finger at Isamu, who was trying to crawl away and admonished, "You cannot leave yet. We are not finished with you."

Out of the blue, Naruto got an inspiring idea. "Hey Haku, since he wanted to make us slaves, how about we make him ours for the day. That could be fun."

Haku thoughtfully nodded, "I agree. What should we make him do?"

Naruto grinned deviously.

* * *

When Kakashi, Zabuza, and Ayame came into the clearing by the cabin, they couldn't believe their eyes. It was a scene almost too bizarre to comprehend. One of Gatō's men was tied to a pole that was hanging over an extinguished fire. Haku was turning the spit and sprinkling him with salt. The man was drooling and gibbering incoherently.

Naruto was reclining on a sofa which had once been inside the house. He was getting his feet massaged by another one of the mercenaries who appeared to be wearing some sort of apron, a wig, and lots of face make up.

The chibi lazily waved at them. "Hey everyone, I'm glad to see you Ayame safe and sound. I was worried about you."

Haku poked the man with a stick and asked everyone, "Would you prefer white meat or dark?" Naruto giggled at the tied up man crying out for help.

"Naruto…Haku…what the…who…how…what!" sputtered Zabuza.

Naruto gave an innocuous look, "What? They wanted to make us slaves."

"Help us!" pleaded the man forcibly dressed as a maid. "These kids are insane."

"All good shinobi are," replied Haku impassively.

* * *

With Ayame's business finally concluded, they were finally going back to Konoha. Kakashi asked Zabuza if he would like to come with them to Konoha.

"Thank you, Hatake, but no. I am waiting on the rest of my team to join me. I still have my goal to complete, and now that I have Gatō's money, I plan on meeting up with a woman named, Mei Terumī. She is heading the rebellion in Mist. I think I may go help her bring stability to my nation."

"Are you going to adopt Haku if you go there?" asked Naruto.

"He knows what he is to me and that's all that matters, kid."

Naruto was saddened to have to say goodbye to his new friends, but he missed his home as well. Although he wished Zabuza and Haku would become a part of Konoha, he could understand why they didn't. They loved their home as much as he did. The boy adjusted the straps on his pack and looked expectantly up at Kakashi for his order to move out.

Ayame had just joined them, smugly carrying a bag with a new pair of shoes. She tipped Naruto a wink and said, "That'll teach Zazabu not to ruin a woman's shoes."

"It's Zabuza."

"Whatever," she airily waved.

Kakashi took her bag and stowed it in his pack. "After you," he said gallantly holding out his hand.

Ayame blushed then began to walk steadily to the north. Naruto ran next to her and said, "Uh Ayame, you're going south!" He took her hand and turned her around then pointed to the distant mountains, "That way is home."

Kakashi fell in step with her and said, "Listen carefully, up is home. Up. Got that?"

Ayame bit her lower lip so she wouldn't smile. "I've got it," she agreed when he continued to stare at her.

He gave out a long sigh. "No, you haven't, koi," he muttered under his breath without thinking.

Ayame did smile then. She didn't care that they had a long uphill journey back home or that she would probably have huge blisters on her feet by the time they got there. She didn't care if he tried to ignore her again either.

The reason was simple to understand.

He'd just called her his love.

* * *

AN

Shotacon is a man and young boy together(pedaphile!), hentai means pervert/porn.

Hopefully, that all came out right. I really liked Zabuza and wished he didn't have to die. So now, this means that there will be no mission to wave, which is kind of a bummer because it would be pretty cool to have a bridge named after you! Oh well, at least Zabuza and Haku are alive. Sasuke already has his sharingan, so the only thing left is the first time Kyuubi makes an appearance...Hmm, maybe I'll save that for part 2!

As always, thanks for the reviews. Please don't be shy...give me your comments, suggestions, notes for improvement, etc... If I get 30 reviews this chapter, I'll update even faster (on knees begging!).

The next chapter will pretty much end the current arc, but it's quite a bit shorter...

Ja Ne


	34. The Plan

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. The only thing I own is my rickedly old car!**

* * *

Sorry, the title sucks big fat red monkey butts! Couldn't think of anything better.

* * *

**_Chapter Thirty -Four:_**

**_The Plan_**

_When you open your heart a little, _

_And pull someone close to you_

_Your feelings will surely reach them deeper_

_~Asian Kung-fu Generation~_

The house seemed uncomfortably quiet now that they were back. Naruto was out with his friends. While he would normally enjoy the quiet peacefulness, he couldn't. He was pacing like a caged beast, unable to sit still or focus. Walking out to the porch, Kakashi stared out in the direction where he knew Ayame would be at this time of day, Ichiraku. A few months ago, his life had been calm, orderly and safe. It didn't feel that way anymore. No matter how hard he tried to deny it, the woman held his heart.

He turned on his heel, went back inside, and headed upstairs. As he passed Naruto's room, he glanced in and frowned. The room was a mess...and it smelled. Clothes and sandals were strewn all over the floor. Kunai and senbon lay on top of scraps of homework papers. Schoolbooks, ink bottles and a backpack were tossed carelessly on his desk. His bed was unmade. A small table in the corner was bulging with junk, haphazardly covered with a sheet.

Kakashi grimaced. It was time for his little puppy to clean his room. He pulled off the sheet and small pieces of paper fluttered to the floor. A large book shifted to the edge of the table and a small stack of pictures fell over and caught his eye. One of them was a photograph of Ayame. He stared at the image for the longest time before picking up the book. It was dedicated to him.

He sat down on the edge of Naruto's bed and looked through the book. The boy was making a scrapbook. It was filled with pictures of all the people who were precious to the both of them. He could clearly see Ayame's creative hand in the book. He could picture her sitting next to his son at the table working patiently side by side with him. He smiled at the mental image. A lot of patience was needed when doing activities such as that with the hyperactive boy. A lot of patience…

When Ayame was in danger, he felt afraid…more afraid than he ever had in his life. It wasn't a fear of dying, but rather a fear of losing her. He didn't want to be adrift any longer. He just didn't know how to tell her that, but he wanted to.

* * *

Naruto, Sai, Sasuke, and Kiba were sitting in their fort when Naruto slammed his hand down on the table. "My dad is just being stubborn now! I've watched them together ever since that day two years ago when we decided that I needed a mother. He stares at her when she isn't looking and so does she. They act all funny when they are together too. You guys should have seen them on our trip. Why don't they see that they should be together?"

Sai nodded in agreement and said, "Grown-ups are difficult to understand at best. They can certainly be very nonsensical and unreasonable at times. So are you ready to try my idea now, fart-face?"

"You mean the one where we lock them in a room together," asked Sasuke scathingly. "You can't mean that one because that's just stupid, Aho."

"Yes, grumpy-butt, that one."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Yeah sure, an elite jonin like his dad will first fall for it and second, stay there and patiently wait for us to let him out."

"Precisely."

"What?"

"Anko was the one that gave me the idea. She said they should just be locked in a room together and not let out until Senpai gets his head out of his, well, you know what. I found a book from the store that gave me a good plan to accomplish it."

Naruto grinned at the pale boy and said kindly, "You know, that might work for civilians, but no shinobi in his right mind would allow himself to be locked in a room, especially my dad. What kind of book is it anyways? Some sort of kissy-kissy 'how to get people to love each other' book?"

"It is a book on fuuinjutsu. There are some seals that you can draw which will make the room escape proof. There are also some that will not let him use chakra so he can't summon his ninken. I think together, we can draw the seals and you can put your chakra in to activate them."

Sai continued when no one objected, "You just have to trick him into going into the room at the same time as Ayame and then put the seal on the outside of the door."

"How are we going to get them in the same room together?" asked Naruto.

Kiba answered, "You should just pretend to cry like you're hurt or something."

"I am not going to cry," shouted Naruto in offense, "I'm not a baby."

"I said pretend, baka!"

"Don't call him that! You're the dummy…and besides, we're supposed to get them both in the room at the same time. That means that Ayame needs to be in the house too," replied Sasuke scathingly. "Duh!"

"Aw shut up, teme!"

Naruto, Sasuke and Sai chanted, "I don't shut up, I grow up, and when I look at you, I throw up!"

Kiba snarled at Sasuke, "Yeah and yer ma goes around the corner and licks it up!"

Both boys began to glare at each other. Naruto quickly moved between them, laughed and said, "Aw come on, focus guys. You're supposed to be helping me, not trying to kill each other."

Sasuke sniffed delicately and said in a superior tone, "Baka, just ask Ayame to come over then tell her you want to show her something in the basement. When she comes in just lock her in."

"Just like that? Do you really think that will work?"

He mockingly said, "The simplest plans usually do and if it were any more complicated, you would probably screw it up."

"Teme!"

"Baka!"

They both stared at each other for a moment in fake anger before bursting into laughter. Naruto added, "What if she won't come over? I think she and my dad are avoiding each other."

"So, tell her that Kakashi senpai is gone on a mission," interjected Sai.

"You know, my dad will kill me when he gets out."

"If it works, wouldn't it be worth it?"

Naruto held out his hand and demanded, "Give me that book."

It took nearly a full week for Naruto and Sai to figure out the seals. His father's meditation room in the basement was perfect for his plans. It had a tiny inescapable window and had only one door. The boys carefully drew a seal in each corner of the small room and made a paper tag for the door. Everything was ready. The plan to get them in the room at the same time was hardest. It took hours of plotting until the Naruto came up with an absurdly simple plan.

* * *

When Kakashi walked into the house, the first thing he heard was his puppy. He was singing in the basement. Curious to see what he was doing in his meditation room, he followed the voice. He winced at the off-key tones as he neared it. The nin slowly opened the door and entered the room to find Ayame and Naruto.

Kakashi froze for a second when he saw the girl. When she smiled at him, his body seemed to grow a will of its own as his feet moved towards her. He had to clear his throat to be capable of speech. "What are you two doing in here?" he asked.

"Naruto said his voice sounds very good down here. He asked me to come and listen to him. Honey bear, why don't you sing something for your da… where did he go?" she asked, looking around in confusion. "He was just here a minute ago."

Kakashi barely jerked his thumb behind him at the disappearing boy before the door was slammed shut and a bright flash of light briefly raced around the room. He could feel a powerful surge of chakra for an instant before it died away. In the spot where Naruto had stood a moment ago laid a note. Kakashi bent over and picked it up. He read the letter with growing disbelief. "He has gone too far this time," he muttered.

"What's going on?"

"We are locked in."

Kakashi scoured every inch of the basement enduring the uncomfortable silence that seemed to stretch between them. He was discomforted being so close to her; wanting to be closer and yet trying to keep her at a distance. Finally he found the seals. They were painted on the walls and wouldn't come off. The letter he found from Naruto explained everything and nothing.

~O~

Dear Dad and Ayame,

You two belong together. I locked you both in so you will talk to each other. My friend, Kiriko says that good communication will help you. Please don't be too mad at me for tricking you. I love Ayame and you and I want you both to be happy. I'll be back in a couple of hours to let you out.

Love,

Naruto

P.S.

Don't try to escape because I sealed the room good!

~O~

At Ayame's insistence, he handed her the note with more than a little embarrassment. He had never felt so out of his depth before. He knew what he wanted now, but she had such a pure and unsullied soul, while his was stained and corrupt. He felt he was not deserving of such innocence. The life of a shinobi burned brightly and fast. He hated the thought of leaving her alone in life. The small voice in the back of his head grew louder, screaming at him. _You are also a good person._ That voice belonged to Rin. _"You deserve happiness too Kakashi."_ The remembered image of Obito smiled at him, _"Stop being such an idiot and go for it!"_

His gaze drifted towards her, stopping as their eyes met. He stepped closer to Ayame, smiled and said apologetically, "I am so sorry about this. He is in so much trouble when we get out of here."

Ayame smiled good-naturedly then giggled, "Well, he certainly is persistent," she said, "So, can you get us out of here? I have to work at the stand tonight."

Although Kakashi had to admit that the boy did a very good job in sealing the room, he did make a mistake. He used a bit too much chakra. If Kakashi put a little extra in the seals, there was a high possibility that he could blow them. On the other hand, he could also blow up the house if he did that. He knew that he could most likely escape the room if he tried hard enough, he decided against it. This was just the opportunity he was looking for. So for now, they were good and stuck in the basement.

He strode over to where she was standing and stood next to her. Adopting an apologetic tone, he said, "Mah, I'm sorry, but we will just have to wait for him to let us out."

"Be patient with him, it's just a harmless prank. Remember Kakashi," she gently chided, "He is not a normal child. One day he will be a powerful shinobi. Look at what he has done here and be amazed. You really have trained him well. I cannot think of any child being able to trap a jonin like this. You should be impressed. And besides, I'm sure he'll let us out soon."

"Huh, you know, sometimes I forget that you are a civilian. Most would not have the understanding needed when dealing with the children of ninja. Of course, that still doesn't mean that I'm not going to kick his butt. I think being grounded for the rest of his life and ten laps around Konoha should do it… and vegetables for dinner… lots of vegetables!" He laughed.

She laughed at him, "You're so cruel."

They began to trade amusing stories to pass the time. The subject eventually turned to hospitals. Kakashi had no memory of his entire stay, so with great relish, she told him about the squirrel incident.

She wasn't sure when laughter faded into silence… When the nerves in her stomach trembled with something more potent… When the spark in his eye caught fire…

"Kakashi."

His name was a mere whisper of sound, but it captured his full attention. His gaze dropped to her mouth, and she ran her tongue over her lower lip as if she could already taste him there. Her pulse pounded through her veins, and Ayame realized this was no simple crush. Her need for the copy-nin went so much deeper than that. Straight to her heart, she feared, and if he didn't kiss her… if he didn't kiss her now…

The echo of his name was still on her lips when he pulled down his mask and his mouth claimed hers. His body trapped her against the desk that stood in the small room, only she didn't feel the need to escape. She couldn't imagine any place she would rather be than there at that moment.

The room spun in circles and the light coming from the tiny basement window dimmed into intimate shadows. Caught up in his kiss, Ayame didn't realize it wasn't only the brush of his lips, the tempting stroke of his tongue, the heat and strength of his body making her head whirl. Only when she felt the wall against her back did she figure that those slightly dizzying turns had been Kakashi guiding them out of view the small window. Not total privacy, but she would take what she could get.

He must have sensed her thoughts as he angled his head, deepening the kiss, and pressed his body's full length to hers. Her knees trembled, but with the wall at her back and Kakashi in front of her, her bones could have melted into wax and she wouldn't have moved. Didn't want to move.

Her hands went up his vest, fisting the back of his shirt, soft cotton warmed by the heat of his skin, and tugged, wanting to feel that heat, that skin free of any barriers. She whispered his name as his lips burned a trail down her throat. The sound of small feet on the stairs had them both freezing.

He tucked in his shirt, ran his fingers through his hair, erasing all signs of what just happened before he finally met her gaze. "Ayame…"

She pressed her fingers to his lips now hidden again behind the mask. "I know what you're going to say," she whispered. So it had to mean something, didn't it, if a man as controlled as Kakashi to lose that control, to kiss her with such heat and hunger?

Taking a risk, she trailed her fingertips from his lips, down his throat to his chest where his heart still pounded as crazily as hers did. Heat flared into his eyes and an answering flush stained her cheeks. "Maybe instead of worrying what this thing between us can or cannot be, we should focus on what it is."

Kakashi had already made his mind up before he even walked into the room. He made up his mind after rescuing her from Gato. He needed her to rescue him from his solitude and loneliness as a man. He needed her to share in his joy with his son.

"Would you like to go out and eat something with me tomorrow?" he asked nervously.

"Are you asking me on a date?"

"I'll try not to slurp my soup and even use a napkin."

"You _are_ asking me on a date," she said, pleased.

"Yes. And it has been a long time since I've felt this awkward about doing it."

"Why is that?"

"You, I guess."

"I make you feel awkward?" she asked, surprised.

"You make me feel young. When I was young, I was awkward."

"Uh, Kakashi, you are young."

"It's not the age, it's the miles."

"That's sweet."

"I'm trying to charm you."

"And succeeding," she said with a smile.

"Suddenly, I don't feel so awkward."

"Do you want to start over?"

"Will you have dinner with me tomorrow night at seven?"

"Yes, I would love to."

They both turned when they heard the soft snick of the lock. Kakashi took her hand, "Can I walk you home?"

"Only on the guarantee that little Naruto won't be dead when I come back tomorrow," she laughed gently.

Kakashi put his finger on his chin as though he were seriously debating the idea. "Mah, I think I'll wait until he at least hits puberty before I really want to kill him." He led her out of the room and looked up. Naruto stood at the top of the stairs looking wary and impudent at the same time. He gave them a cocky grin when he saw the blush on Ayame's cheeks and his father holding her hand.

"It worked!" he whispered to himself.

Kakashi dropped it and put his hands on his hips while giving the boy a scowl. "Well, what do you have to say for yourself?"

Naruto dropped down on his knees at Kakashi's stern look and begged, "Please don't kill me. It was all for a good cause, I swear."

"You are in so much trouble mister!" said Ayame with a mischievous grin, "I believe your father is planning on really making you suffer. You are having vegetables for dinner!" she laughed at his horrified howl, "With vegetables for dessert."

"Are you two finished being stupid? Are you going to be together?" he asked.

Kakashi nudged him with his foot, making him fall over and then standing over him, said, "I thought we would start by having dinner, brat. Oh and just so you know; your little butt is grounded for the next month."

The boy slapped his hand against his forehead. "I think I can handle that. Well, at least it's a start between you two," said Naruto happily.

"Yeah, it's a start," replied Kakashi while looking into Ayame's eyes.

"A good one," she agreed.

"I hope so."

His words were spoken so softly she was certain she'd only heard them in her heart. Kakashi's strong hands gripped her shoulders, drawing her closer. She thought he was going to kiss her again, but instead he pulled her against his chest, wrapping her in a warm embrace. Neither spoke or moved. Naruto watched with dancing, gleeful eyes.

A part of Kakashi's heart that had long been scarred began to heal. Nothing could change the past, but now maybe he could finally put it all behind him and move on. He took her hand in his and led her out of the house.

* * *

AN

Finally, they are together! Thanks everyone for your patience. I certainly had to hurry and finish this chapter because of all my awesome reviews. Hopefully, there aren't too many mistakes.

Guest: Sorry, but it's not going to be NaruHina. Naruto is to young for a pairing for now, but he has had a huge crush on Sakura since he was five.

chocobear: I usually update every Friday or Saturday, if that helps!

bethlovesall: More Naruto and Kakashi-centric chapters coming up. Thanks for sticking with me!


	35. The Trilogy of Terror Realized

**_Disclaimer: Yet again people, I still do not own Naruto; nor will I probably ever, so stop calling me and begging me for money because I do not earn any from this fic!_**

* * *

**_Chapter Thirty-Five:_**

**_The Trilogy of Terror Realized_**

_Never gave in_

_Never give up_

_I'm the only thing_

_I'm afraid of_

~Kanye West~

As the icy breath of winter was just beginning its tight grip on the village of Konoha, Naruto received a very important letter. His godfather, Jiraiya was coming for a visit in a few months. He ran as fast as he could to the Uchiha complex to share the news with his best friend and co-conspirator.

Fifteen minutes later, he arrived at his best friend's house sweaty and a little winded. He had never run faster in his life. While Sasuke read the letter, his quick mind rapidly began to plot. This was their chance to convince the Sanin to become their sensei. "The tournament," he blurted out to Naruto. "They always have a tournament for the graduating class at the academy."

"Uh Sasuke, we're not graduating yet. Raya won't hang around for two years you know."

The raven haired boy rolled his eyes and grunted, "Don't you ever pay attention in class, baka? Iruka sensei said that anyone in the academy could form a team and enter a challenge to the winning team."

Naruto huffed and folded his arms over his chest. He said mockingly, "Most kids don't for a reason, teme. They are bigger, stronger, and know more than we know. It would be a slaughter…Ours!"

Sasuke waved off the blonde boy's concerns while he paced back and forth, "Hn, that's debatable." He stopped pacing, turned to his blonde friend and stated firmly, "We will do it anyways. Since Jiraiya is your godfather, he would probably come to watch you right?"

Naruto shrugged, "I think so, if you can drag him away from the women's bath house. He is like, the world's biggest pervert, you know."

"Good," said Sasuke, ignoring the comment. He figured Naruto was exaggerating because the man was a legend, a sanin, there was no way he could be a pervert. "We have training to do. We need to step up what we are doing now."

"As long as my dad doesn't find out; you know how he feels about me spending all my time training. He says he wants me to have a childhood."

"If all goes according to plan, he will stop babying you."

"Yeah," said Naruto hesitantly, "I guess so." The blonde boy would never admit to the Uchiha that he sometimes liked being treated that way. He knew that it was Kakashi's way of showing how much he cared. "We have to talk to Kiba. He's my best friend too; we can't just cut him out and you know it. We have to give him the choice of joining."

"What!" Sasuke's eyes widened, then he scowled, "We will lose if he joins our team."

"I don't care about winning or losing. I care about my friend."

"You're being a fool."

"Yeah well, I would rather be a fool than a person who abandons their friends."

"Hn, fine."

* * *

The next day, their clubhouse was packed as Kiba, Sai, Sasuke and Naruto gathered to have a discussion about the upcoming competition. "Umm," began Naruto nervously, "Sasuke and I wanted to talk to you guys. We want to enter the tournament and we need a third member."

Kiba laughed. "Are you crazy? It will be a slaughter."

Sasuke said arrogently, "No it won't. I intend on winning."

"There are kids from nearly every clan graduating this year. Do you honestly believe you can win against a Hyuga or another Uchiha? There is an Inuzuka and an Akimichi as well." Kiba scoffed, "I won't do it, but I hope Kami is watching. The least you guys can do is be entertaining."

Naruto argued, "Come on Kiba, we won't be that bad."

"Yah, ya will!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Uh huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Uh huh!"

Sasuke barked, "Naruto, don't argue with an idiot. He will just drag you down to his level and beat you with experience."

Kiba bristled, "Hey, the last thing I want to do is hurt you, Sas-UKE, but it's still on my list!"

"Tch, you're so stupid the closest you'll get to a brainstorm is a light drizzle."

"Oh yeah, well you're so stupid, you threw a rock on the ground and missed!"

Sasuke glared then muttered, "Your gene pool is more of a puddle. You know what, I refuse to engage in a battle of wits with an unarmed person."

Before Kiba could figure that one out, Naruto stepped between his friends and pleaded with them to stop fighting. "Sai," he asked, "Will you do it then? Will you join our team?"

"I guess so," said the boy with a shrug. "If you are sure I can be helpful to you team."

"Good, you will. Kiba, will you help us train? You can teach us how to fight against an Inuzuka just in case we come up against him."

Kiba reluctantly nodded then pointed his finger at Sasuke, "I guess so, even if it's just to see that teme knocked down a peg or two."

* * *

When the big day arrived, Naruto was strangely calm. For months, he and the others had trained harder than they ever had before. From the moment Kakashi left on a mission to the moment he returned, they trained. They practiced their taijutsu, kenjutsu and a new combo attack. They were ready.

Kakashi had been surprised and pleased when Naruto told him of their challenge. He and Jiraiya were proud to attend the match to watch the little chibi and his "team" fight in the tournament. Traditionally, it was held at the academy training fields, but when word got out about the challenge, it had to be moved to the arena due to all the spectators who wished to witness the match.

Everyone from the torture and interrogation unit wanted to be present to support their leader, Ibiki's son. Nearly every jonin in Kakashi's age group not on duty wanted to witness Naruto's match. Many had had a hand in the training of the boy and were eager to see the results. The biggest draw; however; was the little brother of Itachi Uchiha. Nearly everyone had heard that Sasuke had already activated his Sharingan. The stadium was packed.

When all the matches were over, Sasuke looked at the other two. "Ready?" he asked, "The winners are an Inuzuka, Uchiha, and an Akimichi. We should have no problems. I know the Uchiha girl. She doesn't have the Sharingan activated yet." At their nods they all walked out into the stadium. For fun, Naruto had convinced them to dress as Anbu; masks, cloaks and all. The winning team nudged each other, laughed and pointed at the short little warriors. Never had two years age difference seemed so large until they faced the graduating genin.

Iruka nervously motioned the young boys forward, asked if they were ready, and said, "Begin."

As one, the masked boys pulled out scrolls, unsealed them and sent a barrage of shuriken flying towards the genin. Dodging and blocking the hail of weapons, the older genin sent their own kunai flying at the miniature Anbu.

Sasuke wielded a chokutō while Sai and Naruto each sported a tantō. The swords were blunted, but they were still deadly weapons. The genin eyed them warily. The purpose of the tournament was to disarm and defeat the other team, not to cut or maim, but accidents were inevitable.

The boys pulled their swords out and put their bodies in awkward stances. Naruto began to slash out wildly, confusing Hayate in the stands. He knew the smallest form could only be the child of his friend. "What's he doing Kakashi?" he asked. "I trained him better than that."

The copy-nin nodded, "I agree, but those genin down there do not know that. Just watch and see what he does. My pup can be very clever when he is in a tight situation."

He was right. The genin, now confidant that the young boys were too inexperienced to handle their weapons properly, boldly moved forward. Kakashi winced as Naruto hit the ground hard, having been knocked off his feet. His opponent's kunai followed in a full swing to knock Naruto's sword out of his hand, but the chibi lowered his tantō, the kunai passed over him without striking metal. Naruto rolled until he had room to flip back up on his feet.

Kakashi couldn't see the expression on his face due to the painted dog mask he wore, but he knew the boy had a grin from ear to ear. "Show off," he muttered proudly when the boy flashed a rude one fingered salute towards the other boy.

Ayame, sitting next to the copy-nin, giggled. "Shame on you Kakashi Hatake. I'll bet you taught him that didn't you?"

"Mah, I don't know what you're talking about," he smiled.

~O~

It was only a trick to get closer to the genin. Sai and Sasuke got behind the other young shinobi while they were distracted with the blonde boys antics. Naruto slipped into the proper stance and effortlessly swung his sword at the closest genin, the Akimichi. A thin trickle of blood appeared on the boy's chin as he clumsily jumped back. "You fight like a weak little Uke!" taunted the chibi. "When are you going to give me a real fight?"

The enraged boy fought down a humiliated blush. That a little kid could injure him in front of his parents and assembled crowd was intolerable. And then to insult him… "You'll pay for that, you little bastard!" He rushed forward only to have to suck in his middle and jump back. The masked boy that was Naruto was too quick for him.

He felt the tip of the sword slice through his clothes and skin. Flashing around him in a blur of motion, the sword was never there to meet his own blade. He knew in a minute that he would never be able to match its movements. Taking a quick glance at his teammates, he saw that they were facing similar circumstances. Using that moment of distraction, Naruto swung upward, rather than down and caught the genin's kunai near the base, knocking it out of his numb fingers. He jumped back and warily looked at Naruto with a new-found respect.

~O~

"Ha, did you see that?" crowed Hayate to everyone seated near him. "I taught the little imp his swordsmanship!" With his chest puffed out in pride, he cheered on the boys to greater victory.

Yugaō hugged Hayate and applauded the boys. "You did such an amazing job with the little chibi. Wait until you see what I taught him."

"Hmm, and what would that be?"

Brushing her long purple out of her face, she grinned wickedly and said, "Just a few fun little traps to add to his already impressive arsenal."

"You don't mean…?"

"Oh, you'll see."

~O~

Naruto yelled at Sai, "Remember what we talked about, Aho. Say it!"

"Do I have to?" he asked while fending off another strike from the Inuzuka boy.

"Yes, you have too. Now suck it up and just do it! You too Sasuke-teme, remember the plan."

Sai sighed heavily before taunting the boy, "Hey dog-breath, do you know how you can tell an Inuzuka has been to your house? There are pee stains everywhere and your dog is pregnant!"

The Inuzuka growled in anger and wildly swung his kunai at the boy. Sai asked Naruto, "Is that supposed to be funny?"

"It's called fighting dirty, now keep going." Naruto called out to the retreating Akimichi boy, "What's the difference between an Akimichi and a Yamanaka? About three hundred pounds!"

Naruto whirled around the furiously charging boy. He noticed that Sai's opponent was also getting careless in his anger. "Do it Sasuke!" he shouted. "And don't forget that women may not hit harder, but they hit lower!"

~O~

In the stands, Kurenai and Anko turned around in their seats and glared at Kakashi. Anko growled, "And where did he get that idea from, scarecrow? After this is over, I'm going to show you just how hard a woman can hit."

Kakashi squirmed a little and tried to diffuse the women's anger. "Mah, I would never say that. I hold the utmost respect for the kunoichi in this village. The puppy is just antagonizing his opponents so that they will lose focus. Just watch them," he said, pointing down at the combatants. With a reproachful look at her, he whipped out a kunai from his pouch and stabbed the snake that was approaching.

~O~

Sasuke grimaced at what he was about to do; it was beneath him, but it was an important part of the plan. "I see you still haven't activated your Sharingan yet. Are you sure you are a real Uchiha?" he mocked the girl while slashing out with his sword. He nicked her in the arm when she became distracted by his taunt.

Sai reluctantly added, "Hey dog boy, what is the Inuzuka mating call? Howwwwwwwllll!"

Naruto grinned at the angry genin then hollered, "Hey Akimichi, I heard that your mom is so ugly, she joined Anbu just to have a reason to wear a mask."

The Uchiha girl realized what the boys were attempting to do and saw that it was working. She dodged another swung from Sasuke, leapt backwards, and yelled to her teammates, "Ignore them! Pull back and regroup!"

As the genin team was retreating, Naruto hollered out, Hey Akimichi, I was wondering something… you're so big, did you sit next to **everyone** in class?!"

The Uchiha and Inuzuka had to hold onto their enraged teammate. Naruto pointed his finger, laughed at them, turned around, and pulled his pants. "Look, a full moon!" he shouted before running back to his team. A scroll fell out of his pocket, unnoticed by the boy.

~O~

Jiraiya hooted in laughter then slammed his hand on Kakashi's back. "That boy is always entertaining. And I'll bet this man here taught our little Naruto how to strategize though, eh?"

Kakashi grinned beneath his mask and nodded at the boys. "Mah, they are very talented and that's a fact. As I have said before, my pup is clever, but do not discount Sai and Sasuke. They will be a force to be reckoned with for sure."

Everyone in the stands looked down in shock as one of the masked boys quickly pulled an orange book from his pouch and began to read in a bored fashion. The crowd howled in laughter and pointed at Kakashi, who just gave them all a nod.

"That's my boy," he said lowly to himself as the youth put the book away and stood next to his team mates.

Ayame poked Kakashi in the side, "Now I know he got that from you!"

"There is a lot of good advice in those books. They're very romantic," he huffed at her, "There is this certain thing on page…" After a great deal of whispered innuendos in her ear, Ayame blushed bright red and tried to calm the wild beating of her heart.

~O~

Naruto, Sai, and Sasuke gathered in a circle. Smugness radiated from the Uchiha boy. Both eyes were blazing red with one black tomoe. "Very nice job there baka!" he commented appreciatively.

"Yeah, you too teme," puffed Naruto. "How are you guys? Tired yet?"

"As if!" muttered Sasuke.

"I am doing fine," replied Sai matter-of-factly. "Let us end this spectacularly, stinky-butt."

Sasuke grinned beneath his mask, "I agree with Sai-Aho, let's show them our combo attack now. It is time for the village of Konoha to know what the trilogy of terror is truly capable of."`

"Alright, alright Sasuke, keep your shirt on. No time for your bragging, cover us," said Naruto as he pulled up his mask. Sasuke nodded and pulled up his mask as well. While the Uchiha was getting into position, Sai was feverishly drawing on his special scroll and Naruto was drawing in increasingly deep, fast breaths.

Sai made his one-handed seal, "Super beast scroll." The genin laughed when the saw twenty rabbits hop around the little artist. The little ink animals began to furiously dig in the ground, sending up small clouds of dirt and dust.

~O~

In the stands, Anko nudged Ibiki playfully, "Bunny rabbits?" she smirked, "I would have thought that being raised by you; he would have come up with something a bit bigger… and scarier… Looks like I'm not doing a good enough job as his mother."

"He is only ten, give him a break. He doesn't have enough chakra for something much bigger. Well at least, he could, but he would not be able to hold its shape for long. You know how smart that boy is. I'm sure there is a good reason for rabbits."

"The insults are pretty good though, so you must have taught him something useful," added Ibiki while playfully nudging Anko.

~O~

Beneath the painted cat mask, Sasuke's red eyes gleamed in anticipation. He watched as his cousin reached into her pouch and carelessly threw a kunai towards him; sunlight reflecting of its gleaming edge. His Sharingan captured its movement in slow motion, its path silent due to the noise around him.

Smirking slightly, the boy extended his calloused hand to his pouch to retrieve a kunai of his own. With the practiced ease of a true Uchiha, his eyes predicted the trajectory of the airborne weapon. As natural as breathing, he cocked back his arm, exhaled, and flung the kunai in one smooth strong motion.

With a slight frown, he realized his aim was off. The spectators held their breath as though they could sense what was about to happen.

The whistle of the speeding weapons seemed to overpower all other noise as Sasuke's kunai collided into the other with such force that sparks flew. The metallic clang reverberated in his ear. With a disappointed grunt, he watched as the weapons dropped harmlessly to the ground with twin thuds. He had meant to hit it at a different angle, causing it to redirect towards the other genin.

From his back pouch, he grabbed several shuriken. "Ah well," he thought, "I'm better at these anyways." He threw them with perfect accuracy; hitting each of the boys and girl in the arm. Sasuke noted that the Uchiha had substituted herself at the last moment, as a log appeared with the star embedded in it.

~O~

The Inuzuka boy stepped next to the scroll that Naruto had dropped. His chakra caused it to open, releasing the trap. The ground began to churn and roil madly, surprising the genin. They backed away fearfully as three shapes emerged from the dirt. The ninja hound growled and barked furiously to no effect. A trio of wolves made of dirt silently raised their hackles and bared teeth in wide feral grins before leaping at the team members.

The Inuzuka hound whined and backed up while his master pulled a kunai from his pouch and threw it at the closest one. It ripped a hole through an eye and soared out of the back of its head. The beast briefly halted its approach before reforming and charging the boy. "Aw crap," he shouted as he dodged the undying animal. He told his team, "This isn't good! What'll we do?"

"Let's see you dodge this Minmai," Sasuke smirked at the girl. His hands flashed through a series of seals and from his lips grew a decent sized fireball. The genin laughed sardonically at its mass and range while the crowd gasped. The fact that he could even manage a small sized one at his age much less the size of this one was astounding. Itachi gave a satisfied smile at the boy. They had worked hard the past several months on the jutsu.

The girl easily dodged the fireball, but was bitten on the leg by one of the wolves. She nimbly jumped out of the way and onto a branch of the single tree that stood in the arena while throwing shuriken at the beast. He leg was bleeding heavily and her face was ashen. "Jin, use your super expansion on those damn things!" she yelled.

The boy nodded and made the hand seal. His hand grew to monstrous proportions. With a swipe, he cleared the beasts away from his team. He slammed his hand down on them, crushing them. They did not reform.

It didn't matter; the trap was just a delay tactic.

Naruto was finally ready. He nodded at his teammate. Sasuke took a big breath and blew out another fireball. Naruto mixed his vast stores of chakra with the air and blew out a gust of wind which hit the crackling flames pouring from Sasuke's mouth. With a whoosh, the fireball became enormous, burning with the heat of a hundred fires. The heat was so intense; it caught the minerals in the flying dirt the rabbits kicked up on fire. They became missiles hurtling towards the unprepared genin.

~O~

The original jutsu, infinite sand cloud great breakthrough, was not exactly complete. It was supposed to be a huge gust of wind mixed with sand. It was devastating when done properly. Kakashi had tried to teach it to Naruto, but the only part he could manage was the gust of wind. He could never manage to raise the sand from the earth to mix with the wind. Together with Sai and Sasuke, they adapted it. The boys had discovered that when the wind mixed with fire; it created a huge blast. They renamed their jutsu, infinite fire cloud. As the genin ran for cover, the cloud part of the jutsu appeared. In a haze of smoke, Sai, Sasuke, and Naruto disappeared from view.

Sai pulled out his other drawing he had prepared earlier while Naruto gathered chakra at his feet, pulsing it underneath him into the ground. Sasuke; using his Sharingan, was covering them both with his chokutō.

When the cloud cleared, the genin rushed forward and easily overpowered the exhausted boys. Holding their kunai against their throats, they demanded surrender. Just as Iruka was about to call the match, the three young boys burst into puddles of ink.

Ink clones…

Three pairs of hands popped up from the ground beneath the unsuspecting genin. In the blink of an eye, they were buried up to their heads in the earth. Sai, Sasuke, and Naruto stood above them, brushing the dirt off their clothes. They pulled out their swords and pressed them against the genin's necks.

"Butt-sniffer, fatso, hag…Shinobi rule number fourteen states that you should never underestimate your opponent," lectured Sai with a big fake smile on his face.

"Yer so dead when we find you later!" yelled the Inuzuka boy.

"Oh yeah really? Do you yield now or do you want to see my friend's fireball jutsu up close?" demanded Naruto smugly.

At their sullen and conquered nods, Iruka excitedly called out, "Winners; the Trilogy of Terror, Naruto Uzumaki Hatake, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sai Moreno!"

~O~

Up in the stands, the roar was deafening as shinobi rushed over to congratulate the proud parents and big brother of the victors. It was an upset as had never been seen before. "Sasuke was right, Kakashi," muttered Itachi, "They should be a team."

The copy-nin secretly agreed, but said, "It is not our decision." He pointed his gaze at the Hokage who was watching the tournament with a thoughtful look on his look, "But I think the little puppies might have just made it for him."

~O~

Elsewhere in the stands, a man's face twisted in rage to see the demon child so pleased with himself. He longed to see the boy crushed under his feet, miserable and defeated. Soon, he told himself, very soon he would no longer have to pretend that Naruto Uzumaki was anything other than what he truly was; a monster. His plans were almost complete.

The demon would suffer.

And the village would see him for what he really was, a hero… the hero that vanquished the demon.

* * *

AN

Whew, how was that for action? I hope you all like it, as I have said before, it's not really my forte. Big thanks to janzen222, whose help was instrumental to this chapter. Oh and janzen...don't you dare PM me saying you didn't do anything or I'll get mad at you and take it out on my stuffed bunny! Do you want it's death on your hands?!

Schattenspieler: Vielen Dank für die Überprüfung! Ich hoffe, Sie genießen den Rest meiner Geschichte. Oh und übrigens ... Rammstein ist die größte Band aller Zeiten!

Neko-chan: I'm glad you liked it, and yes the team will be a tad bit different.

Bethlovesall: Here is the chibi's, just as you wanted!

**Thanks to all the people who have reviewed. I always appreciate it. And to those who didn't...why, oh why?**

**Please review, I'm still not at my goal of 1,000!**


	36. Shadow Clone Jutsu: Birth of a Legend

**_I've decided not to put in a disclaimer since everybody already knows that I do not own Naruto, I'm not even Japanese, and I am still broke!_**

* * *

**_AN_**

**_Just wanted to say I'm sorry in advance about Hinata. I hate writing the stuttering as much as you all probably hate reading it, but I wanted to keep her in character. I like Hinata, I really do, so remember that before ripping me apart in your reviews! Oh, and don't worry...she will be in the next chapter as well._**

* * *

**_Chapter Thirty-Six:_**

**_Shadow Clone Jutsu: The Birth of a Legend_**

_Silence your fear; we've got to move higher  
High like the stars in the sky, guiding us all!  
Battle the will of those who conspire  
Take back the passion to live, vanish the sorrow!_

_~Avenged Sevenfold~_

The tree against his back was rough and scratchy but it felt good to the boy. In his hands was a list of all the jutsus he wanted to learn. There were just so many and not enough time to learn them all. Organization had never really been his thing so he was having difficulties. He set the list in his lap and leaned back, enjoying the beautiful cool breezy day.

A familiar smell hit his nostrils. "I know you are there watching me," he said without turning his head or opening his eyes. _"Like you always are doing," _he added to himself. "Why don't you come out? I don't bite."

She nervously took a step out from behind the tree she was hiding behind. Her face was bright red from blushing and she twiddled her fingers. Softly and shyly, she said, "Hello Naruto."

"Hey Hinata," he said, happy with the much needed distraction, "What are you doing here?"

"I w-was just p-passing by. H-How did y-you know it was me?"

Naruto opened his eyes, turned his head and smiled at the Hyuga girl. "You smell like flowers and water," he said simply.

Hinata stared uncomprehending for a moment. Her nervousness made her stammer out, "Water h-has a smell?"

The boy nodded and picked up a leaf from the ground. He twirled it between his fingers while he thought. "Yeah, but it's kind of hard to explain. My dad thinks I might be able to sense people's chakra natures."

"Chakra natures, I'm n-not sure w-what that is. S-so what does w-water smell like? I n-never thought it h-had a s-scent."

"Umm, I don't know; I guess it's more like a feeling than anything. It's cool and light. My dad is more of a minty, tingly kind of smell and he's got a lightning nature."

"Most ninja have a natural ability to use one type of elemental chakra better than any other. That's what chakra nature is. The Uchiha's pretty much all have fire affinities which is why their jutsus are so powerful. Like I was saying, I smell water with you so maybe you have a water nature."

"I-I don't know."

"Huh, well you should let me know when you find out. It would be interesting to see if I am right. So, what do you want anyways?" he asked in his usual blunt fashion.

Hinata turned a little redder before responding, "W-well I thought I would t-tell you how great you and Sai and Sasuke d-did in the t-tournament."

"Well, that was weeks ago, but thanks; it took a lot of training. We are going to become seriously strong some day, believe it." Naruto added slyly, "You should tell Sasuke that you thought he was great too. I think he would like that."

"Oh… umm o-okay. So are y-you by y-yourself today?"

"I am currently unsupervised. I know it freaks me out too, but the possibilities are endless! No, I'm just joking, actually I am waiting on my uncle Asuma. He saw me in the tournament too and thinks I have an affinity for wind nature He's says it's too soon to tell if I have it for sure yet, but he said he would do a little training with me. My dad says that wind nature is pretty rare in the Land of Fire."

"I-I'm sure y-you will be good at it."

"Maybe, but probably not as good as Sasuke is with any of his fire jutsu. They are awesome, you know. Hey, I just thought of something…I am training with that teme next weekend. Why don't you come too."

Hinata gasped in shock. If it was possible, her face got even redder and she began to hyperventilate. "Y-you really w-want m-me to t-train w-with y-you?"

"Well, with me and Sasuke. It would be fun. So will you?"

"O-okay."

"Great. Meet us at the gate to the Uchiha complex at noon on Saturday. I see Asuma and my dad coming so I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow."

Hinata nodded with a shy smile. She spun around and hurried away, turning back once to glance at the blonde boy. He waved merrily at her before greeting the approaching shinobi.

The two jonin had identical smirks on their faces as they strode up to the tree Naruto was relaxing against. The copy-nin teased, "Branching out from tasty little cupcakes, hmm son?"

The boy quickly jumped up, arms akimbo, and with a defiant expression. He jabbed his finger at Kakashi's chest and growled, "Ugh dad, no way! My friend likes her, not me. She's too…too.. too Hinata. …and stop calling my Sakura names."

"My Sakura?" hooted Kakashi. The incensed look on the boy's face had him saying, "Sorry son," he laughed, "It's just too easy."

At Naruto's disgruntled look, Asuma chuckled. He ruffled the boy's hair. "Come on squirt, ignore your crazy old man, and let's see that wind jutsu you used for the academy competition. Show me how you did it."

"Well, first I had to take a bunch of really big breaths and then I mixed my chakra with it and blew it out. Watch me!" Naruto made the horse, monkey and bird hand seals then began inhaling and exhaling; small breaths at first, then larger and longer until he was ready. He blew out an enormous widespread gust of wind that bent the nearby trees almost to the ground. The howl of the wind was deafening, dirt and debris from the surrounding area were picked up and hurtled through the air and into the adjacent forest in a violent clash. When he was done, the boy was red-faced and gasping for breath.

Asuma reached into his vest pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. He put one in his mouth and lit it up. Taking a deep draw, he let out the smoke slowly. "Not bad squirt," he said, "but it could be better. If you ever used that technique as it is now in battle, you would die."

"So what am I doing wrong?" wheezed Naruto.

"You're taking the whole wind thing too literally," replied the jonin lazily. "You are using too much air and not enough chakra. Can you focus the wind better?" he asked, pointing at the damage spread throughout the training field.

"I don't know how."

Asuma took another drag off of his cigarette before dropping it and crushing it under his sandal. He made the same seals, took one deep breath and put his hands up to his mouth, and blew. A sharp stream of high velocity wind turned grey in an instant as it picked up dust particles along its path. Several trees were instantly uprooted and pulverized; their cracking and tearing sounds adding to the shrieks of the wind style jutsu.

Asuma cut the wind off, turned and gave the boy a wink before slouching back against the boulder. After catching his breath, Naruto's look of awe was replaced with determination as he tried to repeat the jonin's actions.

The first shot met with resounding failure. No gust of wind emitted from his mouth, merely the indrawn breath he gathered before his try and flying spittle from blowing too hard.

"Hmm, too much chakra I think and you are exhaling too fast," said Asuma kindly. He lit another cigarette than told the boy, "Watch carefully squirt. Watch the smoke to get an idea of how much air to use." Asuma inhaled slightly then took a drag. He slowly exhaled the smoke towards the boy.

Red-faced at his pathetic outcome, Naruto took another stab at it. The result was another failure…too little chakra.

At the end of the day, the training field was devastated. Grass was stripped from the earth, not a single stone or twig lay on the ground. The trees were all stripped of what little leaves were left on them from the cold weather.

Naruto lay on the dirt, chest heaving and sweat poring off of him. He almost had it down. He wearily stood up to make one last attempt, but stopped when Kakashi put his arm around him. "No more today son."

"But I almost had it," he protested, "One more, please? I can do it, I'm not tired. Asuma, tell my dad that I have to try it one more time."

Asuma noticed the hard look Kakashi gave him. He held up his hands in mock surrender and languidly told the chibi, "Sorry squirt, your dad's the boss. And besides, you look like you are about to faint from exhaustion."

Naruto grimaced at the jonin's response. He looked up at Kakashi and tried again. "Just one more time, please dad?" he whined.

"No son," he said sternly, "I don't want you to overdo it. You have school tomorrow."

"Dad, you saw the tournament. I thought that when you saw how grown up and strong I am, you would stop treating me like a baby."

"I am not treating you like a baby. I am treating you like a nine year old that has school tomorrow.

"Fine," he huffed, "You win. Some day you are going to have to give me a chance to prove myself. I am not just any old nine year old, I am a ninja, you know." Naruto kicked the ground hard, turned and stomped away.

Kakashi and Asuma looked at each other in amusement after witnessing the cranky boy's tantrum. The copy-nin joked, "I'll sell him to you for five hundred ryo."

Asuma laughed out loud and clapped his hand on his friends shoulder. "You wouldn't take it even if I offered you five million ryo."

"Hmm," was all he said as he put his hands in his pocket and casually walked into the fading twilight towards home.

* * *

~O~

The final bell of the day rang out long and clear, much to the relief of the students. Everyone began to gather his or her things to leave when the deep male voice of Mizuki interrupted, "Uzumaki, I need a word with you."

"Hai sensei." Naruto glanced at Sasuke and shrugged at his questioning look. "I haven't done anything lately," he whispered as the Uchiha continued to stare at him disbelievingly. "Really I haven't. At least nothing I can remember."

Naruto sat at his desk until the last student left. He approached the instructor and asked cautiously, "Sensei, what did I do?"

"First of all, I wanted to congratulate you on your success at the tournament," he said warmly. "I have overheard you boys discussing your reasons for submitting and I must say I am impressed with your determination."

"You are?" asked the boy doubtfully. There was always something about that particular instructor that set off alarm bells in Naruto's head. His smile never quite reached his eyes. "If you wanted to congratulate me, then why didn't you make Sai and Sasuke stay after class as well to tell them too?"

Mizuki gave Naruto a quick penetrating look then smiled harmlessly. "I'll tell them later. The reason why I had you stay after class is because you have a visitor who wishes to speak to you in private." He pointed to his small office and said, "Go in there and wait. He should be here any minute."

Naruto stared back at him for a brief minute before nodding and walking into the other room. He paced back and forth until he heard the door squeak open and saw the Hokage enter.

"Old man, what are you doing here?"

Sarutobi walked over to the desk and sat down. He lit his pipe and blew out a small cloud of smoke before answering. "Well Naruto, I wanted to talk to you about your future. Your father has told me of your desire to form a team with Sai Moreno and Sasuke Uchiha. I was very impressed with your team performance at the tournament. I believe that the three of you banned together would be an ideal formation, however, there is one small problem."

"What's that?" frowned Naruto.

The Hokage sighed regretfully and said, "I'm sorry Naruto, but your age. You will not be at the minimum age requirement when they graduate. You will have to stay at the academy until the next testing date, six months from that day."

"What!?" he jumped up and shouted, "That's not fair. I have been working real hard. I should be able to graduate with all my friends."

"Sit down and calm yourself now. I agree with you. That's why I have a little task for you to accomplish. If you follow the mission explicitly, you will be able to prove that you are mature enough to handle the responsibilities of becoming a genin along with the rest of your classmates."

"I'll do it. Whatever it is, I'll do it."

Hiruzen chuckled, "Wouldn't you like to know what you have to do first?"

A faint blush stained the boy's cheeks and he nodded eagerly.

"Good. First thing you must know is that this is a secret mission. I have to know that you can be trusted to keep one, so you cannot tell anyone."

"I can do that."

"Good. Now here is what you need to do…"

* * *

~O~

As Naruto readied himself for bed that night, he checked his gear and drank as much water as he could. He didn't want his father to hear his alarm clock, so he set his own silent alarm…a full bladder. It was a lesson he learned from Kakashi.

When he awoke several hours later and after a long trip to the bathroom, he remembered his mission. The boy silently went back into his room and prepared himself. A dark hoodie concealed his attention grabbing blonde locks. He was ready. A dry-bone scraping sound had his heart hammering in apprehension until he realized it was only the wind rustling an overgrown branch against the house.

The open window was the only proof of his silent passage.

The moon provided just enough illumination for Naruto to wind his way through the streets of Konoha. He glanced up at the heavens; black and speckled with stars, the perfect night for a little adventure. Several times he felt the presence of a shinobi nearing his location. But he was able to avoid detection. He said to himself, "Naruto Uzumaki Hatake, the skulking fiend with sympathy for shadows, proves his worth as the future Hokage and the most awesome ninja in the village as he avoids patrolling marauders."

Someone was coming.

Crouched warily in the gloom, Naruto drew in a deep breath and held it, listened. At first he heard nothing but the thump-thump of his skipping, drumming heart, but near the useful end of that banked breath, he began to hear, as well, the nearly silent swish of a cloaked Anbu. The boy hid himself well and waited until the secret operative moved on. His legs felt rubbery and boneless for a moment before he pulled himself together.

"Yeah that's right…I'm the ultimate spymaster!" he crowed under his breath and hurried on, still being as quiet as a mouse.

Face flushed with success, he arrived at the tower in triumph. He scouted around the building then smirked to himself. He knew the tower almost as well as he knew his own house. He thought of the hours spent playing on the floor at the feet of the old man when his dad was on a mission and the endless games of hide and seek with his honorary uncles and aunts.

Yes, Naruto knew the Hokage's tower. He knew that using chakra inside would set off alarms. He knew that opening certain doors would have the Anbu arriving in seconds. He also knew that there was an air duct that was not alarmed good enough. It was his favorite hiding spot when he was younger. No one could ever find him when he chose to use it.

Near the back door, across a plot of grass, a clump of bushes hid the access to the crawlspace. Naruto stood in contemplation; his breath coming out in little white puffs, pondering how to get over it without the tell-tale crunching sound of the frozen grass giving away his location.

"The incredibly amazing ninja, Naruto Uzumaki Hatake, future Hokage of Konohagakure displays his daring skill and cat-like stealth as he braves the dangers ahead, all while keeping a cool head."

The chibi focused chakra at his feet and crossed the grassy expanse as though he were walking across water. He made not a sound and reached the bush. It had been a few years since he had tried to use the hole and his body had grown bigger. After a lot of twisting, turning, squeezing, sweating and cursing, he was in. The duct was still large enough to accommodate his small frame, but it gave out loud groans at the increased burden.

Naruto redistributed his weight and continued on carefully.

The boy peeked through each grate until he found the library; the scroll of seals was just as it had been described. Naruto picked it up then hesitated. Indecision weighed heavily on his shoulders until he looked at the clock on the wall. He thoughtfully tapped his chin. He was still way ahead of schedule. Plenty of time left to do a little investigating.

"Well," he said to himself, "I must follow my mission parameters, and they clearly state that I have to retrieve the scroll and meet him at dawn. Plenty of time…"

The boy tied the scroll to his waist and carefully made his way out of the air vents and back under the crawlspace. He made his way over to the secret spot of his which was large enough for him to stand in. He turned the scroll in his hands several times, inspecting it. He was disappointed to discover that it was in perfect condition. Naruto chuckled as an idea came to mind. He picked it up and dropped it several times until the cord holding it closed came off.

"Oops! Well, since it's already open…"

The boy opened the scroll and began to read until his watch gave a quiet chirp. "Dang," he muttered, "There's not enough time for the whole thing." Shrugging his shoulders, he stood up and dusted himself off. Naruto put his hands into a new seal position and focused his chakra. "Here goes nothing… shadow clone… jutsu?"

A huge billowing cloud of smoke obscured his vision. Coughing and waving his hands, he froze in shock when he heard similar sounds. The cloud dispersed and two doppelgangers stood before him; also coughing and waving their hands.

"Next time, try to do better boss. Otherwise, it's kind of a crappy jutsu…unless you want to choke your enemies to death with smoke," said one of his mirror images.

The shocked expression on Naruto's face changed to a huge smile. "A clone," he whispered. "I made a clone. I DID IT! I MADE A CLONE! I MADE TWO CLONES!" he screamed in surprise and pride before he remembered where he was.

One of the clones jumped up and down several times shouting, "I'm real, I'm a real boy!" he began to sing, "I've got no strings to hold me down…"

"Shut up baka," hissed a clone while slapping his hand over the other's mouth. "Do you want to get us caught? You too boss."

"Right," said the boy while he poked the other one. "Hey, you are solid."

The replica pushed Naruto's hand away from his chest and said, "Duh, you read the scroll. Any clones you make are actual copies, not illusions. Your chakra is evenly spread out to every of us, giving us an equal amount of your power. We can perform techniques on our own and can even bleed, but I don't want to do that boss, so be careful with us. One good solid hit or two and we dispel."

Naruto poked his twin again and mumbled, "This is so cool…"

The twin dryly asked, "Don't you have a mission to complete?"

"Oh yeah, that's right," said Naruto, dispersing the clones and standing straighter. "Right," he said again, gathering the scroll and carefully exiting the crawlspace. "Let's do this then."

He scurried through the village and over the wall without being detected. The rendezvous location was set not too far from the village. It was near one of the many lakes and ponds that dotted the countryside; a small power station. He was getting close when his name was called. Naruto turned in surprise to see Mizuki leaning casually against a tree.

"Uzumaki, give me the scroll."

* * *

**AN**

**Oh no... cliffhanger! Since I am making you all wait, here is a little Omake about Jiraiya. What, you didn't think I would have him visit the village and then not say anything else about him did you?!**

* * *

**_Jiraiya's Omake_**

The day after the tournament, Naruto was still very keyed up about his success. It was almost as if he was on an insane sugar high, so big was his excitement. Kakashi had to leave on a short mission and decided to allow the Sanin to watch the boy as he was planning on staying in the village for several days anyways.

He left the man with a very long list of instructions as well as a warning tacked onto the bottom: DO NOT CONTRIBUTE TO NARUTO'S DELIQUENCIES AND ABSOLUTELY DO NOT CORRUPT HIM WITH ANY OF YOUR PERVERSIONS!

Jiraiya read the long, detailed list the fussy copy-nin left behind while chuckling and drinking his sake. When he got to the bottom, he crumpled the list in his fist and chucked it into the trash.

Naruto's eyes widened comically at the Sanin's actions. "Does this mean that you aren't going to make me take a bath?"

"Not if you don't want to," he replied.

"Do I have to brush my teeth?"

"It's your mouth. It's your decision if you want rotten teeth," he answered sagely.

"Do I get to eat candy?!"

"Not on your life, kid."

"Damn," he sighed. "So what do you want to do? Will you teach me an awesome new jutsu?"

"Nope. I am going to go do some research today."

"Aw man," he whined, "I want you to teach me something; something really awesome that will make me a super ninja!"

"I told you kid, I have things to do."

"Oh yeah? Well…well…" Naruto's hands flashed through a series of signs. A half a second later, a tall naked blonde woman stood where the boy once was. "Well you please teach me, cutie?" she huskily pleaded.

Jiraiya's mouth gaped open while a trickle of blood slowly fell unnoticed from his nostril. "I'll teach you whatever you want," he replied while his hand moved to grope her bare breast.

"Do you promise?" she giggled.

"I promise!" he hurriedly agreed.

She disappeared an instant later much to the Sanin's displeasure. Naruto stood there with a smug look on his face. "So what are you going to teach me?"

"I want to teach the beautiful blonde, not you!"

"Too bad, Pervy Sage …you promised!" yelled the boy hotly.

"But I really need to do my research at the hot springs. How can I do that with you along?" he wondered aloud. "And don't call me that!"

"Well, I do know a secret way in…"

"Let's go then."

Naruto and Jiraiya wound their way through the village to the hot springs. The boy leapt up into a tree that butted a large wooden fence. Naruto looked down at the Sanin and waved at him to join him. He said, "I'm not allowed in here because the owners don't like me. Kiba and I put some super concentrated bubble bath in the water. You should have seen it Raya!" he giggled, "There were bubbles flowing down the entire mountainside. People were slipping and sliding all over the place. It took three days for them to reopen the spa." He put his hands behind his head and smiled, "Ah good times… good times!"

Jiraiya snorted at the boy then turned and looked down at the other side of the fence. There were women lounging all over the spa. A small giggle escaped his lips as he whipped out his notebook and began to furiously take notes. Naruto stayed silent for a half an hour before boredom got the best of him.

"Come on Pervy Sage," he whined, "When are you going to teach me something? This is so boring!"

"Not now kid," he muttered while watching the women. "And don't call me that!"

"You are a super pervert!"

"Shush, you're going to get us caught!" he whispered fiercely.

"Pervert!" yelled Naruto.

The women looked up and screamed at the sight of the Sanin in the tree. They hastily grabbed towels to cover up with and began to throw small stones that lined the spa. Jiraiya sighed as he leapt down and walked away. "Well, it was fun while it lasted."

"Now are you going to teach me something?"

"Fine, brat… wait a minute, don't you have school today?"

Naruto looked down, shamefaced he said, "Uh well, you see, umm…"

"Naruto, your dad's going to kill me," he sighed.

"Not if he doesn't find out! Believe me, I won't tell him if you don't." Naruto gave his best chibi look that always worked for him before. His eyes became two huge melancholy blue pools of water, his lip puckered out in a sad, quivering little pout, and his shoulders slumped over in defeat…

Jiraiya slapped the boy upside his head and yelled, "Knock it off brat; you're not four anymore!"

Naruto laughed and smiled sunnily, "Eh, I had to give it a shot! So what are you going to teach me?"

"Oh for the love of…" he slapped his hand over his eyes and nodded, "How good are you at earth styles?"

"You saw my headhunter jutsu at the tournament. I buried Sai and Sasuke too. So what jutsu is it going to be?"

"I guess I can show you swamp of the underworld."

Naruto threw his fist in the air and jumped up in excitement. "That sounds so cool! Can we start now?"

"Might as well."

* * *

~O~

Three days later, Kakashi entered the village. He had just enough time to surprise his pup and pick him up from school after he gave his report to the tower. He arrived just as the last bell rang. The nin patiently waited as the children trooped past him, with no sight of his son. Thinking the boy must have went home another way, he turned to leave. Before he had taken three steps, he heard his name being called by Iruka.

The chunin hurried over to him, his face a mask of worry. "Kakashi, is Naruto okay? I haven't seen him at all this week. I didn't notice him getting any injuries at the tournament, so has he been sick?"

"He hasn't been here all week?! That boy had better be sick or Jiraiya is so dead!"

Kakashi summoned his ninken rather than searching the village. Not long after, they came back reporting the Sanin and boy's location. He stealthily headed their way and found them stuck up to their waists in the middle of a large swamp.

Jiraiya caught sight of the angry nin first. He gulped before pleading, "Can you give us a little hand, Kashi?"

"Stuck are you? I distinctly remember warning you against contributing to Naruto's delinquency; did you also expose him to your perversions?"

"Of course not…"

"Is that what it's called when we spy on the women at the spa, Pervy Sage?"

"Shut up, baka!" he hissed.

"I'll see you both at home tonight," said Kakashi as he waved to the stranded two. "I need to think of a very good punishment for the both of you."

"Wait daddy, help us!" yelled Naruto to the departing figure. He looked at the Sanin and guiltily asked, "Well now what do we do?"

Jiraiya deadpanned, "Think of a really good excuse."

* * *

~O~

Jiraiya quickly left the village the next day. He tried to avoid as many people as he could, but it seemed word had spread. As he walked out the gate, the green one piece jumpsuit rode high up one butt cheek. As uncomfortable as it felt, he didn't pull it out. Naruto walked beside him, as equally red-cheeked. The matching green suit he wore showed EVERYTHING! He caught sight of Sakura giggling behind her hand as he said goodbye to his godfather. "At least you can change," he whispered to the sage. "I have to wear this all week!"

* * *

**AN**

**Now who could it be that has a crush on Hinata...cookies to whoever guesses first! **

**Only about three more chapters until part one is complete. Please review and let me know what you think.**

**Namikaze naruto: Sorry, but Naruto is not super powered (He is 9 remember), but neither is he a weakling. He is stronger than most of his classmates, but not god-like. However, like I said above, he will get more powerful and smarter.**


	37. Mizuki Sensei

Disclaimer: I still do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Sorry - this is not a new chapter. It somehow got deleted and I had to re-post it. Thanks to nighttheraven for PM-ing me and letting me know!**

* * *

**_Chapter Thirty-Seven:_**

**_Sensei Mizuki_**

Silence your fear; we've got to move higher  
High like the stars in the sky, guiding us all!  
Battle the will of those who conspire  
Take back the passion to live, vanish the sorrow!

~Avenged Sevenfold~

"Uzumaki, give me the scroll."

Naruto jumped at the man's cruel tone of voice. Sensei Mizuki was always very soft spoken at school. He reached up and scratched his throat in a nervous looking gesture. "What are you doing here sensei Mizuki?" he asked loudly, "I was supposed to meet up with you a mile from here. You're early."

"Give me the scroll, Naruto."

"No, I can't sensei. We have to follow the mission parameters. The Hokage said that I would be put on a team with Sai and Sasuke if I proved that I was mature enough to graduate. He said that I had to complete this mission and follow the rules exactly and that means I can't give you the scroll yet."

"Give it to me now, Uzumaki!"

"No! I'll give it to you at our designated contact point." Naruto jumped into a tree to hurry towards the meeting spot. He was little worried, this was not the way his dad and the Hokage planned it out. Kakashi was hidden and waiting for them there. Although liked to talk big, he knew he wouldn't hold up long against the chunin. He tried to stall the instructor, "Come on sensei Mizuki, come and get the scroll!"

Mizuki gave a shout of frustration and chased after the boy.

* * *

~O~

A shadow floated overhead, treading air as though it were water. Naruto gasped, looked up. The silvery glow of the moon peering through the denuded branches of the massive trees provided a luminescence to the forest. The boy could see the figure flying across the branches above him, wingless but more graceful than a bird, leaping with a quick and weightless form.

He landed on a thick branch and pivoted towards Naruto. With his imagination going into overdrive, it seemed like he swooped down from his high perch, grinning exactly as Naruto imagined some kind of evil murdering fiend, hungry for a child's flesh, would grin.

Naruto spun around, dropped to the ground, and fled the other way. He quickly made the new hand seal he had just learned and from the cloud of smoke, popped twenty clones. They tried to block the man, but he threw his fuma shuriken. With an ominous whistling sound, it flew through the air with deadly accuracy. Half of his clones that were in its path were dispelled when it struck them.

Mizuki was suddenly there in front of him in a lightning fast body flicker. Naruto turned again, but it was too late. The chunin instructor seized the real Naruto from behind, one arm around his chest, one over his face.

Naruto tried desperately to wrench loose but was lifted off his feet as a mouse might be snatched off the ground by the talons of a hunting hawk. For an instant, he thought that Mizuki would fly up into the trees with him, there to rip at him with fierce appetite.

"Back off," the chunin growled to the clones. Using his feet, he kicked and dispelled two more. The hold he had on the boy tightened even more as he leapt over to another clone and dropped kicked it in the head. He whispered in Naruto's ear in cold mockery, "Get rid of them or you will suffer a pain so deep you will beg me to kill you."

Naruto; refusing to give up, struggled, kicked, and bit, but seemed to be fighting nothing more substantial than water, caught in the dreamy currents of a nightmare.

The hand on his face pressed up from beneath his chin, a clamp that jammed his teeth together, forcing him to swallow his scream, and pinching shut his nose. He quickly grew dizzy from lack of air. Nearly overcome by panic from the suffocation, he almost didn't hear the whistle of flying shuriken.

The remaining clones did as he instructed. One of them caught the eye of another and began to speak to him in a series of rapid hand signs. The other nodded and formed the boar and tiger seals of the Swamp of the Underworld jutsu. The frozen earth beneath Mizuki's feet turned into a muddy quagmire that was nearly impossible to escape. The chunin leapt back into the trees before it fully formed and could capture him in its tar-like depths, dropping the still struggling Naruto in the process.

The feeling of falling through the air and watching the ground race towards you was not an experience Naruto wished to ever have again. Somehow, he managed to snap out of his dazed stupor and take a huge breath. Ignoring his burning lungs, he tucked his body into a flip, and landed smoothly on the ground. He looked up and saw Kakashi; his body tense and rigid with suppressed fury.

The copy-nin spared his son a very brief glance and in a quick set of hand signals from his Anbu days, told him to stay back.

The boy knew instantly to remain quiet. He sent his father an inquisitive look. Naruto signed back in the language taught to him by his father, "I can fight."

With a harsh slash of his hand and a stern look in his eye, the copy-nin signed, "Hide…wait for signal to come out…"

Naruto reluctantly nodded and tried to move his body. The thick oozing chakra laden mud sucked at him, sapping his strength. He was stuck. "Go on," he signaled to Kakashi, "I'll be out in a minute."

He shivered in trepidation at his father's seriousness, but he was a little irritated as well. His father was supposed to let him handle this. Why was he here already and not waiting at the designated location? He can't be that fast could he? Did he not think he could do this? Did he think he was weak? So many questions.

* * *

~O~

Mizuki stiffly turned to face the new arriver. "Kakashi Hatake, I don't know why you are here and I don't care. I am going to do you a favor and kill that little demon."

"Mah, sorry I'm late, but I got lost in the road of life," he said calmly, not letting his true anger show. "You're a traitor, Mizuki. I am bringing you in to face your crimes." Kakashi's face was still a mask of tranquility, but his manner, deadly.

"I am no traitor. That brat is the reason why so many fellow shinobi died nearly ten years ago. Stand back and let me do my business or I will kill you too," he said with false bravado.

"You seem to be under the impression that I am the hot blooded type. That is true of my son, Mizuki, but not me." Kakashi faced off against the chunin, his keen eye catching every nuance of his expressions and body language. He knew in an instant when the man decided to attack.

Knowing there was no way he would win in a fight against the battle hardened shinobi and desperate to escape, Mizuki pulled out his fuma shuriken and threw it at the copy-nin while dropping down from the tree. He raced across the landscape with Kakashi hot on his heels. He came upon a lake and began to dart across its surface, before pivoting and throwing another one of his giant shurikens.

If the copy-nin wasn't so worried about the safety of his son, he would have smirked. Instead, in a bored, expressionless manner, his hands flowed through a series of seals. A wall of water rose to the sky; its sheer size and massive weight almost incomprehensible. Twin dragon heads formed and rushed towards the chunin. The sound of rushing water filled the air followed by a scream cut short by the ninja who was not fast enough to escape the colossal wave.

Kakashi, easily balancing on the churning waters, searched everywhere, but could not detect the man. He lifted his hitai-ate and exposed the Sharingan. Where was the body? It might have been a clone…

Naruto…

* * *

~O~

As soon as Kakashi and Mizuki left the vicinity, Naruto yelled, "You idiots; you're supposed to watch where you put this thing! Jiraiya and I already got caught in it once and it took us hours to get out."

"Sorry boss, but you do know that we are you."

"Yeah boss, that means you are calling yourself an idiot!"

Naruto growled, "Just shut up and get me out of here." The mud was up to his waist now and he tried to stay calm and as still as he could.

"I don't shut up, I grow…"

"Get me out of here!"

"Uh, heh heh, sorry boss."

The remaining clones hopped across the branches to the one directly over Naruto's head. They grabbed each others feet, forming a human chain, and took the boy's hands and began to pull him out.

Naruto bit back a scream as his arms felt like they were being pulled out of their sockets. Inch by slow, agonizing inch, his body lifted out of the mud. Lying on the branch above the pit, he gasped and panted, trying to garner his meager reserves of energy to do as his father instructed. Somehow, the boy found his strength and stood up. He flew across the trees until he found a large one that still had leaves on it and hid within it.

* * *

~O~

"It's over; you can come out now."

Naruto, so intent on listening for more sounds of his father's battle, hadn't heard Kakashi enter the clearing where he was hidden. He nearly jumped out of the tree before he remembered his father's strict teachings. _"Nice try dad,"_ he smirked to himself. _"I'm smarter than that!" _He watched his father carefully to see if he would give the password verbally or by using hand signs. He didn't.

"Come out now. We need to leave and give the scroll back to the Hokage."

Naruto frowned to himself. His father should have used the password by now. That man was not his father. He opened his senses, sniffing the air. The man's scent was different. Kakashi's odor was tingly and airy to the boy, like an ozone smell right before a storm. The man standing close by had an earthen and almost grassy fragrance. That smell belonged to Mizuki. Silently, he pulled a kunai from his pouch and considered his options. The pretender moved closer.

Naruto gripped his kunai tighter and prepared to spring.

Mizuki must have figured out that Naruto was not going to expose himself because he released a strange jutsu, a sonic wave that pierced his eardrums, making his ears bleed. A ripple of dizziness washed over the boy. He swayed on the tree and fell down hard landing heavily on his back.

The fake Kakashi chuckled at the boy lying on the ground. "Well, well, well, what have we here? Looks like a little baby bird fell from its nest." He drew his foot back and lashed out, slamming the boy in the ribs. "Did the little demon lose his way?" he mocked.

The power of the kick made Naruto fly in the air and then crash into the iron trunk of the tree. He bit back a moan as the burning pain in his back flared hot and bright. A harsh cough escaped his lips, peppering his shirt with ruby red droplets of blood. With blurred vision, he barely managed to see the flying shuriken aimed at his face in time to jerk out of its path.

Mizuki's eyes held a crazed wild look as he drew back his foot and kicked again, spittle flew from his lips as he screamed, "Why is Kakashi here?! You were supposed to come alone."

Naruto's hand came up to his throat and exposed the little microphone. Desperately trying to fill his empty lungs with air, he struggled to breathe. Managing a harsh gasp, he asked, "Why Sensei?" Naruto blinked hard, his vision doubled then tripled. He blinked again. No use…there was still two of them.

"So… you didn't fall for my ruse. I'll tell you why; because I want power and glory. It's my right. And because I hate you. It's your fault my family died. Everything is all your fault. You have the Kyuubi inside you. You are a demon."

"I never did anything to you, sensei." Naruto croaked, "I know what I am. I'm no demon; I'm its warden. I'm a Jinchuriki. Only a stupid person would believe that I am a monster! The Fourth sealed it in me to protect everyone. You should know that."

"You know nothing. It's the monster inside you that controls you. That's how you knew I wasn't the real Hokage."

Naruto snorted, the air filling his lungs. "I know the Hokage; he's like a grandfather to me. He would never ask me to steal from him or do any kind of mission without my dad's approval. Did you honestly believe that "The Kakashi Hatake," elite jonin of Konoha, would raise a fool? Come on sensei Mizuki, you're supposed to look underneath the underneath. That's what my dad always says."

* * *

~O~

Kakashi was about to enter the clearing to end the fight with Mizuki when he saw his son stand up and make a familiar hand seal…the Shadow Clone Jutsu. He had seen a few of the boy's clones earlier, but thought Naruto had finally learned how to make the regular ones. He watched in shock and amazement as one hundred Narutos' appeared in the clearing.

With an insane laugh, Mizuki lunged at the boy and grabbed him by the throat. Naruto popped in a cloud of smoke when he punched him in the face. "Very good little demon; so I see you learned the forbidden jutsu and can switch yourself with it. I am still going to kill you and take the scroll to Orochimaru."

"No, you're not taking the scroll anywhere you traitor!" A swarm of Naruto doppelgangers descended from the trees and fell upon their sensei, punching and kicking. Mizuki bristled with helpless fury as he was quickly overwhelmed by the pint-sized ninja. With a bellow of rage and a kunai in each hand, he stabbed and slashed his way through the boys until he pierced through one that did not pop.

Naruto staggered on the spot, his face turned white in stunned surprise. In a moment of astonishing clarity, everything came back into focus, except there was still two Kakashi's standing before him. The fake one in front hadn't seen the one behind him. Naruto's face stayed impassive, although his heart jumped with joy. _Daddy…_

Naruto wrapped his hand around the hilt of the kunai protruding from his side and ripped it out. It fell from his limp fingers with a heavy thump. His eyes turned red and the whiskers grew more pronounced. In a deeper, more gravelly voice, he snarled, "My dad is gonna kick your ass!"

"He's not your father, you little demon," snapped Mizuki viciously, "He was forced to adopt you. He hates you. Everybody hates you. Everybody wishes you would just die…urk…"

Mizuki's words were cut off as Kakashi's hands tightened around his neck. "You will not speak to my son that way," he said furiously. He looked over at Naruto, who had just fallen down. "Are you all right son?"

"I'm going to kill that little…"

"I don't think so," Kakashi said calmly before slamming his kunai into the back of Mizuki's head. Before the man had even hit the ground, Kakashi was lifting up Naruto. "Are you all right?" he asked worriedly while checking him over. "Talk to me!"

Naruto looked up at Kakashi. His eyes were blue again and his whiskers reverted back to normal. He had calmed down. "I'm fine dad, put me down. I'm tough. It only stings a little."

Kakashi reluctantly set him down and shakily pulled his shirt up. The wound wasn't bleeding as badly as it should have considering how deep the kunai went in. The copy-nin breathed in a sigh of relief at the child's healing ability. From one of his pouches, he pulled a bandage out and wrapped the boy's chest. "I am taking you to the hospital."

Naruto sat back down on the ground and rubbed his side with a groan. "It's just a scratch dad. I just wish I understood why he did this."

"Power," grunted Kakashi.

"Power isn't a good enough reason; well at least I don't think it is. Who was that Rochimaru guy he was talking about?"

"It was Orochimaru, and don't worry about that right now. For some people, power is the only reason to do what they do. He was willing to risk becoming a missing nin for it."

"Well, he wasn't very good at it, was he?"

Kakashi chuckled at the boy's annoyed tone, "No son, he wasn't. Are you sure you're okay? You got choked, kicked pretty hard, and then stabbed. All in all, I would say you had a tough night."

"Pssh, I've gotten worse when I spar with you," he joked bravely while getting up to stand. "I also snuck into the Hokage's office without getting caught, stole the forbidden scroll, and helped take down a traitor. All in all, I would say I had a pretty good night!" His side ached fiercely, but he refused to show it. "I keep telling you that I'm not a baby dad."

"No, you're not son." Kakashi wanted to make him stay seated or let him carry him, but the boy's pride wouldn't allow it. Keeping a highly trained eye on the boy, he said, "Let's go then."

"What about Sensei Mizuki," he asked pointing at the body lying in the grass. "Are we just going to leave him here?"

"Hmm, good point." Kakashi said then grimaced, "I really don't want to touch such filth again." He bent over to pick up the body, but Naruto stopped him.

"Let me help, dad." before Kakashi could blink, Naruto created ten clones of himself. They grabbed the body of Mizuki and picked it up.

"And what you just do?"

"Um, the Shadow Clone jutsu?"

Kakashi's mouth frowned severely under his mask. He growled, "I told you not to open that scroll!"

"It was open already. The cord fell off, I swear."

"You and I are having a talk when we get home. That jutsu is very dangerous. It could have killed you." Kakashi paced back and forth in agitation. Mizuki's words to Naruto came back to him. He stopped. "You're not going to be bothered by any of that drivel that came out of Mizuki's mouth are you?"

"No way, he's crazy. Yup, that teme didn't know what was coming, huh dad? I can't wait to rub this in Sasuke's face. I told him that sensei Mizuki didn't like me, but he always said that I was imagining it." Naruto crowed happily, "Ha! I was totally right and HE WAS WRONG! I love it when he is wrong."

"What?!" exclaimed Kakashi, "How many times have I asked you to let me know what's going on? Why did you not say anything to me?"

"Well, he never did or said anything bad to me dad. I mean, I just knew he didn't like me." Naruto struggled to explain, "His eyes were always cold and dead and his smile wasn't real." He shrugged his shoulders, yawned, and said, "Hey, we should go get some ramen to celebrate my mission success."

"It's four in the morning son and we are going to the hospital."

"Oh… sooo… no ramen then? We can wake up Ayame!"

Kakashi smiled and rubbed Naruto's head. He joked, "I swear I don't know what the Hokage and I were thinking in allowing you to do this mission."

"You were thinking," quipped the chibi with a huge yawn, "That I am an awesome ninja. That's what you were thinking."

"Is that so?"

"Yup; like father like son, dad. We make a great team."

"We sure do buddy. I have to tell you though; you had me worried there for a minute."

Naruto pouted, "I thought you believed in me."

"I do. I always do." Kakashi hastily countered, "It's just that you seem to be a magnet for trouble."

"It's my middle name, Naruto **Trouble** Uzumaki Hatake." Feeling drained, the boy yawned hugely and stumbled slightly over a dip in the frost covered ground.

"You are one crazy little boy. So…the skulking fiend with sympathy for shadows?" asked Kakashi with an eye smile while tapping with ear piece.

In a move very much like one of his hero's, Iruka, the boy rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. "I kind of forgot you were listening in at the time." Naruto yawned so widely, his eyes squeezed shut. He added in a mumble, "Yeah, I stopped fighting my inner demons; we're on the same side now."

Kakashi laughed at the boy's wit and then picked him up, despite his protests, when he wavered again in exhaustion. He fell instantly asleep as soon as his head touched his father's shoulder. The clones dispelled with a pop, dropping Mizuki on the hard frozen ground. The copy-nin stood there for a moment simply holding the boy close to him and stroking his head.

The surrounding forest was filled with the whispering sound of the gentle wind and of dry rustling leaves. Kakashi looked up into the trees and waited until the approaching Anbu that had been silently standing by, jumped down in front of him.

One bowed his cat-masked head in a quick jab and asked, "Senpai?"

Kakashi asked quietly, "You were supposed to be following him to keep him safe. Where were you?"

"We never left his side senpai. You said to we were to allow him enough leeway to do this on his own. He was never in any danger."

"So what do you call getting stabbed?!"

"He is a future shinobi, senpai. We deemed his fight with the chunin to be non-life threatening."

Kakashi was beyond angry, an Anbu's idea of non-life threatening differed greatly from that of a father's view. He jerked his head at the inert form of the chunin instructor and hostilely replied in a guttural tone, "Take out the trash, Cat."

"Hai."

Kakashi watched in satisfaction as they hefted the wretch up and removed him from his sight. Nodding to himself in vindictive pleasure, he carried the boy all the way to the hospital.

~O~

By the time he got there, the bandage had soaked through and Naruto didn't even awaken when the medic removed his clothes. Kakashi blanched when he saw the amount of blood on the boy's shirt. He grabbed the medic's arm in a death grip and demanded, "Fix him…immediately!"

With a wince, the doctor gently pried the copy-nin's fingers away and told him to calm down. "It looks worse that it really is." Using a healing jutsu, the gash closed completely in a matter of seconds. The wound was an angry red weal, but harmless and they were able to go home directly after the medic had finished.

As he laid the boy in his bed, he noticed the blood stained shirt. He carefully removed it without waking Naruto. The copy-nin fingered the spots before leaving the room with it in his hands. He started a fire and stared unseeing as the shirt burned. So many thoughts were running through his mind.

_The shadow clone jutsu…_

_Naruto's eyes…_

_Naruto getting injured…_

_Can I really handle being his sensei if the Hokage allows it? I never want to see him hurt again. Could I be objective or will I always think as his father first? He needs to become stronger…_

_The shadow clone jutsu…_

* * *

**AN**

**Well, what do you all think of my version of the Mizuki incident? Naruto obviously told Kakashi about what Mizuki said. He knew that the Hokage was a henge. They allowed Naruto to help prove he was a traitor to show their faith in him, but didn't tell him that Anbu was there as well. I know that Naruto was stronger in the canon version, but in this version, there is a drawback to having people that love you...you do not have to fight as hard to survive. With this new jutsu and Kakashi's realization of Naruto's potential, he will get stronger. I promise!**

******I also wanted to add that I don't know if Naruto's clones would dispel if he was asleep or hurt. Probably not, but since this is the first time he has ever used them, they do. I figure that once he uses them more, there will be less smoke and they will stay around longer. I read somewhere that the clones were able to take more hits later in the canon, so I figured that means they get more powerful as Naruto does.**

******Tonton: Yes, she will definately change and for the better...she has to get a little kick in the butt first.**

******Hatake-chan: I'll see what I can do.**

******Next weeks chapter will be a short one, but something a lot of you have wanted to see. It's simply entitled Girls!**

******Please review!**


	38. Girls

**_Disclaimer: _**_I still do not make any money off of my little story. _

_I have no rights to Naruto. _

_I still cry into my pillow every night because of it!_

* * *

**_Chapter Thirty-Eight:_**

**_Girls_**

_Though I've tried before to tell her  
Of the feelings I have for her in my heart  
Every time that I come near her  
I just lose my nerve  
As I've done from the start_

_~The Police~_

The weak early morning light was just barely streaming though the kitchen window and onto the table where Kakashi and the shirtless Naruto sat eating their breakfast. In between bites, the boy asked, "So are what's going to happen to Sensei Mizuki now?"

"He was taken into Anbu custody. He will be interrogated then he will stand trial for his crimes against Konoha. If he is found guilty, he will go to prison."

Naruto yawned widely and sleepily blinked his eyes several times. He asked, "So who is going to be our new instructor now?"

"I'm not sure, but you will have to wait until tomorrow to find out. We have a lot to do today." Kakashi suddenly got a very serious look on his face. He cut off Naruto as he opened his mouth to speak, "I am going to tell you all about this new jutsu of yours. Your training is about to increase."

"Really?! Cool!"

Kakashi had stayed up half the night considering what his options were. With the amount of chakra Naruto possessed, he knew that the boy would be able to take full advantage of the shadow clone jutsu. "Go get dressed and meet me in the backyard. I want to see just how many clones you can make."

A few minutes later, the half-dressed Naruto stood outside waiting on his father to join him while shivering with excitement. He had just finished stretching when his father walked out. Without any hesitation, he shouted, "Multi-shadow clone jutsu!"

A sea of pajama bottomed and orange shirt wearing clones flooded the backyard, front yard, and roof of their house. Kakashi hazarded a guess that there may have been at least five hundred of them. "Uh, which one of you is the real Naruto?"

"Right here dad!" said the boy standing right next to him.

"I think we are going to need to move to a bigger field."

"I don't understand. Why do I need clones to train?"

"Because you will get all their memories."

Confused, he asked, "Huh?"

Kakashi patiently explained, "You will remember everything they do. So if they train on a new jutsu, you will learn everything they learned. You can cram year's worth of learning in months or maybe even less. Just remember to dispel them a little at a time or you will get all of their memories all at once. Also, any strength training cannot be done by clones. You still need to do that by yourself."

"Uh, hey dad…does that mean that they can do my homework as well?"

Kakashi snorted. "Yeah son, that also includes homework. Of course that also includes studying new jutsus. I want you to leave ten clones here to study. I left some scrolls in the living room for them."

Naruto pointed at the closest bunch and ordered imperiously, "You heard the man. Get to work!"

"Hey not fair!"

"I want to fight!"

"You're a slave driver!"

"So not cool…"

Naruto yelled, "Stop complaining all of you!" he looked at Kakashi and said, "Can we go now?"

"Mah, why don't you finish getting dressed? Dispel the rest of your clones. I think we should try to keep this as much as a secret as possible?"

"Why?"

"Until the time is right, it's your secret weapon."

"That is so awesome dad. See, I told you I would be Hokage someday. With all the jutsu I am going to learn, I'm going to be the strongest in the village," he said while following Kakashi into the house.

His clones were just getting settled down to study when one of them yelled indignantly, "Hey boss, this one isn't about jutsu; this is military strategy!"

"Yeah, and this one is about politics!" said another with a dismayed look.

"I've got one on interpersonal communication," said another glumly.

"None of you should complain…mine is on Animal Husbandry…with full color illustrations… Do you have any idea what this is going to do to my brain?" complained another twin. "I'm going to have nightmares."

"You don't sleep baka…"

Well, if I did, then this would; so there," he said sticking out his tongue. "This stuff is going to drive me insane!"

"Don't worry," commented Kakashi lazily, "You don't have to be crazy to be a shinobi; we'll train you."

An irritated clone sat on the floor with a book in his hand. Sweat beaded along his brow while his face held a panicked expression. He threw the book down in disgust and shouted, "What the hell is macroeconomics anyways and why the hell do I have to learn it?" The other clones looked up at him in shock when he grabbed a stray kunai from the table. He held it threateningly to his midsection and demanded, "I'll do it... I swear, I'll do it! Give me training or give me death!"

"Hey boss, I think he's serious."

"Here," said another clone, handing him his book. "You can read this one called Make Out Tactics…"

"Whoa," shouted Kakashi, hastily snatching the book from the clone's hand, "How did that get there?" He picked up another tome and handed it to the suicidal clone. "This one is on the history of the clans in Konoha."

The double, now slightly mollified, set the kunai down and opened the book with an interested look. "I would still rather learn some awesome new jutsu," he muttered under his breath.

Naruto turned and asked his father accusingly, "What's the deal dad?"

Kakashi laughed and ruffled the boy's hair. "A Hokage needs to know more than just jutsu, pup. He needs to know how to run the village and keep it financially stable."

"Well, like I said, you heard the man. Get to work!"

One of the clones muttered, "Crap, this is going to be a very long day." The others morosely nodded in agreement.

* * *

~O~

Kakashi took Naruto to one of the most remote training fields in Konoha. "We haven't been able to train on a lot of jutsus because I didn't want to damage your chakra coils, but now that you can make clones, they can train as hard as they can without you getting injured and be at risk for permanent injury."

"Is that why I am not practicing with them?" he asked.

"Yes, now you can focus on the one thing they cannot do for you…strength training." He ignored the boy's groan of protest and instructed him to make two hundred shadow clones. Splitting them in half, he showed one batch how to do the water whip jutsu and the other, an earth wall. Kakashi warned the hyper excited clones, "It may still take you quite a while to learn these. Also, these jutsus may not be very powerful for you since we do not know what your natural affinity is yet."

"What do you mean?" asked the real Naruto.

"Shinobi who have an affinity towards a certain element are able to produce stronger and more powerful jutsus with that element. They are easier for them to learn and manipulate with more precision. We have to wait until your chakra coils have completely finished developing before we can test you to see where your talent lies."

He left a clone of himself to stay with the Naruto clones and drew the boy away to another field where a familiar green clad jonin stood waiting with three recently graduated genin.

Naruto recognized Neji right away. Although he had never spoken to the older boy, he had seen him walking with Hinata through the years. The girl with twin buns in her hair and black-haired boy with huge eyebrows seemed vaguely familiar as well. Guy boomed out an exuberant welcome which had Neji and the girl cringing.

"Yosh, look here my youthful students! This is my eternal rival Kakashi Hatake and his most talented progeny, Naruto." He introduced everyone to each other enthusiastically before adding, "Little Naruto will be joining your training today!" They all gave him glances ranging from curiosity (Tenten), annoyance (Neji), and excitement (Lee).

"Thanks for agreeing to do this for me Guy," said Kakashi calmly.

"Anything for my most worthy adversary, Kakashi! What do you say Lee, would you like to spar with a truly challenging opponent?"

"Oh yes, Guy-Sensei!" shouted the boy with a manic grin on his face, "If you do not think he is too young and a true challenge for me then I would be honored to do as you ask!" He copied Guy's trademark nice guy pose perfectly. "I promise not to injure him with my youthful skill and power that you have so diligently taught me!"

"Oh Lee!"

"Guy-Sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Guy-Sensei!"

Naruto had to rub his eyes when an image of a beach at sunset appeared behind the two. Neji scowled while Tenten blushed in embarrassment. Naruto's mouth dropped open in surprise. "What kind of genjutsu is this dad? I mean, what's the purpose of it?" whispered the boy to Kakashi while pointing at the seagull flying overhead.

The copy-nin rolled his eye and commented dryly, "Kami only knows son. Just ignore it. The boy has been training very hard under Guy and I promise you will learn a lot from them."

"Do I have to?" he whined as Lee grabbed his arm and dragged him to the middle of the field.

"Don't worry…it'll be fun," said Kakashi with a wave; his nose already buried in his book.

After an hour of taijutsu with Guy's student, Naruto was very impressed. Rock Lee just didn't quit. Naruto was easily stronger, faster, and more skilled than the other boy was, but he never lost his perseverance. Even Kakashi put down his book to watch the two fight.

Guy commented, "Have you ever seen such spirit and youthful passion, Kakashi? You won't recognize him in a few months training under me. He is even wearing fifty pound weights on his legs right now."

Kakashi was about to respond when Naruto suddenly halted. Lee, unable to stop his momentum, kicked him in the chest, causing the blonde boy to sail through the air and land heavily on the ground with a grunt. He immediately jumped up, shook himself, and ran over to Kakashi, shouting, "Oh dad, I get it now! I really do! You won't believe what I just learned!"

"What is it pup?"

"One of my clo…uh, you know, our secret thing at the house," he said looking meaningfully at Kakashi. At his father's nod, he continued, "It got bored with what it was studying and found a new book from the den."

Kakashi wondered what could be in the den that would excite the boy so. He cautiously asked "What book?"

"A Shinobi's Guide to Understanding the Kunoichi's Mind"

Kakashi turned a little red while Guy looked away as though he didn't hear. "Um, that's not mine," he said quickly, "I don't know where that came from."

Naruto snorted, "Yeah, sure dad."

"So what do you get?"

"I figured out how to get Sak…uh, you know who, how to like me!"

"I don't think that's such a good idea. None of that stuff in that book works, uh I mean, that's what I've heard." Kakashi noted the stubborn expression on his pup's face and instinctively knowing he wouldn't change the boy's mind, muttered, "Good luck with that son."

* * *

~O~

By the end of the week, the shadow clone was now his favorite. Kakashi showed him two new jutsu which he had nearly figured out already. Unfortunately, he wasn't allowed to do it to get out of school, but it still had its uses… cleaning his bedroom and doing chores was now a breeze.

Sasuke was extremely jealous, but he got over it quick enough once he figured out there was no way for him to perform the same jutsu. However, he did vow that he would learn just as many new techniques as the boy…

And the brotherly rivalry continued on with that promise…

* * *

~O~

Hinata slipped out of her house before anyone awoke. Today was a very important day for her and she didn't want something to happen that would prevent her from being there. She could barely prevent her excitement and fear from overwhelming her as she traipsed through the silent sleeping clan compound and out the gate. Heaving a great sigh of thanks, she ran to her favorite place in Konoha to wait until it was time. She watched the sun slowly rise, shivering in the icy cold, but refused to leave for somewhere warmer. The field, which bordered the Uchiha clan compound, was conveniently close.

Noon seemed to take forever, but when the sun was finally in the correct position, she headed over to the gate. Sasuke was there, but there was no sign of Naruto. Hinata was about to give up and go home when he caught sight of her. Trapped by her inability to be rude she gathered her thin supply of courage and approached the Uchiha.

"H-Hello S-Sasuke," she stuttered.

"Hinata," he said with a regal nod. "Naruto informed me that you would be joining us in our training this morning. Follow me."

"Oh uh, w-what about Naruto? Shouldn't w-we wait f-for him t-to get here? I w-would not want t-to be impolite."

Sasuke stood close to the trembling girl, increasing her nervousness. He placed his hand on the tree beside her and leaned in a little to speak in his quiet manner. "I was waiting here for you not him. He knows how to get to my training grounds. He comes here all the time. Come on, that baka is always late. I'm sure he will join us soon."

"If you're s-sure." Hinata was so tense of the Uchiha boy. Most of the time, he acted so serious and controlled that it reminded her of her father. But he could be so different too and always when he was around Naruto. Then he was more relaxed…and happy somehow. Naruto just had a way of bringing out the best in everyone.

He never said a word as he took the basket she carried and led the way to a large, isolated training area surrounded by a small lake. She gazed at its dark murky depths and shivered in trepidation. "D-Do you think h-he will b-be along soon?"

"Most likely. We should start without him."

They began to spar after stretching. After a few minutes, Hinata nearly jumped out of her skin when Sasuke suddenly barked out, "Stop it!"

"P-Pardon me, but s-stop w-what?" she squeaked.

"Stop what you are doing. You aren't fighting me with the best of your abilities. You are acting like a frightened rabbit. I don't like it."

"I'm s-s-sorry."

"Don't apologize. I've seen you train when no one else is around you." Hinata gave him an odd look while he continued, "Are you afraid of me?"

"N-No."

"No one is watching you now. Fight me as if you are all alone. Now!" he demanded.

Hinata gulped and then took her stance, hoping that Naruto would arrive soon. She activated her Byakugan and stared into his Sharingan; dōjutsu against dōjutsu. It was almost as if they both fell into nothingness. There was no sky, no earth, and no one else at all, only Sasuke and Hinata.

They began to fight furiously in a dance of strikes, counter strikes, kicks and blocks. His Sharingan caught most of her strikes before they could make contact, but she managed to slip a few jabs in as he did as well. She knew he had to be hurting as much as she was, but he never uttered one word of complaint.

With each passing moment, she grew more confidant, more powerful, more alive. Her jabs grew quicker, her kicks stronger, her blocks faster. She didn't want it to end, but her body grew weary.

Badly needing a chance to rest, she pleaded for a break after two hours of sparring. When he stepped back and nodded, she sunk gratefully in the grass. Years of ingrained politeness were the only thing that prevented her from staring in surprise when Sasuke handed her a water bottle, sat down beside her, and said, "That was good. You did very well."

Hinata hung her head and stuttered in embarrassment, "Oh n-no I w-wasn't. My s-stance was o-off and I m-missed s-several strikes and…"

"Stop that," he said sternly while poking her in the forehead. "Hold your head up in pride. You are a Hyuga." He added conceitedly, "If I say you fight well, then that means that you fight well."

Hinata blushed and stammered, "O-Okay S-Sasuke."

"Why did you choose to become a shinobi?" he asked out of the blue.

A little confused at the change of subject, she answered, "T-To protect m-my clan and v-village."

"Then stop acting afraid. You can become a powerful kunoichi someday. Maybe it is time you believe it. You remind me of my mother."

"I d-do? H-How?"

"She is a gentle and soft-spoken woman."

"My f-father d-does not think that is a w-worthy trait. It d-disappoints h-him."

"Fathers can make mistakes," replied the boy with a haunted look in his eyes. "My mother was also a strong jonin before she retired and she was clan head before my older brother took over. Being quiet does not mean your spine cannot be made of steel."

"Really?" asked Hinata. It made her feel good that Sasuke compared her to his mother, but she hard a hard time thinking of herself as a strong kunoichi someday. In attempt to bring the focus off her, she pointed to the basket laying several feet away in the shade of a nearby tree. Snacks," she blurted out awkwardly, then blushed, "I uh, I m-made some snacks f-for us t-to eat."

Sasuke got up, brought the basket over, and sat it down next to her. He opened it up with interest and began to root around, picking out rice balls. He handed her one then another for himself. He took a bite and chewed with relish.

Hinata asked, "Shouldn't w-we wait f-for Naruto?"

"He would not want us to wait as long as we save him some, although that might be hard because these are very good," commented Sasuke. He pulled out a container and opened it to find a small mound of his favorite food. "Tomatoes?" he asked with a lifted brow.

Hinata felt foolish and uncomfortable under his piercing stare. She blushed again. "W-Well, Naruto t-told me that y-you would be here as well. I heard y-you liked them."

"Hn."

"I'm b-beginning t-to think that h-he may n-not coming. I'm sorry you had t-to waste y-your time w-with me."

Sasuke poked her head again and chastised her, "Never apologize Hyuga, especially when you have done nothing wrong."

"S-Sorr…I mean o-okay."

"Hinata, Sasuke! I'm sorry I'm late!" shouted Naruto from behind them. "I was on my way when Anbu stopped me and dragged me in to see the old man! He chewed me out, for like ever!"

"Naruto!" squeaked Hinata with a shy smile.

"What did you do now, baka," sighed the Uchiha with a frown.

"Nothing!"

At their disbelieving stares, he said again, "No really, I didn't do anything! Some civilians were in the market shopping in their night-clothes. They were under the impression that they were dressed." Naruto snickered at the mental picture.

Hinata giggled behind her hand then blushed while Sasuke just shook his head. "If you didn't do it, then why are you laughing?"

"Hey," yelled Naruto, insulted at their reactions, "You know how bad I suck at genjutsu. I can't do it at all. I was laughing because whoever did do it is a freaking genius!" He suddenly scowled as a new thought occurred to him. "But you can and you are!" he yelled, pointing at his friend.

"Tch, as if I would resort to pulling childish pranks like you do," he said evenly.

"Hmm, well yeah I guess that wouldn't be you at all." Naruto train of thought was instantly derailed as he spotted the basket of food. "OOH, what's this?" he asked while digging into the basket and pulling out rice balls. Shoving one whole into his mouth he thickly asked, "Who bro foo?"

"Close your mouth baka. Hinata made the food."

"Fanks Henana." Naruto swallowed hard and grinned. "Oh man, Sasuke, these rice balls taste as good as your mom's do. Try…"

"I've already had…mumph…"

Sasuke tried to glare, but with his cheeks bulging out with food, he just looked like an angry chipmunk. Of course, after Naruto told him that, the food began to fly through the air…quickly followed by fists.

Hinata, a little anxious at being around the roughhousing boys, stood up, backed away slowly and picked up the empty basket to leave. Trying to pick sticky rice out of her hair and clothes, she stammered. "W-well, s-sorry, but I have t-to go. S-Sorry I couldn't t-train with you N-Naruto. Th-Thank you S-Sasuke."

Sasuke's head whipped around. "Hinata wait!"

"Hey teme, did I just hear you raise your voice?!"

"Shut up, baka."

"I don't shut up, I grow up, and when I…urk!"

Sasuke put Naruto in a headlock and dragged him over to where Hinata stood waiting. "I want you to spar with me again soon."

(To make things a little easier to understand, I put the names of who is talking in parenthesis)

(Naruto) "Let…me…go…"

(Hinata) "Oh uh, I'm n-not s-sure…"

(Naruto) "Can't…breathe…teme…"

(Hinata) "M-Maybe you should l-let Naruto g-go."

(Naruto) "You…tell him…Hinata…"

(Sasuke) "He likes it."

(Naruto) "Life is…passing…before…my eyes…"

Hinata nervously tapped her fingers together. "Umm…"

(Sasuke) "Say you will Hinata."

(Naruto) "I see…dead…people…"

(Sasuke) "Shut up baka. Well Hinata?"

(Hinata) "I-If you really w-want me t-to."

(Naruto) "Goodbye…cruel…world…"

(Sasuke) "I do."

(Naruto) "Mother…is that you…?"

(Hinata) "O-Okay."

As soon as she was out of sight, Naruto squirmed out of Sasuke's hold and smirked at him. "Now who is the baka? You should try asking instead of demanding. She is a really nice girl you know."

"Hn."

"You know, we really need to work on your people skills."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I hate people."

"Sooo…"

Sasuke grudgingly replied, "I owe you one."

Naruto shouted, "No, you owe me two, teme! That was quite a lecture I had to sit through. It lasted forever and ever and now I will have to sit through another when my dad finds out. Why did you put those people under a genjutsu anyways? I told you I would stay away."

Sasuke ignored the question and commented, "I asked my mom to make your favorite cookies."

"Nothing you say is going to make up for… Did you say cookies? The ones with the frosting and little bits of candies on top… Man those things are good." Naruto's eyes unfocused and his face got a dreamy look. "But you hate sweets."

"You don't… and besides, my brother seems to like them too."

"Alright, you only owe me one," he said while throwing his arm around the Uchiha's shoulders, "But it's big one. Maybe I should make you help me with Sakura."

"I'm not a miracle worker baka. Honestly, what do you see in her? She is so annoying and loud." He fingered the hem of Naruto's bright orange shirt and added, "Then again, so are you."

The blonde chibi pulled his shirt from Sasuke's hand and smoothed it down, saying, "Hands off the threads teme. I have a great sense of fashion."

"You have no fashion sense."

Naruto shoved Sasuke playfully and tried to trip him. "Whatever. I still don't get what you see in Hinata. I mean, sure she's nice and all, but she's always turning red and acting weird."

"Baka, it's because she has a crush on you," he admitted resentfully. "She's just shy. You're the one that acts weird."

"Wait, wait, wait… Hinata has a crush on me? But I don't…and you… what?"

"Don't worry about it."

"What a mess."

"Hn."

"You know, we really need to work on your communication skills too."

"You talk enough for the both of us."

"Aw shut it. Didn't you say something about cookies?"

Sasuke shrugged Naruto's arm from his shoulder and grabbed a bag he had laid there earlier. "Here," he said, handing it to the other boy.

Naruto peeked inside and saw a large batch of cookies. "I thought we were going to your place."

"Sakura may be under the erroneous conclusion that I will be training at the field by your house soon."

"WHAT!" yelled Naruto agitatedly, "…and you're just telling me this now! What'll I do? What'll I do?"

"Honestly, you baka, this is precisely the reason why I didn't say anything earlier. I knew you would panic. You need to calm down."

"How can I calm down? What'll I do?"

Sasuke, exasperated with his friend, rolled his eyes and commented calmly, "You told me about that book and it worked well with Hinata. Just do exactly what you planned on doing."

"Oh yeah, right," laughed Naruto abashed. "Wish me luck," he hollered over his shoulder as he ran as fast as he could towards his home.

Sasuke muttered to Naruto's retreating back, "Tch, with that female, you'll need more than luck; you will need a miracle."

* * *

~O~

No one was there.

Naruto gave a sigh of relief before nervously pacing the field. Knowing he was beginning to blow it, he sat down to meditate. It wasn't long after when he felt her presence. He opened his eyes to find her there looking down at him. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I live here," he said, nodding to the building that lay at the edge of the field. "Why are you here?" he asked while getting to his feet to stand beside her.

"Oh well…I heard that Sasuke was going to train here."

"Yeah, he should be along sometime soon. You can stay if you want, I guess." Naruto turned and walked away from Sakura and; ignoring her completely, began to throw shuriken at a wooden post.

The pink haired girl was stunned to say the least. Naruto never acted that way towards her. She sat down and watched him while she waited. After what seemed like forever in her mind, Naruto stopped throwing the stars and turned around. She noted the surprise in his face when he saw that she was still there.

He forgot she was there?

He forgot she was there!

"So, Sakura…how is Ino doing?"

"Ino?"

"Uh yeah…you know…cute blonde…pretty blue eyes…really nice…friend of yours…you know, Ino Yamanaka?" he teased.

"I know who Ino is," she snapped. "Why do you want to know?"

_"Gotcha!"_ Naruto gave a smug inner smile. "Oh, you know…just was curious, that's all."

"How would I know? She is probably at home not thinking of you."

"Ouch." Naruto clutched his heart, "That's harsh, Sakura."

_"What the…" _thought the girl. A swift pang of remorse shot through her heart. "S-Sorry, I didn't mean it."

With a teasing, cheerful tone, he said, "Yeah, I know. It's all good." She didn't see his face as he quickly turned away to hide his disappointment. For a very brief moment, he wanted to give up and then he remembered who he was. He was Naruto Uzumaki Hatake and he didn't give up…ever! "So…"

"Where could Sasuke be?"

"Eh, beats me. So do you want to get some ramen or something?"

What like a date? As if, Naruto!"

"No, no, no, not a date with you. I was hoping maybe you could bring Ino along."

"What! You don't want to go on a date with me…I mean, I mean…What!" she shrieked. "I'm leaving!"

"Well okay then, see you around Sakura," said Naruto with a wave. He put his hands in his pockets and nonchalantly walked away from the fuming girl with a low chuckle. He just knew she would be wondering all night why he didn't like her anymore.

She would be thinking of him…

* * *

AN

Well, hopefully that explains to all of you why Sasuke seemed a tad bit hostile to Kiba. After all, they were friends! Also, yes I know that Lee, Tenten, and Neji shouldn't be with Guy yet, but it's only by about half a year (It's AU anyways!).

As for Naruto and Sakura...well what can I say...I love how she is in Shippuden and I can't wait until she matures.

Thanks to Pakkun101, who commented on every chapter...you rock! That goes to the rest of you that have commented as well!

Sakurafairy - this is for you... (Even though I haven't heard from you in forever!)

P.S. - Reviews have dropped, does that mean I've lost a lot of interest in the story? I have had quite a few people tell me this story is too long. There are only two chapters left so bare with me.


	39. The Sleepover

**_Disclaimer: I do not have any rights to Naruto, nor earn any money off it. The only thing I have is a really cool Gaara T-shirt!_**

* * *

**_Chapter Thirty-Nine:_**

**_The Sleepover_**

_Yes, you want her _

_Look at her, you know you do _

_It's possible she wants you, too _

_There is one way to ask her _

_It don't take a word _

_Not a single word _

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_~Disney~_

Kakashi was about to meet up with his team when a chunin from the Hokage's office intercepted him with news that his mission had been canceled. Thinking it was odd, he just shrugged and shunshined away in a swirl of leaves. He had plenty of things he really needed to do today and a lot to think about. Several hours later, he approached the academy with the intention of surprising his pup. Ibiki, Mikoto, and Tsume were also there waiting, but not for their boys…

Their grins had him sweat dropping. Something was up... Something that did not bode well for him... He was right.

Tsume growled, "Well, there ya are. We've been looking all over for ya when they cancelled yer mission." The feral grin she gave Kakashi sent a shiver down his spine and a nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"How did you know my mission was cancelled?" he suspiciously asked.

Mikoto replied, "Because it was not cancelled, my eldest son, Itachi took your place instead."

Kakashi scratched his head in befuddlement. "Can I ask why?"

"Because it is your turn," stated Ibiki with an evil smirk.

"My turn?"

"Whenever you are out on an overnight mission on a weekend, the boys have slumber parties. We have all had our turn many times over the past few years and now it is yours," said Ibiki with a wicked chuckle. "And don't even think of trying to weasel your way out of this one, Hatake.

"Yeah, payback is hell," added Tsume. "Just ask Mikoto about her cat."

"Yes, the poor creature has been so traumatized that it is bald now. Whenever the boys come over, poor Demon hides under the bed and pees himself. He has gotten so nervous; he has bald patches all over his body."

"Don't forget my bird. It cusses worse than a sailor does now. I had to take it to the interrogation rooms in Anbu headquarters and leave it there because of the threats it makes. It even makes Anko blush, if you can believe that. That bird has made many of my prisoners talk before I've even had a chance to get at them." Ibiki's disgruntled expression did not quite match the amused glint in his eyes.

"Oh, I really don't think that is a good idea. You see I uh, I had plans tonight. You know, just me and my son." Trying to think a more excuses, he missed the sound of the bell ringing. He was very good at making up terrible excuses, but never bothered with good ones before. He tried one last time. "I just can't do it. Ayame has to work late tonight and she'll kill me if she comes over and finds the house overran with a whole bunch of little boys."

"Caught ya Kakashi! You and I both know that your girlfriend is the nicest girl in this village. She treats our brats better than we do," shouted Tsume gleefully. "Now you gotta do it! What do ya think boys," she said to the children that had just arrived behind the copy-nin, "Sleepover at Naruto's house?"

"Yeah finally!" shouted Kiba, baring his fangs. "It's 'bout time."

"Dad, you're here! I thought you had a mission. Do they really get to come over and stay the night?"

"Mah, my mission was cancelled," he said shooting a glance at Mikoto. "So, yeah, looks like it." Kakashi face matched that of a condemed prisoner awaiting execution.

* * *

~O~

"What the hell was I thinking?" Kakashi asked himself for the tenth time that night as he heard another high-pitched scream and a heavy thud coming from the room overhead. He caught himself as he was about to climb the stairs to check on the little monsters. "I don't want to know," he murmured, "Besides, they are making noise, which obviously means they are still alive."

He still could not believe he let the boy's parents talk him into having a sleepover with three boys. Now he understood that evil smirk Ibiki and Tsume both had given him when they dropped off their boys. Now here he was in babysitting hell with a bunch of pre-teen boys.

_"Oh god, here they come again," _he thought as he heard the pounding of small feet down the stairs. _"What do they want now?"_

Naruto and the other boys raced into the living room where the copy-nin waited, skidding to a halt, his pup grinned at Kakashi. "Hey dad, dad, daddy, daddy, dad, dad?"

"What?" he asked, exasperated.

"Can we have a drink?"

"Yes!"

"Hey dad, dad, daddy, daddy, dad, dad?" copied Sai.

"What now?"

"Can we have soda?"

Kakashi rolled his eye and muttered under his breath then said, "Whatever."

"Hey Kakashi, Kashi, Kakashi, Kashi, Kashi, Kakashi, Kashi?" asked Sasuke and Kiba.

"WHAT!"

"Hi!"

"Hey da, da, dad, daddy, dad, daddy, dad, dad?"

"Oh for the love of… WHAT!"

"Love you!" laughed his little pup.

The four of them giggled then ran back to the room. Kakashi pictured Ibiki being flayed alive, Tsume eaten by her dogs and Mikoto by her cats.

~O~

THUMP… CRASH…

"I'm okay dad!" yelled Naruto faintly, "Don't come up!"

SLAM… "Ow! Aw man, I really liked that desk!"

"We're okay dad!" yelled Naruto again, "Don't come up!"

That evil, psychotic, deranged kunoichi masquerading as Anko had dropped off a cake along with Sai to share with everyone. He was so getting back at her. He had a sneaking suspicion that she had pumped it with extra sugar.

Visions of her decapitated head rolling through the silent deserted streets of Konohagakure like a lonesome tumbleweed filled him with glee.

Silence… sweet blissful silence…

Silence… sweet blissful silence…

"Oh crap!" He jumped off the couch and raced up the stairs in record time, pulled open the door and yanked the kunai from Naruto's hand. "What are you doing?" he yelled. The room was in shambles. Pictures were hanging crookedly, the mattress was set against the wall, and feathers from a pillow floated in the air and in the boy's hair.

"Sai had a loose tooth," explained the chibi, "I was going to knock it out for him."

"WHAT!"

Naruto earnestly continued, "Yeah see, you put the kunai against the tooth and pop your hand against the handle and BLAM! Out pops the tooth! It would have worked too. It was a brilliant plan."

_"Why didn't those parenting books explain how all children suffer from brain damage?"_ he asked himself. Every time he thought that the boy had really matured, he would do something so incredibly stupid. Kakashi wearily ran his hand through his hair before saying, "NEVER put a weapon in someone's mouth unless you intend on killing them." He gave them all a stern look and held out his hand, "Alright all of you little monsters, give me your weapons; every single one of them."

"Well we did try the string first," said Sasuke pointing at a pouting Sai. The poor boy still had a length of thread coming out of his mouth. "It is good and stuck. We can't get it out at all. We had to stop when it started to bleed."

"Ith thuck good, thempai. Thee?" Sai opened his mouth wide pointing at the string wrapped tooth.

Kakashi grumbled as he walked out of the room with a pillowcase containing twenty-two kunai, forty-three senbon, thirty-six shuriken, two wicked looking knifes, and one tooth that he pulled out himself. He reentered the room five minutes later carrying a large length of rope.

"Come here boys," he said wickedly, "I have a new game for you."

~O~

As the copy-nin sat back down on his couch in satisfaction, the only sounds to be heard were the muted grunts of four boys and one puppy frantically trying to untie themselves. Kakashi chuckled evilly.

Twenty minutes later, he inwardly cursed as he heard the strident voice of Kiba yell, "Ha! I got my ropes off first. I win. As soon as I untie Akamaru, I'll help you all. Hey, who wants to play Truth or Dare?"

Raucous boyish laughter echoed throughout the home followed by the thunderous sound of four pairs of feet pounding down the staircase yet again. Naruto's small body collided with Kakashi in a flying tackle.

"Oomph," exhaled the copy-nin forcefully as his book flew across the room.

"Sorry," Naruto whispered in his ear, "Love you dad."

PRRRRRRRR… P-T-T-T-T-T… PFFFF!

The chibi quickly shot off the shinobi's lap while Kiba fell to the floor laughing. Sasuke and Sai gave low amused chuckles that rapidly turned to guffaws as they watched the astonished ninja gasp out for fresh air.

Naruto proudly strutted over to the other boys and exclaimed, "Yeah that's right! My butt ought to be registered as a lethal weapon!"

Kakashi stood up, let out a little killing intent, and then prowled menacingly towards the boy doing the booty dance and his little demon friends.

"AAAGH!" they screamed and ran up the stairs and into Naruto's room, slamming the door behind them. Hearts hammering in their chests, Sai was the first to speak. "Maybe," he panted, "maybe we should not involve senpai in any of our games."

"Good idea."

"That is probably for the best."

"So who's next?"

* * *

~O~

Kakashi retrieved his book and was about to read again when he glanced at the clock with a sigh. Only six PM; way to early to send them to bed… He walked out the front door and breathed in the hot humid night air. He fingered his hitai-ate, flushing guiltily when he considered putting the boys in a little genjutsu.

_"Well, it would be just a little one!"_ he argued with himself.

The copy-nin walked back in the house just in time to hear another loud series of thumps. "Boys!" he yelled up the stairs, cringing at what he was about to suggest, "Get your swimsuits. We're going to the lake."

"YEAH!"

"Awesome!"

"Your dad is so cool!"

* * *

~O~

Kakashi sat on the bank keeping watch on the boys with a sharp parental eye. The boys didn't seem to notice the freezing temperature of the water as they played. He studied Naruto, who was sitting atop Kiba's shoulders trying to knock Sai from Sasuke's. How the boy had grown, he marveled. When his pup told him of his desire to form a genin team with Sasuke and Sai, he couldn't help but think it was a good idea after watching them interact together.

The three of them balanced each other out very well. Sai was overly cautious and socially inept while Sasuke was cultured and had an instinctive knack for battle. Naruto tended to be a little careless but he was also the glue that bound them together. Maybe he would talk to the Hokage. While it was frowned upon for a parent to be Sensei to his child, it wasn't exactly forbidden.

Kakashi found himself eager to witness their raw talent transform into something even more cohesive and powerful than what it already was. He reread the letter stowed away in his pouch again. A frown marred his face and a deep penetrating sadness filled his heart. If he let the man have his way, he would lose his little boy; possibly forever. Naruto was ten now. In one more year he would graduate from the academy, become a genin and considered an adult by shinobi standards. This was an opportunity that could only be dreamed of by nearly every ninja in the village. He thought back to the incident last year that started it all. The tournament…

~O~

_Kakashi couldn't believe how well the three boys had performed. As Jiraiya and he sat at the table with the little chibi, they listened attentively to his excited chatter. "…and did you see how I pulled out that book like my dad does? And then did you see my windy breathe? I was all like breathing hard and then whooooosh! It was so awesome, wasn't it? And then Sasuke was all like pssssht and fire came out and those genin were all like AAAAGGH! Did you seem them run and hide?"_

_Jiraiya smiled at the youth enthusiasm. "You boys did very well."_

_"So do you think that maybe when I graduate, you can be my sensei? Me, Sai and Sasuke all want to be a team. Please Raya, could you think about it? We want to be Sanin like you."_

_"It just isn't possible kid. I have a very important job that I just cannot just abandon for a bunch of gaki. Do you even know what it means to be a Sanin?"_

_"It means you're the best and strongest ninja ever!"_

_Jiraiya chuckled, "It is a lot more than that. We also all have summons. I cannot be your sensei; however, I may be able to take you boys on a little training trip the next time I have to go north, near the summoning islands. There you can meet the various animals and maybe get a contract. There is no guarantee it will work, but it might be possible…" The sage pointed at Kakashi, "That's the one who should be your sensei. Your father is one of the best ninja in the village and if he wasn't quite so lazy and apathetic, probably the future Hokage."_

_Kakashi smirked, "I don't see you in a rush to come home and be the Hokage... and you are more qualified than I am."_

_Naruto; excited at the idea, asked, "What kind of summons do you think I will get? Do you think I will get dogs like my dad? That would be really cool. How long does it take to get there? When can we leave? Do Sai and Sasuke get to come? We are a team you know."_

_"Hold one; one question at a time. First of all, I doubt you can get the ninken contract," said Kakashi. "I am more of a tracking ninja and summoned beasts generally match up with your style. You will probably have toads like your first father; if they accept you."_

_"A toad?" pouted Naruto, imagining the small creatures around the forest, "That really doesn't sound all that cool."_

_"Hey," shouted Jiraiya, insulted, "You're talking to the great toad sage here!"_

_"Sorry," said Naruto, sounding anything but. "So how long does the trip take?"_

_"It is quite a distance away. It would normally take at least two or three months for a ninja; however because I have things to do along the way and traveling with three brats, it will take us much, much longer." He gave Kakashi an appraising look before continuing, "It would probably be a year before we came back here."_

_Kakashi's face tightened in pain for a moment before he gave a tiny nod. Naruto gasped in fear as he thought of such a long time away from home. "A…a…a whole year?" he asked with a frown, "Really?"_

_Jiraiya acknowledged his hesitation, "Yes, but it won't be as if we will leave right now; perhaps not even until next year or the year after. Like I said Naruto, it all depends on where my travels take me. We can use my messenger toads for you to write letters home and receive school work."_

_"I still have to do school work?"_

_"Well, I certainly won't do it for you."_

_~O~_

Kakashi sat on the bank with the letter in hand, watching the boys play until the moon rose high and dark clouds began to form. Sai and Sasuke's pale white skin stood in stark contrast to the golden tan colors of Kiba and Naruto and yet they shared one common trait; none had any scars marring the smoothness of their skin.

He reread the letter again, hoping in vein that he had misunderstood it. It was Naruto's dream come true and Kakashi's worst nightmare. Jiraiya was coming back… and he was taking his son.

Kakashi had many talks with the boy, but he would not be swayed. He wanted to do this. It was a dream come true and he was ready to do whatever it took. Naruto was strong, confidant, brave, charismatic, and determined. Kakashi sighed; he would miss him. It was time to let his boy become a shinobi; to earn the scars that adorned every ninja as a testament of their courage.

Naruto faced his demons and won. It was time for him to do the same. The copy-nin studied the night sky again…almost nine. "Come on boys, let's go home now."

~O~

An eerie silence pervaded the group. Gone was the exuberant and boisterous chatter. In its place was the sound of four pairs of shuffling feet; their owners too tired to pick them up.

_"Tch, I don't know what Tsume and Ibiki were complaining about," _thought Kakashi with a smirk,_ "This is easy. All I had to do was wear them out."_

Not a single complaint was heard when he ordered the boys to bed. Not long after the house grew absolutely still and quiet, than the promised rain begin to fall. It started softly, but quickly exploded into a raw demonstration of Mother Nature's untamed fury.

Kakashi drew some blood from his thumb and summoned his ninken.

Pakkun perked his heard at the elemental sounds emanating from outside. "Is this it?" he asked.

"It's just what I've been waiting for."

_Now is the moment._

* * *

_~o~_

Ayame and her father were nearly finished closing up Ichiraku for the night when the shower started. What had begun as a light sprinkling quickly turned into something more, something primal. It resounded in her soul. She grew wistful as she heard the cascading sound on the roof of the ramen shop. It brought back the memory of the first time Kakashi said he loved her.

_The table stood next to the patio door. It was a very romantic setting, but Ayame could tell that Kakashi wasn't entirely comfortable. She loved that he took her there anyway. She was the first one to notice when the rain began to fall. A small smile and yearning expression crossed her face. Lost in long forgotten memories, she almost didn't hear his question. "What has you looking that way?"_

_"The rain."_

_"The rain – why?"_

_"Back when I was a little girl, before my mother died, she ran the restaurant with my father. She was always very busy, but when it rained and business slowed, she would take me out to play in it. She would be so free and happy. I was happy."_

_"So much time has passed since she died and many memories have faded. But every time that it rains, I can hear her calling me and picture her face as she held my hand and laughed with me." Ayame smiled again at the remembrance and then looked up at Kakashi to see him giving her a thoughtful look._

_Kakashi squeezed her hand then abruptly stood up. He walked over to the doors and with a flick of his wrist, flung them open, letting in the wind and rain. Ignoring the angry shouts of the other diners, he took her hand in his and pulled her with him into the pouring rain. _

_"But your nice clothes…they will get ruined."_

_Not taking his eye off her, he said, "I don't care, that's not what is important."_

_"Neither do I." Ayame closed her eyes, lifted her face to the sky, and savored the feel of the cold rain falling down on her face. She then threw out her arms in wild abandon and twirled around laughing. _

_In that moment; seeing such joy in her expression, all of Kakashi's last remaining fears died and he fell completely in love with her. Even though her hair had quickly soaked and was stringy about her face, for a brief moment he was utterly mesmerized by her radiance._

_Entranced, Kakashi pulled her close, cupped her face, lowered his mask and kissed her right in the middle of the street, uncaring if anyone saw his bared face. The rain was stingingly cold, but he didn't feel the iciness, felt only the warmth of her lips, and the steamy heat where their bodies touched. _

_Thunder rumbled distantly and he drew her instinctively closer. Lightning flashed and he parted her lips, his tongue thrusting inside. For a second, there was no one else in existence, just the two of them and the elements, and the passion that had burst among them. But Kakashi quickly became aware of his surroundings; there is no such thing as true privacy in a shinobi village. Ayame closed her eyes as everything began to blur and wind whipped through her hair._

_When she opened her eyes again, they were all alone on the highest point in Konoha where the copy-nin had taken her, Hokage Mountain. "Kakashi," she breathed, "I've always wondered what it would be like up here. She looked down at the village and gasped in wonder. The rain blurred the lights below, making them twinkle like fireflies in the dark. "It's more beautiful up here than I ever could have imagined."_

_"I always thought this was the most beautiful view, but I was wrong," he said while holding her close, "You are. I love you."_

_"Thank you, I… wait, did you just say you loved me?"_

_"Yeah. Because you don't back down and you get lost in your own back yard. Because you think you can take on a mercenary with a shoe and throw a drunken shinobi out of your stand. Because you love my son with your whole heart and call me stupid when I deserve it. And for a dozens of reasons I haven't figured out yet and dozens more I may never figure out."_

_Every detail stood out in her mind, the way his soaking wet silver hair fell around his ears and forehead, the raindrop that slowly fell from his eyelash down his cheek to the top of his lip, the feel of his warm strong hands on her face as he wiped the rain off, and the glint in his eye when he moved in closer to kiss her again._

_~O~_

Ayame was jerked out of her reverie when she heard the sound of someone in the front of the restaurant. "We are closed now," she called out.

"Even for me?" whispered a voice in her ear.

Ayame shrieked and jumped in surprise. Her heart beating madly, she spun around and punched Kakashi in the stomach.

"Ouch!" he grinned unrepentantly, "You're going to have to kiss that and make it better." He shook his head spraying her with water droplets, making her laugh.

Teuchi came to see what the matter was and laughed when he saw the nin playing a little trick on his daughter while Ayame rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue. "Stop scaring me. I swear you are worse than Naruto sometimes. Speaking of which, I thought you were watching him and his little gang tonight."

"I am. I took all of them swimming before the rain started and tired them out." He said smugly, "They are all asleep for the rest of the night."

"Are you sure you should have left them alone?"

"Mah, they're fine. My ninken are with them." He sent Teuchi a private secretive look before turning back to her and asking, "Can you come with me for a little while?"

"Do you mind dad?" she asked. As his indulgent smile, Ayame glanced outside. It was still raining, but she eagerly nodded. "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise," he answered in her ear, wrapping his arms around her and shunshining away to the top of Hokage Mountain.

~O~

"Oh," Ayame squealed in happiness. She looked down at the shimmering lights and said, "I will never tire of this view."

"Neither will I," he said while gazing at her. "I don't know how you did it, but you've invaded my heart, my mind, I fear even my soul." And it was absolutely true. She saw it in his eye and the breathtakingly beautiful smile he sent her before he added, "I'm in love with you." Taking her by the hand, Kakashi reached into his pocket with the other and placed a ring on her finger. "Will you marry me, Ayame?"

In a soft tone, she asked, "Was that so hard?"

"Sweet Kami, yes." He sighed, but it wasn't, not really.

"It will get easier, I promise you." Ayame was too happy and too full of her love for him to tease him anymore. "It's about time, you stubborn man. Yes."

Kakashi released the breath he didn't know he was holding and relief came out in a joyful laugh, a tight squeeze and then a kiss meant to burn down to her toes, which did just that and more.

* * *

~O~

The rain finally tapered off and the village was silent again except for the sound of dripping water falling from the roofs and trees. Cutting across the lush wet grass to Kakashi's house, they saw lights blazing brightly in the kitchen that had been left darkened. "Why do I have a very bad feeling right now?" asked Ayame.

"I do too."

"I thought you said they were asleep."

"They were."

Kakashi reluctantly opened the door leading into the kitchen. A high pitched buzzing sound and the exultant screams of little boys resonated in his ears. The first thing he saw was brown goop…everywhere. His ninken were licking the floor frantically while the boys were yelling, "Turn it off! Turn it off! Turn it off!"

All eyes turned guiltily to the copy-nin and Ayame as he cleared his throat loudly and slammed the door. Naruto froze in place. The grinding blender, still oozing its contents onto the counter and dripping to the floor, began to smoke a little. Kiba, sitting on top of Sai, had been rubbing the brown goop in his hair when he stopped moving as well. Sasuke slowly extended his finger and pressed the button on the blender and all was silent… for two seconds… then all hell broke loose.

"I didn't do it!"

"I didn't do it either!"

"It's his fault!"

"I told him to put the lid on!"

"Well, you're the one that wanted chocolate shakes."

"You're the one that told me to make them."

Kakashi whispered in Ayame's ear, "Are you sure you really want to become a part of all this madness?" Her glowing smile was all he needed before he turned his head towards Naruto and growled out, "One at a time. Now what is going on here?"

Naruto gulped and then hastily explained, "Well dad, it's like this, we all woke up and Kiba said he was hungry, and the Sai said he wanted something too and then Sasuke said we still had some ice cream in the freezer and milk and that we could make shakes…" he took a deep breath and continued, "So we went to the kitchen, only I didn't know that you are supposed to put a lid on the blender and then when I pushed the button it shot up in the air and then the ninken said that they like ice cream and so we let them eat what was on the floor and then they said they wanted more…" he took another deep breath, "so then we put more ice cream in the blender and I still couldn't find the lid so we pushed the button anyways because the ninken said that they really really wanted more and… I'm sorry dad."

Kakashi looked around then asked, "Where is Pakkun? He was supposed to be in charge."

"Umm," began Naruto uncomfortably. "Well, you see…"

"Naruto Uzumaki Hatake, what exactly did you do to my ninken? Where is he?"

The chibi's head hung down, his shoulders slumped as he dragged his feet to the pantry and opened the door. Pakkun sat there with his hitai-ate wrapped around his muzzle and a very disgruntled look in his eyes. "Sorry Pakkun, we were just messing around. I guess we got a little carried way," he muttered as he unwrapped the scarf from the little brown pug.

Pakkun growled, "That's it puppy, you can't touch my paws for a year!"

Kakashi, torn between extreme irritation and amusement, stood there without saying a word, too stunned to speak. A big glob of chocolate ice cream dripped from the ceiling and landed in his hair with a wet plop, trickling down his collar, breaking him out of his stupor. "You boys are cleaning this up. And by the way; Naruto Uzumaki Hatake, is this anyway for you to greet your soon-to-be new mother?"

The room fell silent again.

"M-mother?"

Naruto's blue eyes widened in disbelief. "Ayame, are you going to marry my dad? Truly?"

She nodded and gave him a big smile. "If that is alright with you."

Naruto fell down with a soggy splat in the milkshake mixture and tears fell from his eyes. Kakashi eye smiled at the boy's stunned reaction. Ayame, not quite sure what to think, kneeled down in the mess and asked, "Are you upset about this?"

Naruto shook his head, rubbed his running nose with his sleeve and then suddenly leapt on her. He knocked her down; coating her in milk and chocolate ice cream, and wrapping her in full body hug, said, "I'm just so happy…mom."

Sai, Sasuke, and Kiba exchanged thrilled looks.

Ayame laughed in relief.

"So am I…son."

* * *

**_The Wedding – An Omake_**

"Sai, you went to a traditional wedding, right?"

Sai looked up from the book he was reading and answered distractedly, "Yes, why do you ask peanut head?"

"Peanut head? What? Eh, never mind. I want to know what it's like."

Sai tucked his book away and said, "Mother and Father went to a shrine to be married. Only close family is invited, as it is a very private affair. The wedding ceremony was conducted by a Shinto priest who first begun by purifying my mother and father. After that, they said some vows and then shared sake with everyone. I had to take three sips from three cups with them."

"I get to drink sake? Why?"

"Well, normally it is just between the man and woman to symbolize their bond, but since I am now their child, they wanted me to be a part of that bond."

"Then what happened?"

"Everyone drank a cup of sake and then we went to the reception. You were there for that. The reception is for everyone to attend. All of father's family had this very strange custom though."

"What, what did they do?"

"They kept pinching my cheeks and pressing their lips all over my face. Then they spoke gibberish in high voices. It was all very odd."

"What did they say? I don't remember that."

"They did it at the shrine. I have tried to block it out, but all those old faces pressed up against mine still give me nightmares. They kept saying things like 'such a sweet wittle boy' and 'give me a smoochy poo'. It was horrible." Sai shuddered.

"Well, my dad doesn't have any family and I don't think Ayame's likes me. So I guess I won't have to worry about that."

"One last thing, you have to wear a kimono."

"What!" he shouted.

* * *

Naruto stood in front of a mirror dressed identically to Kakashi in a montsuki kimono with a short haori overcoat bearing the Hatake and Uzumaki family crests with pleated hakama (pants). He picked at them in disgust. "Do I really have to wear this dad? I mean, I look like a girl. Why couldn't we do western style?"

"Ayame and her family are more traditional. It's my way of honoring her and their customs. You want her to be happy don't you? And besides, you do not look like a girl; you look like a very handsome, distinguished young gentleman. I'll bet that pinky would faint dead away if she saw you. I am wearing the same as you. Do I look like a girl?"

"Well no, but you're a man. There is no way people would mistake you for a girl. All my friends are going to laugh at me."

"Son, they will all be wearing the same thing."

"Really? Well, I guess that won't be so bad then. You aren't really going to get me drunk are you?"

"Drunk? Who told you that?"

"Sai said I have to drink lots of sake."

"The San-San-Kudo is an ancient tradition. It's only three sips from three cups son. I promise you won't get drunk; just take really tiny sips." He laughed at the boy and rubbed his slicked down hair which was already beginning to spike back up in its usual untidy way. He poked the frowning chibi in the stomach and said, "I have something that will perk you up. I got you a little present."

"What is it?" Naruto asked, opening the tissue wrapped gift. Something small, soft, and orange fell into his lap. He held them up. "Orange socks? That is so cool!"

"I knew you would hate wearing dress clothes, so when I saw them last month while I was out on a mission, I thought you would like them. You can wear them if you like. I know Ayame doesn't mind."

Naruto put them on and studied them at every angle in the mirror. "They look great!" he declared.

"Ayame also did something for you."

"What?"

"Well, as you know Ayame is a merchant, so she invited several others to the reception. I have it on good authority that the Haruno family accepted an invitation for three."

"Sakura is coming?"

"Yup."

"Does her mother know who Ayame is marrying?"

"Of course she does. Why?"

"Her mother hates me. She will get mad at Sakura if she is nice to me."

"I wouldn't worry about that son. She would expect Sakura to be polite at a function like this and besides, the kids table isn't near them. Here," he said, handing Naruto a seating chart.

The boy looked intently at the chart then blanched. "Dad!" he yelled, "You guys got Hinata sitting on the other side of me and Kiba next to her, and; oh no…"

"What?" he asked amusedly.

"You put Sasuke between Sakura and Ino!" He gazed at Kakashi in a mixture of chagrin and horror. "This is terrible. Please dad, please let me fix this before anyone gets there."

"Mah, what's with it? I thought you kids get along."

"Well," Naruto took a big breath and explained, "Sasuke likes Hinata, but Hinata likes me; I like Sakura, but Sakura likes Sasuke; Ino likes Sasuke and will fight over him with Sakura, Sai doesn't like anybody but himself, but he will end up getting the girls mad at him, and Kiba likes all the girls and he gets them all mad too. Do you see what a mess that will be?"

"Umm wait, uh no…?"

"Ugh dad," he said a little panicked at Kakashi's inability to understand, "Sakura will ignore me to flirt with Sasuke, Ino will get mad at Sakura and start yelling, Kiba will try to flirt with Hinata, which will get Sasuke mad. Sasuke will say something to push Kiba over the edge. Hinata will stare at me and then get all red and stutter even more than she usually does, which will get Sasuke upset. And don't forget Sai; he will not know what to do with everyone all upset so he will try to cheer everyone up…and believe me when I say this dad, that's always a bad idea. Also, Kiba will flirt with anything that moves because he says he has animal magnetism. The night won't end well."

Kakashi looked up at the clock on the wall. He opened the window and said, "Hop on my back, son. We don't have much time so we really need to fly fast."

"You're the best dad in the world," murmured Naruto into Kakashi's neck as he held on tight. Everything was a blur of sight and sound until they suddenly stopped in front of the restaurant where the reception was to be held. Naruto jumped down and raced inside to the kid's table, where he moved the place cards to his satisfaction. "Done!" he happily yelled as he grabbed his dad and clambered on his back. "Let's go get me a mom and you a wife now!"

* * *

The wedding was beautiful, the reception went off without a hitch, and Kakashi's friends each made toasts to the couple. Finally, it was Naruto's turn. Asuma picked up the boy and put him on top of a table so that everyone could see and hear him. Annoyed at the noise and inattention, Asuma shouted, "Hey everyone, pipe down and let the little man speak!"

Naruto blushed as a hush fell over the room and everyone's eyes were drawn to black robed boy wearing the bright orange socks. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki Hatake and I am proud to say that I am Kakashi's son. I hope that someday they have a kid because it will be the luckiest boy or girl ever. My dad is the coolest shinobi and Ayame is the nicest woman I've ever met. I guess," he said, suddenly feeling self-conscience and rubbing the back of his neck, "Well, I guess that also makes me the luckiest boy in the whole world too because she is my mom now. I know I speak for my dad too when I say that we promise to always love and protect you."

Before he could make it back to his seat, he was grasped by Ayame and pulled into a warm hug. A wet drop splashed onto his cheek a second before her lips kissed it away. "Thank you, honey bear," she whispered in his ear, "I will always love you too."

As he sat down among his friends again, his light euphoric mood only grew higher when Sakura leaned over and said, "That was so sweet Naruto."

"Hmm, did you say something?" he asked.

Sakura's mouth tightened and her eye twitched.

* * *

AN

Almost to the end of part one now. One chapter left!

Thanks to everyone that has reviewed. And to those that haven't...why? Please review!


	40. We're not Broken, just Bent

Disclaimer: For the last time in Broken; part one, I do not own Naruto, nor receive any financial gain.

* * *

**_Chapter Forty:_**

**_We're not Broken, Just Bent_**

_I don't know where this road is going to lead  
All I know is where we've been and what we've been through._

_If we get to see tomorrow, I hope it's worth all the wait  
It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday._

_~Boys II Men~_

They morning before Naruto's last day in the village, Kakashi tried to prepare himself. All night he thought of words of wisdom to pass on to his son. They had just finished their early morning work out when the moment came.

"Son," he said with seriousness, "I have a few things I need to say to you privately before we go home." He gestured towards the bench near the memorial stone.

"What is it dad?" asked Naruto after sitting next to the shinobi.

"Well…" His mind drew a blank. Image after image raced through his head. Giving the little boy a bath, reading bedtime stories to him, watching him grow from a broken defeated little boy to the strong confidant little man in front of him.

Words escaped him. "_One to two years…one to two years… one to two years…"_ The refrain echoed in his head.

Kakashi stood up suddenly, ran his fingers through his hair in aggravation before dropping to his knee, grabbing the boy suddenly, and wrapping his arms around him in a tight fierce hug. "Please be safe," he choked out emotionally. "Wherever you may go and whatever you may do, always remember who you are. You are a part of me as I am a part of you."

"Can't…breathe," wheezed Naruto.

Kakashi loosened his hold while the boy whispered in his ear, "I'll miss you too, dad." Naruto gave the copy-nin a big grin, "You don't need to worry about me; I'll be fine. I'll write you every week. Jiraiya said he would use his toads to deliver our homework and letters. I'll be back before you know it."

Kakashi nodded. "Let's get you home so you can get ready for your last day at the academy."

"Hey dad," joked Naruto in effort to cheer up the depressed shinobi, "I won't miss you making me eat vegetables!"

"I won't miss cleaning up the mess you make when you're trying to hide them."

"I won't miss taking a bath every night!"

"I won't miss making you take a bath every night."

"I won't miss going to bed when it's still light out!"

"I won't miss making you brush your teeth."

"I won't miss your crazy vendetta against squirrels!"

"I won't miss your mad obsession with ramen."

"I won't miss you because you're always here with me," said Naruto, pointing to his chest.

Kakashi grinned in agreement, "I won't miss you either because you are always here with me too."

"I think I'm going to miss mom's cooking. Remember that time when Jiraiya stayed with me when you were on that mission? He really doesn't cook all that well. I spent a lot of time in the bathroom that week."

"I think I can manage to send along a scroll filled with some of her cooking. She would love to do that for you."

As they got to their house and opened the door, the wonderful aroma of Ayame's cooking pervaded their senses. They found her in the kitchen.

"Did you do all this for me?" questioned the surprised boy, "You worked late last night."

"Of course I did silly. What did you expect? Hop in the shower while I finish."

Naruto ran off to get ready. After he had finished, he picked up a small box off his desk and carefully put it in his bag.

* * *

**~~O~~**

The Hatake family arrived early at school. They weren't the only ones. It looked like his entire class had been waiting for him. Most brought little gifts for the three of them to use during their travels.

Finally spotting the pink hair within the crowd, Naruto ran towards her. "Sakura wait!" he shouted.

"What do you want?" she asked, annoyed that her greeting to Sasuke had been interrupted.

"I…I…I wanted to give you something," he said, handing her the gift he had saved his allowance for months to buy, "I won't be here for your birthday, so I wanted to give you this." He nervously thrust the box in her hands. "I'll miss you."

Sakura's face turned red with embarrassment as she hissed, "I don't want anything from you. Can't you see I'm trying to talk to Sasuke?" she shoved the box at Naruto then turned her back to him, missing the crestfallen look in his eyes.

Sasuke didn't.

He watched his best friends shoulders drop dejectedly for a moment before the mask came back on. He dropped the gift on top of her bag that was sitting on the ground and cheerily shouted goodbye.

"I'll miss you, Sasuke," simpered Sakura.

Cold fury radiated through the Uchiha's body. It was the first time he had ever felt true anger towards a girl. Usually he felt them beneath his notice.

He watched as Naruto walked all alone into the academy doors. Sasuke turned his attention to Sakura, who had been talking to him the whole time. "…and maybe when you get back, we can go do something together."

"I will never go out with you." Sasuke said coldly, "Ever. I would never do that to my best friend and besides, you are rude, annoying, loud and mean. I don't like you. In fact, I will be surprised if you even become a kunoichi because you are weak as well." Sasuke's anger rose, "Frankly, I have no idea what Naruto even sees in you. I have only tolerated you as long as I have because of him."

Sakura gasped in pain at his cruel words. "Naruto knows that you sometimes act nice to him to get closer to me. He knows that and yet he still likes you. He's liked you since he was four. I find you repulsive. You do not deserve his affections. He is brave, loyal, and kind; all the things you are not."

"I'm not like that to him…" she stuttered in shock. "I mean, I – I have to be. He understands that."

**~~O~~**

As Sasuke seethed with rage, his eyes turned red and the tomoe spun in dizzying circles. Unbeknownst to him, he placed her in a genjutsu. Images of her berating him, hitting him, and bad mouthing him swirled around her. Naruto always kept that big dopey grin on his face, but through Sasuke, she could see the hurt in his eyes and pain behind the smile. Her cruelty appalled her. She never meant to be that harsh to him.

**~~O~~**

The images changed as Sasuke lost control over the genjutsu. Sakura found herself next to a lake in the forest. Sasuke and Naruto were sitting on the bank together. They looked around five years old.

Sasuke, looking pensive, stared out at the lake in thought. He asked, "Hey Naruto?"

"Hmm?"

"I was hiding in the closet yesterday when I heard my mother tell father that I was doing really good in the academy. He said that Itachi has done better than me at everything. He could make a fireball already at my age and all I can do is a puff of smoke. He said that Itachi is a perfect son. Why aren't I ever good enough for him? I always try my best, but it never seems to work." Sasuke looked so dejected, Sakura felt her heart ache. She was so surprised at Naruto's response.

Naruto threw his arms around the boy's shoulders, hugged him and said, "You're gonna be an awesome ninja someday. You're already the best in class. I know you will, I believe in you. My daddy says that everyone is different an you can only be the best at being you. Don't worry about what he thinks. Being a dobe is my job, not yours!"

Sasuke's face cleared and a small smile appeared. He nudged the other boy, "Shut up Naruto. You know that's not true. I don't really think that you're a dobe and neither should you. The only reason why you're not the best in class is because Sensei doesn't like you for some stupid reason."

**~~O~~**

The scene changed.

Sasuke and Naruto were walking through the village. People all around were angry for some reason. Mean whispers and glares followed the boy. Naruto hung his head while a tear made its way down his cheek. He hurriedly wiped it away and grinned. This time, Sakura recognized the smile for the mask that it was. The girl watched as Sasuke grew tense and angry. He looked as though he was about to start yelling. Naruto placed his hand on the boy's arm.

"Don't do it," he said quietly, "These are people who don't know me… the real me. It isn't worth it to get angry with them. Try to feel sorry for them like I try to. My daddy says that fear is a contagious disease. I just have to try harder to get people to like me and not get upset when they don't."

"You don't need to prove yourself to anyone. You know, its too bad the kids at school caught it too. They are all stupid," he scoffed.

"Maybe... but at least I have true friends like Kiba, Sai and you."

**~~O~~**

Again the scene changed.

Sasuke and Naruto are sitting in some sort of wooden building. It looks like some sort of fort that a small child would build. Sasuke, looking so heartbreakingly sad, said, "He's really dead, Naruto. I keep thinking when I walk in my house that my father is going to be there and for once he is going to tell me that he is proud of me."

"I'm sure he is watching you with love and wishing he were alive to tell you that. My dad says that the dead never really leave and that they stand watch over us."

Sasuke frowned and said angrily, "He's a traitor! I... I should hate him... shouldn't I...?"

"He was also your dad. It's okay to love and miss him, you know, the way he was before. I'll bet he is watching you right now. How can he not be proud of you Sasuke? You are a great person and an awesome ninja."

"I'm not a ninja yet, baka."

"You are in my book. If they let us graduate at eight, then you would be one."

**~~O~~**

The scene changed in a whirl of motion.

Naruto had his face pressed up against a shop window when Sasuke and Sai came walking up. "What are you doing baka?" asked Sasuke curiously.

"Oh hey guys," said Naruto with an embarrassed look, "Just, uh…just looking."

"Looking at what whiskers?" asked Sai.

"Oh heh heh, nothing."

Sasuke peered in the window and saw it right away. He said sarcastically, "Please tell me that you aren't seriously thinking of wasting your money on that for her."

"So what if I am? She was nice to me when we were little. She's just a little… bossy. She just likes to act tough. You guys just don't understand."

Sasuke smirked, "I don't know if bossy is the word I would use to describe her, but it would definitely start with a B."

Naruto sighed happily, "Yeah, beautiful, bold, and brave. I'm going to see how much it costs," he said walking into the shop.

"Wait for me," said Sasuke hurrying in after the boy. He saw that Naruto was already excitedly approaching the shopkeeper.

"How much for it?"

The shopkeeper had a sneer on his face when he responded, "Get out of my shop you little demon. I don't need your kind in here." Noting the Uchiha crest on Sasuke's clothes he added in an oily manner, "What about you, fine sir? Is there anything you would like to buy?"

"How much is that," he asked pointing at the object Naruto had been admiring.

The man sent a suspicious look at Naruto before turning back to Sasuke. "Twenty-five hundred ryo," he said smugly.

"What?" snarled the boy. "That's way too much for that."

"We both know it's not for you, though, don't we?" he asked, sending another look of pure loathing at the blonde boy.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the arm and yanked him out of the store. The little chibi shouted, "Why'd you do that teme? I am going to buy it for her."

"It shouldn't cost but half that, baka!" he shouted back. "I don't you wasting your money on someone who won't even appreciate it."

Naruto shoved him angrily. "What's it to you what I spend my money on!? I don't care. I want to do it. Kiba's mom said I could clean out her kennels for some money and my dad will give me an advance on my allowance."

Sasuke scoffed, "Do you know how much work that is baka? You'll be cleaning out dog crap for days. Don't come whining to me when you can't buy any ramen for the next month because of her."

"Don't worry teme, I won't!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

**~~O~~**

The scene ended with Naruto sadly placing the box on top of Sakura's bag and rapidly changed to yet another. This brief glimpse was so fast, Sakura nearly missed it. A short black-haired girl was picking flowers in a field. There was something in the scene that spoke to Sakura, an intense feeling of yearning and pure love.

Sasuke's love…

Sasuke's eyes turned back to their usual onyx color as he sent her a withering look. Without a word, he turned and followed his friend into the academy, the genjutsu having only lasted a few seconds.

Sakura stood there in shock for a moment until tears began to pour from her eyes. She had made a huge mistake. She remembered the time when they were very young and she had played with him. He was so kind to her after the other girls had teased her. She liked him.

Then her mother hurt her.

Then she started at the academy.

Sakura let the other children's preconceived notions sway her better judgment, happy that they were focused away from her. She let the instructor's attitudes color her view of him. She had never really bothered to wonder why so much hatred was directed at him. Sasuke was right; she had been wrong.

Slowly, Sakura sung down to the ground next to her bag and opened the little box. Nestled inside was a necklace with a pink cherry blossom made out of quartz. As she pulled it out, the sun reflected off the crystals, sending a shimmering spray of light on her face. It was beautiful. A folded note lay in the bottom of the box.

Setting the necklace in her lap, she read the inscription.

Sakura,

For your birthday, I wanted to give you something special. I know I'm not the smartest guy in the world, especially compared to you, but I had hoped I could find something that you would really like. They say that quartz is made from the breath of a white dragon and stands for perfection. While I am gone on my trip, please remember that; no matter what anybody else says to you, I think you are perfect the way you are. We might be genin when I get back. I hope you remember our promise.

Love,

Naruto

Sakura covered a sob in her hands, grabbed her bag, the note, and the necklace and ran straight home. How could she have been so wrong about him?

When Sasuke entered the classroom, Naruto was seated at his desk pretending to sleep. Sasuke poked him in the side, "I know you're faking baka."

Naruto grumbled, "If you came in here to say, I told you so, you can save your breath, teme. You were right, okay. Is that what you want to hear?"

"No. if it makes you feel any better, I think she feels bad."

"Really?" he asked in a hopeful tone before his face fell and he asked doubtfully, "You didn't say something to her did you?"

"Of course not," he lied. "Come on, today's our last day in this prison the old people like to call a school. Let's do something fun."

"Like what?"

Sasuke smirked at Naruto, "Well, remember our first year here with the little snake tricks you and Kiba pulled? Iruka wasn't here then and neither were half the teachers in this place. Let's do that one again."

"I don't have any snakes."

Sai sat down next to them just as Sasuke asked, "Do you have your special ink and scroll on you, Aho?"

"Of course," said Sai with a smile.

"Get drawing!"

The rest of the day went rather pleasantly for the three boys and the rest of the class as they sat outside under the shady trees enjoying the cool breeze. Somehow, hundreds of snakes had invaded the educational institute.

* * *

**~~O~~**

He knew she would be there; after all, it was late spring and everything was in full bloom. He sat on the roof of his house for hours waiting for her. He jumped down and scaled the wall separating him from the now occupied field of flowers.

He nodded to himself in approval when she showed no surprise at his unexpected appearance. "I will be leaving soon."

She turned and faced him shyly. Her face was bright red, but it just made her look sweeter. "Y-Yes, I heard. Tomorrow m-morning right?"

"Yes. I want you to write me. I've already spoken to your father about it."

She looked at him in surprise. "Why d-did y-you do that?"

Sasuke answered arrogantly, "Because I know how strict he can be and I didn't want him to stand in my way."

"Why d-do you w-want me t-to write?"

"Well, are we not friends and sparring partners?"

She nodded. "If y-you really w-want me t-to."

"Yes Hinata, I want that. Just give the letters to Ayame at Ichiraku. Also there is something I want you to do for me while I am gone."

"W-What is it?"

"I want you to meet someone. Follow me."

"Oh um, n-now?"

"Yes, she is waiting." Without asking he took her hand and led her through the field and into the street. He didn't stop until they reached a large apartment building where someone important lived. He knocked on the door and waited until someone answered.

Hinata wasn't sure what to think, but she got more and more nervous as each minute passed. She was even more mystified when Sai opened the door.

"Hello Butt-scratcher and Freaky-eyes."

Sasuke sighed heavily and rubbed his forehead in frustration. "How many times have I told you not to call me that Aho?" he asked with a growl. "And don't call her that. She is Lady Hyuga to you."

"Alright Duck-butthead. I will not call you that anymore."

Sasuke stared at Sai incredulously for a moment before shaking his head in defeat. "I need to see your mother."

They entered the large apartment and waited while Sai fetched Anko. She did not look surprised to see the two of them sitting on her sofa, which confused Hinata even further. She desperately wanted to know what was going on, but was shocked once she found out.

"So this is the little girl you want me to train, huh gaki?"

"Train?" asked Hinata, "B-But you d-do not know the g-gentile f-fist technique." She nervously poked her fingers together and stared at her lap in embarrassment.

Anko smirked. "Well, we are not really going to train much. Sasuke told me about this year's crop of up-and-coming genin and he said they needed a better example of what a true kunoichi is capable of being. He said that you have only had male teachers and the female classes you've had only covered useless crap like flower arranging."

"W-What are y-you going to t-teach me?"

"First of all it's not going to be just you. I have already gotten permission to work with the other girls in your class like Sakura and Ino. You will be learning the tricks of my trade such as interrogation and torture."

Anko gave an evil chuckle, "Basically, you will learn fun little things that will boost your confidence levels and make you bad-asses like me!"

Hinata looked a little green…

* * *

**~~O~~**

That night Kakashi, Ayame and Naruto walked along the waterways together enjoying their last moments together. "Mom," the boy asked, "Promise me that dad doesn't miss me too much. Don't let him hole up in the house and act all crazy-old person kind of weird. He tries to do that sometimes."

"I do not," muttered Kakashi.

"Uh huh!"

Ayame replied, "I can do that as long as you promise to take care of yourself as good as I would if I were there."

"Sorry, but that's not possible," Naruto grinned, "Because no one treats me as good as you, especially that old man next to you."

"I'm only twenty-four!"

"See, positively ancient!"

"Come here you little brat!" Kakashi grinned as he chased the elusive boy. "I'll show you old." He grabbed the chibi attempting to hide behind Ayame and threw him over his shoulders. They were all laughing as they walked up to the house.

Catching a flash of pink standing on the porch, Kakashi set Naruto back on the ground and said, "Look like you have a visitor, pup."

**~~O~~**

"Sakura," startled at seeing the object of his affections standing on his porch and waiting for him, he asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Hello Naruto. I…I…I wanted to say how sorry I am."

Kakashi and Ayame nodded to the girl and entered the house to give them privacy. Kakashi looked back and sent his son a wink.

"You don't have to apologize to me Sakura. It's fine."

"No, it's not. I haven't been a good person. I was wrong and I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

"I do."

"How can you forgive me so easily, Naruto? What is it you like about me?"

"I've never forgotten that day in the park Sakura; the day your mom saw us playing and she was so mad, she broke your arm. Remember, I snuck in to see you and we promised that we would be friends again someday when they no longer had control over you. I remember."

"I remember, but I've been so mean. I started to believe all those things I said. I still don't understand how you can forgive me so easily."

Naruto sat down on the porch and patted the step next to him. He was quiet for a moment, trying to figure out how to say what was on his mind. After she joined him, he said, "There's so much hate in the world. My dad says it's mostly because of ignorance. If I let it get to me, then I would never be happy. I would spend my whole life crying. I don't know about you, but I don't want to live my life that way. I am a fighter."

He gazed at her; his blue eyes intense with feeling, "So are you, Sakura. Remember those girls who were so mean to you when we were little? When I met you, you were crying. I tried to make you feel better and you got mad at me. You told me that you didn't need some dumb old boy bothering you," Naruto smiled at the memory. "You thought I was going to tease you too. You were so mad; you stood up to me, shoved me down, and screamed at me."

"You are a fighter, Sakura. You don't take any crap from anyone. I like and respect that about you. I was scared of everything at the time; scared to go outside, scared to stay inside, scared to be around other people, afraid of what they would do to me. You were scared too, but you were brave and stood up to me anyways."

"You got a good heart Sakura. I've seen it. You're also smarter than anybody I know, except maybe Shikamaru. Someday you're going to be an awesome kunoichi. I believe it."

She looked at him for a minute before giving him a small smile. "You're a very kind boy. I wish I had seen it sooner and been nicer. By the way, the necklace is beautiful. No one has ever given me something so nice before. Thank you."

"Well, you're worth it."

"No, I'm not, but maybe someday I'll be. It's time for me to grow up and do what I know in my heart is right. When you get back, you will see a better and a stronger Sakura. Then maybe I can be worthy of being your friend."

Naruto reddened and scratched the back of his head. "Anko is going to start a little club you know. You should go. She is very strong and tough."

Sakura nodded and said, "I'll definitely look into that." She smiled, "I brought you a gift to take with you."

"Really, what is it?" he asked excitedly.

She handed him a small bag, "It's a first aid kit. I packed it myself. Hopefully you'll never have to use it on yourself."

"Thanks Sakura. That's so nice. I'm going to miss you a lot."

"You know, somehow I think I'm going to miss you as well. Can I write to you?"

"Sure, just take it to Ichiraku and give it to my mom."

They stared awkwardly at each other for a moment when Sakura lurched forward and gave Naruto a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Come home safely," she called out as she ran away.

"Bye Sakura," he said wistfully to himself before walking into the house.

Kakashi and Ayame were standing just inside the door. Naruto could tell that Ayame had been trying to pull him away, to no avail. With a huff, he complained, "Oh go one dad. Get it out of your system."

"What?" asked Kakashi, "We just wanted to make sure you and bubblegum behaved yourselves."

"Stop calling her that, you big dope!" laughed Ayame.

"Come on, she has pink hair… what would you call her?"

"She has a lovely name and it's Sakura Haruno."

* * *

**~~O~~**

The next morning, Kakashi and Ayame slowly walked towards the front gate. Naruto held on to each of their hands; too old to be doing such a thing, but wanting to savor his last visages of childhood. Everyone was already there and waiting when they arrived. The boy squeezed their hands tighter for a moment before dropping them and turning to face his two most precious people.

"Naruto," said Ayame softly, "Your dad and I will miss you so much. Please be careful and return to us safely."

"I will."

Kakashi slung his arm around his wife and eyed the boy. Images of a sad, damaged three year old Naruto superimposed themselves over the cheerful ten year old. He caught his breath, trying desperately to get the words out of his throat.

Ayame, feeling the tenseness of his arm which lay casually across her shoulders, whispered, "He will be fine."

"I know," he said, staring at his son with pride, "He's a Hatake."

"I'll make you proud dad."

Kakashi watched them depart with Jiraiya. _"You always have son," _he said to himself. For ten minutes, he stayed rooted to his spot; everyone else having left, staring at the last place he saw his son. A small flash of yellow appeared in the distance and Naruto was back in his arms, wrapping his whole body around him in a hug like the type he gave at four years old.

"I love you daddy," he said softly in his ear. "Goodbye."

"Love you more, son." He squeezed him tightly and with much regret, said, "Goodbye."

Naruto jumped out of Kakashi's arms and swiftly ran to join his friends and godfather once again. He didn't look back.

Kakashi pulled out his book from his pouch and slouched away with it inches from his face, reading intently…hiding the pain in his eye. Ayame, standing around the corner was waiting patiently for her man. She twined her arm through his and said not a word, giving him the silence and understanding he desperately needed.

As quickly and unexpectedly as Naruto entered the shinobi's life, his little boy was gone.

* * *

AN

_Anyone got a tissue because I sure need one! My babies are leaving!_

Yukitora: That quote was from The Little Mermaid.

Well, that's the end of part one! I really hope you enjoyed my little story. I am marking the story as completed. I need a few weeks to begin work on part two which will be a new story. I have decided to do a time skip (Two years) to when they return to the village. It will include chapters of their trip with Jiraiya and maybe the girls training(not sure yet on that one). I will post an extra chapter to this story letting you all know when the sequel is up.

Once again, I really want to thank all of you that have read and reviewed my story. It really spurred me on to write. You all are the reason why this story has become as long as it is. I had originally intended this story to end when Naruto started at the academy. I am so very close to 1,000 reviews, mayby if some of you who are following my story and haven't made any comments could just this once?!

...sad puppy face...

Ja Ne

**_AZFAERYDUST_**


	41. Chapter 41

Hey everyone, just wanted to let you all know that the first chapter of my sequel to Broken is now up. It is entitled 'We Just Wanted to be Stronger"

I hope you like it.

Please read and review!

**AZFAERYDUST**


End file.
